Un contrato y sus consecuencias
by franchiulla
Summary: [Traducción] Es la tradaucción del fic francés Un contrat, des consequences escrito po EvilQueen3381. Regina no sabe que un simple contrato cambiará su vida para siempre, y Emma no sabe que ese contrato le traerá aquello con lo que siempe ha soñado. SwanQueen.
1. Chapter 1

**Empezamos con una nueva traducción. Este fic se titula en su idioma original, **_**Un contrat, des consequences **_**escrito por Evilqueen3381. Es un fic AU, es decir, nada de magia. A mí me encantó, es bastante original, y ya veréis por qué, sobre todo llegando al final. Espero que disfrutéis y lloréis, y os enfadéis con las aventuras de nuestras chicas.**

**Lo de siempre, los personajes no nos pertenecen, y la historia es de la imaginación de su autora, yo solo la plasmo en nuestra lengua.**

Una alcaldesa, una prostituta, una propuesta.

Regina Mills era una mujer de treinta años, segura de ella misma. Reinaba sobre su pueblo con justicia y mano de hierro. Era madre de un pequeño muchacho al que quería más que a su vida. Solo había una sombra en su vida, la ausencia de vida sentimental. Nunca había conocido una relación verdadera, porque no consideraba su matrimonio forzado como tal. Nunca había logrado estar cómoda con los hombres, pues sus experiencias con ellos nunca le habían dado nada para sentirse en confianza. A menudo había sufrido y prefería ahora resguardarse y concentrarse en el pequeño. Henry tenía seis años y estaba literalmente enamorado de su madre, y ese amor incondicional era recíproco. Desde el día que lo había traído al mundo, ella no existía sino para él y para nadie más.

En esos días, todo la ciudad estaba en efervescencia ante la cercanía del gran baile anual de Storybrooke, que se celebraría al mes siguiente. Este año, Regina no tenía a nadie para que la acompañara a la fiesta. Ya escuchaba los comentarios sobre que si era frígida y que no había estado con nadie desde la muerte de su marido. Pero, incluso antes de su muerte, ella iba sola, su marido nunca se tomó la molestia de acompañarla, ocupado por lo general con una de sus amantes. La gente siempre cotilleaba, dispersando el rumor de que ella no era capaz de satisfacer a su marido y que él buscaba fuera lo que no tenía en casa.

Pero si había algo que amaba Regina Mills era provocar y cuestionar las certezas de los demás. Así que, una noche en la que Henry estaba en casa de una amiga, ella salió a tomar una copa a un bar para pensar. Casi iba a abandonar cuando la solución se presentó a ella bajo la apariencia de una magnífica rubia.

«Pf, ¡qué noche de mierda!» dijo la joven rubia sentándose al lado de ella «Marco, pone uno doble, por favor»

Regina vio al camarero alejarse y se tomó tiempo para observar a la joven que cortaba la respiración. Esta se despeinaba los cabellos intentando escurrirse el agua de la lluvia que goteaba por sus largos bucles dorados. Estaba vestida con un vestido rojo ceñido, increíblemente corto que hizo latir desbocadamente el corazón de la alcaldesa. Nunca había sentido tal deseo por nadie antes, y aún menos por una mujer. Nunca se le había pasado por la cabeza la idea de intentar con las mujeres, pero sabía que no le gustaba estar con los hombres. Perdida en sus pensamientos, no se había dado cuenta de que estaba mirando descaradamente a la joven.

«Hm…buenas tardes…yo soy Emma Swan» dijo la joven rubia de veinticinco años tendiéndole la mano «¿Ve algo que le guste?»

Regina salió de sus ensimismamiento y sonrió a la joven «Pues sí» dijo ella estrechándole la mano, haciéndole perder un poco su confiada seguridad «Yo soy Regina Mills»

«Wow, ¿Regina Mills? ¿Como la alcaldesa de Storybrooke?»

«Ella misma. Pero llámeme Regina, por favor»

«¿Qué hace en este bar a esta hora, Regina?»

«Pensando»

«¿En los asuntos de su ciudad?»

«No, en los míos» dijo ella frunciendo el ceño.

«¿Cuáles son esos asuntos que le hacen fruncir tanto el ceño, señora alcaldesa?»

«Un deseo de poner patas arriba las convenciones…»

«Entonces…»

«No creo que pueda ayudarme a solucionarlo, así que prefiero mantenerlo para mí»

La joven rubia sonrió y se apoyó con gracia en la barra. Se acercó dulcemente a la morena que no podía evitar comérsela con la mirada.

«Si no puedo arreglarlo, puedo quizás ayudarla a relajarse un poco» dijo con una voz sensual y sin equívoco «Una mujer como usted puede permitirse los servicios de una mujer como yo» le susurró al oído.

Regina abrió los ojos desorbitadamente al comprender la profesión de su interlocutora y sonrió, un plan se maduraba en su cabeza.

«Miss Swan, le ofrezco 200 dólares para que me acompañe a mi casa, tengo algo que me gustaría proponerle en privado. Solo le pido que me escuche y se lo piense durante esta noche»

Eso fue suficiente para que a Emma le picara su curiosidad, aceptó y se encontró en la gran mansión de la alcaldesa, un vaso de sidra en la mano sentada en un confortable sofá. En un primer momento, había pensado que la alcaldesa esperaba sexo por su parte. Y por una vez, su cliente le daba ganas de dejar su profesión de lado y sentir un verdadero placer con una mujer magnífica. Pero al contrario que sus clientes habituales, no la había conducido directamente hacia su habitación, la había conducido al salón y le había propuesto una copa. Emma entonces pensó que era del tipo de cliente que quería establecer un mínimo contacto y seducción, lo que le gustaba. Pero otra vez, se sorprendió cuando su interlocutora se había sentado en el sillón de enfrente y había comenzado a hablar.

Regina le explicó su situación y los chismes que corrían sobre ella. Explicó su voluntad de sorprenderlos y dejarlos callados de una vez por todas.

«¿Y cuál sería mi papel, señora alcaldesa? ¿Relajarla mientras pone en marcha su plan?»

«La idea es totalmente otra» dijo Regina sonriendo «Si usted acepta el contrato, la idea sería que se quedara aquí todo el mes, que aprendiéramos a conocernos para poder presentarnos esa noche como una pareja. Quiero ver sus caras de impresión, verlos murmurar a nuestro paso y preguntarse quién es esa magnífica rubia que va del brazo de la alcaldesa. ¿Son pareja? ¿Ella es lesbiana?»

«Pero, señora alcaldesa, si alguien de la fiesta me reconociera, sé que no soy de Storybrooke, pero es posible que algunos de sus electores hayan sido clientes míos»

«Me da igual, diremos que una noche de lluvia hizo que nos encontráramos, que estoy al corriente de su trabajo, que no hay mentiras entre nosotras»

«Encuentro que su plan tiene muchas lagunas»

«Si acepta, podremos pensar en ello durante el mes»

«¿Y por lo que respecta a…?»

«¿Al dinero?»

«Sí, eso»

«Le ofrezco diez mil dólares por el mes y quinientos más por esa noche»

Emma casi se ahoga al escuchar tal cantidad. «¿Y por lo que respecta al sexo?»

«¿Qué pasa con el sexo?»

«Hay cosas que hago y otras que no hago, sea el dinero que sea»

«No, Miss Swan, yo no…yo no quiero sexo, yo no…no es lo que busco»

«Pero es lo que yo hago»

«No, yo no…no quiero pagarle sus favores Miss Swan, sé que es su trabajo, pero no deseo contratarla para eso»

Emma estaba confusa, el sexo era la parte con la que más cómoda estaba, pero esa oferta era tentadora. Estaba confusa por el tenso comportamiento que había tenido Regina al responderle, como si la perspectiva de cualquier relación física la disgustara completamente.

«¿Es porque soy una mujer?»

«No. No tiene nada que ver, se lo aseguro»

«Entonces, ¿por qué? Si me paga diez mil setecientos dólares en total, ¿por qué no se regala de paso un buen momento? Se me dan muy bien las mujeres»

«¿Ya ha habido mujeres que le han pagado por eso?»

«Es raro, pero ocurre, no somos muchas las que lo hacemos»

«¿Es usted bisexual?»

«Soy prostituta, o "escort girl" como otros prefieren decir. Mi situación es ligeramente complicada, pero para serle sincera, soy lesbiana»

«Oh…Pero entonces cuando está con hombres…»

«Es mi curro, es mecánico, no me hago tantas preguntas»

«Oh…»

«¿Eso no le causa problemas? Que sea lesbiana, quiero decir»

«No, en absoluto. Y…¿está saliendo con alguien?»

«No»

«¿Trabaja sola o tiene que rendir cuentas?»

«Trabajo sola»

«Entonces…¿Acepta mi propuesta? Si quiere, puedo acompañarla a su casa, y dejarle tiempo para que lo piense y mañana me da una respuesta»

«Sí, me parece bien»

Regina la llevó y la paró antes de que saliera del coche. Le dio 500 dólares»

«Me había dicho 200 por la conversación»

«Lo sé, pero los 300 de más, es por la noche. Me gustaría que no cogiera a más clientes esta noche. Si mañana aceptara, no me gustaría la idea de que un hombre la hubiese tocado esta noche»

Emma se sintió aún más confusa que durante toda esa noche surrealista. Los actos de la alcaldesa parecían reveladores de una posesividad malsana, pero al mirar su rostro, ella no pudo sino leer un profundo respeto. Ella no quería que un hombre la tocara, no porque fuera de su propiedad, sino porque ella parecía incómoda ante la idea de una relación hombre mujer, cualquiera que fuese. Como para confirmar sus pensamientos, Regina continuó

«No me malinterprete, no quiero en ningún caso controlar su vida. Simplemente quiero asegurarme que pasará una noche en calma para aclarar su mente. Si realmente quiere coger un cliente y mañana acepta mi propuesta, me gustaría sin embargo no saberlo. Vendría y no hablaríamos de eso»

«No cogeré a nadie, se lo prometo. Pero guárdese su dinero, una noche de reflexión no vale quinientos dólares»

«No, por favor, cójalos, es porque le he hecho perder una noche de trabajo»

Emma subió a su apartamento, el cual comparte con una amiga.

«Vuelves muy temprano»

«He tenido una noche extraña»

«¿Un cliente dudoso?»

«Sí, y no, ven, te necesito para reflexionar sobre ello»

Emma se lo contó todo. Mary Margaret era de lejos su mejor amiga, la había recogido una noche cuando un cliente la había golpeado y desde ese momento nunca había dejado de estar ahí para ella. Le había ofrecido un techo, el alquiler gratuito durante meses antes de que pudiera de nuevo pagar los gastos. Aceptaba su trabajo y la ayudaba a intentar salir de él, era un hombro sobre el que llorar y una amiga con la que reír, era su familia y Emma era la suya. Le contó su encuentro con la alcaldesa, la propuesta y la confusión que había sentido. La joven la escuchó sin interrumpirla y se tomó su tiempo antes de responder.

«Parece un plan a lo Pretty Woman versión gay»

«Estaba segura que dirías eso, lo sabía»

«Bueno…atrévete a decirme que tú no lo has pensado…»

«Por supuesto que sí, es por eso que no sé qué hacer. ¿Y si resulta ser una perversa que quiere atraparme en sus garras?»

«Se puede decir lo que sea de Regina Mills, pero no que sea una perversa. Dirige su ciudad con justicia y rectitud. Ha criado a un adorable muchacho que tengo en clase, Henry tiene seis años y es un encanto, equilibrado, amable, bien educado. Una mala persona no puede haber hecho un trabajo tan bueno con un niño. Sé que ha estado casada, pero terminó mal, ¿quieres que investiguemos?»

«Sí, vamos»

«Eh, voilà…» dijo Mary Margaret colocando a Emma delante de la pantalla «Estuvo con un hombre llamado Leopold Parker, se casaron hace casi siete años y él murió hace ocho meses. Me acuerdo de eso, todos los periódicos hablaban de ello, fue encontrado muerto en su casa asesinado de una bala en la cabeza. El caso fue cerrado, nunca se supo lo que realmente ocurrió»

«¿Crees que ella lo mató?»

«Es una de las hipótesis de las que todo el mundo hablaba, pero si no recuerdo mal, hubo una fuerte ola de simpatía hacia ella porque esa noche se encontraba en un estado francamente lamentable. Pasó dos semanas en el hospital, le habían dado una buena paliza»

«O los dos se agredieron mutuamente, o él la agradeció y ella se defendió, es lo que insinúas»

«¡Sí! Yo creo que hay algo más detrás de todo, pero no sé qué. Mi compañera que tenía a Henry en clase en esa época me contó que él parecía muy perturbado, y a partir de ese momento, comenzó a desarrollar un apego exclusivo hacia su madre. Se cerró a sus compañeros de clase y pasaba el día esperando a que ella lo fuera a buscar. Mi compañera ya no contaba las mañanas en las que ella no pudo dejarlo de tanto que lloraba porque no quería separarse de ella. Este año va mejor, viene a clase y participa, pero se mantiene muy tímido e intenta todo el tiempo hablar con su madre, solo la tiene a ella en la cabeza. Ella intenta motivarlo para que participe en la meriendas de cumpleaños, ella las organiza y lo acompaña para que haga amigos, pero se queda pegado a ella como una mariposa a la luz. Ella vino a verme debido a eso, porque está preocupada de que se cierre al mundo»

«¿Es ella la que lo lleva todas las mañanas a la escuela?»

«Todas, sin excepción»

«Pensaba que una mujer como ella tendría alguien para que se encargara de eso»

«No, cuando se refiere a su hijo, Regina Mills viviría cuarenta horas al día por él si fuera necesario»

«Mañana te acompaño al trabajo para verla y darle mi respuesta, eso me dará la oportunidad de ver de lo que hablas»

«¿Vas a aceptar?»

«No lo sé…Creo…No lo sé, implica tantas cosas…Tengo la noche para pensar»

«¿Emma?»

«Hum…»

«¿Podemos ver Pretty Woman?»

«Sí, yo también la tengo dando vueltas por mi cabeza»


	2. Chapter 2

Conocerse

«¿Has tomado una decisión?» cuestionó Mary Margaret mientras sujetaba una taza de café, bastante temprano en la mañana.

«No» suspiró la rubia dejándose caer en la mesa.

«¿Por qué estas dudando?»

«Porque soy una prostituta, Mary. Hay muchas cosas en las que pensar. Algunos clientes van a crear problemas si lo dejo durante un mes. Y además, hay que pensar en el después, si vivo un mes con ella, sin sexo, sin esa relación escort/cliente, ¿cómo haré para comenzar de nuevo? Tú sabes que no hago esto por vocación, será muy difícil recomenzar»

«Lo sé Emma. Pero piensa también que con ese contrato, extraño, te doy la razón, tienes la ocasión de vivir un mes sin hacer todo eso y ganar suficiente dinero para el futuro y poder quizás dejarlo definitivamente. Es una oportunidad Emma»

«…»

«Emma, te quiero de verdad y si te digo esto es porque creo que es la mejor solución para ti, lo sabes. Puedes dejar de vender tu cuerpo durante al menos un mes. Emma, veo tu mirada cada que vez que vuelves a casa, sé lo que sientes cada vez que un hombre entra en ti»

«¿Ah sí? ¿Y qué siento?» dijo la rubia con una voz quebradiza.

«Emma, no hagas eso, sabes que no funciona conmigo»

La joven se relaja en seguida y suspiró con exasperación.

«¿Qué siento, Mary?» dijo calmadamente.

«Te sientes sucia. Lloras en tu cama cuando crees que no te escucho. Sé que eres fuerte Emma, pero sé que estás llegando a tu límite y esta propuesta llega en el mejor momento. Responde a esta pregunta, sin pensar en las consecuencias, ¿qué tienes ganas de hacer en realidad?»

«Decir que sí»

«Entonces, no lo pienses más, lánzate»

Al llegar a la escuela, Emma estaba sobreexcitada esperando ver a Regina, hablaba con su compañera de piso cuando la vio. La alcaldesa llevaba un traje chaqueta negro, falda muy sexy, camisa blanca de la que había desabotonado algunos botones, ofreciendo una vista discreta y sensual sobre su escote. Emma miró hacia abajo y vio a un muchacho que estaba firmemente agarrado a su brazo. Regina hablaba con un papá que parecía tirarle los tejos y el niño le lanzaba unas miradas oscuras escondiéndose ligeramente detrás de ella. Emma vio que la alcaldesa se daba cuenta del malestar de su hijo y la vio cortar en seco la conversación para concentrarse en él. Se agachó ante él e inmediatamente el rostro del niño se iluminó, nada más lo alegraba que su madre ante él.

«Buenos días, señora alcaldesa» dijo Emma llegando a su altura

Regina alzó la mirada y le sonrió sinceramente

«¡Oh, Miss Swan, qué sorpresa! ¿Qué hace aquí?»

«Mi compañera de piso trabaja aquí, la he acompañado para verla» Emma estaba agradablemente sorprendida. Por lo normal, la gente que conocía su trabajo, se ponían tensa en su presencia y evitaban que la relacionase con ella. Pero la morena estaba tranquila, sonriente y totalmente desinteresada de las miradas de los demás.

«Le presento a mi hijo Henry. Henry te presento a Emma, es una amiga, no tienes que tener miedo, ¿te acuerdas?, te hablé de ella esta mañana. Quizás venga a vivir con nosotros, a la casa, para ayudarme» dijo ella sonriendo y haciendo una señal a Emma para que ella también sonriera.

La joven rubia así lo hizo, comprendiendo que la primera impresión parecía muy importante para el niño.

«Hola Henry, estoy contenta de conocerte» dijo ella con una gran sonrisa poniéndose a su altura.

Él miró a su madre permaneciendo un poco escondido detrás de ella, sus pequeñas manos aferradas a la falda y avanzó un poco hacia Emma.

«¿Quieres hacerle daño a mi mamá?»

«¡Oh, no Henry, te lo prometo!»

«¿Qué quieres de ella?»

«Solo quiero ser su amiga»

«La gente no quiere ser su amiga, la gente siempre quiere algo de mamá, algo que ella no quiere darles, entonces ellos lo toman por la fuerza»

«Henry, te prometo que yo no quiero tomar nada de tu mamá por la fuerza, ella es amable y quiero ser su amiga, es todo, y quizás también tu amiga, si a ti te parece bien»

El niño parece relajarse convencido, pero permanece igualmente agarrado.

«Henry, ¿no quieres ir a jugar con tus amigos? Emma y yo tenemos que hablar un momento»

«No, mientras estés aquí, quiero quedarme contigo. Después jugaré con ellos, prometido mamá»

«Henry, ¿sabes? Me gustaría verte jugar con ellos, me agradaría mucho»

«Por favor mamá»

Regina lanzó una mirada turbada a Emma y esta asintió para tranquilizarla. Ella los miró interactuar, Henry sonreía en cuanto su madre lo miraba y cuando la campana sonó, ella vio su rostro entristecerse y llenarse de inquietud al entrar en la clase.

«Perdóneme, Henry es un niño un poco perturbado, pero intentamos solucionarlo, poco a poco»

«No importa. Es adorable»

«Gracias. Entonces…¿Ha pensado en mi…?»

«Sí, y acepto»

«¿De verdad?»

«Si»

Emma vio cómo una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de la alcaldesa y comprendió que había hecho una buena elección.

«Perfecto. Si lo desea, podemos ir a su casa a recoger sus cosas. Así puede instalarse directamente»

«Me parece perfecto»

Una vez en el apartamento, Emma se dio prisa en pensar en todo y se sobresaltó al escuchar a la alcaldesa hablar.

«¿Todo va bien?»

«Oh…no la he oído entrar»

«Discúlpeme, no quería asustarla. Solo me preguntaba una cosa»

«¿Cuál?»

«¿No está preocupada por venir a vivir conmigo a pesar de las preguntas que se hace sobre mí: ¿lo mató ella? ¿Qué pasó esa noche? No lo niegue, sé que se lo pregunta»

«Yo…»

«Sé que ha tenido que investigar sobre mí, mi propuesta es particular, yo hubiera hecho lo mismo en su lugar. Simplemente, no deseo hablar de mi ex marido. Henry y yo hemos sufrido mucho y desearía dejar eso en el pasado. No puedo asegurarle sino una cosa, y es que no tiene nada que temer de mí»

«Eso me vale»

«¿Ya está? ¿Nada de negociar para saber la verdad?»

«Sé cuando la gente miente y sé que usted dice la verdad al asegurarme que no tengo nada que temer…así que…me vale»

Regina sonrió y Emma pudo ver alivio en su mirada. La llevó a su gran mansión y la llevo a la habitación de invitados en donde la dejó un tiempo para instalarse. Emma se tomó el tiempo de colocar sus cosas en su nuevo cuarto. La habitación era más lujosa que todo lo que ella había conocido. La cama era inmensa y el armario antiguo. Entró en el cuarto de baño que ahora era el suyo y no pudo evitar exclamar al ver una gran bañera en la que fácilmente cabían dos personas. Rozó la cerámica blanca y volvió a la habitación. Un olor le llegó a la nariz y se dirigió a la cocina.

Encontró a Regina preparando de comer y se sentó en la barra frente a ella.

«¿Cocina, señora alcaldesa?»

«Llámeme Regina, por favor. Sí, cocino, es el momento en el que puedo relajarme» dijo sonriendo.

«Entonces, ¿quizás desea que la deje tranquila?»

«No, quédese…Es agradable tener un adulto con quien hablar. Soy feliz con Henry, él es todo lo que importa, pero, está bien tener una charla con alguien que no sea del trabajo»

«¿Por qué desea sorprender de esa manera a sus ciudadanos?»

«Estoy harta de escucharlos cotillear a mi paso. Se piensan que soy una mujer frígida. Muchos dicen que es mi culpa si mi marido me engañaba con todas las pasantes que estaban cerca de él. Mi culpa…» suspiró ella.

Emma pudo leer una profunda tristeza en su mirada, pero la alcaldesa escondió inmediatamente esa expresión y recobró el aplomo.

«No hablemos del pasado. ¿Le gusta la lasaña?»

«Me encanta, ¡qué bien huele!»

Comenzaron a charlar mientras comían con una comodidad que sorprendió a las dos. Por la tarde, la llevó a su despacho y la hizo descubrir su vida de alcaldesa, después la volvió a dejar para ir a buscar a Henry al cole. Emma aprovechó para llamar a Mary Margaret.

«Entonces, ¿ese primer día?»

«Alucinante. Hemos charlado como si nos conociéramos desde siempre, es amable y brillante. Me siento cómoda con ella»

«¿Me lo imagino o estás empezando a colarte por ella?»

«Deja de decir tonterías, no, solo es trabajo, pero es mucho mejor que mi trabajo habitual»

«Ya…y ¿te ha hablado de sus secretos?»

«Llevo en su casa un día, deja de soñar. Y además ha sido muy clara sobre el hecho de que no quería remover el pasado»

«Y además no vas a poder empujarla a que te haga confidencias sobre la almohada»

«¡Qué frustración! Es la primera vez que deseo a uno de mis clientes y es también la primera vez que no se me quiere para el sexo»

«¿La deseas?»

«Y tanto, ¿has visto como es de…sexy y woww?»

«Suerte, querida»

«Hasta mañana»

Se paseó por la casa y sintió su corazón embalarse al escuchar abrirse la puerta de la entrada.

«Estamos aquí» escuchó y se precipitó a su encuentro.

«Hola Henry»

«Mamá me ha dicho que te quedarás con nosotros un mes»

«En efecto»

«Ok»

Henry pasó el día pegado a su madre, él miraba a Emma, la juzgaba, la analizaba y ella tenía la sensación de ser el sujeto principal de un estudio de comportamiento. Hacia las ocho de la noche, Henry finalmente se durmió y Regina sirvió a cada uno una copa de sidra.

«Perdóname, generalmente Henry no es así en casa, está más relajado. Solo está analizando si eres una amenaza o no»

«No hay problema, parece muy protector contigo»

Las dos mujeres habían caído fácilmente en el tuteo.

«Oh, eso es un eufemismo. Es muy pequeño, y ya ha visto y escuchado mucho para su edad. Necesita saber que no quieres hacerme daño, después de eso se relajará»

Una vez más, las dos mujeres hablaban sin restricción, charlando como si se conocieran de siempre. Hacia medianoche, Regina se levantó para ir a acostarse y pasó a ver a que a la rubia no le faltaba de nada.

«Todo está bien, gracias»

«Hum..de hecho Miss Swan…Me preguntaba una cosa»

«Diga»

«¿Lo va a llevar bien? Quiero decir…un mes sin…sin sexo»

«Oh, no estoy acostumbrada, pero habrá que hacerlo, supongo que encontraré alternativas»

Regina tuvo la sensación de ponerse completamente roja al imaginar a la rubia masturbándose a algunos pasos de ella.

«¿Y usted, Señora Mills? ¿No lo va a echar de menos?»

«Heu, no…No lo necesito, no he tenido ninguna relación desde la muerte de mi marido y lo llevo muy bien»

«¿Nada en ocho meses?»

«Nada en absoluto»

«Pero es imposible»

«No…es…descansado»

«Yo, cuando no hago nada en quince días, me convierto en una bola de hormonas»

«Entonces, sé a lo que atenerme»

«Sí»

«¿Te sucede a menudo no tener a nadie en quince días? ¿Ningún cliente?»

«Los clientes no los cuento. Es un trabajo, no es con lo que soñaba de pequeña. Nunca me da placer, en fin, sí, un poco con las mujeres, pero raramente, y nunca orgasmos, es solo…un trabajo»

«Oh, perdona mi indiscreción»

«No, es normal, debemos conocernos, es la idea de todo esto»

Regina asintió y la dejó sola. La semana pasó increíblemente deprisa, las dos mujeres aprendían a conocerse y a apreciarse, una verdadera amistad estaba naciendo entre ellas.

El miércoles por la noche, la tensión sexual de Emma creció bastante cuando entró en el salón y vio a Regina haciendo yoga. La alcaldesa estaba en pantalones cortos y top, una gran parte de su cuerpo al descubierto antes los ojos hambrientos de la rubia que no pudo desviar su mirada hasta que su presencia fue notada.

«Emma, ¿necesitas algo?» dijo Regina pasando de la sensual posición del pescado que hizo abrir y secarse la boca a la joven prostituta, a la posición del loto.

«Ehu…yo…ehu…no…yo…buenas noches» dijo Emma totalmente turbada.

«Buenas noches Emma»

Cuando la alcaldesa se metió en la cama después de una ducha rápida, escuchó ruidos provenientes de la habitación de Emma y se quedó quieta para entender lo que pasaba. Emma parecía gemir, pero la alcaldesa quería quedarse tranquila, se acercó despacio a la puerta mal cerrada y echó una ojeada a través de la fina abertura. Sintió cómo su sexo se humedecía al ver a la rubia acostada desnuda, arqueándose sobre las sábanas masturbándose frenéticamente. Un pensamiento totalmente inesperado cruzó su mente, unas ganas tremendas de entrar en la habitación y reemplazar los dedos que Emma hundía en ella por los suyos. No pudo desviar la vista de la rubia hasta que la vio arrasada por su orgasmo y trago con dificultad cuando la escuchó gemir su nombre. Se precipitó hacia su habitación y dio vueltas un momento por su cama antes de descender su mano hacia su clítoris. Lo pellizcó tímidamente, después casa vez más rápido acercándose a la liberación que necesitaba tanto. Se corrió fuerte, ahogando sus gritos en la almohada, las imágenes del rostro de la rubia invadían su cerebro.

El jueves, Emma no entendía por qué Regina la estaba evitando durante todo el día. Al llegar la noche, no conseguía dormir, perpleja, cuando a las cuatro de la mañana fue sacada de sus pensamientos por unos gritos, se levantó de un salto y vio a Regina precipitarse a la habitación de su hijo. Henry gritaba, presa de una violenta pesadilla.

«Nooooo, Mamáaaaa, mamáaaa, nooooo, no le hagas daño, deja de hacerle daño a mamá»

«Estoy bien Henry, todo va bien» dijo al alcaldesa cogiéndolo en sus brazos. El niño se despertó sobresaltado y se estrelló contra ella.

«Mamá, he vuelto a verlo, no dejo de ver aquello»

«Lo sé, mi pequeño, mi gran muchacho, lo sé. Un día, te lo prometo, parará»

«¿Cuándo mamá? ¿Cuándo? Todo el tiempo tengo miedo de que tú estés muerta»

«Pero yo estoy aquí, Henry, y no tienes que temer nada, ya no tenemos nada de lo que temer, él ya no nos hará daño, y lo sabes, Henry»

«Me gustaría que durmieras conmigo»

Regina aceptó y dejó que su hijo se acostara a su lado. Solo se calmaba así, sintiendo su corazón latir en su oído, asegurándose de que ella estaba bien viva. Después de una hora él dormía profundamente y Regina lo colocó mejor y lo arropó antes de salir de la habitación del niño. Se dio de frente con Emma que subía con dos chocolates calientes.

«He pensado que un chocolate te repondría»

«Muchas gracias»

«¿Quieres hablar de ello?»

«No, en realidad»

«Entonces, ¿quieres charlar un rato?»

Regina no decía nada y Emma la agarró amablemente por el brazo.

«Hey, Regina, ninguna presión, no te obligo a que me cuentes»

«¿Podemos ir a tu habitación?»

«Sí, por supuesto» dijo Emma contenta de que la alcaldesa no huyera de ella.

Regina se sentó con las piernas cruzadas a los pies de la cama y contempló por un momento su chocolate pensando. Se sentía bien junto a la rubia, se sentía en confianza y la apreciaba mucho aunque no se conocieran desde hace mucho tiempo. Pero ella no estaba preparada para abrirse. Miró a la rubia que le sonreía sinceramente y no pudo evitar sonreír a su vez sin darse cuenta.

«Haz que piense en otra cosa, Emma, por favor»

Ella dijo eso con una expresión tan triste que Emma sintió inmediatamente la necesidad de cuidar de ella y de protegerla.


	3. Chapter 3

¿Qué esperas de mí?

«¿Deseas que te haga pensar en otra cosa, Regina?»

La alcaldesa movió tímidamente la cabeza.

«Sí, yo…Cada vez que Henry tiene sus pesadillas, también me afecta a mí. Pero después siempre estoy sola. Hoy estás tú aquí, tengo a alguien para que me ayude a relajarme»

«Relajarte…¿Cómo quieres que te relaje?»

Emma se desenvolvía con soltura en su papel de prostituta. Aunque odiara su trabajo, es lo que hacía desde hace años y comenzó a comportarse sensualmente sin darse cuenta. Su voz era un ronroneo y su tono, grave, sus ojos estaban oscuros y se había acercado a la alcaldesa.

«Yo no…sé…» murmuró Regina sin moverse

La joven rubia no había tenido a nadie que la necesitara a excepción de Mary Margaret. Tenía la costumbre de arreglar todo con sexo y dejaba que sus costumbres guiarán sus acciones.

«Conozco muchas maneras de relajarse, Regina»

Emma se aproximó a ella, la prostituta miraba cómo los ojos de la morena iban de sus ojos a su boca. Mientras se acercaba, comprendió que no debía extremar las coas porque correría el riesgo de hacerla huir. Así que evitó sus labios y comenzó a besar su cuello dulcemente, tiernamente. Regina se crispó completamente, pero no la rechazó. Se quedó ahí, sentada con las piernas cruzadas, la bella rubia de rodillas inclinada sobre ella.

La alcaldesa no pudo evitar gemir de placer cuando Emma deslizó lentamente su mano por su muslo, desvelando progresivamente su piel suave y satinada. La joven prostituta tomó confianza al escucharla e interpretó el gemido como luz verde para ir más lejos. Apoyó una mano en su cadera y la incitó a acostarse. Regina, en un principio, accedió, pero de repente sintió el peso del cuerpo encima de ella y comenzó a entrar en pánico. Intentó calmarse y apreciar las atenciones tan dulces, agradables e intensas que le ofrecía, pero su corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente a su pesar.

«Para, para, espera Emma, yo no…yo no puedo»

Emma se separó inmediatamente de ella y se echó a un lado algo perdida.

«Perdona, yo…creí que era lo que querías»

«Yo no…puedo. Me gustaría, de verdad Emma, es muy agradable, pero no puedo. Prefiero que no haya sexo»

«Ok. Dejé que se produjera lo natural, pero no se volverá a producir, te lo prometo. Solo tengo una pregunta, Regina»

«¿Cuál?»

«¿Qué esperas de verdad de mí?»

«Te lo he dicho…Está esa fiesta en…»

«Eso lo sé, pero estoy aquí desde hace una semana y tengo la sensación de que no pasa nada. Me doy cuenta de que estás tan perdida como yo, pero paso mis días sin nada que hacer solo esperando que volváis. Me vuelvo loca dando vueltas, ojeando tus libros, navegando por la red y llamando a Mary Margaret. Casi no tengo ningún contacto con Henry y sin embargo me muero de ganas por conocerlo y por mostrarle que no tiene nada que temer de mí. Me gustan nuestras conversaciones, pero no nos estamos conociendo realmente. En cuanto el tema se vuelve muy personal, levantas una barrera a tu alrededor para impedirme entrar»

«Perdón» suspiró Regina «no me daba cuenta de que la situación era tan tensa para ti»

«Necesito hace algo con mis días, tengo ganas de descubrir a Henry. Sé que él no está muy cómodo con que yo esté aquí, e inconscientemente tú le dejas hacer, no le impides que se esconda en su habitación. Eres su madre y quieres protegerlo, pero quizás yo pueda hacer que confíe en mí»

«Sí, creo que estará bien. Voy a hablar con él, eso le ayudará a avanzar»

«Gracias»

«Y por lo que concierne a tus días, podríamos encontrar algo. Quizás podrías venir conmigo a mi despacho y ayudarme o yo podría traer trabajo a casa para estar contigo»

«Encontraremos algo. Lo siento, te he dicho esto ahora, pero tendría que habértelo dicho mucho antes. No te preocupes, hemos tenido un mal comienzo, pero nos vamos adaptando poco a poco. Para cambiar de tema y cambiarte las ideas, ¿qué te parece un pequeño juego?»

«¿Qué tipo de juego?»

«Pregunta/respuesta, eso nos va ayudar a conocernos mejor y va a hacer que pienses en otra cosa, y para no entrar en algo muy secreto, tenemos derecho a tres vetos cada una, ¿ok?»

«Ok. Yo comienzo»

Emma asintió sentándose con las piernas cruzadas dispuesta a responder a su primera pregunta.

«¿Tienes hermanos o hermanas?»

«No, a excepción de Mary Margaret a la que considero como mi hermana»

«Hija única entonces»

«En realidad no»

«¿Cómo es eso?»

«Fui abandonada al nacer y estuve de familia en familia hasta que me escapé a los 15 años»

«Oh, lo siento»

«No tienes por qué»

«¿Por qué te escapaste?»

«Hey, ya he respondido dos preguntas, es mi turno»

«Adelante» dijo la alcaldesa enderezándose

Emma pensó un momento en su pregunta. Sabía que primero debía atacar con preguntas ligeras, para no incomodarla demasiado pronto.

«¿Cuál es tu color favorito?»

Regina la miró asombrada por la pregunta.

«Hum…El violeta. Me toca…»

«No. Tengo derecho a dos preguntas. ¿Película favorita?»

«_Todo sobre mi madre_ de Pedro Almodóvar»

«No la conozco»

«¿No conoces ninguna de sus películas?»

«Ninguna. ¿De qué va la historia?»

«El amor incondicional de una madre que pierde a su hijo y busca salir adelante después de esa pérdida. El realizador hace un trabajo excelente plasmando las relaciones entre las distintas mujeres, y la intensidad del papel nos hace olvidar a la actriz, solo vemos a esa madre destrozada»

Emma miró por un rato a la morena y comprendió que su amor por esa película se debía a momentos de su pasado que aún no había superado y de los que todavía no estaba preparada para hablar.

«Entonces me la harás descubrir. Tu turno de preguntar»

«¿Por qué te escapaste?»

Emma rio e inspiró profundamente antes de responder.

«En las dos últimas familias era maltratada. En la penúltima, era el hijo mayor el que me pegaba en cuanto se enfadaba porque yo salía con su mejor amigo y no con él. En la última, era el padre, y cuando comencé a tener miedo de que me agredierá…de que él me…preferí marcharme»

«¿Has sido ya…? No, espera, es tu turno de preguntar»

«¿Cuál es…?»

«Hazme preguntas personales, Emma. Veo perfectamente que lo estás evitando»

«¿Cómo era tu relación con tus padres?»

Regina se tensó inmediatamente e inspiró profundamente.

«No eran muy buenas. Mi madre solo vivía para las apariencias, la notoriedad, los titulares. Ella no quería que yo tuviera amigos y que gente que ella no controlara se me acercase. Quería que yo fuera excelente en todo, ya fuera en mis estudios, mi físico, en violín, en piano. Tenía que ser la mejor. Cuando no ganaba alguna competición, lo pagaba caro»

«¿Te pegaba?»

«No me hacía daño físico, pero a veces las palabras hacen más daños que los golpes. Pienso que ella nunca ha sido capaz de quererme»

«¿Y tu padre?»

«Él me quería, pero era cobarde y no se atrevía a decirle nada y dejaba que hiciera lo que quisiera. Cuando le preguntaba que podía hacer yo para que ella se sintiera orgullosa de mí, me respondía "sé perfecta y ella no tendrá nada que decir" Me decía que sabía que era injusto, pero que con ella solo había una solución. Nunca se interpuso, jamás me protegió»

Regina no pudo evitar llorar y sus sollozos se redoblaron cuando Emma la rodeó con sus brazos protectores.

«Chuuuuuuut…todo va bien…»

Ella le acariciaba tiernamente los cabellos y depositó un beso en su frente.

«¿Viven todavía tus padres?»

«Sí, viven en Chicago»

«¿Tu madre sigue siendo tan exigente?»

«Sí, pero mi cargo de alcaldesa la satisface un poco. No quiere a Henry, y siempre se lo ha demostrado, eso me ha ayudado a levantarme finalmente contra ella, para proteger a mi hijo. No nos hemos visto desde la muerte de mi marido y no me importa»

«¿Estará ella en esa fiesta?»

«Sí»

«Entonces, si he comprendido bien, ¿es sobre todo a ella a quien quieres mostrarme?»

«Sinceramente, sí. Sé que no lo soportará y quiero dejarle claro que ella ya no controla mi vida»

«Estoy contenta de ayudarte con este proyecto» dijo Emma besando su cabeza.

«¿Cuál es tu comida preferida?»

«Italiana» respondió Emma sin la menor vacilación.

«¿No puede ser más concreta?»

«Italiana en general, pizzas, pasta, lasañas»

«¿Has viajado mucho?» continuó Regina feliz por conocer pequeñas cosas sobre la rubia.

«He recorrido Estados Unidos de este a oeste, pero nunca he pasado las fronteras del país»

«¿Qué país te gustaría conocer?»

«La Polinesia francesa y Camboya. ¿Y tú? ¿Ya has viajado?»

«Mucho en el país, también he estado en Francia, París y Burdeos, en Inglaterra, Escocia, Irlanda, Japón, China, Vietnam…»

«Ok, he entendido, has visto todo el planeta»

«Iba a ver a mi madre en sus conferencias y no disfrutaba mucho. Solo lograba divertirme cuando me escapara y descubría el país en auto stop hasta que los hombres de mi madre me encontraban. Eso la volvía loca, pero yo lo hacía igual»

«Estoy ansiosa por interpretar nuestro número delante de ella»

«Yo también. Mi único remordimiento es que mi padre se va a sentir perdido, él cree que lo considero aún un confidente. Nunca ha comprendido que le guardo rencor»

«¿Nunca has hablado con él sobre eso?»

«No, él no me protegía, y a veces me pregunto qué comportamiento podría haber tenido si yo lo molestaba»

«Eres una mujer fuerte e independiente ahora. Y en algún momento, les vas a mostrar hasta qué punto eres tú quien dicta tu vida»

«Emma…¿Puedo quedarme un rato aquí?»

«¿Quieres dormir conmigo?»

«Sí, por favor, tengo miedo de no conseguir dormir. Aquí, me siento segura»

Emma escuchó suspirar a Regina en sus brazos y sintió cómo poco a poco se iba quedando dormida pegada a ella. La miró sonriendo y la realidad la golpeó de lleno. No la conocía sino desde hace cinco días, pero estaba apegándose a esa mujer tan hermosa y tan rota. Por primera vez en su vida, Emma sentía que no podría luchar contra esos sentimientos que estaban naciendo. Así que decidió, en la penumbra de la noche, acogerlos con fatalidad. Dejaría crecer esos sentimientos en secreto e iba a disfrutar el máximo del tiempo de su contrato. No importa que el final fuera doloroso, si ella podía con su presencia y su silencio ayudar a esta mujer y a su hijo, entonces lo haría. Por primera vez en su vida, Emma Swan sentía que la necesitaban.

Muy temprano, Henry se despertó y corrió, como todas las mañanas, a ver dónde estaba su madre. Era su primer pensamiento al despertar, verificar que su madre estaba bien. No la encontró ni en su habitación, ni en la cocina ni en el despacho, recorrió toda la casa y, asustado, decidió echar un ojo en la habitación que ocupaba Emma. Vio a su madre dormida en los brazos de la rubia, el rostro sereno. Él no la había visto dormir tan relajada desde hace mucho tiempo y comprendió, por la manera en que había rodeado con su brazo el vientre de la rubia, que eran los brazos de Emma los que la habían tranquilizado. Vio a la joven moverse, despertarse y observarla. Ella sonreía mirando a su madre dormir, la vio enrojecerse al ver que el pijama de la morena se había subido mostrando la mitad de sus pechos. Henry se disponía a entrar en la habitación para impedirle aprovecharse de su mamá, pero vio que ponía el pijama en su lugar, rápidamente, sin mirar. Ese comportamiento le chocó, no estaba acostumbrado a eso, los hombres intentaban siempre aprovecharse de su madre, ¿por qué Emma que podía hacerlo discretamente no lo había hecho cuando parecía que tenía ganas?

Henry era joven y no hacía ninguna diferencia entre hombre/mujeres, jóvenes/viejos, malos/buenos. Para sus ojos de niño, todo el mundo quería mal a su madre y buscaba aprovecharse de ella, pero, aparentemente, Emma era diferente. Ella no despertó a la morena cuando salió despacio de la cama y se dirigió a la cocina sin hacer ruido. Henry se había escondido y continuaba mirándola.

«¿Qué haces?» dijo él cuando vio que sacaba una bandeja y la llenaba con cosas deliciosas

«Buenos días, Henry, preparo una bandeja para que tu mamá tenga su desayuno en la cama»

Henry frunció el ceño y se acercó, nadie, excepto él, había hecho nada tan amable por su mamá, ¿por qué Emma actuaba así?

«¿Por qué?»

«Porque está cansada, no ha dormido bien y he pensado que esto le gustaría. Es mi amiga y es lo que hacen las amigas»

«¿También vas a traicionarla?»

«Henry, te juro que nunca haré nada para dañar a tu mamá. Tienes mi palabra, solo deseo que sea feliz»

«Hum…Ok, voy a ayudarte»

Y por primera vez desde que está ahí, Henry comenzó a abrirse a ella. Ella le dijo que conocía a su maestra y él le contó lo que ella les había hecho hacer el día anterior. Se comportaba tímidamente, pero era un gran paso hacia adelante. Ella tomó la bandeja y la subió a la habitación, seguida por el niño. Él entró y se abalanzó a los brazos de su madre, despertándola con un sobresalto para desespero de Emma.

La joven rubia se acercó y miró a madre e hijo haciéndose mimos. Regina intentaba discernir dónde estaba y su rostro se iluminó con una sonrisa al ver a Emma.


	4. Chapter 4

Encontrar su lugar

Regina cuestionó con la mirada y la joven rubia le sonrió tiernamente.

«Buenos días, Regina, Henry y yo hemos pensado que un desayuno en la cama te haría bien»

«No, no es verdad, ha sido idea de Emma, ella la tuvo sola, yo solo la he ayudado»

«Bueno, y entonces, ¿por qué rechazas compartir el triunfo?»

«Porque nadie es nunca amable con mamá, así que cuando sucede quiero que ella lo sepa»

Regina miró a Emma y sonrió de oreja a oreja

«Gracias Emma, no era necesario»

«Lo he hecho con mucho gusto Regina»

Así que desayunaron los tres y la alcaldesa se dio cuenta con placer que su hijo comenzaba a dirigirse a Emma y a mirarla sin desconfianza.

«Se está abriendo a ti, está muy bien. Eres la primera persona con la que comienza a comunicarse fuera de mí, y como mucho de la señorita Blanchard» dijo Regina mientras veía como su hijo corría a vestirse.

«Es porque nadie puede resistirse al encanto de Emma»

Regina sonrió amablemente

«¿Qué te parece si me acompañas hoy al trabajo y buscamos algo en qué ocupar tus días?»

«Con mucho gusto. Y ya verás que mi presencia en tu trabajo te hará tus jornadas mucho más agradables si lo comparamos con las caras avinagradas que vi la última vez que fui»

Regina rio y se percató de que un mechón de cabello cubría el rostro de la rubia. Sin comprender exactamente el porqué, se encontró de repente con su mano sobre el rostro de la rubia, apartando dulcemente el mechón y poniéndolo detrás de la oreja. Emma perdió su sonrisa clavando su mirada en la de la morena. Se disponía a hablar cuando Regina se alejó de ella.

«Hum, tu…tu mechón estaba sobre tus…sobre tus ojos»

«Gracias» dijo Emma al ver la turbación de la morena.

Se miraron durante unos instantes, incapaces de moverse o de hablar hasta que Henry las hizo sobresaltarse al entrar.

«¿Qué hacéis?» dijo el niño frunciendo el ceño.

«Nada, cariño» dijo Regina agachándose frente a él «Te esperaba para llevarte al cole, ¿estás listo?»

«Sí»

Él vio a Emma marcharse para buscar sus cosas y lanzó una mirada inquisitiva a su madre

«¿Viene con nosotros?»

«Sí, Henry, va a ir a trabajar conmigo»

«¿Se va a quedar contigo todo el día?»

«Eso es» confirmó Regina mientras veía cómo su hijo fruncía un poco más el ceño «¿Algo va mal?»

«¿Por qué ella tiene el derecho que quedarse contigo y yo no?»

«Porque tú tienes que ir al cole y porque es bueno que pases tiempo con tus compañeros. Y además, tú me tienes las noches, los fines de semanas y las vacaciones»

«Sí, pero Emma también está por las noches y también estará en las vacaciones»

«Henry, Emma solo estará con nosotros un mes. Y además no tienes que estar celoso, tú eres la persona más importante en mi vida y eso nunca cambiará. Emma es una amiga y está aquí para ayudarme. No la veas como una amenaza, mira esta mañana, ella ha sido muy amable»

«Lo sé, pero…» el niño dejo de hablar, sin atreverse a continuar

«Háblame tesoro»

«¿Y si ella intenta ocupar mi lugar?»

«Nunca podría ni querría hacerlo»

«Sí, pero veo que tú te sientes mejor desde que ella está aquí. Estoy contento, mamá, porque cuando tú sonríes, yo también sonrío. Pero tengo miedo de molestaros si vosotras…si vosotras…»

«¿Si nosotras qué, mi amor?» preguntó Regina enternecida.

«Si os empezáis a dar la mano y a daros besos»

«¿Y por qué haríamos eso, Henry?»

«Porque tú me has dicho que cuando los adultos se aman, ellos hacen eso para demostrárselo y es eso lo que hacen las personas que vemos en la calle, que se dan besos en la boca. Y yo ya no soy un bebé, mamá, veo que tú quieres mucho a Emma y ella también te quiere mucho»

Regina lo tomó por los brazos besándole sus dos mejillas

«Eres tan adorable. Escucha Henry, Emma es una amiga, solo una amiga. Es verdad que le he cogido cariño desde que está aquí, pero es solo una amiga. Te he prometido que siempre te diría la verdad, así que voy a seguir haciéndolo. No sé si un día no tendré ganas de darle la mano y darle besos, porque me cuesta comprender lo que pasa en mi corazón. De momento, no nos conocemos desde hace mucho y sé que ella es solo una amiga, ¿comprendes?»

«Sí, mamá, estoy contento de que esté aquí. Lo único que quiero es nada cambie entre nosotros»

«Nada cambiará nunca mi amor por ti. Eres mi sol, Henry, lo más preciado que tengo»

«¿Me dirás si la amas?»

«Te lo prometo Henry. Siempre serás el primero en estar al corriente de todo»

«Te quiero mamá»

«Te quiero Henry»

Emma apareció algunos minutos después sin atreverse a hacer ruido para no molestar a madre e hijo. Regina la vio e indicó que era hora de ir al cole. Las dos mujeres acompañaron al niño hasta el patio del colegio y Emma aprovechó para ir a ver a Mary Margaret.

«¡Hey, Emma! ¡Qué bueno verte! ¿Cómo estás?»

«¡Muy bien! He hablado con Regina del problema de mis días y tenías razón, ella lo comprendió inmediatamente. De hecho, voy con ella al trabajo, vamos a ver juntas qué tarea puedo hacer. ¡Te das cuenta Mary, voy a trabajar en el ayuntamiento! ¡Es el colmo!»

La maestra se echó a reír antes de continuar.

«¿Y con Henry?»

«¡No sé lo que pensar! Al principio, estaba a la defensiva y desconfiaba mucho de mí. Después, esta mañana, gran progreso porque he preparado el desayuno a su madre. Y ahora de nuevo, me parece que está extraño, tengo la sensación de molestarlo. Yo no conozco realmente nada de niños y no sé cómo interpretar sus comportamientos»

«Para mí es muy sencillo» dijo su amiga sin añadir más

«Cómo…»

«En mi opinión, él simplemente tiene miedo de que le robes a su madre. Viven solos desde hace ocho meses. Están ahí el uno para el otro y se siente investido de la misión de proteger a su madre. Desde que estás allí, Regina tiene alguien más con quien hablar, en quien pensar, con quien crear vínculos. La muerte de su padre es una oscura historia y creo que, en su proceso de reconstrucción, cada cambio en su ambiente lo aterroriza»

«Pero yo no estoy aquí para robarle a su madre»

«¡Emma, tiene seis años! No razona de esa manera. Lo único que ve es que tú representas un cambio y es evidente que te sientes atraída por ella. No estoy con vosotros, pero apuesto a que eso debe notarse. Los niños notan esas cosas»

«¿Qué harías en mi lugar?»

Mary Margaret sonrió al percibir que su amiga no negaba su atracción por la alcaldesa.

«Primeramente, si él te hace preguntas, yo sería honesta con él. Debe ver que puede confiar en ti. Si le dices que quieres mucho a su madre, hay más posibilidades que lo acepte e incluso que te apoye si ve que tú le puedes traer la felicidad. Después si ves que está distante, se comporta mal contigo, etc…no dudes en hablar con él. Debes decirle que te da pena porque tú quieres ser su amiga. Eso lo ayudará a no verte como un amenaza»

«Gracias Mary»

«Emma, ¿tú…aprecias a…Regina?»

«No lo sé, solo nos conocemos desde hace una semana, es una amiga»

«No hablo de amor. Hablo de lo que pasa por tu mente con respecto a ella. Emma, desde que te conozco, nunca has estado liada a nadie, solo relaciones pasajeras. Siempre has sido renuente a cualquier sentimiento, nunca has querido tener pareja. Entonces ahora, dime, con ella, ¿qué piensas?»

Emma se quedó pensativa un momento, confusa con sus sentimientos. Miró a Regina que se ocupaba de su hijo y cuando la morena cruzó su mirada y le sonrió, todo estaba claro a sus ojos.

«La deseo, pero no quiero algo pasajero con ella. Me gusta, deseo descubrirla, conocer su pasado y sus demonios para poder protegerme. Soy una completa estúpida, solo nos conocemos desde hace una semana, ella mi jefa y es hetero. Tengo la sensación de que me estoy deslizando poco a poco hacia un desastre, pero soy incapaz de pararme porque significaría no volver a verla»

Mientras decía esto, las lágrimas se mostraban en sus ojos

«Oh, Emma, no seas fatalista, no sabes nada. Quizás esta historia tenga una posibilidad, ¿por qué no? El hecho de que sea hetero no es un fin en sí mismo. Me decías que ella ya no quiero sexo en absoluto, creo que su marido la hizo sufrir»

«Eres muy buena al intentar subirme la moral» dijo Emma abrazándola «Te quiero Mary, gracias por estar ahí»

«Yo también te quiero bella rubia. Prométeme que no vas a entrar en pánico y encerrarte si sientes que algo puede pasar»

«Prometido, pero cálmate Mary, por el momento solo es una atracción y no sé en absoluto a dónde va a conducir esto»

Soltó a su amiga y volvió con Regina.

«En verdad conoces mucho a la señorita Blanchard» dijo Henry al verla aproximarse.

«Sí, ella es como mi hermana»

«Ella es amable» dijo él dulcemente «Si ella te quiere, también tú debes ser amable»

«Sí, lo soy, y tienes todo el derecho en no confiar en mí tan pronto, pero te prometo que al conocerme mejor, verás que es verdad»

El niño le sonrió y besó a su madre antes de ir a regañadientes a reunirse con sus compañeros de clase. Las dos mujeres volvieron al coche para dirigirse al ayuntamiento.

«Gracias por ser tan paciente con Henry»

«Es un niño adorable, y además es tu hijo, vale la pena» no pudo evitar decir

Regina la miró brevemente y Emma se dio cuenta del rojo que coloreaba sus mejillas.

«Está un poco perdido respecto a lo que debe pensar de ti»

«Es normal, soy una desconocida en su frágil mundo que quiere preservar a cualquier precio. Quiere protegerte, y yo he comprendido que los dos habéis sufrido mucho. Debe aprender a conocerme para ver que yo solo quiero haceros bien, y ver que un cambio no significa automáticamente algo malo»

«Es lo que él me decía esta mañana. Tiene miedo de que las cosas cambien y de perder su lugar en mi corazón. Sabe que lo amo, pero desde hace ocho meses solo hemos sido él y yo. Está dándose cuenta de que debe compartir y para sus ojos de niño, es un enorme temor»

«¿Por qué tiene ese temor de tener que compartirte?»

Regina se enrojeció un poco más y mantuvo los ojos fijos en la carretera.

«Oh, eso…es una tontería, él…Se imagina que nosotras tenemos ganas de ser más que amigas y que tarde o temprano él nos va a molestar»

«¿Acaso es una tontería? ¿Pensar que podamos ser más que amigas?»

Regina la miró y se puso escarlata.

«Yo no…no es…somos amigas Emma, yo no…No busco…yo no…»

«Hey, cálmate Regina» dijo Emma riendo «Por supuesto que somos amigas. Solo era un simple pregunta»

Permanecieron calladas el resto del camino y Emma no podía dejar de sonreír. La incomodidad evidente de la alcaldesa probaba que sus sentimientos hacia ella no eran tan claros como quería hacer parecer y aunque sabía que estaba esperando por nada, eso le agradaba a la rubia.

Una vez en el despacho, pensaron en qué podría hacer Emma.

«Lo que molesta es que solo tengo en la cabeza tareas ingratas, responder al teléfono, ayudarme con el papeleo»

«¿Y…? Eso no es un problema. Al menos tendría algo en que ocupar el tiempo»

Durante toda la mañana, Regina la formó en las diferentes tareas y pudo constatar que la joven se adaptaba increíblemente rápido y manejaba muy bien lo que le pedía que hiciera. Almorzaron juntas, mientras reían contándose momentos divertidos de su pasado. En la sobremesa, Regina tenía una reunión y Emma aceptó asistir para ver a la morena en su función de alcaldesa.

Una veintena de personas se instaló en la gran sala de reuniones del ayuntamiento. Regina presidía y Emma estaba sentada en el otro extremo de la mesa para tener una vista del conjunto. Observó a esos hombres y mujeres sentarse y rápidamente pudo ver quiénes respetaban a su amiga y quiénes no lo hacían. Cuando Regina comenzó a hablar, un silencio se produjo en la asamblea. Emma estaba impresionada por la autoridad natural de la que hacía gala. La alcaldesa hablaba con voz fuerte y segura y no dudaba en poner a cada uno en su lugar sin miramientos. Tenía sin duda un don para dirigir y la rubia era incapaz de desviar su mirada de ella. La encontraba bella, incluso de porte real con ese aire serio, esa seguridad y una determinación sin fisuras.

Después de dos horas de reunión, dos hombres a la derecha de Emma se pusieron a hablar entre ellos. Al escucharles pronunciar el nombre de la morena, la joven prostituta se concentró en lo que estaban diciendo, percibiendo que no eran elogios.

«¡Cómo me gustaría que utilizara su boca para otra cosa que no fuese hablar!» dijo el primero

«¡Tú los has dicho! Siempre he dicho que el sitio de las mujeres no es el poder, sino la cocina o la cama. Ya no soporto que tenga éxito en todo lo que emprende en esta ciudad, me gustaría que alguien la pusiera en su lugar»

«Su marido sabía ponerla en su lugar, por lo que dicen»

«Ah, sí, cuando pienso que se llevaba a sus amantes a su casa, era un gran hombre»

Emma sentía cómo la cólera se apoderaba de ella, pero cerró los puños para contenerse.

«¿Sabes que circula el rumor de que no ha estado con nadie desde su muerte?»

«¿Quién la querría? Es una castradora y es frígida según dicen»

«Su pobre marido que tenía que ir con otras para satisfacerse»

«Con una mujer tan fría y autoritaria no tenía otra elección»

«Hum, estoy seguro de que perdería toda su autoridad desnuda, a cuatro patas, con el culo levantado esperándome»

«Yo preferiría llenar su boca para hacerla callar»

«Entre los dos podríamos hacer algo de ella finalmente»

Y los dos hombres se echaron a reír, orgullosos de su conversación. Para Emma ya fue demasiado. Golpeó su mano contra la mesa y se inclinó hacia ellos.

«¿Vais a cerrar vuestras bocazas de odiosos y patéticos payasos?»

«¿Tiene algún problema la pequeña dama?»

«Sí, tengo a dos parásitos en mi campo de visión y eso me molesta terriblemente. ¡Vais a cerrar la boca en seguida o lo lamentareis amargamente!»

«Mírala a ella, cree que nos da miedo con sus cuarenta kilos, y eso mojada»

Uno de ellos acercó su mano al muslo de Emma y aprovechó la ocasión. Con un gesto rápido, atrapó uno de sus dedos y se lo torció. Se levantó de un salto y le torció el brazo a la espalda. Aplastó su cara contra la mesa de madera maciza y lo mantuvo en esa posición con su codo clavado en las cervicales. Acercó su boca a su oído y le murmuró suavemente.

«Si se te ocurre una sola vez volver a intentar tocarme o hablar mal de ella, te las verás conmigo. Y francamente, te aseguro de que no tienes ganas de descubrir de lo que soy capaz. ¿Entendido?»

El hombre asintió más mal que bien con la cabeza y Emma se dio cuenta de que estaba temblando.

«Ahora, tienes dos opciones. Aprender a callarte y dejar de chismorrear y decir barbaridades, o dimites y ya no te veré más. Si te quedas, que sepas que te tendré vigilado»

«Emma, ¿qué ocurre aquí?» dijo Regina llegando a su altura

La joven tomó consciencia de la gente a su alrededor y de repente tuvo miedo de haber metido en un aprieto a su amiga. Soltó al hombre que se fue sin chistar.

Regina vio la turbación en los ojos de la rubia y puso su mano en su brazo.

«Emma, ¿estás bien?»

«Sí, yo…Perdóname» dijo saliendo precipitadamente de la sala.

Regina la siguió hasta su despacho y la vio dando vueltas como un león en su jaula intentado calmarse.

«Háblame Emma, ¿qué te ha hecho?»

«Él y el otro a su lado…estaban diciendo cosas que me sacaron de mis casillas»

«¿Sobre ti?»

«No…»

Emma estaba cada vez menos cómoda porque temía sobre todo herir a Regina al pronunciar esas palabras.

«¿De qué hablaban?»

«De…de ti. Decían cosas…sobre ti» respondió ella bajando la mirada.

«¿Qué decían?» dijo la alcaldesa poniendo su dedo bajo su mentón para obligarla a mirarla

«No deseo hablar de ello. Perdóname por haber montado un escándalo. Espero no haberte creado problemas»

«Hey, Emma, háblame, por favor. Quiero saber lo que te ha puesto en este estado de cólera»

«Son esos hombres, ellos…ellos decían cosas falsas y mezquinas»

«¿Qué cosas?»

«Barbaridades…sobre ti»

Emma levantó la mirada y la clavó en la de Regina mientras decía esas palabras.

«Oh…¿Qué decían?» cuestionó ella dulcemente

«No quiero repetir esas palabras»

«Emma, me supongo qué palabras son. Hablan de mi marido, de sus amantes, de mi pretendida frigidez y de mi temperamento castrador»

«Si sabes lo que dicen, ¿por qué no reaccionas?» preguntó la rubia sorprendida

«¡Porque me rio de lo que piensen! Hace mucho tiempo que no hago caso. Todo lo que cuenta para mi es poder hacer bien mi trabajo y que mi hijo sea feliz, el resto no me importa»

«No lo he podido soportar. No podía dejar que dijeran eso»

Un intenso silencio reinó en la sala y Regina lo rompió con un suspiro

«Gracias» murmuró dulcemente

«¿Por qué? Solo te he traído problemas»

«Sí, Emma, gracias. Antes de ti nadie me había defendido de esa manera. No te imaginas todo lo que eso significa para mí»

Regina se había aproximado a la joven rubia mientras hablaba y se encontraba ahora a algunos milímetros.

«Nadie ha pensado nunca que yo valiera la pena como para pelearse por mí»

«Tú vales la pena Regina»

La alcaldesa puso delicadamente sus labios en la mejilla de la rubia

«Gracias Emma»

Su voz traicionaba su turbación y su emoción frente al comportamiento de su amiga. La besó de nuevo, pero esta vez, sus labios rozaron los suyos durante un segundo, como una caricia.

Volvió a la sala de reunión dejando a Emma completamente azorada. La joven prostituta comenzó a sonreír de oreja a oreja acariciando sus labios. Se disponía a correr tras su amiga cuando el teléfono comenzó a sonar. Descolgó y al escuchar la voz del otro lado del hilo telefónico perdió inmediatamente toda deseo de sonreír.


	5. Chapter 5

Obligaciones

Durante el final de la tarde, Emma permaneció silenciosa, a pesar de las numerosas tentativas de Regina por comprender ese cambio de comportamiento y de intentar aligerar su humor. Sin embargo, nada consiguió, Emma se había cerrado y estaba como ausente. La alcaldesa no insistió más y dejo a la joven rubia tranquila durante el regreso a la casa y la cena. Una vez Henry en la cama, descorchó una botella de sidra y sirvió dos copas en silencio. Tendió una a Emma que estaba sentada pensativa en el sofá. Ella se sentó a su lado y la miró hasta que Emma alzó la mirada hacia ella.

Regina no quería presionarla, deseaba dejar que la joven prostituta se abriera a ella si lo encontraba necesario. Por supuesto, deseaba comprender lo que le pasaba, pero no quería forzar nada para no conmocionar a su amiga.

«Me gustaría hablar contigo ahora…en tu despacho…» comenzó Emma.

«Vale» respondió Regina con esperanzas.

«Con respecto al…beso…que me diste»

La alcaldesa enrojeció instantáneamente y tragó un gran sorbo de sidra.

«Sí, heu, yo…Yo…lo siento mucho, fue…totalmente inapropiado» dijo ella sin atreverse a cruzar su mirada

«Yo lo diría más bien…totalmente frustrante»

Regina se ahogó y la miró. Se dio cuenta de que la rubia enarbolaba una sonrisa ligeramente pícara y no pudo evitar tragar saliva con dificultad.

«Emma, no creo que sea una buena idea dejarse arrastrar por ese camino»

«¿Por qué?» respondió la rubia rozando su brazo.

La morena tembló ante el contacto antes de continuar.

«Tenemos…un contrato Emma, y no incluye sexo. Te aseguro que prefiero que lo mantengamos así, yo no me encuentro muy cómoda con todo lo que es carnal»

«Lo respeto, pero solo quiero que sepas que yo soy muy experta en eso. ¿No has pensado que yo puedo ayudarte con ello?»

Mientras hablaba, Emma se había levantado y se había dirigido a la cocina a fregar su copa. Al ver que no volvía, Regina fue hacia la cocina y se la encontró apoyada en el poyo. Parecía aguantar un peso enorme sobre sus hombros y miraba por la ventana con expresión grave.

«Emma, ¿qué ocurre para que parezcas tan inquieta? ¿Qué te perturba? ¿Es por culpa de mi beso? Lo siento, yo…»

«No, espera Regina, no tiene nada que ver contigo, te lo prometo. Después de tu beso, quise correr detrás de ti, pero recibí una llamada»

Emma no continuó y Regina se quedó en silencio un momento para dejarle tiempo para que pusiera su mente en orden.

«¿Quién te llamó Emma?» preguntó la morena, casi segura de la respuesta.

«Era…era un…un cliente»

«¿Qué le has dicho?»

«Que tenía un contrato de un mes y que no podía verle de momento»

«¿Por qué te ha puesto en este estado?»

«Es mi mejor cliente y el más difícil también. No soporta que le digan que no. En cuanto escuché su voz al otro lado del teléfono, supe que iba a tener problemas. Desea a toda costa verme mañana por la noche, estaba hecho una furia cuando le he dicho que no. Gritaba que si iba mañana, me dejaría el resto del mes, pero que si no iba…»

«¿Te ha amenazado? Puedo hacer que lo arresten»

«No, no, no lo hagas. No son amenazas realmente, es solo que después de nuestro contrato deberé volver a verlo y si rechazo su petición para mañana…Me lo va a hacer pagar»

«¿Cómo?»

«Se inclina por práctica dudosas, noto que él las refrena aunque lo que pide ya es…en fin, ya le dije no una vez y supo vengarse. No quiero revivir eso»

Emma había dicho su última frase en un murmullo y Regina veía que estaba luchando contra las lágrimas que querían aparecer en sus ojos.

«¿Qué…qué deseas hacer…?»

«No deseo hacerlo, pero tengo miedo de las consecuencias si no voy. Además, los clientes como él mantiene a las chicas como yo, él representa fácilmente un tercio de lo que gano al mes. No puedo permitirme perderlo. Estoy perdida»

«Entonces, deberías hacerlo»

«No, yo…no quiero romper nuestro contrato. Y no es por el dinero, Regina»

«Eso no romperá nuestro contrato, te lo prometo, digamos que es solo una apostilla, vamos a llamarlo así»

«Regina no me mires así, por favor. No quiero que me veas de esa manera»

«¿De qué manera?»

«Como una vulgar puta»

«Yo no te veo así Emma. Pero no me gusta la idea de que te veas obligada. No deseas acostarte con él, no deberías estar obligada a hacer ese tipo de actos»

«Es mi trabajo. Obligarme a hacer este tipo de actos con personas a quienes no deseo es mi vida diaria»

«Lo sé, pero no me gusta»

«A mí tampoco. Lo veré mañana por la noche y nosotras ya no hablaremos más de ello, ¿de acuerdo?»

«De acuerdo» dijo Regina saliendo de la cocina.

Había intentado esconder su malestar pero Emma había visto la tristeza en su mirada. No se atrevió a seguirla y subió directamente a acostarse. Escuchó a la morena prepararse y la llamó dulcemente cuando escuchó que estaba a punto de meterse en la cama.

«¿Sí?» dijo la alcaldesa pasando la cabeza por la abertura de la puerta

«Mañana…después…¿Deseas que no venga a la casa?»

«¿Por qué?»

«Porque no te gusta que lo vaya a hacer, quizás no tengas ganas de verme justo después»

«Yo…no…vuelve»

«Ok» dijo ella escuchándola dirigirse a su habitación

Al día siguiente, Regina evitó a la rubia por todo el día. Le dio trabajo que hacer y se encerró en su despacho. No volvió con ella por la tarde y le pidió que se ocupara de Henry porque tenía mucho trabajo que acabar.

«¿Dónde está mamá?» preguntó el niño inquieto

«Te lo ha dicho esta mañana, tiene mucho trabajo, está en su despacho. Es por eso que yo voy a ocuparme de ti esta tarde»

«¿Os habéis peleado?»

«No Henry»

«No has hecho daño a mamá, ¿no?»

«Te prometí que jamás te mentiría Henry, así que no voy a empezar hoy. Sí, hice daño a tu mamá, pero te prometo que no fue queriendo. Tengo que hacer algo de mi trabajo y ella preferiría que yo no lo hiciera. Pero ella sabe que yo no tengo elección, lo tengo que hacer. Así que le he hecho daño en el corazón, pero ella lo acepta. ¿Entiendes?»

«Eso creo» respondió el niño que comenzaba a comprender el comportamiento de la rubia, podía confiar en ella «Gracias por decirme la verdad»

«Lo haré siempre Henry»

«Entonces, ¿es por eso que se está escondiendo en su trabajo?»

«Creo que sí»

«¿Y cuál es tu trabajo?»

Emma pensó en cómo presentarle las cosas a un niño de seis años.

«Existen personas que se sienten solas en su vida y que necesitan, a veces, compañía. Mi trabajo es hacerles compañía»

«¿Por qué no le gusta a mamá que tú hagas eso?»

«Porque a ella no le gusta el señor a quien tengo que hacer compañía esta noche. A mí tampoco me gusta, pero es mi trabajo, no siempre se puede hacer lo que se quiere»

«Eso sí lo sé, mamá refunfuña todos los años porque debe organizar la gran fiesta que pronto tendrá lugar. Ya verás que no tardará en comenzar, se vuelve refunfuñona y crítica con todo el mundo» dijo él riendo

Emma estaba contenta de que el niño se conformara con esa explicación y no la rechazara. Su presencia y su inocencia de niño la ayudaban a no pensar en lo que tenía que hacer. Emma metió a Henry en la cama y se puso a ver una película para mantener ocupada la mente. La ausencia de la alcaldesa le pesaba cruelmente. No dejaba de mirar la puerta con la esperanza de verla aparecer, pero el tiempo pasaba y ni una señal. Hacia las 21:30, Emma se levantó para irse a preparar y escuchó pasos en el hall. Se dio de bruces con Regina que le sonrió tímidamente.

«Perdón por haberte dejado toda la tarde»

« No tienes por qué disculparte»

«Sí…Tengo la impresión de que hubieras necesitado compañía»

«No es grave» dijo Emma «Voy a vestirme, quizás puedas quedarte a charlar un poco conmigo»

«Por supuesto» dijo la morena siguiéndole los pasos.

Regina estaba sentada en la cama de la rubia y charlaban mientras Emma se cambiaba en el baño. Le contó su charla con Henry.

«¿No me culpas por haberle hablado de eso? Deseaba responderle a sus preguntas, solo espero no haberlo asustado»

«No, ha sido perfecta la manera que has tenido de abordarlo con él. Yo no lo hubiera hecho mejor»

«Uf» dijo Emma sonriendo mientras salía.

Regina se disponía a decir algo, pero sus palabras se perdieron en su garganta al verla. Emma llevaba un vestido rojo de cuero y medias de rejillas. Estaba subida en inmensos tacones de aguja sobre los que se movía con soltura.

«Lo sé…es muy vulgar» dijo Emma bajando la mirada.

«No, yo no he…yo no…es…tú estás…ese vestido es muy…muy…ajustado»

«Es lo que se pide en mi trabajo. Mi cliente ama este tipo de vestidos»

Regina no dijo nada y se conformó con ir a limpiar con su pulgar un poco de lápiz de labio que se había salido por fuera. La acompañó hasta abajo y le abrió la puerta.

«Emma, ¿qué hace Mary Margaret cuando vuelves? ¿Qué necesitas?»

«Nada, no te preocupes. Entraré sin hacer ruido y mañana iremos al trabajo como si nada»

Emma se dirigió al lugar de su cita con el corazón encogido. Subió a la habitación del hotel en donde sabía que su cliente la esperaba.

«Buenas noches, George» dijo ella al entrar

«Emma. Creía que te ibas a atrever a no venir»

«Como puedes ver aquí estoy» dijo ella intentando esconder sus ganas de ser desagradable. Avanzó hacia la ventana e inspiró profundamente mirando hacia fuera.

Él llegó a su altura y atrapó sus pechos con firmeza. Ella resopló de dolor, pero logró contenerse. Le dio la vuelta y la besó sin ternura. Ella respondió a su beso combatiendo contra las lágrimas que amenazaban por caer.

Nunca le había gustado su trabajo, pero esta vez era aún peor. Deseaba estar lejos de esa habitación y no sentir las manos que se deslizaban por su vientre para atrapar su vestido. Notó cómo bajaba la cremallera de su vestido y cómo se lo quitaba sin preocuparse si le hacía daño o no.

Arrancó la ropa interior sin prestar la mínima atención y ella sintió escalofríos al sentir su cuerpo desnudo expuesto al frío de la habitación.

«Cuando pienso que se te ha pasado por la cabeza decirme que no Emma. Tss, tss, tss, ¿sabes cómo me ha enfurecido eso?»

Le agarró violentamente la muñeca y la lanzó a la cama.

«Solo necesitaba algo de tiempo para deshacerme de mi cliente y venir a verte»

Mientras decía esas palabras, Emma sintió cómo decirlas le hacía daño físicamente. Debía hacerle creer que era el más importante para ella, como hacía con todos sus clientes. Pero en su interior, ella atesoraba la verdad que no les revelaría nunca. La más importante era Regina, siempre sería Regina. Esa increíble mujer que había invadido su corazón en apenas unos días. Esos sentimientos eran confusos para ella, pero sabía que quería sentirlos por siempre.

Se metió en su papel de prostituta, gimiendo para hacer creer a su cliente que le gustaba lo que le hacía. Luchando contra sus lágrimas y el dolor que le infligía apretando sus muslos para mantenerlos separados. Emma dejaba vagar su mente hacia un lugar solo suyo donde no sentía ni vergüenza ni humillación. Sintió cómo la penetraba sin avisar, y ella aumentó el volumen de sus gemidos para hacerle creer que era bueno. Solo era medio consciente de los movimientos que hacía para darle la impresión de que participaba en el encuentro sexual. Todo era mecánico, una coreografía bien ensayada que había aprendido a repetir incansablemente, modificándola en función de las expectativas de aquel que estaba bajo o encima de ella.

George era de los que creían que a las prostitutas les gustaba la violencia y que la ternura solo era reservada para la esposa que lo esperaba pacientemente en la casa, inconsciente de lo cerdo que era. Ella intentaba pensar en otra cosa y el único tema que atenuaba su malestar era la bella alcaldesa. Pensó en su sonrisa, su piel ambarina y su voz ronca tan sexy a oídos de la rubia.

Tuvo que soportar los asaltos de su cliente durante interminables horas. Lo escuchó gruñir al alcanzar el orgasmo, decirle palabras que ella no escuchaba, pero su boca respondía por ella, conocía sus réplicas de memoria, las había dicho tan a menudo que las palabras ya no significaban nada. Lo vio cambiarse de preservativo y ayudo a que se volviera a excitar mirándolo sin verlo. Sus ojos estaban posados en él, porque no habría soportado que ella mirase a otro lado, pero ella no veía nada concreto, refugiándose en su mente, lo único que ninguno de ellos podía tomar. Cuando hubo finalmente acabado, la tiró de la cama como de costumbre y ella ahogó un suspiro de alivio.

«Nos vemos dentro de un mes entonces» dijo él tendiéndole el dinero.

Ella acabó de vestirse y cogió el dinero antes de salir rápidamente de la habitación. Volvió a toda prisa a la mansión y se encontró a Regina sentada en el sofá.

«¿Qué haces despierta a las dos de la mañana?» dijo ella quitándose los tacones.

«Te esperaba. No sabía lo que te gustaría cuando volvieras. ¿Ir directamente a acostarte, charlar o toma una copa?» dijo ella alzando una botella de vino «ante la duda, he preferido quedarme despierta»

«Es muy amable, pero ahora solo deseo tomar una ducha»

«He pensado en ello» dijo la alcaldesa dejando la botella «Ven» dijo cogiéndola de la mano y conduciéndola hasta su propio cuarto de baño.

Emma entró y se encontró con una baño caliente lleno de burbujas que olía a manzana.

«¿Cómo has conseguido mantenerlo caliente y lleno de burbujas?»

«Mi bañera está equipada de un sistema que mantiene caliente el agua y he venido regularmente para mantener las burbujas»

«No merezco tanto Regina. Gracias, es exactamente lo que necesito»

«Me alegro. Puedes estar el tiempo que necesites. Y Emma…» dijo mientras salía «Esto es poco comparado con lo que te mereces»

Una vez sola, Emma se desvistió y se deslizó en el agua caliente y reconfortante. Se restregó bastante tiempo para borrar las huellas de su cliente sobre ella. Suspiró de gusto al dejarse invadir por el olor que era el de Regina y pensó en lo que le acaba de decir. Después de casi una hora, escuchó que tocaban dulcemente a la puerta.

«Entra»

«¿Te falta algo? ¿Quieres algo de comer o de beber?»

«No, todo está perfecto, gracias»

«Ok. Yo voy a acostarme»

Emma se quedó algunos minutos más en el bañó, y después salió. Al mirarse en el espejo, vio que en sus muñecas y muslos comenzaban a formarse morados azules. Ese hombre podía mostrarse realmente brutal.

Se dirigió de puntillas a su habitación. Regina la escuchó pasar y se levantó para asegurarse que todo iba bien. Al acercarse a la puerta de la rubia, sintió su corazón encogerse al escucharla intentando ahogar sus sollozos, seguramente con la almohada. Entró y se colocó a su espalda. Al abrazarla, sintió cómo se daba la vuelta y hundía su cabeza en su cuello estallando en llanto.

«Me duele por todos lados» suspiró

«Chuuut, lo sé Emma. Te tengo, no te dejaré»

«Abrázame fuerte. Necesito olvidar sus manos, su boca, todo su cuerpo sobre mí»

La alcaldesa se puso a ello y comenzó a acariciar dulcemente la espalda de la rubia que se aferraba a ella como si su vida dependiera de ello. Acarició sus brazos y besó las marcas que vio en sus muñecas. Los lloros de Emma se calmaron poco a poco y se durmió finalmente en los brazos de su amiga.

Regina no concilió el sueño. Sentía tantas cosas que no comprendía. Pensaba todo el tiempo en la joven mujer que dormía en sus brazos, nunca se había sentido tan obsesionada por alguien en su pasado a parte de su hijo. Continuó acariciando a la joven dormida, su mente dando vueltas sin parar mientras que una idea germinaba en su cabeza.


	6. Chapter 6

Una idea para el cambio

Emma se despertó, y lo primero que percibió fueron los brazos de la alcaldesa a su alrededor. Suspiró de gusto y se acurrucó un poco más contra ella. Al sentir una mano acariciar su cabeza, comprendió que la alcaldesa no dormía. Se separó dulcemente de ella y se sentó en la cama.

«¡Ay!» resopló ella al notar todo su cuerpo dolorido

«¿Qué te ocurre?» dijo Regina acercándose rápidamente a ella

«Me duele todo. No es nada»

«¿Es así todo el tiempo?»

«No, incluso con él raramente después me duele. Ayer estaba…Perdón» dijo ella dejando de hablar «Sé que no tienes ganas de escuchar esto»

«No Emma, yo…si tú necesitas hablar, yo estoy aquí»

«Todo está bien»

Emma intentó levantarse, pero su cuerpo dolorido no estaba por la labor.

«Espera, no te muevas. Quédate acostada, hoy me ocupo yo de todo. Voy a pasar por la oficina y cogeré trabajo para traerlo a casa»

«No estás obligada»

«Quiero hacerlo Emma»

Regina depositó un ligero beso en su frente y la hizo acostarse antes de arroparla.

«Si realmente te molesta que quiera ocuparme de ti, dímelo, pero si tú lo deseas, entonces, déjame hacerlo»

Emma sonrió dulcemente y bajó la mirada.

«Para ser sincera…me gusta esto, que te ocupes de mí. Siempre tengo que soportar el después sola, pero me estoy dando cuenta de que es bueno tener a alguien para mí. Nunca he conocido eso» respondió ella tímidamente

«Ok» dijo la alcaldesa sonriendo «No tardaré»

Una hora más tarde, Emma, sin poder conciliar el sueño, se puso ropa ligera y bajó las escaleras. La casa estaba silenciosa y la joven prostituta se sorprendió al echar ya de menos a la alcaldesa. Vio un rato la televisión y se precipitó al hall cuando escuchó un ruido. Se dio de frente con Regina que volvía con los brazos cargados.

«¿Todo esto es trabajo?» dijo ella ayudándola con los clasificadores.

«Entre otras cosas. Déjalos en mi mesa y únete a mí»

La rubia así lo hizo y la encontró en la cocina sacando las cosas de sus bolsas.

«He comprado algo para curar tus morados» dijo ella tendiéndole una pomada «No sabía qué hacías en estos casos, así que he pasado por la farmacia. Pedí consejo, y me han dicho que esa pomada es genial. No te preocupes, dije que Henry se había caído jugando»

Emma tomó el tubo y lo miró un momento. Mary Margaret hacía mucho por ella, era su mejor amiga, como una hermana. Pero nadie se había ocupado tanto de ella como lo hacía Regina. Nunca había tenido la sensación de que alguien se preocupara tanto por ella, y de que quisiera sinceramente mejorar su vida.

«¿He hecho algo que no debía?» preguntó Regina de repente inquieta. Se dirigió hacia Emma y tomó su mano en la suya «Emma, háblame, ¿he sido torpe? ¿Te gustaría que no mencionara nada?»

La inquietud en la mirada de la morena encogió el corazón de la joven que no pudo evitar que algunas lágrimas se derramasen. Movió la cabeza y sonrió, pero ella no conseguía pronunciar una palabra.

«¡Oh, Dios mío, Emma! No creía…solo quería…te dolía»

«No, no Regina» dijo ella secándose las lágrimas «Te lo agradezco, es tan…Solo estaba pensando que quizás…no me consideres como una vulgar puta. No me habrías comprado esta pomada si fuera una simple prostituta para ti, ¿verdad?»

Regina se quedó paralizada ante la vulnerabilidad que desvelaba Emma, tan fuerte y segura de sí misma normalmente. Agarró delicadamente su mano y la obligó a mirarla.

«Emma, eres mi amiga. Sé que nos hemos conocido debido a nuestro contrato y que nuestro contrato se debe a tu trabajo. Pero aunque ha pasado poco tiempo, eres mucho más que una empleada para mí. Para empezar, nunca te he considerado como una puta, como tú dices. Y ahora que te conozco, comienzo a sentir cariño por ti. Quiero que estés bien, no me gusta saber que sufres»

Emma dejó caer libremente sus lágrimas y suspiró aliviada al sentir cómo su amiga la estrechaba contra su pecho. Ella pasó sus brazos por su cintura y se aferró a ella. Llevaba en calma un rato, pero aún permanecía en los reconfortantes brazos de la alcaldesa. Regina comprendió rápidamente que Emma se sentía bien en esa posición, y le acarició dulcemente la espalda. En seguida se dio cuenta de que no podía evitar demostrar su afección hacia la joven rubia.

«Entonces, ¿no he metido la pata con la pomada?»

«No, al contrario» respondió Emma sin soltarla.

«¿Crees que vas a necesitar ayuda para ponértela?»

Emma sabía pertinentemente que no, ya que solo tenía hematomas en las muñecas, los muslos y el vientre. Pero antes de poder retener sus palabras, un ligero sí escapó de sus labios.

«Sube, coloco la compra y voy contigo»

Mientras subía, Regina pensaba a toda prisa cómo comportarse con la rubia. Sentía que Emma necesitaba hablar, pero ella misma no se lo permitía. No sabía si debía incitarla a hablar, o dejarla que ella sola lo hiciera cuando lo viera oportuno. Entró en su habitación y vio a Emma sentada en mitad de la cama.

«¿Dónde tienes hematomas?» preguntó mientras se acercaba.

«En las muñecas»

Regina se arrodilló delante de ella y cogió delicadamente su mano derecha. Tomó un poco de pomada y comenzó a masajear muy suavemente. Emma la observaba hacer y, dejándose guiar por las confusas emociones, entrelazó dulcemente algunos dedos con los de alcaldesa que continuaba dándole el masaje. Regina no reaccionó, continuando extendiendo la pomada para que penetrara en la piel, mirando sus dedos entrelazados en un gesto íntimo. Pasó a continuación a la muñeca izquierda y cruzó sus dedos de la misma forma para gran placer de Emma.

«¿En algún otro sitio?» preguntó la alcaldesa hundiendo sus ojos en los de color esmeralda de su amiga.

«Tengo en el vientre»

«¿Quieres que te la extienda yo?»

Emma asintió y levantó su top blanco. Regina miro el hematoma violeta que se extendía desde el ombligo hasta debajo de su pecho derecho. Ella no se movía, impresionada por el fuerte color del hematoma. Se dio cuenta de que llevaba un tiempo mirándola cuando Emma comenzó a moverse a disgusto, intentando esconder su vientre con sus brazos.

«Lo sé, estoy horrible» dijo con tono de fatalidad

«No Emma. Lo siento, solo que no puedo evitar culpar a ese hombre por lo que te ha hecho. Eres magnífica, te lo aseguro. Cualquier mujer te querría, te lo aseguro»

«¿Cualquier mujer?» preguntó Emma frunciendo el ceño.

«¿No me dijiste que eras lesbiana?»

«Sí…Quiero decir…¿cualquier?» dijo ella acentuando ese "cualquier"

Regina enrojeció instantáneamente y no dijo nada. No lo confirmó, pero tampoco desdijo los sobre entendidos de la rubia. Tomó la pomada y comenzó a masajear delicadamente el vientre musculoso. Emma se recostó para facilitarle la tarea, y suspiró de placer al sentir la pomada fría que contrastaba con la dulzura de los dedos de su amiga. La morena veía cada escalofrío, cada temblor de la piel bajo sus manos. Sin comprenderlas ni rechazarlas, ella comenzaba a sentir que nacían en ella emociones nuevas. Tenía calor, le costaba impedir que sus ojos se desviasen hacia los pechos de la joven prostituta. Estaban cubiertos solamente por un sujetador negro de encaje, y Regina se sorprendió imaginándoselos sin él. Sintió una ligera palpitación entre sus piernas y cambió de posición para intentar aliviar la tensión que comenzaba a apoderarse de ella.

Mientras seguía dándole el masaje, Regina rozó su pecho con las yemas de sus dedos, y retiró rápidamente su mano alejándose ligeramente de la cama. Estaba totalmente turbada y se aclaró la garganta bajo la mirada divertida de Emma.

«Hm…¿alguna otra zona?» preguntó para disipar la turbación.

«Sí…En los muslos. Pero yo puedo hacerlo si te molesta»

«No, no, voy a hacerlo»

Emma se quitó el pantalón revelando unas braguitas haciendo juego con el sujetador y se acostó.

«Me gustaría saber quién es ese cabrón para hacérselo pagar» dijo Regina al ver el hematoma que tenía la forma de una mano en casa muslo.

«Él no vale la pena»

«Quizás…Pero tú sí»

Emma sonrió mirando al techo, sintiendo las manos de Regina sobre su muslo. Separó ligeramente las piernas cuando la alcaldesa se deslizó hacia la parte de adentro y se dio cuenta de la intimidad del momento. Se quedó un momento en silencio, y se puso a pensar en la cantidad de veces en que había soñado con tener a alguien a quien confiarse. Nunca se había atrevido a ir demasiado lejos en lo que le contaba a Mary Margaret, y experimentaba unas ganas casi dolorosas de hablar con Regina.

«Necesito hablar»

«¿De qué?»

«De anoche»

«Yo estoy aquí Emma, siempre»

La joven se quedó en silencio un rato, y comenzó a relajarse gracias al trato de la alcaldesa. Inspiró profundamente y, aún sin mirarla, abrió su corazón a esa morena de una belleza arrolladora que invadía sus pensamientos.

«Odio mi trabajo, odio vender mi cuerpo, odio que esos hombres me toquen y se imaginen que yo soy su objeto. Sé cómo olvidar la vergüenza y la humillación, pero ayer…Ayer fue una de esas veces en que cada instante hace trizas tu corazón y te rasga el alma. En el mismo momento en que me tocó, tuve que tragarme las lágrimas. Tuve la sensación de ser basura, un objeto, yo no valgo ni la mitad de toda la atención que me dedicas Regina»

«Emma, no digas eso por favor. Eres una mujer maravillosa, inteligente, divertida, leal y honesta. Vales mucho, te lo aseguro»

«La primera vez todas creemos que seremos Vivian en Pretty Woman. Decimos dónde, quién, cuánto y esperamos que Richard Gere desembarque en nuestra vida. Pero la verdadera vida es otra…es sucia, huele mal y duele, en el cuerpo y en el alma. La primera vez que lo hice…tuve ganas de morir al haber caído tan bajo. Después te acostumbras y eso es lo peor…es banal…es…mecánico»

Regina la escuchaba sin decir nada y eso es lo que le hizo bien a Emma. Ella no intentaba consolarla, desdramatizar el asunto. La alcaldesa comprendía que ninguna palabra la aliviaría. Cuando cruzó su mirada, Emma esperaba encontrarse con esa piedad repugnante que todos sentían por ella. Pero todo lo que vio fue cariño y admiración. Ella la cuestionó con la mirada y la alcaldesa le sonrió.

«No, no siento piedad, Emma. Te encuentro fuerte, valiente y determinada a salir de eso, y por eso te admiro»

«Me hace tanto daño» dijo ella echándose a llorar. Por fin echaba fuera su pena gracias al apoyo de su amiga. Cuánto más lloraba, más ligera y liberada se sentía. Por una vez tenía derecho a dejarse caer, sabía que una mano estaría ahí para sujetarla.

Regina, que había acabado de extenderle la pomada, se enderezó y se echó a su lado, imitando su posición.

«No sé qué hacer para aliviarte Emma» dijo ella mirando también hacia el techo, atreviéndose a confesar que se sentía perdida.

«Haces tanto por mí Regina. Tengo mucha suerte de tenerte»

«Soy yo la que tiene suerte»

Regina deslizo tímidamente su mano en la suya y sonrió al notar que Emma acariciaba su mejilla con su pulgar.

«Háblame de ti» pidió amablemente la joven después de un rato.

«Nunca he tenido una amiga antes de ti» confesó la bella morena.

«¿Ni una?» preguntó Emma, contenta de ver que incluso después de lo que le acababa de contar, Regina permanecía natural y se abría a ella.

«No, nunca. Recibí clases a domicilio e iba a clases particulares para cada una mis actividades, siempre por la necesidad de mi madre de controlar mi vida. Si alguien se interesaba en mí, ella sabía cómo hacer para quitarle el interés»

«¿Qué quieres decir?»

«Había una chica cuando yo tenía catorce años. Vivía en la casa de al lado. Charlábamos cuando mi madre no estaba y comenzamos a tejer lazos casi de amistad. Mi madre se dio cuenta, no dijo nada en un primer momento, pero hizo que su padre perdiera el trabajo. Tuvieron que mudarse y cuando yo fui a despedirme, me dijo que su error más grande era el haberme dirigido la palabra. A partir de ese momento nunca más dejé que nadie se acercara a mí, tenía miedo de destrozarles la vida»

«No eras tú quien destrozaba sus vidas»

«En cierto modo sí, porque sabía que mi madre se vengaría de mis desobediencias»

«Sabes tan bien como yo que eso es una tontería, tu madre es un monstruo, es eso todo»

«Lo sé…»

«Yo no tengo miedo, ¿lo sabes? Estaré a tu lado sean cuales sean sus amenazas. Siempre que necesites mi ayuda, yo estaré ahí»

Regina suspiró y se puso a pensar de nuevo en la idea a la que le dio vueltas durante toda la noche. Se levantó de golpe sobresaltando a la rubia.

«¿Qué ocurre?» preguntó esta última confusa

«Querría proponerte algo»

Emma se sentó rápidamente, prestándole atención.

«Ya no quiero que hagas las cosas porque tengamos un contrato»

«¿De qué hablas?»

«Tengo la sensación de que nos estamos convirtiendo en amigas, pero una voz en mi cabeza me dice que solamente es porque te pago»

«Regina, no me estoy obligando a nada. Esta historia ha sobrepasado el marco de nuestro contrato. Solo digo lo que pienso, solo hago lo que deseo hacer. No actúo diciéndome "cuidado es ella quien te paga"»

«Tengo miedo Emma, ese asunto del dinero me pesa. Siento cosas nuevas y confusas y no quiero que nada se construya sobre una relación jefa/empleada»

«Te prometo que no es el caso» dijo Emma cogiéndole las manos

Regina se levantó y comenzó a caminar de aquí para allá por la habitación.

«Quiero darte el dinero ahora y después tendrás la oportunidad de elegir, quedarte hasta la fiesta o volver a tu casa. Quizás hoy podrías ir a tu casa y pensar en ello. No sé lo que quiero, pero te apreció y quiero que si te quedas, sea porque lo has elegido» dijo ella deteniéndose y hundiendo su mirada en la suya.

«Regina, ya no quiero el dinero»

La alcaldesa se quedó atónita, pero rápidamente se recobró. Salió y volvió de prisa con su talonario. Relleno el cheque de diez mil dólares.

«Sí, tómalo, por favor, yo tengo suficiente dinero como para vivir muchas vidas cómodamente. Cógelo y mañana me darás tu respuesta» dijo tendiéndoselo

«Ok, Regina, pero ya está todo…»

«No, tómate el tiempo para reflexionar, por favor. Es importante para mí que las dos estemos seguras»

«¿Quieres que me vaya inmediatamente?»

«Quizás no de inmediato» dijo dulcemente la alcaldesa «He comprado cosas para preparar una buena comida. Podemos cenar juntas, después explicarle a Henry que debes marcharte y que más tarde sabremos si tú regresas»

«De acuerdo»

Regina la dejó y se marchó a trabajar. Emma se quedó un momento en su habitación pensando en los últimos acontecimientos. Había visto muy bien, por el comportamiento de la alcaldesa, que estaba tan confundida como ella. No podía evitar que una vocecita le murmurara que la atracción y los sentimientos eran recíprocos. Intentó recobrarse, y después de un almuerzo rápido con Regina, se pudo a trabajar por su lado hasta el final de la tarde.

Inmersa en el correo de la alcaldesa, se desconcentró por un olor tentador que provenía de la cocina. Lo siguió y se encontró a Regina metida entre fogones.

«¿Qué estás preparando que huele tan bien?»

«Lasaña. Me dijiste que amabas la cocina italiana, así que deseaba hacerte mi especialidad»

«Se me hace la boca agua»

«Mi madre odiaba que yo cocinara. Mientras que yo sentía pasión por esta actividad. Me deslizaba a la cocina y ayudaba a nuestra cocinera a preparar la comida. ¡Cuántas veces tuvo que esconderme a toda prisa para que Cora no me descubriese!»

«¿Cora?»

«Es el nombre de mi madre»

«¿No la llamas mamá?»

«Ella quería que la llamase "madre". Cuando mi marido murió, empecé a llamarla Cora cuando hablaba con Henry»

Regina terminó de cocinar, mientras que Emma se marchó a buscar a Henry. Una vez los tres en la mesa, degustaron la lasaña mientras que Henry les contaba su día.

«Regina, tu lasaña es increíble, es divina» dijo Emma sirviéndose por tercera vez.

«Ya lo veo. Henry….hay algo de lo que Emma y yo queremos hablarte»

«¿Qué?»

«A ver Henry» comenzó Regina «Emma va a volver a su casa porque tiene asuntos que arreglar. No sabe si va a poder regresar»

«Oh…» dijo el niño mirándolas a las dos «Ok»

Emma sintió su corazón encogerse ligeramente ante la indiferencia del pequeño con el que ella comenzaba a encariñarse. Nadie añadió nada más y Regina se marchó a fregar los platos.

«¿Es por mi culpa?» preguntó él cuando se quedó solo con la rubia

«¿El qué Henry?»

«¿El que te vayas? ¿Es por mi culpa? ¿Es porque no he sido muy amable? ¿Por qué estoy celoso del tiempo que pasas con mamá?»

«Por supuesto que no Henry, no tiene nada que ver contigo, te lo prometo. Eres un muchacho genial y te adoro»

«Entonces, ¿por qué te vas? Mamá es mucho más feliz desde que estás aquí…y yo también» añadió en voz baja «A veces me pongo celoso, sí. Porque antes solo éramos mamá y yo. Pero tengo menos miedo desde que estás aquí. Tengo menos pesadillas porque sé que mamá también tiene menos. No deseo que nos dejes para ir a trabajar con gente que no te gusta»

Emma tomó al niño en sus brazos y lo estrechó contra su pecho

«No es un adiós Henry. No se lo digas a tu mamá, pero yo ya sé que regresaré pronto»

«¿Es una promesa?»

«Es una promesa»


	7. Chapter 7

Algunos días de reflexión

Una vez de regreso en su casa, Emma no pudo evitar sentirse como una extraña. Le parecía haber dejado su apartamento hace meses. Todo era familiar, y sin embargo, ella se sentía tan diferente, todo era insulso. Pensó en la conversación que había tenido con la alcaldesa justo antes de marcharse, en el umbral de la puerta.

_«Concédete dos días al menos para reflexionar. Aunque decidas no volver, el dinero de todas maneras será para ti»_

_«Regina, ¿por qué…?»_

_«Por favor, necesito estar segura de que has pensado mucho en ello. Lo quiero, porque si vuelves entonces eso querrá decir algo»_

_Tras decir eso le había dado un beso en la mejilla y había cerrado la puerta de su casa._

Emma estaba echada en su cama sin hallar las fuerzas para moverse, cuando tocaron a la puerta.

«Entra» dijo sin moverse

«¿Quieres hablar?» preguntó la joven maestra.

«¿Sobre qué?» suspiró la rubia.

«Sobre la razón de tu regreso, de por qué estás tan deprimida»

«Ya…»

«Ven. Voy a preparar dos chocolates calientes y queda pastel de chocolate»

«Pero mañana trabajas. Vete a acostarte, todo está bien»

«Es una orden Emma»

La joven sonrió mientras se levantaba de su cama y siguió a su amiga. Mary Margaret la conocía bien, sabía cuándo había que obligarla y cuando dejarla sola. Se sentó en el taburete de la barra, y mirando a su amiga preparando las bebidas, Emma se puso a hablar.

«Regina me ha dado el dinero»

«¿Todo el dinero?»

Emma le mostró el cheque de diez mil dólares.

«Wow, ¡sí que son ceros!»

«Sí» confirmó la joven prostituta.

«¿Por qué te lo ha dado tan rápido?»

«Quiere que no me vea obligada a quedarme. Tengo la posibilidad de elegir, ingresar el dinero y volver a mi vida, o ingresar el dinero y volver con ella»

«¿Y cuándo te vuelves a ir?»

«Pasado mañana» respondió sonriendo «Quiere que me tome dos días para pensarlo. Pienso que el dinero propuesto en el contrato hace que ella no se permita creerme cuando le digo que quiero quedarme a su lado»

«¿En qué situación estáis?»

«No lo sé. Yo quiero más que una amistad…Pero ella…no estoy segura de nada. Ella parece querer más también, pero tengo miedo de esperar para que después no pasa nada»

«No te habría dado el dinero ahora dejándote elegir si no representaras nada para ella»

«¿Tú crees?»

«Lo sé Emma» respondió su amiga dándole el chocolate caliente espolvoreado con canela y un trozo de pastel.

Se quedaron un rato en silencio bebiendo antes de que Emma retomara la palabra

«Henry no quería que me fuese»

«¿De verdad? ¿Qué te ha dicho?»

«Que hacía a su madre feliz. Tenía miedo de que me fuera por su culpa»

«Es adorable»

«Le prometí que volvería»

«Lo ves…es sorprendente» se burla la joven «no solo Regina duda de tu regreso»

«Creo que es un mecanismo de defensa. Ella parece estar convencida de que en su vida todo se echa a perder. Entonces, se cierra, se protege, se prohíbe dejarse llevar»

«Tú le demostrarás lo contrario»

«Gracias Mary»

Emma la abrazó antes de volver a su habitación. Al día siguiente la joven se despertó tarde y se encontró sola en el apartamento. Busco algo que hacer, pero sus pensamientos estaban fijos en la alcaldesa de Storybrooke. Observaba ese apartamento en el que vivía desde hace años, y se sentía una extraña en esa vida que era la suya. Los olores, una vez familiares y tranquilizadores, le parecían insulsos. Solo el olor del perfume de su mejor amiga le aportaba consuelo y el día se le hacía largo mientras esperaba su vuelta. Para no estar dando vueltas sin hacer nada, decidió ir al banco a ingresar el cheque.

A lo largo del día, se sorprendió varias veces mirando su móvil, luchando por no escribirle a Regina. En lugar de eso, se puso un DVD y se durmió viéndolo.

«Ayuda, ayuda, ven, ayuda» gritó Mary Margaret entrando en el apartamento.

Emma se precipitó y cogió al vuelo una bolsa de la compra que caía de los brazos de la maestra.

«¿Qué es toda esta compra?» preguntó la rubia.

«Según los mensajes que me has enviado, he comprendido que estás severamente deprimida. Así que he comprado de todo para hacer una fondue de chocolate» respondió ella sacando las tabletas de una de las bolsas.

«Eres perfecta»

Una vez todas las frutas cortadas, los paquetes de caramelos abiertos, y el chocolate fundido, las dos amigas se sentaron a la barra de la cocina.

«¿Cómo va Henry?»

«Se puede decir que va»

«¿Cómo?» se inquietó Emma

«Ha estado pegado a mí todo el día hablándome de ti»

«¿Qué te dijo?» preguntó, incapaz de esconder la felicidad y la esperanza que sentía al escuchar eso.

«Quería saber si estabas bien. Si tú me habías dicho que volverías a su casa. Me ha contado que su madre estaba más feliz contigo, y que él tenía menos pesadillas cuando estabas con ellos. Deberías haberlo visto, Emma, estaba muy orgulloso mientras me lo contaba»

«¿Lo has felicitado por ser tan valiente?» preguntó la joven prostituta con la sonrisa en los labios.

«Por supuesto. Sin embargo estaba cansado, se me durmió en clase»

«…»

«Tú tampoco has dormido. Te he escuchado dar vueltas durante toda la noche»

«Tenía muchas cosas en las que pensar. Y…¿te habló de Regina?» dijo ella con la mayor dejadez posible

«Sí…Le he preguntado por qué estaba tan cansado hoy, y me ha respondido que había tenido miedo a causa de las pesadillas de su madre. La escuchó gritar en su habitación. Por lo que estaba contando, he entendido que desde hace tiempo que no las tenía de forma tan violenta»

«Mañana por la mañana regreso. He esperado el tiempo que me pidió, ya es bastante»

«Emma» la interrumpió Mary Margaret con expresión grave «¿No tienes miedo de estar apegándote demasiado a esa familia?»

«Ellos valen la pena»

«Sí, ¿y tú? ¿Qué pasará después de la fiesta?»

«No lo sé» confesó Emma con tristeza «Pero me da igual, ¿comprendes?» añadió con fatalidad «Necesito estar allí. Necesito protegerla, protegerlos»

«Lo sé Emma, pero tengo miedo de que sufras»

«Yo también, pero ellos merecen ese sacrificio»

Mary movió la cabeza, orgullosa de la determinación de su amiga. Se fueron a acostar, y una vez más, Emma tuvo dificultades para dormirse. En cuanto cerraba los ojos, se imaginaba a Regina en su cama, presa de violentas pesadillas. Hacia las dos de la mañana, se levantó y fue a ver a su amiga. Sacudió dulcemente su brazo hasta que esta abrió los ojos.

«No hago sino pensar en ella, tengo miedo de que tenga pesadillas y me siento una inútil aquí»

«¿Sabes? Ha dormido sola antes de conocerte»

«Me necesita, Mary» respondió Emma con convicción

«Emma, antes de que corras a su encuentro, responde a una pregunta. ¿Eres consciente de que estás totalmente colgada por ella?»

«Sí, Mary, más que colgada, la amo» confesó la joven.

Miró a su amiga y se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de decir

«Yo…yo la amo…» repitió incrédula

Mary Margaret la tomó en sus brazos para calmarla y ofrecerle su sonrisa más reconfortante.

«Creo que ella está también por el buen camino, si no ha pasado ya»

«¿Por qué dices eso?» preguntó la rubia separándose de ella.

«Henry en clase…No deja de hablarme de las miradas entre vosotras, de aquellas que ella te dedica y que solo le dedicaba a él. Cuando tú no estás, ella le habla de ti y ella le ha dicho que…»

«No, no digas nada. Sea lo que sea prefiero escucharlo de su boca» la cortó Emma.

«Emma, nunca antes te habías comportado así, ¿te das cuenta?»

«Lo sé, Mary, esto me aterroriza, pero por primera vez en mi vida, no deseo huir»

«Estoy feliz por ti. Espero que funcione. Ahora, lárgate, Y Emma…» grito porque ya ella estaba saliendo «Llámame mañana, ¿eh?»

Emma rio y asintió. Recogió rápidamente sus cosas y puso en marcha el motor de su escarabajo amarillo.

En la mansión, Regina daba vueltas desde hacía casi una hora, incapaz de dormir. Había tenido pesadilla tras pesadilla desde que se había acostado. Ya no lo soportaba y no se atrevía a quedarse dormida. Emma se había marchado apenas hacía dos días y ya extrañaba su presencia. La bella morena se había prohibido llamarla o ir a verla, para dejarle espacio para reflexionar. Le costaba entender esa fuerte atracción que había desarrollado por la joven rubia. Ella que nunca había amado, a excepción de su hijo, se encontraba experimentando unos sentimientos por una mujer que acababa de entrar en su vida. Estaba perdida en sus pensamientos cuando escuchó un coche aparcar en la vereda. Su corazón comenzó a latir desenfrenadamente y corrió a la ventana para mirar. Suspiró de alivio al ver a Emma y de pronto su corazón se encogió de la emoción.

Había vuelto…

Había vuelto y en plena noche, como si fuera incapaz de permanecer más tiempo separada de ella.

La alcaldesa no podía esperar más, se precipitó y bajo corriendo las escaleras. Abrió la puerta y se detuvo. Emma acababa de cerrar la puerta del coche cuando vio a la bella morena en el marco de la puerta. Le sonrió dulcemente y comenzó a acercarse hundiendo sus ojos en los suyos. Regina hizo lo mismo y se encontraron rápidamente cerca la una de la otra.

«Has vuelto» dijo Regina en un suspiro

«Por supuesto que he vuelto»

«Tuve miedo de que tú…»

«Me marché porque tú me lo pediste, pero en ningún momento dudé de mi regreso»

Emma acarició su mejilla y pasó un mechón tras su oreja. Se había aproximado lentamente y sus cuerpos estaban ahora pegados el uno al otro.

«Te he echado de menos» dijo Regina.

La joven prostituta se perdió en los ojos chocolate de su amiga y descendieron despacio hasta los labios rojos. Emma no se atrevía a moverse, y fue finalmente Regina quien dio el primer paso. Cerró el espacio que había entre ellas y posó tímidamente los labios sobre los suyos. El beso fue casto y tímido. Se separaron y la rubia apoyó su frente en la de la alcaldesa. Se sonrieron y se volvieron a besar.

«Siento que el corazón va a salírseme del pecho de lo fuerte que late» confesó Emma en un suspiro.

«Yo también…Bésame otra vez» susurró

Emma no se lo hizo repetir dos veces y retomó posesión de sus labios con más pasión, haciéndola retroceder tres pasos. Regina pasó sus manos alrededor de su cuello para impedirle que se alejara de sus labios. Gimió de satisfacción haciendo sonreír a la joven rubia.

«Vamos a subir tus cosas» dijo Regina separándose de ella y corriendo hacia el coche para coger su bolso. Entraron y Regina dejo a Emma que colocara sus cosas y se instalara. Estaba en su cama, sonriendo y pensado en el beso cuando tocaron a la puerta.

«Entra»

Emma apareció en top blanco y pantalones cortos, dispuesta a irse a la cama.

«Solo quería darte las buenas noches» dijo acercándose

«¿Qué hora es?» preguntó la alcaldesa

«Casi las 3»

«Entonces te quedas…» dijo ella suspirando de felicidad

«Me quedo» respondió Emma sentándose en el borde de la cama «Nada de contrato, solo estoy haciendo lo que deseo, estar aquí…a tu lado…aprender a conocerte e ir a esa fiesta contigo. Restregárselo en la cara a tu madre y ver qué sucede»

Regina se enderezó para depositar un dulce beso en sus labios rosados. Su rostro se ensombreció y bajó los ojos antes de decir.

«¿Vas a…vas a retomar tus…?»

«No…No lo deseo…Y tengo con lo que afrontar el futuro gracias a ti»

«¿Nadie te va a ocasionar problemas si lo dejas?» alzando los ojos

«Sí, pero me enfrentaré a ello en su momento»

La joven prostituta la volvió a besar y se fue a acostar a su habitación. Miraba el techo desde hace casi una hora, aún en una nube después de sus besos, cuando escuchó a Regina gemir en su habitación, de nuevo torturada por sus pesadillas.

Emma se dirigió silenciosamente a su habitación y, después de un momento de vacilación, se acostó a su lado. Rodeó a la alcaldesa con sus brazos, presionando su espalda contra su vientre. Regina se despertó y se sintió inmediatamente segura. Emma la sintió ajustando su cuerpo al suyo, y se sintió en el cielo al ver que no la rechazaba. Notó que cogía sus manos y que las colocaba sobre su vientre por debajo del pijama. El contacto de sus dedos con la piel suave y ambarina de su amiga provocó una ola de electricidad por toda su columna vertebral. Su vello se erizó por todo el cuerpo. Se permitió besar su nuca y se durmió, respirando el perfume delicado de la bella morena.

Por la mañana, cuando Henry se despertó, se encontró cara a cara con Emma que se disponía a bajar las escaleras. Él la miró con los ojos abiertos de par en par y se precipitó hacia ella gritando

«¡Has vuelto!»

Se lanzó en sus brazos y ella consiguió cogerlo por los pelos.

«Sí, chico, he vuelto. Y no tengo la intención de marcharme»

«¿Mamá lo sabe?»

«Sí, lo sabe. Está preparándonos tortita con Nutella para celebrar mi regreso»

Henry le lanzó una mirada de veneración y se precipitó en busca de su madre. El desayuno transcurrió en un ambiente de buen humor. En cuanto se encontraban solas, Regina besaba a Emma, a veces tiernamente, a veces apasionadamente. Su comportamiento hacía reír a la rubia que comprendía que su compañera nunca había vivido de verdad una relación sincera. Toda esa situación le daba más ganas de conocerla, de convertirse en su confidente, de amarla y de traerle la felicidad que se merecía.

Henry, por su parte, estaba en las nubes al ver que Emma estaba de nuevo ahí. No dejó a la rubia sola en todo el día, feliz de que fuera miércoles y no tener clase. Durante dos días, las dos mujeres actuaron como si solo existiesen ellas y Henry. Regina se había llevado trabajo a casa para no abandonar la mansión. Estaban cada vez más cercanas la una de la otra. Regina hacía decido que cada una debía mantener su cama, dado que lo que había entre ellas solo estaba comenzando. Pero ya desde la primera noche Emma se deslizó en la habitación de la alcaldesa sobre la medianoche

«¿Emma?» preguntó casi dormida

«Buenas noches mi bella» dijo ella poniéndose a su espalda

«¿Qué haces?»

«Tengo ganas de sentirte pegada a mí, de tocarte» le susurró al oído.

Regina se tensó inmediatamente en sus brazos

«Hey, hey, Regina, no te estreses de esa manera» dijo la rubia al notar su cambio de actitud «No busco sexo, sé que tú no quieres, pero yo quiero acostarme a tu lado. Quiero tomarte en mis brazos para que duermas sin pesadillas. Te escuchaba gritar y llorar todas las noches, Regina, y anoche no te despertaste una sola vez. Te aferrabas a mí cuando parecía que tus pesadillas iban a comenzar, y te calmabas inmediatamente. Nunca en toda mi vida me he sentido tan bien»

«Tengo miedo Emma» dijo la alcaldesa dándose la vuelta en sus brazos

«Yo también, mi corazón late desenfrenadamente»

Regina posó su mano sobre la camiseta de la rubia, a la altura del corazón para sentirlo latir fuertemente. Rio en un suspiro y llevo la mano de la rubia al suyo para que también lo escuchara tamborilear rápidamente.

«Déjame dormir contigo, Regina, solo dormir y mañana hablaremos»

Regina levantó el edredón para invitarla y se inclinó sobre ella para besarle tímidamente la mandíbula y se acostó quedándose dormida. Emma se dejó acunar en los brazos de Morfeo con una sonrisa boba en el rostro.

Muy temprano, Emma estaba de un humor juguetón, pero no se atrevía hacer nada. Se contentó con acariciar la espalda de su amiga que dormía pegada a ella. Cuando Regina se despertó, sintió unos escalofríos de placer al sentir la mano en su espalda. Se enderezó para besarla y Emma lamió dulcemente su labio pidiéndole entrar.

Regina abrió la boca y ambas gimieron cuando sus lenguas se encontraron por primera vez. Se besaron hasta que necesitaron aire. Regina se separó de ella jadeante, y gimió aún más fuerte cuando sintió la boca de su compañera en su cuello.

«Emma» suspiró ella

Se puso a temblar cuando sintió la mano de la rubia deslizarse hasta sus riñones.

«No temas, Regina, no iré más lejos» la tranquilizó.

«Me gusta cuando me besas» dijo Regina relajándose

Emma retomó sus besos en su cuello y se puso a pensar en todo lo que alcaldesa no se atrevía a decirle. Comprendía que Regina arrastraba algún hecho traumático, y esperaba proporcionarle la suficiente confianza para que pudiera abrirse y dejar todo atrás, superarlo.

Al escucharla gemir, la joven prostituta pensó que no importaba el tiempo que se necesitase, haría todo para protegerla y rodearla de todo el amor que sentía por ella.


	8. Chapter 8

Nuevas perspectivas

Por la noche, Emma y Regina estaban sentadas en el sofá después de haber acostado a Henry. La alcaldesa estaba relajada y se había acurrucado en los brazos de su compañera, feliz de su recién comenzada relación.

«Me gusta estar así, en tus brazos» dijo ella suavemente «tu cuerpo es tan cálido, me gusta tu olor y tu piel tan suave» continuó rozando sus brazos con la yemas de sus dedos.

Emma la besó en el cuello y subió hasta su boca. Comenzó inmediatamente un beso apasionado al que Emma respondió con alegría.

«Ni se me pasaba la cabeza empezar algo con un hombre, y mucho menos con una mujer» dijo la morena antes de besarla de nuevo.

Emma gimió cuando la lengua de la alcaldesa comenzó una coreografía endiablada con la suya. Agarró su muslo y la hizo sentarse a horcajadas sobre ella. Regina se dejó hacer continuando con sus besos, colocando sus manos a los lados de su cara. La alcaldesa estaba completamente perdida en ese beso cuando tomó consciencia plena de las manos de Emma que se deslizaban dulcemente hasta sus nalgas. Sintió su corazón desbocarse de miedo. Intentó barrer sus temores, y disfrutar del instante. Emma era dulce, intentaba no precipitar nada. Pero en ese momento, la joven rubia parecía perdida en su momento de cariño y le costaba controlar sus deseos.

Regina notó cómo las manos continuaban descendiendo, y se sorprendió gimiendo cuando alcanzaron sus nalgas. La sensación era nueva y muy agradable, y la alcaldesa sintió una ola de placer recorrerla. Emma gruñó de excitación presionándolas delicadamente, e interpretó los gemidos de su compañera como luz verde para ir más lejos. Invirtió lentamente las posiciones, y recostó a la bella morena en el sofá. Continuó besándola un momento antes de descender sus labios hacia su cuello.

A la alcaldesa le costaba cada vez más calmar sus angustias. Emma le murmuraba palabras dulces que no estaba escuchando. Su cerebro entero estaba obnubilado por los gestos de la rubia encima de ella. Estaba siendo asediada por malos recuerdos y no lograba sacarlos de su mente. Cuando Emma subió su mano hacia su pecho, Regina entró en completo pánico y se soltó con fuerza.

«¿Qué, qué? ¿Qué pasa?» dijo Emma, perdida, al verla, de repente lejos de ella.

Regina caminaba de aquí para allá frotándose los brazos con ansiedad.

«¿Gina?» dijo la joven prostituta acercándose a ella «¿He hecho algo malo?»

Intentó abrazar a la alcaldesa, pero la soltó al verla temblar.

«Perdóname Emma, yo…Me siento muy incómoda con lo que se refiere al acto sexual. Pero no me siento preparada para contártelo todo»

«Lo comprendo…soy yo la que tiene que pedir perdón. Creí que lo querías, no pensaba que estaba haciendo algo malo. Te deseo, estábamos bien, parecías estar receptiva»

«Lo estaba Emma, me gustaría lograrlo, pero me angustio demasiado. Lo siento mucho» dijo ella estallando en llanto.

«Eh, eh, no llores, por favor» dijo ella apoyando su mano en su hombro «Te quiero mucho, y esperaremos el tiempo que haga falta. Solo necesito que me digas cuándo estoy yendo demasiado lejos, y yo me pararé inmediatamente»

«Pero vas a frustrarte»

«No más que si debo estar alejada de ti»

Regina se abrazó a ella y Emma la condujo hasta la habitación. Se acostaron, una en los brazos de la otra, pero la alcaldesa no concilió el sueño.

Un temor nacía en ella, insinuándose en su mente como un veneno mortal. Tenía miedo que su bloqueo pudiera llevar a la rubia a abandonarla. De buena mañana, bajó a preparar el desayuno para distraer la mente. Aunque había intentado pensar en otra cosa, todos sus pensamientos derivaban a la angustia de perder a su compañera. Imaginaba que la joven prostituta, frustrada con su vida sexual inexistente, la engañaría con la primera mujer que encontrara. No podía dejar de imaginársela en la cama con una alta y salvaje morena que sabría darle lo que ella no podía.

Cuando Emma bajo a su encuentro, los cabellos revueltos, los ojos aún con sueño y una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios, sintió su corazón encogerse por todos los sentimientos que la rubia le despertaba.

«He estado pensando en algo» dijo Emma después de desayunar

«¿Qué?» respondió Regina a la que le costaba esconder su estrés.

«Me gustaría encontrar un trabajo para tener en que ocupar el día»

La alcaldesa suspiró de alivio al ver que la rubia se comportaba de forma totalmente natural con ella, y ya no parecía acordarse de lo sucedido la noche anterior.

«Yo había pensado en algo» respondió Regina con alegría «Hay un puesto libre en Storybrooke, nuestro sheriff busca a alguien para que lo ayude y he pensado que quizás…podrías presentarte. En fin, no sé, te veo bien en ese tipo de trabajo de acción y quería hablarte de ello en caso de que, como creí comprender que tú…»

«¡Sería perfecto! Estaría contenta de presentarme, pero no quiero mentir sobre mi pasado y tengo miedo de que eso me cierre muchas puertas. Gina, en tu ciudad…¿quieres de verdad que la gente conozca mi anterior trabajo poco glorioso?»

«Me da igual Emma. La gente hablará y pasará a otra cosa»

«Me impresionas»

«¿Por qué?»

«Porque he dado con la mujer perfecta, bella, fuerte, inteligente, sexy y por primera vez en mi vida, haces que vea mi pasado sin vergüenza. Me haces sentirme deseada sin la sombra de mis errores»

«Eres tú quien me gustas, Emma, no tu imagen, amo todo lo que hace que tú seas tú. Tú, tu pasado, tu reputación, tu familia, tu carácter» dijo Regina besándola con ternura.

«Deseo besarte durante horas» dijo Emma que se contuvo para no decirle que lo que deseaba realmente era hacerle el amor.

«Henry no tardará en despertarse» respondió Regina sintiendo que se enrojecía.

«Lo sigo deseando. Poder disfrutar de tus labios hasta estar segura de que tu sabor se quedará en los míos al menos durante todo el día» dijo la rubia besándola en el cuello. Subió sus atenciones y le mordisqueó sensualmente la oreja.

«Ohhh, eso es demasiado bueno» exclamó la alcaldesa metiendo sus manos entre los cabellos rubios de su compañera para mantenerla donde estaba.

Emma sonrió y continuó durante algunos instantes más, alimentándose de sus gemidos discretos. Su compañera era verdaderamente poco experimentada y enternecedora y adoraba eso. Cuando Regina la tocaba, la besaba, ella sentía una torpeza y una pureza que la hacía sentirse especial. Siempre había vivido lo opuesto, caricias posesivas que había conocido con hombres persuadidos de ser dioses encarnados, hombres que pensaban que a una prostituta no le gustaba la ternura. Ya fueran sus clientes o sus amantes, ningún hombre le había dado nunca ternura. Con las mujeres era diferente. Sus clientas eran dulces y le hacían caricias tiernas, pero ellas buscaban en Emma sobre todo a alguien que les diera a ellas la ternura que sus maridos les negaban. De hecho, Emma solo había conocido el amor con una mujer, pero la traición que había seguido a esa historia la había destrozado.

«¿En qué estás pensando?» preguntó Regina al ver que la rubia se perdía en sus pensamientos

«En mi vida»

«¿Qué quieres decir?»

«Contigo es todo tan especial. Has traído de verdad ternura y dulzura a mi vida, lo que por momentos me da miedo»

«¿Nunca has conocido esos sentimientos antes?»

«Sí, una vez» respondió ella tristemente

«¿Quieres hablar de ello?» preguntó la alcaldesa que había percibido la pena en su mirada

«Yo estaba de pareja con una chica durante cuatro meses. Tenía 23 años y ella estaba al corriente de mi trabajo. Todo iba bien entre nosotras, estábamos enamoradas, al menos yo sí lo estaba. Y me enteré de que ella tenía un amante, cuya gran fantasía era hacer un trío con otra chica. Cuando nos conocimos, estábamos en un bar. Yo estaba algo achispada y charlamos de esto y de aquello. Todo pasó bien, yo pensaba que ella era soltera, ella no juzgaba mi trabajo. Cuando me invitó a su casa, acepté e hicimos el amor. Comenzamos a salir juntas sin que me dijera nada de su novio. De hecho, cuando él se enteró de mi trabajo, se puso a fantasear y a querer más que un simple trío de una noche. Él le pidió que comenzara una relación conmigo para que yo me enamorara y aceptara en seguida formar una pareja de tres con él y ella. Cuando me di cuenta de todo, me sentí humillada, utilizada y traicionada. Nunca la he vuelto a verla a pesar de los cientos de mensajes que me ha mandado y las llamadas que me ha hecho»

«¡Qué zorra! ¡Y qué cerdo!» se indignó Regina abrazándola «si te sirve de consuelo, te puedo asegurar que te soy cien por cien sincera»

«Oh, eso ya lo sé Regina» dijo la joven rubia antes de besarla tiernamente «Y yo también lo soy»

«¿Sabes? Eso de lo que no te hablo, mi marido y mi vida anterior, no es que no confíe en ti, solo es que necesito un poco más de tiempo» dijo la bella morena bajando la mirada, ansiosa por la reacción de Emma.

«Tengo todo el tiempo, Gina. Me lo contarás cuando te sientas preparada»

Esa misma tarde Regina llevó a Emma a la entrevista para el puesto de sheriff adjunto. Había prevenido a David Nolan, el sheriff de Storybrooke, de esa entrevista, pero, por petición de la rubia, no había insistido en su relación con ella para no influenciar en la decisión final. La dejó allí y se sentó en un banco cercano, incapaz de dejar de angustiarse por su compañera.

«Buenas tardes, señorita Swan. Soy David, soy yo quien le va a hacer la entrevista y con el que quizás trabaje»

«Buenas tardes»

«La señora alcaldesa ha intentado esconderlo, pero parece que ella desea verdaderamente que ocupe este puesto»

Emma rio dulcemente, pero prefirió no añadir nada. Respondió a las preguntas, explicó sus motivaciones, su visión del puesto, mostró sus conocimientos en materia de leyes y de seguridad. La entrevista transcurrió muy bien y David estaba ahora más relajado. Él sabía de antemano que le iba a dar una oportunidad.

«Antes que nada, desearía dejar la cartas boca arriba» dijo Emma interrumpiendo su reflexión

«Diga»

«Mi antiguo trabajo saldrá a la superficie tarde o temprano, sobre todo en los lugares normalmente frecuentados por su trabajo, es importante que sepa que hasta hace algunas semanas era prostituta»

«Oh…» dijo David tragando con dificultad. Desde el comienzo de la entrevista, se sentía atraído por el encanto de la joven, pero saber ese detalle le conmocionó. Aunque era una caballero, era difícil no fantasear con una mujer que confiesa tal cosa «Efectivamente, eso provocará situaciones violentas, pero voy a serle honesto, me da igual. Quiero ponerla a prueba Emma Swan, pienso que usted es exactamente lo que busco. Nos enfrentaremos a los problemas cuando lleguen»

«¿De verdad?»

«Sí»

«Oh, gracias, gracias, no lo lamentará, se lo prometo»

«¿Podríamos empezar por tutearnos, no?»

«Sí, estoy de acuerdo»

«Comencemos cuanto antes, ¿te enseño la ciudad y un poco mejor el lugar de trabajo?»

«Perfecto…hum…¿tengo tiempo de avisar a una persona?»

«¿Te refieres a la señora alcaldesa que desde hace tiempo que se muerde las uñas fuera?»

«Sí» dijo Emma riendo algo incómoda «Espero que eso no haya influenciado en tu decisión»

«No, te he cogido porque creo que realmente harás bien el trabajo, no por otra cosa»

«Guay»

Emma se precipitó hacia fuera y gritó apenas hubo salido de la comisaria.

«Tengo el puesto, yujuuu, estoy a prueba»

David vio a la alcaldesa saltar de donde estaba y correr en dirección de la joven rubia y lo encontró surrealista. La bella morena había recorrido mucho camino desde que la había descubierto ensangrentada la noche en que su marido había muerto. Lo que sin embargo no vio fue el beso indecente que ellas compartieron en medio de la calle.

«Emma, estoy orgullosa de ti»

«Gracias Gina, es gracias a ti, te estoy tan agradecida por lo que haces por mí, que lo he dado todo en esta entrevista»

«Te lo mereces»

«Esta tarde va a darme un curso intensivo sobre el trabajo»

«Seguramente después te llevará a tomar una copa, le gusta crear lazos de amistad con los compañeros. No te preocupes por volver pronto, escríbeme para saber que estás bien»

«Estate segura de ello, te voy a echar de menos toda la tarde»

«Tenemos todo el tiempo, Emma. David es un hombre bueno, estoy segura de que estarás contenta de ser su amiga, y es mejor para el trabajo llevarse bien»

«Ok. Pero a lo mejor puedes unirte a nosotros»

«No, es un ritual que siempre hace con sus colegas y trabajadores, beber juntos el primer día para estrechar lazos, y tengo la sensación de que el hecho de que seas mujer no le va a hacer desistir de su ritual»

«Ok, Gina. Te diré a qué hora pienso que volveré»

Como había predicho Regina, David llevó a Emma a beber una copa para festejar su primer día. Empinaron el codo y charlaron, construyendo poco a poco una amistad entre ellos. Alrededor de medianoche, David se sentía lo suficientemente suelto para abordar el tema Regina Mills.

«¿Eres amiga de la señora alcaldesa?»

«Sí, es gracias a ella que finalmente tengo derecho a un nuevo comienzo en mi vida»

«Oh…y…¿sabes si ella tiene a alguien? ¿En su vida?»

Emma sonrió, temía que David buscase echarle los tejos en un momento dado, y sintió simpatía por él al comprender que estaba completamente colgado por Regina»

«Sí, ella tiene a alguien, más o menos…solo es algo que está comenzando»

«Oh…mierda, sabía que tenía que haberlo intentado antes, pero después de la muerte de su marido no me atreví y además desde que me encontraba en su presencia, las palabras que me salían por la boca eran: blabueli, blaaa pfouaaa»

«Es muy reciente»

«Ya, ya, yo me lo pierdo. De todas maneras, es mucha mujer para mí»

«No, no es mucha mujer para ti, eso lo debería decir yo»

«¿Qué? Tú…ella te…¿También estás sobre ella?»

Emma se sentía cómoda y decidió ser honesta.

«Yo estoy más "con" ella que "sobre" ella» confiesa riendo

El sheriff abrió los ojos de par en par mirándola como si fuera un ovni.

«Oh, mierda, ¡qué idiota me debes encontrar!»

«Noooo, David, te juro que no. Lo siento»

«No te disculpes. Ahora comprendo mejor su comportamiento. Estoy feliz por las dos. Oh, Dios, ¡qué pérdida para los chicos! Dos mujeres tan buenas como vosotras, juntas»

David la acompañó hasta casa de Regina y la detuvo antes de que saliera del coche

«¿Cómo debo actuar con relación a vosotras dos? ¿No debo decir nada?»

«Por el momento no, voy a hablar con ella. Tengo la sensación de que ella se ríe de la mirada de la gente, pero tengo mido de que sufra»

«Emma, después de lo que ha vivido, la mirada de la gente no representa nada para ella. Es fuerte. Si a ella no le importa, aprovecha también tú si es lo que quieres. Se sufre mucho en la vida para cerrarle la puerta a la felicidad cuando llega. Lo que podéis construir juntas vale la pena»

Emma miró durante unos minutos a su compañero. Él conocía el pasado de Regina. Por un instante se le pasó por la cabeza preguntarle, pero en seguida desechó la idea. Quería conocerlo todo por boca de su compañera.

«Heu, David…¿desde hace cuánto que nos conocemos?»

«Menos de 10 horas»

«No, por comprobarlo, porque tengo ganas de abrazarte como si fueras mi amigo de la infancia»

«Sí, causo ese efecto en las chicas» dijo David con falsa pretensión «Venga, vete con ella»

«Ciao, David, hasta mañana»

«Hasta mañana, rubia»

Emma subió y se sentó en la cama. Despertó suavemente a Regina que abrió los ojos somnolienta y le sonrió. Le contó su día y la amistad que estaba segura iba a crear con David, estaba tan sobrexcitada por su día que hablaba sin parar mientras se preparaba para acostarse. Se deslizó después contra su compañera y se dio cuenta de que llevaba una hora sin dejarla dormir.

«Te voy a dejar dormir»

«No, está bien, me gusta que estés feliz por tu primer día»

«Por cierto, David está al corriente de lo nuestro y quiere saber si debe ser discreto o no»

«No lo sé»

«Oh…» dijo Emma, insegura de repente

Regina no captó del todo sus temores y continuó

«Es verdad que yo había previsto sorprender en esa fiesta y si se destapa desde ahora el efecto se habrá estropeado, pero…la idea de pasear dadas de la mano, salir, besarse, estoy impaciente y sé que me va a costar impedírmelo hacer aún durante dos semanas, yo…¿Qué?» dijo ella dándose cuenta de la sonrisa boba de la rubia

«Tuve miedo de que no quisieras dejarte ver conmigo y ahora me sales con todo eso, y tengo ganas de saltar»

«¿Tú qué deseas?»

«Deseo que demos la sorpresa en la fiesta, tienes el derecho a darte ese placer. Y mientras tanto vamos a disfrutar de la excitación de una relación secreta y te prevengo, adoro correr riesgos»

Regina le sonrió y la besó largamente. Se acostó pegada a ella y escuchó cómo la rubia se dormía rápidamente. La miró un instante, embriagándose de su rostro apacible y de la sensación de sus brazos alrededor de su cintura. Al verla así, no pudo evitar que ese veneno que la consumía volviera a insinuarse en ella. Angustiada por perderla, se volvía incapaz de racionalizar la situación. A sus ojos, solo había dos soluciones.

Debía dejar que sus demonios volvieran a invadirla y contarle su pasado a su compañera, o debía combatir sus miedos y dejarla hacerle amor. En los dos casos, Regina estaba aterrorizada ante la idea de desmoronarse.


	9. Chapter 9

El peso de un duro pasado

Emma volvió a la casa extenuada después de una larga jornada de trabajo. David la había instruido en todas las tareas administrativas y pesadas que tendría que hacer. Después, habían sido llamados para que se encargaran de un borracho que estaba armando follón en el puerto. Ya eran las 23:00 y la bella rubia no deseaba otra cosa sino correr y ver a Regina. Entró en la casa silenciosa y se quitó los zapatos para no hacer ruido. Se dirigió a la cocina para picar algo antes de meterse en la cama, y se dio de frente con la alcaldesa que llevaba dos copas de vino en la mano. Inmediatamente se dio cuenta del largo y sexy vestido negro que llevaba puesto.

«Regina, wow, estás…puf, estás magnífica» dijo mirándola de arriba abajo.

«Gracias» respondió la alcaldesa enrojeciéndose.

«¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Con esas dos copas y ese…vestido?» añadió la prostituta mientras continuaba paseando sus ojos por la divina mujer que tenía delante.

«Te esperaba» le dio dándole una de las copas «Cuando me escribiste que volverías entre las 22:30 y las 23:00, pensé que podría prepararte una buena cena. Henry está en la cama, solo somos usted y yo, señorita Swan»

«¡Qué suerte tengo!» dijo la bella rubia depositando un tierno beso sobre los labios rojos de su compañera.

Ella la siguió al salón y se maravilló ante la escena romántica que le había preparado. Regina había sacado su mejor vajilla, velas, y había preparado una lasaña que olía divinamente. Había bajado la luz, y se podían escuchar melancólicos trozos de jazz de fondo. Se sentaron una frente a la otra y se contaron su día mientras comían.

Una vez acabaron de comer, juntas quitaron la mesa, después Regina obligó a Emma a sentarse confortablemente en el sofá. Ella se dirigió a su habitación, e inspiró profundamente antes de cambiarse. La morena había decidido enfrentarse a sus demonios y forzarse para aceptar el acto sexual. Se había pasado el día encerrando sus malos recuerdos en lo más profundo de su mente, deseando que no salieran a la superficie cuando se ofreciera a la rubia.

Se puso un sexy corsé negro y un liguero que sujetaba unas finas medias negras. Completó su atuendo con una larga bata negra de encaje, que no permitía sino entrever lo que llevaba debajo. Revolvió sus cabellos y desechó sus miedos para unirse a Emma que la esperaba pacientemente.

«Buenas noches, hermosa rubia» dijo la alcaldesa entrando en el salón.

Cuando la joven prostituta se giró hacia ella, abrió la boca, pero no logró articular ningún sonido. Tragó fatigosamente viendo cómo se acercaba a ella, su mente completamente en cortocircuito por la excitación.

«Gina» suspiró «Estás…Oh, Dios mío, no hay palabras»

Regina no dijo nada, temiendo que al hablar despareciera su valor. Se acercó sensualmente a ella mientras desanudaba el lazo de su bata. Dejó caer al suelo la prenda, y los ojos de Emma se oscurecieron de deseo.

Se sentó a horcajadas sobre sus muslos y comenzó inmediatamente a besarla con pasión. En cuanto comenzó, Emma sintió el malestar que irradiaba su compañera. Intentó empujarla ligeramente para hacer que fuera más lento, pero Regina ya estaba casi quitándole la ropa.

«Gina, espera, para, vas muy rápido. ¿Qué ocurre?»

La alcaldesa la ignoró y tomó de asalto su cuello. La joven la veía temblar sobre ella, y podía sentir su corazón latir desenfrenadamente, mostrando su angustia.

«Déjame hacerlo» murmuró Regina.

Su voz temblorosa traicionaba sus temores que salían a la superficie a pesar de todos sus esfuerzos. No pudo contener algunas lágrimas cuando su compañera la agarró más firmemente por los brazos para hacer que retrocediera.

«Regina, para, ¿qué estás haciendo?»

«Quiero que hagamos el amor» dijo ella intentando volver a tomar posesión de sus labios.

«Espera, ¿por qué ese cambio repentino? Me has dicho que necesitas tiempo, yo tengo tiempo. Estoy viendo que estás estresada y perturbada. Siento que te estás obligando, ¿por qué actúas así? Me gustaría saberlo»

«No quiero perderte Emma, hazme el amor, por favor»

«No vas a perderme si esperamos un poco. Sí, quiero que hagamos el amor, Gina, pero no lo quiero de esta manera. No cuando retines tus lágrimas de dolor, no cuando realmente no lo deseas» dijo la rubia echándola sobre el sofá y levantándose precipitadamente «Quiero que estés preparada, es todo»

Al ver la mirada de la morena, Emma comprendió enseguida que esta había comprendido mal su última frase. No tuvo tiempo de explicarse porque la alcaldesa se precipitó sobre ella y la hizo volver a sentarse en el sofá, y rápidamente se puso sobre ella.

«Lo estoy Emma, te prometo conseguirlo. Te prometo que voy a aprender a amarlo. Y aunque al principio no sea así, sin embargo sé aguardar, sé ocuparme del otro. Te lo suplico, no puedo perderte a causa de mi bloqueo, no puedo perderte a causa de lo que él me hizo. Así que hazlo, hazme el amor»

Mientras decía esto, ella había cogido la mano de la rubia y la había puesto en su sexo, obligándola a tocarla.

«A menudo él me tomaba, me mancillaba sin pedirme mi opinión, porque yo no servía para otra cosa. Pero contigo es diferente, deseo conseguirlo, y sé que no seré una marioneta solo para tu placer»

Emma estaba en shock asimilando lo que la morena acababa de decir. Todo se esclareció y se sintió una estúpida al no haber comprendido antes las razones de su reticencia hacia el sexo. Necesitaba poner en orden su mente y se levantó rápidamente.

«Gina, yo…necesito coger aire, vuelvo enseguida» dijo ella saliendo al jardín.

No estaba actuando de la mejor manera, lo sabía, pero en ese momento, no tenía fuerzas para enfrentar esa brutal realidad. Corrió hacia un parterre y vomitó lejos de la mirada de su compañera. Se sentó temblando en la hierba y dejó que sus lágrimas corrieran libremente. Estaba asediada por cientos de emociones. Primeramente tenía el corazón dolorido frente a la desesperación y el trauma de su compañera. Se sentía también culpable por su comportamiento, persuadida de que había tenido que ser demasiado insistente para provocar tal reacción. Ella, cuya vida consistía en ofrecerse a hombres, algunos más repugnantes que otros, siempre había logrado evitar los abusos. Los que la tomaban lo hacían con su consentimiento, ella sabía a lo que se exponía.

Pero Regina, su dulce, pura y gentil Regina nunca había podido decir esta boca es mía. Un monstruo la había utilizado y destruido de tal forma que ella todavía estaba traumatizada. Había pervertido ese acto con ella, hasta el punto de que solo lo veía como una agresión. Ella no tenía consciencia de la belleza que tal acto representaba entre dos personas.

Tomó consciencia rápidamente del estado en la que la había dejado y corrió a su encuentro. La halló de rodillas a los pies del sofá, llorando a lágrima viva.

«Oh, Emma, perdóname» dijo al verla

«No, Gina, soy yo la que te tiene que pedir perdón, tengo la sensación de que lo he estropeado todo» confesó ella arrodillándose junto a ella.

«¿Por qué…por qué tú…?»

«Gina, yo no había comprendido, y lo siento si he sido demasiado insistente contigo. Pensaba que no lo estaba siendo, no me daba cuenta. No tienes que ofrecerte a mí de esa manera. Te amo y tengo todo el tiempo del mundo. Está claro que deseo que nos acostemos juntas, pero cuando las dos estemos preparadas y relajadas. En este momento querría mostrarte con mis caricias y mis besos todo el amor que siento por ti. Y si tengo que esperar un mes o un año me da igual»

«¿Tú me…tú…?»

«Sí, te amo. Eres la primera persona a quien se lo digo y no tengo miedo de ello. No necesito que tú también me lo digas. Si un día tú lo deseas, estaré feliz de escucharlo, pero de momento todo lo que cuenta es que sepas hasta qué punto estoy feliz de tenerte en mi vida. Hasta qué punto te amo»

La besó con una ternura inmensa y sonrió cuando la alcaldesa se acurrucó contra ella.

«Te amo Regina, y si un día hacemos el amor, será un acto puro y noble. Será un momento durante el cual te envolveré de dulzura, de ternura. Un momento durante el cual trataré todo tu cuerpo con el amor que se merece y que tú nunca has tenido»

«Nunca he dicho esto a nadie, y espero que comprendas todo lo que significa para mí. Te amo Emma Swan» dijo la alcaldesa hundiendo su mirada en la suya «Y créeme, tú no has sido insistente, al contrario, has sido perfecta. Soy yo la que ha entrado en pánico»

Una lágrima de alegría se deslizó por la mejilla de la rubia y se besaron con ternura.

«Perdóname por mi comportamiento. He entrado en pánico, te amo tanto que he tenido miedo de perderte si rechazaba que hiciéramos el amor. A partir del momento en que ese pensamiento se instaló en mi mente, he sido incapaz de racionalizar la situación. Solo existía mi miedo atroz»

«Gina, preferiría cien veces que te abrieras a mí antes de que te me ofrecieras. Estoy aquí para ti, cuando lo necesites»

Regina la miró intensamente y se disponía a hablar cuando unos gritos rompieron el silencio. Henry gritaba en su sueño, presa de sus pesadillas. La alcaldesa corrió hasta su habitación, poniéndose rápidamente la bata negra. Comenzó el ritual que había instaurado para calmar a su hijo. Lo despertó y lo dejó llorar en sus brazos.

«¿Por qué habéis discutido?» dijo entre sollozos

«¿Quién?»

«Emma y tú. Ella salió y lloraba. Intenté volver a dormirme, pero volví a tener mis pesadillas, mamá»

«Oh, perdón mi bebé, no, no estamos discutiendo. Tuvimos problemas para entendernos, pero ahora todo está mejor, te lo prometo»

«¿No se va a ir, no?»

«No, Henry»

«¿Puede venir a darme un beso antes de dormir?»

«Por supuesto» respondió ella yendo a buscarla «Emma, Henry querría darte un beso. Te vio salir y temió que te fueras. Lo siento por todo esto, yo…»

«Calla, Regina. No tienes por qué sentir nada, estoy emocionada de que se abra a mí. Yo lo quiero mucho»

Entraron las dos y se sentaron una a cada lado del niño.

«¿Estarás aún aquí cuando me despierte?» preguntó tímidamente

«Por supuesto, chico. No tengo ningún deseo de marcharme»

«¿Por qué saliste llorando?»

«Porque creí haber hecho algo que había entristecido a tu mamá y yo estaba enfadada conmigo misma. Pero no era verdad, y todo va bien Henry»

El muchacho le sonrió y le dio un abrazo antes de recostarse. Emma salió y dejó a Regina para que le contara un cuento para lograr que se volviera a dormir.

Cuando salió, se fue a poner un pijama más cómodo y se dirigió a la habitación de Emma donde esta la esperaba con dos chocolates calientes. Se había convertido en un ritual entre ellas cada vez que Henry tenía pesadillas. Emma le preparaba un chocolate que se bebían mientas charlaban, calmando así la angustia que esas crisis provocaban en la alcaldesa.

Regina se sentó con las piernas cruzadas a los pies de la cama y contempló por un momento su chocolate, reflexionando. Se sentía bien al lado de la rubia, se sentía en confianza al lado de la mujer que amaba y que la amaba a su vez. Decidió entonces dejarse llevar por una vez y abrir su corazón.

«Mi ex marido no era una buena persona, todo lo contrario» comenzó ella sin mirarla

Emma se quedó en silencio, dejándola ir a su ritmo.

«Yo no quería casarme con él, tenía el doble de mi edad y no teníamos nada en común. Pero, yo estaba embarazada y según mi madre, no se puede tener un hijo sola, así que me casó por la fuerza con él porque tenía alto estatus, poder y sobre todo dinero. A ella le da igual acrecentar mi trauma, solo importaban las apariencias»

«¿Tu trauma?» preguntó Emma con voz dulce y tranquilizadora.

«Henry…es lo más bello que me ha pasado ahora que él está aquí…fue producto de un…su padre me…fui violada»

Emma no dijo nada, se conformó con acercarse a ella y poner su mano en la suya. Ese gesto reconfortó a la alcaldesa más que cualquier palabra y suspiró antes de continuar.

«Eran dos, yo no pude hacer nada. Volvía a casa y me empujaron hacia un callejón. Abrieron una puerta y me encontré sobre una cama sin tener tiempo a comprender lo que estaba pasando. Fue horrible y doloroso, fue sucio, humillante. A veces siento aún sus manos sobre mí…sus jadeos…su sudor» su voz se rompió e inspiró para encontrar la fuerza de seguir «Cuando acabaron, me tiraron hacia el interior de una camioneta y me dejaron al borde una carretera. Una transeúnte me encontró, desmayada, la ropa rasgada, varias horas después, y ella se ocupó de mí cuando le supliqué que no me llevara al hospital»

«¿Por qué no querías ir?» preguntó la rubia

«Mi madre, yo sabía que me iba a echar la culpa»

«¿Culparte de haber sido agredida?» respondió la joven asombrada

«De ya no ser virgen» suspiró ella con fatalidad «Cuando supe que estaba embarazada, sé lo conté todo. Ella quería que abortase, pero en el hospital me dijeron que sería el único hijo que tendría. Tengo una rara malformación en el útero. Siempre soñé con ser madre, así que insistí en quedármelo, mi madre no quería oír hablar de ello y la única condición fue que me casara con el hombre que ella eligiese» Regina hablaba sin interrupción, ahora que había comenzado a abrirse, era incapaz de detenerse.

«Estaba desesperada, ya amaba profundamente a mi hijo, a pesar de su concepción, así que acepté. Al principio, las cosas no fueron tan mal. Mientras estuve embarazada, Leopold no me tocaba. Sabía que él tenía amantes, porque no se escondía. Me las cruzaba por las mañanas en la cocina, pero todo lo que me importaba era mi bebé. Pero cuando Henry nació, comenzó a desearme y él me ha…a menudo me…»

«Lo entiendo, shhhh» dijo Emma cogiéndola en sus brazos mientras que las lágrimas corrían por las mejillas de la alcaldesa.

«Siempre logré ocultárselo a Henry a medida que iba creciendo. Pero Leopold comenzó a beber y a golpearme, celoso del amor que yo sentía por mi hijo. Estuve tres veces en el hospital y la última vez se ensañó tanto conmigo que permanecí allí ocho meses. Él volvió tarde y borracho y se lanzó sobre mí. Decidí no oponerme para no despertar a Henry al que pensaba dormido y seguro en su habitación. De todas formas, luchar no servía de nada, solo volverlo más violento. Así que aprendí a esperar que todo pasara. De repente vi pasar su pequeña carita por el hueco de la puerta. Mi pequeñín no podía ver eso, le supliqué a Leopold que parara, pero se burlaba y se puso a hablarle a Henry. Yo me puse furiosa y comencé a pelear. Me golpeó en el rostro y en el vientre mientras le explicaba a Henry que era así como se debía tratar a una mujer. Mi pobre bebé lloraba y gritaba para que me dejara. Era tan pequeño, no comprendía lo que pasaba, se marchó corriendo y volvió con el arma de Leopold. Ya le había visto usarla. Antes de que pudiera comprender lo que pasaba, le había disparado. Felizmente, la bala solo le rozó, yo no quería que mi hijo tuviera que soportar semejante peso. Pero Leopold se volvió loco, gritaba que iba a matarlo, que se lo iba a hacer pagar. Envié a Henry a su habitación, tuve que gritarle para que me obedeciera. Ha sido la única vez en mi vida que le gritaba de esa manera, y me prometí no volver a hacerlo jamás. Recogí el arma. Leopold hervía de rabia y se imaginaba que amenazar a mi hijo no tendría consecuencias, él gritaba que llamara a una ambulancia y que le trajera a Henry. Yo ya no reflexionaba, mi cerebro estaba en piloto automático, tenía que proteger a mi hijo. Apunté el arma y apreté el gatillo. Tenía que hacerlo, Emma, habría continuado haciéndonos daño y se habría ensañado con Henry. Pero maté a un hombre mirándolo a los ojos y esa imagen me persigue»

Lloró durante un rato en los brazos de su compañera. Emma la acunó para calmarla antes de tomar dulcemente la palabra.

«Yo hubiera hecho lo mismo en tu lugar»

«¿De…de verdad?»

«Sí, si la vida de la persona que más quiero estuviera en juego, no habría dudado un segundo. No te juzgo Regina, te comprendo. Hiciste lo que tenías que hacer aunque es una carga demasiado pesada sobre tus hombros»

Regina se abrazó a ella y lloró frenéticamente, descargada de su secreto y llena de gratitud hacia la rubia, tan comprensiva.

«Leopold era senador y la policía sabía qué tipo de hombre era. Cuando llegaron, acallaron el asunto, dijimos que fue un perturbado que nos asaltó. David era el encargado del caso y me ayudó enormemente. Le expliqué a Henry que él no era en absoluto responsable de la muerte de Leopold, que se había dado cuenta del mal que nos había hecho y que se había suicidado. Le dije que él me había salvado la vida, mi pequeño gran hombre. Quería protegerlo, no sé si hice bien. Quizás cuando sea mayor le cuente la verdad, pero me gustaría preservar la inocencia que le queda y que no ve a su madre como una asesina»

«Tú no eres un asesina, eres una madre que hizo su deber»

«Lo sé…Pero ya no soporto ver a Henry con tanto miedo de que yo le pueda ser arrebatada, tan desconfiado con las personas que me rodean. Él debería ser inocente y despreocupado»

«Va a volver a tener confianza, todo ese episodio está fresco en su cabeza, es normal que todavía le persiga, ten confianza, él mejorará. Eres una madre formidable»

«Te amo Emma»

«Yo también te amo»

Sus rostros no estaban sino a pocos centímetros y sus corazones latían desenfrenadamente. Emma recortó la distancia y la besó como si fuera la primera vez. Cuando sus labios se tocaron, comprendieron que acababan de saborear la más bella y la más adictiva de las drogas. Después de todas sus confidencias, Regina se sentía serena y se sorprendió queriendo más. Abrirse a la rubia y ver que no la rechazaba, a pesar de todo, le daba alas.

La alcaldesa sonrió separándose de ella, la miró con amor y volvió rápidamente a besarla, ya echando de menos sus labios. Emma lamió dulcemente su boca y la entrada le fue inmediatamente concedida. Gimió al saborearla y sus lenguas comenzaron una danza natural. Emma se enderezó un poco para colocarse ligeramente sobre la morena, poniendo atención a no angustiarla mostrándose insistente. Regina gimió y deslizó una mano bajo su top blanco, deteniéndose en su costado. Paso su otra mano por la espalda y la atrajo un poco hacia ella.

«Emma, estoy lista»


	10. Chapter 10

Amor, ternura y pasión

«_Emma, estoy preparada_»

Emma la miró un largo momento y se acercó a besarla con ternura.

«Tengo tiempo Gina. No tienes por qué hacer esto»

«No, Emma, no tiene nada que ver con lo de hace un momento» dijo la alcaldesa recolocándose para besarla «Haberte dicho todo, haberte escuchado confesar tu amor por mí. Me siento mucho más libre. Tengo miedo, es verdad, pero porque tengo la impresión de ser una adolescente que va a ser tocada, desvestida, vista desnuda por primera vez. Tiemblo de la emoción, tengo una bola en mi vientre»

Nunca se había sentido cómoda con el sexo y por primera vez en su vida se sentía preparada. Emma estaba sentada con las piernas cruzadas y guio a Regina para que se colocara sobre sus muslos. Comenzó a besarla muy castamente. Rozó sus labios con su lengua y tomó posesión de su cálida y acogedora boca. Sus manos estaban apoyadas indolentemente en la espalda de la morena. Descendió sus besos por su cuello y se quedó ahí durante un momento besándola. Regina gemía de placer ante la dulzura de las atenciones de la rubia.

«Eres hermosa» dijo Emma acariciándole tiernamente las pantorrillas «Si voy muy lejos, si quieres que me pares, dímelo. No quiero que te sientas obligada»

Regina asintió con una ligera sonrisa.

«¿Prometido?»

«Prometido» respondió la alcaldesa «Y ahora bésame» susurró.

Emma, con alegría, así lo hizo, y deslizó sus dedos bajo la camiseta de su compañera. La cogió y la se la fue levantando despacio. Clavó su mirada en la suya esperando una señal de aprobación. Regina levantó los brazos para facilitarle la tarea y la joven prostituta se la quitó. Sus ojos se oscurecieron de excitación al ver sus redondos y firmes pechos, y se mordió el labio para no ir demasiado deprisa.

«Eres tan magnífica, Gina»

Regina comenzó a temblar mientras sonreía. Sentía una excitación nueva apoderarse de ella y tuvo una exclamación muda cuando Emma acarició uno de sus pechos. Contrariamente a lo que había conocido siempre, la mano de la rubia era tierna y sus caricias divinas. Nada que ver con las presiones dolorosas que siempre le infringía Leopold. Gimió más audiblemente cuando sintió que lo agarraba plenamente para amasarlo, y se bendijo por, hace tiempo ya, haber insonorizado la estancia.

«Es…agradable…Emma» gimió ella.

Emma tomó plena consciencia, ante las reacciones de su compañera, que era una experiencia nueva ser tocada con amor. Se preguntó si ella ya había hecho el amor o algunos preliminares antes de ser violada.

«Emma, yo no…Antes de mi…nunca había y…después con Leopold era…» dijo ella como confirmando los pensamientos de la rubia.

«Shhhh, si no estás preparada, entonces esperaremos»

«Lo estoy Emma. Solo quería…que supieras. Nunca he hecho nada con nadie»

«Entonces, soy tu primera vez» dijo la joven rubia besándola otra vez

«Digamos que…»

«La violación, Gina, no cuenta» la interrumpió Emma muy seriamente.

«Entonces sí» murmuró la alcaldesa con una sonrisa «Eres mi primera vez, y no podía soñar nada mejor»

Regina le sonrió con tanto amor que su corazón se hinchó de felicidad. Emma descendió para besar el hueco entre sus pechos. Regina gimió arqueándose sensualmente, sostenida por la espalda por las manos de la rubia. La mantuvo con un brazo y con su otra mano acarició la piel ambarina de la alcaldesa, partiendo de su vientre, pasando por sus pechos hasta llegar a su nuca. A la morena le constaba respirar, la boca abierta buscando desesperadamente aire.

Emma la atrajo nuevamente a ella para tomar posesión de sus labios y la incitó a que se acostara sobre ella. Besó su cuello mientras deslizaba su rodilla entre sus piernas. La apoyó suavemente contra su sexo y comenzó un ligero movimiento de presión a un ritmo dulce, presionando y relajando. Regina gimió y la rubia podía sentir su excitación en su rodilla a través del fino pantalón de pijama. Descendió la línea de besos y apoyó su boca en su pecho. Con la punta de la lengua, comenzó a golpear su erecto pezón, ya endurecido por el placer, y Regina tenía la sensación de que esa simple caricia podría llevarla hasta el orgasmo. Se arqueó para intensificar el contacto y gimió el nombre de su compañera.

Toda la piel de la alcaldesa temblaba y se erizaba bajo sus manos. Emma se desvistió hasta quedarse en braguitas. Retomó sus besos descubriendo el cuerpo ambarino que se le ofrecía ante ella y se maravilló de esas formar perfectas. Su piel satinada reflejaba el brillo fantasmal de la noche y la estancia se llenaba de suspiros que crecían en intensidad.

«Emma» suspiró ella y ese sonido envolvió el corazón de la rubia que se preguntó cómo había podido vivir sin él. La besó de nuevo y descendió su mano hasta alcanzar el elástico del pijama de la alcaldesa. Lo bajó lentamente mientras la miraba y deslizó su mano bajo la tela para llevar su mano a su sexo caliente. La acariciaba suavemente y se tragaba sus gemidos preparándola lentamente, respetando sus temores. Cuando la sintió preparada, descendió sus besos por todo su cuerpo, deteniéndose un rato en sus pechos y sus pezones endurecidos, después en su ombligo al que hizo cosquillas con su lengua. Le quitó el pantalón, y le separó las piernas, dejándose invadir por este olor embriagador, sin poder impedir lamerse los labios anticipadamente.

«Emma, no te pares» suspiró la morena con deseo.

La joven prostituta se colocó entre sus piernas y finalmente la saboreó.

Regina se arqueó violentamente ante ese contacto y gimió audiblemente. Emma tomó entonces más confianza y comenzó a jugar con su lengua alrededor del hinchado clítoris. Pasó un dedo entre sus labios y lo deslizó por la intimidad caliente y acogedora de su amante, y Regina gemía continuamente su nombre. Introdujo sus dedos en ella y puso su lengua en su clítoris, y la morena no tardó en sucumbir a las dulces e íntimas caricias de la rubia. Era la primera vez que tenía un orgasmo que no se hubiera proporcionado ella misma y la experiencia era indescriptible. Atrajo de golpe a Emma hacia ella y la besó apasionadamente.

«Ha sido, ah…increíble Emma, ha sido, ¡Oh Dios mío!, nunca he sentido algo…buf…parecido»

Emma sonrió y se sintió orgullosa de sí misma. Ella continuaba con su dedo en su interior arrancándole las últimas olas de placer. Subió su mano y lamió sus dedos sensualmente.

«Sabes de una forma exquisita, mi Reina»

La alcaldesa enrojeció y comenzó a tomar consciencia de la excitación de la rubia. Sintió su intimidad mojada en su muslo, y veía que Emma estaba haciendo acopio de todas sus fuerzas para no frotarse contra ella. Se incorporó y le quitó sus braguitas antes de levantar su pierna para crear esa fricción por la que la rubia estaba tan desesperada. Emma cerró los ojos ante tal placer y comenzó a moverse, controlando su orgasmo como hacía siempre. Se asombró al sentir que le daban la vuelta y verse acostada de espaldas. Regina se echó sobre ella y la besó tiernamente. Se sentó a horcajadas sobre ella y posó tímidamente sus manos en sus pechos. La miró a los ojos y le sonrió, excitada por esa nueva sensación.

Recorrió su cuerpo con la mirada y Emma se sintió de repente magnífica. Los ojos de la alcaldesa se habían ensombrecido y la joven prostituta sintió su corazón desbocarse. Nunca nadie la había mirado con tanto amor y admiración. Se llevó a la boca un pezón y subió su mano para deslizar tímidamente un dedo entre sus labios. Ella sofocó sus gemidos en un beso cuando la penetró con dos dedos. La morena era torpe, pero logró rápidamente coger un ritmo y encontrar las zonas que provocaban las reacciones más positivas. Al notar que el orgasmo de su compañera se acercaba, liberó sus labios para dejarla respirar y atacó su cuello.

«Márcame» gimió la rubia.

Y Regina así lo hizo, succionando ávidamente su piel hasta estar segura de que una hermosa marca quedaría como testimonio de que ese momento era real. Emma se corrió fuerte en su mano, más fuerte de lo que nunca había conocido, ella que nunca había soportado que nadie, cliente o amante, dejara una huella de su paso por ella.

Emma enseguida tomó a su compañera en sus brazos y la estrechó contra su pecho. Se quedaron un momento disfrutando, simplemente, del calor de la otra. Regina rompió el silencio.

«Emma. Gracias. Ha sido mágico, nunca había vivido nada como esto. No pensaba que pudiera ser tan bueno»

La joven rubia no respondió y se conformó con besar su frente con amor, una inmensa sonrisa en sus labios.

«¿Emma?» volvió a preguntar la alcaldesa al cabo de unos minutos

«Mmm, ¿sí?» respondió la joven prostituta acariciando la espalda desnuda de su amante.

«He sido…¿es que te…?»

«¿Quieres saber si me ha gustado?» pregunta ella con asombro.

«Sí» confesó la morena en un murmullo «Nunca he estado realmente con nadie antes. Sé que Leopold sentía placer conmigo, pero a él le gustaba el poder que ejercía sobre mí. No sé si soy capaz de satisfacer…»

Fue interrumpida por los labios de la rubia sobre los suyos.

«Has estado maravillosa Gina. Hacerte el amor me ha llevado a un torbellino de emociones increíbles e intensas. Y después…cuando me has tocado…ha sido…me mirabas con tanto deseo, tanto respeto. Siempre he soñado que alguien me deseara a mí por quién soy, no por mi cuerpo, mi trabajo o las fantasías que este provoca. Me ha hecho creer que valgo mucho más de lo que siempre he conocido»

«Vales mucho más. Te amo Emma»

«Yo te amo tanto»

Se besaron de nuevo e hicieron el amor durante toda la noche, hasta que los primeros rayos de sol las iluminaron. Se durmieron con sus brazos y piernas entrelazados.

Henry se despertó sobre las siete y corrió hacia la habitación de su madre. Al no encontrarla, se dirigió a la habitación de Emma y suspiró de alivio al encontrarlas dormidas, una abrazada a la otra. Al ver a su madre acurrucada en los brazos de la rubia, una sonrisa apareció en sus labios, y no se atrevió a despertarlas. Vio cómo se pegaba un poco más hacia ella, y frunció el ceño cuando la sábana se deslizó y dejó a la vista la espalda desnuda de su mamá. Salió de la habitación, decidiendo dejar las preguntas para más tarde. Comenzó a intentar preparar el desayuno solo cuando Emma llegó.

«Hola chico. ¿Ayuda para el desayuno?» preguntó ella desordenando sus cabellos

«Sí, por favor»

El niño miró cómo se afanaba en ello y ella notó que él la miraba de una forma extraña

«¿Todo va bien Henry?»

«Sí, me preguntaba quién me va a llevar al colegio»

Emma se dio cuenta inmediatamente de que el niño mentía, pero prefirió no darse por aludida y arriesgarse a comenzar una conversación delicada. Prefería hablar primero con Regina y ver cómo ella quería llevar la situación.

«Tengo una idea» dijo ella para relajar al niño «¿qué te parece si le pido a Mary Margaret que venga a desayunar con nosotros? Ella podrá después llevarte al colegio»

«¿Crees que estará de acuerdo?» cuestionó él con los ojos llenos de esperanza.

«Estoy segura»

Llamó en seguida a su amiga, sintiendo los ojos de Henry posados en ella, mientras que contenía la respiración esperando el veredicto.

«Muy bien, hasta ahora Mary, la dirección es 108 Mifflin Street»

Henry saltó de alegría cuando ella colgó.

«La maestra me va a llevar al colegio» gritó saltando hacia los brazos de la rubia que lo acogió con placer.

Veinte minutos más tarde, Mary Margaret llegó con una bolsa llena de bollos. Desayunó con ellos, enternecida por la excitación del pequeño muchacho al verla en su casa. Él subió después a prepararse y ella aprovechó para hablar con su amiga.

«Emma, ¿qué pasó anoche? Pareces diferente» dijo ella con una sonrisa de lado.

«He pasado una noche formidable con ella»

«Pero eso es maravilloso» dijo ella dulcemente.

«¿Qué?» preguntó de repente la joven rubia, consciente de que su amiga no le estaba diciendo todo lo que pensaba.

«¿Qué de qué?»

«Conmigo no, Mary, te conozco, hay algo que no me dices»

«Emma, la idea de que dejes la prostitución, nada me hace más feliz y lo sabes, pero…¿no tienes miedo de lo que pasará cuando esa fiesta haya tenido lugar?» dijo ella precipitadamente «no me malinterpretes, estoy muy feliz por ti, solo me preocupo. Te quiero y tengo miedo de que sufras cuando el contrato llegue a su fin»

«Creo que nuestra historia ha sobrepasado desde hace tiempo los límites del contrato, Mary»

Emma estaba emocionada ante la inquietud de la maestra y no pudo evitar abrazarla.

«Lo sé» continuó Mary Margaret «Pero…¿sabes lo que ella, lo que ella quiere? Su deseo, en un principio, era escandalizar, ¿crees que ella querrá algo a más largo plazo?»

«Yo…sí…ella me ha dicho que ama»

«Buenos días» dijo Regina al llegar, vestida con una simple bata de seda. Avanzó con naturalidad hasta Emma y le dio un beso antes de dirigirse hasta la cafetera. Se detuvo y se giró hacia las dos mujeres.

«Heu…Buenos días, señorita Blanchard, no la había visto»

«La he invitado a desayunar par que después se lleve a Henry al colegio» dijo precipitadamente Emma para explicar la presencia de su amiga.

Regina le sonrió y le depositó un rápido beso en los labios.

«Ella es tu familia y por eso siempre será bienvenida» dijo ella dirigiéndose a la maestra. «Pero…» añadió de repente inquieta «¿está bien si hago esto? ¿Quiero decir…besarte…delante de la gente?»

Mary Margaret comprendió que ellas no habían hablado de su situación y creyó que era mejor desaparecer.

«Emma, nunca he hecho esto, dime qué…»

«¿Quieres ser mi novia Regina Mills?»

«Ya soy tu novia»

«Quiero decir, ¿es que te gustaría que te presentara a mi familia, representada en la persona de Mary Margaret, como mi novia?»

Regina se quedó parada y sonrió sinceramente asintiendo con la cabeza como una adolescente.

Se besaron, borrachas de felicidad.

«Entonces, ¿tengo el derecho de hacerlo ante ella y David?» añadió Regina besándola.

«Incluso es muy aconsejable» replicó Emma volviéndola a besar a su vez «Estoy ansiosa por hacer nuestra entrada en la fiesta»

La morena rio pegando su cuerpo al suyo.

«¿Gina?»

«¿Sí?»

«¿No tienes miedo de la mirada de los demás? ¿De mostrarte con una mujer?»

«No, me importa poco el estatus, las apariencias, siempre se me obligó a tener en cuenta esas cosas cuando yo las aborrezco»

«¿Y con respecto a su puesto de alcaldesa?»

«Habrá ataques, comunicados de prensa, pero sé que la gente de mi equipo nos apoyarán, así que los afrontaremos todo…Juntas si quieres»

«Por supuesto que quiero»

«¿Te puedo confesar un cosa?»

«Sí»

«Contigo, esta noche, ha sido la primera vez, desde hace años, que no he fingido» Regina enrojeció mientras la besaba «Ha sido el primer orgasmo no auto provocado que vivía»

«Y no será el último, confía en mí» replicó sensualmente Emma.

«Espero no ser demasiado torpe»

«Tú eres perfecta y adorablemente torpe y eso me encanta, mi Gina»

«¿De verdad?»

«Hmmm, sí. Me gusta ser la que te va a hacer descubrir todo. Me gusta que exclames como el día en que te mordí la oreja. Me gusta la inocencia que me concedes, eres tan pura, Regina»

«Estoy muy lejos de ser pura»

«Lo eres Gina, y no quiero que discutas eso»

«Tú también eres pura»

«Yo soy todo menos pura»

«No a mis ojos Emma. Has ejercido un trabajo que te da la sensación de no serlo a mis ojos, pero tú eres la mujer más pura que jamás me he encontrado. Tienes un corazón puro, un alma pura»

«Pero un cuerpo mancillado»

«Así como el mío»

«No, Gina, no compares el infierno que tú has vivido…»

«¿Con el tuyo?» la interrumpió la alcaldesa «Sí, porque sé que tú no has hecho ese trabajo por deseo, ha sido el resultado de malas elecciones y a mí no me importa nada. Y además hay algo en tu trabajo que me gusta»

«¿El qué?» cuestionó intrigada.

«Tu desenvoltura con respecto al sexo. Me hablas y me haces sentir cómoda y deseo que compartas conmigo lo que sabes. Me gusta la idea de arrancar esta aventura de descubrimientos contigo, y espero poder devolverte ese sentimiento, realizar un día tus fantasías»

«Ya has realizado una»

«¿Cuál?»

«Me has hecho el amor esta noche, no me has follado, no has estado conmigo solo por mi cuerpo. Me has hecho el amor y el respeto en tus ojos, hace mucho tiempo que soñaba con ser mirada de esa manera» Emma sonrió alzando la mirada hacia ella «Y esa mirada la tienes ahora mismo»

Emma la agarró por la cintura y la levantó para que la rodeara. Regina enrolló sus piernas alrededor de su vientre y se inclinó para besarla, una mano en cada mejilla.

Se separaron rápidamente cuando escucharon a Henry y a Mary Margaret acercarse, pero Regina fue incapaz de borrar la inmensa sonrisa que iluminaba su rostro.

«Llevo a Henry al colegio» dijo la maestra mientras entraba en la cocina.

«Muchas gracias señorita Blanchard»

«Oh, llámeme Mary Margaret»

«Llámeme Regina»

La alcaldesa se dirigió hacia su hijo al que abrazó tiernamente.

«Que tengas un buen día, cariño» le dijo besándolo por todo el rostro, haciendo reír al muchacho.

«Es extraño que no seas tú quien me lleve al colegio» dijo él estrechando sus pequeños brazos alrededor de su cuerpo.

«Lo sé, a mí también se hace raro. Si quieres, puedo…»

«No, mamá, voy a ser valiente. Te veo está tarde, y vas a ver, yo no voy a llorar. Te quiero mamá»

Se dirigió con diligencia hacia la puerta de entrada y se detuvo. Corrió hacia los brazos de su madre y le susurró al oído.

«De todas maneas, tengo ganas de que sea esta tarde»

«Yo también mi amor»

El niño salió y en cuanto la puerta se cerró, Regina se echó a llorar, rodeada por los brazos protectores de su compañera.

«¿Por qué lloras?» preguntó llevando su cabeza a su cuello

«Yo que he sufrido tanto, mi madre, después estos hombres, después Leopold. Y hoy hay tanto amor en mi vida que corta la respiración»

Emma besó sus lágrimas y la estrechó contra su pecho.

«No hay ninguna razón para llorar por eso»

«Son lágrimas de alegría. Quiero tanto a ese niño, es toda mi vida. Y…ahora tú…Dios mío, Emma, no creía poder enamorarme de alguien de esta manera»

Emma no decía nada, aún encajada en su cuello, y Regina sintió cómo por su hombro se deslizaban algunas lágrimas.

«¿Emma?» preguntó

«Nadie me ha amado de esta manera. Yo también te amo tanto»

Se besaron apasionadamente mientras subían a la habitación.

Por otro lado, Mary Margaret y Henry estaban de camino hacia el colegio. El niño lanzaba miradas de soslayo a su maestra que fingía que no se daba cuenta.

«¿Señorita Blanchard?»

«¿Sí, Henry?»

«¿Le puedo hacer una pregunta extraña?»

«Adelante»

«¿Qué quiere decir cuando dos personas duermen juntas desnudas?»

«¿Por qué me preguntas eso?»

«Ya he visto a mi madre desnuda ante otra persona una vez, con Leopold, en fin…con mi padre. Pero ella gritaba, lloraba. Era malo lo que estaba pasando. Pero esta mañana ella dormía con Emma, tenía expresión de estar feliz»

«Creo que es algo de lo que debes hablar con tu mamá, Henry. De todas maneras quiero tranquilizarte, tu mamá y Emma, es algo bueno. Esta tarde, cuando vuelvas a casa, habla de ello con tu madre, háblale de tus inquietudes, son cosas que ella debe conocer. Y seguramente ella tendrá respuestas a tus preguntas, ¿ok?»

«Ok. Gracias señorita Blanchard»

«Henry, ¿sabes? Puedes llamarte Mary Margaret fuera de la escuela. Mi mejor amiga vive en tu casa, así que pienso que nos vamos a ver a menudo»

El niño sonrió de oreja a oreja, entusiasmado ante esa nueva vida llena de felicidad que Emma les había traído entrando en sus vidas.


	11. Chapter 11

Una conversación embarazosa

Emma estaba en el trabajo desde hacía solo media hora, cuando su teléfono vibró en su bolsillo.

_«¿Qué haces?»_

Sonrió contenta al ver que la bella morena también pensaba en ella en ese momento.

«_Liada con el papeleo»_

_«¿Verías bien que le hablásemos a Henry sobre nosotras esta noche?»_

_«¿Quieres que tu hijo sepa lo nuestro?»_

_«Por supuesto. ¿Cómo no hablarle a la persona más importante del mundo para mí de la más bello que me está pasando?»_

_«Te amo tanto. Espero que esté de acuerdo en que estemos juntas»_

_«Estoy segura. Solo habrá que asegurarle que en mi corazón nadie ocupará su lugar»_

_«Solo que ahora hay otra persona que en su corazón también tiene un lugar para él»_

_«¿De verdad? ¿Quieres a Henry?»_

Emma no se atrevía a responder. Por supuesto ya estaba muy unida al pequeño. Pero temía decírselo a su compañera. Tenía miedo de llegar arrasando en la relación tan estrecha que ellos tenían. Temía que Regina la empezara a encontrar demasiado invasiva.

Estaba perdida en sus pensamientos cuando oyó la voz de Regina en el teléfono.

_«Emma, ¿todo bien?»_ preguntó al otro lado del aparato.

_«Claro, Regina»_

_«¿Por qué no respondes?»_ preguntó angustiada _«¡Oh, Dios mío, Emma! Soy una novia opresiva, ¿es eso? Oh, perdóname, te voy a dejar, perdón»_

Antes de que Emma tuviera tiempo de responder, Regina había colgado deprisa. Esa reacción hizo sonreír a la joven rubia que no tenía sino un deseo, correr en busca de su compañera. Tecleó rápidamente su número para poder responderle.

_«Diga»_ respondió inmediatamente Regina.

_«Hey, Gina. Para contestar a tu pregunta, no respondía porque tengo miedo de que al confesarte de que le tengo mucho cariño e Henry, e incluso comienzo a querer a ese chico…Tengo miedo de que tengas la impresión de que os atosigo»_

_«Emma, por supuesto que no, ¿quieres a Henry?»_

_«Bien…Sí…»_ respondió la joven rubia tímidamente _«Es tu hijo, es una parte de ti»_

_«Te amo Emma Swan»_

_«Yo también te amo Regina. Y que sepas que no te encuentro opresiva»_

La alcaldesa rio al otro lado del teléfono y colgó. Emma se dejó caer en su silla y suspiro de felicidad.

«Y bien, he ahí un loco amor» le dijo David entrando en el despacho

«Oh, David…es mucho más que eso»

«Estoy contento por las dos»

Emma le sonrió e intentó centrarse en el papeleo, sin éxito. No dejaba de espiar a David que resoplaba incómodo.

«Emma, ¿qué pasa?» preguntó él de golpe

«Nada, nada» respondió ella volviéndose a concentrar en el trabajo.

«No digas que no es nada, hay algo que te atormenta»

«Eras tú el sheriff encargado del caso de la muerte de Leopold, ¿verdad?»

«Deduzco que te ha hablado de todo eso, está bien. Sí, era yo»

«Entonces, ¿lo sabes todo?»

«Depende…» respondió David a la defensiva, temiendo desvelar mucho por descuido.

«Me contó lo que le hacía Leopold, y que lo mató»

«No, no creo que lo sepa todo. Sé que él le pegaba y que la violaba, y cuando la encontré esa noche, cuando se despertó tres días después en el hospital, cuando me dijo que lo había matado en defensa propia, no necesité más»

«¿Dónde se quedó Henry mientras ella estuvo en el hospital?»

«En el hospital también, dormía pegado a ella y no la soltaba. Éramos varios los que nos turnábamos para quedarnos con él día y noche»

«Me gustaría que Leopold estuviese aún con vida para poder matarlo yo misma después de hacerlo sufrir por todo lo que le hizo pasar»

«¿Ha superado todo lo que le hizo vivir?»

Emma lo miró con expresión interrogadora y vio que su colega lamentó inmediatamente sus palabras.

«Perdón Emma, no me incumbe, no sé por qué lo he preguntado, soy un estúpido, perdón. Es solo que me acuerdo de esa época. La ayudé a sentarse en la cama del hospital cuando se despertó, ella se tensó inmediatamente. Tenía lágrimas en sus ojos solo por el simple hecho de apoyar mis manos en ella. Su ginecóloga tardó ocho días en poder examinarla sin tener que atiborrarla antes a calmantes»

«Está mejor. Es muy amable por tu parte preocuparte por ella»

Se volvieron a hundir es sus trabajos y Emma rompió el silencio una hora más tarde.

«Hemos…la noche pasada hicimos el amor»

«Oh…eso está bien» respondió él algo incómodo

«Fue algo mágico, realmente mágico»

«Emma, soy un hombre…Escuchar hablar de los retozos de dos mujeres sublimes puede provocar en mí una reacción molesta»

Emma se echó a reír, seguida rápidamente por su colega y amigo.

Esa tarde, Emma fue a buscar a Henry al colegio, después a Regina a su despacho. El niño estaba extrañamente silencioso, respondiendo vagamente a las preguntas de su madre. La joven rubia sintió cómo progresivamente su compañera se iba angustiando ante el comportamiento de su hijo. Una vez en la casa, Regina se precipitó a la cocina donde comenzó a trabajar para relajarse. Emma acompañó a Henry a su cuarto y cuando vio que él estaba de verdad muy callado, se unió a la morena.

Se pegó a su espalda, rodeó con sus brazos su cintura y hundió su rostro en su cuello.

«Relájate, mi amor»

Regina se estremeció de alegría al escuchar ese sobrenombre y giró la cabeza para poder besarla.

«No entiendo por qué está así. Voy a esperar un poco antes de ir a verlo para hablar»

«No te preocupes, quizás no sea nada importante. Y si quieres que esperemos para hablarle de nosotras, podemos hacerlo»

«No deseo esperar, pero no deseo decírselo cuando está preocupado por alguna cosa»

«Pensarás en el momento y yo te seguiré en tu elección»

«Te amo»

Se besaron y Emma se sentó en la barra comenzando a charlar con ella para relajarla.

«Bien, venid al salón, tenemos que hablar»

Las dos mujeres se giraron para ver a Henry en el marco de la puerta. Ellas se miraron incrédulas, ninguna sabía que decir. Regina dejó la olla a fuego lento y se dirigió hacia su hijo.

«Henry, cariño, ¿todo va bien?» dijo ella arrodillándose ante él.

«Sí, sí, todo va bien, pero necesito hablar con vosotras»

«¿Con las dos?» preguntó inocentemente Emma

«Sí, por favor»

«Ok, te seguimos» dijo Regina dirigiéndose al salón

Henry agarró la mano de su madre y la hizo sentarse en el sofá. Hizo lo mismo con Emma y se plantó delante de ellas. Ellas se miraron con asombro y esperaron a que él les explicase lo que pasaba.

«A ver…tengo muchas preguntas, muchas cosas que me gustaría comprender»

«Háblanos Henry» le dijo su madre «Pase lo que pase, quizás te podamos ayudar»

«¿Qué quiere decir cuando dos personas duermen juntas desnudas?»

Se miraron comprendiendo finalmente el comportamiento del pequeño. Regina se levantó y lo hizo sentarse en su lugar.

«Cariño, ¿por qué quieres saber eso?»

«Esta mañana las dos estabais durmiendo desnudas. Mary Margaret me ha dicho que era algo bueno, pero que yo debía hablar con vosotras si tenía preguntas»

«Justamente Emma y yo queríamos hablarte de eso. Henry, las dos, nosotras…nosotras…estamos enamoradas»

El niño pasó su mirada de una a la otra con la boca abierta.

«¿Enamoradas?» repitió él dulcemente «¿Cómo Ruby y Graham?»

«Sí, eso es» respondió Regina «Ruby es mi ginecóloga y en este último tiempo hemos llegado a ser amigas. Graham es su novio» Regina se giró de nuevo a Henry y notó la inquietud en su mirada.

«No entiendo. ¿Cómo funciona el amor? Sois dos chicas. ¿No hace falta un chico y una chica para enamorarse?»

«Normalmente sí, Henry, pero a veces las cosas son diferentes. Dos hombres pueden enamorarse y dos mujeres también. Lo único que importa es que haya amor»

«Pero un chico grande en el colegio me ha dicho que es necesario un chico y una chica para hacer bebés»

«Es verdad»

«Entonces, ¿cómo hacen dos chicas?»

«Ellas pueden adoptar o una de ellas puede quedarse embarazada con la ayuda de los médicos»

«Pero, cuando dos personas se quedan desnudas, ¿no es para hacer bebés? ¿Cómo va eso mamá?»

Emma miraba a Regina desenvolverse con las preguntas embarazosas de su hijo, y se puso imaginar un bebé con la alcaldesa. Intentó entrar en razón, su relación era tan reciente que esa idea no tenía ni que pasársele por la cabeza. Pero era más fuerte que ella, se imaginaba a Regina embarazada, llevando a su hijo. Ese pensamiento le recordó la confesión que le había hecho, Regina ya no podría tener más hijos. Entonces pensó en su deseo personal de vivir un embarazo y se preguntó si Regina querría un día tener hijos con ella.

«Sí…en fin…sí y no. Henry, tú ya me has visto desnuda y acuérdate, me hiciste algunas preguntas para comprender por qué mi cosita era diferente a la tuya»

«Sí» respondió el niño con una gran sonrisa, feliz de tener la respuesta correcta a esa pregunta

«Bien, sabes cómo se llama tu cosita, se llama pene. Lo que tienen las chicas es, de hecho, un agujero y se llama vagina»

«Pero, yo no vi que tu tuvieras un agujero» dijo el niño frunciendo el ceño

Regina bajó la mirada, después lanzó una mirada incómoda a Emma. La joven rubia evito reír para no incomodar más a su compañera.

«Sí, es normal, no te lo enseñé»

«¿Puedo verlo hoy?» preguntó él con entusiasmo

«No, Henry. Y que quede claro una cosa, te prohíbo que vayas pidiéndole a las chicas que te enseñen su cosita para saciar tu curiosidad, ¿ok?»

Henry bajó la mirada y asintió con la cabeza al escuchar el tono autoritario de su madre. Emma, por su parte, se sintió ligeramente excitada ante ese cambio de carácter y dejó vagar su mente, imaginando lo sexy que podía ser Regina enfadada.

«Y entonces, ¿cómo funciona lo de hacer bebés, mamá?» preguntó el pequeño moreno, no dispuesto a abandonar ese tema de conversación.

«Bien, normalmente para hacer un bebé, un hombre y una mujer se meten desnudos, y el chico mete su cosita en la de la chica, él deja su…semilla dentro y a veces, gracias a eso, un bebé comienza a crecer en el vientre de la mujer»

Regina lanzó una mirada desesperada a Emma que le hizo una señal de ánimo para señalarle que se las estaba apañando bien.

«Pero, entonces, ¿por qué estabais vosotras desnudas? No podéis hacer bebés las dos»

«Bueno…»

Regina estaba cada vez más a disgusto, para ella el sexo no era sinónimo de placer sino desde hace dos días, no sabía cómo abordar el tema con su hijo. Emma se arrodilló a su lado y puso sus manos en las rodillas de Henry.

«Chico, cuando dos personas se aman, ellas se lo demuestran de diferentes formas. Se besan, se abrazan, se dicen palabras dulces, se tocan. Y también pueden mostrárselo poniéndose desnudas y haciéndose caricias que se hacen la gente grande»

«¿Qué clase de caricias?»

«Tendrás tiempo de saberlo, Henry» intervino Regina.

Emma le acarició la mejilla para que se relajara y volvió a dirigirse a Henry

«Eres joven, lo sabrás dentro de poco. Solo debes saber que son cosas bonitas y agradables, hay muchas caricias y besos. Porque hay que amar a la persona con la que se hacen caricias como esas. Hay que estar enamorado, ¿comprendes?»

«Sí, Emma. Pero no comprendo cómo el chico puede meter su cosita en la de la chica»

Henry aprovechaba claramente el hecho de que sentía a Emma más cómoda para hablar que a su madre. La joven rubia cuestionó a su amante con la mirada y al verla asentir, suspiró profundamente volviendo al niño.

«Bueno» dijo la joven prostituta enérgicamente «Las caricias de los adultos son muy agradables para los dos amantes. Es por eso que no solo las hacen para hacer bebés, sino porque es agradable. Con lo que respecta a la mecánica del asunto, en estado normal la cosita de los chicos está así» dijo ella cerrando el puño y dejando su índice caer «Cuando un chico desea hacer caricias de adultos, su cosita se pone dura, así» dijo ella levantando su índice. Con su otra mano, juntó su pulgar y su índice «Esto es la cosita de las chicas. El chico mete la suya en él y deposita su esperma, su semilla en el fondo» dijo ella imitando el movimiento «Es tan simple como eso. Y de momento eres demasiado joven, con eso es suficiente, tienes mucho tiempo por delante»

Regina estaba impresionada por la forma totalmente relajada de Emma a lo largo de la explicación. Se sentía tranquila por la completa desenvoltura de su amante con relación al sexo.

«Gracias Emma. Pero entonces, hay una última cosa que me gustaría saber» dijo él girándose hacia su madre.

«¿Sí, cariño?»

Henry estaba visiblemente nervioso y apretaba sus manos enérgicamente.

«Mamá, lo siento, sé que no te gusta hablar de esto, pero…»

Emma vio a su compañera tensarse inmediatamente al comprender lo que se avecinaba.

«¿Qué te hacía Leopold? Sé que era algo malo, porque tú gritabas, y llorabas. Pero no quieres nunca hablar de eso, y yo no comprendo lo que él te hacía, y por qué lo hacía»

«Quizás deba dejaros solos» dijo Emma dulcemente

«No, por favor, quédate» dijo ella precipitadamente agarrándola por la mano.

«¿Quieres que se lo explique yo?» preguntó la joven rubia acariciando tiernamente su mejilla.

«No, yo…lo voy a conseguir. Henry, normalmente cuando dos personas se casan es porque se aman. Pero, a mí me obligaron a casarme con Leopold. Yo no lo conocía y no quería, pero no tuve elección»

«¿Por qué?»

«Cora tenía mucho poder sobre mi vida. Ella lo decidió, yo era joven y no podía hacer nada»

«¿Incluso si no lo amabas, él quería estar desnudo contigo y hacerte caricias?»

«Sí. Como yo no quería, yo decía que no, intentaba marcharme. Pero a veces, la gente decide que los otros no tiene el derecho de decir no. Las fuerzan a hacer caricias de adultos cuando no quieren y eso las vuelve tristes»

«Entonces, ¿él te golpeaba y te gritaba?»

«Sí»

«Mamá» el niño se echó a llorar y se lanzó en sus brazos «¿Por qué has tenido que sufrir tanto?»

«No lo sé, mi amor. Pero todo ha acabado. Y ahora, gracias a ti, y gracias a Emma, estoy mucho mejor. Estoy feliz con vosotros. Tengo tanta suerte de teneros que el resto ya no me importa»

«Pero no es justo» sollozó él en su cuello

«Lo sé Henry. Pero ha acabado, quiero olvidar y crear nuevos recuerdos que sustituirán a los malos»

«Me gustaría…saber…una última cosa»

«¿Qué, mi amor?» le respondió su madre acariciándole su mejilla.

«Leopold, ¿él no se mató a sí mismo, verdad? ¿Fui yo quién lo mató o fuiste tú?»

Regina estalló en llanto, desesperada ante la idea de que su hijo de seis años hubiera ya perdido totalmente su inocencia. Sintió sus piernas flaquear y se dejó caer, retenida a tiempo por Emma. La joven rubia la estrechó tan fuertemente contra ella que sintió una ola se seguridad y de calor invadirla. Tendió su brazo para atraer a su hijo hacia ellas y él se aferró a las dos. Alzó los ojos hacia su madre, ofreciéndole todo el amor que podía.

«Fui yo» murmuró ella « Te juro bebé que tú no hiciste nada malo. Me protegiste y me salvaste la vida. Leopold estaba furioso, gritaba, me estaba dando más miedo que de costumbre»

«¿Por qué?»

«Porque esa vez él no iba solo a cogerla conmigo. Iba a hacerte daño y es mi deber de madre protegerte pase lo que pase. Lo maté Henry. Espero que un día comprendas lo que hice»

«Gracias mamá»

Regina lo miró con estupor, y buscó enseguida en los ojos de su compañera una prueba de que no estaba soñando. Emma le sonrió asintiendo con la cabeza, confirmando las palabras del niño.

«¿Por qué gracias, Henry?»

«Porque lo hiciste para salvarme. Me amas tanto que hiciste eso por nosotros. Yo también te amo tanto, y somos mucho más felices desde que él no está»

La alcaldesa estrechó a su hijo casi hasta asfixiarlo.

«Henry, sin embargo, una cosa debe quedarte clara» dijo ella obligándolo a mirarla a los ojos «Lo que yo hice está mal, a pesar de que lo hice para protegernos. No debería ser una solución, ¿lo entiendes? Hacer daño a la gente, sean buenos o malos, no es aceptable sean cuales sean tus sentimientos. Nunca hay que hacer cosas como esa»

«Lo sé mamá. Me dices todo el tiempo que hay que ser bueno y amable, y lo que sé ahora no cambia nada. Sé que no tuviste elección. Ya no soy un bebé, mamá, vi cómo nadie te ayudaba cuando tú pedías ayuda. Sé que nadie hizo nunca nada por nosotros porque Leopold y Cora tenían mucho poder para impedirlo. Te amo y te prometo convertirme en el mejor de los hijos, en el mejor de los amigos, y en el mejor de los novios»

«Ya eres el mejor de los hijos. Y novio…tienes tiempo, cariño» dijo ella sonriendo y desordenando sus cabellos «A menos que estés pensando en tu amiga Grace»

«MAMÁ» gritó Henry poniéndose rojo «Yo..Bah…ella es amable, eso todo»

«Invítala a casa una tarde»

Henry susurró un "quizás" casi inaudible, después le dio un gran abrazo y se marchó a su habitación a jugar.

«Wow, ha sido LA conversación» le dijo a Emma

«Sí, pero creo que te las has apañado bien»

«Las dos» corrigió la morena besándola.

«Espero no haber dicho demasiado»

«No pensaba que dijeras tanto» dijo ella riendo «Pero ha sido perfecto, afortunadamente has estado aquí. Gracias Emma»

Se besaron sobre el sofá y rápidamente ese besó se transformó en una sesión más febril de lo previsto. Regina atrajo a su amante sobre ella para sentir la totalidad de su cuerpo pegado al de ella. Gimió dulcemente al sentir su boca en su cuello. De repente pensó en hasta qué punto había cambiado. Pensó en la primera vez que Emma se había echado sobre ella, el pánico que había sentido. Y hoy era ella la que deseaba estar cubierta completamente con el cuerpo de su ardiente rubia.

«Te amo Emma»

Se besaron una y otra vez hasta que Emma se levantó. Regina gruñó de frustración, devorando con sus ojos negros a la mujer de sus deseos.

«Henry podría bajar y no querría tener mi cabeza entre tus piernas en ese momento» le murmuró al oído.

Regina emitió un sonido gutural, proveniente de lo más profundo de su garganta, de lo tanto que la habían excitado las palabras de la rubia.

«Lenguaje, Miss Swan, cuidado con su lenguaje»

«Hmmmm» le susurró ella dulcemente «Serías más creíble si no cerraras tus piernas para contener tu excitación»

Regina le lanzó una oscura mirada y se lanzó sobre ella, apoyando sus labios en su carótida.

«Deseo hacer caricias de adultos, señorita Swan»

« Y yo» suspiró la joven rubia

«Esta noche, cuando Henry se duerma, iremos a tu habitación. Es la única que está insonorizada»

Emma gruñó de deseo obligándose a separarse de su morena devastadora. Escuchó a Henry descender las escaleras y miró hacia el pasillo.

«¿No oléis a quemado?»

Las dos mujeres se levantaron de un salto y se precipitaron hacia la cocina. Totalmente perdidas la una en los brazos de la otra, ninguna había olido quemarse la cena. La cocina estaba invadida por un denso humo negro. Emma detuvo a Regina y le pidió que mantuviera a Henry alejado y entró en la estancia para apagar el fuego y abrir la ventana. Salió tosiendo y estallaron a reír al ver el plato carbonizado.

«Pero, ¿y ahora qué vamos a comer?» preguntó Henry preocupado por quedarse con el estómago vacío.

Regina le guiñó un ojo y cogió el teléfono para pedir unas pizzas. Raramente se sale de su régimen saludable, pero algunas calorías no podían de todas maneras hacer mal. Media hora más tarde, los tres estaban frente a unos dibujos animados elegidos por Henry, _Blancanieves y los siete enanitos. _Cada uno devoraba su trozo de pizza, Emma y Regina sentadas en el sofá, Henry en la alfombra. La alcaldesa estaba acurrucada contra su compañera y esta última no pudo evitar que las lágrimas apareciesen en sus ojos.

Por primera vez en su vida, tenía la sensación de pertenecer a una familia.


	12. Chapter 12

Problemas de luz y caricias de adultos

Henry se había quedado dormido delante de la tele y Regina lo llevó a su cama. Le puso el pijama, lo metió entre las sábanas y lo arropó. Acarició durante unos minutos su rostro y le dio un beso en la frente. Se disponía a salir cuando una débil voz adormilada la retuvo.

«¿Crees que Emma también me quiere a mí?»

Ella se arrodilló y comenzó a retirar su flequillo.

«Estoy segura Henry»

«¿De verdad?»

«Sí, cariño. ¿Quieres que le diga que venga a darte un beso?»

El niño sonrió de oreja a oreja y asintió con la cabeza. Regina se dirigió a la habitación de Emma en la que esta estaba cambiándose. Se puso roja instantáneamente al encontrarla en braguitas y se dio la vuelta deprisa.

«Perdóname, tendría que haber tocado»

«Hey, ningún problema, ya me has visto desnuda» dijo la rubia mientras la hacía darse la vuelta.

Regina miró hacia otro lado, las mejillas sonrojadas.

«Nosotras…Estaba oscuro…»

«Mírame, Regina» dijo ella en un suspiro.

«No puedo…yo…»

Regina temblaba completamente, mirando hacia todos lados menos el cuerpo de su compañera.

«Henry…» dijo ella precipitadamente «Henry quiere un beso»

Emma no insistió y se puso el pijama antes de dirigirse hacia la habitación del niño.

«Es la máquina de besos» dijo ella tocando suavemente.

Henry tendió rápidamente los brazos hacia ella para abrazarla. Él se retractó rápidamente al darse cuenta de su gesto. Emma se acercó frunciendo el ceño y se arrodilló a su lado.

«¿Qué ocurre chico?»

«No quiero obligarte»

«¿Obligarme a qué?»

«A darme abrazos»

«Ah, ¿es que no tengo el derecho?» cuestionó ella con cara de desilusión.

«Sí, pero solo si lo deseas»

«Lo deseo mucho»

Henry se agarró de repente a su cuello y la atrajo hacia él. Ella se colocó mejor y lo estrechó fuertemente contra ella.

«¿Esquetúmequieresamítambienmamádicequesípero…pero…pero»

«¿Qué? ¿Qué? Henry, ¿puedes traducirme, no he comprendido nada?»

«Es que…yo…tu amas a mamá…pero yo…»

«Te quiero Henry. Te quiero, te lo prometo. No sabía que mi corazón podía amar tanto, tanto como os amo a los dos»

«¿Está mal que yo también te quiera?»

«¿Por qué dices eso?»

«Yo no quería a Leopold, aunque era mi papá. No quiero a Cora, aunque es mi abuela. Pero a ti, ya te quiero, aunque solo te conozco desde hace poco»

Emma sintió agua en su rostro y se dio cuenta de que estaba llorando. Intento enjugarse las lágrimas, pero otras iban apareciendo.

«¿Por qué lloras?»

«Porque te quiero, chico, y porque no esperaba que tú también me quisieras. Nunca he sido amada, y con ustedes es como una familia»

«Pero podemos ser más que "como una familia". Podemos ser una familia»

Emma llenó su carita de besos y su corazón se estrechó cuando el niño secó sus lágrimas con su pequeña mano.

«Hay que dejar que las cosas vayan a su ritmo, ¿ok?»

«Ok» dijo él cerrando finalmente los ojos, una inmensa sonrisa iluminando su rostro.

Emma se levantó y se dio de frente con Regina, apoyada en el marco de la puerta. Al acercase vio que la alcaldesa también estaba llorando. La cogió de la mano y la llevó a su habitación. Cerró la puerta y tan pronto como lo hizo la alcaldesa la besó desesperadamente.

«¿Por qué lloras?» preguntó Emma entre beso y beso

«No se había abierto a nadie, excepto a mí, y ahora te dice que te quiere. Estoy orgullosa de él, feliz de tenerte en nuestras vidas»

Se besaron otra vez y cuando Emma la acostó en la cama, Regina apagó la luz. Emma se enderezó y la volvió a encender mientras la miraba. Regina la hizo darse la vuelta para ponerse encima de ella y aprovechó para apagar otra vez. Emma no se dejó desmoralizar y cambió otra vez de posición para encender.

«Apaga la luz» gimió la morena intentando atraerla hacia ella.

«¿Podemos dejarla encendida?»

«No, apaga por favor»

«¿De qué tienes miedo?»

Regina se tensó y se sentó en la cama, visiblemente ya sin humor para hacer muestras de cariño.

«De nada» replicó secamente.

Se levantó y se disponía a marcharse cuando Emma la agarró por la muñeca. El gesto no era brusco, ni violento. Regina no tuvo corazón para rechazarlo, al ver toda la dulzura de la que hacía gala para no asustarla.

«Emma, no me gusta con la luz, es todo» suspiró ella.

«Hey, no es grave, solo quiero comprender. Quizás no sea nada, o quizás esconda algo más profundo. Estoy aquí, me gustaría ayudarte»

Regina se sentó en la cama y no pudo evitar sonreírle. ¿Cómo hacía ella para comprenderla tan bien y tranquilizarla tan fácilmente?

«Yo no…nunca…he visto a alguien desnudo de esta manera. Alguien por quien siento deseo. Dices que las violaciones no cuentan. Ver un cuerpo desnudo siempre ha ido ligado al sufrimiento y al abuso. La oscuridad me tranquiliza, ella esconde mis temores»

«¿De qué tienes miedo si ves mi cuerpo?»

«Que tú…que tú…»

«¿Que yo quiera ver el tuyo sin la noche para ocultarlo?»

Regina movió la cabeza para asentir.

«¿No quieres que vea tus cicatrices?»

La morena se tensó de miedo al escucharla e intentó combatir sus lágrimas.

«Las noté al tocarte, Gina. Pero me importa poco las cicatrices, yo también tengo. Menos y más pequeñas, es verdad, pero tú eres perfecta para mí»

«Leopold me decía que yo era repugnante, apagaba la luz para ocultarlo» dijo ella.

«Leopold estaba loco y era perverso. Un monstruo que no merece que tú te desprecies tanto. Eres la mujer más bella que nunca he conocido. No te he visto a plena luz, Gina, pero me doy cuenta de ello, he descubierto tu cuerpo con mis manos, con mis labios. Y lo sé, tú Eres Magnífica. ¿Sabes cuál es la verdadera razón por la que él apagaba?»

Regina no dijo nada, pero movió negativamente la cabeza.

«Porque era un maldito cobarde. Podía poseer tu cuerpo, pero no quería ver tus ojos y el reflejo de su monstruosidad. Los hombres casados hacen eso conmigo, apagan para no ver el cuerpo que tienen debajo. Al no verlo de verdad, se sienten menos culpables por pagar a una prostituta para satisfacer sus pulsiones»

«Podemos…quizás podamos intentarlo»

«No quiero forzarte»

Regina sonrió, aunque no logró esconder su angustia. Emma le tomó la mano y la hizo sentarse en el centro de la cama. Ella se sentó con las piernas cruzadas frente a Regina, y se quitó la parte de arriba. Regina miró instantáneamente hacia otro lado, haciendo sonreír a su amante.

«Mírame»

Lentamente la alcaldesa bajo su mirada. Depositó una dubitativa mirada en los hombros desnudos de la rubia y alcanzó finalmente los pechos. Sintió su corazón desbocarse y su garganta secarse.

«Ya me has visto, ya me has tocado Gina. No tengas miedo de mi cuerpo, no tengas miedo del tuyo. Pienso en la velada que se acerca a grandes pasos, quiero que me conozcas mejor de aquí allá»

Emma se giró para enseñarle su espalda a la alcaldesa. Sobre su hombro, Regina descubrió, por primera vez, marcas en su piel, pequeñas quemaduras diseminadas.

«Esto…» dijo ella mostrando las cicatrices con el dedo «Tenía dieciséis años, el mayor de los hijos de mi familia de acogida me tomó por un cenicero humano. Nunca dije nada porque me había amenazado con algo peor si hablaba»

Se dio la vuelta y se volvió a sentar con las piernas cruzadas, y sonrió a su compañera para tranquilizarla. Señaló en seguida con el dedo una cicatriz de cuatro centímetros de largo y dos centímetros de ancho que tenía en mitad del vientre.

«Esta me la hice a los siete años. Estaba con una familia bastante amable, pero había una chica de catorce años. Ella estaba ahí desde hacía tres meses cuando yo llegué. Inmediatamente me cogió manía y me amenazó. Estaba convencida de que yo iba a reemplazarla en sus corazones y que a ella la devolverían al sistema. Estaba tan aterrorizada y perdida como yo, era mala y me daba tanto miedo que una noche quise huir. Al intentar escalar la verja, me caí y me clavé varios espinos en el vientre. Me encontró por la mañana llorando y helada, ella comprendió que éramos iguales. Me llevó de nuevo a la casa y me escondió de nuestros padres de acogida. Yo tenía tanto miedo de decepcionarlos y de que me devolvieran, no quería que ellos lo supieran. Ella me curó, lo mejor que pudo, pero me valió esta hermosa cicatriz»

«¿Por qué no te pudiste quedar con esa familia?»

«El padre perdió su trabajo y los servicios sociales les retiraron su aval. Pelearon por nosotras, pero solo pudieron adoptar a Rita, después de casi dos años de batalla. Intentaron quedarse conmigo también, pero ninguno de sus pedidos llegó a buen puerto, porque por esa época yo tuve problemas de salud. Y eso que él acababa de encontrar trabajo, pero sus demandas de adopción nunca fueron aceptadas»

«Fue muy cruel» remarcó Regina entrelazando sus dedos con los de su compañera.

«Lo sé, pero es la vida, y el pasado»

«¿Sigues en contacto con ellos?»

«No, estuve en contacto con Rita durante un tiempo. Pero yo no quería que supieran que nos escribíamos para que no sufrieran más. Después perdimos el contacto cuando yo comencé a descontrolarme. Hice de todo para desaparecer y que ella no me encontrara, porque no quería que supiera que vendía mi cuerpo»

«Quizás un día…»

«No lo sé» la cortó Emma en seco, al sentir las lágrimas en sus ojos.

Regina no insistió. Se quedaron en silencio algunos instantes, después ella se quitó su parte de arriba. Emma devoró cada centímetro de piel expuesta ante sus ávidos ojos. Regina puso su mano sobre una larga cicatriz que tenía en la cintura. Se movió para seguir el trazado que llegaba casi hasta su espalda. Suspiró antes de tomar la palabra.

«Esta data de mi primera estancia en el hospital. Fue la primera vez que Leopold volvió completamente borracho. Quiso acostarse conmigo y yo le dije que no. Estaba tan ebrio que fue más violento que nunca. Al intentar huir, caí rodando por las escaleras sujetando un candelabro que había cogido para defenderme. Al caer, el candelabro me hizo una herida en todo lo largo» dijo ella pasando el dedo a lo largo de la cicatriz.

Emma la miraba y Regina sintió de repente cómo las lágrimas aparecían en sus ojos.

«Lo sé, es horrible» dijo dejando escapar algunas lágrimas.

Emma no dijo nada. En lugar de eso, se acercó dulcemente a su compañera sin dejar de mirarla. Se agachó y depositó dulces besos a lo largo de la cicatriz.

«Eres hermosa Gina. Con tu pasado y tus heridas eres la mujer más bella sobre la que he tenido la suerte de posar mis ojos. Te amo más que a nada en el mundo»

Cambió de postura y posó sus labios sobre otra cicatriz situada encima de su pecho derecho.

«Esa es de un vaso que me tiró»

Emma se puso detrás de ella y desabrochó el sujetador. Besó diversas marcas que tenía sobre el hombro y sintió que ella temblaba ligeramente.

«¿Quieres que pare?» preguntó dulcemente

«No» suspiró precipitadamente la alcaldesa.

«¿Por qué tiemblas?»

«Porque es la primera vez que desvelo mi cuerpo»

«Estoy feliz de ser la única que ha tenido el honor de admirar tanta belleza» susurró la joven prostituta al oído de su amante.

Los temblores de Regina se acrecentaron cuando la escuchó y cuando sintió sus labios sobre su hombro.

«Esas…» dijo respirando con dificultad «datan de mi segunda hospitalización. Leopold estaba más borracho que otras veces, intentó violarme, pero me opuse. Eso lo volvió loco, cogió una regla de hierro y me golpeó tan fuerte en el hombro y en la cabeza que perdí el conocimiento»

Al decir eso, levantó sus cabellos, desvelando una cicatriz en lo alto de la nuca, que se perdía en el interior de los cabellos. Emma la besó también y continuó descubriendo cada marca, cada cicatriz, con sus labios. Sus besos no tenían nada sexual, ella la estaba envolviendo con amor y ternura. Le quitó el pantalón, pero no tocó las braguitas. Ella también se quedó de la misma manera y ofreció el mismo tratamiento a sus piernas. Regina tenía la sensación de que la rubia aliviaba su cuerpo de años de sufrimientos. Tenía la sensación de que su compañera lograba borrar la violenta sombra de Leopold sobre su cuerpo, reemplazándola con su ternura.

Emma comenzó a pasear sus manos a escasos milímetros de la piel de la morena, haciéndola temblar y gemir dulcemente bajo esas caricias fantasmas. Temblaba cada vez más, incapaz de mantener los ojos abiertos. No se dio cuenta que jadeaba el nombre de su compañera entre suspiros. Emma se acercó a ella y la hizo echarse. Ella se colocó de rodillas por encima de ella y besó su última cicatriz, la que tenía encima del labio.

Regina alzó la cabeza para tomar posesión de sus labios. La joven rubia descendió su mano y la posó sobre su sexo, por encima de las braguitas. Apenas hubo apoyado la mano, Regina se arqueó violentamente abriendo la boca en un grito silencioso. Sus ojos estaban completamente abiertos y su cuerpo entero era presa de temblores, mientras que estaba siendo devastada por un potente orgasmo. Ella arqueaba de tal forma su cuerpo que casi era doloroso. Emma subió su mano para acariciarle el vientre, después el valle entre sus pechos. La ayudó a descender suavemente de su orgasmo mientras la devoraba con los ojos.

Regina se dejó caer en la cama, la respiración errática. Abrió los ojos, hundiéndolos en los esmeraldas de su amante.

«Emma…Oh, Dios mío. Yo he…yo he…» escondió su rostro con sus manos y se echó a reír «Oh, Dios mío Emma, ha sido increíble»

«Casi no he hecho nada» la pinchó su compañera

«¿Que no has hecho nada? ¿Bromeas? Todos esos besos, esas caricias, todo fue tan…fuerte e intenso. Oh, Emma, nadie me ha hecho sentir tan viva»

Emma la besó con amor.

«Dios mío» retomó la alcaldesa «No logró creer que con un sencillo toque de tu mano yo haya…haya…»

«Te hayas corrido. No te avergüences de las palabras, Gina, es natural»

Regina escondió de nuevo el rostro y enrojeció incómoda.

«Eh, eh, corazón» dijo Emma separándole las manos «No hay ninguna razón para enrojecer. Estoy muy orgullosa por haberte hecho sentir eso»

Regina se enderezó y la beso, la hizo bascular para cambiar sus posiciones y deslizó rápidamente su mano en sus braguitas. Emma gimió cuando la alcaldesa deslizó dos dedos en ella y gruñó al sentirla inmóvil. Intento mover su pelvis para comenzar el ritmo, pero la morena se lo impidió.

«Espera» murmuró ella

«Gina» gimió ella como respuesta.

Emma estaba muy excitada por el tratamiento al que tenía derecho. Intentaba moverse por todos los medios, pero Regina permanecía inmóvil. Comenzaba a volverse loca de deseo. Necesitaba que se moviera, necesitaba que calmara toda su excitación.

«Espera Emma» repitió ella

«¿Por qué?» gimió la rubia en una queja

«Me gusta cuando estoy dentro de ti, es cálido, es dulce, es acogedor. Amo esa sensación»

La joven prostituta abrió los ojos de par en par al escucharla y se quedó sin palabras. Sintió a su compañera empezar a moverse en su interior y su cuerpo comenzó inmediatamente a temblar. Intentó controlar su placer, retener su orgasmo, pero la mirada de la bella morena en ella la llevó al séptimo cielo. Grito su nombre y la atrajo hacia ella para retenerla.

«Eres hermosa»

«Tú lo eres mucho más» respondió Emma mientras se calmaba despacio, la respiración jadeante.

«Tenía miedo de la luz, miedo de lo que podría ver en tu rostro cuando vieras mi cuerpo. Pero cuando creía que no podrías hacer nada más para que te amara más de lo que lo hago, me has probado que me equivocaba. Me demuestras que puedo amarte todavía mucho más. Me muestras que soy amada con tanta verdad y de forma tan pura»

«Yo…no tengo palabras para decirte hasta qué punto te amo» confesó Emma turbada por no hallar bellas palabras para decirle a su vez.

«Acabas de decirlas Emma» respondió Regina besándola amorosamente.

Se quedaron dormidas una pegada a la otra y no se despertaron sino cuando oyeron el despertador. Se hicieron mimos unos minutos antes de levantarse y bajar a preparar el desayuno.

«La fiesta es dentro de una semana» anunció la alcaldesa tendiéndole a su compañera un café y un plato de tortitas.

«¿Ya?»

«Sí. Tenemos que buscar los vestidos, deseo dejarlo pasmados»

«Creo que nos conocemos los suficiente ahora para poder considerarnos listas, ¿no?» dijo Emma sonriendo.

«Sí, pero quedan muchas cosas que arreglar, hay gente de la que debo hablarte, tantas cosas de las que debo prevenirte»

«Eh, eh, Gina…» la interrumpió ella «¿Te estás angustiando?»

«Yo…sí…»

«¿Por qué?»

«Mi madre. Tengo tanto miedo de que pueda hacerte daño. Cuando ella nos vea, ella…»

«STOP» dijo firmemente «Tu madre no me da ningún miedo. Te amo, daremos la campanada en esa fiesta, tendrás tu revancha, y afrontaremos lo que venga juntas. Si ella la coge conmigo, la pondremos en su lugar y finalmente te verás libre de su yugo»

«Ok» respondió Regina mientras la besaba «Pero nos queda de todas maneras miles de cosas que arreglar»

«Y las arreglaremos»

«Estoy nerviosa e impaciente tanto como estoy angustiada. Al menos ha habido una evolución, antes solo estaba angustiada»

Emma rio fuertemente al escuchar a Regina y Regina se dijo que quería escuchar ese sonido por siempre. Se marcharon por separado al trabajo, después de haber decidido que Emma llevaría a Henry al colegio, para gran alegría del pequeño. La alcaldesa debía ir a buscarla después para comer y comenzar a preparar activamente la fiesta, cosa que alegraba enormemente a Regina, excitada ante la idea de no tener que esconderse ante nadie.

«Hola David» dijo Emma entrando en la comisaria

«Hola Em. ¿Qué tal?»

«Muy bien. Este mediodía vendrá Regina a comer con nosotros. Nos traerá lasaña casera. La tendrías que haber visto esta mañana, estaba adorable. No sabía cómo preguntarme que quería que comiéramos juntos. Le daba vueltas al tema diciéndome que tú estabas al corriente, que era algo bueno, que eso permitía tener a alguien ante quien no teníamos que escondernos. Y cuando me di cuenta de adónde quería ir a parar, le propuse que se uniera a nosotros para aligerar su sufrimiento. Su mirada David, oh, su mirada cuando dije eso, me sonrió de una manera que creía morir en ese mismo momento»

«Te odio»

«Sí, lo sé. Pero de todas maneras me quieres»

«Felizmente, si al menos te cambiaras delante de mí, pero ni eso. Pfff, he ganado mucho al cogerte»

Emma explotó en risas y se fue a sentar en su sitio.

«¿De hecho David?»

«¿Qué?»

«Te prevengo que Regina me ha dicho que si tengo ganas de besarla delante de ti, lo haga, que a ella no la incomodaría. Creo que ella desea conocer ese lado eufórico de no poder sacar las manos una de la otra, y creo que ella es feliz y quiere demostrarlo a la gente de su alrededor. En fin, así lo espero»

«Bueno, cómo te lo diría, tengo la impresión de que sí. Pero te prevengo que si comenzáis a tocaros estaré obligado a marcharme. Como ya te dije el otro día, si tengo delante de mí a dos mujeres magníficas que se están besando, voy a tener una muy muy muy gran e incómoda erección en los pantalones»

Emma se echó a reír, prometiendo que se contendría.

«¡Qué modesto eres!» lo pinchó ella

«No…solo sincero» dijo él haciéndola reír de nuevo.

Hacia las 11:30, se sobresaltó al sentir su móvil vibrar.

_«Estoy harta de trabajar»_

_«Ven a comer ahora»_

_«¿Estás segura de que no molesto?»_

_«Se me hace la boca agua pensando en tu lasaña y en tus labios como postre»_

_«Ya voy» _respondió ella al segundo.

Cinco minutos más tarde, tocaron a la puerta y Emma fue a abrir a su compañera. La besó dulcemente y la dejó pasar. Regina hizo melindres y se contuvo al divisar a David. Lo saludó y se sentó en el asiento de Emma comenzando a sacar la comida.

«Ya lo he calentado, está listo para comer. ¿Se une a nosotras David?»

«Con mucho gusto» el sheriff estaba impresionado por la presencia de la alcaldesa, pero intentó permanecer natural lo máximo posible. Observó con ternura las miradas que Regina posaba sobre Emma cuando ella hablaba. El amor que había entre las dos mujeres era magnífico de ver y él de repente se sintió privilegiado por haber sido autorizado a compartir esa intimidad.

Alrededor de la 13:00, él se excusó diciendo que tenía una cita, y las dos mujeres aprovecharon para sentarse en el sofá. Emma se sentó y puso a Regina a horcajadas sobre sus muslos. Comenzaron a besarse y la situación pasó a calentarse rápidamente. Cuando David entró para recoger su placa, las vio totalmente perdidas en su mundo. Regina sonreía y murmuraba al oído de Emma besándola entre frase y frase. Emma la escuchaba cautivada y acariciaba sus muslos bajo la falda que se había levantado en parte.

Salió enternecido y pidió a la secretaria que nadie entrara en el despacho hasta que él regresara. En el interior, Emma dio la vuelta delicadamente a su compañera para ponerla bajo ella.

«Deseo saborearte Regina»

«¿Aquí? Podrían vernos» dijo la alcaldesa con una mirada que suplicaba a su amante que sobre todo no se parara «Escucharnos»

«No si somos discretas…»


	13. Chapter 13

Últimos preparativos

_«No si somos discretas»_

Regina se levantó para besarla. Estaba completamente excitada ante la perspectiva de hacer el amor en un lugar en el que podían ser sorprendidas.

«¿Voy demasiado rápido si hago esto? ¿Querer hacerte el amor en mi trabajo?»

«No lo sé…No» confesó ella insegura.

«Puedo parar» dijo levantándose

«NO» gritó la alcaldesa, precipitadamente y a su pesar, sintiendo su calor alejarse «No yo…¿Puedes…?»

Emma le guiñó el ojo al comprender y fue a cerrar la puerta con llave.

«¿Mejor así?»

«Mucho mejor» respondió ella, relajándose y enarbolando una postura felina estirándose en el sofá.

Emma se lanzó sobre ella, haciéndola reír estrepitosamente. Llevó sus labios a su cuello y mordió su piel. Regina gruñó de placer y deslizó sus manos en los largos rizos de su compañera. Después se puso a pasearlas por todo su cuerpo, impidiendo a la joven prostituta pensar correctamente. Emma deseaba hacerle un sinfín de cosas, pero sus manos en su piel bloqueaban su mente. Así que atrapó sus muñecas y las mantuvo por encima de su cabeza, antes de ponerse a cuatro patas sobre ella.

Al sentirse incapaz de moverse, Regina sintió su corazón dispararse y sus pensamientos huyeron a su noches de sufrimiento con Leopold. Movió la cabeza para borrar esos recuerdos y Emma comprendió que algo no iba bien. Notó el miedo en los ojos de su compañera y la soltó inmediatamente. La vio sonreír y relajarse. Entonces, decidió continuar, pero con más dulzura. La alcaldesa notó el cambio de comportamiento de la rubia y se sintió más enamorada que nunca.

Sin embargo, la morena tenía ganas de un poco más de fogosidad por parte de su amante. Sentía que ella se contenía permanentemente para no incomodarla. Aunque amaba la ternura con la que la rodeaba, no sabía cómo hacerle comprender que podía ser un poco más salvaje. Intento profundizar sus besos, moverse más rápido bajo ella, agarrarse más fuerte a ella. Para su gran felicidad, Emma comprendió el mensaje y se permitió ser más impulsiva. La agarró de golpe y la hizo sentarse sobre ella, haciendo que lanzara un pequeño grito de sorpresa, seguido de una risa de excitación. Devoraba cada centímetro de su piel, la ropa volaba por los aires. Regina agarró la camisa de Emma y se la quitó con un golpe seco, haciendo saltar los botones. Se mordió el labio, los ojos oscuros por el deseo y se lanzó a sus labios.

Emma gemía bajo ella y decidió volver a coger las riendas. Hizo que la rodeara con sus piernas y la levantó ligeramente para sentarse con las piernas cruzadas en el sofá y volverla a sentar en sus muslos. La rubia estaba solo con los pantalones y la morena en bragas cuando Emma deslizó su mano en su interior y la penetró. Regina gimió al momento e intentó ahogar sus gritos besando a su amante. Sentía cómo el orgasmo iba haciendo su aparición bajo los asaltos rápidos y divinos de la joven prostituta. Comenzó a arañar su espalda aferrándose desesperadamente a ella, haciéndola gruñir de placer. Sintió su boca en su pecho y eso ya fue demasiado, gritó el nombre de su amante dejándose caer en los precipicios del placer. Emma la mantuvo contra ella el tiempo que necesito para recobrar aliento y se besaron durante un tiempo más antes de volver a vestirse.

«Creo que a nivel de discreción suspendemos» señaló Emma riendo.

«¿Crees que tu secretaria nos ha escuchado?»

«A mí no…a ti…seguro»

«No voy a atreverme a salir»

«No hay ninguna razón. Ella no te dirá nada, el otro día fui yo quien la descubrió con su novio en la celda. Ah…gracias por la camisa» dijo ella cogiendo la prenda.

«¿Tienes otra?»

«Sí» dijo ella sacando otra de su armario.

«Prometo que te la arreglaré»

Emma le sonrió y se giró para recoger los botones. Regina pudo ver las numerosas marcas rojas en la espalda de su compañera.

«Oh, Dios mío, ¿he sido yo la que te ha hecho eso?» preguntó ella rozando un arañazo.

«Sí» respondió la rubia mientras se contorsionaba para intentar ver hasta dónde llegaban las marcas.

«Oh, Emma, lo siento, no me he dado cuenta»

«No lo sientas Gina, me gusta llevar las marcas de nuestra pasión sobre mi piel»

«Pero, ¿no te he hecho daño?»

«Hmmmm, no» dijo ella besándola sensualmente «Al contrario, me ha gusto mucho»

«¿De verdad?»

«Espera, no me malinterpretes. No soy una fanática del dolor y todo eso, es solo que, ha estado bien. Y eso prueba que lo que te hacía era tan bueno que te dejaste llevar»

«Mejor que eso» respondió Regina antes de besarla «Así que si vuelvo a querer…aferrarme de esa manera a ti, o es más…marcar tu piel» dijo ella llevando sus labios a su cuello «¿tengo el derecho?»

«Sí» suspiró Emma, electrificada por la sensualidad felina de su amante.

La alcaldesa tomo posesión de su cuello al que comienza a chupar, alternando mordiscos con pequeñas caricias con la punta de la lengua. Le abotona la camisa antes de marcharse después de numerosos besos. David llegó un cuarto de hora más tarde. Puso cara de desentendido y se sentó en su escritorio, y de repente Emma recibió un botón en su cara.

«Cuando os arranquéis la ropa, intentad recoger los pedazos»

«Perdóname, estaba demasiado distraída con su boca para preocuparme de eso»

Recibió un golpe de bolígrafo en represalia y se echó a reír. Ella se levantó para recoger todo y escuchó a su colega levantarse a toda velocidad. Lo vio agarrarla del cuello de la camisa y levantarlo un poco.

«David, ¿qué…?»

«No lo creo, no, pero no me lo puedo creer»

«¿Qué?» preguntó ella relajándose, dándose cuenta de que su comportamiento no iba a ir a más.

«Tienes una tonelada de arañazos en la espalda, un chupetón en el cuello y ella te ha arrancado la camisa»

Emma sonrió de orgullo separándose despacio.

«No me lo creo, no me lo creo. Es muy muy caliente. Os odio»

Emma se echó a reír, seguida de su amigo.

«Estoy muy contento» continuó «Parece que va mucho mejor gracias a ti. Estoy feliz de que haya salido de sus traumas»

«Eres adorable. Gracias David»

Por la tarde, Emma regresó a casa alrededor de las 20:00. Entró en el salón donde Regina estaba sentada en la alfombra, una copa de sidra junto a ella y decenas de fotos desperdigadas por la mesita. Ella se tiró en el sofá refunfuñando.

«¿Qué, corazón?» cuestionó la alcaldesa sin levantar los ojos

«Estoy muerta» dijo ella colocándose mejor en el sofá.

Regina se giró hacia ella y le sonrió

«Tienes cara de estar extenuada»

«Lo estoy. Hemos tenido que correr detrás de un loco durante todo el día. Ya no puedo más, huelo mal, tengo los pies molidos, me duele todo»

La morena la besó y le quitó las botas. Le quitó los calcetines y comenzó a darle un masaje suave en los pies. Emma tenía los ojos cerrados y suspiró de alivio.

«Ve a tomar un baño para relajarte. Yo voy a ocuparme de la cena»

«Pero tú también has trabajado»

«No insistas, y además yo lo único que he hecho es poner al día el papeleo. Ve a relajarte, la cena estará lista en una hora»

«¿Henry ya está acostado?»

«Sí, tampoco se mantenía en pie»

Emma subió, ligeramente decepcionada al no poder ver esa noche al niño. Se deslizó en el baño caliente y se relajó en su interior hasta que sintió un delicioso olor llegarle a la nariz. Se sentía mucho más relajada y salió del agua. Pensó en vestirse con ropa de diario, no atreviéndose a presentarse en pijama delante de la alcaldesa. Al entrar en su habitación, rio al ver la ropa sobre la cama.

_«Sé que no te atreverías a ponerme cómoda, así que he cogido tu ropa para ponerla a lavar. Aquí tienes un pijama como te gustan y para tranquilizarte, yo también me he cambiado. Regina»_

Ella dobló el papel y lo colocó en la mesilla de noche para no perderlo, y se puso el pantalón de pijama y la camiseta blanca que su compañera había dispuesto para ella. Descendió y encontró a Regina, vestida con un pijama de satén violeta oscuro y con un delantal.

Emma se dio cuenta del aspecto completamente doméstico de la situación. Regina se había ocupado de ella, le había dado un masaje, le había hecho de comer mientras que ella se relajaba. Y estaba ahí, con su delantal, y la bella rubia se perdió imaginándola únicamente con el delantal. Sintió su garganta secarse y luchó contra esos pensamientos demasiado perversos a su gusto y demasiados indisciplinados. Entró y se pegó a la espalda de la alcaldesa. Rodeo su cintura con sus brazos, y apoyo su cabeza en el hombro para ver lo que estaba preparando.

«Huele bien»

«Gracias. Es pollo con mango a la leche de coco. ¿Te gusta lo agridulce?»

«Hmmmm…Me encanta» dijo Emma poniendo sus labios en su cuello «Gracias por haber hecho todo esto mientras que yo tomaba un baño»

«Me gusta cuidarte»

«Y a mí me gusta que me cuides. Pero no quiero que sea únicamente en un solo sentido. Querría cuidarte, pero yo no sé hacer nada de esto» dijo ella señalando la comida.

«No es un gran problema. ¿Sabes? No está mal disfrutar también un poco. Deseo hacer todo esto, me gusta mimarte de esta forma. Me gusta la idea de que puedo mejorar tus días, borrar el cansancio y los problemas»

«Gina, vuelves mis días más hermosos. El simple hecho de levantarme a tu lado y saber que te voy a poder besar en cuanto abras los ojos. Nunca soñé tener tanto»

«¿Quieres instalarte en mi habitación?» dijo de repente Regina dándose la vuelta hacia ella.

«¿Qué?»

«¿Quieres…mudarte aquí, quiero decir…de verdad, que vivamos oficialmente juntas y que…mi habitación sea la tuya también…en fin…si lo deseas?»

Emma la miraba incrédula y no lograba pronunciar la más mínima palabra, haciendo que Regina se pusiera cada vez más nerviosa.

«Sé que es rápido, muy rápido, quizás demasiado rápido…Pero sé también que eres tú…y yo…toda mi vida me la he pasado esperándote, ahora que te tengo, no quiero esperar más, yo…No, pero es demasiado pronto, no pasa nada, olvídalo, no he dicho nada, yo…»

«NO» gritó Emma

«¿Qué?» el rostro de Regina había perdido todo color, persuadida de que ese «no» significaba un rechazo categórico.

«No» retomó Emma calmándose «no digas que lo olvidemos, quiero vivir contigo. Por supuesto que lo deseo. Si no respondía es porque creía que estaba escuchando mal, que era demasiado bueno para ser real. Me da igual si lo estamos haciendo a toda prisa y en desorden. Te amo»

Regina la abrazó y la beso fogosamente.

«¿Es normal tener ganas de hacer el amor todo el tiempo?»

De la garganta de Emma salió un gruñido casi animalesco. Besó a la morena y la alzó para sentarla sobre la encimera.

«Hmmm…Sí, Gina, es normal porque yo soy una amante de leyenda»

«Modesta» susurró la alcaldesa llevando la cabeza de su compañera hasta su torso.

La rubia besó su cuello durante un momento antes que Regina la rechazara.

«Emma, si seguimos, voy a quemar la cena»

La joven gruñó sin moverse, incapaz de separar sus labios de la dulce y olivácea piel de su compañera.

«Emma, he preparado muchas cosas para la fiesta de las que debo hablarte, y es en menos de una semana»

La joven prostituta, de mala gana, se separó de ella y comieron charlando sobre los preparativos. Después, se metieron en la cama de Regina y la alcaldesa se dedicó a familiarizar a su compañera con las personas que iba a conocer.

«Este…es Rumple Gold, él…»

«¿Rumple Gold? ¡Qué nombre más feo!»

«Aja, es verdad. Bien, él es procurador, un hombre de poder. Es mejor evitar tenerlo en contra. A mí me quiere mucho, porque él detesta a mi madre y sabe que yo también»

«¿Por qué?»

«Tuvieron una historia antes de mi nacimiento, pero ella lo traicionó por una asunto de poder. Fue antes de que él se convirtiera en procurador»

«Decididamente tu madre tiene una gran neurosis»

«Cómo te lo diría»

Ella continuó explicándole quién era quién durante casi dos horas, cuando Emma palideció de repente al coger una de las fotos.

«¿Quién es?» dijo sin poder evitar que su voz temblara.

«George King, es el rico, rico propietario de una cadena de hoteles de lujo. ¿Algo va mal Emma?»

«Es…es…es George, es uno de mis clientes, aquel con el tuve que ir el otro día»

«¿El que te hizo esos hematomas? ¿El hombre que se cree que tiene derecho sobre ti?»

Regina estaba que estallaba, Emma nunca la había visto enfadada, la encontraba muy sexy.

«Gina, cálmate»

«¿Que me calme?» se dejó llevar «Ese hombre, ese cerdo, va a querer tocarte, va a intentar aprovecharse de ti, estoy segura»

«Ya no podrá, ya no hago ese trabajo. Va a intentarlo, pero soy bastante mayor para defenderme»

«Si te toca un solo pelo, es hombre muerto»

Emma temblaba de excitación al verla tan enfadada. Sabía que tendrían problemas a causa de George, pero las reacciones de su compañera le exaltaban el corazón. Ya no se sentía sola.

«Gina, antes de predecir su muerte, tenemos que pensar qué les vamos a contar. Pasé una noche con él hace tres semanas, él va a hablar de ello cuando le diga que no»

«Había pensado que podríamos decir que nos conocimos hace tres meses, que te acogí en mi casa, que nos hicimos amigas, que inmediatamente tú me hablaste de tu trabajo y que te ayude a dejarlo. Que nos enamoramos y que después de tu último cliente, hace tres semanas, ya no pudimos rechazar nuestros sentimientos y los hemos dejado salir. Que estamos de pareja desde entonces, que tú has dejado ese trabajo y que has encontrado un trabajo como sheriff adjunto y que nos hemos ido a vivir oficialmente juntas. Podemos decir que sabemos que lo nuestro va rápido, pero que eso solo nos incumbe a nosotras. Si nos mencionan a Henry, diremos que él está al corriente y que ya te ha acogido con los brazos abiertos en nuestra familia»

«Wow, has pensado en todo»

«Mi madre nos va a destrozar la vida, debemos pensar en todo»

«Todo va a ir bien, porque estaremos juntas. Y juntas afrontaremos la consecuencias, buenas o malas»

«¿Crees que David aceptará ayudarnos?»

«¿De qué modo?»

«Él estará allí el sábado, y pienso que quizá sea un plus para nosotras si alguien puede corroborar nuestras palabras. Mi madre seguramente va a decir que me burlo de ella, si David actúa como nuestro amigo, ella no podrá negar la evidencia»

«Estoy segura que aceptará, mañana me ocupo de eso»

«Perfecto. La fiesta comienza a las 19:30, la gente de poder llegará alrededor de las 20:00, mi madre a las 20:15, creo que nosotras podremos llegar a las 20:30»

«Ok, y ahora explícame, ¿de qué esa fiesta? ¿Mucha gente emperchada que habla y come mini porciones de comida de precio exorbitado?»

«Entre otras cosas»

«¿Hay pista de baile?»

«Sí»

«Bien, al menos algo bueno»

«Yo…yo no bailo nunca»

«¡Nunca! ¿Por qué?»

«No sé bailar. Leopold me pidió que le concediera un baile el primer año de matrimonio, después nunca más lo he vuelto a hacer. No me siento muy cómoda, y además no había nadie con quien deseara bailar»

«Ahora estoy yo»

«Pero soy una calamidad»

«Y si te enseño de aquí al sábado. Imagina la cara de tu madre si nos ve dar vueltas con soltura bajo sus ojos, su hija más relajada y feliz que nunca»

Regina asintió y se levantó de un salto.

«Enséñame»

Emma se levantó también y cargó una música en su teléfono. El Vals de Amelie se escuchó y tomó a la alcaldesa en sus brazos.

«Sigue mis pasos, confía en mí, no te dejaré caer, siempre te sostendré»

Comenzó a hacerla girar, Regina esta vacilante, pero se dejó rápidamente guiar por su compañera cuyos gestos seguros bastaban para darle su confianza. Encontraron rápidamente un ritmo y la morena se dejó transportar por la música. Pusieron la música cuatro veces antes de ser interrumpidas por un pequeño visitante.

«Mamá» dijo una pequeña voz somnolienta «¿Bailáis?»

«Oh, cariño, perdón por haberte despertado»

«¿Por qué estáis bailando?»

«Nos preparamos para la fiesta del sábado»

«¿Vais a bailar el sábado? ¿Yo puedo ir?»

«No, cariño, ya lo sabes, es una fiesta para los grandes. Te aburrirías. Mary Margaret vendrá a cuidarte. ¿No estás contento de pasar la noche con la señorita Blanchard?»

Los ojos del niño se iluminaron.

«Ok, vale, pero ¿puedo bailar con ustedes ahora?»

«Henry, tienes que volver a la cama, si no mañana te dormirás en clase»

«Solo un baile con cada una, mamá. Solo uno y después vuelvo a la cama»

Regina alzó sus ojos hacia su amante que le ponía ojitos de cachorro suplicante que bastaron para que accediera. Emma puso la música y se sentó para mirar a madre e hijo bailar. La habitación se llenaba de risas y cuando la música cambió, Henry saltó a los brazos de Emma para bailar con ella. Ella lo cogió en sus brazos para hacerlo girar por la habitación. Después del baile, Henry logró que su madre le contara un cuento. Se echó en la cama y pidió quedarse entre ellas el tiempo que tardara en contárselo. Una vez más, Regina no pudo resistirse a la doble mirada suplicante de Henry y de Emma. Se colocaron, y Henry se durmió al sonido de las aventuras de un pequeño príncipe valiente que salva a la reina, su madre.

La alcaldesa acarició el rostro de su hijo, y se dio cuenta de que su compañera también se había quedado dormida, con un brazo alrededor de la cintura de Henry. Se sintió henchida de felicidad ante esa visión y se durmió a su vez, rodeando a su hijo con su brazo, reposando su mano en la cintura de la rubia.

La semana pasó rápidamente entre clases de baile, compra de ropa y advertencias contra las diferentes personas que iban a encontrarse. Regina estaba cada vez más estresada y refunfuñaba por todo y por nada. Henry estaba feliz de poder probarle a Emma que no le había mentido al decirle que ella se volvía imposible cuando se acercaba esa fiesta.

El sábado, Regina no era ni más ni menos que una bola de nervios, una olla a presión a punto de explotar.

«Gina, tienes que calmarte» dijo Emma abrazándola.

«No puedo, tengo muchas ansias, y miedo, y…Tengo la sensación de que nunca voy a poder calmarme. Sé de antemano que esa banda de idiotas imbuidos de su persona van a destrozarnos la vida»

Caminaba de aquí para allá, recordando en voz alta las veces en que ellos le habían probado su inutilidad.

«Estás sexy cuando te enfadas» dijo de repente Emma

Regina levantó la cabeza y vio los ojos de su compañera oscurecidos por el deseo.

«Oh, no Emma, no empieces con eso»

«Tú estás…realmente sexy. Y conozco un manera perfecta para relajarte»

Emma sonrió al verla temblar ligeramente, no acostumbrada a ser deseada sinceramente.

«Emma, tenemos que prepararnos»

«Ok, ok. Pero esta noche, al volver, da igual como acabe la fiesta, tú serás mi postre, Gina»

Regina la besó tras aceptar y cada una se marchó a vestirse. Emma llevaba un gran vestido azul noche, con la espalda descubierta que afinaba su talle gracias a un cinturón de color dorado. Escuchó ruidos de tacón y vio aparecer a su compañera por las escaleras. Se quedó con la boca abierta, incapaz de hablar o tragar, contemplándola de arriba abajo. Regina llevaba un vestido azul, también, de maga larga, pero que dejaba sus hombros desnudos. El busto y las mangas eran de encaje negro y era entallado en la cintura. Sus ojos estaban maquillados de una manera muy exótica que daba a su mirada una profundidad intensa. Bajó las escaleras y se colocó delante de Emma, observando ella también su vestido.

«Emma, estás magnífica, realmente magnífica»

«Yo…yo…tú estás…wow»

Regina enrojeció y bajo la mirada.

«Oh, Gina, estás increíblemente magnífica. Estás de cortar el aliento»

«Gracias, tú también»

«¿Preparada?» preguntó ella tendiéndolo el brazo

«Preparada» respondió ella agarrándolo.


	14. Chapter 14

Una noche llena de emociones

«¿Mary Margaret tiene mi número?»

«Tiene el tuyo, el mío y el de David. Si hay el menor problema, logrará localizarnos»

«Tienes razón» dijo ella alisándose el vestido por enésima vez desde que se subieron al coche.

«Gina…» dijo Emma apoyando su mano en su muslo «Cálmate, todo va a ir bien. Es tu gran momento, disfrútalo»

«Bésame»

La joven rubia obedece con alegría. Se separaron y Regina limpió un poco de lápiz de labio del rostro de su compañera.

«Lleva el coche hasta la alfombra roja, un aparcacoches se encargará de él»

«La elegancia» dijo Emma haciéndolo así.

Salieron del coche y la joven prostituta ofreció su brazo a su compañera. Para Regina, el camino hasta la sala de recepción parecía interminable. Pero enseguida cogió confianza al escuchar a Emma murmurarle a lo largo del trayecto que ella iba a lograrlo. La alcaldesa entrelazó sus dedos y franqueó finalmente la puerta del brazo de la fogosa rubia. Al hacer su entrada, se hizo el silencio. Todos la miraban de arriba abajo y se lanzaban miradas incrédulas. Regina bajó la cabeza saludando y Emma hizo lo mismo antes de dejarse guiar por la estancia. Regina tenía la impresión de que el ruido de sus tacones repiqueteaba en el suelo, ensordeciendo sus oídos. Su compañera le estrechó la mano, le acarició el interior de la palma, y ese gesto hinchió su corazón.

Por primera vez en su vida, no estaba sola frente a todos.

Recorrió la sala con la mirada y se cruzó con la de su madre. Su expresión era tensa, y parecía verdaderamente muy enfadada por la notoria entrada de su hija en brazos de una mujer. Sostuvo su mirada y un brillo de desafío atravesó sus bellos ojos chocolate. Con esa simple mirada, Cora estaba prevenida, la situación no iba a cambiar y su opinión no era requerida.

«Regina, Emma. ¡Qué placer que hayáis venido!» dijo David llegando a la altura de las mujeres.

Ellas le sonrieron calurosamente, felices de ver que él se atenía al plan. Cuando el sheriff se dirigió a ella, fue como el detonante para que el resto de la asamblea se recobrase poco a poco. Los rumores y los cotilleos empezaron a propagarse alrededor de ellas, pero, al ver que Emma no les prestaba atención, Regina decidió hacer lo mismo y se concentró en David. Hablaron un rato con él, después Regina llevó a su compañera hacia la muchedumbre para presentarle a diversas personas.

«Aclárame algo Gina» dijo Emma entrelazando sus dedos a los de la morena «¿Son ellos tus padres? ¿La mujer que nos mira con mirada atravesada y el hombre que parece haber visto un fantasma?»

«Son ellos, sí» respondió Regina sosteniendo la mirada de su madre. Ella se giró después hacia su compañera, deslizó su mano por su nuca, y depositó tiernamente sus labios sobre los suyos. Es un beso casto, pero lo suficientemente largo para mostrar a sus padres su nueva relación.

Fueron separadas de repente cuando Cora atrapó con violencia el brazo de su hija.

«Regina, ¿a qué estás jugando?» cuestionó ella. Hablaba bajo para no llamar la atención sobre ellas, pero su voz dejaba ver su furia.

«No estoy jugando, madre. Estoy participando en una fiesta con mi compañera. Os presento a Emma. Emma, te presento a mi madre, Cora»

«Encantada, señora Mills» dijo Emma tendiéndole su mano, no sin lanzarle una sonrisa provocadora.

Cora la miró con asco sin moverse.

«Ya te había dicho que era así» añadió Regina para encolerizar más a su madre «Y te presento a mi padre, Henry»

«Señor Mills» dijo Emma tendiéndole su mano.

El hombre miró a su hija incrédulo, después la mano de la rubia que finalmente estrechó. Regina agarró después la mano de Emma y la arrastró hacia el gentío para huir de sus padres.

«Estoy temblando como una hoja» dijo Regina sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

«Y la noche no ha hecho sino comenzar, mi amor» le respondió Emma besándola furtivamente.

Regina se dirigió hacia un escenario donde había un micrófono. Como en cada ocasión, era ella quien pronunciaba el pequeño discurso al comenzar la fiesta. Recorrió la sala con su mirada, Emma de pie orgullosa a su lado.

«Señoras y caballeros, un nuevo año en nuestra hermosa ciudad de Storybrooke. Les deseo una hermosa velada a todos, disfrutad del bar, de la pista de baile, de los buenos manjares y de sus parejas. Recientemente me he dado cuenta de que la vida a veces nos reserva grandes sorpresas, y lo mejor que hay que hacer es acoger todas las cosas buenas cuando llegan. Divertiros esta noche, mañana pensaremos en los problemas de la ciudad, no se escaparán»

La gente rio educadamente, pero nadie se ocupó de lo suyo. Todos miraban y observaban a la pareja, como para persuadirse que lo que estaban viendo era real.

Emma los ignoró y llevó a la morena hasta la pista de baile. Retrocedió, hizo una reverencia y le tendió la mano.

«Señora alcaldesa, me concedería este baile»

Regina tembló de excitación y siguió a su rubia a la pista. Emma puso una mano sobre su cintura, la pegó a ella y tomó su mano en la suya. A las primeras notas de la música "Read all about it", la joven prostituta arrastró a su amante. Ella seguía el ritmo de la música, haciendo girar sensualmente a su compañera. Varias personas habían parado para mirarlas danzar con soltura por la pista. Emma llevaba el baile, con un simple gesto, guiaba a la alcaldesa y la incitaba a girar, cambiar de dirección, acelerar. Parecían conocer esa coreografía desde siempre, ya que tanto sus pasos como sus cuerpos estaban hechos para ajustarse a la otra. El ritmo se acrecentaba y Regina ya no quitaba los ojos de la rubia. Su rostro mostraba una inmensa sonrisa y ella no pudo evitar devolvérsela. Ya no escuchaba nada más que la música y los latidos de su corazón que tamborileaban en su pecho. Ya no tenía consciencia de la gente, ni de sus padres, solo existía la turbadora belleza que le murmuraba que la amaba.

Cuando la música paró, Emma la estrechó contra ella, le acarició su mejilla y le pasó un mechón detrás de la oreja. Se acercó dulcemente a ella y tomó posesión de sus labios. Se disponían a empezar un nuevo baile cuando Regina se sintió arrastrar hacia atrás. Se dio la vuelta y se encaró con su madre cuyo rostro estaba deformado por la furia. De repente se sintió una niña pequeña asustada y agarró la mano de Emma. La estrechó tan fuerte que enseguida la joven prostituta se puso en posición de defensa delante de su compañera, dispuesta a golpear a Cora si hacía falta.

«Deseo hablar con MI hija» resopló ella entre dientes, preparada a explotar como un volcán.

«No se lo estoy impidiendo» respondió Emma con rabia «Pero tendrá que aceptar mi presencia, señora Mills» añadió ella poniendo énfasis en su nombre.

«¿Y desde cuñando necesita mi hija guardaespaldas?»

«Desde que ella tiene pareja y no guarda ningún secreto a su compañera» replicó Regina.

Henry se acercó despacio a su hija y buscó su mirada

«Regina, ¿qué…quién es…desde cuándo tú…?»

Parecía completamente perdido y eso provocó una ola de culpabilidad en la morena. Ella se contuvo y tomó a Emma por la cintura.

«Oh, es muy reciente. Emma y yo estamos realmente juntas desde hace tres semanas solamente, pero es algo muy fuerte. La hospedo desde hace tres meses y ha aceptado mudarse definitivamente con Henry y conmigo»

Emma estaba pasmada, Regina no se andaba con pies de plomo. Era directa y violenta, no dejaba respiro a sus padres.

«Sígueme inmediatamente» ordenó su madre con tono seco

«Puedo seguirte, pero Emma viene conmigo»

«Ni hablar que esta…esta mujer venga. Deseo hablar con mi hija a solas» se empecinó ella

«¿Y desde cuándo soy vuestra hija?»

«¿Qué intentas decirme?»

«Que nunca se ha ocupado de mí, madre, siempre me ha hecho daño, desairado, humillado, hiciera lo que hiciera nunca logré estar a la altura. ¿Y sabe por qué? Porque sus criterios siempre estuvieron diez veces por encima de lo humanamente posible»

«No eres más que una ingrata» dijo Cora agarrando violentamente su brazo y arrastrándola hacia un pasillo desierto.

Emma se precipitó detrás y agarró violentamente a la mujer mayor para que soltara a su compañera.

«Puede hablar con ella, pero le prohíbo que le ponga la mano encima» dijo ella colocándose delante de Regina.

«¿Cómo se atreve? Usted no es nadie, aspiro a algo mucho mejor para mi hija, y no es con una…sucia…lesbiana de baja clase con quien ella logrará el éxito»

«Oh, sé perfectamente lo que quiere para ella, Cora. Y le aseguro que yo valgo cien veces más que todo lo que usted pueda imaginar para ella. Su crueldad ya no la hará sufrir más»

«Ah bien…» se dejó llevar Cora con una risa siniestra «Usted "sabe", ¿no es sí? Usted…sabe todo de mi hija, es lo que está insinuando. No sabe nada, pobre muchacha. ¿Le ha contado sus oscuros secretos? ¿Le ha hablado de su sucio pasado? ¿Cómo desenhornó a su madre?»

Emma no creía lo que estaba escuchando, Cora se atrevía a hacer referencia a las violaciones que habían jalonado la vida de su hija como excusa para hacerla huir. Es así como ella consideraba la infelicidad y los traumatismos de su hija…una humillación personal. Echó una mirada a Henry Mills y vio la cobardía de la que hablaba Regina. Parecía pequeño y miserable de lo encorvado que estaba, los ojos puestos en el suelo para no tener que afrontar a su mujer.

Regina estaba estoica, las lágrimas estaban en sus ojos, pero se negaba categóricamente a dejarlas salir. Unió su mano a la de su compañera y se acercó a su madre sin temblar.

«¿Cree de verdad que puede utilizar eso, madre? ¿Cree que yo puedo comenzar una relación sin hablar de los traumas que usted se ha encargado de acrecentar y pisotear toda mi vida? Emma lo sabe todo, la violación de la que nació Henry, los malos tratos de Leopold, su incapacidad para comportarse como una madre y su sádica crueldad. Lo sabe todo»

«¿Y usted quiere eso? ¿A ese pequeño bastardo que ella lleva por todos lados? Mientras yo viva, mi hija no frecuentará a una sucia y pervertida lesbiana»

Sin que pudiera comprender lo que pasaba, Emma escuchó una violenta bofetada. Vio a su compañera con la mano levantada, los dientes apretados, y a su madre con una mano sobre su mejilla escarlata. Cora parecía atónita y su marido se acercó despacio.

«Regina, tú…»

«Vuelve una sola vez a insultar a mi hijo y a la mujer que amo y te mataré con mis propias manos, Cora» la interrumpió la morena conteniéndose para no gritar «Esto es una advertencia, madre, métase en nuestro camino y lo pagará, intente destruir nuestra pareja y lo lamentará»

Tras hablar, Regina agarró la mano de Emma y salieron hacia la sala de recepción. Se dirigió hacia el baño, seguida de la bella rubia. Entró en la primera cabina y tuvo el tiempo justo de llegar a la taza antes de vomitar. Emma cerró la puerta tras ella y agarró los cabellos morenos de su amante. Regina enseguida se dejó deslizar contra la fría pared del baño. Emma se colocó a su altura a pesar de lo estrecho del sitio y colocó un mechón detrás de su oreja.

«Gina» dijo dulcemente

«Le he plantado cara» suspiró ella

«Lo sé Gina, estoy muy orgullosa de ti»

«Le he plantado cara» repitió «Emma, lo he hecho, creí morir de angustia y de miedo, pero lo he hecho. Le he plantado cara»

«Lo sé Gina, lo he visto» respondió Emma riendo.

«Tú no lo comprendes, Emma. Antes de tenerte en mi vida, nunca lo habría logrado»

«Lo tenías dentro de ti, mi amor»

«Quizás, pero tú has hecho que confiara en mí misma, has despertado eso en mí»

Se incorporó y tomó posesión, de forma fogosa, de sus labios.

«La amo Emma Swan»

«Yo también te amo» dijo ella acariciando su espalda «Venga, vamos, disfrutemos de esa fiesta y bailemos otra vez»

«Vete delante, ajusto mi maquillaje y voy»

«Ok, yo a buscarnos dos martinis mientras te espero»

Emma salió con la sonrisa en los labios, orgullosa de su compañera, y se dirigió hacia la barra. Esperaba sus copas hacía dos minutos cuando un hombre se puso a su lado.

«No pensaba encontrarte aquí, Emma»

Al escuchar esa voz, la sangre de la joven prostituta se heló. Se dio la vuelta hacia él, pero no le respondió.

«¡Qué espectáculo acabas de darnos en los brazos de la alcaldesa!»

Emma se mantenía en silencio, lo que comenzaba a enfadar al hombre.

«Te he conocido más dócil. ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Es ella tu cliente del mes?»

«Eso no es de tu incumbencia George» dijo ella entre dientes.

«Dado que la semana que viene serás de nuevo mía, creo que me incumbe»

«¿Qué crees? ¿Qué todo esto es mentira? Regina Mills y yo estamos juntas, en pareja, y mi antiguo trabajo ha terminado. Si te piensas que vas a tenerme otra vez en tu cama, va a quedarte muy decepcionado»

«¿Cómo te atreves? Eres mía, se te olvida muy rápido que no eres más que una vulgar puta, Emma» escupió él con desdén.

Emma se disponía a replicar cuando Regina se colocó delante de George.

«Mr. King, ¿algún problema?» preguntó ella protegiendo a Emma con su cuerpo.

«Así lo creo Señora Alcaldesa, tengo alguna información que darle sobre su…"amiga"»

«¿Qué, Mr. King? ¿Su antiguo trabajo? ¿Qué usted era uno de sus más fieles clientes?»

Esa respuesta tomó al hombre por sorpresa y, sintiéndose atrapado, comenzó a enervarse.

«"Era" es una palabra muy grande, sepa que ella estuvo en mi cama solo hace…»

«Tres semanas, lo sé. Fue en esa noche cuando nos confesamos nuestros respectivos sentimientos. Verla volver destrozada por tener que ofrecerse a un hombre por el que no sentía nada, tener que curar los hematomas que usted le causó. Dejamos de esconder la atracción que sentíamos y Emma ya no ejerce ese trabajo desde entonces»

«¿Cómo se atreve?» gritó herido en su orgullo «Debería escuchar sus palabras cuando estaba dentro de ella, el placer que sentía conmigo»

Emma explotó en carcajadas colocándose al lado de su compañera.

«Era mi trabajo hacerte creer que me gustaba, hacerte creer que eras el mejor, como a todos los demás»

«Cállate» gritó él lleno de rabia «No eres sino una puta, quédate en tu sitio. Deberías sentirte orgullosa de haberme tenido como cliente»

«¿Ella debería sentirse feliz? ¿ELLA?» gruñó Regina «No, mi pobre King, ¿quién de los dos tenía que pagar para tener al otro?»

Ante esa confirmación, George se encontró pillado desprevenido y se puso abrir y cerrar la boca como un pescado fuera del agua.

«Vámonos Emma»

La joven rubia sonrió a su novia y se dirigió a su antiguo cliente

«Piensa en un solo momento en crearnos problemas y lo lamentarás muy amargamente»

«¿Es una amenaza?» replicó él violentamente

«Es una promesa» dijo ella calmadamente, pero con tal aplomo que él no insistió más.

Ellas volvieron a la pista, mientras la banda original de la película Ghost comenzaba a sonar. Emma estrechó a Regina contra ella para tranquilizarse al calor de su cuerpo. Depositó dulces besos sobre su piel olivácea, acurrucando su cabeza en su cuello. Regina notó los miedos que ella retenía y acarició su cabeza.

«No lo lograrán, lucharemos y ganaremos juntas por tener el derecho a nuestro final feliz»

«Hablas como en Disney» dijo divertida la joven

«Porque tú eres mi cuento de hadas»

Emma se separó para clavar su mirada en la suya. La besó tiernamente, la estrechó aún más fuerte contra ella. Entonces se puso a escuchar a su alrededor y pudo percibir que muchos hablaban de ellas. Logró captar algunas frases que la hicieron sonreír

_«Entonces, ¿era gay?»_

_«Yo te había dicho que en mi opinión no era feliz en su matrimonio, le gustan las chicas. Y tú qué decías que era frígida»_

_«Pero…¿no crees que su matrimonio habría podido ser acordado? Ella parece mucho más alegre que con respecto a estos últimos siete años»_

_«Si Leopold supiera esto, se revolvería en su tumba»_

Emma se rio interiormente, Regina había logrado finalmente el efecto que quería. Pensaba en todo lo que morena escondía en su interior y que esos idiotas no podían imaginar. Pensaba en todas esas aristas que la alcaldesa solo le ofrecía a ella.

«Te amo» le dijo lo bastante fuerte para que poder ser escuchada por la gente de alrededor. «Te amo mi bella, mi dulce, mi fogosa Regina»

«Yo también te amo» respondió ella antes de besarla otra vez.

Emma volvió a poner la oreja y disfrutó de sus reacciones.

_«Fogosa, ha dicho fogosa, entonces se acuestan juntas»_

_«Oh, mierda, es demasiado cachondo»_

_«¿Estaría mal si les propusiera un trío?»_

_«Estoy segura que ella es perfectamente normal y que Leopold Parker era el problema»_

«¿Les escuchas?» preguntó dulcemente Regina

«Sí»

«Tengo mi revancha, escucha a todos esos corderos que no saben sino cotorrear sobre lo que tiene delante»

«Hay muchos que sienten simpatía hacia ti»

«Por supuesto, pero es cuando Leopold me pegaba que la necesite, antes que su piedad y su compasión»

«Esta noche los has puesto en su sitio»

«Sí, es maravilloso»

Regina la besó lánguidamente, prohibiéndose pasear sus manos por su cuerpo. Su estatus de alcaldesa la obligaba a contenerse.

Después de haber disfrutado de la velada en los brazos una de la otra, se retiraron para regresar a casa. Emma despertó dulcemente a Mary Margaret que se había dormido en el sofá, mientras que Regina fue a besar a su hijo. La joven rubia condujo a su mejor amiga hasta la habitación de invitados, y se unió a su compañera en su cuarto. Se miraron un momento sin moverse antes de lanzarse la una contra la otra con pasión. Se arrancaron los vestidos y se besaron febrilmente, soltando toda la presión con la que se habían sobrecargado por esa velada. Una vez las dos en ropa interior, Emma alzó a la morena y la apoyó contra la pared. Regina enredó sus piernas alrededor de su cintura y bajó la cabeza para continuar devorando sus labios rosados. Sus brazos rodeaban la cabeza de su compañera, tirando de sus cabellos dorados. Emma la sintió temblar e hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para calmarse, sabía que su compañera no estaba todavía preparada para sexo violento y pasional. Se acariciaron durante un largo tiempo calmándose progresivamente. Regina se encontró boca abajo, sus piernas estiradas, su cabeza reposando en sus manos. Se interrogaron sobre la velada, la morena confesando sus temores.

«Tengo miedo de las consecuencias, de lo que mi madre o George van a hacer para separarnos»

«Vamos a salir bien de esta Gina. Ellos no nos tendrán»

«¿Cómo haces para estar tan confiada?»

«Es todo el amor que has traído a mi vida. Sé que daré todo para no perder nunca lo que tenemos»

Mientras hablaba, Emma se puso a lamer sus labios con lujuria y comenzó a besar a Regina, aun boca abajo.

«Lo afrontaremos cuando llegue, ¿ok?»

«Ok» respondió la alcaldesa sonriendo.

Emma le besó la nuca y le mordisqueó la oreja, provocando un pequeño gemido a su amante. La morena intentó darse la vuelta, y comenzó a acariciarle el vientre, intentado participar.

«No, no» dijo la rubia «Te vas a dejar llevar, soy yo quien tiene las riendas, quiero hacerte el amor para festejar esta gran velada a la que tanto temías»

«Pero yo…»

«Nada de peros, mi reina, esta noche estoy enteramente a vuestro placer»

«¿Mi reina?»

«Sí, tú eres la reina de mis noches»

Regina gruñó de placer y Emma se colocó encima de ella. Depositó besos por sus hombros, sus pechos pegados a la espalda de su compañera. Se frotó un poco contra ella y Regina se contorsionó ligeramente para besarla.

«Es excitante, tus pezones duros en mi espalda» murmuró la alcaldesa enrojeciendo.

Regina se había puesto boca abajo, la cabeza apoyada en sus manos cruzadas, las piernas estiradas. Emma la descubría, desvelaba el cuerpo perfecto de su amante, una pequeña sonrisa en los labios cuando destapó sus redondas nalgas. La rubia sonrió y la besó de nuevo, después descendió su mano a lo largo de su costado, le acarició las nalgas y alcanzó finalmente su sexo caliente y ya húmedo. Emma acariciaba la intimidad de su amante, a cuatro patas encima de ella aún acostada. Sus largos cabellos dorados rozaban la piel desnuda y sensible de su compañera que gemía y temblaba bajo sus dedos. Emma aceleró sus caricias sobre la intimidad de Regina y dispuso dos dedos en su entrada. Ella se quedó así un momento, subiendo para besar su nuca y la penetró finalmente de un golpe. La morena gritó de placer, levantado la cabeza de repente. La apoyó en la almohada para apagar sus gemidos, pero no puedo evitar levantar las nalgas para facilitar la penetración. Emma comprendió enseguida la invitación y acentuó sus movimientos, alcanzando su punto G y provocándole cada vez más gemidos. Regina ya no se controlaba en absoluto, se enroscaba de placer, la cabeza totalmente hundida en la almohada que agarraba fuertemente, clavando sus uñas en la tela. Cuánto más la invadía el placer más levantaba las nalgas para acrecentar esas sensaciones. Emma hacía movimientos de vaivén rápidos y profundos dentro de ella mientras le succionaba la nuca ofrecida de su amante, mordisqueándola por todas partes. La mezcla de esos pequeños dolores y el intenso placer que estaba experimentando la estaba volviendo loca y ni siquiera la almohada podía esconder sus gemidos y sus jadeos cada vez más entrecortados. Regina sintió un calor crecer en su estómago, y finalmente fue recorrida por un violento orgasmo gritando el nombre de su bella compañera. Se dio la vuelta y besó violentamente a Emma, devorada por la pasión y el amor que la embargaban.

«Te amo tanto»

Ellas se durmieron la una pegada a la otra con la sonrisa en los labios. Temprano, Emma se despertó sobresaltada. Había soñado toda la noche con lo que George podría hacer para vengarse de su orgullo herido. Sabía que él intentaría destruir su pareja y de repente comprendió cómo dejarlo fuera de juego.

Se separó a disgusto de su compañera y le dejó una nota explicándole que estaría de regreso al mediodía y que la amaba. No quería decirle nada mientras no estuviera segura del éxito de su plan. Se vistió deprisa y se subió en su escarabajo amarillo. Al llegar a su destino, tocó a la puerta de la inmensa casa que se encontraba ante ella. Una mujer pelirroja abrió la puerta y la miró sonriendo.

«Buenos días»

«Buenos días, señora King, me presento…Emma Swan»


	15. Chapter 15

Un gran paso y conversaciones

«_Buenos días, señora King, me presento, Emma Swan»_

«Buenos días» dijo la mujer que aún no comprendía la presencia de esa rubia espectacular en su porche «¿Nos conocemos?»

«No, de momento no, pero conozco a su marido»

«Oh…él no se encuentra» respondió la mujer, cada vez más suspicaz

«Lo sé. Es por es que he venido hoy, deseo hablar con usted»

«Hmm…Ok, entre por favor» dijo ella dejándole espacio.

Emma entró en el inmenso hall de entrada y se sintió de repente minúscula. Inspiró profundamente para mantener su valor y siguió a la mujer su ex cliente hasta el salón.

«¿De qué quiere hablar señorita Swan?»

«El tema es delicado» comenzó Emma ligeramente incómoda ante la idea de dañar a esta mujer que no le había hecho nada.

«¿Es usted la amante de mi marido?»

«¿Qué? Yo…no, yo…»

Emma había sido cogida de improviso.

«Porque si ese es el caso, encuentro muy cruel que se presente en mi casa»

«No, señora King, déjeme explicarle. La situación es mucho más complicada de lo que usted piensa»

«La escucho» respondió ella cruzándose de brazos

«No soy su amante, hablando con propiedad. Sí, me he acostado con él…» dijo ella sin desviar su mirada, percibiendo la cólera en su interlocutora «Pero yo no tenía una relación con él. Yo soy…soy prostituta»

«Oh…yo no…no me esperaba eso» confesó la pelirroja.

«Lo he dejado hace poco. Siento presentarme en su casa para lanzarle esta bomba. Le aseguro que no deseaba en absoluto hacerla sufrir de esta manera»

«Pero…» continuó la mujer incitándola a que siguiera hablando

«Pero…Me he enamorado, actualmente estoy con Regina Mills»

«¿La alcaldesa Regina Mills?»

«Ella misma. Conoce mi trabajo, no hay secretos entre nosotras. Ayer revelamos nuestra relación en la fiesta anual porque Regina soñaba con dejar a todos con la boca abierta…en fin, George estaba allí. Como puede imaginar, no soportó muy bien ver aquello, ni saber que ya no sería nunca más mi cliente. Se enfadó, nos amenazó, y sé que buscará un modo para vengarse»

«¿Ha venido a pedirme ayuda?»

«Sí» confesó Emma «Le aseguro que la situación es tan difícil para usted como para mí. Nunca soñé con ese trabajo, pero la vida no me dejó elección. Nunca he querido tener como cliente a un hombre como él, ahora que consigo levantar cabeza, solo pido poder vivir feliz»

«Creo que la entiendo»

Emma se quedó sorprendida ante esas palabras y permaneció en silencio un momento. Sacudió la cabeza para poner en orden sus pensamientos antes de continuar.

«No tengo ninguna intención de crear un escándalo, de arrastrar a su familia por el barro. No deseo revelar las infidelidades de su marido en los periódicos. Solo he venido para prevenirla. Sé que usted es una mujer influyente, sé también que la cadena de hoteles es suya y no de George. Toda su riqueza es en realidad suya, y me decía que usted podría presionarle para que nos deje en paz, a Regina y a mí»

La mujer pelirroja se quedó un rato en silencio considerando a su interlocutora. Se levantó y desapareció en la cocina. Cuando Emma pensaba que no iba a volver, apareció con una taza de café en cada mano.

«Un café. Señorita Swan»

«Heu…Gracias»

«George vuelve en una hora, ¿qué le parece si mientras lo esperamos me cuenta la situación con más detalle?»

Emma sonrió mientras cogía la taza que le tendía, feliz al ver que quizás podrían ser aliadas.

En el 108 de Mifflin Street, Regina se despertó dulcemente escuchando ruido en la cocina. Se dio cuenta rápidamente de que su compañera no estaba ahí y levantó la cabeza para buscarla. Divisó el papel en la mesilla de noche y se arrastró con dificultad hacia él.

"_Hey, mi amor, tengo que hacer una cosa, estaré de vuelta sobre mediodía. No te voy a decir más por el momento, te cuento después. Te amo con todo mi corazón"_

El resto de la hoja estaba ocupado por un corazón inmenso que hizo sonreír a la morena. Metió la nota en una pequeña caja y se puso el pijama antes de bajar. Se encontró a Mary Margaret errando por la cocina buscando con qué hacerse un café.

«Oh…perdóneme, no quería despertarla»

«Ningún problema»

«Siento haber estado hurgando en su concina. Solo querría hacerme un café»

«No se preocupe» dijo ella poniéndose a prepararlo «Puede tutearme, es familia de Emma»

«Puedes tutearme también»

Regina sonrió y se sentó mientras el café se preparaba.

«¿Todo bien anoche?» preguntó la alcaldesa

«Oh, muy bien, Henry estaba un poco inquieto en el momento de ir a la cama, pero el resto del tiempo estuvo muy emocionado por tenerme en su casa. Me ha enseñado todo, sus juegos, su consola, su habitación, el álbum de nacimiento que le hiciste»

Regina rio al imaginarse a su hijo sobreexcitado al tener a su maestra en su casa. Ya había sido difícil acostarlo la noche en que se lo dijeron.

«¿Te ha hablado? ¿De la situación, de la presencia de Emma?»

«Sí. Esta feliz, la quiere mucho y escucharlo hablar de ella como parte de su familia me ha hecho feliz. Es todo con lo que Emma siempre ha soñado»

«La amo tanto»

«¿De verdad?» dijo Mary Margaret apoyando los codos en la encimera para escuchar atenta las confidencias de la alcaldesa.

«Sí. Es como…no lo sé» comenzó Regina con expresión soñadora «Estar con ella es como esos amaneceres llenos de colores, cada uno más sublime que el otro. Es hermoso, corta la respiración y dan ganas de quedarse ahí para siempre. Da la sensación de que nada más existe, y que la vida será así, como pintada por una gran artista»

«Wow. Es hermosa la manera en que hablas»

«Lo sé, soy una cursi, pero es lo que siento. Ella hace mucho más felices nuestras vidas, la de Henry y la mía»

«Y yo sé que ustedes vuelven la de ella hermosa. Habla todo el tiempo de vosotros dos cuando estamos juntas»

«¿De verdad?» preguntó ella tímidamente

«Completamente»

Regina no pudo evitar levantarse y estrechar en sus brazos a la joven maestra. Sirvió una taza de café para cada una y se volvió a sentar frente a ella.

«Hay otra cosa sobre Henry» continuó Mary Margaret «Creo que es importante que te diga que me habló…de Leopold»

«Oh…¿Qué te ha dicho?»

«Me hablaba de Emma, del ritual del beso de buenas noches que ella ha creado con él. Tiene la sensación, no, de hecho, él se da cuenta de que Emma lo quiere mucho más de lo que lo quería Leopold»

«Eso no es tan duro» subrayó Regina «Me habría gustado que no hubiera tenido que vivir la indiferencia de Leopold. Es un niño pequeño, buscaba una figura paternal, pero nunca la tuvo. Y ahora estoy con Emma, a veces tengo miedo de que no pueda desarrollarse plenamente sin un hombre a su alrededor»

«Hey, tienes tiempo para eso, y además las madres solteras se las apañan muy bien, igualmente que las parejas de mujeres»

«Tienes razón» respondió Regina pensativa «¿Te ha dicho algo con respecto a Leopold?»

«Me preguntó si yo quería a mi padre, porque él no quería al suyo y se preguntaba si él era normal»

«¿Qué le has contestado?»

«Que lo era, que era normal no querer a uno de los padres si era malo y hacía daño. Que eso también pasaba en otras familias y que no era el único en ese caso»

«Gracias Mary Margaret»

«¡De nada! Y cambiando de tema, ¿qué tal la fiesta?»

«Bien…Creo…Mi madre estaba furiosa, quiso crearnos problemas. Estaba presente un cliente de Emma»

«¿Cuál?»

«George King»

«Mierda»

«¿Lo conoces?»

«Oh, por supuesto, es EL cliente de Emma, el que la quiere todo el tiempo, del que viene la tercera parte de sus ingresos, aquel al que le gusta unas cosas bastante dudosas y que se imagina que ella le pertenece»

«…»

Ante el silencio de la alcaldesa ella sonrió ligeramente

«Sí, ella me habló un día de él cuando volvió ensangrentada. Le había dicho que no y eso lo volvió loco»

«Me lo comentó una vez. ¿Sabes a dónde ha ido?»

«No, creía que dormía»

«Ha dejado una nota diciendo que regresaría a mediodía»

Por otro lado, Emma había contado a la señora King qué hombre era en realidad su marido.

«Sabía que se veía con otras, pero no pensaba que pagaba a una prostituta»

«Le aseguro que nunca ha sido nada más que un cliente para mí. Sabía que estaba casado, pero cuando se es una chica como yo, no tenemos el lujo de preocuparnos por la ética. Los hombres casados constituyen el sesenta por ciento de nuestros clientes»

«Lo comprendo señorita Swan. ¿Qué le ha dado el valor para salir de esa vida?»

«El amor»

«¿Con Regina Mills?»

«¡Sí! Junto a ella tengo fuerzas para luchar, gracias a ella he encontrado el valor para venir hoy, porque no quiero que George represente una amenaza para nosotras, pero no quería armar un escándalo en que usted y sus hijos se vieran involucrados»

«No puedo evitar preguntarme si no es por ella que usted quiere evitar el escándalo»

«Me da igual que la gente conozca mi antiguo trabajo» respondió honestamente Emma «Regina está al corriente y a ella tampoco le importa. Ella preferiría anunciarlo ella misma a los medios antes que dejar que Leopold, o su propia madre, se nos metan en el camino. Es verdad que después de todo lo que ella ha hecho por mí, me gustaría evitarle problemas. Pero si hay que hacerlo, lo haremos»

La mujer sonrió y suspiró

«Dios mío, este hombre…» dijo ella con lasitud.

«¿Puedo hacerle una pregunta personal?»

«Sí, adelante»

«¿Es feliz con él?»

«Yo no…sí y no…Es complicado. Sé que no me es fiel, ahora sé que ve a una prostituta. También sé que tiene gustos particulares en cuanto al sexo, pero conmigo siempre los ha refrenado. Siempre ha sido atento, a veces es romántico y me ha dado dos magníficos hijos. Debe pensar que soy una pobre idiota. Una mujer engañada dispuesta a perdonar…Pero George representa 25 años de mi vida, apenas tenía 17 años cuando comenzamos a salir. Fue mi primero, lo amo a pesar de sus defectos. Cuando comenzó a ver a otras, aprendí a cerrar los ojos, a ignorar todo y a concentrarme en lo bueno»

Emma la escuchaba atentamente, perdida en sus palabras.

«Pero…¿Nunca ha pensado que usted se merece algo mejor?»

«A menudo, pero tengo un defecto, lo amo. Sin embargo, no soporto que se crea que tiene poder sobre la gente. Pienso hacer que se le quiten las ganas de vengarse de usted por dejar su trabajo, no tiene ningún derecho sobre usted. Si cree que puede comportarse como un cabrón, lo va a lamentar amargamente»

Emma no pudo evitar que una lágrima se deslizase por su mejilla

«Perdóneme» dijo enjugándola rápidamente

«¿Por qué esa lágrima?»

«Yo…nunca he sido feliz en mi vida. Tener a Regina es un cuento de hadas. Escucharla decir que me va a ayudar…Me tranquiliza tanto, me digo que quizás la amenaza "Geoge" va a desaparecer»

«Lo hará, es más vamos a solucionarlos inmediatamente» dijo la pelirroja al escuchar abrirse la puerta.

En la mansión, Henry se levantó y corrió hacia los brazos de su madre en cuando la vio.

«¡Mamá!» gritó él colgándose a su cuello «Lo pasé muy bien con Mary Margaret, jugamos y me hizo creps salados. Estaban muy buenos, y conseguimos pasar el séptimo mundo de Mario, Mary Margaret es muy buena, consiguió pasar el nivel donde estábamos bloqueados en una sola vez»

«Ya veo Henry que estuvisteis muy ocupados. Está bien que os hayáis divertido mucho»

«Y tu mamá, ¿estuvo bien la fiesta?»

«Sí, muy bien cariño»

«¿Y dónde está Emma?»

«Tenía cosas que hacer, viene para comer»

«De acuerdo»

«¿Quieres mucho a Emma, verdad?»

«Bueno…heu….sí» respondió tímidamente el niño

«Tengo que preguntarte una cosa, ¿estarías de acuerdo en que Emma viva con nosotros?»

«Pero…ella ya vive con nosotros mamá» dijo el niño riendo

«No, Henry, quiero decir, ¿estarías de acuerdo en que Emma se mude aquí? Viviría toda la vida con nosotros. Traería todas sus cosas y viviríamos como una familia»

Los ojos del niño se iluminaron y miró a su madre con incredulidad

«¿Cómo si ella se convirtiera en mi papá o en mi segunda mamá?» murmuró él sin llegar a creérselo

Regina dejo escapar un sollozo mezclado con una risa, de lo tanto que se había angustiado por tener que hablar de eso.

«Sí, mi amor. Exactamente así»

«¿Tú estás de acuerdo?»

«¿En que quieres a Emma y en que quieres que ella sea tu segunda mamá?

Henry asintió enérgicamente

«Por supuesto mi bebé»

«¿Crees que ella me quiere como una mamá?»

«Si, Henry»

El niño se lanzó a sus brazos y la abrazó fuertemente. Corrió después hacia su maestra que estaba apoyada en el marco de la puerta.

«¿Has escuchado? Emma va a vivir de verdad con mamá y conmigo. ¿Lo has escuchado Mary Margaret?»

«Sí, Henry, estoy muy contenta por vosotros. Pero la voy a echar de menos en el apartamento»

«Pero tú también podrás venir»

Regina y Mary Margaret se echaron a reír

«Sandra, estoy en casa» gritó George King a kilómetros de la casa de Regina.

«Estoy en el salón» respondió ella

«¿Has visto mi mensaje? Bebí tanto anoche que me quedé a dormir en casa de una compañero de la ofici…na»

Se paró en seco al ver a Emma sentada en su sofá.

«No os presento» dijo la mujer pasando por delante de él para sentarse al lado de la joven rubia.

«Sandra ¿qué…por qué…quién…yo…quién esta joven?»

«Por favor, George, querido, no me humilles más negándolo y tomándome por idiota»

George suspiró para intentar mantener el control y se sentó frente a ellas.

«¿Qué haces aquí?» le preguntó a Emma «¿Has venido a destruir mi familia?»

«En absoluto, no, si tú te abstienes de destruir la mía»

«¿Cómo osas…?»

«George» lo interrumpió su mujer «Escúchame bien, y solo lo diré una vez. Vas a dejar en paz a esas mujeres. No porque fueses su…cliente…tienes el menor derecho sobre ella. Desea dejar su trabajo, tú no tienes nada que decir y no insistas más»

«Sandra, yo…»

«Cállate» lo cortó enérgicamente «Si escucho mencionar que les has causado el menor problema, la más pequeña cosa…lo lamentarás amargamente. No quiero oír hablar de una venganza por tu orgullo desplazado. Estas mujeres tiene el derecho de ser felices y tú no eres nadie para arrebatarles eso. Si haces algo, lo que sea, podrás despedirte de tu familia, de mi dinero y de tu reputación. Prefiero que me traten de cornuda antes que cerrar los ojos. Mi riqueza está hecha y crece cada día, y gracias al contrato de matrimonio que mi padre me exigió firmar, no tendrás nada en caso de divorcio. Así que reflexiona dos veces antes de dejar hablar a tu pene»

George cerraba los puños de rabia, pero no pronunció una palabra. Miró a Emma con odio, pero no consiguió sostener la mirada penetrante de su mujer. La joven prostituta comprendió entonces su necesidad de control con ella. Él, al que ella creía por un hombre poderoso e influyente, no era más que un marido sometido a su mujer que lo sobrepasaba en todos los terrenos. Casi sintió piedad por él, pero el sentimiento dominante era el asco que le inspiraba.

«George» dijo ella «solo quiero estar tranquila, no pido nada más, quiero dejar ese trabajo que siempre he detestado, vivir mi vida a la lado de la mujer que amo»

«Una puta siempre será una puta» silbó entre dientes

«Eso también funciona para los cerdos» añadió la pelirroja

«No seas rencoroso, George» añadió Emma «Tengo el derecho de ser feliz. Tengo derecho de dejar ese horrible trabajo. Ya no puedo acostarme con hombres cuando desde que tenía quince años sé que soy lesbiana»

Vio la cólera pasar por los ojos de su ex cliente.

«Sé que te duele saber que me gustan las mujeres, y que nuestros encuentros para mí solo era trabajo, que eras uno más, como los demás. Pero, ¿qué te esperabas al ir con una prostituta? ¿Un amor pasional con una joven virgen que te venera?»

«Yo no…»

Por primera vez, George estaba realmente desestabilizado por lo que acababa de escuchar. Se giró hacia su mujer y tomó consciencia, por su mirada, de que iba a pasar mucho tiempo para que ella se planteara siquiera perdonarlo. Pensó en su matrimonio y en sus hijos, en el nivel de vida que ella le proporcionaba, y la red de contactos que le abandonaría si se divorciara. Decidió tragarse su orgullo y olvidar a la joven rubia que odiaba en esos momentos muchísimo.

Emma decidió que ya era hora de marcharse y volver con su compañera. Hizo el camino de regreso con el corazón más ligero, orgullosa de haber podido zanjar el problema "Geroge" en el momento, antes de que todo se descontrolara.

Entró en la gran mansión que ahora era su casa y suspiró de placer al oler el aroma familiar de Regina que la invadió desde el hall de entrada. Se pegó a la pared, cerró los ojos e inspiró profundamente antes de suspirar de satisfacción. Un olor proveniente de la cocina de la alcaldesa le hizo cosquillas en la nariz. El perfume de Regina flotaba alrededor de ella y Emma se sentía en casa.

«¿Cuentas con dormir ahí?»

Emma abrió los ojos para poder ver a su compañera que la miraba desde el marco de la puerta de la cocina. Ella miró un momento antes de acercarse sin desviar su mirada de ella. Puso sus manos en sus mejillas y la besó apasionadamente.

«Te amo tanto»

Regina se pegó a ella, completamente trastornada por ese beso.

«Yo también te amo»

Emma hundió su cabeza en su cuello e inspiró como para alimentarse con su esencia.

«Eres maravillosa, la mujer más bella del mundo, la más perfecta de las novias y la más increíble de las amantes»

Regina no pudo evitar enrojecerse de una oreja a la otra. Para gran sorpresa de la rubia, ella no le preguntó dónde había estado. Se contentó con estrecharla hacia ella y esperar hasta que ella quisiera soltarla.

«He estado en casa de George» dijo finalmente Emma, sintiendo la necesidad de contárselo.

Sintió como la bella morena se tensaba en sus brazos, pero no la soltó.

«Quería hablar con su mujer, le he explicado todo y podemos estar tranquilas»

Le contó toda su mañana al detalle mientras que Regina continuaba cocinando.

«Estoy tan orgullosa de ti» dijo la alcaldesa cuando ella termino de hablar «Te tuvo que costar mucho ir allí, hablar con su mujer, y después con él»

«¿De verdad estás orgullosa de mí?» cuestionó la joven sonriendo

«Oh, sí Emma. Y te amo»

«Yo también te amo. ¿Y cómo ha ido todo con Mary Margaret?»

«Muy bien. Está tomando una ducha, la he invitado a comer»

«Oh, genial. Voy a poder decirle que me mudo a vivir aquí»

«Oh, yo…» comenzó Regina de repente inquieta «Yo…podría ser que ya lo supiera. Lo siento, no lo aguantaba más, se lo dije a Henry y ella estaba delante y…»

«Gina, no es grave. No pasa nada» la tranquilizó Emma pegándose a su espalda

«Estaba pensando que de hecho podríamos invitar a David y a Mary Margaret a cenar una día estos para que se conozcan. Estoy segura que se llevarían muy bien»

«¿Quieres jugar a ser Celestina?»

«Sí, me gustaría que funcionara, cuando los imagino juntos, pienso que haría una pareja casi de cuento de hadas»

«Entonces, ¿tú eres la Evil Queen?»

«¿Qué?»

«Sí, sin la Evil Queen y sus manipulaciones, nunca Blancanieves y su Príncipe Azul se hubieran encontrado. Y además la Evil Queen es caliente, ella es sexy, siempre ha sido mi personaje favorito. Porque si lo pensamos bien, tiene que haber pasado algo para que ella detestara tanto a Blancanieves, esa historia de la belleza, en mi opinión, es vaga. Creo que es un personaje mal comprendido que debe haber tenido un pasado muy difícil. En fin, es lo que siempre pensé cuando era niña»

«Eres tonta» dijo Regina girándose para pasar sensualmente la punta de la lengua sobre los labios de la rubia «Pero si la ves de esa manera» continuó ella mordisqueándole el labio inferior «Quiero ser su Evil Queen, señorita Swan»

Emma gruñó de placer antes de intentar besarla apasionadamente. Regina rechazó el beso y se acercó para lamer furtivamente su boca. Sonrió mordiéndose la lengua y comenzó finalmente un beso fogoso. Emma respondió activamente deslizando sus manos hasta sus nalgas, hasta que una pequeña voz las interrumpió.

«Imagino que tendré que acostumbrarme a esto»

«Hey, chico» dijo Emma sin soltar a su compañera «Sí, vas a tener que acostumbrarte»

«Emma» resopló Regina separándose de ella «Lo siento Henry, intentaremos prestar más atención»

«No, haced como queráis…Me gusta…verte enamorada»

Regina lo estrechó contra ella y se dio cuenta de que él llevaba un papel en la mano.

«¿Qué es eso?»

«Es un regalo para Emma» dijo él girándose hacia la rubia «Toma para celebrar que ahora vives en casa con nosotros de verdad»

La joven se arrodilló delante de él y cogió el papel. Lo abrió y vio un dibujo. Se veía a Henry en el centro, dado de la mano con Regina y con ella misma. Leyó lo que el niño había escrito y sintió sus ojos llenarse de lágrimas. Debajo del dibujo había escrito "yo, mamá, Emma, mi nueva mamá"

«Quizás podría buscarte un nombre»

«¿Qué quieres decir?»

«No sé, si mamá está de acuerdo, podría llamarte mami. Es como un poco mamá y un poco Emma»

Regina mostraba una inmensa sonrisa y Emma asintió al niño.

«Por supuesto que puedes. Nada me haría más feliz»

Ella lo agarró y lo estrechó fuertemente contra su pecho.

«Me asfixia…» sopló él «Mami»

La reacción de Emma fue inmediata y la abrazó aún más fuerte, haciendo reír a carcajadas.

Regina les miraba dándose cuenta de que, a pesar de la amenaza que representaba su madre, ella lucharía por proteger a esta familia tan hermosa que formaban desde ese momento.


	16. Chapter 16

Múltiples enfrentamientos

Después de comer, Emma pasó toda la sobremesa con Mary Margaret y no regresó sino hasta bien entrada la tarde. Cuando atravesó la puerta, recibió una lluvia de cotillón y fue acogida por Regina y Henry, con sombreritos de fiesta en la cabeza, que la esperaban con una sonrisa en los labios. Regina la besó y Henry le fue a dar un abrazo, después los dos la llevaron hasta el salón decorado con banderolas de «Bienvenida a casa» Emma secó una lágrima de alegría y degustó su pastel de mudanza riendo y disfrutando de su familia. Toda la velada transcurrió alegremente y después de comer, acostaron a Henry que se caía de cansancio, y Emma llevó a su compañera a la habitación. Nada más entrar, se giró hacia ella y se lanzó literalmente sobre ella.

«Te amo, te amo, te amo» le dijo.

La apoyó contra la puerta mientras la cerraba con llave y la besó fogosamente. Levantó el vestido de la alcaldesa para poder alzarla, y hacer que pasase sus piernas por su cintura. Regina así lo hizo y gimió bajo los asaltos de los labios de la rubia en su cuello. Emma estaba devorada por el deseo, quería liberar todo el amor que sentía, que le invadía por olas.

Nunca la morena había conocido nada tan pasional. Sentía las manos de Emma recorrer todo su cuerpo, ya encendido. Su lengua maltrataba deliciosamente su piel, y se encontró incapaz de protestar por la marca que indudablemente iba a aparecer. Ningún pensamiento era coherente. Solo tenía consciencia de los labios de Emma que descendían ahora a su hombro, de sus manos que se habían agarrado a sus muslos y alternaban entre presiones y caricias sobre su piel sensible. Ella reforzó su agarre alrededor de la cintura de su compañera, permitiéndole soltarla. Pronto, las manos vagabundas se deslizaron bajo su vestido para acariciar su espalda. Todos sus movimientos eran salvajes y llenos de deseo, tan nuevos para Regina.

Se sorprendió porque le estaba gustando eso, perdiéndose en esa intensidad. Se sorprendió moviéndose contra su amante para frotarse en su musculoso vientre. Agarró como pudo la camiseta de la rubia y se la quitó, gimiendo al contacto de su piel encendida. Cuando Emma arañó dulcemente su espalda, Regina exclamó de placer y se arqueó contra la puerta. Rodeó su cabeza con los brazos, hundiendo sus manos en los largos rizos dorados, y tiró de su cabellera para atraerla a ella y besarla.

La joven rubia bajó el vestido de su compañera hasta que formó una especie de cinturón alrededor de la cintura temblorosa de la alcaldesa. Le quitó el sujetador de golpe, y lo tiró hacia atrás, sin darse cuenta que lo dejó colgando en la lámpara de la habitación. Agarró inmediatamente uno de los pezones erectos por la excitación y se lo llevó a la boca y comenzó a maltratarlo ávidamente. Ella lamía, mordía, succionaba y besaba, haciendo crecer la pasión que Regina no creía posible que aumentase más. Gemía audiblemente manteniéndola firmemente contra ella. De repente tomó conciencia de la mano que se insinuaba entre ellas, hasta su ropa interior que ya mostraba las huellas evidentes de su excitación.

Cuando Emma alcanzó su sexo, se detuvo, pero no retiró su mano. La apoyó en la intimidad de la morena y ya no se movió. El cuerpo de Regina gritaba por liberarse, y le llevó un tiempo volver a la realidad y darse cuenta de que su repentina frustración provenía del hecho del parón de la rubia.

«Emma…» gimió ella

«Intento calmarme» suspiró la joven prostituta apoyando su frente en la de ella.

Regina asimiló esas palabras y comprendió el sentido oculto. Emma se auto prohibía ser pasional para no lastimarla. Ella agarró su mano y la incitó a que continuara con sus caricias. Emma la miró con asombro antes de atreverse a hablar.

«Quiero hacerte el amor Gina, pero quiero calmarme para ser tierna»

Regina sentía el corazón tan desbocado que no conseguía hablar. Entonces, atrapó la mano de su amante y guió dos de sus dedos en su interior. Gimió mientras se arqueaba y cerró los ojos ante tal placer. Aún manteniendo su mano en el lugar, comenzó a moverse para hacerle comprender que quería esa clase de sexo con ella. Emma se quedó un momento con la boca abierta mirándola, pero enseguida recobró la consciencia. Comenzó un rápido vaivén, y disfrutó con sus gritos que iban aumentando. Regina se doblaba tanto como podía, arañando la madera de la puerta. Comenzó a sentir tensarse su vientre, y chilló el nombre de su compañera cuando un violento orgasmo la golpeó.

Emma la ayudó a descender dulcemente y la sostuvo cuando ella se derrumbó encima de la rubia, la respiración entrecortada y las piernas como un flan. La joven rubia la llevó hasta la cama y la acostó, le retiró completamente la ropa y sus zapatos y se acostó junto a ella acariciándola.

Casi diez minutos más tarde, Regina aún no había recobrado su ritmo normal de respiración. Miraba el techo sonriendo y había entrelazado sus dedos a los suyos.

«Gina, tú…»

Emma no pudo continuar porque Regina se echó sobre ella. Se puso a horcajadas sobre ella y comenzó a besarla con avidez. Le arrancó sus ropas hasta dejarla también desnuda. Cruzó sus piernas hasta pegar su sexo al suyo y gruñó de placer. Se incorporaron para besarse amorosamente, mientras instauraban un ritmo rápido. Cada una sofocaba los gemidos de la otra y alcanzaron el clímax a la vez gritando sus nombres.

Se dejaron caer en la cama y Emma subió las sábanas sobres sus cuerpos desnudos.

«Te amo»

«Yo también te amo» respondió Regina «Ha sido mágico»

La alcaldesa se acurrucó contra su amante, la cabeza apoyada en su pecho. Dejaba tiernos besos por todo su cuello. Emma acarició su mejilla, después cerró los ojos de satisfacción y bienestar.

«¿Por qué tanta pasión esta noche?»

«Vas a pensar que soy una idiota»

Regina depositó dos piquitos en sus labios y mordisqueó su mandíbula.

«Te prometo que no»

«Ha sido por todo este día, el dibujo de Henry, el que me llamase mamá, vuestro recibimiento con la banderola. Me estás dando lo que nunca he tenido, una familia. Estás feliz de que tu hijo me quiera. Te amo tanto que la pasión comenzó a devorarme»

«Tenías miedo de dejarte llevar»

«Sí, temía que todo fuera demasiado rápido»

«Yo lo deseaba tanto. Nunca habría pensado que conocería esto, sexo salvaje, pasional. Y después entraste en mi vida, y lo encuentro muy excitante»

«Un día querría hacer contigo otra forma de sexo»

«¿Cuál?» preguntó tímidamente Regina, oscilando entre el temor y la excitación.

«Me gustaría…quizás un día podrías vendarme los ojos, más adelante, cuando nuestra relación esté más afianzada»

«¿Te gusta eso?»

«No lo sé, nunca he tenido suficiente confianza con nadie para hacerlo. Pero siempre he tenido fantasías, la idea de no ver lo que vas a hacer, la sorpresa de su próximo movimiento, tu próxima caricia»

Regina la miraba con los ojos abiertos de par en par, la boca ligeramente abierta.

«Creo que un día podríamos hacerlo» dijo sonriendo.

Finalmente se durmieron una en los brazos de la otra, Emma estrechando a su compañera con amor.

Por la mañana, Henry pudo ver fácilmente que su relación se reforzaba todavía más. Él miraba a su madre y a Emma preparar el desayuno juntas, ellas se rozaban las manos, se sonreían, se acariciaban la espalda, se decían palabras dulces y se ofrecían furtivos besos.

«¿Me coges en brazos?» dijo él poniéndose delante de su madre.

Ella lo cogió y él rodeó sus piernas alrededor de su cintura y sus brazos alrededor de su cuello.

«¿Nos damos un abrazo de tres?» dijo él dirigiéndose a Emma.

La rubia no se hizo de rogar y los estrechó contra ella, Henry pasó un brazo alrededor de su cuello, obligándolas a pegarse un poco más.

«¡Qué encantador!»

Regina se tensó inmediatamente ante el sonido de esa voz e incitó a Emma a coger a Henry. Se puso delante de los dos para crear algo de distancia entre el intruso y su familia.

«¿Qué hace aquí?»

«¿No tengo el derecho de venir a ver a mi nieto, a mi hija y a su puta?»

«Emma, lleva a Henry a su habitación»

«No te voy a dejar sola»

«Por favor, llévalo, tranquilízalo y vuelve después»

La joven dudó un momento, después obedeció lanzando una mirada de odio a la madre de su compañera.

«¿A qué se debe esta visita ahora?»

«Creo que tenemos que hablar»

«¿De qué?»

«De tu pequeña escena del sábado. Ok, querías hacerme pagas tus rencores infundados. Ahora, por favor, despide a esa mujer»

«¿Infundados? ¿Mis rencores son infundados? Entonces, ¿es infundado el echarte la culpa por cerrar los ojos cuando me violaron? ¿De culparte por querer que abortase? ¿Por haberme casado a la fuerza con un hombre alcohólico y violento, y de haber siempre ignorado mi sufrimiento, incluso estando en la cama de un hospital, el cuerpo destrozado y los huesos rotos?»

«Leopold era lo mejor con lo que podrías soñar, un marido que podía sufragar tus deseos y un hombre de poder. Te aportó seguridad financiera, un techo y un estatus»

«No, Cora, me aportó humillación, cicatrices y traumas»

«Oh, deja de lamentarte, no vengas a mí con esas, sé muy bien que haces una montaña de un grano de arena»

«De un grano…» Regina respiró profundamente para calmarse y mantener el control. «¿Sabe qué? Usted no se merece que yo me enerve. Me da igual lo que piense, tengo a mi hijo y a mi compañera, estoy feliz y usted no cambiará nada de eso»

«Hablemos de tu compañera» dijo Cora con una sonrisa triunfante «¿Conoces su anterior trabajo? Su carrera de…»

«¿Prostituta?» la cortó ella

«¿Qué? Estás…Me vas a decir que estás…»

«¿Al corriente? Sí, querida madre, sé lo que era y también sé que ya no lo es»

«Dime que estás bromeando» comenzó a enfadarse su madre.

«No, todo lo contrario. E incluso voy a ir más lejos, amo a esa mujer. Es el amor de mi vida, y con lo que respecta a su antiguo trabajo, veo el lado positivo, la desenvoltura que tiene cuando me hace el amor»

Apenas hubo acabado de hablar, Regina se sintió empujada al suelo por la violencia de la bofetada que recibió. Miró a su madre que a su vez la estaba mirando con furia, la respiración entrecortada y los puños cerrados.

«¿Piensa pegarme como lo hacía él?» lanzó ella «¿Es así como también usted conduce sus frustraciones, madre?»

Cora la agarró por los cabellos y la obligó a levantarse.

«Te prohíbo que mancilles mi nombre al lado de esa puta de clase baja, ¿me entiendes?»

«Y yo le prohíbo que insulte a la mujer que comparte mi vida» respondió Regina desafiándola con la mirada.

No debía doblegarse ante sus amenazas y su violencia, sabía que, más que nunca, debía plantarle cara y afirmarse.

La reacción de Cora fue inmediata y levantó la mano para abofetearla de nuevo. Regina cerró los ojos y sintió que el golpe no llegaba. Al abrirlos, vio a Emma detrás de su madre, sujetándola firmemente por la muñeca.

«Intente tocarla de nuevo y se lo haré pagar el doble, Cora»

Emma tiró de ella violentamente y la empujó contra la pared.

«Salga inmediatamente de nuestra casa si no quiere que la detenga por infracción, golpes y amenazas»

Cora estaba llena de rabia, pero así lo hizo. Emma la vio marcharse, y se giró hacia su compañera justo a tiempo para agarrarla cuando sus piernas flaquearon. Se dejó deslizar hacia el suelo con ella sin soltarla y besó su frente.

«Nunca nos dejará. Siempre será una amenaza»

«No, mi amor, encontraremos una solución. Confía en nosotras»

Regina la besó y suspiró de dolor. Al mirarla, la joven pudo constatar que tenía un gran corte en el labio.

«Voy a buscar con qué curarte» dijo ella alejándose.

Puso un poco de desinfectante sobre un algodón y comenzó a presionarlo sobre el labio abierto.

«¿Está muy feo?» preguntó ella tímidamente

Emma inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado sonriendo

«Aún eres muy hermosa, no temas»

«¿Y si queda cicatriz?»

«Será muy sexy»

«Eres tonta»

«No, es verdad, una cicatriz encima del labio, la besaría todos los días para mostrarte que tu madre no tiene ningún poder sobre nosotras»

«¿Podemos comenzar ahora?»

La joven rubia no se lo hizo repetir y besó muy delicadamente la herida reciente.

«Ve a buscar a Henry» dijo Emma separándose «Estaba muy preocupado»

«Vete tú»

«Pero estaba muy nervioso, quizás le gusté más que vayas tú»

«Estoy segura de que posees todo lo necesario para calmar sus miedos»

«¿Tú crees?»

«Lo sé»

«Ven conmigo de todas maneras»

«Ok, pero tú entras primero»

Se dirigieron a la habitación y en cuando abrieron, Emma atrapó a Henry que se precipitó hacia ella.

«Mami» dijo él aferrándose a su cintura

«Todo va bien, cariño. Cora se ha ido»

«¿Ella no te ha hecho nada?»

«No, todo está bien»

«Mamá, tu labio» dijo mirando a su madre y corriendo a sus brazos

«No es nada, mi amor»

«¿Fue Cora?»

«Sí, pero se ha ido porque Emma me ha protegido como un verdadero caballero»

Henry volvió hacia la rubia y hundió su cabeza en su vientre. La abrazó fuerte con sus pequeños bracitos, y ella se bajó para estar a su altura. Se pegó a ella, su cabeza en su cuello, y le murmuró al oído

«Quiero que estés aquí para siempre, mami»

«Te prometo que nunca os dejaré. Os amo a los dos tanto que vivir sin vosotros es imposible»

«Te quiero mami»

«También te quiero Henry»

La pequeña familia bajó a desayunar, después se prepararon para machar cada uno a sus respectivas labores.

Al llegar a la oficina, Regia tuvo la desagradable sorpresa de ver que su madre la esperaba. Cora miró un momento hacia la herida del labio de su hija, y la joven morena creyó ver un atisbo de culpabilidad. Pasó por delante de la mujer y se sentó en su mesa sin dirigirle la palabra. Saco sus documentos, encendió el ordenador y comenzó a trabajar ignorándola.

«¿Piensas estar así mucho tiempo?»

«Tanto como permanezca aquí dentro» respondió ella sin desviar los ojos de los papeles.

«Tenemos que hablar»

«La última vez que me dijo eso, acabé con el labio ensangrentado. Prefiero no volver a pasar por eso» continuó ella sin mirarla.

«Conozco a un hombre al que quiero presentarte»

Regina finalmente levantó la mirada y la miro completamente atónita.

«¿Perdón?»

«Hace más de nueves meses que eres viuda, es tiempo de que avances y encuentres a alguien»

«Ya lo he hecho madre, y lo sabe muy bien» respondió Regina.

«Tú no eres lesbiana, deja esas tonterías. Sabemos perfectamente, tú y yo, que haces eso para provocarme»

«Voy a ser honesta, madre, en un principio era la idea, estar con una mujer para calmar el odio que siento hacia usted. Pero me he enamorado de ella, y Emma es lo mejor que me ha pasado. Después de Henry, ella es la persona más importante en mi vida»

«¿A qué estás jugando?»

«No juego a nada, madre, estoy feliz, enamorada. Emma me aporta la seguridad, el amor, la ternura y la dulzura de la que siempre he sido privada. Al fin pertenezco a una familia y lucharé como una leona por ella»

«Pero tú perteneces a una familia, eres una Mills, y me deshonras con esa zorra»

«Vuelva a decirlo una vez más y haré de su vida un infierno»

«Pero Regina, es una prostituta»

«Era» la cortó la alcaldesa

«¿Quieres que lo destape en la prensa?» dijo su madre enarbolando una sonrisa de victoria

«Pero no se cohíba madre. A Emma y a mí nos da igual que la verdad se sepa. Afrontaremos eso juntas, y si quedarme con ella significa perder mi cargo de alcaldesa….entonces qué se le va a hacer, siempre he soñado trabajar en la cocina. Y usted madre…¿está preparada para ver mi nombre…su nombre…asociado a una antigua prostituta? ¿Está preparada para escuchar a sus amigos hablar de mis compañías?»

Corra apretó los dientes por la cólera e inspiró profundamente para calmarse.

«¿Buscas humillarme?»

«No, madre, solo quiero vivir feliz y tener derecho finalmente a la felicidad. Es a lo que todo el mundo aspira, y lo que usted siempre me ha negado»

«Te ofrecía un estatus»

«Me ofreció un matrimonio forzado, violento y aterrador. Me ofreció golpes, violaciones repetidas, humillaciones cada mañana cuando me cruzaba en la cocina con sus amantes»

«Él no hubiera recurrido a amantes si tú le hubieras satisfecho»

«Yo lo odiaba, me tomaba por la fuerza. ¿Cómo habría podido satisfacerlo?»

«No era su culpa si tú eres frígida»

Regina soltó una risa oscura, casi aterradora.

«¿Frígida? ¿Piensa que yo soy frígida? Se equivoca madre» dijo desafiándola con la mirada «Estoy muy lejos de ser frígida, al contrario. Con Emma es una explosión de sensaciones. Cuando ella me toca, cuando me acaricia, cuando me penetra o me lame, caigo en los abismos del placer más intenso y orgásmico»

«¡Cállate!» gritó su madre retrocediendo como si tuviera la peste

«Ella despierta en mí una pasión y un ardiente deseo que pensaba que no conocería nunca»

«Lo lamentarás»

«Madre» la paró Regina cuando se disponía a salir «¿Por qué no se rinde? Estoy feliz, de verdad, eso no puede hacerla sufrir»

Cora le lanzó una mirada de asco y salió sin decir una palabra. La joven alcaldesa sintió las lágrimas en sus ojos, consciente de que su madre nunca la amaría y de que sería una piedra en su camino.

Sacó rápidamente su móvil y escribió un mensaje a su compañera

_«¿Puedo ir a comer contigo este mediodía?»_

La respuesta tardó apenas algunos minutos en llegar, para felicidad de Regina

_«Por supuesto. Con mucho placer además»_

_«Bien, llego lo más rápido»_

_«¿Todo va bien, Gina?»_

Regina sonrió ante la perspicacia de su amante

_«En realidad no. Mi madre estaba aquí cuando llegué al trabajo»_

Habían pasado diez minutos y Regina no había recibido ninguna respuesta y comenzaba a preguntarse por qué. Apretaba su teléfono reflexionando sobre qué hacer. Quería volver a escribirle, pero temía ser atosigadora. Borró su mensaje por cuarta vez cuando escuchó que la puerta se abría.

Emma entró como una furia, recorriendo la sala con la mirada, enfadada.

«¿Dónde está? ¿Todo está bien? ¿No te habrá hecho algo?» preguntó mientras caminaba hacia ella para abrazarla.

«Está bien» dijo ella acurrucándose contra ella «Estoy bien» dijo

Pero sus palabras no podían esconder las lágrimas que se deslizaban en abundancia por sus mejillas.

«¿Qué te ha hecho?» cuestionó la rubia acariciándola amorosamente

«Nunca me amará»

Emma la estrechó fuertemente contra ella acunándola dulcemente.

«Le doy asco, no soporta que este con una mujer. Tengo miedo de lo que encuentre para destruirnos»

«No nos destruirá. No la dejaré arruinar nuestra felicidad»

Regina se estrechó más contra ella

«Te amo, mi amor»

«Yo también te amo»

Se sentaron en el sofá y la morena, psicológicamente agotada, se hace bola en los brazos de su compañera. Emma canturreaba en voz baja para ayudarla a relajarse y sintió cómo su compañera se quedaba dormida acurrucada a ella. Cuando Emma se movió, sintió cómo Regina se pegaba más a ella y fruncía el ceño en sueños. Entonces, ella se recostó y la atrajo hacia ella para protegerla con sus brazos, durmiéndose a su lado.

Cuando David entró en el despacho del ayuntamiento, inquieto por la ausencia de su colega que no respondían a sus llamadas, se quedó inmóvil, enternecido por las dos mujeres que dormían una pegada a la otra. Cogió una manta para taparlas y salió avisando a la secretaria de que no dejara entrar a nadie.

Por la noche, Emma y Regina decidieron ir a cenar fuera para felicitar a Henry por sus buenas notas. El niño se abría progresivamente a los otros y participaba cada vez más en clase. En su boletín, Mary Margaret lo había felicitado por sus esfuerzos y Regina quería hacerlo también. Así que los tres fueron a pie hasta Granny's, el restaurante preferido de Henry, y tuvo derecho a pedir una hamburguesa y papas fritas, imitando la elección de la rubia.

La alcaldesa amaba ver a su hijo imitar cada cosa que hacía la rubia. Miraba a su nueva mamá coger su hamburguesa con las manos para darle una mordida, e hizo lo mismo, manchándose. Emma, que estaba sentada a su lado, comenzó con naturalidad a limpiar la mancha y le enseñó cómo sostenerla correctamente. Regina estaba en su pequeña nube, ellos interactuaban como si hubiesen estado juntos desde siempre y eso le henchía el corazón de felicidad.

En el camino de regreso, Emma se detuvo de repente al darse cuenta de que se había olvidado la cartera.

«Continuad despacio, vuelvo y os alcanzo» dijo ella dando media vuelta.

Regina y Henry charlaban cuando un hombre algo borracho avanzó hacia ellos. Inmediatamente Henry sintió miedo, pero se colocó delante de su madre para protegerla.

«Buenas noches, alcaldesa, está muy hermosa esta noche» dijo él invadiendo su espacio personal.

«Gracias, perdóneme, pero tengo prisa» dijo ella obligando a Henry a quedarse detrás de ella, e intentando alejarse del hombre.

«Venga, venga, no se vaya tan rápido, podemos charlar un poco, usted y yo… Sin el pequeño, ya sabe lo que quiero decir» dijo él poniéndole las manos en las nalgas.

La alcaldesa sintió su sangre helarse y lo empujó violentamente, agarró la mano de Henry y lo atrajo hacia ella. Notó una mano agarrarla por el brazo y girarla con brusquedad. Se encontró empotrada contra su agresor y sintió su aliento alcoholizado en su oreja cuando le habló.

«Ella me dijo que estabas con una mujer, pero no podía creerlo. Parece muy peligrosa tu puta, prefiero no enfrentarme con ella. ¿Y si nos encontramos tú y yo…como en los viejos tiempos?»

Antes de que Regina tuviera tiempo de reaccionar, él la estrelló contra una pared y ella reconoció sus ojos. Era uno de los nombres que la habían violado, quizás el mismo padre de Henry. Estaba aterrorizada y bloqueada bajo su peso, él deslizaba su mano bajo su blusa. Ella se hirió la mano luchando, pero no esperó que Henry le gritase al hombre que la soltara cuando él casi la estaba estrangulando. Pensaba que iba a ahogarla cuando sintió un golpe violento en la cabeza.

En un momento todo se volvió negro, ya no sentía nada, ni miedos, ni gritos…

Solo el vacío.


	17. Chapter 17

Secuestro

«Mammaaaaaa, MAMMAAAAA»

Al escuchar los gritos en la calle, Emma echó a correr, devorada por la angustia. Vio a Henry que corría sin aliento hacia su dirección, gritando a pleno pulmón.

«Mami, mami»

Llegó hasta ella y la estrechó violentamente. Ríos de lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas y su terror era palpable.

«¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Dónde está tu madre Henry?»

«Un señor…un señor …ha cogido a mamá. Mami, mami»

«Cariño, cálmate, cálmate, no te entiendo. ¿Dónde está ella? Por favor, respóndeme» preguntó Emma que comenzaba seriamente a entrar en pánico.

«Es mamá» dijo el niño sin lograr calmarse «Un señor, la ha…ha cogido a mamá. Intentamos correr, pero él ha…cogido y él ha…no lo sé. Y él hablaba, y mamá se cayó. Él tendió la mano hacia mí, pero yo he corrido rápido»

«Llévame al lugar donde ha ocurrido» ordenó ella sacando su teléfono.

Llamó inmediatamente a la policía, después a Mary Margaret y finalmente a David. Contuvo un grito de horror cuando vio la huella de una mano ensangrentada en la pared. El bolso de Regina estaba en el suelo y Emma sintió que le faltaba el aire. Miró por los alrededores, pero no halló ningún indicio que le ayudara a comprender a dónde había sido llevada su compañera. La policía llegó al lugar y hombres en uniforme comenzaron a inspeccionar la escena y hacerle preguntas.

Henry estaba en sus brazos, aferrado a ella, temeroso de la gente que los solicitaba.

«Se lo repito, no sé nada, regresé al restaurante a buscar mi cartera, y cuando he vuelto, Henry gritaba corriendo hacia mí» dijo Emma, harta ya, a un policía que le preguntaba lo mismo desde hacía diez minutos.

Todo el mundo se concentraba a su alrededor y ella sintió sus piernas flaquear. Se sentó en la acera, Henry aún en sus brazos, y tuvo la sensación de que el mundo se alejaba de ella. Los sonidos le llegaban cada vez más alejados. Solo sentía el contacto del cuerpo del niño contra ella, y solo escuchaba los latidos entrecortados de ambos corazones.

¿Cómo podría su mundo haberse derrumbado en algunos segundos?

¿Por qué se había marchado?

¿Por qué los había dejado solos?

Si algo le ocurría a Regina, no se lo perdonaría jamás, Henry no se lo perdonaría jamás, estaba segura. Había prometido protegerlos y estaba ahí, sentada en la acera, con Henry en sus brazos, la única huella de Regina era una marca ensangrentada sobre la pared. Veía a la gente ir de aquí para allá y los encontraba inútiles, hablaban, miraban, retenían. Pero en su opinión nadie buscaba verdaderamente. Emma tomó consciencia de una voz en su oído, se concentró y poco a poco comprendió que era Henry el que hablaba.

«…pero quién es "ella", mami?»

«¿Quién?» preguntó ella

«La señora de quien él hablaba, ¿quién es?»

«Yo…¿qué? ¿De qué hablas Henry?»

«El hombre» dijo Henry llorando «Le dijo a mamá que una señora, "ella" le había dicho que mamá estaba con una mujer. Creo que él le dijo que tú le dabas miedo, así que él cogió a mamá»

Él estalló en llanto y Emma lo estrechó contra su pecho encontrando toda su determinación. Temía tener razón, pero una duda se insinuó en su mente. Vio a Mary Margaret acercarse y precipitarse hacia ella.

«Mary, estás aquí» dijo ella pasando un brazo alrededor del cuello de su mejor amiga.

«¿Qué ha pasado?»

«Regina ha sido secuestrada, y sé quién está detrás de todo esto. Cuida a Henry, tengo asuntos que arreglar»

Ella entregó a Henry a su amiga que lo tomó en sus brazos.

«¿Dónde vas?» preguntó el niño alarmado

«A buscar a tu mamá Henry»

Él la vio alejarse y Emma fue parada de repente por un grito desgarrador. Se giró hacia el niño que luchaba para seguirla.

«No me dejes, no me dejes mami»

Gritaba, chillaba y lloraba empujando con todas sus fuerzas para que Mary Margaret lo soltase. Emma corrió hacia él y lo estrechó. Lo besó en la frente y lo obligó a mirarla a los ojos.

«Henry, te dejo con Mary Margaret, ella se va a ocupar muy bien de ti. Yo voy a buscar a tu mamá, y te prometo que voy a encontrarla rápido. Debo a ir a salvarla, debo intentar algo»

«Pero, ¿y si también tú desapareces?» preguntó él en voz baja

«Te prometo que eso no sucederá»

«¿Sabes una cosa?» intervino Mary Margaret «Emma me escribirá a cada hora para decirme que está bien, y tú podrás leer los mensajes. Así sabrás que no tendrás que preocuparte por ella»

Henry finalmente aceptó y siguió a su maestra. Emma vio a David llegar y se precipitó a su coche.

«Conduce, vamos a la comisaria»

«¿Qué? ¿Por qué?»

«Regina ha sido secuestrada, y para mí que su madre está en el ajo. Tengo que buscar su dirección para enfrentarme a ella inmediatamente»

«Para eso no necesitamos pasar por la oficina, sé dónde vive, te llevo»

«Gracias» murmuró ella

Él condujo mientras Emma le explicaba todo lo que sabía y sus suposiciones.

«Emma, si su madre está implicada, es todo muy monstruoso»

«Su madre es alguien monstruoso» subrayó ella.

«Pero me pregunto si la cosas han sucedido cómo ella pensaba»

«¿Qué quieres decir?»

«Lo que Henry te ha dicho. Que tú parecías darle miedo al hombre, que es por eso que ha cogido a Regina. ¿No crees que si Cora está detrás de todo esto, es a ti a la que quería agredir?»

«Es lo que llevo preguntándome desde hace rato. Y me hace sentir mucho más culpable»

«Emma, tú no tienes la culpa de nada. Es normal que no estés pegada a ella el cien por cien del tiempo. Vamos a encontrarla, la vas a salvar y solucionar el problema Cora»

«Espero que tengas razón» dijo la rubia mordiéndose las uñas.

Se pararon delante de una inmensa mansión y Emma entró tirando la puerta abajo. Su cólera era tan intensa que le daba igual los procedimientos. Vio a Cora correr a su encuentro y casi ahogarse al verla.

«¿Qué hace en mi casa?»

«¿Dónde está ella?»

«¿Dónde está quién?»

«Regina. Un hombre la ha secuestrado, y él hizo alusión a usted delante de Henry antes de llevársela. No lo niegue, evítenos una pérdida de tiempo»

«¿Mi hija ha sido secuestrada?» preguntó la mujer con fuerza

«Sí, por el hombre que usted ha enviado»

«Yo no he enviado a nadie, señorita Swan» se enfadó Cora

«Por supuesto que sí» chilló Emma

Las dos mujeres comienzan a calentarse, atacándose una a otra. Emma comenzaba a perder la paciencia y Cora continuaba negándolo. La mujer intentaba alejarse pero la rubia la siguió hasta su despacho. Intentaba ignorarla tanto como podía, pero acabó explotando.

«Él no debía coger a Regina. Él…» gritó golpeando con el puño el escritorio de madera maciza.

«Por supuesto, era a mí a quien debía atacar» la cortó Emma furiosa «Pero mala suerte, yo le di miedo y él pensó que era preferible atacar a Regina. Es usted un monstruo, una enferma mental. Una basura que merecería morir. Felizmente para usted, la necesito vivía para que me ayude a encontrarla»

«Yo no…no la creo. Intenta tenderme una trampa, a mi hija no le ha pasado nada»

David se acercó a Emma al verla cerrar tan fuerte los puños que, seguramente, las uñas se estaban clavando en las palmas. Sus ojos estaban encendidos de rabia, su respiración entrecortada. Él se colocó al lado de ella para estar seguro de agarrarla si perdía los nervios.

«Cora, no me obligue a golpearla»

«No va a ser amenazándome que va a convencerme para que la ayude»

«Pero es de la vida de su hija de lo que estamos hablando. El instinto maternal, el amor, ¿eso no le dice nada?» gritó ella cogiendo un jarrón y estrellándolo contra la pared.

Cora se sobresaltó, y cada vez le costaba más esconder su miedo ante la rubia explosiva y enfadada.

«Quiero una prueba de que ha sido secuestrada»

David pudo ver cómo Emma comenzaba a temblar de enfado y respirar profundamente antes de tomar la palabra

«¡Escúcheme ahora!» dijo con una voz grave y amenazante «Va a decirme lo que ha tramado o le estampo la cabeza tan fuerte contra la pared que su perfil se verá desde el otro lado. Usted decide, cooperar o fusionarse con su empapelado de vieja tarada menopaúsica y sin corazón»

A David le costó no echarse a reír al escucharla. Por su lado, Cora se estremecía, consciente de la sinceridad de las amenazas de la joven. Comprendió que ella no mentía y cedió.

«Se llama Greg Mendel. Vive en un almacén abandonado al norte de la ciudad»

Ella le explicó cómo llegar y Emma arrastró a David, después de haber prometido a Cora que más tarde vendría a encargarse de ella.

Regina abrió despacio los ojos. Su cabeza le dolía horrores, tenía la sensación de que le habían abierto el cráneo y que alguien continuaba martilleando directamente en su cerebro. Miró alrededor, tomando consciencia del mugriento suelo de hormigón en el que estaba echada. Estaba semi oscuro, una débil luz provenía de un tragaluz roto, a dos metros del suelo. Hacía frío y todo estaba silencioso, solo escuchaba el ruido de un goteo a lo lejos y el viento que soplaba entre los árboles de afuera. Intentó levantarse y sintió que aparte de en su cabeza y en su mano, no tenía ninguna otra herida.

Recorriendo la estancia con la mirada, divisó de repente unos pies delante de ella. A algunos metros, su agresor estaba sentado en una silla, jugando con un cuchillo esperando a que ella se despertara.

«Finalmente despierta, dormilona» dijo él acercándose

Ella se echó hacia atrás para alejarse de él y gritó cuando la agarró por los pelos.

«Tss, tsss, no hagas las cosas más difíciles, eres tú la que sufrirás más» dijo él acariciando su mejilla con la hoja de su cuchillo

«¿Qué quieres de mí?» dijo ella dándose cuenta de las cuerdas que amarraban sus pies y sus muñecas.

«Eres el mejor polvo que jamás he tenido, he tenido muchas ganas de volver a encontrarte» dijo con una risa cruel.

Regina tenía miedo, un miedo intenso que le carcomía las entrañas y amenazaba con hacerla desfallecer. Él acarició su pierna y la agarró violentamente, haciendo que ella se tensase e intentara soltarse. Él rio sujetándola con más fuerza y obligándola a separar las piernas. Tenía ganas de llorar, de gritar contra las injusticias que jalonaban su vida. Luchaba con todas sus fuerzas para liberarse.

«De momento tienes suerte» dijo él levantándose «He bebido demasiado, no logro empalmarme. Pero he tomado algo para recobrarme y en pocas horas esto va a ser la fiesta. No te muevas de ahí, tengo que hacer algunas llamadas» dijo acariciándole la mejilla.

Se marchó, y Regina se quedó en silencio pensando en una solución. Divisó trozos de vidrio un poco más lejos y se arrastró hacia ellos. Cogió un trozó y volvió al sitio donde él la había dejado para no levantar sospechas. Con paciencia y metódicamente, comenzó a cortar las cuerdas con el trozo de vidrio. Después de casi un cuarto de hora, sus muñecas estaban libres y se dirigió a los tobillos. Logró cortas la cuerda, pero al escucharlo llegar, simuló que todavía los tenía atados.

«Creo que ya estoy listo, ¿qué piensas tú?» dijo poniéndose de perfil.

Ella pudo ver la erección en su pantalón, y sintió la bilis subirle a la garganta. Ese hombre la asqueaba tanto como la aterrorizaba. Se quedó perfectamente inmóvil mientras que él avanzaba hacia ella.

«Vamos a pasar un hermoso momento, tú y yo» dijo él acariciando su mejilla.

Ella hunde su cabeza en los hombros para intentar huirle, y se puso a pensar en Henry, después en Emma, en su amor por ellos y la fuerza que ellos le daban. Miró al hombre acercarse a su rostro, seguramente que para besarla, cuando estaba lo suficientemente cerca, ella le escupió encima.

Él retrocedió atónito y ella aprovechó para levantarse de un salto y darle una patada brutal en sus genitales, haciéndolo gritar de dolor. Se puso a correr tan rápido como pudo. Aunque había buscado por los alrededores, ninguna salida aparecía ante sus ojos, así que se metió entre el laberinto de máquinas abandonadas, rezando por encontrar una escapatoria. Se dio cuenta de que se encontraba en una fábrica fuera de uso y se escondió en una esquina oscura, el tiempo necesario para calmarse y buscar una solución.

Después de haberle enviado un mensaje a Henry, Emma tomó el volante y condujo a toda prisa por la calles de la ciudad. No prestaba atención ni a los límites de velocidad ni a las señales de tráfico ni a las súplicas de David que temía por su vida. Ella se imaginaba todo lo que ese bastardo podía hacerle a Regina y ese pensamiento la hizo apretar más el acelerador.

Regina estaba escondida desde hacía unos minutos, mirando frenéticamente a su alrededor para encontrar una puerta, un escondite mejor o un arma. Su sangre se heló cuando escuchó pasos.

«Zorra, me las vas a pagar. Te voy a encontrar y jugar con tu cuerpo exactamente como la última vez. Una vez que yo haya pasado por ti, nadie más podrá tocarte de lo inutilizada que quedarás»

Regina temblaba de miedo, lágrimas silenciosas escapaban de sus ojos ardientes. Apenas se atrevía a respirar, permanecía inmóvil para no hacer ningún ruido que señalase su posición.

«Cuando tu madre volvió a contactar conmigo, no me lo podía creer. Hacía años que no había tenido noticias de ella. Inmediatamente reconocí su voz, cómo olvidar a la mujer que te pide que violes a su hija»

La alcaldesa ahogó un grito abriendo los ojos desorbitadamente. No podía creerse lo que estaba oyendo, rechazaba pensar que su madre estaba detrás del acontecimiento que hizo de su vida un infierno. Su sangre se heló cuando comprendió que se estaba acercando a ella, presionó la mano fuertemente sobre su boca para ahogar el ruido de su entrecortada respiración. Escuchaba sus pesados pasos sobre el suelo que resonaban en el inmenso lugar. Su cuerpo, colocado frente a su escondite, le bloqueó la luz por un instante. Ella ya no respiraba, ya no se movía, ya no pensaba. Lo vio alejarse con alivio mientras continuaba hablando.

«Sin embargo, esta vez era diferente, ella no quería que te atacara a ti, quería que agrediera a tu puta. Quería que utilizase su cuerpo hasta matarla. Os seguí la pista durante días, intentado ver si ella sería una presa fácil. Enseguida comprendí que era mucho más peligrosa de lo que tu madre me decía. Esperé mi hora mientras te veía a ti y a tu repugnante familia. Cuando la vi alejarse, comprendí que si quería a una, será a ti y sería ahora. La botella de whisky que me bebí mientras estabais en ese restaurante me permitió actuar sin pensar y me felicito por ello»

Mientras hablaba, no se había dado cuenta de que su víctima había salido de su escondite y que avanzaba hacia él silenciosamente, con paso furtivo, con un tubo de hierro en la mano. Regina sentía su corazón explotar en su pecho. Concentró todo su ser en el coraje que su compañera le había insuflado desde que se habían conocido, y en su fin. Debía apuntar bien y golpear fuerte. Un golpe poderoso, como haría Emma si estuviera en su lugar.

«Sin embarga, tú no me facilitas las…»

Él cayó al suelo cuando ella golpeó con todas sus fuerzas su cabeza con el tubo. Desgraciadamente para ella, él había comenzado a girarse cuando ella había bajado el arma. El golpe había perdido fuerza cuando el miedo se apoderó de ella al cruzar su mirada. Intentó golpear de nuevo, pero él alargó su brazo armado, cortando su pantorrilla con el cuchillo.

Emma finalmente había llegado a la antigua zona industrial, no había ralentizado y continuaba conduciendo a toda velocidad entre las viejas fábricas, buscando la que le había descrito Cora. Se enfadaba ante cada edifico que no correspondía, gritándole a David que no se daba por aludido, únicamente concentrado en la búsqueda, comprensivo ante la angustia de su compañera.

Regina gritó de dolor soltando su arma, aprovechó que su agresor estaba todavía atontado para huir, ignorando su herida. Encontró un nuevo escondrijo, entre restos de máquinas y alambradas, y empuñó una piedra para defenderse. Tenía que luchar, una voz en su interior le decía que luchase, que no se dejara vencer porque Emma iba a encontrarla. Creía en su compañera, creía en su amor y en su final feliz. Ya no quería ser una víctima, quería ser dueña de su destino. Quería poder enfrentarse a su madre y hacerla responder por sus crímenes. Sentía el miedo roer su alma, pero una nueva llama habitaba en ella, un nuevo valor…

El amor.

Emma bajó del coche después de un derrape arriesgado y se puso a correr inmediatamente, David pisándole los talones. Se dio de cara con una puerta cerrada con llave y la tiró abajo sin molestarse en pensar. Con el arma por delante, ella y su amigo empezaron a inspeccionar el lugar, atentos al menos ruido.

«Vas a morir zorra» dijo Greg acercándose inexorablemente

Regina comprendió enseguida que él estaba siguiendo el rastro de sangre en el suelo. Su sangre. Aferró con más fuerza la piedra, preparada para luchar hasta el final. Él desapareció de su campo de visión y su corazón se puso a latir tan fuerte que estuvo segura de que él podía escucharlo. Temblaba, sentía correr un sudor frío, con el sentimiento de ser un ratón cazado con una trampa en su madriguera, mientras que un gato degustaba de antemano su captura, ronroneando por su próxima victoria.

«Te tengo» dijo él rodeándola con sus brazos y poniendo la hoja del cuchillo en su garganta.

Ella gritó de espanto dejando caer la piedra al suelo con un ruido ensordecedor. No se atrevía a moverse, cerrando los ojos ante su derrota. Había surgido de ningún lugar, sin dejarle posibilidad de responder o luchar.

«¡Suéltala, asqueroso hijo de puta!»

Al escuchar aquella voz, Regina abrió los ojos para ver a Emma ante ella, con un arma apuntando hacia ellos.

«Emma» murmuró ella entre lágrimas.

«Tú, rubita, si te mueves, me la cargo» dijo él apretando un poco más la hoja

«No, tú no lo vas a hacer, porque sabes que si ella muere, yo ya no tendré nada que perder y será tu turno»

Regina lo notó entrar en pánico, él se sentía cogido en una trampa y no sabía cómo actuar.

Dudaba, parecía sopesar los pros y los contras. Regina sentía la presión de la arma sobre su cuello aligerarse mientras que él se removía, nervioso.

«¿Quién me dice que no vas a matarme en cuanto ella esté fuera de peligro?»

«Contrariamente a ti, yo tengo palabra. Pero, ¿por qué haces esto en realidad?»

Había sacado el cuchillo de su cuello, pero aún la sostenía por los cabellos, y jugaba con ellos para intentar calmarse.

«No tengo nada que decirle a una puta, ok. No te incumbe»

«Dado que has atacado a mi mujer, me incumbe»

Regina se estremeció al escucharla llamarla "mi mujer". No comprendía a qué estaba jugando Emma. Parecía que intentaba ganar tiempo, pero Regina no veía por qué.

Un gran ruido se escuchó de repente y Regina cayó al suelo. Había sangre por todos lados, pero ella no sentía ningún dolor. Recorrió el lugar con la mirada, y vio a su agresor en el suelo, con una bala en la cabeza. Miró a su alrededor y vio a David a su lado. De repente comprendió, Emma, mientras hablaba, había desviado su atención para que David pudiera acercarse discretamente hasta tener buen ángulo para dispararle sin tocarla.

«Gina, mi Gina, ¿estás bien?» dijo Emma precipitándose sobre ella

«Ahora sí» respondió ella lanzándose en sus brazos «Sabía que me salvarías. Te amo»

«Gina, ¿estás herida? ¿Te ha hecho daño en alguna parte?»

«Solo un corte en la pierna y un arañazo en la mano, nada grave, amor. Has llegado a tiempo, no ha podido hacerme nada. No ha podido hacerme nada» dijo riendo entre lágrimas.

Ya solo era una bola de nervios entre los brazos de la rubia. Su miedo se calmaba, pero sus nervios estaban tan a flor de piel que lloraba y reía al mismo tiempo. Soltó toda la tensión de las últimas horas, todo el terror acumulado. Se sintió elevada y después nada más.

En los brazos de su salvadora se desmayó.

Cuando se despertó, estaba metida entre sábanas. Escuchó los bips alrededor de ella y comprendió que estaba en una habitación del hospital. Sintió un peso a cada lado y abrió los ojos despacio. A su derecha, echado a su lado, se encontraba Henry, profundamente dormido, sus pequeñas manitas agarradas a su camisón de hospital. A si izquierda, Emma estaba sentada en una silla pegada a la cama, su cabeza reposando en ella, su mano en la suya.

Separó sus dedos y comenzó a acariciar amorosamente sus largos risos rubios. Emma se movió y alzó la cabeza con algo de dificultad, visiblemente cansada. Al hundir sus ojos en aquellos color chocolate de su compañera, la joven sonrió.

Regina sintió su garganta cerrarse y su respiración cortase ante la mirada que ella le daba. Era la de un amor tan pudo y tan sincero que uno pensaría sacado de un cuento de hadas.

Su cuento de hadas, en el que la reina fría y oscura, cuando es amada, se revela y muestra su naturaleza dulce y amante, largo tiempo reprimida por años de sufrimientos y traiciones.


	18. Chapter 18

Responder de sus actos

«Al fin estás despierta» dijo Emma cogiendo su mano.

Regina asintió sin dejar de sonreírle.

«¿Cómo estás?»

«Estoy bien Emma. Me has salvado»

Emma le acarició la mejilla tiernamente y dejó escapar un sollozo de felicidad ante la tranquilidad que sentía.

«Bésame» murmuró Regina

Emma no se lo hizo repetir y depositó delicadamente sus labios sobre los de su compañera. La alcaldesa la tomó en sus brazos y la atrajo hacia ella.

«Gracias a ti luché. Pensé en ti, en Henry, y luché con todas mis fuerzas»

«Lo tenías dentro de ti, Gina, solo te he ayudado a que te dieras cuenta»

Henry se despertó dulcemente al sentir a su madre moverse y las vio besarse a su lado.

«Mamá» gritó saltándole al cuello «Estás despierta, hemos tenido mucho miedo mamá. ¿Cómo estás?»

«Estoy bien» respondió la morena estrechándolo contra ella «Ahora que estoy con vosotros estoy perfectamente bien»

«¿Te duele la mano?»

«No, mi amor»

«¿Y la pierna?»

«Un poco, pero pasará con el tiempo»

«Mami me ha dicho que el señor ya no nos hará ningún mal»

«Lo sé, mi amor» respondió su madre mirando a Emma.

Todo estaba aún confuso en su cabeza, y necesitaba hablar a solas con Emma para aclarar todo. Pero de momento, su único deseo es estrechar a su familia y no soltarla. Mary Margaret llegó media hora más tarde y, después de saber el estado de Regina, se llevó a Henry a tomar algo a la cafetería, dándoles tiempo a solas a las dos mujeres.

Apenas se cerró la puerta, la alcaldesa agarró a su compañera y la besó apasionadamente. Deslizó su mano bajo su camiseta y suspiró de placer al sentir su corazón latir en su pecho. Liberó sus labios, respirando deprisa, alimentándose de esa vida que sentía bajo sus dedos.

«Gina, lo siento tanto»

La voz de Emma rompió el silencio y a Regina le costó comprender el sentido, le parecía imposible que hubiera algo de lo que tuviera que disculparse.

«¿Por qué?» preguntó mientras la besaba

«Te dejé. Es por mí que tu madre lo contrató, fuiste tú la agredida. Si no me hubiera marchado tú…»

«Calla» ordenó secamente Regina.

Emma parpadeó sorprendida y se aventuró a cruzar su mirada. La descubrió llena de lágrimas, y su rostro era severo y determinado.

«Te prohíbo decir tonterías como esas, ¿entendido? En primer lugar, él no me ha hecho nada, en segundo, tú no eres responsable de la locura de mi madre. No puedes ser mi guardaespaldas todo el tiempo, Emma. Solo hay dos personas a quienes culpar, mi madre y ese hombre»

Emma la besó con amor y se acurrucó contra ella.

«Tuve tanto miedo de perderte»

«Pero no ha sido el caso, estamos juntas, y pronto estaremos tranquilas, sobre todo ahora que esa basura está muerto»

«Greg Mendel, se llamaba Greg Mendel»

«¿Te lo dijo mi madre?»

«Sí. No logro creer que lo haya contratado para agredirme»

«No ha sido la primera vez» dijo tristemente Regina.

«¿Qué quieres decir?»

Le contó todo lo que él había dicho cuando ella se escondía en la fábrica. Le explicó que su madre estaba seguramente detrás de su primera violación y que deseaba enfrentarse a ella de una vez por todas.

«Necesito saber hasta dónde estuvo implicada, su maquiavelismo. Tengo la sensación de que está detrás de todo, necesito saberlo para cerrar página y seguir adelante con Henry, contigo, libre de su crueldad»

«Estaré contigo, Gina, no te dejaré sola con ella»

«De todas formas no lo conseguiría sin tenerte a mi lado»

Volvieron a besarse y acariciarse. Sus gestos no tenían nada de sexual, solo era una demostración de la necesidad de dulzura que ambas almas gemelas necesitaban.

«¿Cómo está David?» dijo finalmente Regina, rompiendo el reconfortante silencio

«Ahí va. Matar alguien, aunque sea un monstruo, no es plato de buen gusto. No lamenta su gesto, pero necesita aceptar que ha quitado una vida»

«Me gustaría darle las gracias, pero nada podrá compensar lo que ha hecho por nosotros»

«Viva feliz y haga a Emma feliz y estaremos en paz»

Se giraron hacia la puerta y vieron al sheriff en ella.

«David» dijo la morena tendiendo sus manos hacia él «También le debo la vida. Sé que las palabras en estos casos no valen, pero…gracias»

«No hay de qué, Regina» respondió él tomando sus manos en las suyas.

Él se acercó y la besó en la frente. Emma se dio cuenta de que tenía evidentes ojeras bajo los ojos y lo siguió cuando salió.

«David, pareces cansado»

«No, estoy bien Emma, no te preocupes»

«Por favor, después de lo que has hechos por nosotras, déjame ayudarte»

«Yo no…me ha costado dormir esta noche. Me pasa eso cuando mató a alguien. Escucho ruidos en el silencio de mi apartamento»

«Vente a casa por un tiempo»

«No, no es necesario. Pasará, no te inquietes»

«De verdad que puedes. Mary Margaret también va a venir, todo esto nos ha estresado. Mary se encuentra inquieta en su apartamento y ella no ha tenido vergüenza en pedírmelo. Sé que tu orgullo de macho alfa te lo impide, pero ven. Además estoy segura que tanto Regina como yo nos sentiremos más seguras si estás ahí»

David sonrió ante su astucia y aceptó el ofrecimiento. Emma regresó junto a su compañera para ponerla al corriente.

«¿No te molesta si ellos ocupan tus dos habitaciones de invitados?»

«Por supuesto que no, no hay problema. Pueden quedarse el tiempo que quieran»

«He tenido tanto miedo, Gina» dijo Emma acariciándole su mejilla.

«Yo también. Emma, ¿cómo está Henry? ¿Ha vuelto…hacia atrás?»

«Honestamente no lo sé. Estaba muy angustiado, no hemos dejado tu cabecero. No se ha cerrado ni a mí ni a Mary Margaret, en cambio se escondía bajo la cama cuando los médicos o las enfermeras entraban»

Regina estalló en llanto y Emma se precipitó para abrazarla.

«Gina, solo tuvo mucho miedo, es todo. Te confieso que cuando todos esos médicos estaban a tu alrededor, yo también me habría escondido bajo la cama. Solo tiene seis años y medio, no se va a encerrar en sí mismo, seremos cuatro en casa para tranquilizarlo y darle confianza»

La alcaldesa la atrajo hacia la cama para calmarse en sus brazos fuertes y reconfortantes.

«Me gustaría volver a casa, tranquilizar a Henry, y mañana o pasado mañana, ir a ver a mi madre»

«¿Me autorizas a llevar mi pistola?»

«¿Es posible?»

«¿Hablas en serio?» cuestionó Emma sorprendida

«Me sentiría más segura, aunque espero no tener que usarla»

Esa misma noche, Regina pudo volver a casa para su gran alivio. Vio con tristeza que Henry no se separaba nuevamente de ella, agarrado a su ropa por miedo a que ella desapareciera de su campo de visión. La novedad era que buscaba por igual tener cerca a Emma. Para dormir fue necesario que ambas se acostaran con él para logar calmarlo. Cuando se levantaron, y apenas estuvieron fuera del cuarto, Regina besó fogosamente a su compañera agarrándola por la camiseta. La arrastró hasta la habitación y cerró la puerta, sin darse cuenta de que David y Mary Margaret estaban al otro lado del pasillo.

Ellos se miraron turbados y se echaron a reír al escuchar los gemidos.

«Creo que usted no va dormir bien» dijo Mary Margaret señalando con el dedo la habitación de David pegada a la de ellas.

«Te lo confieso, tengo la intención de apilar cojines sobre mi cabeza»

«Puede venir a la mía»

David frunció el ceño y ella se dio cuenta inmediatamente de lo que había dicho

«No, yo…Quiero decir, ha sonado algo ambiguo. Regina nos ha dado suficientes mantas para poder hacerle una cama confortable en mi habitación»

«Con mucho gusto» respondió David sonriendo.

Se instaló en la habitación, dispuesto a dormir, prohibiéndose demasiada confianza con la joven a la que encontraba muy atractiva.

En su habitación, Emma y Regina ya estaban desnudas la una pegada a la otra. Emma comenzó a besar dulcemente el vientre de su compañera, sus largos cabellos rubios hacían cosquillas sobre su temblorosa piel. Continuó con sus besos y ahora se ocupaba de sus perfectos pechos, sintiendo sus pezones endurecerse en su boca. Les dio un golpecito con la lengua y sintió a Regina gemir. Liberó su pezón y la lamió con la punta de la lengua hasta su cuello y se puso a succionar la piel sensible hasta dejarle una marca violeta. La alcaldesa se dejaba llevar suspirando de placer, feliz de sentir la ternura de su amante de forma tan reconfortante. Emma besó sus ojos, sus mejillas, su frente, su mentón, su nariz, su boca sin prisa, y atacó su cuello, descendiendo lentamente.

«Se siente tan bien» murmuró la morena.

La joven rubia continuó con sus besos y sus caricias con la punta de su lengua, besó su vientre y su ombligo disfrutando de las ondulaciones de su compañera. Descendió un poco más y separó dulcemente sus piernas para acceder a su intimidad. Sopló encima de ella, divirtiéndose con los movimientos erráticos de su compañera que alzaba sus caderas por reflejo.

«Ahhhhh, Emma, ahhhhh» murmuraba Regina moviéndose para intentar profundizar el contacto con la boca traviesa de su amante.

Emma dejó de torturarla y posó su lengua sobre ella, explorando su intimidad. La alcaldesa arqueaba su cuerpo siguiendo las olas de placer que la atenazaban, intentando en vano agarrase a las sábanas.

«Em…ma»

«mmmm» gimió la antigua prostituta.

Regina se sobresaltó al sentir las vibraciones emitidas por la voz de su amante. La rubia le acariciaba el cuerpo, agarrando y amasando sus pechos, mientras jugaba con su lengua cada vez más rápido. La morena gemía cada vez más y jadeaba, se puso a gritar su nombre cada vez más fuerte hasta que fue atravesada por un violento orgasmo.

«Emma, te amo» dijo ella sintiendo a su amante que subía para echarse a su lado. Degustó su propio sabor en sus labios y se sintió derretida por la sonrisa en su rostro «¡Qué bella sonrisa!»

«No refleja todo lo que me haces sentir» respondió la joven.

Incitó a Regina a sentarse sobre ella y apoyó su cabeza en su pecho. Descendió sus manos para acariciar el sexo de la alcaldesa que la miró con expresión inquisitiva.

«Esta noche soy toda tuya. Quiero envolverte con mi amor»

Al notar sus dedos, Regina gimió y se colocó a horcajadas sobre ella. Emma entró en ella y gimió de placer reencontrándose con esa sensación. No habían pasado mucho tiempo separadas, pero la angustia les había dado la sensación de que habían sido meses enteros. Regina comenzó a cabalgar sus dedos y Emma seguía sus movimientos mientras acariciaba sus pechos y su vientre con su mano libre.

«Eres tan bella» dijo ella mirando el cuerpo que tenía delante, balanceándose sobre sus dedos.

Regina estaba arqueada, apoyándose sobre las piernas de Emma para facilitar sus movimientos. Gemía muy audiblemente encima de su compañera y se derrumbó sobre ella después de haber sido sacudida por un increíble orgasmo. Se acurrucó contra ella, tomó sus brazos y los pasó alrededor de ella. La joven rubia comprendió el mensaje y estrechó fuertemente a su jadeante compañera, recubierta de una fina capa de sudor.

«Emma, ha sido….wow, tendré que hacerte esto también»

Emma rio mientras cogía las sábanas y se tapaban. Se durmieron las dos con una sonrisa en los labios, felices de estar juntas y seguras.

«Buenos días, mi amor» dijo Regina temprano cuando su amante abrió los ojos despacio.

«Buenos días, amor» respondió ella estirándose para besarla.

Se levantaron y encontraron a Mary Margaret en la cocina, ocupada preparando el desayuno.

«Buenos días a las dos» dijo ella con expresión risueña «He preparado tortitas para todo el mundo. Espero que tengáis hambre»

Regina y Emma se miraron sonriendo ante el buen humor evidente de la joven

«¿Dónde está David?»

«Ya se fue a trabajar. Dice que te cojas el día para estar con Regina»

«Nos explicas…» dijo Emma riendo

«¿Qué?»

«Tú…esta mañana…ese buen humor de adolescente en flor»

«¿No puedo estar solo feliz porque Regina esté sana y salva?

«A mí no» dijo divertida la rubia «Sé que adoras a Regina, pero aquí hay claramente otra cosa»

«¿Tiene algo que ver con el hecho de que David no haya dormido en su cama?»

Emma abrió los ojos de par en par y sonrió

«Bueno» continuó la alcaldesa «Hacia la cinco de la mañana fui a asegurarme de que Henry estaba bien, vi que su habitación estaba vacía, y escuché voces en la tuya»

«Ah, ya veo de dónde viene ese buen humor» dijo Emma

«Noooo» se defendió la joven morena «No te montes películas, no ha pasado nada»

«Sí, sí»

«Emma, te lo juro»

«Sí, sí, te creo»

«Solo charlamos»

«¿Te gusta?» preguntó Regina

Mary Margaret sonrió de oreja a oreja

«Vino a dormir a mi habitación para no escucharos retozando» dijo ella haciendo enrojecer a la alcaldesa y sonreír orgullosamente a Emma «Nos pusimos a hablar y a hablar y a hablar hasta bien entrada la madrugada. Es muy amable, divertido, guapo y muy inteligente»

«Sabes que está soltero, es joven, musculoso, propietario y que quiere tener niños» dijo Emma para pincharla «Es un buen partido»

«Emma, no la molestes» intervino Regina «Pero por decir algo, es verdad que no pierdes nada por intentarlo»

«¿Vosotras creéis?»

«Síii» respondieron la dos al unísono.

«Bueno, ya veremos» dijo ella para dar por concluida la conversación, enrojeciendo completamente

«¡Oh, Dios mío, David va a entrar en la familia!»

«EMMA» gritaron a la vez Regina y Mary Margaret.

Emma se echó a reír tomando a su mejor amiga entre sus brazos.

«Créeme Mary, él es todo el mal que te deseo»

Esa tarde misma, Regina y Emma se dirigieron a casa de Cora. Aparcaron frente a la gran mansión, la alcaldesa necesitó un poco de tiempo para salir y enfrentarse a su madre.

«Tengo tanto miedo de que la realidad sea todavía peor de lo que imagino»

«Aunque así fuera, te librarás de ella y con Henry y conmigo te reconstruirás» respondió Emma aferrando su mano.

«Vamos» dijo Regina juntando todo su valor.

«Regina, estás bien, alabado sea Dios» dijo su madre al verla en el umbral.

Intentó abrazarla, pero la joven la empujó violentamente.

«Ahórreme estos cuentos. Sé que todo ha sido su culpa»

El rostro de Cora se ensombreció inmediatamente y lanzó una mirada asesina a Emma que le sonrió con insolencia.

«¿Qué haces aquí?» cuestionó ella recobrando su tono glacial

«He venido a arreglar las cuentas con usted»

«¿Qué cuentas?»

«¿Por qué lanzó a ese hombre sobre Emma, y sobre todo, por qué lo lanzó contra mí hace ocho años?»

Regina había hablado con una voz fuerte y segura, enorgulleciendo a su compañera.

«¿De qué estás hablando?»

«Greg Mendel, me dijo que era la segunda vez que usted lo contrataba. La primera vez le pidió que me violara»

«¿De qué estás hablando, Gina?»

«No me llames así, papá. Solo Emma puede llamarme de esa manera» dijo Regina a su padre que acababa de entrar en la estancia, visiblemente sorprendido por lo que acababa de escuchar.

«¿Es verdad lo que acaba de decir?» dijo él girándose hacia su mujer.

«Oh, no comiences a hacer como si te preocuparas» respondió ella despreciándolo con la mirada «Es un asunto entre esta decepción que llamas hija y yo»

Emma avanzó con furia hacia ella, pero fue retenida por su compañera.

«Déjalo, hace tiempo que sus palabras ya no me afectan. Sí, papá, es verdad, el hombre que me secuestró es el mismo que hace ocho años me violó junto con otro. Y él conocía muy bien a Cora ya que fue ella la orquestadora de todo»

«Cora, dime que no es verdad» dijo él descomponiéndose por minutos.

«¿Puede pensar en la inocencia de una basura como ella?» soltó Emma con odio.

«Usted, la prostituta, cierre la boca» se enfadó Cora, perdiendo toda su prestancia.

«La prostituta ya le ha explicado de lo que sería capaz si la empuja demasiado, ¿deseas ponerme a prueba?»

Cora se estremeció al recordar las amenazas de la rubia.

«Madre, ¿por qué ordenó a ese hombre que me violara la primera vez?»

«Nunca hice eso Regina»

«Entonces, ¿por qué él me dijo eso? ¿Por qué la conocía de antes?»

«Pero, ¿de qué estáis hablando?» preguntó Henry padre levantando la voz.

Regina se giró hacia él y le contó los últimos acontecimientos, las circunstancias de su rapto, las palabras de Greg Mendel y el rescate de Emma y David. Henry estaba sinceramente atónito y tomó a su hija en sus brazos. Regina no lo rechazó, pero permaneció sin moverse y se separó de él después de un corto instante para pegarse a Emma. Él la miró, ligeramente herido, al ver que ella prefería de lejos la presencia de la rubia antes que la suya, pero sabía que solo él era el culpable de eso.

«Cora, dinos la verdad» dijo él girándose hacia su mujer

«¿Ahora te estás poniendo autoritario?» dijo ella con tono burlón «No te metas en eso»

«Es de mi hija de quien hablas, quiero saber lo que has podido tramar»

«¿Ahora es tu hija? Eso es nuevo»

«¿Cómo te atreves a decir eso?»

«Sabes tan bien como yo que tengo razón. Nunca te has preocupado por ella, siempre me has dejado hacer lo que a mí me parecía, sin considerar las patéticas súplicas que ella te hacía. Te conformabas con decirle que actuara de tal manera que no me desilusionase»

Pareció que Henry envejeció veinte años de golpe y retrocedió sin atreverse a hablar, toqueteando nerviosamente su teléfono. Cora se giró satisfecha y perdió su sonrisa ante las expresiones graves y serias de Emma y Regina. Suspiró audiblemente y se fue a sentar al sofá.

«Efectivamente, conocía a Greg Mendel»

Miró a su hija que la observaba esperando la continuación. Chirrió los dientes y ante la expresión amenazadora de la rubia, comenzó su confesión.

«Lo contraté para que atacara a la señorita Swan, quería que él le quitara las ganas a esta p…a esta mujer…» comenzó a agitar su brazo hacia Emma «…de continuar cerca de ti, Regina. No me importaba el método, yo quería que desapareciese de tu vida»

«Eso ya lo sabemos, señora Mills, queremos saber por qué lo contrató la primera vez para que violase a Regina» se enfadó Emma

«NUNCA HE HECHO ESO» se enervó Cora «No debió pasar de esa manera»

«¿Y cómo debería haber pasado, madre?»

«Yo…en ese época tú querías tu independencia, ir a la universidad, alquilar un apartamento. Rechazabas categóricamente a todos mis candidatos para marido y no podía tolerar tu comportamiento. Contraté a Greg Mendel para que te asustara, te raptara, te secuestrara, te golpeara un poco, pero nada más. Quería que tuvieras suficiente miedo para que sintieras la necesidad de seguridad y aceptaras casarte. Nunca estuvo previsto que él te agrediera sexualmente, las cosas se desmadraron»

«Las cosas se desmadraron. Viví un infierno, y dice que "las cosas se desmadraron" Es un monstruo, una sucia zorra sin corazón. Sabía quién era él, cuando supo lo que me había hecho, ¿por qué no lo denunció? ¿Por qué ignorar mi sufrimiento y dejar a ese cerdo en libertad? Sabía que yo estaba viviendo un infierno, que estaba aterrorizada al saber que esos dos hombres estaban en libertad» dijo la alcaldesa llorando de rabia.

«¿Quieres la verdad?» dijo Cora ya entre la espada y la pared «En un primer momento, no quería que la noticia se divulgara y encontrarnos con un escándalo bajo el brazo. En segundo lugar, la situación se viró a mi favor. Incluso después de todo lo ocurrido, tú no querías casarte, rechazándolo aún más a causa de ese episodio. Pero ese embarazo me permitió casarte con Leopod. Las cosas no habían pasado como yo lo esperaba, pero el resultado era al final el correcto»

Regina estaba petrificada, estaba temblando, en shock, las lágrimas resbalando por sus mejillas. Toda su vida no había sido sino una gran mascarada dictada por un madre psicópata, y aceptada por un padre cobarde. Tenía ganas de gritarles, de golpearles y hacerles sufrir tanto como ella había sufrido. Pero más que todo eso, tenía ganas de correr lejos de ellos, de construir una vida libre de su autoridad al lado de su compañera y de su hijo. Ya no quería tener nada que ver con ellos.

«Eres un monstruo»

Las tres mujeres se giraron hacia Henry, completamente sorprendidas por ese tono encolerizado en su voz.

«Henry, no me des la vara» dijo Cora con desdén dándole la espalda inmediatamente

Emma veía aparecer la cólera en los ojos del hombre, pero su mujer estaba completamente despreocupada.

«¿Cómo has podido hacerle todo eso a nuestra hija? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tanto sufrimiento y crueldad?»

«No juegues al hombre sorprendido, ¿quieres? Como dice el dicho, quién calla, otorga. Eres tan responsable como yo. Yo al manos tenía proyectos para ella, le aseguraba una posición, yo…»

Cora no tuvo tiempo de continuar hablando, porque un puño cerrado se estrelló en su mejilla, tirándola a la alfombra. Se levantó con dificultad masajeándose la mejilla, totalmente atónita y furiosa, y vio a Emma delante de ella, la respiración entrecortada y la mirada furiosa.

«¡Especie de mona tarada y degenerada! No le permito que diga que lo hacía por ella. Sé que hay pocas neuronas paseándose por el vacío sideral que le sirve de cerebro, pero tenga al menos la corrección de no decir semejantes estupideces»

Cora estaba en estado de pura rabia, fulminaba, y se acercó a su hija que, por primera vez, no retrocedió.

«No creas Regina que porque hayas venido a "confrontarme" con tu puta, te voy a dejar tranquila. Greg Mendel está muerto y nunca podrás probar mi implicación. Me niego a que vivas con esta mujer, me niego a que ensucies mi nombre con esta prostituta lesbiana y con ese bastardo al que llamas familia. Siempre estaré detrás de ustedes, en permanente…»

«Cállate» gritó Henry, sobresaltando a las tres mujeres.

El rostro de Cora se contorsionó de cólera cuando se giró hacia su marido.

«Henry, tú…»

«No te dejaré hacer más monstruosidades, Cora» la cortó él «Mi sumisión ha acabado, eres una enferma y has ido demasiado lejos. Prefiero ir a la cárcel que saber que estás en libertad intentando destruir la vida de mi hija»

«¿De qué estás hablando?»

Levantó su teléfono y sonrió con expresión vencedora

«He grabado tu confesión. Voy a llevarlo inmediatamente a la policía y serás arrestada. Seguramente también seré arrestado por no haber hecho nada sabiendo los maltratos que han tenido lugar aquí, pero me da igual. Es un precio que estoy dispuesto a pagar»

Cora corrió hacia él para agarrar el teléfono, pero Emma sacó su arma y la golpeó con la culata, dejándola inconsciente con un golpe seco.

«Oups» dijo ella girándose hacia Regina «No lo he hecho adrede, ni pistola se me ha resbalado de los dedos»

Henry agarró el arma de las manos de la rubia y dejó sus huellas por todos lados.

«Diremos que cogí su arma para defenderme. No quiero que esté involucrada. ¿Puede llamar a la policía señorita?»

Emma se quedó un momento con la boca abierta antes de obedecer sin pronunciar palabra. Rozó la mano de Regina y dejó a su compañera con su padre.

«Papá, yo…»

«No digas nada Regina. Siento mucho no haber sido nunca un padre para ti. Siento haber cerrado los ojos ante los actos de tu madre, y de haberla dejado hacer de tu vida un infierno. Por una vez, tengo la sensación de haber hecho lo correcto. No me importa la duración de mi pena, acabar mi vida en la cárcel no compensará todo lo que te he hecho. Es un precio que estoy feliz de pagar si tú puedes ahora vivir feliz, mi dulce Regina»

La joven secó dulcemente las lágrimas que resbalaban por las mejillas de su padre y lo estrechó entre sus brazos.


	19. Chapter 19

**Hola chicas. Sé que algunas ya lo sabéis, pero otras no. Se me olvidó explicarlo ayer en el otro fic, pero lo hago ahora. He estado ausente porque he estado una semana con mi padre agonizando, y este martes murió. Gracias por todo vuestro apoyo. Y ahora toca seguir hacia delante. Un beso y disfruten con los fics. **

Después de la tormenta, la calma

Emma y Regina estaban tranquilamente echadas en su cama acariciándose en silencio. El fin de la jornada había sido estresante, la policía había llegado, ellas habían hechos sus declaraciones, y los padres de Regina habían sido detenidos. Sabían que les aguardaba un largo y fastidioso proceso, pero sabían que las cosas ahora iban a ir a mejor. Ya en casa, Regina le había explicado a Henry que ya no tenían nada que temer, y después la tarde había pasado tranquilamente. Una vez que Henry se fue a la cama, Regina se disculpó y también se retiró, dejando a Emma con David y Mary Margaret.

«No tienes que quedarte con nosotros, Emma» comenzó su amiga «Sabemos que el día ha sido duro en emociones y que deseas estar a su lado»

«¿No os importa?»

«Claro que no» respondió David sonriendo «Mary Margaret y yo vamos a ver una película tranquilos, ve con ella»

«Gracias» respondió la rubia besándolos.

Apenas entró en la habitación, escuchó los sollozos de su compañera. Se precipitó a su lado y la tomó en sus brazos. Regina se acurrucó contra ella llorando amargamente. Se calmó después de una hora, el rostro enterrado en el cuello de su compañera.

«Te amo Emma»

«Yo también te amo, mi Gina»

«Todavía no me creo que vaya a pagar por lo que me ha hecho. No logro creer que haya sido capaz de hacerme lo que me hizo. Me violaron, pero para ella solo fue un "episodio". ¿Cómo se puede uno reconstruir en medio de todo esto? ¿Cómo puedes tú amar al producto de gente como ellos?»

«Solo son tus progenitores, Gina, desde el día en que saliste del vientre de tu madre, eres una persona independiente. No somos nuestros padres, nos construimos con o a pesar de ellos. Eres una madre formidable, una mujer increíble, una alcaldesa competente y una compañera perfecta. No eres malvada, no eres cobarde, no eres cruel, no eres sumisa, y no eres ni tu madre ni tu padre. Eres la madre de Henry y mi enamorada, eso es lo que cuenta»

«Hazme el amor Emma Swan. Hazme descubrir todo lo que todavía ignoro, por favor» dijo ella con lágrimas en los ojos, el corazón desbordando amor.

Emma la desvistió muy lentamente y le susurró al oído muy sensualmente

«No te muevas, mi amor, espérame, no tardaré»

Tras decir esto, la joven rubia corrió hacía el vestidor. Regina esperó con paciencia algunos minutos, pero ya no lo soportaba más.

«¿Emma? Emma, ¿qué haces…oh, Dios mío» exclamó riendo

Emma acababa de aparecer en el umbral de la puerta vestida con un uniforme de criada super sexy. Estaba alzada sobre unos inmensos tacones de aguja, un corsé negro atado con cintas blancas que realzaban sus pechos. Llevaba en su mano un plumero rosado y enarbolaba una expresión indolente como si esa ropa fuera completamente normal. Sonrió y se lamió los labios.

«Gina, si tienes el más mínimo problema con esto, me lo dices y me cambio, no me lo tomaré a mal. No quiero que tú…»

«No, no» respondió la alcaldesa con la voz grave debido a su repentina excitación «Continúa»

Emma la miró con expresión depredadora y se mordió el labio inferior.

«Señora alcaldesa, creo que en ese cuarto hay mucho polvo del que me voy a ocupar inmediatamente» dijo ella colocándose delante de un mueble.

Se estiró completamente para alcanzar la parte alta del mueble con su plumero, haciendo que la micro falda se subiese desvelando la casi totalidad de sus nalgas. Regina se echó a reír medio escondiéndose bajo las sábanas, con un ojo siempre puesto en su compañera. Emma se sentía cómoda con su cuerpo y su vestimenta, esa soltura hinchaba el corazón de la morena. Estaba maravillada ante lo que le estaba haciendo descubrir. Antes de ella, Regina nunca había imaginado tomar parte en un juego pícaro, y he aquí que la bella rubia interpretaba a una sexy criada solo para darle placer.

«Pero, ¿qué veo sobre esta mesa?» dijo ella con expresión de asombro, haciendo tragar saliva a la morena «Esta suciedad no es aceptable. Me ocupo de ello inmediatamente, señora alcaldesa. No quisiera que tuviera que castigarme»

Se inclinó de forma exagerada hacia delante, mostrando una vista perfecta de su tanga roja a los ojos de la morena que la miraba sin ocultar su excitación. Regina tenía la boca abierta y le costaba tragar.

«¿Sería…» tuvo que detenerse para aclararse la voz antes de continuar «sería tan grave si tuviera que castigarla un poco señorita?» preguntó tímidamente.

Regina parecía poco segura en el juego, pero su compañera sabía cómo hacerla sentirse cómoda. Emma avanzó muy sensualmente hacia la cama pasando su plumero por su cuello, entres sus pechos, sobre su vientre.

«¿Le gustaría castigar a su criada, señora alcaldesa?» ronroneó ella

«Yo…no, yo…yo he…»

«No me molestaría si me ordenase pedir perdón por mi incompetencia. No me molestaría tampoco que me arañara mi espalda para recordarme que usted es mi señora»

Regina estaba petrificada y electrificada por la tensión sexual que había en el aire. Intentó tragar saliva y mantener el control para continuar con el juego.

«La encuentro demasiado vestida, señorita Swan» dijo ella jugueteando con la falda de la rubia

Emma sonrió y se alejó unos pasos. Comenzó a desvestirse sensualmente, tomándose su tiempo para torturar a su amante lo máximo posible. Retiró sus guantes ayudándose de los dientes, después bajó la cremallera de su falda. Dio un ligero golpe de caderas para hacerla caer al suelo, dejando ver unas tangas rojas y un liguero de encaje. Desabotonó lentamente su corsé y lo tiró lejos mientras clavaba su mirada en la de la morena. Se tocaba el vientre y los pechos, perfilando sus curvas que volvían a Regina completamente loca de deseo. Se quitó despacio sus medias, su liguero y sus tangas. Una vez desnuda, Emma se acercó a la cama.

«¿Qué quiere que haga, señora alcaldesa?» murmuró ella

Regina ya no aguantaba más, se puso de rodillas y aplastó sus labios contra los de la rubia. El beso era apasionado y Emma gimió cuando su compañera la hizo acostarse sobre ella en la cama. Regina se movía, desesperada por sentir un mayor roce entre sus cuerpos. Emma comprendió el mensaje y enredó sus piernas hasta colocar su intimidad sobre la suya. Se incorporó para besarla y comenzó inmediatamente con rápidas embestidas. Ambas gemían sintiendo aproximarse su orgasmo. Regina se aferraba a su amante, arañando sin comedimiento su espalda, marcando su piel con su deseo. Emma gruñó de placer, saboreando ese delicioso y excitante dolor. No era una fan del dolor en circunstancias normales, pero las uñas de la alcaldesa hacían maravillas, sus arañazos eran lo suficientemente fuertes para marcarla sin llegar a ser desagradable.

Juntas alcanzaron el séptimo cielo, en un concierto de gemidos, y se durmieron una en los brazos de la otra, tranquilas y serenas.

Cuando Regina abrió los ojos por la mañana, se encontró con la mirada tierna de su compañera.

«Buenos días, mi amor» murmuró la rubia

«Buenos días, mi amor» respondió ella estirándose

«Tú…»

Emma fue interrumpida por un ruido de uñas en la puerta.

«Un minuto» dijo ella buscando los dos pijamas.

Una vez vestidas, abrió para descubrir a su mejor amiga con una inmensa sonrisa en los labios.

«Qué bien que ya no dormís, tengo que hablarte»

«Nos acabamos de despertar, ¿qué ocurre?»

«David me ha besado»

«Nooooo. Cuenta» gritó Emma arrastrándola hacia la cama.

Regina se sentó de forma más confortable y aplaudió llena de excitación.

«Estábamos en el salón viendo una película» comenzó la joven maestra mientras se sentaba «Hacia la mitad de la peli, él se estiró y como no quiere la cosa, colocó su brazo sobre mis hombros» dijo ella imitando el gesto con la rubia «Estaba nervioso, tanto como yo y nos sonreíamos como adolescentes, ninguno se atrevía a hacer más. Al final de la película, nos levantamos, yo no sabía qué hacer, creo que él tampoco. Me di la vuelta para marcharme, él no había intentado nada, yo estaba algo decepcionada. Entonces él me llamó y cuando me giré, me besó. Deslizó sus manos por mi cintura y yo en sus cabellos. Después me acompañó hasta mi habitación y me volvió a besar antes de marcharse a la suya. Fue increíble.»

«¡Oh, es tan romántico!» dijo Regina agarrando las manos de la joven que resplandecía de felicidad.

«Oh, sí, fue algo loco. Creía que mi corazón se paraba»

«¿Metió la lengua?»

«¡Emma!» se indignaron las dos

«¿Qué? Es verdad, es lo más importante»

«Eres un verdadero tío» dijo divertida Mary Margaret.

«No es verdad» protestó la rubia «Solo pido algo concreto»

«¿Acaso el romanticismo y la ternura de la que él ha hecho gala no es algo concreto?» preguntó Regina

«Sí…Pero menos. Bueno entonces…¿la metió?» insistió ella, haciendo resoplar a las dos.

«Sí, Emma, la metió»

«Bravo por el chico» respondió Emma, orgullosa de su amigo «¿Y tú le pusiste las manos en el culo?»

«¡EMMA!» gritó Regina «…¿Lo has hecho?» preguntó ella a la joven como si nada después de un tiempo de silencio

«Pffff» resopló Mary Margaret sonriendo de oreja a oreja «Yo…no, sí, en fin…Mis manos quizás se deslizaron torpemente» confesó ella poniéndose roja.

Las dos mujeres se echaron a reír ante la cara de su amiga.

«Pícara» la pinchó Emma «De todas maneras, cuando ves su culo no es sorprendente que…»

«Ah, te gusta su culo» la interrumpió Regina de forma más seca de lo que hubiera querido.

«Soy lesbiana, pero sigo siendo mujer, tiene un buen culo, es innegable»

«Veo que has reflexionado sobre el asunto»

Emma y Mary Margaret se miraron conteniéndose para no echarse a reír ante los evidentes celos de la alcaldesa. La joven morena se excusó y las dejó solas.

«¿Me lo imagino o estás celosa?» preguntó la rubia haciéndole cosquillas

«En absoluto»

«Gina…»

«Un poco…Yo…Es más fuerte que yo. No me gusta que mires las nalgas de los demás»

«Sabes que solo te amo a ti, Gina. Es natural mirar a la gente, eso no cambia nada del amor y la fidelidad. Incluso puede llegar el caso que te diga que mires a tal persona en la calle»

«No lo sé, es la primea vez que estoy en una verdadera relación, pero sé que tengo miedo de que te des cuenta de que puedes encontrar algo mejor ahí fuera»

Emma suspiró y se acercó a su compañera.

«Quiero que comprendas una cosa esencial. Yo-solo-te-amo-a-ti. A ti y solo a ti. Nunca antes he amado tanto, y solo te quiero a ti hasta el final de mis días»

Regina sonrió tímidamente y robó un beso a su compañera.

«Perdón por ser celosa. No es que no te tenga confianza, sé que no me engañarías y serás honesta conmigo. Es solo una pequeña bola en el estómago que no logró quitarme, pero te prometo que lo controlaré»

«Te amo»

«Yo también, corazón»

«Vas a decir que soy una insaciable, pero tengo ganas de ti, estoy…»

«¿Mamá?» interrumpió la voz de Henry aún dormido, entrando en la habitación.

«…mi gozo en un pozo» sopló Emma separándose de su compañera.

Regina sonrió acogiendo a su hijo.

«Cucú, mi amor»

«He tenido una pesadilla esta noche. Pero he sido valiente, no he gritado y no he venido»

«Este es mi chico, estoy orgullosa de ti»

«Sí, he comprendido que como estás enamorada de Emma, soy yo el hombre de la casa ahora y debo ser valiente para protegeros»

«Tienes tiempo para eso chico» dijo Emma desordenándole los cabellos «De momento soy yo la que os protege aunque es verdad que eres el hombre de la casa»

«No me llames chico» refunfuñó él colocándose el pelo en su lugar

«Pero eres un chico»

«No es verdad» dijo él sonriendo

«Espera» dijo Emma poniéndose a su lado «Mientras no pases de esta altura» dijo ella colocando su mano por debajo de sus pechos «Serás un chico para mí»

Henry saltó para sobrepasar el límite y se echó a reír al ver que estaba lejos de conseguirlo. Regina también rio a mandíbula batiente al escuchar ese sonido, Henry se precipitó a la cama para abrazarse a ella.

«Te quiero mamá, abrazo de bebé por la mañana» gritó el niño riendo.

Inmediatamente, Regina levantó el cobertor y se echó, dejando que Henry se acostara a lo largo sobre su vientre. La coreografía era fluida y bien engrasada, Emma se sintió un poco de más en ese momento de intimidad entre madre e hijo.

«Mammá, ¿no vienes?»

«Euh, yo…quizás vaya a…»

«Emma» la interrumpió la morena «Estás en tu lugar, Henry también quiere a su mammá»

La joven rubia sonrió de oreja a oreja al ver al pequeño confirmarlo enérgicamente. Se acostó tímidamente al lado de ellos y lo dejó colocarse confortablemente. Él estaba acostado sobre su madre, pero se había acercado a Emma y comenzó a acariciar su rostro con su pequeña mano. Acarició su mejilla, su frente, trazó la forma de su nariz y de su mentón, como si estudiara e intentara memorizarla. Emma no lo sabía, pero era la manera que tenía el niño para tranquilizarse frente la presencia de gente a la que él quería. Solo había hecho ese ritual con Regina en su vida, cada vez que tenía miedo, que ella había estado en el hospital o cuando su rostro estaba magullado por los golpes de su marido. Vérselo hacer a su compañera le mostraba a la alcaldesa que él la quería de verdad y que la consideraba su familia.

La sonrisa que iluminaba el rostro de su compañera indicó a Emma que estaba pasando algo fuerte y único. No se atrevía a moverse, sus ojos observaban el rostro del pequeño moreno que la miraba intensamente. Él pasó su mano por sus ojos dulcemente y continuó durante algunos minutos. Tímidamente, Emma comenzó a hacer lo mismo con él. Animada por su sonrisa, fue perfilando su rostro de porcelana con la punta de sus dedos. Cuando acabó, Henry agarró su mano y tiró de ella para que se acercara a ellos, y ella pasó su brazo sobre los dos en un abrazo protector.

«Te quiero mammá» susurró él

Emma sintió su corazón henchirse de amor. Atrajo a su familia contra ella y los besó en la frente.

«Yo también te quiero Henry»

Durante los días siguientes se instaló entre ellos una pequeña rutina. Emma ya había trasladado todas sus cosas. Juntos habían añadido a la casa cosas del gusto de la rubia. Regina deseaba que su compañera se sintiese en su casa y no escatimó en medios. David y Mary Margaret dejaron que sus sentimientos evolucionasen tranquilamente al abrigo de las miradas. Continuaban viviendo en casa de la alcaldesa, ninguno quería quedarse solo en sus respectivas casas. La mansión estaba llena de vida y alegría, y Henry estaba entusiasmado por tener a su maestra y a un hombre policía en la casa con él. No dejaba de hablarle a Mary Margaret de su vida en la casa cuando estaban en el colegio para dar envidia a sus compañeros.

Cada mañana, Henry se despertaba al escuchar el despertador de su madre y corría a su cuarto para abrazarla. Después, se quedaba un rato en la cama con Emma mientras que su madre preparaba el desayuno. Una mañana, la joven rubia decidió ayudar a su compañera mientras que Henry jugaba en su habitación.

«¿Puedes ir a buscar a Henry y ver si David y Mary Margaret ya se han despertado? Es extraño que aún no se hayan levantado, van a llegar tarde»

Emma así lo hizo y, al escuchar ruidos en la habitación de su mejor amiga, entró corriendo en el cuarto.

«Hola, Mary, se te han pegado las…»

Las palabras se perdieron en su garganta cuando vio la escena que tenía ante los ojos. David estaba echado desnudo sobre la cama de la morena que estaba a cuatro patas encima de él haciéndole una felación. La pareja se sobresaltó al escucharla entrar y se cubrieron lo más rápidamente posible.

«Oh, mierda, lo siento, creí que…no pensé que…El desayuno está…Os dejo» dijo ella dándose prisa por salir del cuarto.

Cuando hubo salido, se mordió un dedo para no estallar en carcajadas. Fue a buscar a Henry y se pellizcó los labios para mostrarse sería cuando se dio de bruces con Mary Margaret que salía de su cuarto vestida con un pijama.

«Emma, yo…no es lo que piensas»

«Ah…¿Una serpiente le ha mordido y tú le estabas extrayendo el veneno?» dijo ella ahogándose de la risa

«Emma…»

«Espera, no pasa nada y estoy contenta de que sea lo que creo»

«No hay nada de sexual»

«Te quiero cariño, pero a la vista de la cantidad de pene que tenías en la boca, va a ser difícil que crea otra cosa» dijo divertida la rubia disfrutándo del sonrojo de su amiga.

«Quiero decir…no es SOLO algo sexual lo que hay entre nosotros»

«Lo sé, Mary, y estoy contenta por ti»

«¿De verdad?»

«Por supuesto. David está muy bien, estoy contenta por los dos»

«Guay»

«¿Vienes a desayunar?»

«Sí, te sigo. David está duchándose»

«Con agua fría imagino» dijo riéndose Emma, ganándose una palmada en la espalda de parte de su amiga.

«Espero que tengáis hambre» dijo Regina al verlas llegar «Se me ha ido la mano con las tortitas»

«Yo tengo hambre, pero Mary Margaret ya ha comido» anunció con naturalidad la rubia

«Emma» se indignó Mary Margaret golpeándola más fuerte

«¿Qué ocurre?» preguntó la alcaldesa a su compañera que se esforzaba por no echarse a reír.

«Digamos que he sorprendido a Mary Margaret con la boca llena»

«¡EMMA CÁLLATE!»

«¿Con la boca llena?» Regina no comprendía y su expresión inquisitiva hizo claudicar a la rubia.

Emma con la mano y la lengua hizo el gesto de una felación y la morena se puso roja de la cabeza a los pies al comprender.

«Oh, heu, yo…yo…no había entendido, yo…es de locos, no te imaginaba para nada haciendo eso»

Emma y Mary Margaret se echaron a reír al escuchar esas palabras, ya que no estaban preparadas para ese tipo de cuestionamiento.

«¿Por qué?» preguntó la maestra.

«Heu…Yo…no es una crítica, solo es que te imaginaba un poco más Blancanieves y su príncipe azul. Y es difícil imaginarse a Blancanieves haciendo una felación»

Un pesado silencio invadió la estancia y Regina no sabía dónde meterse. De repente, Emma estalló en una carcajada que la hacía llorar.

«¿Qué?»

«No, nada, es solo que…todo el mundo piensa eso de Mary. Pero en realidad es una verdadera cachonda»

«Emma»

«Oh, intenta negarlo. Una noche gritaba de tal manera en su habitación haciendo el amor con su novio, que mi compañera de esa época y yo no lo pudimos soportar y pusimos pies en polvorosa y dormimos en un hotel. Otra vez la acompañé a un sex shop para comprar un disfraz de enfermera sexy para San Valentín. Otra vez…»

«Está bien, creo que ya lo ha entendido» la cortó Mary Margaret.

David hizo su aparición ante las risas de Emma y de Regina. Evitó todo contacto visual con la rubia, tomó su café y huyó a toda prisa. Su joven colega lo siguió hasta el salón, a pesar de las súplicas de su compañera para que lo dejara tranquilo.

«Hola, señor yo me ofrezco un pequeño capricho de buena mañana»

«Emma, déjalo o te pongo guardias nocturnas los próximos veinte años»

«Venga, no te lo tomes así, estoy bromeando»

«La situación es bastante comprometida para que encima hurgues en la herida» gruñó él

«No tienes nada de lo que sentirte incómodo. Incluso diría que Mary ha tenido una grannnnnnnnnnn suerte de haber dado contigo»

«Emma» resopló él sin logar ocultar esa pizca de orgullo que sentía a su pesar.

«Lo dejo, prometido. Bromas a un lado, estoy contenta por los dos»

«Ya sabes que la respeto»

«David, lo sé muy bien. Y también sé que ella adora hacer eso. Divertirse en la cama no quiere decir que no haya respeto. ¿Cuándo habéis dado el paso?»

«Aún no…nos hemos acostado juntos…de verdad. Lo de esta mañana es lo más lejos a lo que hemos llegado. Nos estamos haciendo caricias, yo no he podido evitar…reaccionar…y…bueno eso le ha gustado y ella hizo lo que hizo, punto, fin de la charla, adiós, entre chicas podéis contaros lo que queráis, pero a mí, olvídame»

Emma se echó a reír y abrazó a su amigo.

«Mary es genial y estoy encantada de que haya dado con un hombre como tú. Os deseo que todo funcione»

«Gracias rubia»


	20. Chapter 20

Materialización

«Me gustaría ir a visitar a mi padre»

Regina había dicho eso como si nada, una tarde después del trabajo, mientras se ocupaba en preparar la cena. Emma estaba sentada en el sofá, leyendo un periódico mientras escuchaba a su compañera afanándose en los fogones. Al escucharla, la joven rubia levantó los ojos de la lectura y llegó hasta ella.

La alcaldesa no la miró, continuando cortando en juliana las verduras. Emma se acercó, y apoyó su espalda en la encimera, inclinándose para captar la mirada de la morena.

«¿Cuándo?»

Regina cruzó su mirada y sonrió antes de volver a lo que estaba haciendo.

«No lo sé…a lo largo de la semana…No lo he visto desde su encarcelamiento, me gustaría solucionar las cosas con él»

«Podríais empezar desde cero»

«¿No lo encuentras una estupidez?»

«No, tu padre se ha equivocado, eso es seguro, pero se ha sacrificado por ti. Él quiere arreglar las cosas y si también tú lo quieres, solo puedo animarte»

«Me gustaría que vinieras conmigo cuando vaya. Querría presentaros y conocer su opinión sobre todo esto»

«Quieres que se enfrente a tu salida del armario»

«No es en realidad una salida del armario»

«¿Qué es entonces?» preguntó la rubia perpleja

«Me he enamorado, para mí salir del armario es: me gustan las chicas, y podría estar con cualquiera. Mientras que sé que tú eres la única mujer que amaré nunca»

Emma parpadeó procesando sus palabras y se acercó a ella para besarla apasionadamente. Regina emitió un grito de sorpresa, pero respondió rápidamente al beso gimiendo de satisfacción.

«Te amor, pero definitivamente es una salida del armario»

Regina rio mientras acariciaba dulcemente su brazo. Apoyó una mano sobre el pecho derecho de la rubia y volvió a reír más sonoramente.

«Es definitivamente una salida del armario» confesó ella apretando suavemente la tierna piel.

Emma suspiró de satisfacción y besó tiernamente a su compañera. Regina tomó en su mano el otro pecho y rio de placer. La joven rubia la pegó a ella y deslizó sus manos hacia sus nalgas firmes y redondas.

«Mis preferencias se sitúan más al sur» dijo ella apretándolas.

Regina gruñó de placer y se acurrucó confortablemente entre los brazos de su compañera cuyas manos reposaban aún en sus nalgas. Estaban bien la una pegada a la otra, disfrutando de su muto calor.

«Me gustaría que mi padre estuviera feliz por mí»

«Yo también Gina. Creo que no hay razón para lo contrario»

«Tengo miedo, a pesar de todo nuestro pasado, es mi padre y lo quiero»

«Lo sé, y yo haré cualquier cosa para que llegue a apreciarme. Aceptará nuestra relación»

Se quedaron abrazadas y Emma la acunaba suavemente en sus brazos.

«¿Y tu madre?»

Regina hundió su cabeza en su cuello como para esconderse y la joven rubia sintió cómo se tensaba completamente.

«No deseo verla» murmuró ella, su voz ahogada por la postura.

«Entonces no tienes que hacerlo»

«Iré más tarde. Pero de momento no me encuentro con fuerzas»

«Y el día en que vayas, iré contigo y te daré un super morreo delante de ella»

Regina se echó a reír mientras le daba una palmada en su brazo.

«Emma….eres imposible…pero no estoy en contra»

«¿De verdad?»

La morena asintió y la besó tiernamente en su cuello

«Creo que su cara al vernos no tendría precio y merecería la pena»

Tres días más tarde, Emma y Regina se encontraron a las 18:00 en la prisión donde estaban encarcelados Henry y Cora Mills.

«¿Estás mejor?» preguntó la morena

«Sí, estoy bien» respondió Emma pensando en cómo se pasó la mañana vomitando «Creo que estoy demasiado angustiada ante la idea de ver a tu padre»

«Hmmm, si continuas así habrá que ir a ver al médico»

«Te lo prometo mi amor»

La alcaldesa estaba nerviosa y no dejaba de alisarse la falda. Emma le cogió la mano para calmarla y la empujó hacia ella para seguir al guardia que las conducía hacia la sala de visitas. Fueron cacheadas, tuvieron que dejar parte de sus pertenencias en control. Regina pudo quedarse con su cesta de muffins que había preparado para su padre y con los libros que le había traído.

Se sentaron juntas en una mesa, mirando a la gente que charlaba entre ellos. Una pareja discutía no lejos de ellas, a la derecha, un joven a quien le faltaba una mano acariciaba la mejilla de una pequeña rubia vestida toda de verde que lloraba amargamente porque tenía que irse y dejarlo. Al mirarlos a todos, Regina localizó a su padre que estaba entrando en la sala. Parecía pequeño y mucho más viejo que la última vez que lo había visto. Tenía unas ojeras muy pronunciadas y su rostro tenía más arrugas. Sin embargo cuando la vio, una inmensa sonrisa iluminó su rostro.

«Oh, Regina, estoy tan contento de verte» dijo él corriendo hacia ella.

Quiso abrazarla, pero en el último momento se contuvo, no estando seguro de la reacción de su hija. Ella dejó su cesta y lo atrajo hacia ella cálidamente.

«Yo también estoy contenta de verte papá»

«¿Cómo estás tú? Sé que a tu madre le han dado mucho»

«Espero que el máximo. Pero no quiero hablar de ella, dentro de tres semanas estaré obligada a verla en el juicio, ya es suficiente»

«Perdóname Gi…Regina» dijo él acordándose de las palabras de su hija, solo Emma tenía el derecho de llamarla de esa manera ahora «No quise darme cuenta de nada, metí la cabeza bajo tierra como un avestruz y soy tan responsable de tu infelicidad como ella»

Pesadas lágrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas. Regina se levantó y lo tomó en sus brazos tiernamente

«Sí, papá, te culpé por no haber hecho nada. Eres mi padre, deberías haberme protegido. Pero te quiero, y te has sacrificado por mí. Quiero que comencemos de cero. Quiero a mi padre en mi vida»

«Te quiero tanto» dijo él estrechándola fuerte y llorando amargamente.

«Yo también te quiero papá» respondió ella llorando también

Ella se quedó un momento tranquilizándolo y después volvió a sentarse al lado de Emma. Henry las miró y sonrió tímidamente.

«Papá, sé que te haces muchas preguntas sobre lo que realmente pasó, sobre lo de antes, sobre mi vida con Leopold, y sobre lo sucedido recientemente, mi rapto y la implicación de Cora en todo eso. Pero no estoy preparada para hablar»

«Lo comprendo perfectamente, no pido nada, yo…»

«Un día te lo contaré, más adelante, cuando esté mejor. Solo quiero que sepas que tengo a Emma, que lo sabe todo y que me ayuda a salir adelante» dijo ella cogiendo de la mano a su compañera.

«Creo que ya no estoy en condiciones de dar un discurso de padre protector»

«Depende» dijo Emma «¿Qué siente al saber que su hija está con una mujer? Regina no se atreverá nunca a preguntárselo»

«Me sorprende, pero en cierto modo todo cobra sentido ahora»

«¿Por qué?» preguntó la alcaldesa sorprendida.

«Esto explica tu comportamiento de adolescente. Nunca te interesabas por los chicos, me preguntabas a menudo de forma indirecta lo que le gustaba a los chicos de las chicas, y siempre he tenido la sensación de que no buscabas saber cómo gustarles, sino más bien comparabas tus sentimientos con los de un hombre»

Regina enrojeció inmediatamente, demostrando que él no se equivocaba.

«Es definitivamente una salida del armario» dijo la joven rubia riendo mientras acariciaba la mejilla de su amada.

La morena asintió y se dirigió a su padre.

«Entonces, ¿cómo ves la situación?»

«¿Cuál? ¿Con respecto a ti y a ella?»

«Sí»

«Me parece muy bien. Me da igual que estés con una mujer o con un hombre. Lo que me importa es tu felicidad»

«Soy feliz papá, de verdad»

«Entonces yo también lo estoy. ¿Y cómo está Henry?»

«Está muy bien, lo ayudamos a seguir adelante. Quiere profundamente a Emma, la llama incluso mami y se ha abierto completamente a ella y a dos de nuestros amigos»

Mientras Regina hablaba, contándole la llegada de Emma a su vida, y la de Mary Margaret y David, la joven rubia miraba al anciano y sus reacciones. Parecía que estaba realmente feliz por su hija, pero también triste al ver de qué manera él no estaba incluido en esa familia.

«Las visitas acaban en quince minutos» interrumpió repentinamente uno de los guardias.

«Gina, cariño, ¿me permites que hable a solas un momento con tu padre?» pidió Emma

Regina la miró sorprendida y aceptó cuando su compañera le prometió que pronto sabría la razón de esa petición.

«¿Qué quiere de mí, señorita Swan?» preguntó Henry sin perder esa nota de calidez hacia la joven a pesar de la ausencia de su hija

«Desearía decirle que amó sinceramente a su hija. Debe estar al corriente de mi antiguo trabajo»

«Cora, en efecto, ha debido mencionarlo»

«Ya lo no ejerzo, y es gracias a ella. Desde que ha entrado en mi vida, tengo todo con lo que había podido soñar. Tengo una mujer que amo y a la que puedo cuidar, tengo un pequeño que comienza a quererme como a una madre, tengo una familia y un trabajo que me apasiona y con el que no deseo morir cada día»

«No tiene que justificarse ante mí, aunque me emociona que sienta la necesidad de hacerlo. Me doy cuenta de que usted le trae su felicidad y me siento feliz de que la tenga a su lado. Aunque no soy quién para decirlo, y por lo que pudiera valer, tenéis mi bendición»

«Representa mucho para ella, así como para mí. Pero querría hablarle de otra cosa. Como le decía, amo sinceramente a esta familia, Henry es un hombrecito perfecto, lo quiero tanto, y Regina…No hay palabras para describir lo que siento. Pero me gustaría materializar todo este amor que tengo hacia ellos, me gustaría pedirle la mano de su hija»

Henry se quedó atónito un instante, después se levantó precipitadamente para estrecharla en sus brazos.

«Por supuesto que se la entrego, un millón de veces, sí, nada podría hacerme más feliz que saber que se va a casar con usted»

«Espere» dijo Emma riendo «Falta que ella diga que sí» añadió ella ansiosa.

«Estoy seguro que dirá que sí. Nunca la he visto tan feliz y enamorada»

«He sufrido tanto y me he decepcionado tanto en mi vida que me es difícil no tener miedo ante el hecho de que todo se me escape de entre los dedos»

«Ella no se irá a ninguna parte, usted representa su futuro lleno de felicidad, y sin su madre en vuestro camino, tenéis toda una vida llena de alegrías ante vuestros ojos»

«Gracias señor Mills»

«Llámeme Henry»

«Gracias Henry. Y usted llámeme Emma»

«Gracias a usted Emma por haber salvado a mi hija»

Se dieron un abrazo y Emma fue al encuentro de su compañera que caminaba de aquí para allá fuera de la prisión.

«¿Ha ido bien?» preguntó ansiosa

«Sí, muy bien. Tu padre es muy amable y está feliz por nosotras»

«Te amo»

«Yo también»

«Volvamos a casa»

Al día siguiente Mary Margaret va a ver a Emma al trabajo después de que esta la llamase aterrorizada.

«¿Qué ocurre Emma?»

«Voy a pedirle a Regina que se case conmigo»

«Noooo» dijeron la pequeña morena y David al mismo tiempo

«Sí, ¿es demasiado pronto, no?»

«Quizás un poco» comenzó David «Pero cuando se echa la vista atrás, hacia vuestros respectivos pasados, creo que es una muy buena idea»

«Yo también» añadió su amiga «¿Y por qué estás tan asustada?»

«No tengo los medios para comprarle algo medianamente decente. Ya lo veis, nunca encontraría una anillo que le haga justicia con mi presupuesto»

«¿No tienes el dinero de tu contrato?»

«No» confesó la rubia avergonzada «Lo he utilizado para devolver unas deudas y reparar mi coche. Parecía una suma enorme, pero se ha ido a una velocidad alucinante»

Juntos pensaron cómo encontrar un anillo que le conviniese a la joven rubia. David y Mary Margaret en un ordenador, Emma en el otro. La pareja había propuesto prestarle el dinero, pero ella se había negado. Después de una hora de búsqueda, Emma se dejó caer en la silla gruñendo de frustración.

«No encontraré nada, voy a comprarle una pequeño diamante ridículo, y como ella es amable, me hará creer que le gusta porque es el gesto lo que cuenta»

«Espera, debe haber una solución»

«Ya, dejar de soñar que una chica como yo puede darle todo con lo que sueña una mujer como ella

«No tienes derecho a hablar así» se enfadó de repente David haciéndolas sobresaltarse «Después de lo que ella ha vivido, sabes muy bien que solo aspira a una vida sencilla contigo. Si te montas esas películas es únicamente porque TÚ piensas que vales menos que ella. Tú te infravaloras y crees que el dinero lo da todo, pero la riqueza de tus sentimientos hacia ella es lo que cuenta»

Él había hablado rápido y alto, canalizando con dificultad su cólera.

«David, yo…»

«NO» la interrumpió «Eso me enerva muchísimo, ¿por qué la gente que ha sufrido, cuando la vida les sonríe, buscan razones para rechazar esa felicidad?»

«Yo no busco…»

«Sí, haces exactamente eso. Mierda, Emma. Ella no vale más que tú porque tú seas huérfana y ex prostituta. Tú has sufrido, has luchado para sobrevivir, posees en tu interior tal riqueza que nunca el dinero podrá comprar»

«Discúlpame David, pero cuando a una la tratan como una mierda durante toda su vida, acaba por creérselo» dijo ella enfadada.

«Deja de rebajarte, es una tontería» gritó él «Regina, Henry, Mary y yo no te tratamos como una mierda porque no lo eres. Punto final, aquí se acaba la discusión»

Emma y Mary Margaret no se atrevían a decir nada y lo miraron durante un momento antes de que la morena se acercase a él.

«Hey, no te enfades, ella intenta adaptarse a una vida que siempre ha pensado inaccesible. No tirará por los aires esta relación, se enfada solo porque tiene sueños con respecto a Regina y teme no poder acceder a todos»

«Lo sé» resopló el sheriff «Perdóname Emma, es solo que tanto una como la otra merecéis ser felices, y no deseo que pensamientos como ese os corroan por dentro»

La joven rubia se levantó para estrecharlo en sus brazos.

«Puedo refunfuñar y maldecir, puedo subestimarme tanto como quiera, pero nunca, me escuchas, nunca me arriesgaré a perder a Regina ni a Henry. Los amo demasiado y prefiero hundirme para ofrecerles lo que creo que merecen. Tengo la sensación de estar empezando a vivir a su lado y lucharé por ello»

David la estrechó en sus brazos sonriendo.

«Creo que tengo una idea» dijo de repente la rubia.

«Cuenta»

«Si aporto la materia prima será menos caro. Tengo una cadena de oro, pequeños pendientes también. Y tengo mi anillo» dijo tocándolo maquinalmente

«¿Tu anillo? No Emma, no puedes hacer fundir ese anillo»

«Sí, me permitirá tener suficiente oro para hacer un hermoso anillo, y ponerle encima un rubí»

«Emma, es lo único que te queda de Rita»

«¿Quién es Rita?» preguntó David

«Era una chica de la mejor familia de acogida en la que estuve. Era una hermana para mí, corté todo contacto con ella cuando me hice prostituta y comencé a avergonzarme de lo que hacía»

«Regina no querría que sacrificaras ese anillo»

«Sí, pero yo lo deseo. Ese anillo es lo más preciado de mi pasado, y servirá para lo que me es más apreciado en este momento»

«No, espera, por favor. Yo tengo un anillo de cuando era pequeña que te podría dar y unos pendientes con unos diamantes que se han roto»

«No, Mary, yo…»

«Nada de peros, no es negociable, Emma»

«Yo tengo los eslabones de mi pulsera de oro. Y al igual que Mary, no es negociable»

Emma no pudo sino sonreír y saltarles a los brazos.

«¿Estás bien?» preguntó Mary Margaret «Me pareces cansada»

«Eh, sí, tengo que estar incubando algo, hace dos días que no me siento bien»

«Ok. Pues cuídate»

Esa misma tarde, fue a ver al padre de su compañera para preguntarle si él sabía las preferencias de la morena. Supo que a Regina le gustaba el oro blanco y los rubíes. Él dio su sello para que fuera incorporado a la anillo y le indicó dónde se encontraba un colgante de rubíes que le había comprado a su hija para su próximo cumpleaños. Emma intentó rechazarlo, pero la alegría que vio en los ojos del hombre ante la idea de colaborar era muy hermosa. Esa misma tarde, Emma propuso ir ella a buscar a Henry para tener un momento a solas con él.

Una vez ante el colegio, la joven rubia fue invadida por extrañas emociones. Miró a su alrededor, a las mamás y algunos papás que esperaban a sus hijos. Como todas las mamás, ella sintió un alivio algo idiota cuando localizó su pequeña cabeza morena. Como todas las mamás, una inmensa sonrisa se dibujó instantáneamente en su rostro al verlo correr hacia ella. Y como todas las mamás, no existía nada más que él cuando lo estrechó en sus brazos.

«Mami» dijo el niño abrazándola «Estoy contento de que vengas a buscarme. ¿Mamá está en el trabajo?»

«No, cariño» respondió ella cogiéndole de la mano y comenzando a caminar «Le pedí que me dejara venir a buscarte porque necesito hablar contigo»

«¿De qué?»

Emma inspiró profundamente antes de lanzarse al agua.

«Deseo pedirle a tu madre que se case conmigo y quería saber si tú estás de acuerdo»

Un pesado silencio se instaló en el coche cuando el niño no respondió, contentándose con mirar fijamente la carretera. Emma comenzaba a angustiarse y no se atrevía ni a mirarlo ni a hablar.

«¿Por qué?» dijo él finalmente

«¿Por qué, qué?»

«¿Por qué quieres casarte?»

«Porque…la amo, y quiero unirme a ella. Quiero vivir mi vida con ustedes y que seamos una familia»

«¿Si os casáis querrá decir que serás también mi mamá de verdad?

«Me gustaría mucho, pero eso lo tiene que decidir tu mamá»

«¿Puedes parar por favor?»

Emma así lo hizo, preparada para echar a correr si él intentaba huir del coche. Apenas apagó el contacto, el niño se lanzó hacia ella.

«Yo también quiere que seas mi mamá de verdad. Te quiero mami. ¿Tienes el anillo? ¿Puede enseñármelo? ¿Cuándo se lo vas a pedir? ¿Cómo lo vas a hacer?»

Emma se echó a reír cubriéndolo de besos.

«No lo sé Henry, no lo he pensado todavía. Primero quería estar segura de que tú estabas de acuerdo»

«Por supuesto que sí, mami» dijo él dándole un abrazo «¿Tienes el anillo?»

«No, aún no. No tengo suficiente dinero para ofrecerle un anillo lo bastante hermoso, así que voy a hacer fundir el oro que yo tengo y un joyero me va a hacer un anillo a mi gusto»

«¡Qué bien! ¿De dónde has sacado el oro?»

«De cosas que tengo, Mary me ha dado un anillo y unos pendientes, David un eslabón de uu pulsera y tu abuelo su sello y un colgante»

«¿Puedo participar?»

«No Henry, eres muy amable, pero ya tengo suficiente oro, y además no quiero que sacrifiques lo que tengas»

«Por favor, tengo mi cadena, que mamá me compró cuando nací. Ya no me la pongo, y de esa manera, también habrá algo mío en el anillo de mamá»

«¿Estás seguro de que ella estará de acuerdo? Quizás ella le tenga cariño a esa cadena»

«Ella ama sobre todo la pulsera de cuando yo era bebé»

«Ok Henry» aceptó ella, incapaz de resistirse a esos pequeños ojos suplicantes.

El niño saltó de alegría y pasó el resto del camino hablando sobre la forma del anillo y de cómo hacer la petición. Él llamó a eso la operación "SwanQueen" porque a sus ojos, Regina era una reina y Emma su caballero de blanca armadura.

Emma llevó al día siguiente a Henry al joyero y juntos imaginaron el anillo. Ante la impaciencia del niño, el joyero les prometió que lo haría lo más rápido posible y que tendrían su anillo para ese viernes, para gran alegría de la rubia.

Quedaban cuatro días para preparar la perfecta pedida de mano.


	21. Chapter 21

Love is all around you

El resto de la semana pasó a una velocidad increíble. Emma estaba en un estado de estrés muy grande. Todas las mañanas se despertaba con un nudo en el estómago y se deslizaba hacia el baño para vomitar. Regina estaba cada vez más inquieta y tanteaba a su compañera para que fuera al médico. Desgraciadamente, la rubia era más cabezota.

Emma estuvo en las nubes cuando el anillo estuvo listo. Era de oro blanco, un zafiro en el medio y diamantes a un lado y al otro. Henry no dejaba de meterse en la habitación para ir a verlo, para el gran desespero de Emma que temía que su compañera sospechase algo. El sábado por fin todo estaba preparado. Emma había avisado a Mary Margaret y a David para que se ocuparan de Henry. Regina solo sabía que debía vestirse elegante y estar preparada a las 19:00. La joven alcaldesa no había visto a su compañera en todo el día y no comprendía tampoco su ausencia en la casa por la tarde.

A las siete, tocaron a la puerta y ella se precipitó a abrir. Se dio de frente con Emma que la esperaba sonriente. Llevaba un vestido azul oscuro entallado, suficientemente corto para dejar a la vista parte de sus muslos.

«Emma, estás magnífica»

«No tanto como tú Gina» respondió la rubia al ver a su compañera con un vestido negro abierto en un lateral y espalda desnuda con un escote muy desconcertante «Si quiere seguirme, señorita Mills» dijo ella presentándole su brazo.

Regina obedeció y dejó que su compañera se ocupase de todo, vio cómo le abrió la puerta y la ayudó a sentarse en el escarabajo amarillo. Cuando Emma estacionó delante de un bar del pueblo vecino, ella abrió los ojos de par en par.

«Emma…Es el bar donde…»

«Sí, es aquí donde nos conocimos, y aquí tomaremos el aperitivo esta noche»

Las dos mujeres rememoraron el comienzo de su historia. Se besaron castamente, pero regularmente, dándoles igual la gente a su alrededor. Se reían juntas, enlazaban sus dedos bajo la mirada amarga de los hombres solteros. A las ocho y media, Emma la llevó a un pequeño restaurante francés donde degustaron su comida y el placer de estar juntas. Regina estaba en una nube, la velada era maravillosa, se sentía amada, cortejada y deseada. Nadie había hecho eso nunca por ella. Pensaba que la velada no podía ser mejor, y sin embargo, al salir, se encontró con una calesa.

«Sorpresa» le susurró su amante tendiéndole la mano para ayudarla a subir.

Regina lo hizo con nerviosismo y se acurrucó contra la rubia tan pronto como esta se hubo sentado a su lado.

«Henry me dijo que adorabas los caballos»

«Te amo tanto»

Se besaron disfrutando de su paseo tan romántico. Cuando Regina comenzó a temblar, Emma, que había previsto todo, sacó una manta para calentarse. Se acurrucaron debajo, la una pegada a la otra. La calesa llegó a la mansión y Emma la ayudó a bajar.

«Pero, ¿y tu coche?»

«David se encargará de ir a buscarlo a la salida del trabajo a las 22:00. Tiene una copia de las llaves»

«Has pensado en todo»

«Eso espero» respondió la rubia.

Su corazón galopaba desenfrenadamente cuando condujo a la morena, no hacia el interior de la casa sino hasta el jardín. Allí, Regina descubrió un parterre de velas rodeando su manzano que amaba tanto, y un camino hecho de pétalos de rosas que conducía a él.

«Emma, ¿cuándo? ¿Cómo?»

«Lo instalé todo este mediodía, le escribí a Mary Margaret para que lo encendiera cuando estábamos saliendo del restaurante. ¿No te habías dado cuenta que todas las cortinas que daban al jardín han estado corridas hoy?»

«No, yo…Ha sido algo arriesgado»

«Lo sé, pero tenía un pequeño cómplice para que te mantuviera ocupada»

«Te amo mucho»

«Yo también te amo Gina…» comenzó ella respirando profundamente una vez que estuvieron bajo el manzano «Eres lo más bello que me ha pasado en la vida, tengo la sensación de que he comenzado a vivir cuando tú me propusiste ese contrato que ha tenido consecuencias maravillosas. Me has despertado, me has salvado, me has ofrecido una familia y tu amor, y bendigo el día en que deseé tenerte como cliente en ese bar. Regina Mills, quiero vivir contigo, quiero envejecer contigo. Quiero cuidarte toda mi vida y amarte tanto como lo mereces y aún más» Emma apoyó una rodilla en el suelo y abrió la cajita bajo los ojos llenos de lágrimas de su compañera «Regina Mills, ¿quieres casarte conmigo?»

A lo largo del discurso de su compañera, Regina había sentido su corazón encogerse al comprender lo que estaba pasando sin atreverse a creerlo. Había sentido una ola de amor por la joven rubia, ensombrecida por un repentino miedo. Tenía miedo por lo que iba a pasar, la idea de volver a casarse la aterrorizaba cuando pensaba en su experiencia. Sin embargo, cuando pensó en sus momentos con la rubia, recordó todas las veces en que la había sostenido y salvado, recordó su reacción delante de Cora. La joven rubia no había intentado comprenderla, inmediatamente la había defendido ante todos. Se había enfrentado a sus propios demonios por ella. Cuando la vio arrodillarse, todas sus angustias desaparecieron, barridas por las promesas de un final de cuento de hadas.

Ella, Regina Mills, tenía derecho a una petición de mano romántica, organizada con toda la pompa y el boato por una mujer que la amaba sin condición. Tenía el derecho de sentir esas mariposas que explotaban en su vientre. Tenía el derecho de ser amada a pesar de su turbulento pasado.

Al ver los ojos angustiados de la joven rubia, comprendió que había estado en silencio mucho rato. Retomó consciencia del mundo a su alrededor y una sonrisa iluminó su rostro.

«Sí» sopló, con voz insegura.

«¿Sí?»

«¡Oh, Dios mío, Emma! ¡Sí, sí, sí!»

Emma le colocó el anillo en el dedo anular y se levantó para besarla fogosamente. Regina se separó después de algunos minutos para poder ver su anillo.

«Es magnífico. Es…me encanta mi amor» dijo ella besándola.

«Es especial. Ha sido fabricado con el oro de un eslabón de la pulsera de David, con unos pendientes y un anillo de Mary Margaret, una cadena y unos pendientes míos, el sello de tu padre y un colgante que él te iba a regalar por tu cumpleaños y…la cadena de nacimiento de Henry»

Regina la miraba con la boca abierta y de repente estalló en llanto, sus piernas no la sostuvieron. Emma la sujetó a tiempo y se asustó ante su reacción.

«Gina, yo…»

«¿Qué hecho yo?» la interrumpió entre lágrimas «¿Qué he hecho yo para merecer todo esto? Es lo más hermoso que nunca han hecho por mí. Emma, mi corazón duele de lo mucho que te amo»

La joven rubia apretó su agarre en su cintura y la besó tiernamente.

«Tú eres tú Gina, y lo que hago no es nada comparado con el amor que tú me das»

Esa frase hizo redoblar las lágrimas de felicidad de la morena que se agarró a su compañera. Emma la levantó y la condujo al interior. Al salir, encendió el riego automático para asegurarse de que todas las velas se apagaran, después la subió a la habitación.

«Henry, Mary y David están en casa de David»

La reacción de la alcaldesa fue inmediata. Atacó los labios de su amante y comenzó con unos preliminares fogosos. Emma nunca había visto a su amante tan lanzada, se puso a besar su cuello, descendiendo por su escote. Le quitó rápidamente su vestido y su ropa interior, hasta quedarse las dos completamente desnudas. Comenzó a acariciar sus pechos, pero debía ir demasiado fuerte porque la rubia sopló ligeramente. Entonces descendió por su vientre y sonrió al ver que Emma sentía mucho más placer de esa forma. Finalmente llevó su boca hacia su sexo. Emma gemía muy ruidosamente, y cuando su compañera entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella, sonrió al notar el anillo. De esa manera, la llevó hasta el orgasmo y no le dio tiempo a calmarse cuando hundió dos dedos en ella para hacerla alcanzar por segunda vez esa sima de placer.

«Gina, bésame»

La alcaldesa lo hizo con alegría y la vio temblar de placer cuando comenzó a moverse encima de ella. La sensación de sus sexos frotándose uno contra el otro, y la boca de la rubia en su pecho, fue suficiente para hacer bascular a Regina en los precipicios del placer, seguida de cerca por Emma.

Hicieron el amor durante largo rato, en un primer momento apasionadamente, después más tiernamente.

A la mañana siguiente, Emma descubrió con rabia que sus náuseas estaban todavía presentes. Se dirigió al baño, seguida de Regina que le sujetó los cabellos.

«Lo siento, esto no es muy romántico» gruñó la rubia

«Me da igual, solo quiero estar aquí para mi novia»

Emma sonrió y se descompuso literalmente.

«Emma…¿qué ocurre?» preguntó la alcaldesa confusa

«Yo…me gustaría ir a ver a un médico»

«¿Por qué?»

«¿Y si he cogido algo a causa de mi anterior trabajo? Tengo que verificarlo, estar segura de que estoy limpia. Quisiera cerrar la puerta de mi pasado, pero de repente puedo tener algo, si no ¿por qué estoy tan mal? Oh, Dios mío, ¿y si te he puesto en peligro? Siempre ponía atención, pero a veces el preservativo se rompe y a veces el cliente insiste tanto, que por miedo a ser agredida, cedo, me decía que si me ponía enferma, tendría paz»

Emma sentía vergüenza y se miraba los pies. Sintió que Regina ponía su dedo bajo su mentón y la obligaba a mirarla.

«¿Quieres que vaya contigo?»

«No lo conseguiré si no vienes»

«Ok, pediré una cita para las dos»

«¿No me lo echas en cara? ¿Y si tengo algo? ¡Dios mío! ¿Y si te he infectado? Somos dos mujeres, no he pensado en ello»

«Emma, no entres en pánico, no sabemos nada» dijo ella al ver que la rubia se echaba a llorar aterrorizada «Cada una se hará un examen y pase lo que pase lo afrontaremos juntas»

Esa misma tarde, Regina había aprovechado su posición de alcaldesa para conseguir una cita lo más rápido posible con su ginecóloga.

«¿No tienes miedo de que tu ginecóloga te juzgue por estar con alguien como yo?»

«Te va a encantar mi ginecóloga, la tengo desde siempre y sabe todo de mi vida, y ella es…atípica…Ya verás. Y si nuestra relación le molestase, cambiaría de médico, Emma»

«Te amo»

Regina se inclinó para darle un casto beso en los labios y en ese momento la puerta de la consulta se abrió.

«Mira, mira, mira, pero quién está aquí de nuevo» Emma se quedó sorprendida ante la apariencia de la doctora, era blanca con largos cabellos negros y rojizos y un maquillaje oscuro bastante pronunciado. Su bata dejaba entrever parte de la ropa gótica que llevaba debajo.

«Buenos días Ruby»

«Buenos días Regina. Venga, entrad. ¿A qué ha venido esta cita tan urgente?»

«Necesitamos un control y un examen completo para cada una»

«¿Alguna razón en particular?» preguntó la ginecóloga sin ocultar la inquietud en su voz. Había visto a la alcaldesa tan destrozada que temía que alguna otra desgracia se hubiera abatido sobre ella.

«Es por mi causa» dijo Emma tímidamente «Yo soy, era prostituta, Regina me ha sacado de todo eso y…tengo miedo de tener algo y tengo miedo, si ese es el caso, de habérselo transmitido» la joven rubia no lograba contener sus lágrimas de vergüenza y de cólera contra ella misma.

«Vamos a ver eso, no se estrese mientras no haya motivos. Vamos a comenzar contigo, Regina. ¿Cómo hacemos? ¿Se queda o sale?»

Emma miró a Regina que le cogió la mano con expresión inquieta.

«Bueno, creo que voy a quedarme» dijo la rubia.

Regina se desvistió, pero no se quitó sus bragas.

«Si no te quitas las bragas, no iremos muy lejos» dijo ella sin mirarla, habituada al pudor de la alcaldesa.

La morena resopló, se la quitó y se acostó permitiendo a la ginecóloga que la examinase.

«Todo está bien, todas las heridas están perfectamente cicatrizadas. ¿Todavía te duele?»

«No, hace un mes que no»

«Perfecto»

«¿Qué heridas?» preguntó tímidamente Emma.

«Te hablé del día en que Leopold murió, ese día cuando vi a Henry entrar en el cuarto, me resistí con más fuerza a Leopold, y él fue particularmente violento y me hizo profundos cortes internos. Tardó en curarse mucho tiempo, tuve que venir todos los días para que Ruby me tratase, no tenía a nadie a quien encargar este tipo de curas y sobre todo no confiaba en nadie más que en ella»

«Lo siento, ¿yo te he hecho daño? Deberías haberme dicho…»

«Nunca, nunca me has hecho daño Emma, te lo juro, no te habría mentido, puedes creerme»

«He recogido muestras» anunció Ruby «Voy a enviar todo al laboratorio y os pondré al corriente de los resultados. Por supuesto hay ciertas pruebas que habrá que volver a realizar dentro de tres meses, pero vayamos paso a paso. Mientras tanto, vais a tener que protegeros»

Emma se descompuso antes de atreverse a hablar

«¿Protegerse como con un "protector bucal"?»

«Sí»

«Mierda»

«Sí» confirmó Ruby riendo

«¿Qué? ¿Eso qué es?» preguntó Regina

«Resumiendo, es poner una cuadrado de látex entre mi boca y tu sexo o a la inversa durante el cunnilingus, pero créeme eso rebaja en 2000 el placer y la sensualidad» la soltura de Emma al hablar de esas cosas sorprende a las otras dos mujeres. Regina enrojeció hasta las orejas sin atreverse a mirar a la ginecóloga.

«No bromeo» continuó la rubia «Prefiero buscar alternativas a tener que hacer eso. Como no tengo heridas en los dedos y ella tampoco, tenemos la posibilidad de…»

«PARA Emma, es algo molesto» la interrumpió su compañera

«Oh…perdón»

«Hmmmm» continuó Regina «Ruby, con respecto a su pregunta…»

«Sí, podéis…pero con guantes»

El rostro lleno de esperanza y después decepcionado de Emma valía todo el oro del mundo.

«En fin, es sobre todo Regina la que debe protegerse, porque sé que ella estaba limpia antes, pero ante la duda, vale más no arriesgarse. Como mucho, chicas, no son sino tres meses y aún podéis besaros. Venga, señorita Swan, su turno»

Emma estaba agradablemente sorprendida, la doctora no parecía juzgarla, ninguna reprimenda como se las daba otras a las que había visitado. Ni esa mirada piadosa mezclada con reproches que conocía muy bien. Se desvistió y se echó.

«No sé cómo haces para estar tan relajada estando desnuda. Incluso después de ocho años visitando a Ruby, todavía me incomoda»

«Oh, eso, ya verá, ella intenta esconder más mal que bien y le cuesta muchísimo quitarse las bragas»

Emma rio

«Bah, la desnudez forma parte de mi vida, aprendes a no verla con pudor, me incomoda, pero sé borrar ese sentimiento. Además tú estás aquí y es lo único que necesito para sentirme bien»

«Ohhhhhh» fue el único sonido que salió de la boca de la ginecóloga «Hum, hum…Perdón, bien, voy a comenzar por los pechos y ver si todo está bien, ¿ok?»

«Ok»

Pasó casi una hora auscultándola, sin omitir nada, palpando, un frotis, cogió muestras de la mucosa de la garganta, de la vagina. Emma tenía la sensación de ser un ratón de laboratorio, pero Regina le hablaba y la tranquilizaba.

«Entonces, las dos sois amigas» dijo ella para relajarse

«Oh, sí» respondió Ruby continuando con los exámenes «Sobre todo la tarde en que nos la pasamos tirando sobre los transeúntes preservativos llenos de agua. Ese día nuestra relación pasó de ser paciente/médico a amiga que desnuda/amiga que te toca por todos lados sin ambigüedad»

Emma no pudo evitar echarse a reír ante el comentario de la doctora.

«Desde el punto de vista físico todo está perfecto en mi opinión» dijo finalmente la ginecóloga incorporándose.

«Sin embargo tengo algunas preguntas que hacerle»

Emma se tensó inmediatamente al escucharla, segura de que una mala noticia iba a serle anunciada.

«¿Hace cuánto que no tiene la regla, Emma?»

«¿Hace cuánto tiempo…qué?»

Emma se había quedado petrificada en el sitio, su cerebro era incapaz de procesar lo que la ginecóloga acababa de decir. Regina, sin embargo ató cabos inmediatamente, las náuseas de su compañera, su sensibilidad en los pechos. De repente se sintió estúpida al no haberlo pensado mucho antes.

«Su regla, ¿cuándo fue la última vez que le vino?»

La joven rubia comenzó a pensar en ello frenéticamente, incapaz de acordarse. Desde que realizaba ese trabajo, no se preocupaba por eso, sus ciclos no eran regulares y era normal que se atrasase. Después vino Regina, su contrato, su relación y Emma ya no había hecho caso a sus periodos.

«Yo no…creo que…no he…»

«Cálmese Emma. Me gustaría hacer una ecografía para ver si todo va bien, ¿me lo permite?»

Emma asintió sin atreverse a mirar a su compañera que estaba derecha como un palo a su lado. Las dos pensaban lo mismo, recordando el último cliente que había tenido la joven prostituta.

«Te juro que le hice ponerse un preservativo» dijo Emma con voz casi inaudible, traicionando las lágrimas que aparecían en sus ojos, mientras Ruby preparaba el aparato.

Regina tomó inmediatamente las manos de su novia comprendiendo sus miedos.

«Hey, mi amor, lo sé muy bien. No tengas miedo, sea lo que sea, estamos juntas, te amo»

Emma hundió su mirada en los ojos chocolate y no la desvió mientras la ginecóloga posicionaba la sonda. De repente, en el silencio pesado que reinaba en la sala de examen, un sonido de latidos de corazón resonó.

«Todas mis felicitaciones, está embarazada»

Emma y Regina estaban estáticas, los ojos posados en la pantalla.

«¿De…de cuánto tiempo?» preguntó Emma sin desviar la mirada.

«Cuatro meses por el estado del feto»

Al escuchar eso, fue como si un peso acabara de desalojar el lugar, la tensión se evaporó de golpe al darse cuenta de que el niño no tenía que ser obligatoriamente de George.

«Cuatro meses» dijo Regina suavemente «Pero, ¿no debería notarse un poco más?»

«Normalmente sí. Pero ha habido una negación de embarazo parcial, eso ocurre. Ahora que lo sabe, su vientre se redondeara un poco más rápido»

«Una negación de embarazo» dijo Emma como para hacer las cosas más reales «¿Tendrá problemas el bebé por eso?»

«No, no hay ninguna razón para ello»

«Pero, ¿cómo es eso posible?»

«Es sencillo, durante una negación de embarazo, el bebé permanece de pie y el útero se queda en vertical. Es eso lo que hace que el embarazo no sea visible. Ahora que lo sabe, su cuerpo empezará a transformarse muy rápidamente»

Emma no decía nada y no se atrevía a cruzar la mirada de su compañera. Pensaba a toda velocidad y se daba cuenta de que ya era demasiado tarde para pensar en un aborto. Apenas esa idea atravesó su mente, sintió náuseas, dándose cuenta de que quería a ese niño. Estaba nerviosa, en pánico, temía perder a su compañera, que las cosas fueran demasiado rápido para ella, y que no quisiera acoger en su vida al hijo de uno de los antiguos clientes de su novia ex prostituta. Sin darse cuenta, las lágrimas comenzaron a deslizarse en abundancia por sus mejillas.

Regina, por su parte, miraba la pantalla sin creérselo. Un bebé, su novia esperaba un bebé. Después del pánico que sintió al pensar que George King fuera el padre, ahora se sentía más ligera. No sabía lo que quería su compañera, su joven rubia era salvaje y libre, ¿cómo reaccionaría a la idea de tener un hijo? Le había probado su voluntad de comprometerse al pedirle matrimonio, pero un bebé, ¿no iba a darle miedo?

Finalmente, Regina miró a su compañera y se dio cuenta de que lloraba abundantemente. Sintió su corazón encogerse en su pecho al imaginarse inmediatamente que ella no quería a ese bebé.

«Emma, ¿por qué lloras? Sé que es repentino, pero podemos hablar de ello»

«No me abandones» dijo la joven entre lágrimas.

Regina se quedó atónita durante un momento mientras que Ruby se desaparecía discretamente para dejarlas solas. Desde que se habían conocido, Emma había sido siempre una roca para ella, su faro en la tempestad. Verla tan frágil e insegura le cortó la respiración.

«Emma, ¿por qué dices eso? No deseo dejarte»

«Pero es demasiado tarde para abortar, y no habíamos previsto este bebé, y ya estoy de cuatro meses, estoy…estoy…»

«Mi amor, cálmate» dijo ella secando sus lágrimas «Necesitamos tranquilarnos. La notica es repentina, pero no quiere decir que sea mala»

La joven rubia parpadeó varias veces mientras la miraba, no muy segura de haber entendido bien.

«Tú no…tú no quieres…¿Te hubiera gustado poder abortar?» preguntó tímidamente Regina.

«No, yo…Creí que…Ni siquiera sé quién es el padre. ¿Te gustaría tener un bebé de acera?»

«¿Un bebé de acera?»

«Es así como entre las chicas se llaman a los bebés que una prostituta tiene con un cliente»

«Cariño, me importa poco quién es el padre de este niño. Mira mi caso, Henry nació de una violación, y sin embargo, lo amo más que a nada en el mundo. El niño no tiene que sufrir a causa de su concepción, sobre todo si se le quiere»

«Yo lo quiero» confesó la joven rubia sin atreverse a alzar los ojos «Tenía miedo de que todo estuviera yendo demasiado rápido, que tú no quisieras nada de eso, que tú…»

«Te amo, un bebé es una felicidad inmensa, así que un bebé contigo es más de lo que hubiera podido soñar»

Emma estalló en llanto, pero esta vez de felicidad. Se alzó para colgarse al cuello de su compañera y besarla fogosamente.

«Oh la la, señoras, nada de guarradas en mi consulta. ¿Todo va bien?»

«No puede ir mejor» respondió Emma con la sonrisa en los labios «Vamos a tener un bebé»

«Felicidades» respondió afectuosamente la ginecóloga «A partir de este momento, ya no la voy a dejar. En diez días tendremos los resultados de los test y propongo que fijemos ya una cita para hacer un examen del embarazo y una amniocentesis para ver cómo va el bebé. No se preocupe, es un examen más impresionante que peligroso, y nos permitirá quedarnos tranquilos»

«Muchas gracias, de verdad» respondió la rubia.

Salieron juntas, dadas de la mano y con la sonrisa en los labios.

«Tengo ganas de estrecharte en mis brazos» dijo Emma acercándose pero conteniéndose

«Entonces, hazlo, estoy orgullosa de mi salida del armario y de mi compañera, no deseo que nos ocultemos»

«Pero los electores podrán vernos»

«Me da igual, si quieres tomarme en tus brazos tanto como yo deseo que lo hagas, entonces hazlo. Y además, después de nuestra puesta en escena del baile, me sorprende que no hayan sacado grandes titulares»

Emma agarró su cintura y la atrajo hacia ella, sin abandonar su mirada. Se sonrieron y se besaron tiernamente y Regina no puedo evitar darse cuenta de la mirada acogedora de una caminante. La señora, al ver que ella se sorprendió, se detuvo.

«Discúlpeme si la miro, no es con mala intención, solo es que la forma en que se miran es hermosa»

«Gracias» dijo Regina tímidamente mirando a Emma que estaba tomando consciencia del mundo a su alrededor «Vamos a tener un bebé»

La mujer las felicitó calurosamente y se marchó

«¡Cómo te amo!»

«Yo también te amo»

Se besaron de nuevo y el beso se hizo más apasionado, más deseoso.

«Llévame a casa» susurró la alcaldesa.


	22. Chapter 22

Tantas cosas que celebrar

_«Llévame a casa»_

Emma la besó tiernamente y le abrió la puerta del lado del pasajero. Cerró galantemente la puerta y se sentó al volante. A penas el coche arrancó, tomó la mano de su novia y entrelazó sus dedos a los de ella. No dejaban de mirarse y sonreírse, asimilando poco a poco la noticia. Iban a convertirse en madres. En silencio, la joven morena deslizó su mano hasta el vientre de la conductora. Emma se estremeció, pero colocó su mano encima, entrelazando los dedos. Regina llevó su mano a la boca para besarla antes de volverla a dejar sobre su vientre, como si estuviera besando al bebé. El corazón de la rubia se saltó varios latidos al ver que su compañera deseaba a ese bebé a pesar de su concepción. A ella le estaba costando asimilar esa información, sus hormonas tomaban las riendas y apenas podía poner orden en sus pensamientos. Solo la presencia de su amada la mantenía en calma y confiada. Al llegar a casa, se sentaron en el sofá en silencio y la alcaldesa comenzó a besar su mejilla, después su cuello. Se sentía bien y lo suficientemente confiada para llevar las riendas, y por eso gruñó ligeramente cuando la rubia rechazó amablemente sus avances.

«¿Emma?» gruñó Regina frustrada

«Gina, acabamos de salir de la ginecóloga que nos ha dicho que tenemos que evitar esto. Yo podría estar infectada e infectarte»

«Pero tengo muchas ganas, han pasado muchas cosas que hay que celebrar. Y no sé por qué, pero sé que no tienes nada»

«Sí, pero ¿y si, Regina? Nunca me lo perdonaría»

«Ok, mi amor. Ok» dijo Regina acurrucándose contra ella sobre el sofá.

«Tú…» comenzó Emma insegura «¿Lo piensas de verdad? ¿Que hay…algo que celebrar?»

Regina la miró en silencio y sonrió, puso su cabeza en sus muslos y elevó su camiseta para dejar desnudo su vientre aún plano. Se inclinó para besarla por encima del ombligo e inspiró.

«Buenos días, pequeñín, me voy a presentar oficialmente, soy Regina, tu segunda mamá. Perdóname por no hablarte hasta hoy, hace tiempo que me escuchas a tu alrededor, pero no sabíamos que estabas ahí hasta hoy, escondido. ¿Puedes decirle a tu mamá que estoy feliz de que estés ahí, bien acurrucado en su vientre calentito y suave? Porque a mí no quiere creerme»

«Deseo a este bebé»

Regina no respondió, comprendió que su compañera lo decía más por ella misma, dando voz a su deseo para volverlo más real y más concreto.

«¿Y si él está enfermo?»

«Sabremos más después de la amniocentesis, Ruby ha dicho que todo parecía normal»

«He continuado bebiendo alcohol durante estos cuatro meses. ¿Y si he dañado su cerebro o qué sé yo?»

«No sirve de nada mentirse, es una posibilidad, pero honestamente lo dudo. Si hubiera habido un problema más grave, Ruby lo habría visto. Vamos a hacer todo correctamente a partir de ahora, te vas a tomar un montón de vitaminas pre natales, vas a ir a las citas mensuales con Ruby que va a seguir tu embarazo. Vamos a prepararle una habitación, comprar todo lo necesario. Tengo las cosas de Henry, podemos reutilizarlas o comprar todo nuevo, como tú prefieras. Y yo estaré aquí, a tu lado, en cada paso. Si hay dificultades, las viviremos juntas, y disfrutaremos de la felicidad que es la llegada de un bebé»

«Es tranquilizador» murmuró la rubia

«¿Qué?»

«Que ya hayas vivido todo esto, me calma»

«Es mi turno para ser el soporte. Te amo tanto, me muero de impaciencia por contárselo a Henry»

«¿Quieres decírselo de un golpe?»

«No lo sé, lo del noviazgo se lo diremos esta noche. Sobre el bebé, veremos cómo actúa, no quiero que ponga en duda y tema sobre su lugar en la familia»

«La familia» susurró la rubia sonriendo bobaliconamente.

«Mi familia» añadió Regina besándola.

«Te amo. Yo también estoy ansiosa por hablar con Henry»

«Solo me hago una pregunta, ¿qué le diremos sobre el padre?»

«Que yo tenía un hombre con el que hacía caricias de adulto, pero que cuando te conocí, supe que no era lo que quería»

«Eres demasiado fuerte»

Cuando Mary Margaret llamó para avisar que iban a llegar, Regina estaba tensa y a la vez excitada. Quería decírselo todo a su hijo y rápido, quería que él se lo tomara bien y poder hablar con él de una cosa que le rondaba la cabeza desde hacía varios días.

Cuando el timbre sonó, se precipitó a abrir. El niño entró como un cohete y se separó rápidamente de los brazos de su madre para mirar su mano.

«Si tienes el anillo, es que has dicho que sí, ¿verdad?» pregunto con excitación e inocencia.

«Sí, pequeño cómplice. He dicho que sí»

El niño gritó de alegría y saltó a su cuello.

«Mami» gritó para llamar la atención de la rubia que llegaba a donde estaban ellos.

Él pasó un brazo por su cuello para atraerla hacia ellos.

«¿De verdad, de verdad vamos a ser una verdadera familia?»

«Tan de verdad como que Mary habla todo el tiempo de pajarillos en clase» respondió Emma.

Henry se echó a reír y la joven maestra gruñó de enfado.

«Yo no hablo de eso todo el tiempo»

«Mary…» dijo divertida la rubia.

«Perdón por amar los pájaros. No es mi culpa si ellos vienen siempre a posarse en mí. Al menos yo no tuve una tarántula durante un año»

Regina palideció instantáneamente al escuchar eso.

«Tenías una taran…una taran…»

«Una tarántula, sí, tenía una» dijo ella poniendo énfasis el tiempo pasado del verbo «Pero un día, se escapó de su terrario y reptó hasta la cocina donde se encontraba Mary Margaret. Mi pobre Titi no sobrevivió al encuentro»

«Tenías una…tarántula…a la que llamabas…Titi» balbuceó la alcaldesa.

«Sip, y ella la masacró salvajemente» dijo señalando a su amiga con el dedo con expresión acusatoria y pueril.

«Perdón, pero cuando compraste esa…asquerosidad firmaste un contrato que decía que ella no saldría nunca de tu habitación, especie de "aracnófila"»

«La aplastaste con un filete» se defendió ella

«Lo siento, era lo único que tenía a mano»

«Pobre Titi» gimió la rubia

«Yo lo lamenté por el filete» replicó su antigua compañera de piso.

Regina se echó a reír nerviosamente, divida ente las ganas de reír frente a ese intercambio digno de un sketch, y el miedo de saber que la mujer con la que iba a casarse había tenido el único animal del mundo que podía hacerla entrar en pavor.

«¿Por qué estás blanca mi amor?» se inquietó su compañera

«Mamá siente pánico por la arañas»

Regina se sintió recorrida por un temblor y se frotó por todos lados

«Son feas, peludas, y tienen demasiadas patas» se justificó ella

«¿Cómo reaccionas cuando ves una?»

«Ella grita y corre a esconderse»

«¿Y cómo haces para deshacerte de ella?»

Henry le lanzó una mirada y rio cuando su nueva madre comprendió.

«¿Llamas a tu hijo de seis años?» preguntó incrédula

«¡Qué! Yo…quizás, pero todo lo demás lo sé llevar yo, los ciempiés, los ratones, las serpientes, las mantis religiosas, los saltamontes, todo eso no me importa, pero la arañas, no puedo, no puedo, no puedo»

«Yo soy el hombre mamá. Estoy aquí para protegerte»

Regina lo tomó en sus brazos y besó a su compañera.

«Estoy ansiosa por ver eso, tú delante de una araña» dijo ella

«No lo dirás más cuando escuches los gritos que lanza» respondió Henry riendo.

Mary Margaret felicitó a la pareja por el compromiso y se sentó a tomar un café. Se contaron sus veladas respectivas y Mary sentía que su mejor amiga se moría de ganas por contarle algo.

«Bueno, Emma, suéltalo o una de las venas de tu frente va a estallar»

La rubia rio ante la elección de palabras y aplaudió con excitación.

«Vas a ser tía»

La joven maestra abrió y cerró la boca varias veces, pareciéndose a un pez fuera del agua.

«Oh, Dios mío, pero es maravilloso» dijo ella finalmente «Pero quién es…cómo habéis…»

«Estoy embarazada» la interrumpió Emma para acudir en su ayuda «De uno de mis clientes, pero no sé cuál y me da igual. Estoy embarazada de cuatro meses, he tenido una negación de embarazo, pero todo parece ir bien. Gina y yo queremos a este niño»

La resplandeciente sonrisa que ella tenía en el rostro fue suficiente para que la pequeña morena comprendiera que la situación era llevada bien por cada una de ellas. Se levantó de un salto y las tomó en sus brazos, dejando salir su alegría.

«Es una noticia excelente. Estoy muy feliz por las dos, un bebé es un regalo del cielo»

Siguieron hablando por un rato, después Mary Margaret se fue tras otras repetidas felicitaciones. Por su parte, Regina esperó que Emma se fuera a duchar para precipitarse sobre su hijo.

«Cariño, hay una cosa de la que me gustaría hablarte antes de preguntárselo a Emma»

«¿Qué mamá?»

«He estado pensando una cosa sobre Emma, pero quiero saber si tú estás de acuerdo porque es algo importante para ti y para mí»

El niño escuchó a su madre atentamente y cuando ella hubo acabado, sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas.

«Mamá, ¿crees que mami va a querer?»

«Estoy segura»

«Pero, ¿y si no quiere?»

«¿Confías en mí?»

«Sí, pero si…»

«Mi hombrecito, te amo, y si ella no quiere, no pasa nada, no es grave, todo dependerá de la razón que tenga para ello. Sabes en tu corazón que ella te ama tanto como tú la amas» dijo su madre poniendo su mano sobre su corazón.

«Sí, lo sé» dijo abrazándose a ella.

Cenaron los tres envueltos en una atmosfera de alegría y buen humor, Henry hablando sin parar de su matrimonio y de todo lo que quería hacer. Quería implicarse en todo, quería ver a su mamá en vestido de novia y estar entre ellas cuando se dijeran el sí quiero. Su madre lo dejaba hablar, haciendo de ese modo que calmara su excitación y no podía borrar la sonrisa tonta de su rostro.

«¿Y cuándo tendré un hermanito o hermanita?» preguntó él como si nada.

Emma y Regina se miraron inmediatamente y el niño percibió el malestar.

«¿He dicho una tontería?»

«No, corazón» dijo su madre de prisa «¿Querrías un hermanito o hermanita?»

«Sí. Quiero poder ser un gran super hermano mayor y tener alguien a quien pasarle mis conocimientos» dijo con un orgullo enternecedor.

La alcaldesa emitió una risa nerviosa, mezclada con un incipiente alivio mientras lo estrechaba en sus brazos.

«Henry, Emma y yo tenemos que decirte algo»

«¿Qué?» dijo el niño

«Vamos a…Emma está…Vamos a tener un bebé»

El niño se quedó atónito durante un momento, sin decir anda, aumentando peligrosamente el nerviosismo de ambas mujeres.

«Henry…» comenzó tímidamente la rubia

«¿De verdad?»

«Sí»

Su mirada iba de la una a la otra y Emma comprendió su confusión.

«Soy yo quien está embarazada, mi amor»

«¿Quién es el papá?»

«Un antiguo amigo mío. Antes de conoceros, yo tenía un hombre con quien hacía caricias de adultos. Yo creía que había hecho lo que hay que hacer para no hacer bebés, peor me equivoqué. Pero no es grave, porque tu mamá y yo estamos muy contentas de tener este bebé. Te amamos tanto que tenemos ganas de ofrecerte este hermanito o hermanita a quien los tres vamos a querer mucho»

«Soy yo quien lo amará mucho más» dijo él lanzándose al cuello de las dos mujeres.

«¿Quiere decir que estás de acuerdo?» preguntó su madre

«Sí, mamá, estoy muy contento»

«Y sabes que siempre tendrás el mismo lugar en nuestros corazones, ¿verdad?»

«Sí, lo sé mamá»

Se estrechó contra ellas, y después se puso a saltar por todos lados hablando del bebé que vendría. El anuncio del matrimonio, la noche pasada en casa de Mary Margaret, el bebé, era demasiado para Henry que no lograba contener su excitación. Fue imposible meterlo en la cama, ya que continuaba hablando sin parar de lo que haría, tanto en la boda como con el bebé.

Una vez Henry dormido, ellas se dirigieron a su habitación donde comenzaron a besarse con amor. Se comunicaban toda la afección que sentían la una por la otra. Intentaban contener sus deseos, pero las manos tenían vida propia a su pesar.

«Hay tantas cosas que desearía celebrar en tus brazos esta noche» dijo Regina mientras hacía girar su anillo de forma mecánica.

«Tenemos que esperar, mi amor»

«Te deseo» gimió Regina.

Detuvo sus caricias al comprender lo que acababa de decir. Se sentía normal, deseaba a alguien que a su vez la deseaba a ella. No era la mujer frígida que todo el mundo había descrito. Era una madre, era una mujer y era una amante. Frente a los ojos de su compañera, se sentía bella y sexy. Deseaba estar orgullosa y confiada como lo era Emma. Soñaba con poseer esa seguridad y esa ausencia de pudor que tenía la rubia.

«Me gustaría intentar una cosa» murmuró Regina, con voz insegura

Comenzó a desabotonar su blusa lentamente, pero Emma tomó sus manos en las suyas para detenerla.

«Es mejor no avivar el deseo, la frustración será más grande, Gina» dijo ella claramente descontenta.

«No quiero hacer que me desees. Quiero…traspasar una etapa…por mí»

La joven rubia la miró con una expresión inquisitiva y la dejó hacer. Regina continuó desabotonando su blusa y cuando hubo acabado, Emma hizo lo mismo.

«No» dijo la alcaldesa deteniéndola «Quédate vestida»

Emma finalmente comprendió lo que hacía su compañera y la observó desvestirse. La morena se levantó para encender la luz de la habitación y sonrió tímidamente. Se quitó la blusa, después fue bajando sensualmente la cremallera de su falda, que dejó caer al suelo. Desabrochó su sujetador y lo lanzó sobre su compañera riendo para intentar calmar sus nervios. Estaba de pie, recta, con la luz encendida, los brazos cruzados para ocultar sus pechos. Dulcemente, los fue separando para dejarlos a la vista y deslizó sus dedos por el elástico de sus braguitas. Hizo una pausa para inspirar profundamente y retiró la última prenda que llevaba. Una vez totalmente desnuda, miró fijamente a la rubia que estaba aún completamente vestida y suspiró para intentar calmar sus temblores.

Se giró y caminó un poco para habituarse a su desnudez y a los ojos posados en ella. Deslizó una mano por sus pechos y la dejó vagar por su vientre plano y firme. Regina observaba a su amante y vio las señales de deseo que ella no podía esconder. Sus piernas estaban cerradas conteniendo su excitación, sus pupilas estaban más oscuras de lo normal e increíblemente dilatadas, sus pezones despuntaban bajo su camiseta, su pecho se elevaba y se bajaba mucho más rápido que de costumbre, siguiendo el ritmo de su respiración entrecortada. Emma no desvía su mirada de ella, veía todas las reacciones físicas que ella todavía podía provocar para su sorpresa. Pero sobre todo, más allá de todo eso, la reacción más increíble era el estremecimiento. La joven temblaba completamente, los escalofríos la recorrían incansablemente, como si la tensión de su deseo fuera demasiado fuerte para ser contenida. Por primera vez en su vida, Regina se sentía verdaderamente bella, sin maquillaje, los cabellos un poco despeinados, sin ninguna prenda de ropa que la escondiera y que controlara la imagen que ella solía presentar.

Emma, por su parte, sentía que ese momento era algo muy intenso en su relación. Su compañera estaba desnuda ante ella, pero más allá de lo físico, ella sentía que era su alma la que le ofrecía a sus ojos enamorados. Sentía un deseo ardiente, casi doloroso, pero por encima de eso, lo que sentía era un amor por esa mujer que aprendía a vivir por ella y con ella.

Quería mirarla para siempre, recorría su cuerpo con la mirada y no se dio cuenta de que ella temblaba. Vio cómo Regina se acercaba a ella y la dejó que la besara. El contacto de sus labios era demasiado bello, su dulzura demasiado divina y su gusto demasiado exquisito. Se puso a gemir a su pesar y su compañera comprendió que un orgasmo se formaba en el bajo vientre de la rubia. No era fulgurante ni fulminante. Era como su relación, dulce, intenso y mágicamente melodioso. Los temblores de la joven se redoblaron y ella ahogó sus gemidos cuando alcanzó el clímax.

«Te amo» resopló Emma dejando escapar una lágrima de plenitud por su mejilla.

«Gracias por hacerlo» respondió ella honestamente «Yo también te amo»

Se besaron durante un rato y Regina se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que se había olvidado de su desnudez. Estaba bien en sus brazos, le daba igual que ella estuviera completamente vestida frente a ella. No se sentía vulnerable, al contrario, se sentía más fuerte que nunca. En los fuertes brazos de su futura mujer, tenía la prueba de que su madre siempre había estado equivocada.

El amor era en realidad la fuerza más grande del mundo.

Se acariciaron y la morena logró desvestir poco a poco a la rubia e pesar de las excusas poco convincentes.

«Tengo una idea» dijo de repente Emma.

Se soltó de sus brazos y se sentó en la parte alta de la cama. Agarró el muslo de Regina e hizo que se pusiera entre sus piernas. Ella levantó su rodilla, poniendo en contacto su muslo con el ya húmedo sexo de la morena, y comenzó a moverse suavemente.

Rápidamente, Regina sintió el placer apoderarse de ella, y se puso a moverse cada vez más rápido para acentuar el roce, cabalgando literalmente la pierna de su compañera que elevaba regularmente la pierna para variar la presión. Emma lamía sus pechos y Regina estaba inclinada, agarrándose a los largos rizos rubios. Gemía cada vez más fuerte y alcanzó el clímax de repente gritando su nombre. Emma movió su pierna para ayudarla a descender suavemente de su orgasmo, mientras continuaba jugueteando con su lengua en sus pezones.

Regina jadeaba, la boca abierta, incapaz de hacer el menor movimiento coordinado. No conseguía siquiera besarla, porque Emma frotaba todavía su muslo en ella provocándole olas de placer que la hacían temblar como una hoja.

«Hmm, gracias Emma»

«De nada mi reina»

Regina se despegó de ella para encontrar sus ojos

«¿Mi reina?»

«Hmmmm, sí, tú eres una reina, Regina» dijo Emma besándola.

«Entonces tú eres mi caballero de blanca armadura»

«Oh, sí, me gusta eso» Emma le mordió dulcemente el labio y de extasió con el gruñido que le provocó

«Tu turno Emma»

«No, continúa besándome»

«Puedo hacer las dos cosas»

«Gina…»

«Emma, como lo acabamos de hacer no me arriesgo a nada»

Emma la miró durante un momento y finalmente la dejó que intercambiasen posiciones. Ella se corrió fuerte y se sorprendió al escuchar a su compañera también alcanzar un orgasmo sin que la hubiera realmente tocado.

«He tenido un orgasmo sin que me tocaras. Solo de sentir tu cuerpo pegado al mío» dijo Regina con los ojos sorprendentemente asombrados.

«Estoy orgullosa de mí»

«Puedes estarlo» dijo Regina echándose a reír y atrayéndola hacia ella para acostarse pegada a ella «Oh, Dios mío» exclamó ella

«¿Qué?»

«Mira la lámpara»

Emma lo hizo y estalló en risas al ver el sujetador de su compañera que se encontraba ahí desde el loco momento de pasión después de la pequeña sorpresa de la mudanza que Henry y Regina le habían preparado.

«Lo he buscado por todos lados» dijo la morena sin quitarle los ojos de encima

«Confieso que ese día me deje llevar un poco por los acontecimientos»

Rieron juntas y se quedaron un momento acurrucadas la una contra la otra, antes de que la alcaldesa inspirase profundamente para tomar valor y darle su regalo a Emma. Se levantó y se disponía a ponerse la bata, pero retrocedió. En cambio, tomó valor y sonrió a su compañera caminando orgullosa y desnuda hacia su bolso. Regresó bajo la mirada hambrienta de la insaciable rubia y le tendió la carpeta que llevaba en sus manos.

«Emma, tengo un regalo para ti. Es algo en lo que he estado pensando, una aventura única que me gustaría compartir contigo, si tú quieres, por supuesto»

La joven la cuestionó con la mirada y deshizo lentamente el lazo de la carpeta. La abrió febrilmente y abrió los ojos de par en par ante la sorpresa, asimilando lo que tenía bajo los ojos.

«Gina, es…no me digas que es…»


	23. Chapter 23

La vida no es más que una partida de póker

«_Gina es…no me digas que es…_»

Emma estaba tomando consciencia de los documentos que tenía bajo los ojos, pero no se atrevía a creerlo. Miró a su novia que sonreía de oreja a oreja, aunque una profunda inquietud se podía ver reflejada en sus bellos ojos chocolate. Acarició las palabras con la punta de los dedos y levantó los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

«¿Quieres que adopte a Henry?»

«Sí, me gustaría que te convirtieras legalmente en su segunda madre. Es la aventura más bella que he vivido, quiero compartirla contigo»

«¿Qué quiere decir "Adopción plena"?» preguntó ella bajando la mirada, incómoda por mostrar sus lagunas.

«Adopción plena quiere decir que tendrás exactamente el mismo estatus que yo. Serás su otra madre completamente. Me he informado en los servicios para la infancia, ahora para una pareja homoparental es legal legalizar el estatus del progenitor no biológico»

Emma exclamó de sorpresa cubriendo con la mano su boca. No podía creer que eso era verdad, Regina no podía querer eso, ella debe estar soñando.

«¿Quieres que tenga los mismos derechos que tú sobre Henry?»

«Sí»

«Pero Gina es un regalo demasiado grande…Estamos juntas desde hace tan poco tiempo…»

«Espera, no tengas miedo» dijo Regina al sentir que su estrés aumentaba «No te obligo a nada, no es una trampa, es solo si tú lo deseas. Y si es demasiado, eso no cambiará en nada el amor que te tengo y mis deseos de casarme contigo. Sé que puede parecer loco y precipitado, sé que es una decisión increíblemente importante, pero también sé que te amo más que a nada en el mundo, fuera de Henry. Sé que voy a unirme y envejecer contigo. Vamos a tener un bebé y quiero que mi primer bebé también sea el tuyo. Sin embargo, si tú…»

«No Gina, lo deseo, lo deseo tanto» dijo ella con lágrimas en los ojos «Tengo algo de miedo, nunca me he permitido atarme a nadie, siempre he tenido miedo de comprometerme y de entregarme. Pero contigo deseo todo eso y me da un poco de miedo, como si fuera un sueño que se fuera a romper al despertar. No sé lo que he hecho para merecer tu amor y hete aquí que quieres que adopte a tu hijo. Te amo tanto»

«Yo también te amo» dijo la alcaldesa abrazándola «Eres una persona formidable y has llenado mi vida de un enorme sol brillante. Sé que no me equivoco al querer que seas madre legal de Henry»

«Gracias» respondió estrechándola «¿Cómo crees que va a reaccionar él? Gina, ¿crees que Henry va a querer?»

Regina rio dulcemente mientras acariciaba la mejilla de su novia.

«Él ha dicho exactamente lo mismo sobre ti. Quise hablar con él en primer lugar y él solo tenía un miedo, que tú no lo quisieses»

«¡Oh, Dios mío, Gina, lo quiero tanto! Nada me puede hacer más feliz. Os amo tanto. Voy a ser la segunda mamá de Henry, Gina, no puedo ser más feliz»

La alcaldesa la besó tiernamente y la estrechó contra ella.

«Sí, mi amor, y hay otra cosa»

«¿Cómo es posible que haya otra cosa?» respondió la rubia secándose las lágrimas de sus ojos.

«Una adopción plena significa que…si nos casamos, y hacemos los papeles de adopción después, Henry podrá, como yo, tomar tu apellido»

Emma se quedó durante un tiempo en silencio, con los ojos y la boca abiertos.

«Tú…yo…Tú vas…Swan…»

«Me gustaría tomar tu apellido. No estoy muy apegada al Mills, tomar tu apellido será pasar página con respecto a mi pasado y acoger con los brazos abiertos nuestro futuro»

Emma se incorporó y con un gesto, agarró a su compañera por los muslos y la hizo caer en la cama. Se colocó sobre ella para besarla apasionadamente. Regina gritó de sorpresa y se echó a reír a mandíbula batiente.

«Te amo Regina, futura Swan. Me gustaría poder despertar a Henry y decírselo inmediatamente»

«Tengo una idea mejor» respondió la alcaldesa.

Señaló a su compañera donde tenía que firmar y se colocó una bata para ir a dejar los papeles firmados en la mesilla de noche de su hijo. Volvió a acostarse en los brazos de su compañera y se durmió feliz y serena. Por la mañana temprano, se despertaron con el sonido de repetidos golpes en la puerta.

«Mami, mamá, soy yo»

«Entra corazón» dijo su madre.

El niño abrió la puerta sin atreverse a entrar, sujetaba los papeles de adopción en las manos y parecía incapaz de desviar los ojos de ellos.

«¿Si está…si hay una firma es que…quiere decir que has dicho que sí?» preguntó tímidamente.

«Sí, Henry, he dicho que sí. Nada en el mundo me podría hacer más feliz que convertirme en tu segunda mamá»

Corrió hacia ellas y se acurrucó contra la rubia.

«Nunca en mi vida he sido tan feliz»

«Yo tampoco» añadió Regina

«Yo tampoco» dijo Emma.

«¿Puedo ir a buscar a Mary Margaret y a David para contárselo?»

«Por supuesto»

Él salió como un torbellino de la habitación mientras que sus mamás se levantaban despacio. Algunos segundos más tarde entró arrastrando detrás de él a la pareja recién despertada.

«Pero, ¿qué ocurre?» gruñó la maestra dejándose caer en la cama.

«Mira» dijo él tendiéndole los papeles.

Mary sonrió de oreja a oreja cuando comprendió y le tendió el papel a su compañero que estaba de pie ante la cama.

«Henry, es maravilloso» dijo él mientras leía el título del documento «Estoy muy feliz por los tres, yo…¡oh, mierda!» gritó él dando un paso hacia atrás después de que un trozo de tela le hubiera caído en los ojos.

Miró hacia la lámpara abriendo y cerrando varias veces los ojos, dándose cuenta de que era un sujetador que solo estaba sostenido por una de las asillas.

«Chicas, ¿de verdad? Podríais utilizar otra cosa para tender la lencería» refunfuñó, molesto por haber sido sorprendido por un sujetador.

Regina corrió a cogerlo, sus mejillas se habían vuelto de un rojo tomate.

«Heu, yo…es…nosotras…»

Emma estalló a reír yendo en ayuda de su novia.

«No te molestes en explicarlo Gina, creo que lo ha comprendido perfectamente»

La alcaldesa gruñó de turbación corriendo a guardar la prenda.

«¿Y si vamos a celebrar todo esto este medio día a un buen restaurante? Yo invito» dijo ella rápido para cambiar de tema.

«Síii» gritó Henry saltando a sus brazos.

La pequeña familia recompuesta se preparó al final de la mañana para ir al restaurante. Mientras se vestían, Emma llamó de repente a su compañera para que se uniera a ella en el baño. Regina corrió y se dio de cara con su novia vestida únicamente con unas braguitas. Su mirada se dirigió inmediatamente a la razón de esa llamada excitada. Emma se puso de perfil y el pequeño abultamiento ya era evidente. Regina se acercó y acarició su vientre apenas redondeado.

«Estás hermosa» dijo ella colocándose detrás y abrazando su cuerpo con sus brazos.

Emma se contorsionó para besarla, llevando su mano a la nuca para atraerla hacia ella.

«Vamos de verdad a tener un bebé» dijo la joven rubia sonriendo bobaliconamente.

Regina gimió de satisfacción para confirmarlo

«Ponte un sujetador, me gustaría enseñárselo a Henry, si estás de acuerdo»

«Por supuesto»

Ella salió y volvió con su hijo que no comprendía lo que estaba pasando.

«Henry» dijo Regina escondiendo difícilmente su orgullo «Te presento a tu hermanito o hermanita» continuó ella colocando su mano sobre el vientre redondeado de su futura mujer.

El niño abrió los ojos de par en par impresionado y se acercó.

«¿Está ahí?» dijo él señalando el abultamiento naciente.

«Sí» confirmó Emma

«¿Si le hablo va a escucharme?»

«Yo creo que sí»

«Yo también» añadió la morena

Henry se acercó a ella y levantó la mano sin atreverse a tocarla.

«Puedes tocar Henry»

«¿Lo notas?» preguntó él posando su manita cerca de su ombligo «Oh, está duro tu vientre»

«Lo sé, y no, todavía no lo noto moverse, pero tu mamá me ha dicho que no tardará»

«Sí, eso ocurre al final del cuarto mes de embarazo» confirmó la alcaldesa.

«Buenos días, bebé Swan» dijo Henry a la barriga Yo soy Henry, soy tu hermano mayor. Tengo muchos juguetes, ya verás, y también tengo una consola, te la prestaré. ¿Puedo darle un beso?»

Emma asintió con lágrimas en los ojos, asaltada por sus hormonas.

«Tengo ganas de que ya estés aquí» susurró el niño antes de darle un beso rápido.

«Yo también quiero darle un beso al bebé Swan» dijo Regina sonriendo de oreja a oreja. Imitó a su hijo, posando sus labios durante mucho más tiempo sobre la piel de su amante «Te amo pequeñín»

Ella se levantó y besó tiernamente sus labios.

«¿Cuándo podremos saber el sexo?»

«En el quinto mes»

«¿Cuándo va a empezar a moverse?»

«Pronto, dentro de una o dos semanas. En general, se le comienza a notar en la dieciocho semana»

«¿Molestan las patadas?»

«Un poco, pero no realmente, con Henry fue un poco molesto, era un verdadero acróbata, solo bastó encontrar un ritual para calmarlo. Me acostaba en calma en la cama y presionaba suavemente, después relajaba, después volvía a presionar en el lugar donde él golpeaba y así se calmaba»

«¿Quién te ayudó durante tu embarazo?»

«Ruby, la avasallaba a preguntas en cada cita. Al final, ella venía a casa porque conducir me era complicado. Todavía no éramos amigas, pero fue muy amable»

«No, quiero decir, en el día a día»

«Nadie, mi madre se avergonzaba de mí y Leopold…No era malo en esa época, era a comienzos de nuestro matrimonio, pero ese bebé le molestaba un poco, me dejaba sola la mayoría de las veces y no quería formar parte de nada de eso»

«Eres tan fuerte. No sé cómo haría sin ti, si estuviera sola, yo…»

«Chuuutt, ni siquiera lo digas, estamos juntas en esa aventura única» la estrechó entre sus brazos con amor «Estaré para darle un masaje a tu espalda dolorida» dijo ella besando su cuello «Estaré ahí para ir a comparte fresas a las cuatro de la mañana» separó sus cabellos y besó su oreja «Estaré ahí para acariciar tu vientre cuando el bebé te dé las pataditas» besó su mandíbula «Y estaré ahí en cada cita con la ginecóloga, en cada examen, a cada etapa»

Emma se dio la vuelta en sus brazos y la besó tiernamente.

«Te amo»

«También te amo. Vamos a prepararnos, bella rubia»

El humor estaba en todo su esplendor para esa pequeña y atípica familia. Todos reían y disfrutaban con moderación. Cuando su teléfono sonó, Regina se alejó para responder y Emma notó inmediatamente que algo no iba bien. Ella fue detrás de su compañera, hacia el baño.

«Gina, ¿todo bien?»

«El juicio de mi madre será en tres semanas. Tengo que testificar»

«Pero, sabías que iba a llegar»

«Sí, pero con todo lo que ha pasado, no había pensado en ello. No quiero verla. Ella desea verme, se declara culpable y dice que está llena de remordimientos, según su abogado. ¿Comprendes lo que quiere decir? Sabe que está perdida, va a intentar rebajar su pena inspirando la compasión del jurado. Y yo tengo que verla interpretando la comedia»

«Buscaremos un modo para hacer que se traicione, no te preocupes. Y aunque ella los enternezca, no lo tendrá fácil con el testimonio abrumador del teléfono de tu padre»

Emma logró tranquilizar a su compañera mientras la abrazaba. Disfrutaron del resto del día intentando olvidar los problemas que vendrían. Cuando se fueron a la cama, Emma tuvo una idea que no pudo callarse.

«Mi amor, antes de la fiesta, tú me hablaste de un hombre que era procurador, que tenía un nombre raro»

«¿Rumple Gold?»

«Sí, ese. Me dijiste que él te apreciaba y había sido traicionado por tu madre»

«Sí, eso es»

«¿No tiene contactos con abogados implacables?»

«Mucho mejor» dijo Regina incorporándose «Él es abogado, y uno de los mejores antes de convertirse en procurador»

«No perdemos nada si lo llamamos, ¿no crees?»

«¿Lo piensas?»

«No lo sé, ¿por qué no?, lo peor es que nos diga que no, lo mejor es que pueda ayudarnos»

«Mañana lo llamo»

Al martes siguiente, la pareja tenía una cita con Mr. Gold a las 19:00. Regina era una bola de nervios, no dejaba de alisar su falda y arreglar la blusa de Emma.

«Cálmate Gina, me estas contagiando tu estrés»

«Perdona»

«Te quiero, ten confianza»

«Lo sé, yo…»

«Mr. Gold puede recibirlas» la interrumpió la secretaria que acababa de entrar en la estancia.

«Buenos días, señora alcaldesa, ¿cómo está?» preguntó el hombre sentado en su escritorio, cuando ellas entraron.

«Bien. Le presento a Emma Swan, mi prometida»

«Me acuerdo de usted, ¡qué efecto tuvo en la fiesta anual!»

Las dos mujeres sonrieron acordándose de su entrada.

«Mis felicitaciones» añadió él

«¿Qué?»

«Acaba de decir "mi prometida", la felicito por su próximo matrimonio»

«Muchas gracias. Yo…estamos aquí por el juicio de mi madre, ella…»

«Algo he escuchado. ¿Qué quiere de mí?»

«Me gustaría que me representara»

Mr Gold pareció de repente más interesado en las dos mujeres frente a él. Se inclinó hacia delante y juntó sus manos.

«Será necesario que me cuente todo, debo saberlo todo, nada tiene que cogerme de sorpresa. Se tendrá que abrir totalmente a mí y tengo la sensación de que no va a ser fácil»

«¿Quiere decir que acepta?» preguntó Emma

«Sí, señorita Swan, voy a representar a su compañera, y vamos a hacer que a su madre le caiga la pena máxima» dijo él dirigiéndose hacia la alcaldesa.

Regina se levantó y lo abrazó sin reflexionar.

«Gracias señor Gold, gracias, gracias»

Durante dos semanas, las dos mujeres pasaron todo su tiempo libre con su abogado. Iban a su despacho cada mediodía, y él comía en su casa cada noche, recopilando el máximo de información hasta bien entrada la noche. Nada fue dejado al azar, Regina tuvo que contar su relación con su madre, la ausencia de todo instinto maternal, su primera violación, el chantaje para que se casara, su negación a ver el calvario que ella vivía con Leopold, su odio al descubrir lo de Emma y por último, el caso de Greg Mendel.

La morena estaba derrotada emocionalmente, a veces lloraba durante largo tiempo en los brazos de su novia, otras veces hacía el amor para rodearse de dulzura y reencontrarse, quedándose Regina siempre dormida sobre el vientre redondeado de su compañera.

Después de quince días, Gold les presentó el inmenso expediente que había conformado.

«Tengo muchos testigos. Su ginecóloga, Ruby Lucas testificará sobre su estado después de las continuas violaciones. El doctor Whale ha aceptado testificar sobre la presión que vuestra madre le hizo para que abortara o se casara. David Nolan testificará sobre el estado en el que la encontró la noche de la muerte de su marido y sobre el rechazo de Cora. Su padre será el testigo clave, ha aceptado desvelar todo a lo que durante todos estos años ha estado cerrando los ojos. A usted, señorita Swan, le preguntaré sobre sobre sus encuentros con Cora y sobre el estado de su compañera después de los mismos. Tanto una como la otra debe hablar sin rodeos, sin esconder nada, sé que es difícil, pero piensen que será una prueba para un bien mayor. No dude en hablar sobre su infancia en casas de acogida, de su pasado como prostituta y la ayuda que Regina le otorgó»

«En otras palabras, debo provocar piedad» dijo molesta Emma

«No tengo tiempo para su orgullo, señorita Swan, siento tener que enseñarle que la especie humana funciona así, hay que darles carnaza, sensiblería, piense en el resultado, una vida libre con su familia»

«Tiene razón» concedió ella

«Lo sé» dijo con él con seguridad «En primer lugar, después de su testimonio, llamaré al estrado a David Nolan y Ruby Lucas para enternecer, después a su padre, al doctor Whale y después a usted, señorita Swan para el golpe de gracia…»

«¿Por qué ese orden?» preguntó Regina

«Confíe en mí, sé lo que hago. Quizás haya alguien más, pero todavía no estoy seguro, así que prefiero no decir nada» dijo él, con su tono lo suficientemente claro para señalar que la conversación había acabado «Tengo una última pregunta, pero creo conocer la respuesta. Regina, ¿aceptaría que su hijo compareciese? Ha sido testigo de toda su vida, su madre lo detesta y nunca se lo ha ocultado. Si él…»

«No» dijeron las dos mujeres a la vez.

«De ninguna manera» continuó Regina «Mi bebe ya ha sufrido mucho. No se le mezclará en todo esto»

«Lo sé muy bien, pero un niño de seis años que explique todo lo que ha vivido a su edad va a derribar al contrario»

«No hay nada más que hablar, Mr. Gold, sé que desea lo mejor para nosotras, pero Henry ya ha perdido mucho de su inocencia, yo me perdería si aceptara»

Gold sonrió asintiendo.

«Muy bien, no insisto más. Hay una última cosa. Señorita Swan, voy a ser muy estricto con su estilo de ropa»

«¿Todo para olvidar mi antiguo trabajo?»

«No, eso me da igual, quisiera que su embarazo fuera mostrado»

Las dos mujeres se quedaron mudas, sin comprender.

«Cora es una buena actriz, pero este embarazo es nuestra oportunidad para que deje caer las máscaras y deje ver cómo es realmente»

«¿Y si después ella la toma con ellos?» preguntó Regina acariciando el vientre de su novia.

«Confíe en mí, su madre no tiene tantos amigos y después de este juicio, será oficialmente _persona non grata_. Serán libres»

«Ok» aceptó finalmente Emma.

Durante la última semana, juntos prepararon las argumentaciones, la manera de hablar, de moverse para volver al jurado más receptivo. Emma estaba asombrada al ver que nada se dejaba al azar, y que todo era una coreografía pensada y repensada para manipular al auditorio. Su único momento de respiro fue la cita con Ruby donde supieron que el bebé iba muy bien, su ritmo cardiaco y su desarrollo era normal. La amniocentesis había sido aplazada al juzgar la ginecóloga que era preferible no practicar tal operación en una mujer en tal estado de nervios debido al juicio. Así que fijaron otra fecha, veinte días más tarde para hacerla y descubrir el sexo del bebé. Para ellas esa cita ya estaba tardando, porque significaría el final del juicio y noticias sobre su bebé.

Gold acababa de marcharse, el juicio tendría lugar al día siguiente por la mañana y Regina y Emma estaban acostadas en su cama, Henry entre ellas.

«¿Por qué no puedo ir mañana?» preguntó el niño

«Porque no es un sitio para un niño»

«Pero yo soy un hombre mamá»

«Lo sé, eres mi hombrecito, y te amo tanto que por eso me niego a que vengas»

«Pero, ¿cómo voy a protegerte si no estoy allí?»

«Estaré con Emma»

Henry rodeaba a Emma con sus pequeños bracitos y Regina hacía lo mismo por su espalda, sus manos reposando sobre las de su hijo sobre el vientre de la rubia. En ese momento sintieron al bebé moverse por primera vez. Emma se sobresaltó de golpe y miró a su compañera que sonreía de oreja a oreja.

«Gina, ¿lo has sentido?»

La morena asintió enérgicamente antes de inclinarse para besarla.

«¿Era el bebé Swan?» preguntó Henry colocando sus dos manos abiertas sobre el vientre de Emma para sentirlo de nuevo.

«Sí, cariño»

«Es fuerte» susurró la rubia

«Sí» dijo la alcaldesa con el mismo tono

Ella se volvió a colorar y los tres se durmieron serenamente, dispuestos a afrontar las pruebas que el futuro les traería.

Al día siguiente, en el momento de subir los escalones que la conducía al tribunal, Regina se encontró incapaz de moverse.

«Gina, tenemos que ir» dijo su compañera cogiéndola por la mano

«No la he visto desde la tarde en que…»

«Lo sé, mi amor, y después del juicio, no tendrás que verla más»

Ella sonrió y la siguió, sus dedos entrelazados.

El juicio comenzó con el testimonio de Regina que hizo que su compañera se sintiera orgullosa. Logró hablar, responder a las preguntas y no dejarse desestabilizar por el abogado de Cora. Se mantuvo fuerte, continuando a pesar de sus lágrimas y sus sufrimientos. A continuación fue el turno de Ruby que explicó primeramente de manera médica los maltratos que había sufrido su paciente. Contestando a las preguntas de Mr. Gold, habló de su propio encuentro con Cora que le había parecido completamente insensible y sorda a las llamadas de socorro de su hija. Dejó su sitio a David que describió las palabras que él había mantenido con la madre de la alcaldesa, que consideraba que no había legítima defensa en la muerte de Leopold. Henry senior testificó en su turno, confesando su cobardía y las innumerables veces en que había visto a su mujer torturar mentalmente a su hija. Explicó su perversión, sus expectativas inalcanzables para la joven que siempre acababa por decepcionarla y pagar un alto precio.

Regina lloraba mientras escuchaba, sufría al ver cómo su vida era puesta sobre el tapete de esa manera. Solo la mano de Emma en la suya conseguía calmarla. Cuando Gold llamó al testigo siguiente al estrado, ella se tensó en su asiento.

«¿Quién es?» preguntó la rubia mirando a la joven pelirroja de la edad de Regina, más o menos.

«Es…es Ashley, es…la única amiga que tuve, te hablé de ella»

«¿Aquella cuyo padre tuvo que marcharse por culpa de tu madre llevándose consigo vuestra amistad?»

«Sí, ¿qué hace ella aquí?»

Emma iba a hablar cuando la voz de la joven la interrumpió.

«Me llamo Ashley Fischer, conocí a Regina cuando teníamos catorce años, ella al principio no quería hablar conmigo, tenía miedo de su madre. Insistí tanto que comenzamos a quedar cuando Cora estaba ausente. Rápidamente nos convertimos en amigas, pero…Cora lo descubrió e hizo que despidieran a mi padre de su trabajo. Lo sé porque él hablaba de eso en casa, me dijo que la señora Mills se había quejado de él y había amenazado tanto a su jefe que este no tuvo elección. Yo era joven, culpé a Regina, yo…» se giró hacia la alcaldesa que estaba blanca como la pared «Regina, lo siento mucho, yo…era joven, no me daba cuenta de lo que tú estabas viviendo, solo veía la infelicidad que se había abatido en mi familia, no quería ver la tuya, era un peso demasiado duro para cargar»

Regina se arrimó a su compañera para luchar contra la ola de emociones que la asaltaban. No conseguía sostener la mirada de su antigua amiga, la herida, aunque antigua, era todavía muy dolorosa. Ella logró sonreírle, agradeciéndole su testimonio, pero evitó su mirada cuando pasó por su lado para volver a su asiento. El jurado quizás hubiera preferido un reencuentro emotivo, pero no era capaz, había sufrido mucho al ser culpada por la única persona ajena a la que se había abierto en aquella época.

Gold parecía más que satisfecho por el desarrollo del juicio, la defensa se hundía frente a la montaña de pruebas y testimonios que él había acumulado. Llamó al doctor Whale al estrado.

«Doctor Whale, ¿fue usted quien se ocupó de mi cliente después de su primera violación que tuvo como consecuencia un embarazo?»

«Sí, señor, fui yo»

«¿Puede decirnos algo más?»

«La señora alcaldesa…»

«Señorita Mills, en esa época no era todavía la alcaldesa de Storybrooke» corrigió el abogado

«Sí, perdón, la señorita Mills estaba muy perturbada, todavía terriblemente en shock y herida debido a la agresión a pesar de los cuidados que le habían dado. Estaba de tres meses de embarazo más o menos, la opción el aborto era delicada, pero aún posible, ya que es legal hasta la semana doce. La señorita Mills era incapaz de tomar decisiones, estaba muy perdida, desdoblada entre la concepción de ese bebé, la vergüenza de su madre y la idea de quitarle la vida a un niño que llevaba dentro»

«Ha nombrado la vergüenza de su madre»

«Protesto, señoría» cortó el abogado defensor «Eso no es sino pura hipótesis»

El juez pareció pesar el pro y el contra antes de dirigirse hacia el testigo.

«¿Tiene pruebas?»

«Materiales no, señoría, pero sus palabras no dejan ninguna duda sobre sus sentimientos»

«Protesta rechazada, continúe Mr. Gold»

«Entonces, dice la vergüenza de su madre, ¿por qué esa afirmación?»

«Porque ella misma lo dijo. Vino a pedir una IVG, me explicó que su hija la había deshonrado al perder su virginidad y que esperaba un bastardo. Es la palabra que utilizó, un bastardo. Solo al mirar a la señorita Mills comprendí que había sido agredida…sexualmente»

«Señor Whale, se ha divorciado hace poco si no me equivoco»

«Protesto, señoría, eso no tiene nada que ver con este asunto»

«Le aseguro que sí tiene que ver» se defendió el abogado

«Responda señor Whale»

«Sí, hace dos años. Le fui infiel»

«Lo fue durante bastante tiempo, ¿verdad?»

«Sí, señor»

«¿Es verdad que en la época de la agresión de la señorita Mills, usted tenía una aventura con Ariel Fish?»

«Sí, señor»

«¿Cora Mills lo sabía?»

«Sí, señor»

«¿Qué hizo ella?»

«Ella…ella me chantajeó»

Varias exclamaciones se propagaron por la sala, Regina no era sino la sombra de ella misma, próxima al desmayo.

«Continúe»

«Vino a verme para amenazarme, quería que no tranquilizara a su hija, quería que la asustara diciéndole que no ya no podría tener más hijos si abortaba»

«Pero, sin embargo, era ella la que quería la interrupción de ese embarazo»

«Lo que ella quería era casar a su hija con Leopold Parker, ella me tenía cogido, yo no podía hacer nada. Ella sabía que si creía que sería su único hijo, la señorita Mills querría tenerlo a cualquier precio. Vivo con la culpabilidad desde el día en que hice ese pacto con el diablo» dijo él señalándola con el dedo.

«¿No soy estéril?» dijo Regina, rompiendo el silencio que se había instalado

«En circunstancias normales, no» confesó el médico

Eso fue la gota que colmó el vaso, Regina se hundió en lágrimas aferrada al cuello de su novia. Por decisión del juez, la sesión se levantó y se retomaría al día siguiente.

Gold las vio salir, sabía que tendría que enfrentarse a sus quejas por haberle ocultado eso, pero él sabía también que solo su felicidad le importaba y que Cora lo pagara. Al día siguiente, iba a hacer comparecer a Emma Swan en el estrado y jugaría su última carta.


	24. Chapter 24

Llamo a Emma Swan al estrado

Regina se levantó para salir de la sala de audiencia y agradeció con una sonrisa a su novia que la sujetaba. A penas podía contener sus lágrimas, sus emociones estaban al rojo vivo, se sentía traicionada, pisoteada por la vida y anestesiada. Lo único a lo que se agarraba era Emma. Ella levantó sus ojos hacia ella y observó su rostro mientas que la rubia miraba hacia delante, amenazando con la mirada a cualquiera que deseara acercarse a la alcaldesa.

Una mirada externa no podría dejar de ver la adoración en la mirada de la morena y la determinación protectora de la rubia. Para Regina, Emma era lo único en lo que en ese instante quería concentrarse.

«Regina» dijo una voz tímida detrás de ellas.

Se dieron la vuelta y vieron a Ashley que se trituraba nerviosamente los dedos.

«¿Podemos hablar?»

Regina abrió la boca varias veces sin logar articular sonido. Temblaba y su compañera decidió tomar las riendas.

«Hoy no señorita. Después del juicio, cuando y si ella se siente preparada Regina la llamará. Le agradecemos muy sinceramente por su testimonio, representa mucho para ella tanto como para mí. Ahora solo deseamos una cosa, ir a ver a nuestro hijo lo más rápido posible»

«Vuestro…oh sí, yo…Entonces en otro momento» dijo la joven antes de alejarse.

Ellas se dirigieron hacia la salida y se detuvieron al ver una muchedumbre de periodistas que las esperaba micrófonos y cámaras en ristre.

«¿Quieres que te cubra con mi abrigo?»

«No» dijo Regina con la voz ronca de haber llorado «No tenemos nada de lo que escondernos, no les daré esa satisfacción»

Se enderezó, más hermosa y regia que nunca y se aferró a su compañera.

«No me dejes caer»

«Nunca» respondió la rubia pasando un brazo alrededor de su cintura firmemente «Ni bajando los escalones, ni a lo largo de nuestra vida»

Inspiraron profundamente mientras abrían las puertas y se sentían avasalladas por la algarabía que reinaba.

«Señora Alcaldesa, señora Alcaldesa» gritaban todos para llamar su atención.

«¿Qué pena desea para su madre?»

«¿Cómo ha sido su encuentro con ella?»

«¿Henry va a testificar?»

«Su madre pide un cara a cara, ¿qué piensa a hacer?»

Las dos mujeres avanzaban, ignorándolos, David y Mary Margaret las ayudaban a atravesar la muchedumbre para alcanzar rápido el coche que Ruby había acercado lo máximo posible.

«¿Qué ha sentido al ver a su madre ante el tribunal?»

La sangre de Emma se heló al escuchar aquella pregunta, sintió a su novia tensarse todavía más y temió que la situación se le escapase de las manos. Retuvo su respiración cuando Regina cruzó la mirada del desgraciado periodista. La alcaldesa alzó el mentón, mirándolo desde arriba y lo fusiló con la mirada. El joven se quedó sin palabras, balbuceando como un adolescente pillado haciendo una falta, su micrófono tendido delante de él. Ella aumentó su agarre sobre la rubia y logró apretarse más contra ella. Emma abrió la puerta trasera y la hizo subir, siguiéndola inmediatamente. David subió delante y Mary Margaret dio la vuelta rápidamente para subir detrás de Ruby. A penas las puertas cerradas, todos se sintieron aliviados de que el murmullo de los periodistas quedase amortiguado. La joven ginecóloga arrancó, abriéndose paso con dificultad, haciendo rugir el motor para disuadir a los curiosos que se acercaban.

Emma no aparataba los ojos de la morena, ella miraba el camino, su rostro desnudo de toda emoción. Después de un cuarto de hora de viaje, comenzó a respirar rápido, dejando, poco a poco, que la tensión desapareciese y el pánico se insinuara. Su cerebro trazaba la historia de manipulaciones que habían jalonado su vida, y se sintió encerrada en el coche, como privada de oxígeno. Comenzó a hiperventilar, sin escuchar a su compañera que la llamaba para captar su atención.

«Ábreme» dijo tendiendo la mano hacia la manivela, debajo de Emma

«Gina, cálmate. Estamos aquí, yo estoy aquí, todavía estamos lejos de casa»

«A..ire…abre…necesito…aire…Emma…necesito…Emma»

Intentó soltarse el cinto, pero no lo lograba, luchando con el cierre que la mantenía prisionera, acentuando su angustia. Estaba saltando en el sitio, a punto de activar la seguridad, bloqueándose aún más.

«Regina» comenzó Mary Margaret «Estamos en la autopista, no podemos parar» dijo ella con la voz más tranquilizadora posible.

«Emma…aire…no puedo…voy a…yo tengo…»

«Está teniendo una ataque de pánico, no podréis razonar con ella» dijo Ruby «Voy a pararme en la próxima zona de servicio. Soltadla, que respire por la ventana»

Emma reaccionó instantemente inclinándose sobre ella para desabrochar el cinto. A penas libre, Regina se lanzó sobre ella y se agarró a ella. Había encogido sus piernas, acurrucándose sobre sus muslos, el rostro hundido en su cuello. Había luchado un poco contra los brazos de su compañera, contradiciendo sus actos al agarrase desesperadamente a ella.

La joven rubia quiso abrir la ventana, pero su novia estaba tan aferrada a ella que se lo impedía. Lloraba abundantemente, Emma podía sentir lágrimas descender por su cuello. La estrechó tan fuerte como podía y la dejó luchar contra el abrazo sin soltarla. Sintió que se calmaba poco a poco, y después fue ajustando la posición de su cuerpo, colocándose lo más cerca del suyo. Ruby cruzó su mirada en el retrovisor, y asintió cuando la rubia movió la cabeza, para darle a entender que ya no era necesario que se detuviesen.

Regina lloraba desesperadamente, liberando la tensión de los últimos acontecimientos. Emma ya no sentía nada, solamente estaba focalizada en el amor que sentía por la frágil mujer que tenía en sus brazos. En ese instante, ella no se dejaba invadir por la cólera contra productiva y la piedad inútil que le habían inspirado Cora, Whale, Henry senior e incluso Ashley. Sabía que ya vendría el tiempo para esos sentimientos, pero que en ese momento, Regina necesitaba su amor y dulzura.

David fulminaba de cólera, tenía ganas de golpear a Gold por el número que les había reservado. Se giró para hablar, pero fue interrumpido por su novia que le dijo que no con la cabeza. Ella le sonrió amablemente, incitándole a calmarse y él resopló de frustración concentrándose en el camino. Ruby y Mary lanzaban miradas a la pareja, acurrucada estrechamente. Cada una sopesaba la evolución de su amiga respectiva en tan corto lapsus de tiempo. Sin saberlo, cada una bendecía el día en que esas dos mujeres se habían cruzado, y habían firmado ese contrato con consecuencias tan inesperadas.

Antes de Emma, Regina nunca se habría enfrentado a sus padres, nunca se hubiera permitido abrir su corazón y amar de nuevo.

Antes de Regina, Emma nunca habría tenido la fuerza y el valor para dejar el trabajo que odiaba tanto, nunca se habría planteado asentarse y fundar una familia.

Juntas sin embargo eran felices, estaban enamoradas, madres, un bebé en camino y un próximo matrimonio.

La alcaldesa estaba tan pegada a su compañera que sintió al bebé moverse dulcemente en el vientre de la rubia. Suspiró de satisfacción relajándose en sus brazos, hasta que finalmente se durmió.

«Se ha dormido» susurró Emma a su mejor amiga que la estaba mirando «Creo que ha escuchado al bebé moverse»

«El día ha sido duro»

Finalmente llegaron, Ruby aparcó el coche, y todos bajaron. David no se propuso a coger a Regina, sabía que su ayudante no lo dejaría. La ayudó a sacarla del coche hasta que Emma pudo salir, después pasó un brazo bajo sus rodillas y la otra en la espalda de la morena. Regina estaba en un duermevela, había enrollado sus brazos alrededor del cuello de la rubia y había hundido tanto su cabeza en él que Emma sentía los labios cálidos rozar su cuello.

«Henry» murmuró ella sin abrir los ojos.

«Voy a buscarlo a Granny's» dijo Ruby acercándose «En media hora os lo traigo»

«Gracias» dijo Emma en su nombre y en el de su compañera que se había vuelto a quedar dormida sabiendo que su hijo estaba a salvo.

La subió a la habitación y se quedó con ella hasta que relajó sus músculos y soltó el agarre de su ropa. Ella salió despacio, sin hacer ruido y se unió a David y Mary Margaret en el salón.

«Duerme»

«¿Cómo estás tú?» dijo la pequeña morena acariciándole la espalda.

«Tirando. Deseo que todo termine»

«Nosotros también» dijo David.

«Sé que Gold ha hecho esto por nosotras, pero me habría gustado que mi Gina no hubiera tenido que saberlo de esa manera. Cuando pienso que su madre le ha hecho creer que era estéril. Mierda, ¿qué madre hace eso? Mi bebé aún no ha nacido y Henry está en mi vida hace poco tiempo, pero sin embargo, los amo tanto que daría mi vida por ellos»

Mary Margaret, que la conocía muy bien, solo la tomó en sus brazos sin decir nada. Emma se dejó ir y lloró en sus brazos hasta que se sintió un poco aliviada del peso del día.

Ruby llegó poco después con Henry, con los brazos cargados de platos.

«Granny ha preparado algo para comer y desayunar para 200 personas. David, ¿puede ayudarme con ellos?»

Henry saltó a los brazos de Emma y la besó en sus mejillas.

«¿Dónde está mamá?»

«Está durmiendo, el día ha sido demasiado largo»

«¿Ha ido bien?»

«Sí, corazón. Ha sido duro para tu mamá, pero ella ha sido muy fuerte. Necesita que le mostremos cuánto la amamos, porque ha debido soportar mucho»

«¿Cora le ha hecho daño?»

«No directamente, pero te han explicado lo que es un juicio, hay que contarlo todo, aunque nos ponga triste, así que es difícil»

«Sí, mami. ¿Puedo ir a dale un beso?»

«Vamos a dejarla dormir un poco y después vas»

El niño hizo una mueca de desilusión, pero asintió.

«¿Lo pasaste bien en Granny's?»

«Sí, cocinamos y he aprendido a hacer chocolatinas»

«Vaya, ¡qué bien! ¿Me enseñarás?»

«Vale, pero si me das un beso»

Emma lo hizo con alegría. David se lo llevó a jugar al baloncesto para tenerlo ocupado y la joven rubia se dejó caer en el sofá. Vio a Henry llegar corriendo y darle un beso a su barriga.

«Buenas tardes, bebé Swan» dijo él antes de volver a marcharse al jardín.

«¡Cómo lo quiero!» dijo Emma mirando la puerta por la que acaba de desaparecer.

«Él te quiero mucho» dijo su amiga, haciéndola sonreír de oreja a oreja.

Pasaron un rato charlando del juicio y del día siguiente, pero Ruby, Mary y Emma escucharon pasos aproximarse. Regina entró despacio y les sonrió tímidamente. Se dirigió directamente hacia su compañera y después de un breve momento de vacilación, se acurrucó contra ella, en la misma posición que había cogido en el coche, doblada sobre los muslos de la rubia.

«Regina, ¿quieres que os dejemos?» preguntó Ruby haciendo un movimiento para levantarse

«No, perdón yo…» intentó moverse para sentarse más convenientemente y se notó retenida.

«Puedes quedarte como estás Gina»

La alcaldesa no luchó mucho tiempo.

«¿Henry?» dijo de repente

«Está jugando fuera con David»

«¿Cómo te sientes?» preguntó Mary Margaret

«Creo que me siento un poco perdida. Ruby, crees que…»

«Te haré las pruebas en cuanto todo esto termine. Anularé todo lo que tenga el día de vuestra cita pre natal y haremos todo» la interrumpió su amiga que sabía perfectamente a dónde quería ella llegar «Por cierto, los resultados han sido negativos, miré mi correo mientras iba a por Henry, volveremos a hacer la prueba del VIH dentro de tres meses, pero tengo confianza. Emma, tus resultados muestran que has ejercido tu trabajo muy responsablemente»

«Gracias» respondió la ex prostituta.

Rio al sentir a su compañera abrazarla mientras sonreía bobaliconamente. Todo no estaba todavía arreglado, pero era un peso menos en sus espaldas.

Pasaron la noche todos juntos intentando distraer a la alcaldesa, que los tranquilizó a todos cuando la vieron reír y jugar con su hijo. Ya, en la noche, acostaron a Henry juntas, y después se dirigieron a su habitación y se metieron en la cama. Nada más bajo las sábanas, Regina se pegó a la rubia y suspiró de alivio. En primer lugar, la besó castamente, enderezándose para mirarla, y retomó sus labios con un beso mucho más profundo. Emma gimió enredando sus dedos en sus cabellos azabaches.

«¿Cómo te sientes?» le preguntó cuando se separaron

«Te amo»

«En serio Gina»

«En serio. Te amo. Estoy perdida, pero sé que después de todo esto, seremos libres y te amo. No lo voy a esconder, sé que no estoy bien, pero también sé que mejoraré»

Emma se enderezó para besarla de nuevo. Sintió a la morena deslizar sus manos por su cuerpo hasta agarrar la parte de debajo de su camisa.

«Gina…» intentó detenerla sin gran convicción

«Shhhh. Déjate hacer» ronroneó ella en su oreja antes de atacar su cuello.

«No Gina, si te infectó»

«Tus resultados son negativos, lo serán dentro de tres meses. Te necesito»

No hizo falta más para derrumbar a la rubia que también sentía la necesidad de sentir a la otra. Después de ese día, les era vital sentirse, encontrarse.

Le arrancó su camisa, y rápidamente su sujetador. Se lanzó inmediatamente a su cinturón y pantalón, llevándose las braguitas de paso. Tomó uno de sus pezones en su boca y llevó rápidamente su mano hacia su sexo. Sintiéndola poco excitada, se incorporó y retiró velozmente su mano.

«Gina» gruñó Emma sin comprender

«¿No tienes ganas de mí?»

«¿Por qué dices eso?»

«Tú no…no estás…» dijo ella lanzando una mirada a su intimidad.

Emma sonrió tiernamente acordándose hasta qué punto todo era nuevo para su compañera.

«Gina, hemos tenido una día agotador. He estado muy estresada y estaba preocupada por ti. No puedo estar dispuesta tan rápido. Eso no quiere decir que no te desee, siempre lo hago y te amo. Solo necesito estar tranquila, ha sido duro también para mí. Necesito que me ayudes a excitarme, que tú me prepares. Pero en absoluto quiero que te detengas»

«Puedo hacer eso» dijo Regina mordiéndose el labio inferior, feliz de que su prometida no la culpe por sus errores en la cama.

Se puso a acariciarla por un largo tiempo, besando su piel en la parte alta de su cuerpo durante largos minutos de ternura. Besó su cuello, su rostro, sus labios, lamió el valle de sus pechos y mordisqueó sus sensibles pezones. Ella solo se estaba nutriendo con sus gemidos y poco a poco también se había ido desnudando ella. Después de casi cuarenta minutos, Emma parecía no poder más, respiraba dificultosamente, asaltada por su ardiente deseo.

Regina descendió poco a poco y saboreó su intimidad a todo lo largo, gimiendo al encontrarla ahora tan dispuesta. La llevó apasionadamente al orgasmo dos veces seguidas, deleitándose con sus gritos, con su sabor y su esencia.

Emma se permitió algunos minutos para recobrar el aliento y se colocó sobre ella con pasión.

«Ven sobre mí»

«¿Qué?»

Emma agarró sus muslos y la atrajo hacia ella para que se colocara sobre su cara. La dejó colocarse mejor y bajar sobre ella. A penas había comenzado a trabajar con su lengua, que la alcaldesa gemía sobre ella.

«¡Oh, sí, ahí!» gritó la morena cuando su compañera lamió su clítoris.

«Hummm, ¿aquí?» preguntó Emma moviendo su lengua sobre sus labios

«No»

«¿Aquí?» continuó ella rozando la entrada de su intimidad.

«No…más …arriba» dijo ella pasando su mano por la larga cabellera rubia para guiarla hasta donde la deseaba más.

Emma lamió la zona de su entrada y dejó que su nariz frotara su clítoris.

«Ahí» gritó Regina sobresaltándose violentamente.

«¿Aquí?» dijo divertida Emma alejando su nariz y continuando lamiendo en el mismo sitio.

Regina gruñó, estaba tan poseída por su deseo que no comprendía porque su compañera de divertía jugando con ella. Continuó intentando guiarla, a pesar sus pensamientos cada vez más incoherentes.

Emma decidió finalmente que ya la había torturado suficientemente y sopló contra el pequeño órgano.

«Oh…» dijo ella como si acabara de tener una revelación «Es aquí donde me quieres» dice tomándolo en su boca

«Sí…sí, sí Emma» gritó su compañera apoyándose en la pared ante ella para sostenerse, su cuerpo doblado al máximo para hacer mayor el contacto.

Emma sintió sus muslos temblar al lado de su cabeza y redobló sus esfuerzos. La sintió correrse cuando la escuchó gritar, incapaz de contenerse. La hizo rodar sobre ella y enredó sus piernas para tenerla completamente pegada a ella. Regina suspiró de bienestar enrollando sus brazos alrededor de la rubia.

«Deseo ser tu esposa»

«Pronto, corazón»

«Te amo»

«Yo también»

«Eres una malvada por haber jugado conmigo de esa manera»

Emma rio a mandíbula batiente y la estrechó contra ella, después se durmió feliz de saber que al día siguiente a la misma hora, dejarían las dificultades atrás de ellas.

Por la mañana, la pareja dejó a Henry a los buenos cuidados de la abuela de Ruby, después los cinco se dirigieron al tribunal. Regina estaba un poco enfadada porque todos habían dejado sus respectivos trabajos para estar con ella y sostenerla. Ruby había anulado todas sus citas, David había negociado con algunos amigos de la ciudad vecina para que alguien viniera a reemplazarlo a él y a Emma, y Mary Margaret había negociado con sus compañeros que habían aceptado repartirse a sus alumnos.

Las dos jóvenes se dirigieron inmediatamente a ver a su abogado que las esperaba ligeramente tenso.

«Sé que tendría…»

«Sí» lo cortó Emma «Debería…pero sabemos que lo ha hecho en nuestro beneficio»

«Si tuviera que volver a hacerlo, haría lo mismo. Sé que ha sido violento para usted» dijo él mirando a Regina «Pero no hay lugar para ese tipo de consideración en mi trabajo»

«Lo sabemos. No lamentamos haberle pedido que se encargase del caso. Estoy bien, ahora sé que puedo encajarlo»

«Perfecto» dijo el abogado con un tono seco, demasiado orgulloso para confesar que había temido por los sentimientos de la joven alcaldesa, a la que le había cogido cariño a su pesar «Vamos a darle una patada en el culo a su madre definitivamente» añadió él caminando hacia la sala de audiencias.

Emma entrelazó sus dedos con los de la morena y arrastró a su compañera tras ella. La audiencia comenzó y Gold atacó inmediatamente llamando a su testigo.

«Llamo a Emma Swan al estrado»

La joven rubia se levantó y se vio obligada a soltar la mano de su compañera. Cuando se sentó, se dio cuenta de que ninguna mirada estaba posada en ella, todos los miembros del jurado, el auditorio, el juez miraban a Regina que, por su parte, tenía los ojos puestos en ella. En el momento en que su compañera se había levantado, la morena se sintió vulnerable y sola en esa gran sala fría. Había mantenido su mano el mayor tiempo posible, después la llevo a su regazo para intentar ocultar su vulnerabilidad. Ruby se la había cogido para tranquilizarla, y Regina le había ofrecido una sonrisa incierta antes de volver a poner su atención sobre la rubia. Emma se alegró al ver que, sin quererlo, su novia había enternecido al jurado. Solo la madre de su compañera la miraba con una oscura mirada solo por tenerla frente a ella.

«Hm, hm» se aclaró la garganta el señor Gold para captar la atención del auditorio «Señorita Swan, ¿cómo conoció a la señora alcaldesa?»

«Fue hace poco más de dos meses. Yo estaba trabajando, llovía mucho esa noche y me refugié en un bar»

«¿Cuál era su trabajo en esa época?»

«Me prostituía»

Murmullos se elevaron en la sala y Regina parecía intentar fusilar a todo el mundo con la mirada para quitarles las ganas de criticar a su prometida. Emma acarició de forma mecánica su vientre y vio a Cora levantar una ceja al verla hacer eso.

«¿La señora alcaldesa lo sabía?»

«Sí, fui suficientemente clara sobre mis intenciones al abordarla»

Ella miró a Cora que apretaba los dientes para contener la cólera que se iba formando en ella.

«¿Cómo reaccionó ella?»

«Me llevo a su casa para proponerme un contrato»

Los murmullos se redoblaron, pero Emma pudo percibir que la estrategia de Gold funcionaba a las mil maravillas. El joven abogado de Cora estaba pálido y buscaba frenéticamente en sus papeles algo para argumentar. Gold sabía que ellos jugarían la baza de su antiguo trabajo para hacer dudar al jurado e incomodarlos. Revelar ellos mismos esos hechos les daba ventaja, eso probaba su sinceridad y podían controlar la manera de presentar la historia.

«¿En qué consistía ese contrato?»

«En un primer momento pensé que ella quería mis servicios…sexuales. Es más estaba contenta porque la deseaba mucho, era unir el trabajo con el placer, en fin…¿la han visto?»

Los miembros del jurado rieron suavemente y Emma se quedó maravillada del éxito de las técnicas de su abogado. Le había costado convencerla para que fuese natural y confesara sus detalles de la historia, pero marchaba muy bien por lo que se veía.

«Sí, por supuesto» dijo divertido Gold. «Pero no es nuestro propósito, limítese a los hechos»

«Perdón, pero es más fuerte que yo cuando hablo de ella. Bueno, me llevó a su casa y me sorprendió invitándome a un vaso de sidra en su sofá. A continuación me explicó en lo que consistiría ese contrato, ella quería que pasase un mes en su casa, que aprendiéramos a conocernos para presentarnos juntas, como novias, en el baile de Storybrooke»

«¿Por qué ese contrato?»

«Protesto, señoría, su relación no tiene nada que ver con el caso»

«Oh, muy bien, entonces, cuando interrogue a la testigo, ¿no hablará de su trabajo?»

«Yo no…»

«Y su trabajo está unido a su relación, creo oportuno que los señores y señoras del jurado sepan en qué consistía verdaderamente»

«Protesta rechazada, responda a la pregunta señorita Swan»

«La finalidad de Regina era tirar las convenciones por tierra. Ella estaba harta de los rumores que circulaban sobre ella. Quería dejar a todos con la boca abierta, y, hay que decirlo, molestar a su madre que no lo soportaría»

«¿Qué no soportaría?»

«Que su hija estuviese con una mujer»

Cora resopló de impaciencia, comenzando seriamente a molestarse.

«¿Insinúa usted que la acusada es homófoba?»

«Sí. A menos que el calificativo de "zorra perversa" no sea afectuoso para ella»

«Protesto, señoría, la acusación busca influenciar al jurado haciendo pasar a mi cliente por antipática»

«Solo enunciamos hemos, su señoría»

«Protesta aceptada, Mr Gold limítese a los actos, el jurado no tendrá en cuenta la última cuestión»

«Bien» dijo Gold

Emma se alegró al ver que su abogado había logrado lo que quería, pues el jurado ya había sido influenciado, algunos miraban a Cora con mirada acusadora.

«Señorita Swan, durante la fiesta, ¿estaba usted aún bajo el contrato?»

«No, Regina puso fin a todo eso, me dio el dinero como si el mes hubiese pasado y me había dado a elegir, retomar mi vida o quedarme con ella. Ya se puede imaginar mi elección» concluyó ella, haciendo reír al jurado «A partir de ese momento, nuestra relación creció, aceptamos nuestros sentimientos. Y después, el resto es pasado»

Una risa discreta recorrió la sala, cada uno comprendiendo, en las palabras de la rubia, lo que quería comprender. Cora estrechaba los dientes y los puños, pareciendo hervir en su interior.

«¿Cómo transcurrió su encuentro con Cora Mills?»

«La primera vez fue en la fiesta, la segunda fue tres días más tarde. La señora Mills fue a casa de Regina para convencerla que me dejara. Eso desembocó en golpes, y tuvo como consecuencia la cicatriz que ella tiene ahora en su labio superior»

«¿Por qué ese golpe?»

«Ella no soportaba que Regina mantuviese que era feliz conmigo»

«Creo que todo está dicho» concluyó Gold «Señor Pan, su testigo»

El joven abogado le lanzó una oscura mirada y se acercó a la rubia.

«Señorita Swan, ¿cuándo tuvo a su último cliente?»

El abogado se giró hacia Gold, esperando que este objetase, pero perdió su sonrisa al ver que no se movía, perfectamente de acuerdo en que su testigo desvelase todo.

«Una semana antes de la fiesta»

«Vean, señoras del jurado, esta bella historia a lo Pretty Woman, destinada a enternecerlas no es más que una masca…»

«Regina lo sabía» le interrumpió Emma

«¿Perdón?»

«Regina lo sabía. Fui honesta con ella, tenía miedo de decirle que no a mi cliente, era un hombre…particular, y no quería enfadarlo hasta el extremo de pagar las consecuencias. En ese momento, Regina y yo no estábamos juntas, y yo no me atrevía a pensar que una mujer como ella pudiese querer a una mujer como yo. Fue después de ese cliente cuando no pudimos ignorar por más tiempo nuestros sentimientos, Regina puso fin a nuestro contrato y ya conoce lo que sigue»

«Bien» dijo el abogado con enfado.

Interrogó a Emma un poco más y abandonó, consciente de que eso no llegaba a nada. La joven rubia se levantó a continuación, tomándose su tiempo, dejando mostrar su vientre como le había indicado su abogado.

«¿Está embarazada?» gritó Cora

«Silencio» exclamó el juez

«Pero entonces vais a romper» continuó ella sin prestarle atención al juez

«No, señora Mills, Regina y yo vamos a casarnos y criar a Henry y a nuestro bebé juntas»

«Nunca» chilló la mujer «Mientras yo viva…»

Mr Pan intentó calmar a su cliente para que no se perjudique más, pero su cólera era muy grande, llevada al paroxismo a causa de ese embarazo.

«Mientras yo viva, nunca mi nombre será manchado por el bastardo de una puta. Me escuchas Regina, te prohíbo que ensucies aún más mi nombre» dijo dándose cuenta de lo que acababa de decir. Se volvió a sentar, obligada por su abogado que suspiró ya vencido.

Emma respondió discretamente ante la sonrisa de Gold y se volvió a sentar al lado de su compañera que entrelazó inmediatamente los dedos, y la besó furtivamente, posando su mano en su vientre.

El juicio terminó, y el jurado solo delibero durante una hora. El presidente del jurado se levantó e inspiró profundamente antes de comenzar

«Después de la liberación, el jurado declara a la acusada, culpable»

Todos los de la parte de la acusación explotaron de alegría. Regina se levantó y abrazó a su compañera dejando bien evidente su alivio. El juez golpeó con su martillo para llamar al silencio y tomó la palabra.

«Cora Mills, se la condena a cadena perpetua y a pagarle a Regina Mills un millón de dólares por daños y prejuicios»

Después, todo transcurrió entre el murmullo de gente que venía a felicitar a la alcaldesa y a su compañera, y a su abogado. Regina abrazo a Gold, para su gran sorpresa, y le agradeció profundamente. Cora intentó llamar a su hija para hablar con ella, pero la morena la ignoró regiamente. Volvieron al coche de la misma manera que el día anterior. A penas hubieron arrancado, Ruby miró a su amiga por el retrovisor.

«¿Y si vamos inmediatamente a la consulta para conocer el sexo del bebé Swan?»

«Oh, Dios mío, sí» gritó Emma «Lo necesitamos»

Su compañera lo confirmó y la ginecóloga pasó a buscar a Henry, dejó a Mary Margaret y a David y las llevó a su consulta.

Henry saltaba como una pulga mientras la mujer preparaba el material.

«Ruby, date prisa» gritó él

«Henry, si me metes presión, sales, ¿entendido?»

El niño resopló y trepó a la cama al lado de su nueva mamá. Se inclinó sobre su vientre y llevó sus manos a su boca como para decirle un secreto.

«Pronto vamos a verte, bebé Swan. Y de esa manera sabremos si pintaremos tu habitación de azul o de rosa, espera voy a preguntar a mamá» él se giró hacia Regina «Mamá, ¿podremos hacerle una bonita habitación?»

«Sí, cariño. Vamos a hablarlo con Emma, pero seguramente será la habitación de invitados que está al lado de la tuya»

«¿No será en la que yo duermo?»

«No, amor, te recuerdo que es la única insonorizada, para Mary, David, Ruby y Graham es mejor»

«No te equivocas» dijo divertida la rubia.

«¿Alguien quiere conocer el sexo del bebé Swan?» los interrumpió la ginecóloga

«Sí» respondieron los tres a la vez.

Ella levantó la camiseta de Emma, aplicó el gel que la hizo temblar y apoyó la sonda. Escucharon rápidamente el latido de su corazón, ese sonido cortaba la respiración de la pareja. Ella se puso a ajustar la imagen y la paró sobre la pantalla.

«Felicidades, señoras, vais a tener una hermosa niña»


	25. Chapter 25

Una felicidad bien merecida

«_Felicidades señoras, vais a tener una hermosa niña_»

«¿Una hermanita?» preguntó tímidamente Henry

«Sí, Henry» respondió Ruby al ver que sus amigas se estaban mirando, sin haber escuchado la pregunta del niño.

«Pero…una chica no juega al fútbol» dijo él desolado.

Las tres mujeres se echaron a reír al escucharlo.

«Depende de cuáles, yo jugaba cuando podía» confesó Emma.

«Pero las chicas en la escuela son tontas, ellas quieren jugar a ser princesas y nosotros debemos hacer lo que ellas dicen, quieren dar besos cuando es asqueroso. Y cuando jugamos el fútbol, dicen que somos malos. No vale, una chica no juega a Zelda, bueno, salvo mamá»

«¿Tú juegas a Zelda?» preguntó Emma

«No, yo…sí, en fin juego por Henry»

«¿Ah sí? ¿Y por qué nunca me devuelves el mando?»

«Te desbloqueo cuando no logras avanzar» se justificó la alcaldesa

«¿Durante dos horas?»

«Yo…no yo…bueno, fuiste tú quien quisiste que jugara contigo, no es mi culpa si me gustó» dijo molesta al ser descubierta.

«Lo sé, pero puedes al menos confesarlo»

«Eres demasiado encantadora» dijo Emma al escucharla refunfuñar de exasperación

«Mira quién fue a hablar» dijo ella, provocando las risas de su compañera.

Regina le golpeó el hombro y se giró hacia su hijo

«En serio Henry, ¿te ha desilusionado saber que tendrás una hermanita?»

«No, pero ¿jugará conmigo?»

«Por supuesto, te va a adorar, y se pegará a ti porque serás su hermano mayor guay y adorado. Querrá jugar contigo porque es tu hermana, y cuando ella crezca, estarás ahí para protegerla, la ayudarás a crecer, le enseñaras los trucos para convencer a Emma cuando yo diga que no a algo. Tendrás la misión de amenazar a los chicos o chicas que le ronden, y cuando ella tenga a alguien, la ayudarás a que nos lo presente y que evite los errores que harían que nosotras tuviéramos ganas de matarlo»

Henry se echó a reír y puso su mano sobre el vientre de la rubia.

«Tienes razón, de hecho, es guay una chica»

«¿Crees de verdad que ellos podrán convencerme cuando tú digas no?» preguntó Emma

Regina no respondió y se conformó con levantar una ceja con expresión cómplice.

«Ya…» concedió la rubia «Es verdad. Bueno, vamos a tener una niña»

«Una pequeñina»

«Una mini Emma»

«Ella va a poder obtener todo de ti» dijo divertida la rubia

«Como su madre» dijo ella inclinándose para besarla.

«Entonces, ¿puedo tener una noche de creps?»

«Noche de creps tendrás» dijo ella en voz bastante alta para que su hijo escuchara.

«¡Guay!»

«¿Con jamón, queso de cabra, miel, tocino, huevos, Nutella, mantequilla de cacahuete, mermelada de fresa, limón…?»

«Oh, calma, calma, tendrás todo lo que te apetezca, pero para, nuestro hijo tendrá un coma diabético solo de escucharte» dijo ella mirando al niño cuyos ojos estaban desorbitados.

«Heu…» resonó la débil voz de la ginecóloga «¿Puedo apuntarme?»

«¿Vendrás sola o con tu lobo?»

«Con mi lobo, si prometes no meterte con él»

«Prometido»

«Ok, entonces»

«Bien, esta tarde a las 19:00. Creo que estarán también Mary y David»

La pareja salió con su hijo, hicieron un alto en la tienda para comparar todos los ingredientes de la velada y volvieron a casa.

«Es divertido tener tanta gente en casa» dijo Regina terminando de preparar un bol indecentemente grande de masa de creps.

«Es fantástico» respondió Emma pegándose a su espalda.

«Solo hay que dejarlo reposar» dijo ella continuando con lo que estaba haciendo a pesar de tener a su compañera aferrada a ella.

«¿No te molesto?»

«No» dijo la morena acariciando su cabeza «Me gusta tener a mi koala aferrado a mi espalda»

«Y, ¿no te gustaría que nos sentáramos en el sofa para que pudieras mimar a tu koala?»

«Emma, Henry podría bajar»

«No digo hacer el amor, solo digo…sentarnos…tú y yo, y disfrutar de estar juntas»

Regina sonrió ante el tono serio de su compañera.

«Oh…sería cruel si rechazara darle un poco de ternura a mi bello koala»

Así que, fueron a sentarse, Emma pegó su espalda al brazo del sillón, sus pies encima. Separó las piernas para invitar a su compañera a instalarse en el hueco. Regina se sentó entre sus piernas, pero cara a cara, pasó sus piernas alrededor de su cintura, sus rodillas alzadas. Emma le sonrió como una adolescente enamorada hasta las trancas y se echó hacia delante para besarla. Levantó el vestido vaporoso de la alcaldesa y, mientras hablaban, comenzó a acariciar su suave pierna.

Hablaban, se decían palabras tiernas, se besaban y se acariciaban castamente. Regina nunca había vivido un momento tan dulce, tan confortable. Extrañamente, comenzó a sentir una intensidad que le cortaba la respiración. Estaba en los brazos de su compañera, y por primera vez en su vida, alguien la quería sin pensamientos ocultos. Emma la rodeaba con su dulzura sin esperar más en ese momento, solo feliz de tenerla para ella en un sencillo momento de la vida, sin fingimientos ni sobreentendidos. La amaba sin contrapartida. Si mañana dijera que ya no quería más sexo, sabía que a su compañera le iba a faltar, pero que no la empujaría, porque más allá del deseo por su cuerpo, ella se había enamorado de su alma. La amaba sin condición, y la gran diferencia en esa historia, es que ella sabía que nunca podría decir "se acabó el sexo". Porque con su hermosa rubia, ella quería todo eso, quería la pasión, la dulzura, el abandono. Quería lo desconocido, la rutina, envejecer juntas.

«Te amo» dijo ella, cortando el discurso que mantenía en su cabeza.

Emma la miró, sorprendida, después sus ojos se dulcificaron y comprendió todo lo que había detrás de esas dos palabras, todos los pensamientos de su futura mujer.

«Te amo» respondió ella.

Y se besaron tiernamente.

«¿Esos son caricias de adultos?» preguntó Henry a su maestra que estaba junto a él en el umbral de la puerta.

«No Henry, esas son caricias de amor. Ven, vamos a dejarlas un rato más a solas»

«¿Van a hacer caricias de adultos?» dijo él con una mueca de asco

«Ah, no Henry, no te preocupes, ellas no harán eso sabiendo que tú estás aquí»

A las 20:00, todos estaban en la gran mesa del salón degustando los creps y riendo juntos. Regina se levantó para ir a buscar la Nutella que se había olvidado y se detuvo un momento a la vuelta, admirando la escena ante sus ojos. Emma se dio cuenta y se levantó para ir hacia ella.

«¿Qué ocurre?»

«Nunca he tenido a tanta gente que quiero en mi casa. Mira a Henry, está lleno de vida, está feliz, despreocupado, vuelve a ser un niño de seis años»

«Podemos hacerlo a menudo si te hace estar tan serena»

«No lo comprendes, ¿sabes cómo eran nuestras comidas antes?»

«No» dijo ella agarrándola por el brazo.

«Había tres posibles maneras, Leopold invitaba a un montón de gente a causa de sus negocios, yo me angustiaba durante tres días preparando todo, intentando adelantar. Él quería que todo fuese perfecto, para mostrar hasta qué punto su mujercita era una buena ama de casa que se ponía a cuatro patas para darle placer. Si se quedaba satisfecho, me dejaba tranquila, si no, si no había estado a la altura, me lo hacía pagar en la habitación. Durante otras comidas, solo estábamos los tres, Henry intentaba atraer su atención, pero Leopold lo enviaba a paseo sistemáticamente, recordándole que no merecía su tiempo. La última situación era la mejor, cuando Leopold estaba en sus "cenas de negocios"…» dijo ella ironizando sobre el término.

«Cenas de negocios de largas piernas, ropa interior de cuero y tarifas exorbitantes»

«Eso es»

«Mujeres como yo»

«No Emma, no digas eso. No lo decía por eso. Te amo, no te estoy criticando…»

«Lo sé Gina. Es un hecho, yo era de esa clase de mujeres. Es mi pasado, no quiero hacer como si no hubiese existido. Continua contándome Gina»

«Esas noches, Henry y yo nos divertíamos, éramos más libres, más serenos. Desde que tú estás aquí, estamos totalmente en calma, seguros. Estamos despreocupados gracias a ti y ahora nos has traído una vida social»

«Ruby y Graham son tus amigos»

«Sí, pero nunca los invitaba, y Ruby nunca se hubiera atrevido a invitarse como lo ha hecho. Hemos comido algunas veces juntas, pero siempre en su casa. Tú nos has despertado, has dado un sentido a nuestras vidas. Te amo»

«Yo también te amo. Yo tampoco tuve esto antes, tenía a Mary, pero es todo. Tú tienes la sensación de que yo te lo he dado todo, pero mírame a mí. De prostituta a sheriff adjunta, tengo una hermana, tengo una mujer, dos hijos y una gran familia de amigos, quería morir cada día, y ahora no pasa una hora en que no tenga una gran sonrisa en mi rostro»

«Deseo hacerte el amor por un largo, largo, muy largo rato»

«¡Hey, gente, la velada ha acabado, recogemos!» gritó la rubia dirigiéndose al salón.

«Emma» gritó Regina riendo «No, todavía quedan muchos creps» dijo ella.

Algunos días más tarde, Emma y Regina estaban en la sala de espera de la consulta de Ruby. La joven morena las recibió y dejó que Emma se instalara en la camilla de examen. Comenzó su examen en silencio y a continuación se colocó mejor en la silla.

«Bien, la altura uterina es buena, el útero está flexible, el cuello largo, la tensión es buena. Toda está bien con lo que respecta a la mamá. ¿La notas moverse?»

«Sí, muy a menudo, sobre todo cuando Regina me habla, después se calma en cuanto Regina toca mi vientre»

«Comienza a reconocer la voz de su mamá, está bien. Normalmente, el bebé se muestra muy activo con respecto al segundo progenitor, es la variación de su día. Si además el segundo progenitor acaricia el vientre, habla tiernamente, cuenta historias o canta, son momentos felices para el bebé»

«¿Eso quiere decir que me quiere?»

«Sí, Regina, te quiere»

Ruby continuó con sus exámenes y vio que todo estaba bien, el corazón del bebé, su desarrollo, todo era perfectamente normal.

«Bueno. Ahora vamos contigo, Regina, después iremos al hospital a realiza la amniocentesis» comenzó la ginecóloga «Conozco todos tus antecedentes ginecológicos, voy directamente a sacarte sangre para hacer una examen hormonal. Ya he enviado tu muestra de orina al laboratorio para hacer un test de ovulación, ver si produces bien la LH que es la hormona que prepara tus ovarios para la ovulación. Después haré una histeroscopia y una biopsia de tu endometrio»

«Ok» dijo Regina sentándose, elevando su manga para la toma de sangre.

«Es…» comenzó Emma sin atreverse a continuar «¿Qué es la hyste..maqui..cosa? Sé que no he estudiado…» dijo ella sin atreverse a acabar.

Regina se dio cuenta de la turbación habitual de Emma, pero estaba conmovida porque, a pesar de su vergüenza, se atrevía a hacer preguntas. Eso probaba hasta qué punto la amaba, comprender lo que le pasaba era mucho más importante que esconder su falta de estudios.

«Me gustaría saber también que quiere decir todo eso» dijo ella tomándole la mano para demostrarle que no era la única que no comprendía.

«Con la histeroscopia voy a mirar directamente el útero y el cuello para diagnosticar eventuales irregularidades de la mucosa. La biopsia se hará tomándote una muestra de tu mucosa uterina, y me permitirá ver si tu útero evoluciona normalmente con relación a tus ciclos menstruales»

«Ok, bien, muy bien» dijo Emma conteniéndose para no caminar ni aquí para allá.

«Cálmate, mi amor. Si soy estéril, no es grave, hace mucho tiempo que lo había aceptado. Si no lo soy, pues mejor»

«Lo sé, te amo»

«Hey, chicas» dijo la ginecóloga «Nada de presión, vamos paso a paso»

Efectuó la toma de sangre, después se dirigió a su mesa de examen que golpeó con la mano para que la alcaldesa se acercara.

«Venga, muéstrame tu coño Regina» dijo ella poniéndose los guantes, para aligerar el tenso ambiente reinante.

«Ruby» gritó la alcaldesa asombrada mientras que se compañera dejaba escapar una gran carcajada «Tu comportamiento es completamente anti profesional»

«Perdón, señora alcaldesa» comenzó ella con la voz afectada «Si me lo permite, tendría usted la amabilidad de hacerme el honor de mostrarme su real vagina para que la examine?»

«Te odio» gruñó ella antes de lanzarle una mirada asesina a Emma que reía a un lado.

«Yo también te amo. Bájate los pantalones, Mills, para que pueda dar una ojeada a tu sala de juegos»

Las risas de Emma redoblaron y la morena resopló mientras se desvestía y se ponía el camisón.

«¿Has decidido usar todos los términos nos profesionales que conoces?»

«¿No te gusta que hable de tu albaricoque?»

«Ruby, haz ya el dichoso examen»

«Atención, te va a dar frío en tu minino» dijo la ginecóloga mostrándole el especulo.

Ella lo untó de lubricante mientras que su amiga se echaba, exasperada. Recobró su seriedad al acercar el instrumento, consciente de los problemas que tenía la morena con todo acto de penetración. Regina había aprendido a calmar sus angustias, consciente de que su ginecóloga actuaba por su bien, pero le era difícil controlarse totalmente y Ruby lo sabía demasiado bien. Sin embargo, hoy, sintió a la joven crisparse ante el contacto, pero permaneció en calma, estrechaba fuertemente la mano de Emma a la que le daba igual, mantenía su mirada fija en los ojos esmeralda de la rubia, y escuchaba las palabras tranquilizadoras que le decía acariciándole los cabellos.

«Aunque seas estéril, si decidimos tener más hijos, yo tendré tantos cuantos sean necesarios para complacerte»

«Te amo» murmuró Regina sonriendo.

Ruby se preguntaba si su amiga le había explicado a su compañera el porqué de su bloqueo, inconsciente de que Emma actuaba simplemente por instinto, imaginándose que el acto de penetración, ya proviniese de un hombre o de un examen ginecológico, podía angustiar a su novia después de todo lo que había vivido.

«En mi opinión todo es normal, ahora haré la biopsia, vas a sentir un ligero malestar, como un pequeño pinchazo, pero será rápido»

Regina asintió y la dejó hacer. Expiró cuando la toma fue terminada y sonrió a su compañera que reaccionó instantáneamente besándole la frente.

«Voy a dar prioridad a todos los análisis, y os llamaré más o menos dentro de cuatro días para daros los resultados. Después, me gustaría que te tomaras la curva de temperatura. Todas las mañanas, sobre las 08:00, tomarás la temperatura y la anotarás en una libreta» dijo ella dándosela «tienes que comenzar el primer día de tu próxima regla hasta el primer día de la siguiente. Eso nos mostrará si tu ciclo es normal. Te daré un termómetro para que te lo pongas en el oído, es super preciso»

«Gracias Ruby» dijo Emma tomándolo mientras Regina se vestía.

A continuación se dirigieron al hospital para practicar la amniocentesis.

«Hoy y mañana te quedas bien metida en la cama, ¿ok? Descansa, deja que los demás se ocupen de ti. Al menor dolor, sangrado u otra cosa, me llamas. Tendré los resultados en tres semanas, pero parece que todo va perfectamente»

Las dos mujeres salieron para volver a casa.

«¿Realmente quieres muchos hijos?» preguntó Regina apenas entraron en el coche.

«Sí, en fin…no lo sé. Dos está bien, pero quizás uno más, si lo deseamos»

«¿Y en qué métodos habías pensado?»

«No lo sé, está la inseminación artificial, tirarme a un tío que conozca en un bar, pero eso no me mola demasiado, quitarle el semen a David…» esto último hizo reír a la morena, imaginándose al pobre hombre secuestrado, asustado al verlas lanzándose hacia su sexo.

«¿Por qué te ríes?»

«Perdón» dijo ella deglutiendo «Nos he imaginado agrediendo al pobre David»

«Eres boba…si no…» retomó ella dulcemente «Está…no lo sé…quizás la adopción»

Regina la escrutó con la mirada comprendido la timidez de su compañera.

«¿Quieres poder ofrecerle a un niño como tú lo que tú nunca tuviste?»

«No lo sé…quizás…si…no lo sé, si tú puedes quedarte embarazada, no desearía privarte de eso si lo deseas, pero…si…»

«Me gustaría que habláramos de todo eso. Ya he tenido un embarazo, y aunque me gustaría vivirlo sin estar sola, creo que me encantaría mucho más ofrecerle un hogar a un niño a quien la vida no le haya sonreído»

Emma paró el coche rápidamente y se tiró sobre su compañera para darle un apasionado beso.

«Te necesito»

«¿Qué? ¿Aquí?» preguntó la alcaldesa mirando por la ventana para si había gente alrededor.

«Aquí, en seguida» respondió la rubia velozmente intentando subir la ropa de su compañera.

Salió de su asiento, echó hacia atrás el asiento del pasajero y se posicionó a sus pies. Le sonrió con lujuria y deslizó su cabeza bajo su ropa.

«Emma, aquí no. Podrían…¡Oh Dios mío!...Emma, podrían vernos» dijo ella mientras sentía su ropa interior siendo apartada y una deliciosa lengua abatirse contra su intimidad. Se agarró desesperadamente a la manivela de la ventanilla.

«Emma, soy…una figura…pública…No…no puedo…¡Oh, Dios mío, no pares!» jadeaba.

Emma gimió contra su sexo y la hizo suspirar de placer, la alcaldesa apoyó su otra mano en la cabeza de la rubia que se insinuaba bajo su ropa. Intentaba más mal que bien colocarse mejor para permitirle profundizar el contacto.

«Voy…¡Oh, Dios mío! Voy…más fuerte…más rápido»

La joven rubia dio algunos lengüetazos suplementarios, enviando a su compañera a los abismos del placer, haciéndola gritar su nombre. Cuando Emma se movió para separarse, sintió que su compañera acentuó la presión sobre su cabeza, como para mantenerla en el sitio.

«Más» murmuró ella, sorprendiéndose a sí misma.

En un principio asustada ante la idea de poder ser vistas, Regina estaba ahora completamente excitada por la situación. Era, sexualmente hablando, la cosa más loca que había hecho en su vida, se lo debía a Emma y quería más.

Gruñó de placer al sentir a su compañera volver a su tarea. Exclamó de gozo sintiendo dos dedos entrar fácilmente en ella y se permitió gemir audiblemente.

«Emma, te amo…Oh, Dios mío, te amo»

Gritaba literalmente, importándole poco que el coche no estuviera insonorizado. En los pocos momentos en que lograba abrir los ojos, no veía a nadie por los alrededores y se dejó hundir en los placeres que desprendía su intimidad.

«Bésame» dijo ella, casi sin respiración después de su segundo orgasmo, ayudando a la rubia a salir de debajo de su ropa.

Emma obedeció con placer y tomó posesión de sus labios, dejándola saborearse en el beso. Regina puso sus manos en sus mejillas y la besó con pasión. Después recorrió su rostro con muchos besos, demostrándole así su gratitud. Después de algunos minutos, Emma volvió a su sitio bajo la mirada perdida de su compañera.

«¿Y tú?»

Emma le sonrió guiñándole un ojo.

«Te dejaré que me sorprendas una vez en casa»

Regina se hundió en sus pensamientos. Su primera emoción fue el pánico. Estaba convencida de ser incapaz de sorprender en la cama, aun menos a una mujer como Emma que era realmente experimentada. Pero rápidamente borró esa angustia pensando en la naturaleza de la rubia, su novia era comprensiva y paciente, si le había dicho eso era porque la creía capaz de lograrlo. La idea de que su novia creyera en ella en su terreno le henchía el corazón y la empujó frenéticamente a buscar una idea.

Emma se divertía con la expresión seria de la morena. Sus cejas estaban fruncidas, sus labios apretados, y su expresión concentrada era adorable. De repente, el rostro de la alcaldesa se relajó y sonrió con orgullo. Acababa de recordar una charla que tuvo con la rubia y sabía cómo sorprenderla. Solo deseaba una cosa, volver a casa.

Una vez en casa, Regina sabía que aún tenían por delante cuatro horas antes de tener que ir a buscar a Henry. La llevó a la habitación mientras la iba besando y la echó sobre la cama.

«Emma, necesito estar segura de que confías en mí»

«Completamente» dijo la rubia temblando de anticipación.

«Ok»

Regina desapareció en su vestidor y regresó con algunas telas de satén negro. Se colocó detrás de ella y le vendó los ojos.

«Si quieres que pares, me lo dices»

Emma asintió sonriendo, temblando de excitación.

La alcaldesa la besó en sus labios y por su rostro mientras le quitaba la camisa. La rubia no lograba creer que su compañera se acordara de la fantasía que le había confesado la primera noche en la que se habían dejado llevar por la pasión. Nunca había pensado que iba a satisfacer esa fantasía tan rápidamente.

Sintió cómo la desvestía, emitió un sonido de placer cuando liberó sus pechos, sus pezones se endurecieron inmediatamente al contacto con el frío.

«Gina» gimió.

La alcaldesa estuvo un momento jugando con ella, retrasando el placer completamente, después comenzó a besar sus labios, sus ojos, su mandíbula, su pecho derecho, su garganta. Cada vez que lo hacía se separaba completamente, para sorprender a su amante sobre su próximo destino. Emma gemía, se sobresaltaba, temblaba. Intentaba agarrase a su compañera para mantenerla contra ella, hasta que Regina consiguió atar sus muñecas al cabecero de la cama.

«Déjate hacer el amor»

Emma gruñó de placer cerrando sus piernas para calmar su deseo.

«Dime si está muy apretado»

«Mmmmm…No, está perfecto, mi amor» murmuró

«Tu corazón late fuerte» susurró Regina besándole el pecho

«Es fuerte ofrecerme de esta manera a ti»

Emma había dicho eso tan suavemente que casi no la escuchó

«Te amo» dijo en su oído

Volvió a comenzar sus caricias y le retiró el pantalón, llevándose con él también el tanga. Se enderezó para admirar el cuerpo de su compañera.

Emma sentía cómo su corazón tamborileaba a una velocidad increíble, esperaba a que Regina hiciera su próximo movimiento, completamente subyugada por la situación. Creyó desmayarse al sentir de repente su cuerpo desnudo tenderse sobre ella.

«¡Oh, Dios mío, Gina!» gruñó mientras asimilaba que su compañera se había desvestido.

La alcaldesa ondeó sobre ella un instante, después se enderezó nuevamente, separó sus piernas, pero decidió darle falsas pistas al tomar una de sus pezones en su boca y comenzar a succionarlo tiernamente. Cosquilleó su ombligo con la punta de la lengua y finalmente, después de estar un minuto sin hacerle nada, se colocó lo más discretamente posible entre sus piernas.

Emma intentaba calmar su respiración para concentrarse en su oído, no tenía idea de la posición de su novia en la habitación, pero elevó violentamente sus caderas cuando sintió una lengua deslizarse a lo largo de su intimidad.

«Ohhhhh, Regina…Regina…» gritó ondeándose

Para su gran satisfacción, la morena comenzó inmediatamente con un juego de caricias con su lengua. Descubría la totalidad de su sexo, sin dar respiro a la rubia que parecía una muñeca de trapo bajo ella.

«Gina…oh, Dios mío, no pares…voy a…creo que voy a…Ahhhh…ahhhhh Gina»

Gritaba como nunca y creyó llorar de felicidad cuando un orgasmo violento hizo temblar todo su cuerpo. Luchaba, tiraba de sus ataduras arqueándose tanto como podía. Regina dejó que se recobrara tranquilamente, después la desató y le quitó la venda. Se acariciaron un momento, después Regina descendió hasta su vientre.

«Buenos días, mi pequeño bebé»

Bebé Swan se movió suavemente en su vientre, haciendo sonreír a las dos mujeres.

«Oh, entonces, bebé Swan, reconoces a mamá» dijo Emma acariciando su barriga.

«¿Mamá? No, es mami»

«Yo soy mami»

«No, con ella tú eres mamá»

«Ni hablar»

«Pero, ¿por qué?»

«Porque tú eres mamá y yo soy mami»

«Pero Emma, eres tú quien…»

«Gina, que pensará Henry si nuestra hija me llama mamá y él mami. Pensará que son diferentes a nuestros ojos. Y no es así»

El brillo en los ojos de la morena era maravilloso de ver.

«Los amo mucho Gina, nuestro hijo ha hecho que nos enamoremos de él»

«Nuestro hijo» dijo deglutiendo de felicidad y estrechándola en sus brazos

«Y además, si ella escucha a Henry llamarnos de una manera, ella lo imitará seguramente. Sabes que así será perfecto porque tengo razón. Quiero que cada uno de nuestros hijos tenga la misma vida»

«Lo será. Te amo Emma»

«Yo también te amo. ¿Y con lo que respecta al nombre?»

«¿Lo has pensado?»

«Un poco»

«A ver»

«He pensado en Emma junior»

«¿En…en serio?»

La joven rubia se echó a reír.

«No, pero la cara que has puesto ha valido la pena»

«Francamente, eres tonta»

«Lo sé. Si no, he pensado en Lisa, Emmanuelle, Alice…»

«Sí, son bonitos» dijo ella no muy convencida

«¿Tienes algún nombre en la cabeza?» preguntó la rubia golpeándole la punta de la nariz

«Quizás…Cuando estaba embarazada, pensé durante mucho tiempo en nombres, Henry era evidente, era por mi padre, y si era una niña…había pensado en…Anna. Me gusta mucho como suena ese nombre, yo…»

«Lo adoro» dijo Emma interrumpiéndola

«¿De verdad?...No estás obligada a darme el gusto»

«No, no, Gina, en serio, me encanta. Anna» dijo ella acariciando su vientre.

Regina se inclinó y besó amorosamente su barriga

«Te amo dulce Anna»


	26. Chapter 26

Historias antiguas

«Espera, aquí hay algo que no va» gritó Emma levantándose precipitadamente.

«¿Qué?» preguntó la alcaldesa, perdida al ser despertada de esa manera en mitad de la noche «Emma, vuelve a acostarte» añadió al ver a su compañera lejos de ella y mirándola con angustia.

«¿Cuándo compraste la cama?»

«¿Qué?»

«La cama, ¿desde cuándo está aquí?»

«Desde…no sé desde cuándo. Varios años»

«Vamos a dormir a la habitación de invitados»

«Emma, ¿qué te pasa? Me gustaría comprender»

«Lo que dijiste ayer»

«¿Qué dije ayer?»

«Dijiste que cuando Leopold no estaba satisfecho con la cena, te lo hacía pagar en el dormitorio…»

Regina suspiró al comprender la turbación de su compañera.

«Emma, es…»

«¿Era en esta habitación? ¿Era en esta cama?»

«Emma no es…»

«¿Lo era?» gritó ella.

Regina se sobresaltó, no estando acostumbrada a que su compañera le gritara. Al verlo, Emma respiró profundamente y tendió la mano hacia ella. Cuando la morena deslizó su mano en la suya, la sacó de la cama.

«Respóndeme por favor»

«Sí»

«Vamos a dormir en la habitación de invitados y mañana compraremos otra cama»

«Emma, yo estoy bien»

«Puede, pero yo no. No estoy bien con esto, y no estoy bien con el hecho de que tú lo estés»

«Ok» dijo Regina acariciándole la mejilla «Mañana compraremos otra»

«Ok» dijo Emma calmándose «Sí, así es mejor»

«Emma…»

«¿Qué?»

«¿Podemos volveré a acostarnos?»

«Oh…eh, sí, por supuesto. Perdón Gina»

Se acostaron la una contra la otra en la habitación de invitados, y Regina rodeó con sus brazos el cuerpo de Emma. Tomo un pecho con cada mano y suspiró de satisfacción besando su espalda.

«¿Qué estás haciendo?»

«Me doy un gusto» dijo ella amasándolos suavemente.

Emma gruñó de placer y empujó sus nalgas contra su compañera.

«Perdóname por haberte despertado en mitad de la noche»

«No pasa nada, corazón. Mientras pueda jugar con ellos, estás perdonada»

«Me gusta cuando estás lanzada» suspiró Emma sintiéndola jugar con sus pezones.

«A mí me gusta que tú me lo hayas permitido al entrar en mi vida»

«¿Sabes lo que he leído en esos libros de gestación que me has comprado?»

«No, ¿qué?»

«En el quinto o sexto mes de embarazo, la mujer se siente bien y cómoda, es un momento ideal para explorar su sexualidad» dijo como si nada.

«Oh…» dijo la alcaldesa deslizando su mano por su vientre «Explorar su sexualidad, dices»

«Hmm, hmmm, sí»

«¿Quién soy yo para negarle algo a la mujer que lleva a mi hija?»

«Sería cruel»

«Demasiado cruel» concedió la alcaldesa, descendiendo inexorablemente la mano.

Comenzaba a deslizar su mano bajo el elástico de su pantalón de pijama cuando sintió a Anna moverse. Detuvo su movimiento, haciendo gruñir de frustración a su compañera.

«Gina…»

«Tengo la sensación de que me dispongo a hacer el amor delante de una guardería»

«Oh…» dijo Emma con expresión reprobadora

«No, ¿estás bromeando? ¿Te gustaría hacer el amor delante de una guardería?»

«Noooo…Una guardería no» dijo ella con culpabilidad.

«¿Un lugar público?»

«Oh, conmigo no, Gina, te encantó lo de ayer en el coche, no lo niegues, era mi cabeza la que mantenías entre tus piernas»

«Emma…» dijo la alcaldesa echándose a reír «Eres terrible»

«Sí, pero me amas»

«Eso sí»

«¿Lo bastante como para hacerme el amor en un lugar público?»

«Emma…» resopló Regina con desgana.

«¿Un restaurante?»

«Ni hablar»

«¿Los baños de un restaurante?»

«Es asqueroso»

«Hey, no digo un Kebab, un lujoso y gran restaurante tiene baños super chic y limpios»

«¿Es una invitación para llevarme a un restaurante?»

«Si aceptas la escapada indecente, yo te invito a donde tú quieras, mi amor»

«Obsesa»

«Un cine, entonces»

«En un…cine» dijo Regina pensándoselo.

Quería luchar con el deseo que nacía en ella. Pero siendo honesta, estaba emocionada ante caricias robadas en la penumbra de un cine.

Emma sonrió y se giró para mirarla a la cara. Deslizó su mano bajo su pantalón y pasó un dedo por su intimidad.

«¿Tendría un oportunidad con el cine?» dijo ella llevándose el dedo a la boca, deleitándose de la excitación de su compañera.

«No me creo que estemos teniendo esta conversación»

«¿Por qué?» preguntó Emma redirigiendo su mano al pantalón de pijama de la morena.

«Porque es…bastante vulgar…y lo peor…es que lo encuentro excitante»

«Hazme el amor» gruñó la rubia

«Anna está despierta y se está moviendo»

«Esto le permitirá saber que su mamá cuida bien de su mami»

«Eres imposible Emma»

«Te deseo tanto, si pudieras sentir hasta qué punto estoy excitada nada más que pensando en ti, hasta qué punto necesito que alivies toda la tensión que tengo. Siento un calor inmenso solo imaginando tus…Ahhh» gritó cuando su amante la puso de espalda sobre la cama para ponerse a horcajadas sobre ella.

«Has ganado» dijo ella inclinándose para besarla «Voy a hacer que grites mi nombre»

«Hmmmmm solo pido eso»

Regina se hundió en ella, devorando sus labios.

«¿Cuánto me deseas?»

«¿Puedo decidir tus gestos?» preguntó la antigua prostituta incrédula.

«Puede ser divertido»

Emma deglutió pensando en su vida, ella todo el tiempo había recibido órdenes en la cama, ver a esa magnífica morena ofrecerse a ella sin un segundo de excitación, eso hacía que se enamorara más que nunca.

«Te amo tanto Gina»

«Yo también te amo»

«Desearía tu boca en mi…en mi…eh…mi»

Regina giró la cabeza al ver a su compañera mostrándose tímida por primera vez desde que estaban juntas.

«Hazlo otra vez»

«¿El qué?»

«Girar la cabeza de esa manera. Es muy adorable»

«Creo que voy más bien a hacer lo que me pedías hace unos segundos»

Regina comenzó a descender sus besos para alcanzar su intimidad. Emma no se lo podía creer, comenzó entonces a darle pequeñas órdenes para ver la reacción de su novia.

«Acaricia…hmmm…Puedes acariciar mis pechos»

La alcaldesa obedeció.

«Rodea mis pezones con tus dedos. Hmm, suave, sí…así…Gina…» gimió ella «Dedos»

Regina la penetró con un dedo y tomó su clítoris con la boca.

«Oh, Dios mío. Más…Gina…ahhhh»

Gritó al sentir otro dedo introducirse en ella y deslizó su mano hacia la larga cabellera morena para mantenerla en su lugar. Sintió a su amante sonreír pegada a su sexo y redoblar sus íntimas caricias.

«Con tus dientes» se atrevió la rubia después de un momento «Mordisquea…suavemente Oh…oh dios mío» exclamó cuando la morena la obedeció con dulzura.

Era un gesto que Emma amaba particularmente, pero que nunca se atrevía a pedir, porque pocas eran las amantes que lo hacían con suficiente dulzura y fuerza para darle placer. Pero Regina, que tenía miedo de hacerle daño, puso toda su ternura en ese acto y lo volvió perfecto. Emma gozó casi inmediatamente arqueando sensualmente.

«¿No te he hecho daño?»

Emma la miró y la atrajo para besarla apasionadamente.

«Has estado perfecta. Ha sido increíble. Te amo, gracias, gracias, gracias» dijo ella cubriéndola de besos «Aún tengo ganas de ti»

Regina rio y recomenzó a hacerle el amor. Después de casi tres horas de pasión, la alcaldesa estaba agotada. La rubia era insaciable, permanentemente arrasada por su deseo y sus hormonas enloquecidas. Su compañera le hizo el amor hasta el agotamiento. Lo había hecho de todas las formas que conocía: las tijeras, loto, 69, el perro, sobre ella, bajo ella y tantas otras. Fue un verdadero maratón al que se habían lanzado, pero comenzaba a cansarse. La llevó una vez más al orgasmo, maniobrando a cuatro patas encima de ella, su dulce piel olivácea brillante de sudor, sus cabellos pegados a su rostro.

Ella se derrumbó a su lado, rota de cansancio, y se sirvió de su brazo para secar el sudor de su frente.

A su lado, Emma suspiró de placer.

«Gina»

«No, no puedo más, si debo mover un solo dedo, voy a morir de agotamiento»

«He tenido nueve orgasmos. Creo que me es suficiente. Te amo» dijo ella dándose la vuelta para besarla.

«Derhumpff»

Miró a su compañera y se dio cuenta de que ya se dejaba caer en un sueño bien merecido. Ella suspiró, plenamente satisfecha, y se acurrucó contra ella antes de dormirse ella también.

Cuando Regina abrió los ojos, le dolía todo el cuerpo, pero se sentía feliz. Notó los labios de su compañera en su oreja y rio.

«¿No me digas que aún tienes ganas?»

«¿De ti? Siempre. Pero esta noche me has satisfecho plenamente. Solo tengo miedo de no haberte satisfecho a ti»

«¿A mí? Por supuesto que sí, Emma. He tenido tres orgasmos, y eso me es suficiente. Ahora si tienes a bien soltarme, voy a ducharme»

«No, quédate conmigo»

«Pero apesto, Emma»

«Hueles a sexo» dijo ella oliendo sus cabellos

«Estoy pegajosa, apesto, necesito ducharme, mi amor»

Se soltó de su agarre, gruñendo cuando sus músculos doloridos protestaron, y se dirigió hacia el cuarto de baño, moviendo exageradamente sus nalgas para el placer visual de su amante. Una vez duchada, salió vestida y se inclinó sobre la rubia para besarla.

«Voy a trabajar, amor. Descansa, vuelvo sobre las cinco, no dudes en mandarme un mensaje si necesitas cualquier cosa»

«No quiero que te vayas»

«Tengo que trabajar. Y con los huesos rotos gracia a ti»

«Yo también debería trabajar»

«No, tú te quedas en la cama, David va a coger a un sustituto hasta que des a luz y termine tu permiso de maternidad»

«Soy un desastre, trabajo con él apenas hace un mes y voilà, ya de baja»

«A David no le importa, y sabemos todos que tú eres buena en tu trabajo, pero de momento debes poner atención en ti y en Anna. Y además, la semana que viene Henry está de vacaciones»

«¿De verdad?»

«Sí»

«Genial»

Durante los días siguientes, las cosas volvieron a la normalidad. Mary Margaret y David habían vuelto al trabajo y se habían mudado a casa de sheriff. Regina, Emma y Henry se habían adaptado completamente, la vida de familia se organizaba con una desenvoltura increíble ahora que no eran solo los tres. Regina estaba pendiente de todos los deseos de su novia, más enamorada y dedicada que nunca. Obedecía a todos sus caprichos, como ir a buscar mangos a las seis de la mañana antes de ir a trabajar. Le daba masajes en la espalda que empezaba a dolerle, le daba una crema contra las estrías, la llevaba a todos los sitios a los que quería ir.

Emma estaba en su sexto mes de embarazo y lo llevaba bien, había arreglado su habitación para hacer una nueva estancia, llena de nuevos muebles. Con la ayuda de David, Mary y Ruby, habían pintado de diversos tonos de rosa y violeta una de las habitaciones de invitados que sería ahora la habitación de Anna. Aprovechaba de sus tardes solas para localizar tiendas, ver dónde quedaban y volver con su compañera para hacer las comprar juntas. Cuando compraba algo sola, mandaba un mensaje a su compañera para su validación. Deseaba vivir esa aventura con ella, implicando a su novia en la menor de las decisiones.

Regina se divertía mucho con su comportamiento, consciente de que la rubia hacía todo eso sin pensarlo mucho, solo porque era así como ella imaginaba las cosas, simplemente. Una noche, Emma estaba en la casa, ocupada pintando un mueble de rosa palo cuando tocaron a la puerta. Abrió y descubrió a una joven rubia en el umbral.

«¿Ashley? ¿Usted es Ashley, verdad?» preguntó la rubia acordándose de que su compañera le había dicho que la había invitado a tomar un café.

«Hm…sí» dijo la joven «Deseaba ver a Regina, ella me ha…»

«Invitado, me acuerdo. Ella no está, volverá dentro de media hora. ¿Quiere entrar y esperarla?»

«Sí» respondió la joven triturando nerviosamente sus manos «Sé que he llegado muy pronto, perdóneme»

«No pasa nada, no hago nada especial a lo largo del día. ¿Un café? ¿Té? ¿Chocolate?»

«Un café, gracias»

Emma se marchó a prepararlo y volvió con una taza que le tendió, mientras ella se sentaba en el sofá con una taza de chocolate.

«Siéntese»

«Oh…heu…sí»

«Gracias otra vez por su testimonio en el juicio. Contó mucho para ella»

«Está bien…está bien. Yo…eso compensará mis errores, pero…Espero…quizás un poco»

«No esté tan nerviosa» dijo Emma sonriendo, sin comprender demasiado el estado de la joven. «Regina ahora es feliz, y desea dejar el pasado atrás, le está muy agradecida por estar a su lado»

«¡Soy yo!» dijo una voz proveniente de la puerta de la entrada «Estoy cansada, voy a preparar café, Ashley no tardará en lle…gar. ¡Ashley!» exclamó la alcaldesa al ver a su antigua amiga.

«Buenos días Regina» dijo ella levantándose.

Se quedaron un momento mirándose sin moverse y fue finalmente Regina quien la abrazó rápidamente. La estrechó contra ella y se separó inmediatamente para sonreírle.

«Gracias por lo que hiciste»

«Os voy a dejar» dijo Emma besando furtivamente a su novia.

«Puedes quedarte»

«No, creo que tenéis muchas cosas de las que hablar»

Regina la besó y se fue a sentar al lado de Ashley. Ninguna hablaba, incómodas de volver a verse después de tanto tiempo.

«Entonces, hmm…¿qué ha sido de tu vida?» comenzó la morena

«Tengo una tienda de trajes de novia»

«¿De verdad? Entonces, quizás me veas pasar por tu tienda»

«¿Y eso?»

«Emma y yo vamos a casarnos. No inmediatamente, estamos comenzando con los preparativos, esperaremos el nacimiento de nuestra hija y algunos meses más tarde nos casaremos. Emma quiere recuperar su línea» dijo ella riendo.

«Oh…vais a casaros. Está muy bien» respondió ella dulcemente.

«¿Algo va mal?» preguntó la alcaldesa al ver la expresión pensativa de la rubia

«No, no, solo es que…me doy cuenta de que es demasiado tarde»

«¿Demasiado tarde para qué?»

«Para volver. ¿Te acuerdas del día en que nos vimos por última vez?»

«¡Cómo para olvidarlo!» dijo ella con amargura

«Me dijiste "te amo"»

«También me acuerdo de haber suplicado que no me reprocharas las manipulaciones de mi madre»

«Lo sé, y lo siento tanto. Pero me dijiste "te amo" y desde ese día, nunca he dejado de preguntarme si ese sentimiento era algo más que de amigas. Esa mirada, siempre me ha perseguido, cómo…»

«Sí» la interrumpió Regina «Cuando te dije "te amo", no era amistad, estaba enamorada de ti, ver que iba a perderte me hizo comprender»

«Yo también te amaba»

«No, si me hubieras amado, no te habrías ido sin una mirada. Escucha Ashley, todo eso es pasado, ya no tengo esos sentimientos, era un capricho de juventud, me he dado cuenta de que es Emma la única persona a la que he amado»

«Aún te amo»

«¿Por qué ahora? ¿Por qué haces esto?»

«Porque estos sentimientos me corroen»

«No, no es verdad, ¿por qué no viniste antes, cuándo mi marido murió?»

«Siempre he tenido demasiado miedo»

«¿Por qué ahora?»

«Cuando tu abogado me llamó, no dudé en venir a testificar. Volver a verte, me ha hecho recordar todo, todo lo que había guardado muy adentro ha salido»

«Estoy con Emma. Ella es mi vida, esperamos una hija, somos una familia»

«No te pido nada. Solo pienso que al confesártelo, puedo seguir adelante»

«Te lo deseo»

Un silencio incómodo se estableció entre ellas antes de que Ashley sacara otro tema.

«Entonces, eres alcaldesa»

«Sí, trabajo de poder, mi madre lo adora»

«Espero que en lo oscuro de su celda se esté mordiendo las uñas»

«Yo también lo espero»

Siguieron charlando un rato, finalmente Ashley se levantó para marcharse.

«Me gustaría invitarte a comer»

«Yo…»

«A ti y a tu prometida, si eso te tranquiliza. Me gustaría…no sé…retomar los lazos»

«¿Por qué no?»

Tan pronto como la joven se marchó, Regina subió a buscar a Emma que se había quedado dormida sobre una mecedora instalada en la habitación de Anna. Se colocó despacio en sus rodillas, poniendo cuidado en su vientre y se acurrucó contra ella.

«¿Cómo ha ido?» preguntó la rubia adormilado

Ella le contó la conversación y se sintió feliz al ver que su compañera no estaba angustiada. Emma estaba perfectamente en calma teniendo en cuenta la situación.

«No ha habido suerte, Ashley, Emma ocupa el sitio»

«Eres tonta»

«¿Crees que volverá a la carga?»

«No lo sé…No me dio esa sensación. Me ha molestado que me dijera eso después de tanto tiempo»

«Estaba asustada, los sentimientos amorosos son a veces difíciles e imprevisibles. Lo importante es que respete tu negativa y que no insista más»

«Ya veremos»

Al día siguiente, Regina, que había dejado libre su tarde, llegó a la casa cargada de revistas.

«¿Qué es todo eso?»

«La semana que viene es el cumpleaños de Henry, y me gustaría hacer algo grande. Tenemos trabajo para rato»

Emma se levantó excitada y corrió detrás de su compañera que ya subía a su habitación.

«¿De verdad vamos a organizarle una gran fiesta?»

«Sí, Henry se ha abierto tanto, tengo la esperanza de que una fiesta de cumpleaños le guste»

«Puedo llamar a Mary para saber si ella ha oído campanas»

«Nunca habla de su cumpleaños»

«Por eso, si este año ha hablado, tal vez quiera decir que está preparada para una fiesta»

«Ok, llámala»

_«Hola Emma, ¿qué tal?»_

_«Misión de investigación»_

_«¿Nombre en clave?»_

_«Babycumpleaños. Henry cumplirá siete años la semana que viene, ¿ha hablado de ello?»_

_«Sí, me ha pedido que lo apunte en el calendario de la clase. Mi compañera me ha dicho que es la primera vez que lo pide»_

_«Genial, vamos a organizar una fiesta hum…»_

«El próximo domingo» dijo Regina «Es justo el día de su cumpleaños. Ellos están invitados»

_«El próximo domingo, David y tú estáis invitados»_

_«Perfecto, me lo apunto»_

_«Besos Mary»_

_«Besitos mami Emma»_

«Ha hablado en el colegio, he pedido que lo apunten en el calendario de los cumpleaños»

La sonrisa sobre el rostro de la alcaldesa iluminó instantáneamente la estancia.

«Así que haremos una super fiesta»

«¿A quién quieres invitar?»

«De adultos, Ruby, David, Mary Margaret. Y de niños, mientras esté Grace, Henry estará feliz»

«¿Solo puedes invitar a un niño?»

«No, conozco a aquellos con los que se lleva bien. Voy a hablar con sus padres y decirles que la fiesta es una sorpresa para Henry y que es necesario que guarden el secreto»

«¿Puedo llamarles yo también?»

«Sí»

«Oh, genial» dijo ella corriendo hacia el teléfono, feliz por poder hacer las cosas que hacen los padres «Pero…¿cómo me presento?»

«Como Emma, la segunda mamá de Henry»

«¿Me creerán?»

«Por supuesto» dijo Regina levantando la cabeza de la lista de números «Hice actualizar la lista, cada padre la ha recibido y ahora saben que Emma Swan es la otra mamá de Henry»

«¿De verdad?» dijo ella con lágrimas en los ojos

«Sí, mi amor»

Emma secó las lágrimas de felicidad que perlaban sus ojos y se inclinó para besarla.

«¿A quién llamo?»

«A los que te he subrayado en amarillo» respondió ella pasándola una parte de la lista.

Cada una llamó a los padres respectivos, Emma tuvo que batallar un poco más porque algunas madres se mostraban bastante curiosas y deseosas de saber más sobre ellas. A continuación, se ocuparon de organizar juegos y actividades para tener entretenidos a una quincena de niños toda una tarde. Recogieron todo y fueron juntas a buscar a Henry al colegio para llevarlo a jugar a un parque cercano a la casa. Regina había llevado su cámara de fotos y no dejaba de inmortalizar a su novia jugando con su hijo.

«Yo quiero sacar una foto, querría una foto de mis mamás en mi mesilla de noche»

Regina sonrió al ver la sonrisa bobalicona que se plasmaba en el rostro de la rubia. Se colocó detrás de ella y apoyó su cabeza en su hombro, sus manos en su vientre. Pidieron a una mujer que estaba paseando si podría sacarles una foto a los tres juntos y el día continuó así, lleno de risas y de alegría.

Algunos días más tarde, Regina y Emma estaban tranquilamente comiendo cuando tocaron a la puerta con fuerza. Fueron a abrir y se dieron de cara con Ashley que parecía asustada.

«¿Qué ocurre?» preguntó la morena dejándola pasar

«Señorita Swan, ¿conoce usted a una tal Tamara Milton?»

«Por desgracia sí, ¿por qué?»

«¿Quién es?» preguntó la alcaldesa

«La única mujer de la que me enamoré»

«¿Aquella que actuaba bajo las órdenes de su compañero?»

«Esa misma»

«¿Por qué hablas de ella?» preguntó girándose hacia Ashley, mientras deslizaba instintivamente su mano en la de la rubia

«Me ha abordado en un café, me ha dicho que deberíamos ser amigas porque teníamos un interés común»

«¿Cuál?»

«Recuperar a la mujer que amamos rompiendo vuestra pareja»

Contra todo pronóstico, Emma estalló en una carcajada.

«¿Es esa tu reacción?»

«Perdón, mi amor, pero…Es tan típico de su parte ese tipo de comportamiento. Si tú supieras, no es la primera vez que lo intenta, me envió mensajes diciéndome que había roto con su novio… Neal, creo. Lloraba para que volviera con ella. Ha intentado amenazarme diciéndome que iba a revelar mi trabajo a cada persona que yo me encontrara a lo largo de mi vida. Nunca he hecho caso, ni he respondido a ninguno de sus mensajes. Creí que se había cansado…aparentemente no»

«¿Qué te ha dicho?» preguntó Regina a Ashley.

«Que nosotras podríamos aliarnos, le seguí la corriente para saber hasta dónde quería llegar, para sacarle el máximo de información y contároslo. Regina, te aseguro que yo no quiero hacerte daño, yo te…»

«Lo sé. No temas, lo sé, y te agradezco que hayas venido a contárnoslo. ¿En qué piensas?» preguntó a Emma que parecía pensativa.

«Pienso que es mi ocasión de vengarme de ella de una buena vez por todas. Su traición fue lo peor que nunca viví y continúa intentando amargarme la vida. ¿Y si le pagamos con la misma moneda? ¿Y si nos vengamos de una vez por todas para quitarle las ganas de meterse en nuestras vidas?»

«Cuéntame más»


	27. Chapter 27

Venganza y celebración

«Dime más»

«Primeramente, Ashley, ¿podría contarnos exactamente lo que ha pasado?»

«Sí» dijo la joven acompañándolas al salón donde se sentaron.

«Vino a verme al día siguiente del día en que vine aquí. Me dijo que me había visto en el juicio, y salir llorando de allí» dijo ella turbada «Comprendió mis sentimientos hacia ti y me explicó que Emma y ella estaban hechas la una para la otra, que solo necesitaba ayuda para hacérselo comprender»

«¿Estaba ella en el juicio?»

«Sí, bueno, por fuera, esperaba cruzarse contigo y deseaba ver a Regina con sus propios ojos para ver si vuestra relación era real. Me dijo que sabía cómo disuadirte de salir con Emma»

«¿Cómo?» preguntó la alcaldesa «¿Diciéndome que Emma era prostituta?»

«Exactamente»

«Bueno, quiero que se le quiten las ganas de acorralarme»

«Si yo…si necesitáis ayuda, quiero participar»

«Ya veremos, si la necesitamos, no dudaremos» dijo Emma.

Ashley les sonrió y se retiró, dejando sola a la pareja.

«¿Qué tienes en la cabeza, mi amor?»

«Tengo ganas de quitarles las ganas de fastidiarme. No sé todavía exactamente cómo, pero debemos golpear fuerte, ella debe comprender que no hay ni la más mínima posibilidad de que vuelva con ella»

Las dos mujeres se quedaron pensando durante un rato en diversos planes, sin llegar a nada que las satisficiera verdaderamente. Enfadadas por no encontrar nada, Regina propuso un baño, lo que levantó inmediatamente la moral de la rubia. Emma quiso sentarse detrás, pero la alcaldesa no la dejó, pretextando que, estando embarazada, era más práctico que ella se pusiera delante. La joven sheriff cedió y se colocó entre los brazos acogedores de su novia.

Regina cogió una esponja, le echó gel de baño y comenzó a dedicarse a enjabonarla con amor. Emma suspiró de satisfacción y de bienestar relajándose completamente en sus brazos.

«Quizás tenga una solución» dijo ella

«¿Cuál?» preguntó la alcaldesa pasando la esponja por sus brazos

«Si entrara en su juego diciéndole que quiero buscar a Neal y una vez llegado el momento, lo provoco, estoy segura que los celos la van a devorar»

«Ni hablar»

«Gina…»

«No, Emma. No deseo que vayas a su encuentro, sería lanzarte a la boca del lobo, ¿qué tendrías que hacer para que ella te creyera? No, no, yo no lo soportaría. Yo no puedo….no puedo»

«Gina, no haría nada, ni siquiera podría besarlo. Te amo, tú eres mi mujer, solo quiero tus labios sobre los míos. Solo quiero hacérselo creer, interpretar a la chica que no está segura, que quiere una prueba de confianza, después una vez con Neal volverla celosa dándole la impresión de que él me interesa más que ella. Eso la va a sacar de sus casillas, vendrá una pelea y ella me dejará en paz»

«¿Y si las cosas no salen como has pensado? Estás embarazada. Y además, nadie puede asegurar que te deje en paz después de eso»

«¿Y si hago que me amenace y lo grabo todo?»

«Si te amenaza, querrá decir que estará muy enfadada y que Anna y tú estáis en peligro»

«¿Y si David y Graham están escondidos para tenderle una emboscada?»

«Si eso llegara a pasar, yo también estaría escondida con ellos»

«De eso nada, podría ser peli…groso»

«Estamos de acuerdo, así que no, no correrás ningún riesgo»

«Gina, ella va a destrozarnos la vida»

«Vamos a salir adelante, antes que nada tienes que relajarte. Anna necesita que su mami le envíe buenas vibraciones» dijo ella pasando la esponja por el redondo vientre de su compañera.

Enrolló las piernas alrededor de las de la rubia y pasó sus brazos alrededor de sus hombros.

«De momento, tienes todo mi amor alrededor de ti, casi dos metros de piernas y menos de dos metros de brazos para cuidarte»

«Gina, ¿estás interpretando Pretty Woman o son cosas mías?»

«Sí…un poco…» dijo ella tímidamente «Desde que siento lo que siento por ti, yo…me he dicho que somos un poco…Pretty Woman versión lésbica»

Emma se echó a reír, provocando un malestar en su compañera que enseguida percibió.

«No me rio de ti, mi amor. Me rio porque la noche en que me propusiste ese contrato, cuando se lo conté a Mary, su primer frase fue "Parece un plan a lo Pretty Woman versión lésbica" Y esa noche nos pusimos a ver la película. Me parece genial que hoy nos compares con esa ficción»

Regina besó su cuello mientras pasaba la esponja por sus pechos.

«Te amo» le susurró al oído

«Yo también te amo»

Se fueron a acostar, pero ninguna concilió el sueño, pensando en el plan que llevarían a cabo. La alcaldesa se acurrucó contra la rubia que rompió el silencio de la noche.

«Sola es imposible, necesitamos ser dos para que el plan funcione»

«¿Tienes una idea?»

«Sigo con la misma. Pienso que volverla celosa puede hacerla enfadar y decir cosas de las que se arrepienta después»

«¿Y por qué no un ataque más psicológico?»

«¿Qué quieres decir?»

«Investiguemos, desenterremos sus fantasmas y utilicémoslos contra ella. Si tenemos material para hacerle cantar o para mostrarle que podemos ser una amenaza, ella misma se alejará. Es una estrategia clásica en política para alejar a los adversarios demasiando molestos. Mi madre lo hacía todo el tiempo, no estoy orgullosa de usar una de esas técnicas, pero si eso puede hacer que nos deshagamos de ella…»

«Es una idea genial, mi amor. Si ve que podemos ser peligrosas para ella, nos dejará en paz. Ella es pesada, acosadora, apremiante, pero también muy cobarde»

«Entonces, mañana atacamos, investigamos sobre ella para ver qué nos puede servir»

«Sí, habrá que pedirle ayuda a David y a Graham, ellos quizás tengan contactos apropiados»

«Mr Gold quizás…»

«¿Crees que es una buena idea mezclarlo en esto?»

«¿En serio lo preguntas? Un plan maquiavélico que mezcla chantaje, miedo y ajuste de cuentas, es como ofrecerle un traje de princesa a una niña»

Emma se echó a reír bajo la mirada inquisitiva de su novia.

«¿Qué?»

«En primer lugar, si me hubieras ofrecido un traje de princesa cuando era pequeña, habría llorado de rabia, y en segundo lugar, Mr Gold y traje de princesa en la misma frase, mi cerebro me ha puesto delante una imagen orgásmica»

«Eres tonta» dijo la alcaldesa, golpeándola suavemente.

La joven rubia de repente resopló de dolor llevándose sus manos a su vientre.

«Ahuu, esa ha sido fuerte» dijo haciendo alusión a las patadas de su bebé.

Regina apoyó sus manos en su vientre, localizó la zona donde Anna golpeaba y se puso a masajear la zona mientras hablaba para calmarla.

«Vamos, Anna, vuelve a dormirte, pequeño ángel, mamá y mami están aquí para ti»

Sintió un nuevo golpe violento contra su mano y Emma se crispó de dolor, ella continuó veinte minutos sin éxito, cada golpe hacía resoplar a la rubia un poco más.

«¿Por qué no se calma? ¿Y por qué golpea todo el tiempo en el mismo sitio?»

«Quién sabe» respondió la morena con voz tranquilizadora «Una pesadilla, una angustia, una mala postura, un enfado»

Ella continuó dándole un masaje y al ver que nada funcionaba, comenzó a cantar con voz dulce

«_La historia eterna, que nunca se creería»_

Emma sonrió al reconocer la canción de "La bella y la bestia" y cerró los ojos para disfrutar de la voz melodiosa de su compañera.

«_De dos desconocidos, que un acción imprevista, acerca en secreto_»

La joven rubia suspiró de felicidad pensando que era un poco la historia de ellas lo que Regina cantaba. Así como su hija se había calmado, ella se dejó acunar por la melodía y se durmió con la sonrisa en los labios. Regina la tapó y la besó tiernamente antes de dormirse ella también pegada a su cuerpo.

Cuando se despertó por la mañana, la alcaldesa frunció el ceño al encontrar la cama vacía a su lado. Escuchó un ruido en el cuarto de baño y fue a ver. Creyó derretirse al ver a su compañera en ropa interior delante del espejo. La rubia acariciaba su vientre, mirándose en un sentido, después en el otro. Regina se apoyó en el dintel de la puerta, observando a su novia que se familiarizaba con su nuevo cuerpo. Emma cogió un metro que desenrolló para medir el contorno de su cintura. Volvió a acariciar su ombligo con la punta de los dedos y suspiró de satisfacción.

«Eres hermosa» dijo al cabo de un momento

Emma la miró a través del espejo y le ofreció una tímida sonrisa que cortaba la respiración. Regina se colocó detrás de ella sin romper la mirada. Ella posó sus manos en su vientre y hundió su cabeza en su cuello. Sintió a Emma moverse y miró lo que estaba haciendo. Rio al ver que cogía su teléfono.

«¿Un mensaje urgente que enviar?»

«Una foto que tomar»

La alcaldesa enrojeció como siempre que su compañera quería tomar fotos de las dos juntas. Reposó la cabeza en su cuello, besando su piel.

«Es perfecta» dijo Emma enseñándosela

«Envíamela»

«¿Por qué?»

«Porque me encanta ver fotos tuyas cuando estoy en el despacho»

«¿Para hacer qué?» la pinchó la rubia

«Me ayuda a motivarme cuando la jornada se alarga»

«¿No has entendido mi alusión?»

«Sí…Solo he hecho como que la ignoraba»

«Aguafiestas»

«Obsesa»

«¿Ganas de un cine?»

«Desesperante» resopló la morena mordisqueándole el lóbulo de la oreja.

Finalmente cesó toda atención y se sentó en el borde la bañera.

«Voy a llamar a Graham y Mr Gold para pedirles que nos ayuden a buscar información sobre Tamara. ¿Puedes tú pedirle a David que haga lo mismo?»

«Sí, aprovecharé para pasar a verlo al despacho y buscar yo también un poco. Me canso de estar aquí»

«Ok, y esta noche comenzaremos a preparar la fiesta de Henry. Me gustaría que nos concentráramos primero en el cumpleaños. Podremos patearle el culo a tu ex después»

«Estoy completamente de acuerdo»

«Necesito eso, un momento de tranquilidad, mimar a Henry, verlo feliz»

«He dicho que estoy de acuerdo. Vamos a prepararle la fiesta de sus sueños»

Se separaron para, una, ir al trabajo, y la otra ir a ver a su colega. Emma intentó comenzar la investigación sobre Tamara, pero pronto se encontró, sin comprender cómo, en una página que vendía todo lo necesario para una perfecta piña colada.

«Quizás podríamos alquilar un pony»

David se sobresaltó al escucharla romper el silencio de repente.

«¿Para ponerle una trampa a Tamara necesitas un pony?» preguntó incrédulo

«No…» dijo ella molesta «Para el cumpleaños de Henry el domingo»

«AHHHH. No te había entendido. El ya cabalga con su madre, no lo volverá loco»

«Es verdad. ¿Qué tal una búsqueda del tesoro?»

«Mejor. ¿De qué tipo?»

«Ponemos a los niños en grupos de dos o tres, cada adulto les propone una cosa para hacer, una vez que el grupo lo logre, gana una estrella de color y el primer grupo que consiga todas las estrellas gana algún cosa»

«Estoy seguro de que eso les gustará mucho, pero será mejor que lo hables con Regina»

«Oh…ok» dijo ella comprendiendo que su amigo intentaba trabajar. «Y entonces, ¿cómo es Mary en la cama? Voraz, lo sé, pero nunca había tenido la oportunidad de saber por boca de sus novios sus talentos…»

«Emma, cállate» gritó David hundiendo en su escritorio «Eso no es asunto tuyo»

«Claro que sí, ella siempre me contaba lo que los chicos le hacían, lo que ella sentía, pero nunca tuve la otra versión»

«Es…Emma, no, eso no te incumbe, no te diré nada»

«Pfff…» resopló Emma concentrándose en su PC.

Teclearon en silencio, cada uno en su lugar, hasta que David rompió el silencio.

«¿Ella te ha…hmmm…Mary Margaret, te ha…hablado…de…mí?»

«Ahhh…¿Queremos saber, eh?» dijo ella victoriosa

«No te hagas la listilla y solo responde» cortó molesto

«No sé…quizás…depende…¿qué tienes para ofrecerme?»

«No lo sé…¿Ayudarte a pillar a Tamara, cuidar de Henry cuando sientas ganas de tirarte encima de su madre, recoger en el trabajo tus pedidos dudosos?»

«Oh, mierda, ¿has recibido algo para mí esta semana?»

«No lo sé…quizás…depende…¿Qué tienes para ofrecerme?» dijo él citándola.

«Entre sus amantes, eres el que tiene el pene más grande, eres el único con el que ha tenido un orgasmo cada vez que lo habéis hecho y lo que haces con tu lengua la vuelve completamente loca»

David abrió desorbitadamente los ojos antes de sonreír, a su pesar, de oreja a oreja. Sin decir nada más, se levantó y sacó una caja que le tendió.

«¿Qué es?» preguntó él «Para que hicieras que te lo mandaran aquí, debe ser especial»

«Es un regalo para Gina, pero no sé si le va a gustar…No, no es un arnés, sé que está todavía muy lejos, incluso de imaginarlo»

«Prefiero no saber, sí, la ignorancia es lo mejor»

Emma se echó a reír y volvió a su búsqueda hasta que fue la hora de volver con su compañera. Entró en casa, escondió la caja en el fondo del armario y descendió rápido cuando Regina estaba entrando.

«Emma» escuchó gritar desde el hall

«Voy» respondió ella apurando el paso

Apenas llegó ante su compañera, se lanzó a sus brazos para besarla apasionadamente.

«Emma…¿a qué se debe este recibimiento?» dijo la alcaldesa antes de retomar de nuevo sus labios.

La rubia gimió en su boca y le rozó con la punta de la lengua para pedir acceso. Le fue inmediatamente concedido y Regina se apoyó completamente en ella.

«Estoy ansiosa por ser su mujer Regina Mills»

«Y yo por decirle que sí Emma Swan»

«He intentado hacer averiguaciones sobre Tamara durante todo el día, pero siempre iba a dar con páginas sobre fiestas para niños»

«Yo también» respondió la morena echándose a reír «Es más…hmm…he hecho algunas compras para el domingo»

Emma ayudó a su compañera a descargar el coche, constatando el gasto realizado.

«Entonces resumiendo, tenemos helio, globos, toneladas de caramelos, con los que hacer doscientos pasteles diferentes, un trampolín que hay que montar, disfraces para los niños, cotillones y regalos» dijo la rubia observando todo lo que habían subido a su dormitorio.

Regina se mordía una uña con expresión culpable, enarbolando una sonrisa crispada dándose cuenta de la cantidad de cosas que había comprado.

«Quizás me haya dejado llevar un poco» dijo en voz baja.

«¿Un poco?» gritó Emma «Pero Gina, has comprado como para hacer diez fiesta de cumpleaños para ocho niños. ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Un vendedor te ha acosado, te ha dado miedo?»

«Claro que no» dijo la morena «Estaba en esa tienda y había tantas cosas que sé que le van a gustar a Henry. Es la primera fiesta que hago y que él quiere, así que…no sé…me he vuelto loca»

«Ya» dijo divertida su compañera «Pero absolutamente»

«Y te aseguro que me he contenido»

«¿Ah sí? ¿Aún quedaba algo en la tienda después de tu paso?»

Regina le sacó la lengua antes de volver a poner su atención en las compras.

«No fastidies, él va a tener una maravillosa fiesta»

Emma sonrió y le explicó su idea de la búsqueda del tesoro. Su compañera se embaló y comenzaron inmediatamente a preparar los juegos y enigmas que compondrían esa caza del tesoro.

El domingo llegó a paso veloz. Las dos mujeres se turnaban para mantener ocupado a Henry, mientras que la otra adelantaba los preparativos de la fiesta. Hacia las dos, los primeros niños llegaron y Regina los condujo inmediatamente al jardín donde iban a sorprender a su hijo. Emma lo estaba distrayendo con una partida de Mario Kart, poniendo el sonido lo suficientemente alto para tapar cualquier otro ruido. La alcaldesa fue a buscarlos y ellas lo llevaron al jardín.

«¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS!» gritaron todos cuando él llegó.

El niño parpadeó varias veces al ver a sus amigos y compañeros de clase. Se giró hacia su madre para comprender.

«Mamá, es…»

«Es para ti, por tu cumpleaños. Mami y yo queríamos ofrecerte una verdadera fiesta»

El pequeño saltó a los brazos primero de una y después de la otra antes de correr hacia sus compañeros. Pasó la tarde jugando, riendo y divirtiéndose. Iba y venía entre sus compañeros y sus madres, creando lazos con niños de su edad bajo la mirada feliz de su madre. Presumía de que estaba acostumbrado a tener a su maestra en la casa, y que conocía bien a su novio, pero también mostraba que conocía a Ruby. Los niños estaban fascinados, intentando llamar la atención de esa alta y atípica morena o de su maestra.

Pero lo que más hacía feliz a la alcaldesa era su comportamiento con respecto a Emma. La presentó a cada uno de ellos diciendo orgullosamente que era su segunda mamá, y que su hermanita crecía en su vientre. Las busco tanto a la una como a la otra toda la tarde. La fiesta se llenó de risas, gritos, carreras. Henry se divirtió, abrió sus regalos, y se hinchó de dulces y golosinas, ese día en que todo estaba permitido.

«Es hermoso verlo tan feliz» dijo Regina abrazando por la espalda a su compañera.

«Sí, está relajado. Es adorable cuando llama a Mary y a Ruby para mostrar que las conoce muy bien»

«Y a ti»

«¿A mí, qué?»

«No te hagas la inocente, sé que estás más que feliz de que esté tan orgulloso de presentarte como su mami»

Emma sonrió abrazándose más a ella. Ya por la noche, Henry estaba tan cansado como feliz cuando sus madres lo acostaron.

«Ha sido el mejor cumpleaños de toda mi vida» dijo él medio dormido «Mamá, mami, os quiero. Gracias por ser las mejores mamás del mundo»

«Nosotras también te queremos, nada es demasiado bello para nuestro hombrecito» dijo la alcaldesa.

«Sueña con los ángeles, ratoncito» dijo Emma besándolo en la frente.

Los días que siguieron fueron agitados por el descubrimiento de los regalos por parte de Henry. Regina y Emma, ayudadas por David, Graham y Gold, que había aceptado inmediatamente ayudarlas, continuaban sus investigaciones sobre los oscuros secretos de Tamara.

El teléfono sonó haciéndolas sobresaltarse.

«Es Gold» dijo Regina al responder «Buenos días, Mr. Gold, ¿cómo está?»

_«Muy bien, Regina, muy bien. La llamo para hablarle de la ex de su prometida. He movido algunos contactos del FBI y he descubierto algunas cosas que podrían interesarle. ¿Cuándo pueden venir a mi despacho?»_

«Inmediatamente, si es posible»

_«Muy bien, las espero»_

«Ponte el abrigo, mi amor, vamos a ver a Gold, tiene novedades»

Una vez en el coche, Emma comenzó a enumerar la información que tenían.

«Así que, nació en Hong Kong, era una joven perturbada y por no se sabe qué razón, no mantenía una buena relación con sus padres. Su abuela Lily, a la que pude conocer y que vive en Seattle, es la única persona de la que está próxima y a la que quiere. Logré caerle bien a su abuela y me habló de su relación con su nieta, están muy unidas, incluso hoy, cuando Tamara la visita, le gusta cocinar con ella pasteles. Nunca le presentó a ningún novio, excepto un tal Mickael con quien aparentemente las cosas acabaron mal»

«No está mal, David ha descubierto que ella hizo sus estudios en Nieva York donde conoció a su compañero actual, Neal y que desde entonces vive con él. Estudio Ciencias Sociales en la New School de Nueva York y siempre ha estado muy interesada por las ciencias ocultas y lo paranormal. Una verdadera iluminada tu ex»

«Oh, venga ya, ¿tú no crees que existe algo de magia en nuestro mundo?»

«¿Tú sí?»

«Bueno, sí, lo que no conocemos no tiene que ser obligatoriamente falso. Que no haya pruebas de que sea verdad, no quiere decir tampoco que haya pruebas de que sea falso»

«No he dicho…solo que no creo demasiado»

«¿Ni en la magia del Amor Verdadero?»

«En eso sí creo» dijo divertida la alcaldesa.

Llegaron al despacho de su abogado y lo encontraron con la sonrisa en los labios.

«Tengo algo para vosotras, señoras. Quizás ya sepan que su ex no se lleva bien con la casi totalidad de su familia»

«Sí» respondieron a la vez.

«Pues he encontrado la razón. Cuando tenía quince años, estaba fascinada por la magia y lo paranormal, hacía continúas ceremonias vudús y metió en eso a su pequeña prima de diez años. Una tarde, estaban celebrando una de esas ceremonias y accidentalmente la casa se quemó. No hubo ningún herido felizmente. Su familia les prohibió continuar con sus tonterías, pero Tamara nunca quiso dejarlo. Comenzó a culpar a su prima cuando esta decidió que no quería continuar, consciente de que ya no se trataba de un juego. Tamara quiso hacer una poción para romper el hechizo que, según ella, sus padres y tíos habían lanzado a su prima, desgraciadamente su prima sufrió una fuerte reacción alérgica y casi muere»

«¡Pero esa chica está completamente chiflada!» gritó Emma.

«Bastante sí. Tenía por esa época un novio, pero terminó mal a causa de su locura, una tarde ella se lanzó sobre él diciendo que estaba poseído también porque ella escuchaba ruidos que él no escuchaba, y él llamó a la policía. Sus padres utilizaron ese hecho para internarla un tiempo, después su abuela se hizo cargo de ella y la ayudo a salir de sus delirios paranormales. Conoció a Neal unos años más tarde, gracias a su abuela salió de eso, pero nunca se arrepintió de lo que había hecho, creándose así una brecha definitiva entre ella y su familia»

«¿Cómo se llama su prima?»

«Melinda»

«Gracias, Mr. Gold, creo que ya tenemos suficiente para quitarle las ganas de meterse en nuestra vida»

Cuando volvieron a casa, Regina llamó a Ashley para poner en ejecución el plan.

«Buenos días Ashley, soy Regina. Desearía saber si te has puesto en contacto con Tamara»

_«Sí, quiere que quede con ella para tomar un café mañana por la tarde»_

«Muy bien, vas a ir y le dirás que sabes cuándo va a poder ver a Emma. Le dirás que el jueves por la tarde, sobre las cuatro, yo me voy con Henry a ver a la familia y que Emma se va a quedar sola dos días. Que nos has visto y que crees que hay algún problema entre nosotras y que Emma te ha parecido que está por los suelos»

_«Ok, ¿algo más?»_

«No, eso es todo, gracias Ashley. Estamos en contacto»

«¿Por qué el jueves?» preguntó la rubia

«Porque el tiempo ha dicho que se prevén fuertes vientos esa tarde. Y tengo una pequeña idea»

El jueves llegó rápidamente, y todos se sabían su papel. David y Mary Margaret habían hecho su contribución y Ruby se había llevado a Henry a dormir a su casa. Todo el mundo estaba escondido en su lugar, Mary en la habitación de invitados, esperando que fuera el momento para actuar, Regina en el jardín, esperando la señal de su compañera indicándole el momento de su entrada en escena, y David en la cabina de teléfono no lejos de la casa.

Como estaba previsto, Tamara no decepcionó y llegó sobre las 20:30. Emma fue a abrir y respiró profundamente para fingir sorpresa.

«¿Tamara?» preguntó fingiendo perfectamente su asombro «¿Qué haces tú aquí?»

«Quería verte Emma» dijo ella alzando su mano hacia su mejilla

Emma la rechazó con asco retrocediendo.

«Bien, me has visto, adiós» dijo ella empujándola hacia la puerta.

«Emma, espera, ¿podemos hablar? Por favor, solo hablar, y después me iré»

La joven rubia se tomó un tiempo para dar la impresión de que se lo estaba pensando y finalmente aceptó.

«Entra, pero no pienses que tienes alguna posibilidad de conseguir lo que quieres, poco importa a lo que hayas venido»

Tamara se sentó en el sofá y vio a su ex compañera sentarse en el sillón más alejado de ella.

«Entonces…¿vives aquí ahora?»

«Sí, con mi prometida, Regina Mills, ¿la conoces? La alcaldesa de Storybrooke»

«Sí, sé quién es. Prometida, eh…entonces es serio»

«Mucho, la amo y ella me ama, su hijo es como mi hijo y esperamos un segundo bebé»

Vio cómo la joven cerraba los puños y contenía su frustración, tenía que enfadarla más, debía llevarla al límite. Para el éxito del plan, necesitaba que sus emociones estuvieran al rojo vivo, que estuviera perturbada.

«Ya veo, un bebé. ¿No es demasiado duro con tu trabajo?» preguntó ella amablemente para intentar tranquilizar a la rubia.

«No, estoy bien, he cogido la baja por maternidad»

«Baja por mater…¿qué? ¿Es eso posible?»

«Sí, en el trabajo de ayudante del sheriff es posible. Ya no me prostituyo, eso terminó, y fue gracias a Regina» dijo ella exagerando la sonrisa de felicidad.

«Oh, es…es genial, estoy contenta por ti. Debes sentirte mejor por no tener que vender tu cuerpo. Me acuerdo de cómo te ponía eso, tus lágrimas por las noches, tú…»

«Cállate» se enfadó Emma, molesta por las artimañas de su ex «No intentes hacer como que me comprendías. Mi trabajo era una fuente de excitación para ti y tu chico»

«Ya no estoy con él Emma» dijo precitadamente Tamara para evitar que la situación se le escapase de las manos. Quería recuperar a Emma y enfadarla no conduciría a nada, decidió entonces intentar cambiar de táctica «Lo siento mucho, yo…»

«Déjalo. Querías hablar, solo estamos hablando»

La morena sonrió al ver que se calmaba y puso sus ojos en su vientre, era el tema ideal para relajar a la rubia.

«Así que un bebé…es maravilloso, un bebé es un regalo del cielo. ¿Conoces el sexo?»

«No» mintió abiertamente «Vamos a mantener la sorpresa, Regina sueña con una niña y a mí me da igual»

«¿Cómo llevas el embarazo?»

«Oh, muy bien, las cosas avanzan bien, sigo las recomendaciones de la ginecóloga, Regina ya ha pasado por esto, así que es muy tranquilizador»

Tamara gruñó ligeramente de hastío, pero se contuvo, aunque ella dirigía sus preguntas solo a Emma, esta respondía sistemáticamente incluyendo a su compañera.

«¿Has pensado en nombres?»

«Sí, hemos pensado en Lily si es una niña y Mickael si es un niño» dijo ella como si nada.

«Mick…Lil…» dijo Tamara quedándose paralizada, turbada de que esos nombres sean los de su abuela y su ex novio.

«Sí…¿Todo bien?»

«Heu, heu…sí, sí»

Tamara comenzó a contarle su vida y se detuvo de repente al escuchar un ruido en la planta de arriba, como pasos.

«¿Hay alguien más en la casa?»

«No, ¿por qué?»

«He escuchado pasos»

«¿Pasos? ¿Dónde?»

«En la parte alta»

«Lo debes haber imaginado. Yo no he escuchado nada»

«Ok» dio la morena turbada «Debo haberlo imaginado»

Volvió a su discurso y se detuvo de nuevo al escuchar como si un mueble fuera arrastrado.

«¿No me vas a decir que no has escuchado eso?» pregunto ella de golpe

«¿Escuchado qué?» fingió Emma

«Ese gran ruido. Hay alguien arriba»

«Estás paranoica Tamara. ¿Quieres que vayamos a comprobar?»

«Sí»

Subieron y abrió la puerta de su habitación, encendiendo la luz que era la señal para Regina.

Mientras que las dos mujeres inspeccionaban las habitaciones, Mary estaba escondida en el baúl del cuarto de Henry, y la alcaldesa entró discretamente en la casa. Colocó una muñeca vudú y un puñal de brujería en el mueble del salón, y registró el número de la cabina telefónica de la esquina a nombre de Neal en el móvil de su víctima.

«Has visto que no hay nadie» escuchó ella desde arriba, señal de que debía esconderse rápido.

«Lo siento, realmente creí haber escuchado un ruido» dijo Tamara mientras volvía a bajar con su ex compañera

«No importa. Entonces, ¿cómo es que ya no estás con Neal…?»

«No, me di cuenta de que no era más que un cabrón, preferí dejarlo. Pero lo que más lamento es no haberme dado cuenta cuando estaba contigo»

«En un sentido es algo bueno para mí, nunca habría conocido a Regina» dijo hundiendo el dedo en la llaga.

Tamara rio e intentó cambiar de tema.

«De todas maneras, estuvo bien lo que vivimos»

«¿Cuándo? ¿Antes o después de que yo me enterara de que lo hacías para satisfacer las fantasías de tu chico?»

«Oh, Emma, lo siento mucho. No habría debido, te juro que he abierto los ojos con respecto a él»

«Es lo que se dice, pero mucha gente no cambia nunca. Escucha Tamara, no tengo ganas de hablar de esto, me traicionaste y nunca lo podré olvidar» dijo ella dando vueltas por la estancia.

Al seguirla con la mirada, Tamara vio los objetos que antes no había visto sobre el mueble. De nuevo se puso pálida y se acercó.

«Eso no estaba ahí antes» dijo ella señalando el puñal y la muñeca.

Emma no respondió, fingiendo estar molestar a causa de esa cuestión.

«Me gustaría que te marcharas. No sé lo que intentas hacer, exorcizar el pasado o no sé qué, pero no tengo ganas de eso»

Tamara se puso blanca ante la elección de palabras y sacudió la cabeza para no angustiarse.

Mary que había escuchado la palabra "exorcizar", elegida como código, escribió a David que era su momento de entrar en escena. Él tecleó el número que le había dado Ashley y dejó que sonara.

Tamara sacó su teléfono y perdió el poco color que le quedaba al ver el nombre en la pantalla.

«¿Qué?» preguntó inocentemente Emma «Es…ah, de acuerdo» dijo mirando el nombre antes de que la morena pudiera esconder su teléfono «Veo que no está lejos»

«Emma, te juro que ya no estoy con él» mintió Tamara, enfadada porque su compañero no había seguido las instrucciones de no llamarla «Me persigue, es todo»

«Oh…¿y siempre pones un pequeño corazón al lado de los nombres de tus ex que te persiguen?» se enfadó la rubia señalando la pantalla.

«Yo…no es…no debería…qué es…no comprendo nada Emma, es un hechizo, no es natural»

«Sal de mi casa» gritó Emma sin darle ningún respiro «¿crees que después de todo este tiempo vas a tenerme otra vez con tus estupideces?»

Tamara gritó al escuchar un vaso romperse sin comprender de dónde venía. Se estaba estresando y comenzaba a angustiarse.

«¿Por qué sigues persiguiéndome Tamara?»

«Porque eres mía» se enfadó la morena «¿Con qué derecho me dejaste? Eres mía Emma»

Una nube de humo envolvió la estancia, un grito, emitido por Mary Margaret resonó, y cuando el humo se disipó, Regina estaba en la sala con ellas.

«Mi amor, he sentido tu enfado, ¿qué ocurre?» dijo ella interpretando su papel.

«Nada, Gina nada»

«¿Cómo ha…de dónde viene…?» balbuceó Tamara

«Usted ha hecho enfadar a mi prometida» gritó Regina girándose violentamente hacia ella.

Mary tiró de una cuerda haciendo que las ventanas del salón se abrieran. Un fuerte viento penetró en la estancia y Tamara saltó de miedo.

«Sois…es usted…»

«Tu peor pesadilla si te metes con mi familia» gruñó la alcaldesa.

«¿Cómo ha hecho eso?» dijo ella temblando

«Oh, deberías saberlo Tamara. Ve a decirle a tu abuela, a tu prima, a tu familia que lo que pensabas era verdad»

«Mi abu…¿cómo sabe eso?» dijo ella apuntándola con la mano, que mantenía su teléfono aún.

Regina lo cogió y lo lanzó contra la pared, haciéndolo explotar.

«Lo sé todo, Tamara, ¿qué te esperabas de la reina de las brujas? ¿Te atreves a venir a mi casa…querer quitarme a mi novia…y encima pretendes evitar mi cólera?»

Mary Margaret comprendió la señal, abrió la puerta de la entrada, dándole un portazo después, y se volvió a esconder.

Tamara dio un brinco de un metro y se quedó paralizada en el sitio.

« Yo no…no yo…le juro que no tenía la intención de…»

«Desaparece gusano, y no nunca más te acerques a mi familia si no quieres acabar entre mis manos»

La joven cogió su bolso y desapreció corriendo. Se hundió en su coche y arrancó sin echar una mirada hacia atrás.

«Nunca he visto a nadie correr de esa manera» dijo Emma riendo

«Idem» dijo la maestra riendo también

«Gina, el lanzamiento del teléfono ha sido grandioso»

«Cuando lo tendió hacia mí, pensé que podría descubrir el truco de la cabina, así que reaccioné sin pensarlo mucho»

«Regio, mi querida Evil Queen»

«¿No nos hemos pasado un poco?» preguntó Regina

«No lo creo» dijo David entrando en la casa y tendiéndole una libreta «Se le cayó esto mientras huía»

Ellas lo leyeron y pudieron ver que la joven seguía a Emma desde hace años, anotando todo en la libreta y con fotos.

«Es una enferma» dijo la alcaldesa

«Sí. Pero ahora no creo que me equivoque al decir que podemos estar tranquilas. Gracias Gina, gracias a ti ahora estoy libre de ella. Y…» dio más bajo a su oído «Estás demasiado sexy de Evil Queen»

Regina rio a carcajadas antes de besarla lo más sensualmente posible.


	28. Chapter 28

Te he echado tanto de menos

«Bueno, nosotros vamos a dejaros solas» dijo David al ver cómo las dos mujeres se devoraban con la mirada.

«No, ¿bromeas?» dijo Mary Margaret toda excitada «No quiero marcharme. Deseo que hablemos, después de todo lo que acaba de pasar. ¿Has visto lo que bien que ha ido? Ella no volverá más, seguro»

«Cariño» dijo amablemente el sheriff «Creo de verdad que quieren que nos vayamos»

«Oh, podéis quedaros» dijo Emma con voz grave «Pero yo voy a subir a hacerle el amor a mi futura esposa»

Mary Margaret se quedó sin voz de golpe al ver que Regina no ponía ninguna objeción. Vio a sus amigas acercarse más la una a la otra sin prestarles atención. Cuando vio la mirada ávida y hambrienta de la alcaldesa devorando el cuerpo de su compañera, Mary decidió que era hora de marcharse.

«Sí, vale, os dejamos hacer vuestras guarradas y mañana venimos para charlar» dijo ella tirando de David hacia fuera.

Una vez la puerta cerrada, las dos mujeres se miraron por un instante antes de lanzarse la una en los brazos de la otra. Sus labios se sellaron con violencia y sus manos comenzaron inmediatamente a descubrir con frenesí el cuerpo de la otra. Emma estaba ya apunto de desabrochar el sujetador de la morena cuando le susurró al oído.

«Estás muy sexy cuando te enfadas, casi pierdo todo mi autocontrol»

Regina gruñó arrancando su camisa

«Decididamente te gusta hacer saltar mis botones» dijo ella entre beso y beso.

«Cállate» gruñó Regina luchando con el botón de su pantalón, mientras devoraba sus labios.

«Me gusta cuando te pone salvajes»

«Cállate» dijo más fuerte

«Verte gritarle a Tamara me dieron ganas de hacerte gritar por otra cosa»

«¡Cállate!» gritó ella, posando sobre ella una mirada intensa y colérica que le daba una expresión fiera, como una animal imponente e indomable «Tómame» gruñó con un tono seco.

Emma tembló de los pies a la cabeza y no se hizo de rogar. Continuó desvistiéndola a toda prisa, sus manos temblorosas de excitación. La empujó contra la pared y mantuvo su mano por detrás de su cabeza. Atacó su cuello que succionó lo bastante como para dejar una hermosa marca y disfrutó con sus gemidos.

Presa de la pasión, Emma tiro al suelo todo lo que había encima del pequeño mueble de la entrada. Agarró las nalgas de su prometida y la sentó sobre el mueble. Regina rodeó con sus piernas su cintura y la atrajo hacia ella para besarla apasionadamente.

«Emma» gimió la alcaldesa

La joven rubia la penetró mientras continuaba besándola. Rápidamente, la morena dejo caer la cabeza hacia atrás, incapaz de controlar su placer. La casa se empezaba a llenar de gritos y Emma pudo sentir cómo comenzaba a contraerse bajo sus expertos dedos. Redobló el esfuerzo, girando sus dedos hacia arriba para estimular la zona que volvía loca a su compañera.

«¡Oh, Dios mío, Emma…Emma…hazme…necesito…!»

Aceleró el ritmo, pero siempre ralentizaba cuando la sentía próxima a llegar, alargaba la tortura para hacer que perdiera completamente la cabeza. Regina arañaba su espalda casi hasta hacerle sangre de tan deliciosa que estaba siendo esa tortura.

«Emma» gimió casi llorando, mientras que la rubia ralentizaba por enésima vez, negándole el orgasmo por el que se desesperaba tanto. «Emma, no puedo más»

La joven sheriff emitió un sonido ronco y gutural, casi animal y continuó sus exquisitas penetraciones, y fue en ese momento en que la morena perdió todo el control.

«Emma, piedad. Piedad, haz que me corra. Piedad, piedad, lo necesito» exclamó ella con voz aguda y rota por la intensa ola de placer que retorcía sus entrañas.

Satisfecha de haber obtenido finalmente sus desesperadas súplicas, la joven rubia decidió que se había merecido su liberación y aceleró su ritmo sin ralentizarlo más. Regina ya no gritaba, chillaba de placer, su voz resonaba con tal fuerza que las paredes se acordarían durante mucho tiempo. Se arqueó violentamente y alcanzó el séptimo cielo. Era como si la bola que se había formado en su interior hasta convertirse en dolorosa hubiese explotado en fuegos artificiales de sensaciones. Se derrumbó en los brazos de su compañera que pudo sujetarla antes de que cayera.

«Gina» dijo ella ajustando su agarre en la cintura, haciéndola deslizar del mueble. Entonces comprendió que se había desmayado y la llevó como pudo hasta el sofá. Le colocó el cabello y sonrió al ver su rostro sereno. Con un inmenso orgullo, subió a buscar una manta para cubrirlas a las dos, acurrucadas en el sofá.

Por la mañana temprano, Regina se despertó relajada y feliz. Notó que estaba desnuda, que no estaba en su cama, pero que tenía calor. Notó un peso encima de ella. Un ligero movimiento sobre su vientre le hizo tomar consciencia de que Emma estaba completamente enroscada en ella, y que podía sentir a Anna moverse. Esa sensación la hundió en una plenitud extraña y preciosa, uno de esos momentos que, al vivirlos, se sabe que permanecerán grabados en uno para siempre.

Apartó los mechones rubios del rostro del ángel que estaba pegado a ella y bajó su mano hasta su vientre. Cerró los ojos y dejó que las sensaciones se expandieran, casi tenía la sensación de que Anna estaba dentro de ella, ya que su posición le ofrecía la posibilidad de sentir el menor movimiento. Emma se estiró dulcemente, antes de hundir su cabeza en su cuello luchando contra el despertar. Excepcionalmente, Regina no insistió y se dejó ella también deslizar de nuevo en los brazos de Morfeo. Cuando se despertó de nuevo, se cruzó con la mirada esmeralda de su prometida que la estaba observando.

«Buenos días, mi amor» murmuró Emma

«Buenos días» respondió ella estirándose.

«¿Cómo vamos a hacer para casarnos?»

«¿Qué?» preguntó ella frunciendo el ceño

«Casi se necesita un año para montar una boda, y de aquí a allá, Anna tendrá, ¿qué, ocho, nueve meses? Seguramente estaremos cansadas. Pero quiero ofrecerte todo con lo que sueñas, y esas cosas llevan su tiempo. Yo…»

«Emma, ¿de qué tienes ganas?»

«No lo sé…Nunca pensé en casarme, nunca he reflexionado sobre ello»

«Espontáneamente…»

«No deseo nada fuera de lo normal, solo nuestros amigos, Henry, tu padre, tú y yo. Pero tú, quiero ofrecerte la boda de tus sueños»

«Mi amor, ¿sabes cómo fue mi primera boda?»

Emma movió la cabeza negativamente

«Había flores por todas partes, yo llevaba una vestido carísimo en el que estaba encorsetada, dándome una cintura de avispa, escondiendo mi vientre, mis zapatos me hacían mucho daño en los pies pero me daban un porte de reina. Había un centenar de invitados, pero no conocía sino los nombres no a las personas. Había una orquesta sinfónica, una cena indecentemente ostentosa, una sala inmensa y lujosa. ¿Y sabes que hacía yo a lo largo de la ceremonia?»

«No»

«Luchar contra mis lágrimas. No aspiro a nada grandioso y magnífico, Emma, porque nuestro amor ya lo es. Solo deseo verte en un hermoso vestido blanco que se adaptará a las curvas de tu vientre en el que está creciendo Anna. Quiero ver a Henry de traje para que muestre hasta qué punto es el muchacho más hermoso del mundo…»

Emma rio ante la objetividad de su compañera

«…Y quiero a nuestros amigos a nuestro alrededor, a Ruby, Graham, David y Mary Margaret. En un mundo ideal, me gustaría que mi padre me condujera al altar. Para el banquete podríamos ir al pequeño restaurante francés al que me llevaste cuando me pediste matrimonio, e invitar a Gold para que se nos una, le tengo mucho cariño, y nos ha ayudado mucho. Es todo con lo que sueño Emma. Sé que tú quieres recuperar la línea para ponerte tu vestido, entonces, yo…»

«Quizás no…»

«Quizás no, ¿qué?»

«Quizás no estemos obligadas a esperar a que recupere la línea…Todo lo que acabas de decir. Es lo que yo quiero»

«¿Hablas en serio?»

«Sí. Deseo que seas mi mujer, no quiero esperar más. Quiero esa boda sencilla en la que voy a poder unirme a ti. Dios mío, Gina, soy la mujer más afortunada del mundo»

«Afortunada, ¿por qué?»

«Tengo a la mujer más hermosa del mundo en mi cama, y no solo por una noche»

«La tienes para toda la vida» dijo la alcaldesa enrojeciéndose de oreja a oreja.

Al día siguiente, Regina se marchó a trabajar y aprovechó su pausa para la comida para ir a hacerle una visita a su mejor amiga.

«¿A qué debo esta visita?» preguntó Ruby haciéndola entrar.

«Tengo una pregunta que hacerte, ¿cómo va el embarazo de Emma?»

«¿Qué?»

«Su embarazo…»

«Regina, tú estás con ella en cada cita. Sabes muy bien cómo va»

«Sí, lo sé…¿Crees que un potencial shock puede ser dañino?»

«No lo sé, ¿puedes explicarme exactamente lo que pasa?»

La alcaldesa se sentó en el sofá de su amiga y comenzó su explicación. Ruby no pronunció palabra durante la misma y sonreía a medida que iba enterándose de más cosas.

«¡Oh, Dios mío, Regina! Por supuesto que lo soportará, no tienes nada que temer por Anna»

«¿Estás segura? Tengo mucho miedo que el shock sea demasiado traumático para el bebé»

«¿Realmente tienes miedo por Anna o más bien de que Emma no se lo tome tan bien como tú lo esperas?»

«Creo que un poco de las dos cosas…¿Y si me lo echa en cara?»

«No lo hará, estoy segura. Creo que es el mejor regalo que le podrías hacer»

«Gracias Ruby» dijo la morena abrazándola.

Al volver al despacho y, con las manos temblorosas, hizo la llamada de teléfono que deseaba hacer y que a la vez temía. A continuación, escribió a su compañera para asegurarse de que estaría en la casa a las 17:00.

_«Por supuesto que estaré en casa, no tengo otra que hacer sino pasear mi gran barriga de una habitación a otra» _respondió ella rápidamente

«_Perfecto, estoy en el ayuntamiento, pero no llegaré tarde_»

Dejó su teléfono y sonrió cuando su compañera le escribió algunos minutos más tarde

_«¿Qué haces?»_

_«Trabajo…¿Te aburres?»_

_«Más que un muerto, Gina»_

_«Lo siento, no puedo hacer gran cosa desde aquí, mi amor»_

_«Oh…yo creo que sí…»_

_«Si sigo escribiendo, no acabaré nunca»_

_«Pero me abuuuurrrroooo»_

Regina rio imaginándose la entonación pueril que habría usado su compañera.

«_Lo siento, llama a Mary»_

_«Está trabajando…»_

_«Mira la tele»_

_«No hay nada…»_

_«Video juego»_

_«Buf…»_

_«Pobre, pobre Emma»_

_«Sí…tenme compasión Gina»_

_«Tengo que trabajar»_

_«¿Ya has probado los sex-textos?»_

_«¿Y con quién habría tenido la ocasión?»_

_«Pregunta tonta, la reformulo…¿Ya has imaginado enviarte sex-textos con una hermosa rubia con un físico de diosa?»_

_«No conozco a nadie así»_

_«Gina…juega un pocoooooo»_

La alcaldesa rio de nuevo, llamando la atención de su secretaria. Se aclaró la voz calmándose y fue a cerrar la puerta para no ser vista mandándose mensajitos como una adolescente.

_«…lo siento Emma, pero no tengo tiempo y además…no sabría qué escribirte»_

«_No sé…que sientes la excitación hacerse más fuerte cuando piensas en mis pechos y en mis pezones duros por pensar en ti»_

La morena abrió desorbitadamente los ojos al leer y miró a su alrededor, preocupada de que pudieran leer sobre sus hombros. Se llamó tonta al darse cuenta de que estaba sola en el despacho, pero dudó mucho antes de teclear una respuesta. Intentó entrar en el juego de la rubia, pero acababa siempre por borrar el mensaje.

«_No sé hacer esto…no estoy muy cómoda»_

_«No es grave, mi amor. No tardes mucho, ya te echo de menos»_

_«Te amo. Perdóname…»_

_«Gina, no te excuses, ok. No tiene importancia, quizás un día quieras intentarlo. Yo también te amo»_

_«Te amo»_

_*)*_

_«3»_

_*:D*_

_«33»_

_*:DD*_

_«333»_

_*:DDD*_

_«Hasta esta tarde»_

_*:(*_

_«Tendrás tus caricias»_

_*:DDDDDDDDDDD*_

Regina sonrió moviendo la cabeza. Nunca en la vida se había imaginado que pudiera sentirse tan ligera y feliz gracias a los emoticonos. Emma era una bocanada de aire puro, su oxígeno.

Salió a la hora prevista del trabajo y volvió a casa. Nada más entrar, se encontró a su compañera dormida en el sofá. La despertó con dulzura acariciando su mejilla. Emma gimió suavemente emergiendo del sueño y sonrió, los ojos aún invadidos por el sueño.

«Gina. Estoy feliz de que hayas vuelto»

«Corazón» dijo la alcaldesa inclinándose para besarla «Tengo una sorpresa para ti, pero tengo miedo de que no te guste»

«¿Qué es?»

«Yo he…Emma, tú me has aportado tanto. Mi vida contigo es tan hermosa, no sabía cómo devolverte un poco de lo que me has dado. He estado pensado durante mucho tiempo si hacer o no lo que tenía en mente. No sé cómo vas a reaccionar, pero espero no haberme equivocado»

«¿Qué has hecho?» preguntó la rubia, dividida entre la curiosidad y el miedo.

«Yo he…he investigado y he…he encontrado a Rita»

«Rita…» repitió ella incrédula.

Regina mostraba una sonrisa crispada, insegura de la reacción de su novia. Emma se levantó precipitadamente y avanzó hacia ella antes de detenerse. Se alejó llevándose la mano a la boca, demasiado conmocionada por la noticia.

«¿Tu has…Rita está…Pero dónde está…?»

Caminaba de aquí para allá tras el sillón frotándose los brazos. Se acercaba a su compañera, después retrocedía como si tuviera miedo.

«Emma, sé que esto puede darte miedo, pero…vamos a casarnos, vamos a tener un bebé…Ya no ejerces ese trabajo y Rita es una parte de ti, he pensado…me he dicho que quizás…»

«¿Dónde está?»

«En el hotel, espera que la llame para decirle si estás preparada o no. Te ha escrito una carta que quería que la leyeses antes de tomar una decisión»

«¿Puedo…?» dijo Emma tímidamente alargando el brazo sin atreverse a hacer más.

Regina le dio la carta que la rubia abrió rápidamente. La leyó y la morena podía ver todas las emociones atravesar su cara. La vio sonreír, vio sus ojos llenarse de lágrimas y su ceño fruncirse.

«Emma, ¿estás enfadada?» preguntó ella mientras que la otra estaba en silencio

«No, por supuesto que no» respondió ella sinceramente, sus ojos llenos de lágrimas «Me dice que me quiere, que me echa de menos. Me dice que si no estoy preparada, que lo entiende, que ya es feliz de saber que estoy bien y que estoy feliz contigo»

«Yo no sabía cómo presentarme ante ella, pero cuando le hablé de ti, comprendió que te amaba. Entonces le dije que efectivamente estábamos juntas. No le he dicho nada más, no sabía lo que tú querías decirle»

«En mi interior, quiero contárselo todo, pero tengo mucho miedo de volver a verla. Tengo que contarle mi trabajo, no quiero mentirle. ¿Y si se avergüenza de mí?»

«Emma, no pienses eso. Nunca se avergonzará de ti, te quiere»

«No consigo creer que la hayas encontrado. Dios mío, Gina, es…No tengo palabras…Tengo miedo, estoy nerviosa, te amo tanto, pero también estoy temerosa»

«¿Eso quiere decir que quiere ir a verla?»

Emma sonrió moviendo la cabeza

«Sí»

«¿Cuándo?»

«¿Es posible…hmmm…es posible ahora mismo?»

«Sí, por supuesto. ¿Quieres que vaya contigo?»

«Sí, quiero que estés allí»

Al llegar al hotel, Emma era una bola de nervios, se debatía entre la excitación y el temor.

«Entraremos cuando estés preparada»

Ella inspiró profundamente antes de abrir la puerta.

«Vamos»

Subieron y fue Regina quien llamó a la puerta de la habitación. Su compañera se escondía inconscientemente detrás de ella y agarró su camiseta cuando la puerta se abrió.

Una rubia alta e impaciente abrió deprisa y frunció el ceño al ver solo a Regina al principio.

«Ella no ha…Oh, Dios mío, Emma» dijo al verla.

Se precipito a sus brazos y vio inmediatamente que estaba embarazada. La estrechó fuerte en sus brazos y sintió una gran alegría al notar que la rubia respondía tímidamente a su apretón.

«Me has hecho tanta falta»

«Tú también, hermana»

«Emma, creo que tenemos miles de cosas que contarnos» dijo posando su mano en su vientre.

«También lo creo…Oh, Dios mío, Rita» dijo ella en un sollozo abrazándola de nuevo.

Entraron, y al ver que su compañera vacilaba, Emma entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella y la besó

«Gracias»

«Quizás es mejor que os deje»

«Quiero vivir esto contigo»

Entonces entró tirando de ella.

«¡Estás embarazada!»

«Aja» rio la rubia acariciándose el vientre

«¿Quién es el padre?»

«Realmente no lo sé, para explicarte esto, va a ser necesario que comencemos por el principio»

«Has crecido tanto Emma, eres una hermosa mujer»

«Tú no has cambiado, quizás algunas arrugas»

«Tu humor en cambio sigue siendo el mismo»

«Lo sé»

Regina asistía a ese reencuentro tímido y sencillo que revelaba la ternura eterna que existía entre las dos mujeres.

«Entonces Emma, ¿qué has hecho durante todos estos años? ¿Por qué dejaste de escribirme?»

La joven bajó la mirada y apretó la mano de su compañera para darse valor. Inspiró muy profundamente y decidió ser totalmente franca.

«Deje de hacerlo porque tenía vergüenza, vergüenza de mi vida y de en lo que me había convertido. No quería que tuvieses de mi esa idea…»

«¿Cuál rubita?»

Emma levantó la mirada al escuchar esa palabra que surgía de su pasado. Entrelazó los dedos de Regina y se lanzó a la piscina.

«Tuve un montón de problemas, no salía a flote financieramente, era camarera y perdí mi trabajo. Busqué durante un tiempo, comenzaba a morirme de hambre. Perdí mi alojamiento, un grupo de personas sin techo me acogieron en su refugio. No era gran cosa, pero me iba, tenía menos frio. Ellos funcionaban en plan comuna, todos llevaban dinero, comida u otras cosas. Durante un tiempo me dejaron vivir con ellos aunque no llevara nada. Pero después decidí que debía encontrar un modo para contribuir o marcharme. Busqué por todos lados un trabajo, pero era joven, una noche una chica me dijo que tenía una solución para mí. Me llevó con ella, me prestó ropa y esa noche tuve a mi primer cliente»

Ella había dicho esta última frase en un murmullo, su voz rota por la vergüenza. Lágrimas silenciosas surcaban sus mejillas y miraba a sus pies. Se sorprendió cuando sintió que su antigua hermana se sentaba a su lado y la tomaba en sus brazos. Soltó la mano de sus compañera para agarrar sus brazos y echarse a llorar.

«¿Es por eso que rompiste el contacto? ¿Por el miedo a mi juicio? Emma, te quiero, te quiero sea cual sea tu vida. Eres mi hermana pequeña, habría podido ayudarte, habría podido sacarte de ahí. ¿Por qué te cerraste a mí?»

La alcaldesa hizo un movimiento para levantarse, prefiriendo dejarlas solas, pero sintió de repente una mano agarrarla.

«Emma, es un momento para vosotras dos. Tenéis mucho de lo que hablar. Estaré en casa cuando vuelvas»

La sheriff la dejó finalmente marcharse y perdió la noción del tiempo desde que empezaron a hablar. Charlaron de todo, de sus sentimientos intactos, de sus vidas, de sus errores, de sus progresos. Cuando Emma comenzó con el tema "Regina", se volvió completamente inagotable e incontrolable.

«Regina, eh…» dijo Rita con una expresión de sobre entendimiento, una ligera sonrisa en la comisura de los labios «Ella es tu todo, ¿verdad?»

«Es mucho más. Es mi vida, mi eternidad, mi futuro, la madre de mis hijos, el sol de mi vida. La amo tanto, nunca he amado de esta manera»

«Bueno, ¡nunca te había conocido tan romántica!»

«Es ella quien me ha permitido conocer ese lado. Me ha sacado de ese infierno, me ha devuelto el gusto por la vida»

«¿Te sacó de la prostitución?»

Emma comenzó a contarle cómo se conocieron, su incipiente enamoramiento, Cora, el juicio, sus relación y sobre todo…Henry.

«Quiero a ese niño, de verdad, desde los más profundo de mi corazón. El me llama mami»

«¿Me lo presentarás?» preguntó Rita sonriendo sinceramente

«Me gustaría, sí»

«Y estás embarazada…»

«Sí» respondió la rubia tímidamente

«¿De quién? ¿De cuánto?»

«De seis meses y medio, de un cliente, no sé de cuál y me da igual»

«Estoy feliz de verte tan bien con ella, vais a tener a vuestro hijo»

«Es una niña, Anna»

«Magnífico nombre»

«¿Cómo te encontró Regina?»

Rita rio recordando la entrada de la morena en su vida.

«Apareció una tarde en la tienda donde trabajo. Me dijo, textualmente "Buenos días, me llamo Regina Mills, soy la alcaldesa de Storybrooke. Usted no me conoce, pero yo sí la conozco a usted. Usted es Rita Swan, fue adoptada por los Swan a la edad de cuatro años, tuvo una hermana llamada Emma que no pudo ser adoptada definitivamente por sus padres. Mantuvo el contacto con ella hasta que ella dejó de dar señales de vida ahora hace unos años. Conozco a Emma, sé que sueña con volverla a ver, pero nunca se atreverá a dar el primer paso, es por eso que estoy aquí ante usted"»

«Oh, Dios mío» exclamó Emma después de la tirada de su antigua hermana «La reconozco en esas palabras»

«Logré sonsacarle que erais pareja, pero nada más. Sentí que tenía miedo de habar de más»

«Sí, no sabía lo que yo deseaba contarte»

«Tienes suerte de tener una mujer que te ame hasta ese punto»

«Lo sé» respondió ella con expresión soñadora.

«Te he echado mucho de menos Emma»

«Yo también»

Y de nuevo, como a lo largo de la tarde, se abrazaron nuevamente. Rieron juntas, lloraron juntas, recordaron sus divertidas historias hasta que se hizo bien de noche. Degustaron un chocolate caliente a la canela rememorando las tonterías que habían hecho juntas cuando la joven rubia vio qué hora era.

«Oh dios mío, son las cuatro Rita, tengo que irme»

«Oh…ya» respondió ella dándose cuenta de lo absurdo de su frase al decirla.

Emma cogió su teléfono y vio un mensaje de su novia.

_«Te amo, tomate tu tiempo, no te preocupes, me imagino que no volverás esta noche. Escríbeme mañana para saber si todo va bien y cuándo quieres que te vaya a buscar. Te amo mi bella rubia»_

«Es perfecta mi mujer» dijo ella estrechando su teléfono contra su pecho «De todas maneras me gustaría volver»

«Puedo llevarte si quieres» dijo Rita con una pizca de decepción, pero con la sonrisa en los labios al ver a su hermana pequeña tan feliz

«Quizás…hmmm…¿trabajas mañana?»

«No, me cogí tres días cuando Regina me dijo que iba a hablarte de mí»

«Tenemos…tenemos una habitación de invitados, puedes venir conmigo y…mañana podemos pasar el día juntas. Verás a Henry y a Regina, mi casa…»

«Encantada» dijo la rubia levantándose rápidamente «Voy a preparar una pequeña maleta y vengo»

Salió de la estancia y reapareció algunos minutos más tarde con un bolso en la mano

«¿Listo?»

«Listo»

Durante el camino, continuaron hablando sin interrupción. Al llegar ante la casa, Emma vio inmediatamente que la luz de su habitación estaba encendida.

«No está durmiendo» dijo ella suavemente

«¿Porque tú no estás?»

«Sí, es necesario que te lo cuente rápidamente, Regina no ha tenido una vida fácil, todo lo contrario. Tiene pesadillas y desde que yo…»

«Hey Emma» la cortó Rita «No tienes que justificarla conmigo. En absoluto estoy juzgando. Si no puede dormir sin ti, tiene sus razones y no soy nadie para decir nada. Un día me contarás, pero con su permiso, no debes sentirte obligada conmigo»

«Gracias Rita»

La instaló en la habitación de invitados y se reunió con su mujer, que, al escucharla, apagó rápidamente, avergonzada de sus insomnios.

«Sé que no estas durmiendo Gina» dijo ella acurrucándose contra su espalda.

Le dio la vuelta y vio sus lágrimas. Sonrió tiernamente y las secó con su mano.

«Lo sien…»

«Shhhh. Ni lo pienses. Ahora estoy aquí»

Regina suspiró de satisfacción abrazándose a ella

«¿Cómo ha ido?»

«Perfecto, intenso, maravilloso. Gracias mi amor. Rita está en la habitación de invitados, mañana pasaremos el día juntas»

«Estoy feliz» murmuro la alcaldesa dejándose caer en los brazos de Morfeo ahora que sus angustias habían sido barridas por su bella rubia.

«Yo también Gina…y es gracias a ti»


	29. Chapter 29

Fantasía

Por la mañana temprano cuando Regina se despertó, se quedó contemplado por un momento a su compañera mientras esta dormía, a continuación se levantó y fue a despertar a su hijo.

«Ratoncito, es hora de que abras esos ojitos» dijo ella acariciándole la espalda.

El niño se estiró hundiendo su cabeza en la almohada. Regina sonrió divertida al comprobar que Emma y él tenían la misma técnica para intentar seguir durmiendo. Apartó los cabellos que le caían sobre el rostro, y continuó despertándolo con dulzura. Acabó por incorporarse, pero solo para acurrucarse en sus rodillas y continuar su noche en sus brazos. Ella acarició su espalda más enérgicamente para mantenerlo despierto.

«Hace un hermoso día, y un pajarito me ha dicho que Mary os tiene preparada una sorpresa para hoy»

Henry abrió los ojos de repente para mirar a su madre.

«¿Te lo ha dicho…sabes qué es?»

«Podría ser…»

«Dime, mamá, dime»

«No, no, no, lo descubrirás como los demás, solo sé que…no es en el aula»

«Síiiiii» gritó corriendo hacia la cocina.

Regina había logrado su propósito, su hijo estaba ahora impaciente por salir para el colegio y la atosigaba para que preparase el desayuno más rápido. Una vez listo, bajó corriendo las escaleras, pero de repente se paró.

«Vaya, lo olvidaba» dijo dando la vuelta y corriendo hacia la habitación de sus madres «Buenos días Emma. Hoy Mary nos ha preparado una sorpresa» dijo dándole un rápido beso despertándola de repente «Buenos días, bebé Swan» dijo besando su vientre.

Salió corriendo gritando que iba a ponerse los zapatos. Regina entró y no pudo evitar echarse a reír al ver a su compañera sentada en la cama, ida, abriendo y cerrando los ojos, sus largos bucles doradas formando un amasijo informe y enredado en su cabeza.

«¿Qué ha pasado?»

«Nuestro hijo está nervioso por ir al colegio»

«¿Era él ese tornado?»

«En carne, hueso y energía» confirmó la morena

«¿Por qué me ha despertado?»

«Normalmente, te da un beso a ti y otro a Anna mientras duermes, pero hoy la excitación es demasiada»

«¿Hace eso?» preguntó la rubia con una ligera sonrisa en los labios.

«No sale de casa sin haberlo hecho»

«Caramba, no entendí nada de lo que estaba pasando…» dijo ella frotándose la cara, con esa sonrisa aún en su rostro.

«Lo he visto» respondió ella riendo «Estás hermosa con los cabellos revueltos»

«Estaba soñando que aceptabas ir al cine conmigo» dijo con una expresión cargada de sobre entendidos.

«¿Quién sabe?...Tu sueño puede hacerse realidad»

Regina disfrutó de la cara que se le quedó a su novia. Besó su boca entreabierta y salió de la habitación con un caminar regio. Le lanzó una mirada sin equívoco por encima del hombro y se marchó en busca de Henry.

Emma se quedó un momento atónita y se dejó caer en las sábanas.

«Sí, Swan, solo te queda buscar un película y una sesión no muy concurrida, y ya lo tienes hecho»

Sobre las diez, se levantó y fue a ver si Rita estaba despierta. Encontró a su hermana sentada en la cama, tecleando en su teléfono.

«¡Ah, estás despierta!» exclamó ella

«No, tengo un crisis de sonambulismo» dijo ella como si nada.

«¿Hace tiempo que estás despierta?» sin dejar el sarcasmo

«Una media hora»

«Podías haber ido a despertarme»

«No pasa nada, he enviado algunos mensajes y me he tomado el tiempo para despertarme bien»

«¿Tienes a alguien a quien avisar?» preguntó torpemente

«¿Quieres saber si estoy con alguien?»

«Sí» respondió ella sonriendo

«Bien, sí…tengo a alguien a quien avisar, y es a quien estaba escribiendo»

«¿Y…?»

«Se llama August, es marionetista. Confecciona y monta espectáculos para niños»

«¿Tenéis hijos?»

«Sí, una niña, Linda, que ahora tiene cuatro años. Su padre y yo nos casamos hace cuatro años y nueve meses»

Emma se echó a reír

«Bebé luna de miel, eh…»

«Hicimos el amor sin parar durante diez días. A veces salíamos, íbamos a la playa, estábamos en Guadalupe. Pero cada una de nuestras escapadas acababa en la búsqueda de un lugar discreto para hacerlo»

La joven se sostenía la barriga de lo tanto que se reía mientras la escuchaba.

«Te busqué cuando August me pidió matrimonio, quería que estuvieras ahí, pero sabes muy bien borrar tus huellas»

«Lo sé. Tenía tanto miedo de que supieras en lo que me había convertido»

Rita acarició su mejilla con ternura.

«Te quiero hermanita, me has hecho tanta falta. Cuando nació Linda, volví a buscarte, pero una vez más fracasé»

«Lo siento»

«No pasa nada, porque ahora estamos juntas»

«¿Cómo es ella?»

«Morena como su papá, con cabellos ondulados como su mamá. Es espabilada e inteligente, es bonita a rabiar. Es deseada, ha nacido del amor»

Emma sonrió de oreja a oreja. Rita conocía tan bien como ella ese sentimiento de no ser amada y deseada por ningún padre. Ese vacío interior de ser el hijo de nadie.

«Regina no está cerrada a la idea de adoptar si un día decidimos tener un tercer hijo»

«Es genial. Y tú casi tienes dos hijos…¿Cómo es Henry? ¿Eres su mamá completamente?»

«Henry es…es maravilloso. Es un pequeño niño de siete años perfecto. Es tan inteligente, tan amable, tan bueno. Lo quiero y él me quiere, Rita. Ahora soy su segunda mamá. Me llama mami y es así cómo Anna me llamará. Los dos llamarán a Regina mamá, porque los amo por igual y Regina también»

«Es magnífico Emma, estoy super feliz por vosotras»

«Tengo unas ganas inmensas de que lo conozcas. Iremos a buscarlos al colegio, voy a decírselo a Gina. Tengo a alguien más que presentarte allí»

«¿A otro niño?» dijo divertida la rubia

«No, a otra hermana»

«¿Otra hermana?» preguntó ella, dejando aparecer un resquicio de celos.

Emma sonrió tomándole las manos.

«Vas a adorar a Mary Margaret. Es como mi hermana, una noche me encontró ensangrentada en la calle. Me ofreció un techo sin querer saber más, y nunca me ha abandonado. Me ha impedido más de una vez que hiciera alguna tontería, solo con su presencia»

«Oh…»

«No estés celosa, Rita» dijo ella golpeándole el hombro «Tú también eres mi hermana, mi relación contigo debe ser reconstruida, y me gustaría que fuera teniendo presente a Mary. Ella es maestra, y a veces parece que ha salido de una peli de Disney, es una bocanada de oxígeno esa chica, sé que la vas a querer»

«Estoy segura que la voy a adorar» dijo ella convencida.

Pasaron el día juntas hablando. Emma la llevó a la oficina del sheriff donde se encontraron con David. Después recorrieron el pueblo hasta que se hizo la hora de ir a buscar a Henry. Estaban delante de la verja, y Rita se divertía al ver a su hermana pequeña tan inquieta de que el timbre sonara. Pensó en la niña salvaje y fogosa que había conocido, siempre apasionada por la libertad y sin ataduras. Miró a la mujer equilibrada en la que se había convertido gracias a Regina Mills, en una mujer orgullosa, en una madre protectora y una novia feliz. Emma se dio cuenta de su mirada y enrojeció enarbolando una sonrisa turbada.

«Soy una tonta por estar tan estresada esperándolo, ¿no?»

«Oh…heu…» comenzó la rubia saliendo de su contemplación «No pensaba en eso. Pensaba en lo que eras y en lo que te has convertido. Estoy orgullosa de ti»

«¿De verdad?» preguntó tímidamente «¿A pesar de mi recorrido?»

«Tu recorrido muestra hasta qué punto eres fuerte, a pesar de los obstáculos, muestra que has sabido salir de ahí»

Se sonrieron y la campana sonó. Emma puso inmediatamente su atención en los niños que ya salían corriendo. Henry era de los primeros y corrió hacia su madre.

«Mami, hoy Mary nos ha llevado al museo, ha estado genial»

«¡Qué bien, corazón!» dijo ella besando su mejilla hasta hacerlo reír «Tengo una sorpresa para ti»

«¿Qué?» dijo él nervioso

«Querría presentarte a Rita» dijo ella presentándosela «Ella es mi hermana»

«¿Tu hermana?»

«Sí. No tenemos los mismos padres, pero crecimos juntas, y ella es una hermana para mí, así como lo es Mary»

Henry sonrió a Rita quedándose aferrada al pantalón de Emma.

«Puedes tenerle confianza, cariño»

El niño se escondió un poco más detrás de ella observando a la alta rubia.

«Es tímido cuando no conoce» se excusó Emma

«No pasa nada» dijo ella arrodillándose ante el pequeño moreno «Hola Henry, yo soy Rita, estoy muy feliz de conocerte y espero que seamos muy buenos amigos. Tengo una niña de cuatro años, quizás un día os conozcáis»

«Voy a tener una hermanita» dijo ella apoyando su mano en el vientre de Emma

«Lo sé, Anna…Tu mami me ha hablado de ella»

«¿Cómo se llama tu hija?»

«Linda»

«¿Le gusta jugar a la consola?»

«Sí, ella juega a Mario con su papá»

«Yo tengo dos mamás» dijo él con orgullo

«Sí, lo sé, tienes suerte»

«Sí» dijo él balanceándose «Entonces, ¿eres mi tía?»

«Eso es»

«Ahora tengo una gran familia»

«Sí» dijo Emma, contenta de ver que se tomaba bien la llegada de Rita «Y ahora vamos a presentarle a Mary Margaret»

«Mary Margaret es también como la hermana de Emma» dijo él de repente con entusiasmo «Es mi maestra. Es muy amable, ven, yo te llevo» continuó él cogiéndola de la mano y tirando de ella. Rita lo siguió así como Emma que estaba en las nubes.

«Mary, mira» gritó el niño entrando en el aula «Te presento a Rita, es la hermana de Emma»

La pequeña morena se dio la vuelta de repente y observó a la recién llegada.

«Oh, Dios mío…» dijo sonriendo de oreja a oreja a la otra, caminando hacia ella para abrazarla «Rita, soy tan feliz de conocerte. Emma me ha hablado tanto de ti»

La alta rubia se quedó un momento sorprendida antes de responder a su abrazo.

«El placer es mío»

«Pero, ¿cómo has…? ¿Te puedo tutear?»

«Sí, por supuesto. Fue Regina quien contactó conmigo para darle una sorpresa a Emma»

Mary la estrechó un poco más fuerte y fue a hacer lo mismo con su amiga.

«Realmente tienes a la mujer perfecta»

«Oh, eso lo sé»

Volvieron a la casa y Regina se les unió una hora más tarde.

«Dios mío, si tengo que hablar a otro idiota hoy, le voy a arrancar el corazón y aplastarlo hasta reducirlo a cenizas» gritó ella mientras entraba.

«Da miedo tu mujer» susurró Rita a Emma que se echó a reír.

«Ven mi amor, ven a contarme eso»

«No» gritó ella desde la entrada donde estaba quitándose las botas «Quiero verte desnuda en la bañera en cinco minutos y te interesa hacerme gritar por otras cosas que no la estupidez de esos imbéciles»

«Es genial tu mujer» añadió Rita a una Emma cuyo cerebro había hecho cortocircuito.

«Mi amor» dijo ella recobrándose «Podremos hacer eso cuando Rita se haya ido, mientras ¿por qué no te unes a nosotras en el salón?»

La alcaldesa entró al salón visiblemente incómoda

«Rita, perdóneme, ya no me acordaba que usted estaba aquí»

«No pasa nada» dijo ella con una gran sonrisa.

Regina se sentó recta como un palo, sus manos sobre las rodillas, no sabiendo dónde meterse.

«Entonces…¿qué ha pasado?»

«Yo…Dios mío, estoy completamente avergonzada, perdóneme Rita»

«Hey, no pada nada, Regina. Está en su casa, fue espontáneo, conozco esos momentos de soledad, no me ha impactado, y ya está olvidado»

«Gracias»

«Entonces…» insistió Emma

«Oh, nada, esos idiotas de periodistas que quieren entrevistas con el pretexto de que mis electores tiene el derecho que saber si mi programa cambia por el hecho de ser homosexual»

«Oh, es bien sabido, ahora que eres lesbiana, vas a prohibir el matrimonio heterosexual»

«Eso es, es absurdo, lo que quieren son chismes y no se calmaran hasta que no haga un anuncio oficial»

«¿Por qué no lo hace?» preguntó Rita «Si eso puede arreglar sus problemas, estoy segura de que es el tipo de cosas que Emma estará de acuerdo en hacer»

Ante la expresión apenada de su novia, Emma comprendió que no se había atrevido a pedírselo.

«Gina, Rita tiene razón, estaría contenta de hacerlo y darle una patada en el culo a los refractarios»

«¿De verdad? Puede no ser agradable»

«Me da igual mientras te tenga en mi cama por las noches. Gina, estamos juntas en todo esto. Te dije que estaría a tu lado en todas las etapas por las que tuvieras que pasar en tu trabajo»

«Lo organizaré. Gracias Emma»

Regina, entonces, se concentró en Rita para saber más de ella. Hablaron durante un rato y la rubia se marchó al comienzo de la noche. Prometió volver pronto ahora que sabía dónde estaba. Una vez sola con su compañera, Emma la abrazó tiernamente.

«Me has hecho un regalo….increíble. Te amo más que a nada, Gina. ¿Cómo podría agradecértelo?»

«Siendo feliz. Y convirtiéndote en mi mujer»

«Eso puedo hacerlo» dijo besándola afectuosamente.

Al día siguiente, cuando Emma entró en la casa después de haber ido a ver a Rita para conocer a August y a Linda, se encontró con una mesa con velas y un sobre colocado en el centro.

«Sorpresa» dijo Regina entrando. Llevaba una blusa blanca y una falda. Colocó un plato en el centro de la mesa, al lado del sobre, y sirvió dos copas de vino.

«Huele divinamente»

«Quería que fuera especial»

«¿Qué es?» dijo Emma cogiendo el sobre

«Un sobre» respondió seria la morena

«Gina» resopló ella «En el interior…»

«Una sorpresa…»

«¿Qué es…?»

«En el sobre»

«Gina» gruñó Emma, haciendo reír a su novia

«Bueno, ábrelo, idiota, si quieres saberlo»

Emma lo abrió delicadamente y podía sentir cómo su compañera se ponía cada más excitada. Deslizó la mano en su interior y descubrió dos entradas de cine. Abrió los ojos desorbitadamente al mirarla.

«Es una película antigua que pasan en un pequeño cine donde no va mucha gente, la sesión es la las 22:30, así que poca gente irá y…»

«¿Tú quieres…? ¿Estás realmente de acuerdo?»

«No lo sé…creo que sí. Deseo…intentarlo…contigo»

Emma se precipitó hacia ella para besarla fogosamente.

«Haremos lo que tú sientas. Si dices no, pararemos. Oh, Dios mío, Gina, no me creo que quieras intentarlo»

«Yo tampoco» respondió ella riendo «Pero contigo siento que soy una nueva mujer»

«¿Dónde está Henry está noche?»

«Tarde de chicos en la tienda de video juegos con David y Graham, después pizza en casa de Ruby y ella vendrá a acostarlo aquí, y nos esperará»

Así que cenaron y se dirigieron al cine. Al entrar en la sala, Emma sonrió al ver que no había más de diez personas. Cogió de la mano a su compañera y subió algunas filas para sentarse en la penúltima, hacia el medio. Regina escaneaba la sala con atención, siguiendo el itinerario de las personas que entraban, suspirando de alivio cuando las veía bajar y no subir. Se sobresaltó cuando Emma cogió su mano y le sonrió nerviosamente. Se debatía entre la ansiedad y la impaciencia, incomodidad y excitación.

La película comenzó, finalmente había diecisiete personas en la sala además de ellas. Para gran alivio de Emma, nadie se sentó cerca de ellas, y tres filas las separaba de los más cercanos. Hizo señas a su compañera para que la siguiera y subieron a la última fila para poner un poco más de distancia. La mano de la morena en la suya estaba tensa y eso la hacía sonreír.

«No tengas miedo, haremos lo que tu autorices»

Regina asintió, sin, sin embargo relajarse, y se concentró en el film en blanco y negro que comenzaba. Al cabo de veinte minutos, ella entrelazó los dedos con los de la rubia y atrajo su mano a su muslo, para decirle que estaba preparada.

Emma sonrió y se inclinó sobre ella para besarla tiernamente, apretando su muslo. Para la ocasión, la alcaldesa se había puesto una falda de altura media que le llegaba a las rodillas. Contrariamente a las que llevaba habitualmente, esta era ligera y veraniega, lo que haría la experiencia más sencilla.

Regina gimió discretamente contra sus labios, electrizada por la intensidad del beso. Cuando Emma se separó de ella, rio al sentir cómo se abalanzaba sobre ella sin tomarse la molestia de abrir los ojos. Finalmente se separaron y Emma puso una mano en su pecho.

«Emma» suspiró ella mirando si la gente las había visto.

«Nadie nos mira» dijo ella con tono tan grave, que bastó para convencer a la alcaldesa.

Emma desabotonó su blusa hasta la altura de su vientre y la separó para desvelar su pecho izquierdo, prisionero de un sujetador blanco de encaje. Deslizó su mano bajo la tela y lo masajeó generosamente.

«Emma, no vas a…ah sí» resopló cuando su compañera bajó el tejido para dejar libre su pecho.

Hizo lo mismo con el otro y se separó un poco para contemplar a su novia con los pechos desnudos en esa sala de cine. Rápidamente, Regina cruzó los brazos y se hundió en su asiento, sintiéndose vulnerable de esa forma ante el resto del mundo. Emma separó sus brazos con delicadeza y se inclinó suavemente.

«Tengo otra forma para esconderlos» ronroneó.

Entonces, tomó uno en su boca y colocó su mano sobre el otro. Mientras lo masajeaba, comenzó a jugar con su lengua en el pezón ya erecto por la excitación. Ella lo lamió, lo succionó, y Regina llevó una mano a su boca para evitar gemir. Su otra mano mantenía a la rubia en su lugar, aferrándose casi dolorosamente a sus largos rizos.

Emma se enderezó para besarla y volvió a abrochar su blusa bajo la mirada perpleja de la morena.

«Vamos a evitar revelar mis dos frutas prohibidas a miradas indiscretas»

«Todavía están fuera del sujetador»

«Lo sé» dijo Emma con voz suave lanzando una mirada a los pezones que despuntaban bajo la blusa blanca. La prenda era fina y ella podía ver dibujarse esas dos aureolas oscuras. Gruñó de placer acariciando uno «Quiero tener un acceso fácil» le murmuró en la oreja.

La respiración de Regina se aceleró significativamente y cerró sus muslos para contener la excitación que sentía apoderarse de ella.

Emma se concentró un poco en el film y se divirtió por la mirada atravesada que recibió como respuesta.

«Te ríes de mí» susurró la alcaldesa

«Hmm, no, mi amor, disfruto un poco de la película, es todo» respondió ella con una inocencia insolente.

Regina se hundió en el asiento, sin saber cómo ponerse para calmar su malestar y su frustración. En su cabeza, planes de muerte y de venganza nacían a su pesar. Echaba peste interiormente, había ido al cine para cumplir una fantasía de su compañera. Fantasía que la angustiaba y que se había decidido llevar a cabo "para darle placer", y ahora era ella quien estaba sufriendo la frustración de que no se efectuara.

Emma se divertía al ver la cantidad de emociones que pasaban por los ojos de la morena. Aprovechó que estaba inmersa en sus pensamientos para apoyar una mano aventurera en su muslo. Regina no la sintió de inmediato, y se tensó cuando sintió los dedos subir por su muslo, bajo la falda.

«Qué buena iniciativa el haberte puesto falda» le susurró al oído.

La morena estaba paralizada, su corazón latía a gran velocidad. Emma disfrutó un momento de la suavidad de su piel, y continuó su viaje hasta el centro del placer de su compañera. Se sorprendió al descubrir la sorpresa que le había reservado.

«Mierda Regina» dijo ella al ver la expresión pícara de su compañera «¿Quieres decir que te has estado paseando sin bragas desde que salimos de casa?»

Regina asintió con una sonrisa pícara y Emma no pudo retener un sonido ronco y gutural de excitación.

«Eres la mejor mujer del mundo»

La alcaldesa la besó y se colocó en su asiento de tal manera que su sexo entrara más en contacto con la mano de Emma, que no hacía sino rozarla. Fue recompensada por un dedo que se deslizó entre sus labios íntimos, a todo lo largo.

«Dios mío, Gina, veo que esta experiencia no te deja indiferente» dijo ella llevándose el dedo a la boca «¿Estás preparada?» preguntó antes de ir más lejos.

Regina movió la cabeza, debatiéndose entre el deseo y la turbación. Cerró los ojos cuando la mano de su compañera encontró su clítoris.

De lejos, al ver solo sus bustos sobrepasar los asientos, se podría creer que Emma simplemente tenía la mano en el muslo de su compañera. A la alcaldesa, en cambio, le costaba mantener un rostro impasible ante las caricias de su amada. Había separado las piernas tanto como podía y ondulaba discretamente para aumentar el movimiento. La rubia se inclinó un poco más e introdujo se dedo corazón en ella. Regina gruñó lo más suavemente que pudo y vio las estrellas cuando su novia comenzó a moverse en su interior. Con un movimiento de su mano, Emma hacía presión con sus dedos hacia arriba después hacia abajo, en su intimidad. El ruido de succión que provenía de su entre pierna, la alcaldesa lo encontraba vulgar, pero las sensaciones eran tan exquisitas que no tenía fuerzas de parar a su compañera. Se sobresaltaba por momentos, se aferraba a los reposa manos y apoyó su mano en el brazo de la ex prostituta

«Para, voy a, Emma, voy a gritar, voy a gritar» gimió en una súplica.

Su compañera sonrió y extrajo su dedo que se llevó a la boca para limpiarlo. A continuación se dejó deslizar por su asiento y se colocó entre sus piernas.

«Voy a ir muy suave para que puedas controlar tus gritos, mi reina»

Regina se lamió los labios y asintió. Sintió su corazón tamborilear cuando Emma levantó su falda para dejar antes sus ojos golosos su sexo perfectamente cuidado, depilado casi totalmente. Dulcemente, sin prisa, deslizó su lengua entre sus labios y disfrutó del suspiro de la morena. Se concentró en su clítoris, decidida a no hacerla durar mucho tiempo en vista del sitio donde se encontraban. Mientras se ocupaba de él, deslizó una mano bajo su blusa para agarrar uno de sus pechos y jugar con su pezón entre sus dedos. La morena comprendió entonces por qué no había querido ponerle el sujetador correctamente.

La alcaldesa abrió los ojos y miró a su alrededor, todo el mundo estaba concentrado en la película, nadie les prestaba atención. Sintió cómo su orgasmo llegaba rápido, muy rápido. Puso sus dos manos sobre la boca para ahogar sus gemidos. Logró contener la mayoría de los sonidos que morían de ganas por pasar la barrera de sus labios. Gruñó suavemente cuando su orgasmo la golpeó con fuerza. Se sorprendió cuando se corrió, se había imaginado que, al estar en ese lugar, iba a sentir placer, pero no llegar hasta ese punto. Poco a poco fue recobrándose, la respiración entre cortada y besó a su compañera.

«Es la cosa más loca que nunca he hecho…Gracias» susurró a su oído

«Gracias a ti por haberme permitido realizar esta fantasía»

«Creo que no está realizada completamente»

«¿Qué quieres decir?»

Regina tragó saliva dándose cuenta de lo que se disponía a hacer. Reunió valor y se colocó de rodillas ante su compañera. Desabrochó sus vaqueros y los hizo deslizar, con algo de dificultad, hasta sus tobillos. Emma no creía lo que estaban viendo sus ojos, nunca había pensado que la morena le iba a devolver el favor. Gimió discretamente cuando notó que sus bragas eran separadas y dos dedos se hundían en ella.

«Gina, Dios mío» murmuró colocándose para darle acceso total.

La alcaldesa junto su boca a sus dedos y se sintió orgullosa de la rapidez con la que la llevó hasta su sima de placer liberador.

Regina se volvió a sentar en su asiento mientras Emma se colocaba el pantalón en su lugar. Se miraron sonriendo y se inclinaron al mismo tiempo para besarse, uniendo inmediatamente sus lenguas con pasión.

«Ha sido genial, Gina» murmuró Emma «Gracias»

«¡Te amo! Yo también lo he disfrutado, y sin embargo, no estaba muy segura al principio»

La rubia sonrió bobaliconamente antes de depositar un tierno beso en su reciente cicatriz, encima de su labio. Pasó su lengua por ella y la besó otra vez, manteniendo los ojos abiertos para ver que su compañera los había cerrado para disfrutar plenamente.

«Te había dicho que esta cicatriz te hacía ver sexy. ¿Te acuerdas de lo que representa?»

«Que mi madre no tiene ningún poder sobre nosotras. Te amo Emma Swan. Tengo unas ganas enormes de casarme contigo»

La sesión terminó y volvieron a casa. Ruby las dejó, informándoles de que Henry había estado adorable y que se había ido a la cama sin rechistar. Las dos mujeres subieron a acostarse, nada más tocas las sábanas, Emma sintió que Regina se pegaba a su espalda y ponía sus manos en su vientre.

«Me gustaría que nos casáramos rápidamente. Antes de que esté muy gorda»

«¿Lo piensas de verdad?»

«Siento que solo me falta nuestra unión para estar completa»

«Podemos informarnos en el ayuntamiento de los plazos y llamar a la prisión para ver si puedo tener a mi padre en la boda. De aquí a tres semanas puede ser posible»

«¿Tú crees? ¿Tres semanas? Pero, ¡es genial!»

Se miraron y se aferraron riendo.

«Vamos a casarnos…»

«Vamos a casarnos…»

«Mañana hago las llamadas, y cuando sepamos la fecha, hablamos con Henry»

«Con mucho gusto, señora alcaldesa»


	30. Chapter 30

Sí, quiero

Emma había ido a ver a David a la oficina sobre el mediodía, una Regina sobre excitada se unió a ellos.

«20 de junio» gritó mientras entraba «Podemos casarnos el 20 de junio. Mi adjunto en el ayuntamiento puede casarnos. Tocando mis contactos, he podido hacer que mi padre tenga un permiso. Espero tu acuerdo para confirmárselo a todo el mundo»

Había hablado de una vez y ahora miraba a su compañera sonriendo, aún ahogada por haber corrido hasta la oficina.

«El 20 de junio…» dijo suavemente Emma «Apenas quedan 16 días…»

«Sí, yo…me doy cuenta de que quizás sea muy rápido» confesó la alcaldesa sintiendo su entusiasmo desinflarse de golpe ante la vacilación de su prometida.

«Un poco sí» dijo Emma pareciendo reflexionar.

«Voy a…voy a anularlo, llamaré a la prisión y al ayuntamiento para decirles que no se den prisa»

«No, Gina, yo no quiero retrasarlo» dijo precipitadamente la rubia.

«Pero acabas de decir que…»

«Es solo que…» la interrumpió ella «Ninguna tienda podrá ajustarme el vestido en tan poco tiempo» dijo ella señalando su vientre y haciendo una mueca.

Regina la miró incrédula y se echó a reír mientras la tomaba en sus brazos. La estrechó fuertemente contra ella y besó sus mejillas.

«Creí que ya no querías»

«Nunca mi amor»

«¿Sabes que Ashley tiene una tienda de vestidos de novia? Quizás pueda hacer algo para tu lindo vientre» dijo ella acariciándola.

«Mi gran tonel querrás decir…» resopló la rubia.

«El lindo capullito de Anna. Es el vientre más bello del mundo»

La alcaldesa deslizó su mano bajo la camisa de su compañera y se detuvo al escuchar a David toser desesperadamente.

«Perdón David» se excusó Regina «Te había olvidado…»

«¿Quieres decir que si no estuviera aquí me habrías el hecho el amor en seguida encima de mi mesa?» preguntó inocentemente Emma disfrutando de la incomodidad de su compañera y de la expresión de pez fuera del agua de David.

«Noooo, yo…» exclamó la morena «Solo quería…solo iba a besar tu vientre, es todo»

«Oh…» suspiró la rubia, visiblemente desilusionada.

«Emma, ¿no hablas en serio? David está…»

«¿Qué? Está bien tener a veces algo de público»

David sonrió al comprender el juego al que estaba jugando Emma. Regina, por su parte, estaba completamente asombrada y le lanzaba miradas de incomodidad.

«Emma, tú…» comenzó ella tragando saliva con dificultad «No estás…no es…yo no…»

La joven rubia se echó a reír a carcajadas. La alcaldesa la miraba como si fuera un OVNI y empezaba a molestarse con su comportamiento.

«Perdón Gina» logró ella decir entre risa y risa «Deberías haberte visto la cara…»

«No ha sido divertido» dijo fríamente.

Emma rio aún más fuerte

«Oh, venga, no te enfades. Ha sido divertido. David, ¿has visto su cara? Es tan adorable. No me imagino tu reacción si hubiera dicho que quería que él se uniese a nosotras»

Ella intentó acariciar su mejilla, pero la alcaldesa, herida por habérselo tragado y ver que su compañera también metía a su colega en el ajo, la rechazó con un golpe de su mano.

«Gina» dijo Emma perdiendo poco a poco su sonrisa «No ha sido nada malo, solo que…¿De verdad pensaste que hablaba en serio?»

«No lo sé…Contigo todo es posible» replicó ella secamente

«Espera, te estás quedando conmigo…» dijo la rubia que también se estaba enfadando.

«No…en el fondo es posible, al final tú y el sexo tenéis una relación particular»

Tras decir eso, se dio la vuelta y desapareció deprisa de su campo de visión. La puerta había sonado desde hace varios segundos cuando Emma, asombrada, se giró hacia David.

«¿Acaba de hacer mención a mi anterior trabajo o lo he soñado?»

«Yo no…No creo que…» balbuceó el joven que veía a su amiga enfadarse.

«¡No me lo puedo creer!. ¿Cómo se atreve después de todo lo que hemos vivido?»

David vio que recogía rápidamente sus cosas y se levantó para retenerla.

«Espera Emma, no te enfades, estoy seguro de que no es lo que piensas, ella seguramente no quería hacer alusión a eso»

«Sin embargo, a mí me parece todo muy claro» gritó ella «Y se atreve a dejarme plantada así, lo siento, pero no pienso dejarlo así»

«Espera, cálmate primero, no vayas a verla en ese es…tado»

David vio, impotente, cómo su amiga se marchaba, temiendo lo peor si ella aparecía furiosa gritando delante de su novia.

La rubia condujo a toda velocidad hasta la casa donde sabía que su compañera estaría. Entró hecha una furia, abriendo la puerta con ímpetu y cerrándola dando un portazo.

«Regina» gritó «Mierda, pero ¿qué ha sido eso? Regina»

Escuchó ruido de pasos rápidos en la planta de arriba y subió los escalones tan rápido como se lo permitió la barriga. Entró en su habitación en el momento preciso en que el clic de la cerradura se escuchaba, atestiguando que la morena se había encerrada en el baño.

«Regina, ábreme» gritó golpeando la puerta.

Escuchó ruido de objetos sin comprender realmente, demasiado enfada para reflexionar.

«Hablabas de mi trabajo, ¿verdad?» dijo furiosa «Respóndeme»

Imaginaba a su compañera enfurruñada, tan enfadada como ella al otro lado de la puerta y se dejó guiar por su sangre caliente. De una patada, hizo saltar la frágil cerradura y la puerta se abrió ruidosamente bajo el golpe. Al entrar, toda su cólera se esfumó. Regina estaba arrodillada en la bañera, un cepillo y un tubo de desmaquillador en sus manos, tendidos hacia ella como para protegerse. Se resbaló y puedo agarrarse rápidamente, elevando inmediatamente sus manos. Separaba sus dedos como mostrando una forma de sumisión y una tentativa para calmarla. Sus ojos mostraban su pánico desproporcionado con relación a la situación.

Se veía que actuaba por instinto, un instinto ligado a sus traumatismos pasados al lado de Leopold. La violencia y la incoherencia de su relación mostraron a Emma la crueldad que él debió mostrar para destruir a esa mujer tan profundamente. Entonces, tomó consciencia que Regina se disculpaba continuamente, nueva prueba de la monstruosidad del hombre que había compartido su vida durante tanto tiempo.

«Hey, Gina, soy yo…Soy Emma»

La morena se sobresaltó al escuchar su voz, pero sus palabras cayeron en la nada y comprendió que su reacción era desproporcionada. Había actuado sin reflexionar, guiada por sus reflejos que ahora ya no debería sentir. Al escuchar las palabras de su novia, comprendió que su reacción no tenía que haberse producido, que ella ya no temía a nada con Emma. Ni siquiera ella misma comprendía por qué había actuado de esa forma, tan violentamente, había sido más fuerte que ella. Al escuchar la puerta de la entrada golpear con tanta fuerza, había perdido toda su capacidad de reflexión, dejándose guiar por sus demonios a los que creía ya vencidos.

La joven rubia apoyó su mano sobre su hombro y se sobresaltó a su pesar. Hundió su mirada en la suya y acabó por acurrucarse contra ella. Se dejó vencer y lloró durante un rato. Emma había entrado en la bañera también y la había aferrado entre sus brazos. Le acarició los cabellos y se puso hablar cuando sintió que estaba más calmada.

«Gina, nunca te haría daño. Nunca te levantaría la mano. Al contrario, me pelearía con todos los que te quieran hacer daño. Te amo, pronto serás mi mujer. Me he enfadado, lo sé, pero ha sido por lo que has dicho. Echarme en cara mi anterior trabajo de esa manera…Me ha dolido, y cuando sufro por culpa de los que amo, me refugio siempre en la cólera. Porque contigo…pensaba ser otra cosa, pensaba que representaba más que…»

«¿Qué, qué?» dijo la alcaldesa enderezándose, sus ojos mostrando completa incomprensión «Yo no he…en ningún momento hablé de tu anterior trabajo Emma, yo he…»

Se puso la mano en la boca recordando el hilo de su conversación. De repente comprendió la interpretación de su compañera y comenzó a llorar copiosamente.

«Perdóneme Emma. Nunca quise que pensases eso. Yo…» ella secó sus lágrimas, besándola y sonriéndole «No estaba pensando en que habías sido prostituta, estaba molesta, me enfadé como una idiota. Hablaba del sexo en general, ha sido una estupidez, no lo sé, hacía alusión al hecho de que tú te sientes cómoda, ya sea en la calle, en el cine, en un coche, atada a una cama. Te gusta el sexo, todas las formas del sexo, y contigo, a mí también me gusta, aunque a veces me siento perdida y desestabilizada. Así que cuando hiciste alusión a hacerlo delante de alguien, pensé de verdad que podías tener ganas de hacer eso. Entonces, hice un esfuerzo por reflexionar y te pusiste a reír. Me sentí tonta, porque por no perderte, pensé, por un segundo, en decirte sí. Me encontré patética e idiota, y cuando metiste a David en la conversación, preferí enfadarme que afrontar mi malestar»

«Gina, ¿de verdad lo pensaste?»

«Por un segundo, sí»

«Oh, mierda. Amor, aunque me digas que no, no me perderás nunca. Prefiero mil veces una vida de sexo tranquilo contigo que un segundo de excitación»

Regina frunció el ceño y Emma miró al vacío pensando en el giro de su frase.

«Espera, no ha salido como sonaba en mi cabeza, la vuelvo a reformular. Lo que quiero decir es que aunque tú no aceptaras sino el misionero una vez al mes, preferiría eso a todas las cosas exóticas que fueran. Mierda Gina, te amo. Te amo como nunca he amado a nadie antes. Eres tú a quien quiero, poco importa nuestra vida sexual, es lo que hay entre nosotras lo que me hace vibrar» dijo ella señalándose a ella misma y después a Regina con el dedo «El sexo solo es la guinda del pastel»

«Te amo» dijo Regina besándola castamente.

Su beso ganó intensidad rápidamente cuando Emma lamió sus labios para pedir acceso a su boca. Cuando le fue permitido, se recolocó y sintió contra ella el cepillo y el desmaquillador que la morena sostenía aún. Se separó de ella y puso sus manos sobre las suyas.

«¿Qué pensabas hacer con esto?» preguntó amablemente

«No lo sé. Al entrar en el baño, cogí lo primero que vi»

«No quiero que me tengas miedo»

«No es tu culpa, mi reacción ha sido desproporcionada. He entrado en pánico y me cerebro se bloqueó. Soy un caso perdido» dijo ella con una sonrisa triste.

«¿Un caso perdido? Te burlas de mí…¿Te das cuenta de todo el progreso que has hecho?»

«¿Pro…gresos?»

«Gina, hemos follado en una sala de cine, no hemos hecho el amor…follado, como dos adolescentes llenos de hormonas»

«No me gusta esa palabra»

«Lo sé, pero no lo veo como nada degradante, follar es bestial, es salvaje, es hormonalmente intenso, hacer el amor es tierno, es romántico, es intenso emocionalmente. Tú y yo hacemos las dos cosas, y nuestro amor no cambia en ningún caso. Gina, no dudes de tus progresos, te estás convirtiendo en una persona más lanzada, muestras cuando me deseas, tomas las riendas. El otro día cuando mantuve tu brazo por encima de tu cabeza, pensé que estaba yendo demasiado lejos, miré tu rostro y estabas confiando plenamente en mí, así que opté por hacerte un chupetón sin soltarte, y escuché tus gemidos de placer en mi cabeza»

Emma se detuvo para observarla y sonrió.

«Aquí tu evolución también es notable, hace un mes te habrías enrojecido y no sabrías dónde meterte al escucharme hablar de tus reacciones durante el sexo, y ahora…estás excitada mi amor, me devoras con los ojos, me deseas. Y no solamente para que yo comience…no mi amor, deseas hacerme el amor, al contrario que antes, tienes confianza en tus capacidades de darme placer. Conoces mis zonas erógenas, te pones de culo para mí porque sabes que es la parte de tu cuerpo donde mis ojos se pierden más a menudo. Me das órdenes en la cama porque te gusta tener el control y sabes que tienes el derecho de hacerlo, porque soy tuya tanto como tú eres mía. Yo…»

Fue interrumpida por los labios de su novia que la devoraban literalmente. Sin tener tiempo de comprender lo que estaba pasando, ya sintió una mano en su sexo.

«Parece que el sexo después de una pelea es una experiencia arrolladora» ronroneó en su oído, segura y con una repentina confianza en ella misma.

«No te haces una idea» gruñó la rubia deslizando su mano por su pantalón.

Fue breve, pero salvaje, sus gritos ahogados por la boca de la otra mientras que sus dedos danzaban con destreza. Emma se corrió la primera, seguida de cerca por su compañera. Regina a continuación se levantó y la ayudó a salir de la bañera. Le lanzó una mirada hambrienta y se arrodilló a sus pies, le quitó por completo su pantalón y sus bragas y la hizo separar las piernas. Pasó una por encima de su hombro, haciendo que sus labios íntimos se abriesen, yendo a depositarle un beso. Jugó con su lengua y acabó por coger su clítoris entre sus dientes para mordisquearlo delicadamente como le había enseñado a hacer. Como siempre que le hacía eso, Emma lanzó un grito de placer y se agarró desesperadamente a la pared para no caer cuando su orgasmo explotó en ella. Se dejó caer sobre su novia que guio su caída hasta sus brazos.

Ese episodio marcó un nuevo comienzo para la pareja, como una última prueba que habían superado juntas con éxito. Estaban más serenas que nunca y los dieciséis días que las separaban de su boda pasaron muy rápido.

Regina había previsto todos los preparativos, como no se casaban por la iglesia, habían previsto una pequeña ceremonia en el jardín de la mansión en la que David oficiaría como sacerdote de sustitución. La boda civil se haría a continuación a las 17:00 en el ayuntamiento, después la pequeña familia tomaría el aperitivo junta. El restaurante había sido reservado para las 20:30 donde una pequeña sala había sido reservada para ellos. Toda la ceremonia sería sencilla, pero las dos mujeres estaban satisfechas. El mismo día de su discusión, habían ido a la tienda de Ashley que se había emocionado al ver que habían elegido su tienda para comprar los vestidos. La joven había hecho un trabajo formidable para que los vestidos estuviesen listos a tiempo. Cada una había elegido su vestido por su lado, Regina acompañada por Ruby, y Emma por Rita y Mary Margaret.

Henry estaba en ebullición, quería formar parte de todo, ver todo en primer lugar, saber todo. No dejaba de hablar de la boda de sus madres, en el colegio, en el autobús, en la casa, en todas partes. Cinco días antes de la boda, una noche cuando lo acostaba, Emma había decidido hacer crecer un poco más la excitación del muchacho.

«Dime ratoncito» dijo ella tapándolo «¿Qué es lo que te hace más feliz de los preparativos de la boda?»

El niño la miró un momento antes de señalarle que se acercara.

«¿Te puedo contar un secreto?»

Emma asintió mientras se acercaba.

«Mamá me ha dicho…» comenzó a susurrar en su oído «…que cuando estéis casadas, podremos enviar los papeles para que tú seas mi mami de verdad. Y así los demás en la escuela podrán decir de verdad que yo tengo dos mamás»

«Te amo, hijo mío» dijo ella besándolo tan fuerte que su corazón tamborileaba en su pecho.

«Yo también mami, me gustaría que fuéramos ya una familia de verdad»

«Ya somos una familia de verdad. Pero es cierto que después de todo esto, seremos una familia de verdad para los demás»

«¿Quieres abrazarme?»

«¿Cómo negárselo a mi hombrecito?»

Se acercó a él y lo estrecho en sus brazos. Él besó su vientre deseando buenas noches a Anna antes de acurrucarse contra ella. Cuando Regina subió, después de haber acabado con el papeleo que se había traído a casa, encontró a su novia acostada, acariciando los cabellos de su hijo dormido.

Fue el clic del teléfono de Regina el que anunció a Emma que su compañera estaba en el cuarto y acababa de sacarle una foto. La morena avanzó para besar al niño y le tendió la mano a la rubia.

«¿Vienes a acostarte?»

«Voy en cinco minutos, quiero abrazarlo un poco más»

«Tómate tu tiempo» murmuró ella besándola en la frente.

Emma la vio marcharse sabiendo de antemano que la encontraría sentada leyendo esperando que ella llegara para acostarse. Siempre era así, al comienzo Emma se culpaba de volver tarde y acortaba las veladas con Mary Margaret. Pero Regina había sido clara. Sabía que no podía dormir sin ella y lo aceptaba, sin embargo, se negaba a que eso dictara la vida de su compañera. Temía agobiarla, y le había suplicado que no cambiara sus planes por ella.

En cierto sentido, Emma la obedecía, no se obligaba a volver solo por el sueño de su compañera, pero se sentía mal estando alejada de ella mucho tiempo. Siempre, fuera la hora que fuera, las 23:00 o las 03:00 de la mañana, encontraba a la morena metida en la cama, leyendo o trabajando. A veces, muy raras veces, la encontraba completamente absorbida jugando a Zelda en la Wii.

Tres días antes de la boda, Ruby llevó a Regina a un bar para divertirse y ofrecerle una despedida de soltera. Le ofreció incluso un lap dance de una bella morena ardiente y se divirtió ante el malestar evidente de su amiga. Se permitió pasarse un poco con los tragos y acabó rápidamente borracha. Así que decidió que era hora de ir a escondidas a ver que hacia Emma en su despedida.

La rubia, por su parte, estaba divirtiéndose con Rita y Mary Margaret que ya estaban completamente borrachas. La primera parte de la noche pasó en un bar, después se dirigieron a un club de striptease donde habían pagado por un sitio privado por el que desfilaban las diferentes sorpresas que habían previsto para la rubia. Aunque no había bebido ni una gota de alcohol, Emma estaba completamente inmersa en el ambiente de la noche y se dejaba ir sin ninguna atadura. A falta de tequila, era coca-cola lo que lamía del cuerpo de las strippers del bar. Obligó a sus amigas a que hicieran lo mismo, iniciándolas en el contacto de la piel de una mujer. Viéndola bailar y gritar de esa manera, uno casi se olvidaba de que estaba embarazada.

Regina había logrado entrar y la devoraba con los ojos desde un pequeño espacio entre las cortinas. Sintió cómo un dragón nacía en sus entrañas cuando una bailarina, muy desnuda para su gusto, comenzó a frotarse con la rubia que se reía mientras le metía un dólar en el tanga.

En otro momento, Regina lo habría dejado pasar, consciente de que era una despedida de soltera…

En otro momento, Regina se habría dado la vuelta y habría vuelto a su propia fiesta con Ruby…

En otro momento, Regina no habría bebido tanto en una noche…

Se dirigió derecha hacia la rubia bajo la mirada pasmada de Ruby que no tuvo tiempo de retenerla. Empujó sin miramiento a la pobre bailarina fusilándola con la mirada y clavó sus ojos en los de Emma que deglutía con dificultad.

«Eres mía» gruñó ella.

La joven sheriff se dio cuenta de la alta tasa de alcohol que su novia llevaba en vena y decidió aprovecharse un poco.

«Hey, Gina…Es mi despedida de soltera» exclamó ella sonriendo Notó la expresión salvaje y determinada de la morena y se aventuró a añadir «He venido por un baile y cuento con tenerlo»

Regina miró a su alrededor, dándose cuenta de que solo Mary Margaret, Ruby y Rita estaban con ellas. Se alejó, se tragó de un golpe una copa de tequila, y comenzó a moverse para su bella rubia. Emma estaba subyugada y sus tres amigas gritaban y silbaban de apreciación ante el show que se permitía mostrarles la alcaldesa.

«Nunca la había visto así» gritó Ruby para hacerse oír por encima de la música «Mierda, miren eso, Emma ha hecho que se suelte el pelo, ok…Pero, ¿os dais cuenta hasta qué punto?» gritó señalándola con la mano.

Rita y Mary Margaret no comprendías tan bien como ella la metamorfosis de la alcaldesa. Emma la devoraba, y era eso lo que ellas observaban más allá de la sublime criatura que bailaba para ella.

Se quedaron todas juntas, al final, bailando y divirtiéndose hasta altas horas de la noche. En un momento determinado, Regina se puso en ropa interior delante de Emma, había mojado su dedo en un chupito de coca, había trazado una línea de su ombligo a sus pechos. A continuación, puso el chupito entre sus pechos, sujetado por su sujetador, antes de gritar.

«Siempre he querido hacer esto» dijo riendo

Se colocó una rodaja de limón en su boca e hizo señas a la rubia para que fuera hacia ella. Emma no se hizo de rogar y lamió su ombligo hasta sus pechos. Tomó el chupito entre sus labios e hizo un movimiento seco para tragar el líquido. Después mordió el limón y la besó vergonzosamente.

«¿Tú ya lo has probado?»

Regina dijo que no con la cabeza, los ojos brillantes de excitación. Emma sirvió un chupito de tequila y se preparó.

«Espera, voy a hacerlo con coca, si no, al besarme vas a beber alcohol»

Emma rio al ver que, aun estando completamente borracha, no perdía de vista el bienestar de Anna.

«Solo tendráss que besar mi cuello»

Mojó su dedo en el tequila y lo resbaló desde su mandíbula hasta sus senos, consciente de que su compañera perdería la cabeza si tenía que lamer también su vientre redondo que alojaba a su hija. Colocó el chupito, posicionó el limón y se dejó hacer. Regina lamió el alcohol de una forma increíblemente suave. Se tragó el chupito como si lo hubiera hecho mil veces y llevo sus labios a su cuello hasta hacerla gemir.

Bailaron durante mucho rato, el alcohol circulaba abundantemente, los bailes pegados se encadenaban y las y los strippers pasaban uno tras otro rodeados de ruido de vasos, gritos, risas, cantos y de todo tipo de ruido.

A la mañana siguiente, o más bien, ya entrado el día, Regina se despertó con un dolor de cabeza asombroso. Miró a su alrededor sin logar abrir los ojos totalmente y vio a Rita sentada, con la cabeza entre las manos, Ruby echada sobre la alfombra babeando y Mary Margaret intentando levantarse sin perder el equilibrio. Poco a poco vio en qué entorno estaban, y comprendió que se encontraban en su salón, sin saber muy bien cómo pasaron del bar a la casa.

«Hola ruinas»

La voz de Emma resonó en su cabeza y gruñó de dolor mientras se incorporaba más mal que bien. La joven rubia la miró, con los ojos medio cerrados, el ceño fruncido y los cabellos despeinados cubriendo en desorden su rostro.

«Estás hermosa»

Regina la miró con suspicacia e intentó tragar a pesar de que sentía su boca terriblemente pastosa.

«Tengo la sensación de haber tragado yeso»

«Es el alcohol, mi amor»

«Mi cabeza va a estallar»

«Es el alcohol, mi amor» volvió a decir ella dándole una aspirina

«Tengo la sensación de que mis cabellos me hablan»

«También es el alcohol, mi amor» dijo Emma riendo «Bebe esto, estarás mejor»

«¿He dormido sola?» preguntó después de un momento

«No, caíste rendida cuando te estaba echando en el sofá y me habías agarrado tan fuerte que me quedé pegada a ti hasta hace dos horas»

«¿Qué hora es?»

«Las 14:00»

«¿Qué?» gritó la morena lamentándolo inmediatamente «¿Henry?»

«Con David, le he dicho que lo traiga a las 17:00 para dejaros tiempo de resurgir y recobraos»

«¿Cómo volvimos?»

«En coche»

«¿Me he comportado bien?»

«¿Cuándo le propusiste al chofer pagarle con un baile o cuándo comenzaste a hacerme preliminares en la parte de atrás del coche entre Ruby y Mary?»

«Oh, Dios mío, no. Emma, soy la alcaldesa, ¿tienes el nombre del chofer?»

«¿Crees que no pensé en eso?» dijo ella colocándose sus cabellos rebeldes. «Graham nos fue a buscar. Es a él a quien le has propuesto un lap dance»

«Deseo que la tierra me trague»

«No es necesario, mi amor, solo te has soltado el pelo, te has divertido y al final todo ha ido bien»

«¿Acaso he…estado…enferma?»

«No has vomitado, si es lo que temes» la tranquilizó Emma.

Mientras hablaban, sus tres amigas se habían despertado poco a poco, no se sabía cuál estaba más perjudicada.

La mañana de la boda, la pareja se separó bien temprano. Ruby había ido a la casa de Regina, y Emma se había marchado con Mary Margaret y Rita a la casa de la maestra. Las dos se preparaban, se peinaban, se maquillaban. Henry se había quedado con su madre, pero no dejaba de llamar a la rubia para saber cómo estaba.

«_Hola chico»_

_«Hola mami. ¿Estás bien?»_

_«Sí, y ¿cómo está tu madre?»_

_«Desea verte»_

_«Yo también deseo verla»_

_«Ya casi está lista, le falta por ponerse los zapatos»_

_«A mí me falta algo de maquillaje, y listo. Y tú chico…¿estás listo?»_

_«Sí» respondió él con entusiasmo «Y el abuelo también ha llegado, y me ha dicho que quiere que le llame abu»_

_«Eso es genial Henry. Estoy ansiosa por veros a los dos»_

_«Nosotros también tenemos ganas, mami. Mamá quiere le pase el teléfono, pero no tengo permiso, es necesario que no os habléis antes de la boda»_

_«Es una regla idiota» gruñó la rubia_

_«Mamá dice exactamente lo mismo» dijo divertido el niño «Pero de todas maneras no se puede»_

_«Eres un pequeño tirano, ¿sabes?»_

_«Te quiero mami»_

_«Yo también te quiero Henry…nos vemos en una hora y media»_

Emma estaba delante de arco florido en el jardín de la mansión. Estaba impaciente y excitada mirando a la gente sentada en las sillas blancas en la hierba. Gold estaba sentado y hablaba con Granny. Rita, August y Linda estaban también. Para la ocasión los padres adoptivos de Rita también habían ido. La joven rubia había renovado lazos con ellos gracias a su hermana. Su encuentro había sido intenso, ellos habían llorado mucho, se culpaban por haberla dejado. Una vez pasado ese primer encuentro, en un primer momento tímidamente y después poco a poco más naturalmente habían hablado, aprendiendo de nuevo a conocerse, redescubriendo que el cariño que hubo nunca había dejado de existir. Emma les había presentado a Regina y en seguida hubo feeling. Henry también los había aceptado, emocionado de descubrir nuevos miembros en su nueva y feliz familia.

Emma estaba perdida en sus pensamientos cuando David le goleó el hombro para llamar su atención. Alzó los ojos, cruzó su mirada y la siguió para ver al amor de su vida haciendo acto de presencia. Regina caminaba orgullosamente del brazo de su padre, vestida con un magnífico vestido blanco, de espalda al descubierto, salpicado de un encaje fino y delicado. Caminaba despacio, su mirada clavada en la suya. Sonreían de oreja a oreja hasta que llegó a su altura.

«Estoy orgulloso de ti» dijo Henry senior besando a su hija en la mejilla «Te quiero»

«Yo también te quiero papá»

Las dos miraron hacia atrás para ver a Henry caminar orgullosamente portando las alianzas sobre un cojín. Ambas sentían un orgullo inmenso viéndolo avanzar y tuvo derecho a dos besos en sus mejillas.

«Damas y caballeros» comenzó David «Estamos reunidos este día para unir a estas dos mujeres con los lazos sagrados del amor y del matrimonio. En primer lugar, os voy a pedir que cada una pronuncie sus votos. Emma, si quieres comenzar»

«Gracias David» dijo ella apoyando su mano en su brazo.

Se giró hacia Regina y tomó sus manos entre las suyas.

«Regina, mi corazón, mi tesoro, mi amor. Comencé un montón de hojas para escribir algo perfecto para este momento. Finalmente abandoné, porque ninguna palabra, ninguna frase, sea cual sea su giro, puede transcribir todo el amor que siento por ti. Eres mi final feliz, pero más allá de eso, eres mi comienzo. Eres el amor de mi vida, aquel que me ha dado ganas de vivir, de salir adelante y convertirme en lo que soy hoy. Me has ofrecido el amor, me has ofrecido un hijo…» dijo ella mirando a Henry «Y pronto una hija, porque sin ti las cosas habrían pasado de otra forma. Me has ofrecido el respeto, la estabilidad, la felicidad y una plenitud completa. Estaré siempre a tu lado, siempre tuya, mi amor, hoy y siempre»

Ella secó con su pulgar una lágrima de alegría que resbalaba por la mejilla de la morena.

«Emma. Te amo, eres un tornado que entró en mi vida y que ha barrido a su paso toda mi infelicidad y mis dolores. Me has aportado tanto, me has hecho descubrir el amor, la confianza, una verdadera vida en pareja, también el verdadero sexo» dijo ella con una expresión cargada de sobre entendidos que hizo reír a la pequeña multitud «Eres mi corazón, eres mi alma gemela, eres mi amor verdadero, el único, aquel que esperaba desde siempre. Gracias por existir Emma, por ser mi Emma. Gracias por amar a Henry como lo haces, gracias por habernos traído esta seguridad por la que tanto desesperábamos y tu amor tan maravilloso. Te amo, estoy ansiosa por vivir mi vida a tu lado con nuestros hijos, de envejecer contigo hasta que nuestros cabellos estén blancos y sigas siendo siempre a mis ojos la mujer más bella del mundo»

David las miró con ternura antes de retomar la palabra. Pidió a Henry que acercara los anillos y cada una tomó el de la otra.

«Emma Swan, ¿aceptas tomar por esposa a Regina Mills, aquí presente, amarla y cuidarla hasta que la muerte os separe?»

«Sí, quiero» ella puso el anillo en el dedo de su compañera sonriendo de oreja a oreja

«Regina Mills, ¿aceptas tomar por esposa a Emma Swan, aquí presente, amarla y cuidarla hasta que la muerte os separe?»

«Sí, quiero» puso igualmente el anillo en su dedo y estrechó sus manos

«Tengo el placer y el honor de declararos, ante los presentes, mujer y mujer. Podéis besaros»

Las dos recién casadas se precipitaron la una sobre la otra, bajo las aclamaciones de sus familias, para besarse tiernamente, comunicándose por esa unión todo el amor que sentían.


	31. Chapter 31

Bienvenida entre nosotros bebé Swan

Hacía apenas dos días que se habían dicho el sí. Dos días que se habían pasado casi en la cama. Henry estaba con Mary Margaret y David que se lo habían llevado de camping, para ofrecerles a las mujeres algo parecido a una luna de miel. No había querido hacer nada en especial, porque Regina y su hijo no estaban preparados para estar tanto tiempo separados. La situación también convenía a Emma que prefería esperar a que Anna naciese, a que todo se estabilizara y poder ofrecerle a su mujer la luna de miel de sus sueños.

Después de un enésimo grito de placer al comienzo de esa tarde, Regina cayó sudada sobre su mujer después de un delicioso momento de éxtasis practicando la postura de la tijera. Se apartó a un lado, para no aplastar su vientre y hundió su cabeza entre sus pechos riendo, completamente sin respiración.

«Ahhh, mi amor. Ahhh» Emma intentaba recobrar un ritmo respiratorio normal entre sus jadeos y sus risas «Mi amor, habrá que…habrá que…ahhh. Habrá que salir de la cama»

Regina tragó saliva antes de besarla apasionadamente, una mano sobre su mejilla.

«O…continuamos en la cama…haciendo el amor»

«Tenemos que comer»

«Comimos una pizza anoche» dijo la alcaldesa lamiendo la fina cama de sudor entre los pechos de la rubia.

«Hmmm, sí» dijo Emma acordándose con diversión de la mirada del joven repartidor cuando le había abierto vestida solamente con una bata de seda, los cabellos despeinados y un olor, revelador del maratón de sexo, invadiendo toda la casa «Pero te recuerdo que si tú comes por una, yo lo hago por dos, y Anna ya se está quejando por haberse saltado su desayuno»

«Oh…Perdón mi ratoncito» se excusó la alcaldesa acariciando su vientre «Mamá va inmediatamente a buscar algo para hacerse perdonar»

Tras decir eso, se levantó y regresó diez minutos más tarde con una bandeja cargada de fruta, tostadas y mermelada. Comenzó a alimentar a su compañera con un poco de todo, divirtiéndose quitándole, a veces, el bocado justo cuando se lo iba a meter en la boca.

«Espero que recuperes fuerzas, mi mujercita, porque hay aún dos o tres cosas que me gustaría hacer con tu cuerpo»

«Eres insaciable» dijo ella acercándose «Y me gusta eso»

Suficientemente repuesta, cogió la bandeja, la dejó en el suelo y atrapó las piernas de la morena para hacerla caer hacia atrás de un tirón.

«Te apetece no abandonar la cama durante 48 horas más, ¿no es verdad?»

Regina asintió sonriendo

«Antes de ti, nunca tuve a nadie con quien quisiera hacer esto»

«¿Tampoco lo has hecho nunca?» preguntó la morena con los ojos brillantes de la alegría al saber que estaban descubriendo esa experiencia juntas por primera vez.

«No, aunque he tenido buenas experiencias, compañeras sinceras, nunca he estado más de una noche y una mañana. Después tenía la sensación de haber perdido mi día»

«¿Y conmigo?» preguntó ella moviéndose sinuosamente sobre ella.

«Contigo no conozco mejor forma de pasar mi día»

«Dilo otra vez» murmuró la alcaldesa

Emma comprendió inmediatamente lo que ella quería y sonrió llevando su mano a su intimidad, pegó su boca a su oído y dijo en su susurro.

«La amo Señora Swan»

Regina gruñó de placer

«Otra vez»

«Eres mi mujer, señora…Swan»

Puntualizó su frase deslizando dos dedos en su interior y le hizo el amor con una ternura nueva, sin desviar su mirada de sus ojos para ver la llegada de su orgasmo y la expresión de su rostro al alcanzarle.

«Tenemos que abandonar la cama» dijo la rubia después de una hora más de pasión.

Regina gruñó pegándose a ella.

«Te prohíbo que te vistas»

«Hay que abrir las persianas y las ventanas, mi amor, hay que airear la casa antes de que Mary y David nos traigan esta tarde a Henry»

«No quiero que nos vistamos»

«No estamos obligadas» dijo Emma levantándose y tendiéndole la mano.

«¿Quieres decir….» se enderezó un poco en la cama, dudando en coger su mano «…ir completamente desnudas…por la casa?»

Su voz era más aguda que lo normal, traicionando su excitación.

«Si te atreves sí. Es divertido pasear las nalgas al descubierto por la casa, el salón, la cocina»

Regina rio suavemente siguiéndola al final. En las escaleras, se sintió demasiada expuesta y llevó una mano hacia su intimidad, y con la otra intentaba tapar discretamente sus pechos.

«Mi amor, solo estamos tú y yo» dijo Emma tomando sus manos para separarles los brazos «Si prefieres ponerte una bata, hazlo. Pero mírate Gina…Eres tan hermosa. Tienes esta piel ligeramente bronceada, que todas las chicas que se pasan los días echada en la arena envidiaría. Tienes…este vientre plano y musculado, como hay que tenerlo. Curvas femeninas…Ahhhh» se mordió el labio inferior rozando sus formas «Tienes curvas femeninas…sexys…provocadoras…excitantes…cautivadoras. Tienes unas nalgas» gruñó de apreciación deslizando sus manos hacia abajo y mirándolas por encima del hombro «¿Sabes el efecto que me producen tus nalgas, mi amor? Sabes que ellas pueden volverme loca. Puedes obtener todo lo que quieres de mí solo con esa parte de tu cuerpo. Parezco un verdadero chico a ese respecto, tienes todo el poder sobre mí»

Regina rio al escucharla y sentir sus manos vagando por su cuerpo y presionándola. Sus mejillas se habían enrojecido sensiblemente ante tanto cumplido a los que todavía no se acostumbraba.

«¿Qué más?» dijo tímidamente

«Tienes unos pechos muy bonitos»

«¿Ah sí?» preguntó dejando que su mujer la arrastrara en el juego.

«Sí…Espera, déjame mirarte un poco más» dijo ella separándose. Llevo su mano a su barbilla como un crítico de arte evaluando una obra. La rozó para trazar con su mano el contorno «Sí, son perfectos, hermosos, redonditos, admiremos el color oscuro de esa aureola. Y este pezón, Dios mío, parecería diseñado por un artista, una llamada al placer» dijo ella trazando círculos con sus dedos «Bendigo el frescor ambiente que me ofrece una visión semejante»

«Eres idiota» dijo Regina empujándola suavemente «Y es por eso que te amo»

Se besaron sin abandonarse más, un simple gesto de cariño al cual no renunciaban.

«Entonces mi reina…¿bata sí, bata no?»

«Ay, that is the question…» dijo divertida la morena «Creo que está bien…bata no» dijo ella pasándole por delante acentuando su movimiento de caderas.

Emma se quedó con la boca abierta, divertida, y miró a su compañera volver hacia ella. La alcaldesa alargó graciosamente un dedo y la hizo cerrar la boca. Cogió su mano y la arrastró con ella con prestancia.

«Vuestra reina…mis Swan…os ordena que la acompañe abajo»

«Se hará según vuestras órdenes» gruñó ella de placer mientras la seguía, la espalda algo inclinada en signo de sumisión.

La morena se reía divertida y abrió la marcha con la cabeza alta, aprovechándose del control que su mujer le dejaba tener libremente. Emma había captado su necesidad y su gusto por el control, eso la tranquilizaba, a ella le gustaba decidir, guiar, imponerse, todo lo contrario a lo que había vivido en el pasado con su madre y después con su marido. La rubia, por otro lado, amaba dejar el control. Ella que siempre había tenido que dejarse someter en su trabajo, nunca había dejado a ninguna de sus compañeras sexuales imponerse sobre ella. Con Regina, le gustaba, amaba someterse a ella y ofrecerle toda su confianza. Ese pensamiento la llevó a recordar la caja que había escondido en el armario y aún sin desenvolver. Sintió un escalofrío pensando en eso, después borró la idea de su mente, esperando al mejor momento posible.

Miró a Regina que vagabundeaba por las estancias, los brazos rodeando su cintura. La miraba sonriendo, divirtiéndose al estar desnuda en su cocina. Se dio la vuelta delante de la superficie de trabajo y se sentó encima con un gracioso movimiento.

«Cuando Anna nazca, y hayas recuperado las fuerzas, me harás el amor aquí encima»

«Prometido»

Regina se levantó, la miró un momento y fue abrir la puerta que daba al jardín. Le lanzó una mirada pícara, parecida a la de una adolescente despreocupada y salida. Se quedó unos minutos fuera y volvió a entrar deprisa para estrecharse contra su compañera.

«Un día, estaré tan cómoda que me harás el amor contra mi manzano, después me acostarás en la tierra y sentiré la hierba fresca en mi cuerpo desnudo. Nos quedaremos dormidas ahí, nuestros cuerpos tan enlazados que será difícil decir dónde comienza una y dónde acaba la otra»

«Prometido» dijo Emma besándola

«Y un día, cuando Anna tenga dos o tres años, iremos a un orfelinato, y adoptaremos a un niño convenido de que es el hijo de nadie y que no merece amor. Y le enseñaremos que él o ella vale la pena, que vale más de lo que nunca podría imaginar. Le enseñaremos que él puede marcar la diferencia, que puede dar y recibir tanto y cambiar la vida de la gente, como tú has cambiado la mía, Emma Swan»

Emma dejaba caer libremente sus lágrimas de felicidad y besaba a su mujer con todo el amor que su corazón podía dar.

«Te amo»

La vida siguió su curso tranquilamente y Emma estaba en la primera mitad de su séptimo mes de embarazo. Sin embargo, en plena noche, un día, fuertes dolores la despertaron de sobresalto. La alcaldesa se levantó tan pronto como la oyó gritar.

«Emma, ¿qué ocurre?»

«No lo sé…Me duele, yo..AHHHH» gritó cuando una nueva ola de dolor la asaltó «No es normal, no es normal» dijo ella llorando.

«No te muevas, voy a llamar a Ruby, a la ambulancia. Estoy aquí, todo va a ir bien»

Corrió hacia su teléfono y volvió rápido a sostener la mano de su mujer mientras que este daba señal.

«Ruby, soy Regina» dijo ella precipitadamente «Sé que estamos en plena madrugada, pero Emma tiene fuertes dolores que van y vienen, parecen contracciones, es necesario que vengas y rápido»

Apenas colgó, llamó a la ambulancia. A continuación pasó su tiempo haciendo que la rubia, en pánico, respirara, asegurándole que todo saldría bien.

«Mamá, ¿qué ocurre?» dijo una pequeña vocecita adormilada detrás de ella.

Ellas se miraron y se entendieron sin hablar, cada una era consciente de que Henry necesitaba escuchar la verdad.

«Mami no está bien, hemos llamado a los médicos, ellos están viniendo»

«¿Estás enferma?» dijo él mirándola, asustado al verla sudando y en pánico.

«No, mi amor» respondió Regina «Parece que Anna tiene prisa por salir. Y aún es demasiado pronto, hay que curar a mami para que Anna se quede en su vientre un poco más»

«Pero, yo tengo ganas de ver a Anna»

«Nosotras también ratoncito» dijo ella sin soltar la mano de su mujer que se iba tranquilizando por sus calmadas palabras «Pero si ella nace hoy, no estará bien y queremos que esté bien»

«Sí» él se acercó dulcemente al vientre de la rubia sin tocarla «Anna, yo también tengo ganas de verte, pero debes esperar un poco. Hay que portarse bien y no hacerle mal a mami, si no, vas a ser castigada»

Emma se rio a pesar del dolor y de la angustia, pensando en cómo estaría en ese momento si no los tuviera a los dos junto a ella.

Ruby llegó diez minutos después de la llamada de su amiga, entró corriendo en la habitación, vestida con un simple top blanco y un pantalón de pijama corto, con su maletín médico en la mano. Graham llegó pisándole los talones, vestido él también con un simple pantalón de pijama.

«Ok, Emma, no te asustes, estoy aquí y todo va a ir bien. Graham puedes sacar a Henry»

«¿Por qué?» gritó el niño inquieto y asustado

«Porque tengo que desvestir a tu mami para saber cómo ayudarla, y sé que ella estará muy incómoda si tú y Graham estáis aquí porque sois hombres» dijo ella esperando que eso bastara para convencerlo.

«Pero yo no soy un hombre, solo soy un niño. No miraré a mami, prometido» imploró

Emma lanzó una mirada alarmada a su mujer, incapaz de reaccionar.

«Cariño» dijo Regina arrodillándose ante él «Mami tiene miedo, y yo también. Y mientras no sepamos lo que pasa, es necesario que salgas, eres demasiado pequeño para comprender, ¿te acuerdas cuando yo estuve en el hospital? Te escondías bajo la cama porque tenías miedo, y mami y yo, no queremos que tengas miedo. Te prometo que una vez todo vuelva la normalidad, vendré a responderte todas las preguntas que tengas»

Henry asintió y fue a darle un beso a Emma.

«Te quiero mami y, no hay por qué castigar a Anna, ella no hace adrede lo que está haciendo»

Graham, enternecido, se llevó a Henry con él para dejar a las mujeres solas, y esperó abajo a que llegara la ambulancia.

Ruby desvistió a Emma y se colocó para examinarla.

«Ok, tu cuello está dilatado y a la vista del intervalo de las contracciones, aún se puede parar esto. Voy a ponerte una inyección que va a parar las contracciones, y después te llevaremos al hospital. Todo va a ir bien, así que respira profundamente y concéntrate en Regina»

«Eso no va a ser un problema» bromeó Emma sin gran convicción.

«Regina» continuó Ruby «¿Te acuerdas de la respiración que te enseñé cuando tú diste a luz?»

«Sí»

«Haz que Emma lo haga para ayudarla a calmarse»

La alcaldesa se concentró enteramente en su compañera y la guio en los ejercicios respiratorios. La ambulancia llegó a continuación, tomaron sus constantes y, habiéndose calmado las contracciones, la llevaron al hospital. Regina cogió a Henry y subieron con la rubia en la ambulancia, Ruby y Graham las siguieron en coche. Emma fue instalada en una habitación y quedó bajo estricta vigilancia. Un médico entró y Emma inmediatamente dijo que no con la cabeza.

«Ese tarado no me tocará, ni hablar» dijo ella señalando con su mentón en dirección al doctor Whale.

Regina se había quedado quieta al verlo y no sabía cómo reaccionar, el rencor hacia el médico todavía estaba presente.

«Sé que lo que hice es imperdonable, pero…déjeme ocuparme de usted, le prometo que todo irá bien. Déjeme hacer esto por usted…por las dos» dijo mirando a la alcaldesa.

«Sí, claro» se enervó la rubia «Si me pone un dedo encima, grito. No le dejaré aliviar su consciencia ocupándose de mí, yo…»

«Mi amor» la interrumpió la morena «Me da igual, no te enfades, todo lo que importa es la salud de Anna. Ruby está aquí con nosotras, estamos en plena madrugada y él es el médico de guardia. Mañana avisaremos, pero mientras tanto, te lo ruego, cálmate, si os pierdo a Anna o a ti, yo…»

Su voz se quebró en su sollozo y Emma se calmó rápidamente

«Ok Gina, le dejo hacer, pero no piense que esto va a arreglarlo todo» le dijo al médico

«No temas» dijo la alcaldesa acariciándole su frente «Voy a llamar a Mary y a David»

«No, no hay por qué preocuparlos»

«Primero, Mary querría saber que tú estás aquí, segundo, quieres que ella esté aquí a pesar de lo que dices, tercero, salvo tú, todos necesitamos ropas»

La rubia miró a su alrededor y tomo consciencia de la ropa que llevaba Ruby y Graham, miró a su mujer y una bola de celos subió a su estómago al constatar que muchas personas han podido verla vestida únicamente con un camisón violeta que de repente le pareció mucho más corto que cuando se lo vio ponerse al irse a la cama.

«Sí» dijo Graham riendo «Cuando Ruby recibió vuestra llamada, apenas tuve tiempo de ponerme el pantalón, de otra manera hubiera venido en calzoncillos»

Veinte minutos más tarde, Mary Margaret llegó corriendo y estrechó a su amiga en sus brazos.

«Emma, ¿cómo estás? ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Anna está bien?»

Miró a su alrededor y vio a Henry dormido sobre Regina que lo estrechaba fuertemente contra su pecho.

«Estoy bien, he tenido contracciones, pero todo ha vuelto a la normalidad gracias a Ruby. Tiene los ojos puestos en dos mil cosas desde que estamos aquí para controlar que todo vaya bien»

«¿Y todo va bien? ¿Aquí estás bien? ¿Todo bien, eh?»

«Sí, Mary, estoy bien…Estoy contenta de que estés aquí»

La joven maestra la abrazó intentando calmarse, después hizo lo mismo con Regina. A continuación repartió las ropas que ella y David habían traído y todos pudieron finalmente cubrirse.

«Quizás mañana puedas avisar a Rita» dijo tímidamente Emma a su mujer

«Estaba previsto, mi amor»

Regina se quedó observando por un momento a la rubia y notó que se estaba esforzando para mantenerse fuerte. Pidió amablemente a todo el mundo que saliera, confiando su hijo dormido a David.

«Puedes llorar Emma» dijo ella con ternura y dulzura cuando se quedaron solas.

Emma la miró un momento, estoica, sin decir nada. Después sus rasgos se destensaron poco a poco, sus ojos se entrecerraron y estalló en llanto. Siempre con la misma dulzura, la alcaldesa la estrechó en sus brazos y se sentó en la cama del hospital, junto a ella. La dejó llorar en su pecho, rodeándola con sus brazos a los que ella se había agarrado.

«Tengo tanto miedo» dijo entre lágrimas

«Yo también. Pero ahora todo va bien, Anna está bien, tú estás bien y todo irá bien» la consolaba ella, acariciándole los cabellos.

«¿He hecho algo mal para provocar todo esto?»

«Por supuesto que no, son cosas que pasan, has dejado de trabajar para descansar, sigues todas las recomendaciones de Ruby, haces todo como es debido. No es tu culpa»

«Te amo»

«Yo también te amo»

Por la mañana temprano, Whale entró en la habitación y cada uno se enderezó en su asiento respectivo para escucharlo atentamente. Inmediatamente, Henry trepó a la cama, pegándose a Emma, con el rostro severo, indicando que no se movería de allí, fuera o no una conversación de adultos.

«Doctor» dijo Regina que no soportaba el silencio

«Bien, las constantes son buenas, todo ha vuelto a la normalidad»

Todos respiraron de alivio salvo Ruby que ya dudaba de lo que iba a decir.

«Sin embargo, los riesgos son altos, no creo que logre llegar a término, su cuello ha quedado en parte dilatado y este tipo de episodio se va a reproducir. Yo…»

«¿Cómo que no llegaré a término? ¿Eso qué quiere decir para Anna?» se crispó Emma.

«No se preocupe, no llegar a término no es sistemáticamente grave. Yo…»

«Para que el bebé esté bien de salud…» lo interrumpió Ruby al ver que él no sabía cómo abordar a las dos mujeres «hay que llegar al octavo mes de embarazo. Antes, hay muchos riesgos, a partir del octavo mes, Anna podrá nacer sin correr el menor riesgo»

«Ok» resopló Emma calmándose, soltando el agarre de la mano de Regina que también se destensaba «Ok»

«Yo…» volvió a hablar en médico «Le prescribo reposo total hasta el nacimiento. Señorita Swan, ¿qué…?»

«Señora» cortó secamente la rubia

«Señora» rectificó él «No me vea como un enemigo, quiero ayudarlas, quiero su bienestar y el de su bebé»

Emma lo miró de arriba abajo, y le indicó que continuase.

«Señora Swan, ¿qué siente con respecto a los hospitales?»

«Yo…no me gustan mucho….me siento incómoda, me dan… miedo» confesó ella.

«No es grave mami» murmuró Henry en su oído «A mí también me dan miedo, eso no quiero decir que no seamos héroes»

«Oh, eso lo sé chico, porque tú eres el mejor de los héroes»

Henry se estrechó a ella mientras que Whale continuaba.

«Entonces creo que habrá que llevar el hospital a su casa, antes que usted al hospital. En casos como el suyo, el bienestar y la moral son indispensables, y hemos podido comprobar que un entorno familiar y acogedor acrecienta los resultados. Si está de acuerdo, vamos a llevar todo lo necesario a su habitación para cuidarla y atenderla en las crisis hasta que Anna nazca»

«Yo puedo mudarme a la mansión» dijo Ruby «Habrá una profesional presente las 24 horas con ella»

«David y yo también podemos ir, podremos ayudar, hacer la comida, limpiar, llevar a Henry al cole y relevarte cuando estés en el trabajo» dijo Mary Margaret a Regina.

«¿Qué pensáis vosotras?» dijo el médico dirigiendo su atención a la pareja.

«Volver a casa me conviene muy bien» dijo Emma con una sonrisa de alivio.

Regina no habló, pero estrechó en sus brazos a Ruby, después a Mary y finalmente a Graham, ninguna palabra podía expresar toda su gratitud.

Dos días más tarde, Emma estaba instalada en su habitación, un electrocardiograma y un tensiómetro colocado permanentemente. Se sentía rata de laboratorio frente a Ruby que anotaba todo en una libreta desde su salida del hospital.

«¿De verdad tengo derecho a levantarme para ir a hacer pis?» preguntó cuando estuvo a solas con su compañera que estaba sentada en la cama, su ordenador y papeles en sus piernas.

«Ya hemos hablado» dijo ella alzando los ojos de los papeles.

«Pero me aburroooooooooo»

«En cuanto acabe, te busco algo para que te ocupes, pero si continuas interrumpiéndome, tendrás que esperar más»

«Pero yo tengo ganas de ti»

Regina alzó la mirada, la boca ligeramente abierta y miró a su mujer por encima de las gafas.

«Estás muy sexy con tus gafas»

«Ni siquiera lo intentes, ya sé a dónde quieres ir a parar»

«¿Ya no deseas sexo?»

«Sí…siempre» confeso ella en su resoplido apenas perceptible.

«Siempre, ¿eh?» la picó Emma golpeándole el hombro

«No empieces» dijo molesta la alcaldesa «Es tu culpa, antes yo no era así»

«Antes nunca te habías topada con un bomba rubia con un toque mágico»

«Oh, sí, eso es. Te recuerdo que antes no tenía nada, así que…si comparamos solo puedes ser la mejor»

Las dos mujeres había llegado al acuerdo implícito de que Emma había sido su primera y única, la joven rubia se negaba a contar sus años de casada y de sexo forzado como una experiencia. Ella estaba tranquila al ver que la morena caminaba en su mismo sentido ahora que estaba cicatrizando esos años de sufrimiento.

«Créeme…Yo SOY la mejor. Una vez conocí a una chica en un bar que…»

«Stop» la interrumpió su compañera

«Oh, pero venga, déjame contarte cómo tu mujer es una diosa del sexo»

«He visto y sentido suficiente para saberlo, no tengo necesidad de escucharte hablar de las que te levantaste en los bares» cortó ella secamente.

Emma rio, amaba por encima de todo pinchar a su mujer y despertar el monstruo de los celos que se escondía detrás de la mujer amante. Eso la hacía sentirse especial, ser deseada de esa manera por la alcaldesa.

«Si lo piensas bien, Gina, también te saqué de un bar»

Regina la miró con expresión de asombro, y soltó su pluma.

«No, eso es completamente…no es verdad en absoluto»

«Te vi, te quise, te ataqué, te tuve. Las cosas fueron menos sencillas, más largas y mucho más intensas emocionalmente que lo previsto, pero…en el fondo…el hecho es que…te saqué de un bar»

«Yo…» pareció buscar durante un momento un contra ataque a esa afirmación, pero, al no encontrar ninguna, lanzó un cojín contra su amante.

«Emma 1, Gina 0, entonces ahora…¿Hacemos el amor?»

«EMMA» gritó su mujer «Eres imposible. Debes reposar, evitar todo esfuerzo, un orgasmo sería demasiado fuerte para…»

«¿Quién ha dicho que soy yo la que tendría un orgasmo?» ronroneó ella.

Regina tragó saliva y sacudió la cabeza para mantener contención.

«No debes moverte mucho»

«No es necesario, puedes colocarte sobre mi cabeza y…»

«EMMA» gritó su compañera para hacerla callar «Deja de…para, calla…stop»

La rubia la miró de reojo y se acercó a ella con expresión hambrienta.

«Confiesa…te excita…deseas decirme que sí»

«Por supuesto que sí Emma» dijo ella levantándose precipitadamente para poner una distancia de seguridad «Así que para, porque es necesario que no hagas ningún movimiento brusco y no deseo en absoluto estar obligada a aliviarme sola»

Emma gruñó de placer y se ganó un pellizco.

«Espera, yo…tengo una idea» dijo ella saliendo.

Treinta minutos más tarde, Regina y sus papeles habían encontrado su lugar en la cama, y Emma estaba enfurruñada a su lado.

«¿Por qué tengo que jugar aquí?» preguntó Henry, sentado en el suelo en medio de sus juguetes, aún inseguro de por qué se encontraba ahí.

«Porque así ayudas a mami»

«¿No será a mamá?»

«No» dijo Regina lanzando a Emma un mirada acusadora «A mami»

«Ok» dijo el niño conformándose.

«Francamente» susurró Emma «Utilizar a nuestro hijo para rechazar mis avances es jugar sucio»

«A grandes males, grandes remedios»

«No te creía tan astuta»

«Está bien, eso prueba que aún queda misterio entre nosotras»

Emma se rio a carcajadas para el placer de su mujer.

Durante quince días, Emma solo tuvo una crisis, rápidamente controlada por Ruby. La ginecóloga la preparaba poco a poco para el parto, la cuidaba, la vigilaba y la tranquilizaba diariamente. Como Regina debía ir a trabajar, Mary, Rita, David, Graham, Ruby y los "padres" de Emma se turnaban, en función de su tiempo, para que siempre hubiera alguien con ella. Al mediodía, era Rita quien traía la comida para Regina, Ruby, Emma y ella misma. Por las noches, Mary y Ruby cocinaban para todos los habitantes de la casa que comían todos en la habitación ya que la joven rubia no podía levantarse. Henry vivía una fiesta permanente con tanta gente en la casa, y mostraba que él era el más atento con Emma. Los tres hombres, Graham, David y August, tenían más el papel de paño de lágrimas y hombres para todo, canalizando las angustias y el estrés de sus respectivas mujeres y de Regina. Servían de empleados, iban a hacer todo tipo de comprar, y mantenían a Henry ocupado en el jardín.

«Gracias a todos» dijo Regina entrando en la cocina donde todos estaban fregando los platos y ordenando las cosas «Os estamos realmente agradecidas por todo lo que estáis haciendo por nosotras, Emma tiene…»

«Regina» dijo Mary Margaret agarrándola por las manos «Sois nuestra familia, no querríamos estar en ninguna otra parte. Y hablo en nombre de todos cuando digo que las cosas serían igual si fueras tú la que estuvieras embarazada»

«Gracias» dijo la alcaldesa «Os quiero a todos, sinceramente»

«Nosotros también te queremos»

Una sobremesa, Emma estaba sola con David en su habitación cuando profirió un grito.

«¿Qué, qué, qué? Oh no, no en mi turno de guardia, no en mi turno de guardia» gritó él angustiado.

«¿Turno de guardia?» gritó ella

«Perdón, estoy asustado, ¿qué ocurre?»

«Ha pasado algo extraño» dijo ella levantando las sábanas.

«No, no, no quiero ver eso, no quiero ver eso…yo…yo» se acercó para ver de lo que ella hablaba y se quedó perplejo «¿Te has orinado?»

«No» dijo ella

«¿Te duele?»

«No»

«Heu…Voy a buscar a Ruby»

La ginecóloga llegó al momento y miró rápidamente lo que pasaba.

«Ok, Emma, relájate, mantén la calma, vas a tener a tu bebé»

«Voy a…pero es muy pronto»

«Ocho meses y medio, es más de lo que esperábamos, Emma, todo va a ir perfectamente bien. Vamos a coger el coche e ir rápido al hospital y vas a tener a tu bebé»

«¿Y ya está?» dijo la joven inquieta y excitada al mismo tiempo.

«Ya está» respondió calmadamente la morena

«David, llama a Gina, a Henry, a Mary, a Rita y a mis…sus…nuestros padres, yo…Oh, Dios mío…Voy a tener a mi bebé, vamos a tener a nuestro bebé»

El joven cogió inmediatamente la maleta que Regina había preparado hacía unos días y comenzó a teclear su número mientras subían al coche.

Regina estaba en plena reunión cuando su móvil sonó, se excusó y respondió. David intentó hablar, pero el móvil le fue arrancado de las manos por Emma que gritó tan fuerte por el aparto que toda la sala pudo escucharla perfectamente.

«_MUEVE TU CULO AL HOSPOTAL EN SEGUIDA PORQUE VAS A TENER A TU BEBÉ. TIENES INTERES DE ESTAR AHÍ RÁPIDO, PORQUE NO PIENSO ESTAR SOLA CUANDO SEA LO QUE SEA SALGA DE MI CONEJO»_

Regina se quedó paralizada asimilando la información mientras David recuperaba el teléfono para decirle que todo iba bien y que iban inmediatamente para el hospital. Ella colgó, miró a la asamblea, unos sonreían, otros la miraban atónitos.

«Señora alcaldesa» dijo su adjunto para hacerla salir de su estupor «Creo que su esposa la espera»

La alcaldesa lo miró y sacudió la cabeza antes de coger volando su bolso.

«La reunión queda aplazada» gritó mientras salía corriendo para subirse al coche.

Por su lado, Mary Margaret colgó el teléfono, y habló con sus compañeros para que se hicieran cargo de su clase y corrió hacia el patio.

«HENRY, Anna está llegando» le gritó a través del patio

El niño gritó de alegría corriendo hacia ella y también ellos se dieron prisa.

Regina fue la primera en llegar y casi pegó a una enfermera para que le indicara la habitación de su mujer. Entró corriendo y se precipitó a besar a la rubia, que estaba sudada.

«Las contracciones son cada vez más a menudo, ya no queda mucho tiempo» dijo Ruby «Llevamos a Emma a la sala de parto, tú ponte una bata, una mascarilla y una carlota»

«Tengo miedo» dijo la joven sheriff cuando su compañera se unió a ella en la sala.

«No hay por qué, en unos minutos vas a poner tus ojos en tu bebé por primera vez y es algo mágico»

«¿De verdad vamos a tenerla? ¿Va estar con nosotras?»

«Sí, mi amor, de verdad»

«No me sueltes la mano»

«Prometido»

Besó su frente y guio sus respiraciones como habían aprendido a hacer. La acariciaba, la tranquilizaba continuamente, ignorando su propia angustia.

Contrariamente al último periodo del embarazo, el parto transcurrió bien. Como todo primer parto, fue difícil para Emma, pero la joven dio todas sus fuerzas hasta que su bebé salió. Después de la última contracción y la liberación, ella se dejó caer hacia atrás, su mano aún en la de su mujer.

Un grito se escuchó y las dos mujeres dirigieron sus ojos en esa dirección.

«Os presento a Anna» dijo Ruby levantándola «Regina, ¿quieres cortar el cordón?»

La alcaldesa sonrió de oreja a oreja y así lo hizo. Después siguió a las enfermeras que limpiaban a la niña, y fue describiéndola con todo detalle a la rubia que le sonreía, extenuada.

«Quiero verla»

«En seguida va, se está poniendo guapa para su mami»

Una vez lista, Regina la cogió y se la llevó a su mujer que ya tendía sus brazos.

«Oh, Dios mío» dijo al verla «Es magnífica, es realmente magnífica»

Ellas se besaron con amor antes de devolver su atención a su pequeña maravilla. Regina abrazó a Ruby y sonrió divertida al ver que ella también echaba alguna lágrima.

«Anna está perfectamente bien de salud, no es necesaria la incubadora. Voy a buscar a Henry, estoy segura de que está impaciente por ver a su hermanita»

Una vez Emma de regreso a la habitación del hospital, Regina cogió a Anna, completamente cubierta en su mantita y la colocó en los brazos de la rubia. Ella se sentó en la cama y pasó su brazo alrededor de los hombros para estar más cerca de ellas. Henry entró despacio, escoltado por Mary Margaret, y avanzo con prudencia.

«Ven, cariño» dijo la morena tendiéndole la mano. Ella se posicionó para colocarlo en sus rodillas.

«Te presento a Anna» dijo Emma girándola hacia él «Tu hermanita»

Henry la miró, dormidita y apacible en brazos de su madre. Colocó despacio su mano en su cabecita y sonrió

«Ella es muy, muy, muy pequeñita»

«Sí»

Él se inclinó hacia ella y le dio un besito en la frente.

«Bienvenida entre nosotros bebé Swan»


	32. Chapter 32

Presentaciones

Emma dormía, Henry pegado a ella, hundido igualmente en un profundo sueño, Regina acunaba a Anna en un sillón al lado de ellos cuando Mary Margaret entró en la habitación del hospital.

«Buenos días Mary» susurró la alcaldesa al verla entrar, moviéndose lo menos posible para no despertar a su bebé.

«Hey» susurró la maestra en el mismo tono «Toda la pequeña familia duerme»

Ella avanzó de forma natural y besó a la morena en la frente, que sintió su corazón henchirse de alegría al ver que la joven le demostraba su afección cada día de forma más natural.

«¿Todo bien?»

Regina asintió sonriéndole.

«Anna aún no ha querido mamar, pero la comadrona dice que es normal, que ya llegará»

«Ok, si es normal, entonces está bien»

La alcaldesa se levantó y colocó a su hija al lado de su madre dormida, en la cama. Tomó su teléfono e inmortalizó el momento, sus tres amores durmiendo profundamente juntos. Al clic de la cámara, Emma abrió despacio los ojos y miró a su mujer volver a coger a Anna en sus brazos.

«¿He estado durmiendo mucho tiempo?» dijo con la voz ronca.

«Una hora y media apenas»

Unos minutos después, la comadrona entraba en la habitación, anunciando que era hora de volver a probar el apetito de Anna que se había despertado. Emma se enderezó para sentarse en la cama y Henry, aún adormilado, se sentó a su lado para estar en primera fila en la comida de la princesa. La joven lo miró, después a su compañera, con una mano sobre el botón de su camisa sin atreverse a abrirla.

«Henry no tiene ningún problema con eso, eres su mami, no se impresionará al ver tus pechos»

«¿Debo marcharme?» preguntó el niño «Solo querría ver cómo come un bebé»

«Bebe la leche que sale del pecho de mami» dijo Mary Margaret sencillamente.

Henry hizo una mueca de asco, pero se quedó, demasiado curioso de asistir a ese nuevo ritual.

«Pero, ¿te dolerá?»

«Espero que no» respondió Emma

«Puede que al principio te duela, pero pasará» dijo Regina

«¿Yo te hacía daño?»

«Un poco, tenías un apetito voraz» dijo ella despeinándole el pelo, haciéndole reír a carcajadas.

Emma desabotonó finalmente su camisa de hospital y se preparó para acoger a Anna, miró al pequeño moreno a su lado y se tranquilizó al ver que él no tenía ojos sino para su hermanita en los brazos de la comadrona.

«En efecto…» dijo Mary Margaret «Muy equilibrado ese chico, todo lo contrario que su mamá»

La rubia miró a su amiga perpleja y comprendió finalmente a dónde quería llegar, su compañera tenía los ojos puestos en su pecho y no parecía haberse dado cuenta.

«¿Eh, qué?» preguntó la morena al comprender que hablaban de ella e inmediatamente desvió la mirada.

«Te amo» dijo Emma sonriéndole maliciosamente.

Ella frunció el ceño y enrojeció al ver que todo el mundo la había pillado.

«Yo…no…yo…no estaba mirando, yo…solo quería ver si Anna aceptaba el pecho, es todo» se sentó en el sillón, roja como un tomate y mortificada.

«Venga» dijo la comadrona riendo «Vamos a comprobar eso»

«Voy a ver qué hace David en la cafetería» dijo la maestra, deseosa de dejarlos solos en ese momento tan especial.

Anna fue puesta en los brazos de la rubia que llevó su boquita al pezón. La pequeña lo tomó en su boca, pero lo soltó inmediatamente comenzando a llorar. El efecto fue inmediato, Emma comenzó también a llorar.

«¿Por qué no quiere?» gimió ella.

«Necesita tiempo para acostumbrarse. Hay que dar masajes en los pechos para estimular que suba la leche y el apetito de nuestra damita»

Tras decir eso, la joven se colocó a su lado y masajeó la parte alta de su pecho. Después de algunos minutos, Anna comenzó finalmente a beber y la comadrona las dejó. La recién nacida solo llevaba mamando algunos minutos cuando soltó el pezón y comenzó a llorar otra vez, haciendo que la rubia, con los nervios a flor de piel, volviera a llorar.

«Hey, mi amor, no llores, solo es que ella bebe demasiado rápido, no sale como debería y ella lo escupe, voy a masajearte un momento y vas a ver que ella va a encontrar su ritmo» dijo Regina.

Tal como lo dijo, comenzó a darle el masaje. Anna volvió a beber con avidez y Emma empezó a llorar más fuerte.

«¿Por qué lloras?»

«No lo sé» gimió ella «Son las hormonas, me vuelven loca, me transforman en una chica»

«¿Transforman?...Debo ser nula en anatomía, porque estaba convencida de que ya eras una»

Emma comenzó a reírse con ganas entre las lágrimas, y estiró su cuello pidiendo un beso. Inmediatamente le fue concedido y se relajó sensiblemente. Henry, por su parte, no quitaba los ojos de su hermana y la miraba comer.

«¿Yo también comía de esta manera?»

«Sí»

«Me hubiera gustado haber estado en ese momento» dijo la joven sheriff.

«A mí también»

Regina y Emma se miraron al darse cuenta de que había sido su hijo el que había dicho eso.

«Pero tú estabas» dijo la rubia

«Lo sé» dijo él con su pequeña voz exasperada «Yo también hubiera querido que TÚ estuvieses en ese momento»

«Oh…» dijo ella con una sonrisa tonta en su rostro.

«¿Por qué dices eso?» preguntó Regina, deseosa de ahondar en los pensamientos de su hijo.

«Bueno…» dijo él sin dejar de mirar a Anna «Si Emma hubiera estado cuando yo era bebé, bueno…no me acordaría de Leopold y…él no te habría hecho daño»

La alcaldesa acarició la mejilla de su hijo luchando contra la bola que se le había formado en su garganta.

«Es verdad, corazón, pero….no tendríamos a Anna»

«Ah…» dijo él dulcemente. Puso sus dedos sobre la mejilla de su hermanita y acarició su dulce piel «…entonces es mejor así»

Se escuchó un sollozo, proveniente de la rubia que volvió a llorar, y levantó la mano en señal de excusa y balbuceó la palabra "hormonas".

Dos horas más tarde, Ruby, Graham, Mary y David llegaron a la habitación y se pasaban a Anna de uno a otro.

«Emma» dijo David acercándose a ella, aprovechando que todo el mundo estaba concentrado en Anna.

«Sí» respondió ella mientras seguía con su mirada puesta en su hija a lo lejos.

«Yo…con relación a…»

Al percibir su turbación, la rubia se giró hacia él con inquietud.

«David, ¿qué pasa?»

Ella vio cómo se rascaba la cabeza, sin saber cómo decir las cosas

«Yo heu…con respecto a ayer, yo…cuando tuviste esa cosa que ha explotado»

«¿Te refieres a cuando rompí aguas?»

«Sí…bueno, yo…yo no quisiera que tomaras a mal lo que dije…sobre el asunto del turno de guardia. Yo estaba muy asustado, tenía miedo de que al estar solo contigo no hiciera bien las cosas para ayudarte. Salió de esa manera, pero tú sabes que en absoluto es una carga estar contigo, yo…»

«Hey, David» dijo ella llevando su mano a su mejilla «Lo sé perfectamente. En absoluto me lo tomé a mal, amigo»

Él sonrió y ella pudo ver en sus rasgos hasta qué punto se había preocupado por ella.

«Puse tus nervios a prueba, ¿eh?»

Él asintió sin hablar, no confiando en su voz en esos momentos.

«Y David» dijo ella acercándolo a ella «Te quiero viejo hermano»

«Yo también te quiero, rubia»

«Y no hubieras podido reaccionar mejor»

Dos días más tarde, la pequeña familia regresó a casa. Eran las siete y media, Regina se ocupada de Anna mientras que Emma fue a ver a Henry. La pareja había sentido que el pequeño estaba un poco perdido en toda la efervescencia que se había producido hasta el momento. Entre la última etapa difícil del embarazo, toda la atención dedicada a Emma, después, el nacimiento de Anna, Henry parecía inquieto. Indagando un poco en los pensamientos de su hijo, Regina finalmente comprendió que sus miedos estaban volcados sobre Emma sin que él dijera nada.

«Hey, chico, ¿puedo quedarme un poco contigo hasta que te duermas?»

El niño sonrió de oreja a oreja y se apartó rápidamente para dejarle sitio a su lado. Apenas se hubo colocado, escucharon los lloros de Anna. Emma miró en dirección a la puerta, su instinto le decía que corriera a ver lo que pasaba.

«No estás obligada a quedarte conmigo si quiere sir. Anna quiere a su mamá»

El corazón de la joven se encogió al sentir toda la tristeza que teñía esas palabras.

«Ella está con su mamá»

«No, tú eres su mamá»

«Lo somos las dos»

«Sí, pero para Anna tú eres su mamá, como mamá es la mía»

«Regina es vuestra mamá, la de los dos, y yo soy vuestra mami, para los dos»

Frente al silencio del niño, Emma puso su mano en su barbilla para que la mirara.

«¿Piensas que ya no deseo ocuparme de ti porque tengo a Anna?»

Henry evitó su mirada, pero sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

«Henry, mírame» ella esperó a que él lo hiciera antes de continuar «Te quiero, te quiero tanto como a Anna. Sois mis dos bebés. Sé que tienes la sensación de haber sido colocado a un lado, y piensas que es porque no tenemos lazos de sangre. Pero debes comprender que lo que sientes todos los hermanos y hermanas mayores lo sienten cuando un bebé llega a la casa. Mamá y yo vamos a pasar mucho tiempo con Anna, porque un bebé necesita que se ocupen todo el tiempo de él. Queremos hacerlo bien, es estresante, fatigoso, y puede hacer que no se piense en otra cosa. No es nada contra ti, y te queremos tanto, tanto como a tu hermana. Debes decírnoslo si te olvidamos un poco, porque queremos tu felicidad, pero no somos perfectas, no logramos actuar todo el tiempo como se debería»

«Entonces, ¿no te sientes obligada a pasar tiempo conmigo?»

«Nunca Henry, te quiero muchísimo. Eres mi hijo, eres mi bebé y mi hombrecito. Estoy orgullosa porque cuando la gente me pregunte si tengo hijos, le responderé, oh sí, tengo dos hermosos hijos, un muchacho inteligente, mi pequeño príncipe, y una pequeña princesita»

«Te quiero mami»

«Yo también te quiero»

«¿Puedo dormir con vosotras?»

«Sabes que Anna va a llorar y tendremos que levantarnos para darle de comer»

«Sí, lo sé, prometido, mañana vuelvo a mi cama»

«Ok, entonces, preparemos nuestros ojos de cachorrillo y vayamos a convencer a tu madre»

Cuando llegaron a la habitación, Regina estaba acostada en la cama, en sujetador, Anna sobre su vientre profundamente dormida. Tenía sus papeles delante de sus ojos, sus gafas sobre la nariz y un bolígrafo en la boca.

«¿Es así como tratas el papeleo?» preguntó ella al verla coger el bolígrafo y garabatear algunas notas más mal que bien.

Regina giró su cabeza y la miró por encima de las gafas.

«No te muevas» dijo la rubia sacado su teléfono para tomar una foto «Es necesario que dejes de hacer eso» gruñó en su oído.

La alcaldesa sonrió quitándose las gafas y frotándose los ojos.

«Informe presupuestario, estoy retrasada con los asuntos de la ciudad, aprovecho el sueño de Anna»

«Tenemos una pregunta que hacerte» dijo la rubia haciendo que Henry avanzara.

El niño mostró su mejor mirada de cachorro triste antes de murmurar muy dulcemente.

«¿Puedo dormir con vosotras esta noche?»

Regina miró a su hija, pensando en los llantos que iban a perturbar el sueño de su hijo, miró después a su compañera cuya mirada desvelaba la importancia de ese pedido. Finalmente, aunque ya estaba convencida, la expresión sobre el rostro de su hijo acabó por convencerla.

«Por supuesto que puedes, ratoncito. Pero sabes que Anna…»

«Va a llorar para comer, no pasa nada, solo es esta noche, prometido»

«Venga, acostaos los dos, acabo esta página y lo dejo»

Mientras que Henry corría a prepararse, Emma se inclinó sobre su mujer para besarla, y después dejó un beso en la pequeña cabecita de su bebé.

«Es bonita esta forma de cogerla»

«Era la única manera de calmar a Henry cuando lloraba, el contacto con mi piel era mano de santo, estoy contenta de que parezca funcionar también con ella. Es el método canguro, el contacto piel con piel relaja. Normalmente, es útil para los prematuros, para estimular sus funciones vitales, pero ayuda también a calmar a los bebés más grandes»

«¿Cómo haces para saber tantas cosas?»

«Cuando esperaba a Henry, devoré decenas de libros, consulté centenares de páginas de internet e hice millones de llamadas a Ruby»

«¿Cómo era…» comenzó Emma visiblemente incómoda ante lo que iba a preguntar «Cuando Henry era bebé, Leopod era…»

«Oh»

«Perdona, no debería haberte preguntado eso»

«No, no pasa nada»

Regina se concentró en Anna a la que acariciaba dulcemente e inspiró profundamente.

«No soportaba los lloros de Henry. Nunca le hizo daño, pero se enfadaba y se ponía hecho una furia cuando lloraba de noche. A menudo se iba por las noches, a ver a una de sus amantes. Generalmente me queda sola con mi bebé, pero me encontraba muy bien»

Regina se quedó un momento en silencio antes de volver a hablar, aliviada por poder desvelar esa parte de su vida.

«Tampoco me tocaba por esa época, también eso me tranquilizaba, al principio creía que ya no me deseaba. Pero esa esperanza duro poco, al estar preocupada por mi cuerpo, rápidamente recuperé la línea y ahí fue cuando su mirada cambió. ¿Sabes qué fue lo peor?»

Emma no logró pronunciar ni una palabra, pero emitió un ruido mostrando su negación.

«El orgullo de mi madre cuando supo que habíamos…consumado el matrimonio. Me dijo que quizás viniese un milagro y me quedara embarazada. Ahora comprendo que ella sabía perfectamente que eso podía pasar»

«¡Qué zorra!»

«Esa boca, Miss Swan» dijo divertida la morena.

«A veces me gustaría ir a verla para restregarle por la cara nuestra felicidad»

«Ni siquiera sé si serviría de algo, podría ser mágico, pero…si todavía tiene contactos, creo que es mejor que nos hagamos olvidar»

«En mi opinión, creo que ya no tiene a nadie que la ayude en sus tejemanejes»

«Nunca se sabe con ella. ¿Henry está mejor? Me parecía inquieto»

Emma le explicó los temores de su hijo y su pequeña charla.

«Creo que no tardará en sentirse completamente tranquilo»

«¿Por qué?» preguntó la rubia.

«Porque pronto acabará el proceso de adopción, solo espero la llamada de Gold para confirmarlo»

Emma sonrió bobaliconamente durante unos segundos antes de besarla.

«¿Sabes cómo será?»

«Una asistente social vendrá para hacernos firmar diferentes papeles y ya está»

«Estoy ansiosa»

«Yo también. Hay otra cosa»

«¿Qué?»

«Debemos ir al banco, me gustaría que juntáramos nuestras cuentas si estás de acuerdo, y después hay que decidir qué hacemos con el dinero de la indemnización»

«Gina, ese millón de dólares es tuyo»

«Por favor, no discutas conmigo sobre eso. Ahora todo es junto, incluso yo he…bueno, no te enfades por no habértelo dicho, pero yo he…quizás he cogido cita con el notario para que hagamos un contrato de matrimonio que diga que todo lo que es mío es tuyo»

«Gina, tú…»

«Por los niños»

«¿Qué?»

«No luches contra mí, es por Anna y Henry, si me ocurre algo, quiero que lo tengáis todo. Emma, me prometiste hacer todo para hacerme feliz, ¿no?»

«Sí, por supuesto, mi amor, yo…»

«Entonces, por favor, acepta, no te imaginas hasta qué punto cuenta para mí»

«¿Por qué?»

Regina dirigió su mirada a Anna con amor antes de murmurar su respuesta.

«Porque de esta manera, ya no será el dinero de Leopold, ya no será el dinero de Cora, será nuestro dinero, financieramente seremos iguales, fundamos nuestra familia, creamos nuestra herencia para nuestros hijos. La única palabra que cuenta en mi vida ahora es "nosotros"»

«Ok»

La sonrisa que iluminó el rostro de la morena bastó para barrer todas las dudas de la rubia, que decidió aceptar ese deseo de estar juntas en todos los sentidos. No es el lazo que eso crea lo que la hacía dudar, era sobre todo el sentimiento de no merecer todos esos bienes. Pero cuando vio la relajación de su compañera, cuando pensó en todos los progresos que habían hecho la madre y el hijo desde su llegada, se dijo que quizás era digna de todo lo que Regina deseaba compartir con ella, comenzando por lo más precioso de todo…Henry.

«¿Puedo entrar?» dijo una vocecita detrás de ellas.

Se giraron y se derritieron ante el pequeño de siete años, almohada y peluche bajo el brazo.

«¿Duermes con ese peluche?» preguntó con toda naturalidad Regina.

«Noooo» se defendió rápidamente el niño «No soy un bebé. Yo…es un unicornio. Fui a comprarlo con mi paga acompañado de Mary Margaret cuando ella me trajo del cole. Es para Anna»

«Le va a encantar, corazón. Eres un hermano mayor perfecto» dijo Emma atrayéndolo hacia ellas en la cama.

Metieron a Anna en su cuna y Henry colocó en unicornio a su lado.

«Ves Anna» dijo dulcemente «Es para ti, es un unicornio. Los unicornios salen del país de los cuentos de hadas. Porque…»

Miró en dirección a sus madres para comprobar que ellas no escuchaban, y rápidamente las dos desviaron la mirada fingiendo estar concentradas en otra cosa, poniendo la antena en cuanto él se giró de nuevo hacia su hermanita.

«Porque así va a ser tu vida, un cuento de hadas, te lo prometo. Es así desde que mamá conoció a mami. Tenemos dos mamás, no es como todo el mundo y es eso lo que nos hace especiales. Tenemos una gran familia» se giró hacia su madre para hablarle «Mamá, ¿puedes levantarme para darle un beso?»

Regina así lo hizo, y después se puso el pijama antes de meterse en la cama. Henry se colocó de espaldas, y rio de felicidad al ver que sus dos madres se colocaban, cada una a un lado, giradas hacia él, un brazo sobre su vientre. Lo abrazaron y casi inmediatamente se durmió con la sonrisa en los labios. Regina se inclinó para reclamar los labios de su mujer.

«Un cuento de hadas»

«No hay mejor manera de describir ahora mi vida»

«Ni la mía»

Anna los despertó a las 22:30, a la 01:00, a las 04:00 y a las 06:30 de la mañana. Regina se levantaba, iba a buscar a la pequeña mientras Emma se colocaba en la cama. Henry se sentaba a su lado y la miraba comer, quedándose dormido pegado a la rubia. Una u otra la acunaba a continuación hasta que se quedaba dormida y la acostaba para volver a la cama hasta la próxima toma. Emma le canturreaba una canción y se dio cuenta de que finalmente había encontrado una respiración profunda. Giró la cabeza para ver a su compañera dormida sentada a su lado, su hijo contra ella. Se levantó para poner a Anna en su cuna y acostar a Regina. Se sintió derretir al ver a madre e hijo, uno abrazado a la otra, y se fue a colocar a su vez a las espaldas de Henry.

Diez días después del nacimiento de Anna, una asistente social las visitó para finalizar los papeles de la adopción de Henry por parte de Emma. La joven rubia se sentía tan subyugada como el día de la boda, después de haberse unido a la madre, ella ahora se unía con felicidad y entusiasmo al hijo. Hicieron bajar a Henry, que se encontraba en su habitación, para anunciarle la buena noticia.

«Hey, chico» dijo Emma colocando sus manos en sus hombros «Te presento a la señorita Tink, ella es la asistente social…» los ojos del niño brillaron instantáneamente y comenzó a ponerse nervioso ante las palabras de su madre «Está aquí por los…papeles de la adopción» dijo ella en su oído

«AHHHHHHHHHHHHH» gritó el niño saltando.

Con sus bracitos rodeó a Emma, después a Regina y para sorpresa de la asistenta, también a ella la rodeó con sus brazos, tan fuerte como podía.

«Gracias» murmuró mirándola y sin soltarla.

«De nada Henry» dijo la joven sonriéndole.

La joven les hizo las preguntas de costumbre durante poco menos de una hora, y llegó el momento de la última firma.

«Espera» gritó Henry deteniendo el gesto de la rubia.

«¿Qué?»

Él la obligó a separar sus brazos y se sentó sobre sus rodillas.

«Ya está, quiero que lo primero que hagas después de ser de verdad mi mami, sea darme un abrazo»

«También lo quiero» dijo la joven asistente social mirándolo.

«Ese es mi chico» dijo Regina con orgullo.

Emma acercó suavemente el bolígrafo a la hoja, divertida al ver los grandes ojos de Henry que miraban el papel conteniendo la respiración. Regina se abstuvo de reír al ver a su hijo próximo al desmayo de tan concentrado que estaba.

La joven rubia acerco todavía más el bolígrafo y sonrió a las dos mujeres frente a ella cuando Henry acompañó el movimiento enderezándose aún más. Vio a su mujer fruncir el ceño, diciéndole en silencio que dejara de torturarlo.

Acabó finalmente por apoyar el bolígrafo y firmar. Apenas hubo acabado, estrechó a su hijo con fuerza haciéndole reír a carcajadas. Reía tanto que le costaba respirar. Entre risa y risa, consiguió gritar.

«Es el día más feliz de mi vidaaaaaaa»

Se giró en sus brazos para colgarse en su cuello.

«AHORA TENGO DOS MAMÁS» gritó

«Dos mamás que te aman muchísimo» confirmó la rubia.

Anna ya tenía tres meses y casi dormía seguido todas las noches. Aunque los primeros meses habían sido difíciles, con noches muy cortas por los continuos desvelos, poco a poco fue prologando sus despertares y haciendo sus noches más largas.

Después de algunas disputas debidas a la fatiga extrema de las dos mujeres, también ellas habían logrado recuperar su ritmo. Un viernes soleado por la mañana, Emma entro en la habitación de la niña donde Regina preparaba a su hija. Se apoyó en el marco de la puerta a escucharla durante un momento.

«Y ya está, una Anna limpita, y se va a poner su bonito vestido de una bella princesita. ¿Y por qué hay que ponerse el bonito vestido? Porque hoy tú vas a ser presentada a la ciudad de tu mamá. Y sí mi bebé…sí mi bebé»

Mientras hablaba, soplaba en su vientre haciéndola reír a carcajadas. La pequeña no desviaba los ojos de su madre, una inmensa sonrisa en su rostro redondo, esperando que ella volviera a comenzar con las cosquillas.

«Y vas a conocer a mucha gente muy, muy aburrida. Y mucha gente muy, muy tonta que va a preguntarle a mamá porque se casó con mami. Y tu mami seguro que les va a decir cosas malas, pero verdaderas»

«Hey, no le destripes la mañana»

«No lo niegas por lo que veo»

«No me gusta mentir»

La vistieron juntas y la colocaron en la sillita del coche. Hoy, Regina finalmente había respondido a las numerosas demandas de conferencias por parte de los periodistas para desvelar los misterios que rodeaba su vida. En otra época, ella no habría puesto atención a esas demandas, pero habían empezado a aparecer artículos sobre el antiguo trabajo de su mujer y Regina quería acallar los rumores de raíz antes de que ocasionasen estragos. Así que también se decidió que esa conferencia fuera la presentación oficial de Anna.

Al llegar al gran salón, Regina esperó a que los periodistas se sentaran para hacer su aparición con Anna en los brazos. Emma la siguió llevando a Henry de la mano, para presentar de una vez por toda a la familia al completo.

«Buenos días» dijo Regina ante el micro «Todos conocéis ya a mi hijo Henry»

Todas las miradas se volvieron hacia el niño que se había colocado detrás de Emma, firmemente agarrado a su pantalón.

«Tengo el placer de presentarles a las dos nuevas adiciones a nuestra familia, Emma…mi muy amada mujer» dijo ella tendiendo la mano a la rubia que la agarra rápido «Y a Anna, nuestra maravillosa hijita»

Los murmullos llenaron la sala, dividiéndose entre ternura ante el bebé y curiosidad frente a la esposa.

«Sé que la mayoría de ustedes están enfadados por habérseles confiscado las cámaras de foto, pero me niego a que mis hijos sean expuesto a los flashes que solo los asustarían. Una vez que ellos no estén en la sala, podrán recuperar el material y tomar tantas fotos como quieran de mi mujer y de mí, estaremos en directo también en las diferentes cadenas de la ciudad en cuanto la entrevista comience. Con lo que respecta a nuestros hijos, ya nos hemos sacado una foto con el fotógrafo del ayuntamiento y ha sido enviada gratuitamente a cada una de sus redacciones»

Emma observaba a su compañera y disfrutaba de la manera autoritaria con la que llevaba su discurso. No dejaba tiempo para la menor réplica, y su prestancia natural disuadía a cualquiera de intentar negociar. Regina confió a Anna a Mary Margaret que tomó a la niña y a Henry y se los llevó al despacho de la alcaldesa, donde estaba previsto que se ocupara de ellos hasta el final de las entrevistas.

«Para comenzar a responder a las preguntas, que sé que van a venir, Emma y yo nos casamos el 20 de junio, estamos juntas como pareja hace poco más de diez meses. Sí, Emma ejercía antes la prostitución. Sí, ella la ejercía cuando nos conocimos. No, ella no la ejerce más, es la adjunta del sheriff y su puesto no tiene nada que ver conmigo, solo lo debe a ella misma. Sí, al principio la contraté para dejar con la boca abierta a la gente durante la fiesta anual en Storybrooke y, para ser sincera, sacar de quicio a mi madre. Nos descubrimos, nos enamoramos, y ella es lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida, aparte de nuestros hijos. Sí, Emma tuvo un cliente durante nuestro contrato, yo estaba al corriente de eso antes de que sucediera. Y ese tema ya está zanjado. Contrariamente a lo que dicen los rumores, no, mi padre no odia a Emma, al contrario, se llevan muy bien. Finalmente, sí, nuestros dos hijos son legalmente de las dos, hemos hecho los procesos necesarios para que cada una adopte legalmente al de la otra» Regina hizo una pausa para dejar tiempo a los periodistas a que asimilasen toda la información que les había dado en cinco minutos.

La joven rubia tuvo que contener la risa ante las expresiones de pez fuera del agua, y las manos tendidas con sus micrófonos y dictáfonos para acercarlos lo máximo posible.

«Turno de preguntas» dijo finalmente la morena sentándose a su lado.

Un largo silencio reinó hasta que de repente todos comenzaron a hablar al mismo tiempo. Emma estaba impresionada ante la calma de la morena, habituada a este tipo de acontecimientos.

«¿Y ahora cómo va todo?» le murmuró en su oído

«Mi asistente les concederá la palabra a los periodistas por turno»

«Johanna Maid, del Stroybrooke News. ¿Es verdad que le extendió un cheque de cien mil dólares a la señorita Swan?»

«Señora» dijo Emma ante que ella respondiese.

Regina le sonrió antes de girarse hacia la periodista.

«Eso es verdad, era el pago por nuestro contrato. Cuando comenzamos a tener sentimientos la una por la otra, preferí ponerle fin para ya no tener miedo de que las cosas evolucionasen»

El murmullo de preguntas volvió a comenzar y una vez más, el asistente señaló a una persona.

«Mulan Jones del Direct Maine. Tengo una pregunta para la señori…señora Swan»

«¿Cuál?» interrumpió Emma decida a no dejar escapar nada.

«Heu…Sí, yo…¿qué la hizo volver una vez que finalmente estaba en posesión del dinero?»

«Adoro su manera de hacer esa pregunta, deja sobre entender que yo no estaba ahí por el dinero. Lo que me hizo volver fue el amor, es todo. En fin, mírenla»

Una ligera risa recorrió la sala, aligerando un poco al atmosfera.

«No, en serio, nunca quise marcharme, ni siquiera quería que ella me diera el dinero. Ella quiso que yo me marchara para reflexionar, pero yo ya sabía que volvería, me había desesperada e irremediablemente enamorado de ella»

Regina la miro con amor y tuvieron que contenerse mucho para no besarse en público. En su lugar, se cogieron de la mano.

«Sydney Glass del Maine Times. ¿Cómo es que una mujer viuda como usted, así de repente, se hace homosexual?»

Regina vio que su compañera se tensaba más de lo necesario y estrechó su mano. La miró un momento, sin comprender su repentina incomodidad, antes de responder.

«En fin, ¿usted la ha visto?» dijo imitando a su compañera, haciendo reír de nuevo a la asamblea «Para responderle, no lo sé, es un todo, con ella estaba bien, feliz, segura. Me enamoré, eso es todo. Hace poco que he aceptado que siempre había tenido inclinaciones hacia las mujeres, siempre ignoré esos sentimientos por miedo, solo era necesario que diera con la persona adecuada para salir del armario»

«Es definitivamente un coming-out» le susurró la rubia al oído.

Antes de que el asistente diera la palabra a otro periodista, Sydney Glass forzó otra pregunta.

«¿Y cree usted que una mujer salida de un sistema inestable y antigua prostituta es una buena madre para su hijo?»

La tensión subió de repente y Regina cerró los puños para auto controlarse.

«No le permito ese tipo de juicio, Señor Glass» dijo ella con voz grave, cada palabra lanzaba veneno «Entonces para usted, ¿un niño del sistema es automáticamente inestable? Los servicios sociales van a estar contentos de escuchar eso. No conozco a nadie tan estable, tan fuerte, tan cariñosa y tan segura como lo es mi mujer. Desde que está aquí, Henry cada día se abre más, Yo me siento cada día más realizada. Yo…»

Emma la interrumpió presionando su mano.

«Sydney Glass, eh…Yo no te conocía sino por el sobre nombre que querías que yo te diese…"Genio"»

Ella disfrutó de su expresión de asombro.

«¿Te creías que iba a dejar que me insultaras sin reaccionar? Soy completamente sincera con mi mujer, y no me avergüenzo de mi pasado. He cometido errores de los que no me siento orgullosa, pero no dejaré que afecte a mi presente. Estoy dispuesta a asumir todo por mi familia. Así que…"Genio", te encuentro muy temerario al buscarme de esa manera. Te devuelvo la pregunta, un hombre que aprovecha sus noches sin mujer para contratar a una prostituta, pedirle que se disfrace de Jasmine, la de las Mil y una noches, y decirle que tiene derecho a tres deseos mientras que él le salta encima, ¿es ese hombre un modelo de estabilidad?»

El hombre estaba completamente atónito, en ningún momento había imaginado que la antigua prostituta asumiría hasta ese punto sus antiguas actividades. Al ver a la mujer que él había a menudo pagado, ahora lesbiana y casada con la alcaldesa, había sentido su sangre hervir al mismo tiempo que su virilidad había hecho aparición. No había podido razonar y no había podido contener su rabia.

«Seguridad, ¿pueden acompañar al señor Glass a la salida?» dijo Regina conteniendo a duras penas su cólera «Si alguien tiene algo que decir de ese estilo, que siga inmediatamente a su colega, no toleraré ninguna otra salida como esa, espero que haya quedado muy claro»

Se volvió a sentar a lado de su compañera, el corazón latiéndole al galope de la rabia.

«Perdóname» le dijo la rubia al oído.

«Te prohíbo que digas eso» dijo ella de repente, luchando por mantener su voz baja «No presentes excusas por tu pasado. Te amo, eso no cambia absolutamente nada de lo que pienso sobre ti. ¿Me comprendes?» dijo ella colocando sus manos en sus mejillas «No cambia nada, es mi relación con ese periódico la que va a cambiar ahora, eso es todo»

«Te amo»

«Yo también»

Un carraspeo del asistente de la alcaldesa las detuvo antes de que se besaran. Volvieron a concentrarse y las preguntas se retomaron.

«Buenos días señoras, Eric Prince de la gaceta de Storybrooke, yo…»

«NOOO» exclamó Emma de repente «En el otro sentido su nombre es Príncipe Eric»

«Sí» dijo el hombre riendo

«Oh, Dios, no ha debido de ser fácil»

«Eso es verdad, vaya a saber por qué mis padres me detestaban ya desde mi nacimiento»

Emma rio a carcajadas y Regina se divirtió al ver que la espontaneidad y la frescura de su mujer estaba haciendo que todo el auditorio la aceptara. Su actuación con Sydney ya había comenzado ese trabajo.

«Perdóneme, le he interrumpido, ¿puede tener derecho a dos preguntas para hacerme perdonar?»

«Por supuesto» asintió la alcaldesa.

«Gracias» dijo el periodista «En primer lugar, todas mis felicitaciones por su matrimonio»

«Me gusta, ¿puede tener derecho a tres preguntas?»

«Emma» resopló Regina

«Perdón…ya me callo…continúe»

«Gracias. ¿Su reciente homosexualidad ha afectado a su trabajo en el ayuntamiento con sus compañeros?»

«En realidad no, he descubierto con alegría que la mayoría de mi equipo no ha empezado a mirarme de forma distinta. Algunos parecieron tener al principio ganas de probarme, pero al ver que nada cambiaba con respecto a mi profesionalidad, las cosas han seguido su curso natural»

«Gracias señora alcaldesa. Y, acaban de presentarnos hace un momento a su magnífica hija»

Instantáneamente las dos mujeres sonrieron.

«¿Podemos saber quién es el padre?»

Regina se giró hacia Emma, insegura de su reacción.

«Sinceramente príncipe Eric» dijo ella suavemente «Ni yo misma lo sé, y prefiero no hablar más del asunto»

Para su alivio, él no insistió y lo incitó a hacer una última pregunta.

«Tengo una última pregunta, sé que me voy a pasar de la raya al hacerla, pero…es la pregunta que todos los ciudadanos masculinos se hacen, no hay que mentir, y seguramente una buena parte de las mujeres también…¿Cómo es el sexo entre dos mujeres tan bellas como ustedes?»

Regina se quedó estática en el sitio, poniéndose roja, y Emma remarcó su simpatía por el joven periodista con una gran sonrisa. Como única respuesta, ella emitió un largo ronroneo que decía más que cualquier palabra y el público presente se divirtió cuando la alcaldesa lanzó un "Emma" indignado.

La joven rubia no se detuvo ahí y puso sus manos sobre su corazón imitando con sus movimientos que latía hasta salírsele del pecho, y recibió un golpe en el hombro por parte de su mujer. Entonces, más discretamente, imitó una explosión con sus manos mordiéndose el labio y se protegió inmediatamente del segundo golpe que recibió. En ese momento, el auditorio, y los ciudadanos que estaban delante de sus televisores estaban, en su mayoría, conquistados por la deslumbrante rubia que compartía la vida de su alcaldesa. Como en todos sitios, los refractarios iban a intentar hacerse oír, pero para la mayoría, Emma Swan no era sino un añadido positivo a la afección que ellos sentían por su alcaldesa.

Después de la conferencia, la familia volvió a casa y las dos mujeres se fueron a cambiar antes de ir a comer a casa de Mary Margaret y David.

«Ha ido bien, ¿no?» gritó Emma desde el cuarto de baño.

«No esperaba que tan bien. Aunque hubiera preferido que te contuvieras sobre nuestra vida sexual»

«Si lo miramos bien, no he dicho absolutamente nada…verbalmente»

«Ya» dijo divertida la morena.

Mientras hablaban, vio una pequeña caja en el fondo del armario que nunca antes había visto. La tomó en sus manos, vio que no había sido abierta aún y la movió para ver si podía adivinar lo que contenía. Leyó el nombre del destinatario, y vio escritas las palabras "Rue des plaisirs", y llamó a su compañera que llegó en ropa interior.

«Emma, ¿qué es esta caja? Está a tu nombre»

«Heu…»


	33. Chapter 33

Grandes etapas

«_Emma, ¿qué es esta caja? Está a tu nombre»_

_«Heu..»_

«¿Qué quiere decir heu? Emma, ¿qué es?»

«Es…algo…que pedí hace tiempo…para…nosotras, pero…yo…heu…no he…pensé…y después finalmente…de hecho…sí»

Regina la miró perpleja

«¿Te das cuenta que en tu frase solo hay transiciones?» dijo ella finalmente colocando una mano en su cadera en una postura severa.

«Pffffff»

«Emma, ¿quieres que me enfade o qué?» dijo molesta la morena, inquieta por la turbación de su mujer.

La joven rubia frunció el ceño y puso un gesto demasiado evidente que hizo gruñir a su compañera.

«Te prohíbo que saques una alusión sexual Emma SWAN. ¿Qué hay dentro de esta caja?»

Emma sintió escalofríos ante la excitación pero se contuvo de hacer el menor comentario.

«No debería haberlo comprado, haremos mejor en olvidarlo»

«Emma, por favor» dijo la alcaldesa sin realmente calmarse «Podemos hablar, si has comprado lo que hay dentro de esta caja es que hay una razón. Lo que me molesta es que no me hayas hablado de ello»

«Es un…es…» inspiró profundamente para darse valor para hablar «Es un…juguete…sexual»

La información cayó como un jarro de agua fría sobre la cabeza de la morena que no sabía qué decir.

«Di algo, por favor» dijo la rubia con inquietud.

«Tú nece…necesitas…no soy…»

«No es para mí…la idea es que fuera para las dos. Gina, tú me bastas de sobra, lo sabes. Me satisfaces plenamente, solo tenía ganas…de añadir un toque picante. Es algo sobre lo que…siempre he fantaseado»

Era la primera vez que Emma se ponía nerviosa con respecto a un tema sexual, y eso suavizó inmediatamente a la morena.

«Vamos a ver esto» dijo ella tranquilamente sentándose en la cama.

«No espera, yo…no es…no estamos obligadas a…bueno, vale» dijo ella mientras su mujer ya estaba abriendo el paquete.

Regina suspiró de alivio al no ver ningún arnés con dildo en la caja. Aunque quería satisfacer las fantasías de su compañera, no se sentía realmente preparada para ese acto. Después del miedo, fue la curiosidad lo que la invadió mientras examinaba la foto sobre el paquete.

«¿Ya has oído hablar de esto?» preguntó tímidamente la rubia.

«En realidad no, es un especie de huevo, ¿qué es?»

«Es un huevo sí, que…vibra»

«Oh…» dijo ella mirando de nuevo el paquete.

«Él…tú te lo metes en tu co…en tu intimidad y…»

«¿Como un tampón?»

Emma rio suavemente antes de asentir

«Sí, se mete igual»

«¿Y cómo funciona?»

La joven sheriff sonrió de oreja a oreja al ver que su compañera sentía curiosidad y estaba deseosa de saber más. Recuperó toda su seguridad y se puso a hablar con un repentino entusiasmo

«Bien, una de nosotras se lo introduce, y la otra tendrá…tendrá un pequeño mando a distancia para…controlar las vibraciones»

«Oh…» dijo la alcaldesa cerrando inconscientemente los muslos para calmar el ligero malestar que nacía a su pesar «¿Y el pin para qué sirve?» preguntó señalando con el dedo el cartón.

«En resumen, si una de nosotras desea jugar, se puede poner el huevo, colgarse el pin y la otra al verlo sabrá que lo lleva puesto. Solo queda correr hacia el mando y…hecho»

«Oh…» dijo ella por tercera vez «Es…es bastante…excitante» confesó sonrojándose de oreja a oreja.

«¿De verdad?» exclamó llena de esperanza «¿Quiere decir eso que no rechazas la idea?»

«No…en absoluto»

Emma levantó los brazos en signo de victoria

«¡SÍ! Te amo» dijo besándola.

«Hablando de eso…» comenzó la alcaldesa delicadamente

«¿Qué?»

«Desde el nacimiento de Anna, yo…tú y yo…va a hacer tres meses que no hemos…sé que después de un parto no es lo prioritario, sé que tienes todas tus hormonas diciéndote que tienes otra cosa que hacer, pero…¿acaso…?»

«Mi amor» la interrumpió ella «Me doy cuenta de que no hemos hecho el amor desde hace tres meses, solo caricias un poco subidas de tono, pero nada más porque siempre hemos cortado antes»

Regina gruñó de frustración al recordar el número de veces en que los lloros de Anna las había interrumpido, y Emma había corrido para ver lo que le pasaba, y ella se quedaba acostada, presa de una insostenible tensión que no se resignaba a satisfacer sola.

«Me doy cuenta de hasta qué punto has sido paciente y comprensiva conmigo. Pero te puedo asegurar que esa fase ya ha pasado, tengo unas ganas atroces de ti, no te imaginas cuánto»

«Entonces, ¿por qué casi no respondes a mis caricias cuando intento ser más lanzada?»

Emma bajó la mirada e inspiró profundamente para confesarlo todo.

«He cambiado»

«¿Cambiado?...¿Ya no eres lesbiana?» dijo ella con horror.

«Voy a hacer como si no hubieras dicho eso» dijo con expresión hastiada «No, Gina, sigo amando tu culo y tus tetas»

Recibió una palmada, pero continuó

«He cambiado…físicamente…»

«Ohhhh» rio la morena al comprender «¿Es eso lo que te bloquea? Pero, Emma, me da igual tus pequeños michelines. Hurra para mí, eso me hace amarte más»

«Gina» resopló la rubia

«En serio mi amor, me importa bien poco, te amo musculosa, embarazada, rellenita. Te amaré canosa y arrugada. Te amo, ¿crees de verdad que eso me echa para atrás? ¿Te echaría para atrás a ti?»

«No, por supuesto que no»

«Entonces, ¿qué?»

«Es solo que…no me gusta este vientre fláccido»

«Hey» dijo Regina deslizándose por su vientre «Mírate, ya has recobrado tu línea, un poco de deporte como haces cada mañana y recobrarás tus músculos. Yo, de todas maneras, te amo, y me da igual, me has dado un bebé, tu vientre es sagrado»

Emma rio levemente

«Te amo. Siento haberte hecho esperar tanto»

«No es grave, todavía esperaría meses si hiciera falta»

«Yo no» le murmuró al oído mientras la hacía caer en la cama «Y tenemos treinta minutos antes de salir para casa de tía Mary y tío David»

«Treinta minutos» gruñó Regina «Podemos hacer algo en treinta minutos»

«No tienes ni idea»

La besó apasionadamente, y deslizó sus manos bajo su camisa. Antes de que Regina tuviera tiempo de hacer algo, ya estaba en sujetador. Gimió contra la boca de su compañera y aferró sus nalgas, separando sus piernas para que se pudiera colocar entre ellas. Ella se balanceó y las dos gruñeron de placer. Emma liberó sus pechos y se precipitó sobre ellos con toda la boca. Era lo que ambas esperaban desde hacía mucho tiempo, la urgencia las sumergió tan rápido como la pasión.

La alcaldesa se arqueó al sentir la boca de su mujer sobre su pecho, ¡Dios, cómo le había faltado esa sensación! Había pasado sus piernas alrededor de su cintura y frotaba su intimidad contra su vientre, gimiendo ya de placer.

En ese momento los llantos de Anna se escucharon. Emma levantó la cabeza y Regina estrechó su agarre, suplicándole físicamente que los ignorara.

«Emma» gimió ella

La rubia así lo hizo y volvió a sus atenciones al pecho que se le ofrecía a ella. Gruñó de deseo cuando la morena arañó su espalda para agarrarse a ella. La deseaba, necesitaba saborearla, tocarla, sentirla desnuda. Redescubrir esa delicia despertó todos sus sentidos que tomaban consciencia de su larga abstinencia.

Pero la vida la tenía tomada con ellas cuando la voz de Henry interrumpió a su vez su impulso.

«Mami, mamá, Anna está llorando» gritó él desde la habitación del bebé «Y apesta»

Emma se dejó caer sobre su amante, su cabeza entre sus pechos, ahogando su voz.

«Deberían recetar a Henry como método anticonceptivo, 100% de fiabilidad»

«Y de paso a Anna también»

«No creo que me disponga a abandonar los pechos de mi mujer por un pañal lleno de mierda»

Regina rio a carcajadas mientras se incorporaba, ignorando una vez más su frustración y las pulsaciones entre sus piernas.

«Deja, yo voy. Vístete»

Ella cogió su sujetador para volver a ponérselo, pero fue interrumpida por la rubia.

«Espera»

Se inclinó para atrapar una última vez su pezón con su boca y jugó con su lengua sobre él unos instantes. La alcaldesa deslizó su mano por su cabellera y suspiró de placer dejando caer la cabeza hacia atrás. Se besaron antes de que Regina saliera para ocuparse de Anna.

«Está oliendo muy mal» dijo Henry cuando ella entró

«Lo sé» gruñó ella frustrada.

«No es humano apestar así»

«No seas malo, tú eras igual»

«Estoy seguro que no»

«Ah, sí, perdóname» dijo ella al verlo sonreír con expresión de victoria «Eras peorrrrr»

«No es verdad. Seguro que no»

«Sí, sí, olías mal, y además te hacías pipí cada vez que abría el pañal. Abría el pañal y tenía que cerrarlo rápido para no verme regada»

Él rio a carcajadas corriendo hacia la habitación.

«MAMI, ¿sabes qué hacía cuando…» lo escuchó gritar con orgullo.

«Ahora nosotras, máquina de hacer caca. Tienes un radar para las caricias de adultos, ¿verdad? Si no, ¿cómo se explica que llores en cuanto tu madre pone sus manos encima de mí? La próxima vez, espera una hora antes de llorar, mamá te estará muy agradecida»

«¿Me lo imagino o le estás pidiendo a la niña que nos deje follar?»

Ella no dijo nada y se mordió el labio mientras acababa lo que estaba haciendo.

«No me atrevería» dijo finalmente fingiendo inocencia pura «Y deja de usar esa palabra»

Al llegar a casa de Mary Margaret y David, Ruby y Graham ya estaban allí, e inmediatamente la atención se centró en Anna. Los hombres se llevaron a Henry afuera, a jugar al baloncesto y el niño saltó de alegría al ver que finalmente era elegido antes que su hermanita.

«¿Está celoso?» preguntó Mary

«En realidad no» dijo Emma «Es un niño, ver que todo el mundo no tiene ojos sino para su hermana, es frustrante»

«¡Qué me lo digan a mí!»

Emma, Ruby y Mary Margaret se giraron hacia Regina que sacaba el vino que habían traído.

«Perdón» dijo al ver sus miradas «No pensaba que lo había dicho tan alto»

Nadie dijo nada más, comprendiendo perfectamente al ver la sonrisa turbada de la rubia y la repentina ola de calor que invadió a la morena.

«Decidme» comenzó Ruby después de un momento «Y ¿por qué no nos llevamos a Anna y Henry el sábado por la tarde? Podéis aprovechar para concederos ir a un restaurante, un momento a solas y tener la casa para vosotras solas a la vuelta»

La pareja se miró indecisa.

«Creo no equivocarme al decir que conozco algo de bebés» argumentó la ginecóloga «Y además en este momento, Graham está todo meloso haciendo alusiones para tener uno, así que, una noche con la princesita llorando, calmará un poco sus deseos de inseminarme»

«Ya lo sabes» dijo Regina riendo «nuestra princesa ya casi duerme las noches enteras»

«De todas maneras, os hará bien una tarde…y una noche para vosotras solas, para hacer cochinadas lésbicas tórridas»

«Dicho así» dijo Emma.

A pesar de cierto temor ante la idea de dejar a Anna por primera vez, las dos mujeres aceptaron.

La semana pareció estirarse, discurriendo segundo a segundo, atrozmente lenta tanto para una como para otra. La mañana del sábado por fin llegó, y se despertaron la una pegada a la otra. Emma apartó un mechón de cabello y se inclinó para robarle un beso a su compañera en el momento en que esta abría los ojos.

«Hmmmm» gimió satisfecha la morena «Buenos días amor»

«Buenos días»

Se besaron durante unos instantes ante de que Regina alzara la cabeza de golpe.

«¿Qué hora es?»

«Las…nueve»

«¿Por qué Anna no ha llorado?»

Se levantaron de un salto, apoderándose de ellas la angustia y se precipitaron hacia la habitación de la niña.

«No está en su cuna» balbuceó Emma cuyos ojos se llenaban de lágrimas.

Se precipitó al teléfono y comenzó a marcar el número de urgencias cuando Regina entró señalándole que se detuviera, con una sonrisa en los labios.

«Chut…sígueme» murmuró ella.

Entrelazó sus dedos a los de ella y la condujo hacia la habitación de Henry. Emma se apoyó en la puerta cuando vio al muchacho sentado en el suelo. Había encajado a Anna contra su enorme oso de peluche, y alrededor más peluches para construirle un nido mullido. Él estaba sentado enfrente de ella y jugaba con sus legos, mientras le contaba un cuento sacado de su libro favorito.

Con gestos imitaba las palabras, abandonando sus construcciones para imitar a Peter Pan volando al rescate de Wendy. Anna reía al verlo rodar por el suelo, saltar y echarse sobre ella.

Emma sintió unos brazos rodear su cintura y una cabeza apoyarse en su hombro. Suspiró de alivio, llamando la atención del niño.

«Anna lloraba, no olía mal, pensé que ya no tenía más sueño. ¿Lo he hecho mal?» preguntó tímidamente.

«No, mi amor» dijo Emma sin moverse del lugar «Nos dio miedo cuando no la vimos en su cuna, es todo»

«Tuve cuidado al sacarla, lo prometo. Quería que vosotras durmierais»

«Eres un amor»

«¿Podemos seguir jugando?»

«Sí, claro que sí» dijo Regina arrastrando a la rubia para dejarlos solos.

«¿Qué hacemos?» preguntó Emma al entrar en la habitación «¿Debemos decirle que no lo haga más? ¿Que puede ser peligroso?»

«No lo sé. Cuando la coge es muy prudente, pero no deja de ser un niño. Podemos comprar una cuna mucho más grande para que él pueda meterse dentro y jugar con ella. Pero va a ser mejor que no la paseé de esa forma mientras sea tan pequeña»

«Ok, se lo diremos»

Es así como ellas funcionaban cuando llegaba el momento de un castigo, ya fuera severo o suave, nunca se ponían en duda, y lo hablaban entre las dos y decidían lo mejor para una próxima vez.

Emma había vivido en muchas familias para saber que un progenitor que mellara la autoridad del otro delante de los hijos perdía toda credibilidad en cuanto a la educación. Les gustaba actuar juntas, que la otra mostrara su desacuerdo una vez a solas. Aunque a veces eso degeneraba en una guerra verbal, mantenían el tono bajo, se enfadaban susurrando. Sin embargo, las disputas eran escasas, Regina había hecho un magnífico trabajo de educación con Henry y Emma confiaba en ella. Ella, que nunca había conocido la estabilidad de una familia, descubría con ellos las reglas y el placer inesperado de que le daba la rutina.

Al llegar la tarde, la pareja dejó a Henry y a Anna con Ruby y Graham antes de volver a la casa para acabar de prepararse.

«Bien, tienes mi número, el de Regina y el de urgencias»

«Sí, sí y sí» resopló Ruby «Todo va a ir bien, sabemos llevarlo»

«Ten cuidado de que Anna no beba demasiado rápido el biberón, si no, vomita. Y cerciórate de que eructa. Y cuando la acuestes, pon su unicornio junto a ella, porque si no, se despierta llorando»

«Mami» resopló Henry con impaciencia «Te recuerdo que también yo voy a estar aquí, y ya sé todo eso»

«Sí, escucha a tu hijo. Hey, Regina, ¿no quieres llevarte a tu mujer?»

La alcaldesa avanzó y le tendió un trozo de papel a su amiga.

«Toma, por si no respondemos, es el número del restaurante»

«Marchaos» soltó la ginecóloga «Si no es una es la otra. Antes de que me deis el número del cuñado de uno de los camareros del restaurante…¡Rápido!, ya no quiero veros, venga, disfrutad de una velada de enamoradas»

«¿Vais a hacer caricias de adultos?» preguntó Henry después de que cada una de ellas le diera un beso.

«Más les vale. Venga, ciao, señoras»

Tras esto, Ruby cerró la puerta, dejando a las dos mujeres asombradas ante la pregunta de su hijo.

«Esto da una dimensión muy indecente a nuestra velada» dijo Regina

«De todas maneras….sabemos las dos cómo va a acabar»

La alcaldesa no dijo nada, pero la siguió con la sonrisa en los labios. Una vez en ropa interior, listas para ponerse sus vestidos, pensó en el juguete comprado por su mujer y fue a buscarlo.

«Emma»

«Todavía no estoy» gritó la rubia desde el cuarto de baño

«Espera antes de vestirte»

«¿Qué?» dijo ella saliendo en tanga «¿Ya tienes demasiadas ganas de mi cuerpo?»

«No seas tonta…No, me decía…este juguete, tu fantasía, ¿es para llevarlo tú o yo?»

«Heu….bueno…me gusta…me gusta el poder que te daría sobre…mí» dijo ella bajando los ojos.

«Me gusta el control que me daría sobre ti» confesó la alcaldesa

«Lo sé. ¿Estás…hmmm…estás entonces de acuerdo?»

«Podríamos probarlo esta noche»

«¿Al volver?»

Ante la mirada de su mujer, su boca se secó de golpe.

«¿Ahora? ¿En el restaurante?»

«¿Por qué no?»

«Serás mi muerte Regina Swan»

La alcaldesa se arrodilló y obligó a Emma a separar las piernas. Besó su intimidad a través de la tela del tanga y se levantó. Mientras la besaba, separó la tela, acarició un poco su entrada, y deslizó el objeto en ella suavemente. Emma gruñó y ajustó la posición del objeto.

«¿Te molesta?»

«No, realmente no, no más que un tampón»

«¿Probamos las vibraciones ahora o guardamos la sorpresa para el restaurante?»

«Prueba que funciona, no demasiado fuerte de golpe»

Ella así lo hizo y encendió el mecanismo.

«Ah, es…hmmm es…interesante como…oh dios mío» gimió cuando las vibraciones aumentaron.

«Creo que voy a ir más suave»

Emma gruñó cuando las vibraciones se detuvieron y acabaron de prepararse.

«Estás magnífica» dijo Regina al ver a la rubia bajar las escaleras, vestida con una vestido azul ajustado, con un escote muy pronunciado, zapatos de tacón de aguja un poco menos altos que los de la morena.

«Y tú…estás arrebatadora, estás bellísima» respondió ella admirando el vestido rojo con la espalda descubierta de su mujer.

El principio de la cena transcurrió en una nube, cada una disfrutaba de tener a la otra para ella sola. Hablaban, reían, entrelazaban sus dedos incansablemente y se besaban con regularidad. El restaurante era chic, algunas miradas se dirigían a ellas cada cierto tiempo, pero nada intrusivo, curiosidad, deseo por parte de algunos. Algunos electores y colegas fueron a saludar a la alcaldesa que presentó a cada uno de ellos a su mujer. Cuando hubieron acabado su plato, Emma vio a su mujer deslizar su mano en su bolso y sacar el pequeño mando que escondió en su mano bajo la mesa.

Su corazón se aceleró inmediatamente, la aprensión y la excitación aumentaban. Esperó que lo pusiera a funcionar, espiando con la mirada sus movimientos. En su sitio, Regina le sonreía indolentemente, recorriendo con la mirada la carta de postres.

«¿Ya has elegido mi amor?»

«Heu…Sí, voy a pedir el crujiente de frutos rojos con sorbete de fresa y menta»

«Muy bien. ¿Pido yo?»

Emma asintió, Regina cerró la carta y cruzó la mirada con la del camarero para indicarle que ya habían elegido.

«¿Qué han elegido señoras?»

«Mi mujer tomará un crujiente de frutos rojos con sorbete de fresa y menta y yo, un tarta de queso al limón»

Emma saltó en la silla cuando sintió las vibraciones entre sus piernas. Miró a la morena ocupada en hacer el pedido y se relajó para acoger esa dulce sensación. La intensidad era lo suficientemente débil para poder contener los gemidos de placer que amenazaban por escaparse.

«¿Te gusta?» murmuró la morena

«Hmmmmm, es agradable» respondió ella suavemente

Regina aumentó un poco la velocidad y observó cómo su amante se agarraba al borde de la mesa.

«Mierda Gina»

Ella aumentó un poco más la velocidad y se deleitó con la postura de la rubia. Emma tenía los ojos cerrados, la boca entre abierta, la respiración entrecortada. Su placer era cada vez más fuerte y permanecer discreta se hacía cada vez más difícil. Sus piernas estaban estrechamente apretadas para intentar aligerar la tensión, pero no solucionaba nada. Gruñó cuando de repente todo se detuvo, encontró los ojos de la morena y quedó subyugada por su negrura, desbordaban deseo y pasión, tenía en su mirada una intensidad sexual que muy pocas veces se la había visto.

«¿Puedo probar?»

Emma se ahogó al escucharla, sin comprender, sus pensamientos se dirigieron inmediatamente a la evidencia de su excitación que aparecía entre sus piernas, manchando su tanga.

«Tu postre…»

Emma miró hacia delante para darse cuenta de que su postre estaba bajo sus narices. Cogió su cuchara con la mano temblorosa y suspiró profundamente.

«Eres un demonio»

«Me siento como transportada»

Ella sonrió ante la honestidad de la alcaldesa y tomó un poco del crujiente y del helado en su cuchara para llevarlo hacia la boca de su mujer. Regina la abrió y acogió la cucharada, gimiendo de placer mientras lo saboreaba. Ese sencillo sonido envió descargas de deseo por todo el cuerpo de la rubia que intentó ignorarlas.

De la misma manera, Regina la hizo saborear su postre. Lo saborearon, haciéndose literalmente el amor con los ojos. Después Emma sintió cómo las vibraciones volvían. La alcaldesa se divertía haciéndolas aumentar, bajar, aumentar, bajar, aumentar, bajar, tanto y tan bien que la rubia tenía la sensación de que la estaba penetrando.

Ella ya no podía más, era demasiado para aguantar, pero no suficiente para ser liberada, iba a volverse loca.

Loca de placer, loca de deseo, loca de pasión.

Se levantó de un salto y se fue al baño. Se apoyó en el lavabo, las vibraciones más fuertes entre sus piernas. Dudaba aguantar mucho más tiempo cuando sintió unos brazos rodear su cintura.

«Ya no puedes más, ¿verdad?»

«Gina» gimió ella

«Sígueme» le susurró la morena entrando en la cabina más próxima.

Emma entró y gruñó de placer cuando Regina la pegó contra la fría pared y la besó apasionadamente. Deslizó su mano bajo su vestido y bajo su tanga para encontrarla más que dispuesta y no tuvo sino que darles unos golpes en su clítoris para enviarla a los meandros del placer último.

«Finalmente…» jadeó intentando recuperarse «Finalmente lo he tenido….he tenido mi escapada indecente…en los baños de un restaurante de lujo»

«En efecto. La vida está llena de sorpresas»

Emma se quitó el huevo emitiendo un gemido, lo limpió con papel y lo metió en el bolso que Regina había tenido la sangre fría de traer con ella.

«Ha sido increíble, toda la experiencia ha sido…Gina, te amo…Gracias»

«Yo también te amo»

«Te toca»

«Tenemos tiempo, no vamos a llamar la atención sobre nosotras»

«Ante el color de tus mejillas, la rapidez de tu respiración…» acercó su boca a su oído «Y el olor embriagador que asciende de tu intimidad…sé que será rápido»

Tras estas palabras, ella deslizó su mano por las bragas de encaje de su amada y jugó con ella un poco antes de penetrarla con dos dedos. Regina llevó sus dos manos a su boca para ahogar sus gritos y movía sus caderas hacia delante y hacia atrás mientras que la rubia torturaba su cuello con su lengua. Emma llevó su mano libre a su pecho desnudo bajo el vestido y algunos roces en su pezón bastaron para hacer explotar su orgasmo en un gemido ronco.

«Lo había echado tanto de menos» gimió la alcaldesa.

«Perdón por haberte hecho esperar tanto tiempo»

«Has tenido un bebé, es normal»

«Jamás hubiera tenido a ese bebé sin ti Gina»

«¿Qué quieres decir?»

«Sin ti habría pedido al bebé, o presa del pánico, hubiera tenido miedo, seguramente habría…seguramente…una prostituta sin dinero, yo…»

«Mary te habría ayudado Emma»

«Sí, pero, yo….no hubiera tenido la fuerza. Y sin embargo, ella es una nueva luz en mi vida, la amo tanto»

«Es todo lo que cuenta. Yo tuve los mismos temores, durante mi embarazo me arrepentía de haber querido tenerlo, tenía miedo de tener que vivir todo eso sola, yo no contaba para nada con Leopold. No tienes que sentirte culpable, te las has quedado y eres una madre fantástica»

«Te amo»

«Yo también. Venga, ahora vamos a salir y vas a fingir que no estás bien, como si tuvieras vértigo»

Emma rio y así lo hizo, salieron, la rubia apoyada en su mujer que la sostenía con un brazo alrededor de su cintura.

«¿Todo bien señoras?» preguntó un camarero llegando a su encuentro

«No, mi mujer no se siente muy bien, tiene vértigo, vamos a marcharnos. Siéntate, cariño mientras pago la cuenta»

La rubia la obedeció interpretando su papel de maravilla.

«Perdóneme, no he podido degustar su postre como se lo merece, estaba delicioso»

«Oh, no hay problema» dijo el camarero devolviéndole la tarjeta a la alcaldesa «Espere solo un segundo»

Volvió con una caja de cartón.

«Tenga, un trozo del crujiente y uno de la tarta de queso para cuando estén mejor»

«Oh, gracias, no hacía falta» respondió Regina cogiendo la caja. Dejó una propina generosa y se marcharon después de haber recuperado sus cosas, Emma fingiendo todavía el malestar.

«Tengo un poco de vergüenza» dijo la morena arrancando el coche.

«Yo no, porque sé que después del amor degustaremos nuestros postres»

Inconscientemente, Regina apretó el acelerador ante esa idea. Al llegar a la mansión, hicieron el amor en el hall, después en el salón, sin siquiera esperar a llegar a la habitación. Estaban jadeantes sobre la alfombra del salón cuando Regina se levantó.

«¿A dónde vas?»

«A buscas nuestros postres»

Apenas había sacado la caja de cartón cuando su compañera la atrapó por la cintura.

«Si mal no recuerdo te había hecho una promesa»

Le dio la vuelta y la levantó para sentarla sobre la superficie de trabajo de la cocina, separó sus piernas y hundió su cabeza en ellas para degustar su sabor.

«Es el mejor postre del mundo»

La reacción de la alcaldesa fue agarrarse a sus cabellos, conteniéndose para no hacerle daño y moviéndose con cada golpe de su lengua en un ritmo perfecto hasta alcanzar el orgasmo.

La vida siguió su curso en la pequeña familia. Anna crecía rápido, demasiado rápido para el gusto de sus madres. La primera vez que se puso de pie, agarrada fuertemente a los barrotes de su cuna, Emma comenzó a sacarles un mogollón de fotos con su teléfono, enviando cada foto a la alcaldesa que estaba en una reunión.

Mientras que un enésimo consejero estaba exponiendo su balance, Regina había puesto su teléfono en sus rodillas y miraba cada foto, respondiendo a su compañera hasta qué punto estaba orgullosa, hasta qué punto era la más hermosa, hasta qué punto estaba espabilada para su edad. Todo, persuadida de que estaba siendo completamente objetiva.

«SEÑORA ALCALDESA» gritó el hombre para llamar su atención.

«¿Qué?» respondió Regina con enfado. Miró a su alrededor y tomó consciencia de dónde estaba «Heu…perdónenme, estaba ida. Creo que es hora de hacer una pausa»

Nadie era tonto, todos habían observado la sonrisa en sus labios mientras miraba "sus rodillas". Pero durante estos últimos meses todos lo habían comprendido, ¿cómo luchar frente a una joven mamá? La alcaldesa continuaba gobernando su ciudad con brío, por eso nadie le tenía en cuenta esos momentos en que ella desconectaba completamente, pero maldecían a la rubia que le mandaba cada acción de su hija en tiempo real.

A los siete meses dijo su primera palabra. Regina estaba cocinando y Emma estaba a su lado, con Anna en los brazos. Desde hacía dos semanas, las dos mujeres no habían dejado de repetir "mami" delante de ella para hacerla decir esa palabra. La alcaldesa deseaba sobre todo que esa fuera su primera palabra, quería que su mujer experimentara la magia de escuchar que la primera palabra de su hija era para ella.

Estaban entonces en la cocina, Emma hablándole a Anna.

«¿Qué está haciendo mamá? Está haciendo de comer para Henry y para ma…mi, ma…mi. Creo que si pudiera hablar nos diría que la dejáramos en paz un rato»

«No, necesita ser estimulada, llegará. Cuando Henry dijo mamá por primera vez, yo estaba en una nube, lloré, tome consciencia de que…»

«¿De qué?»

«Que ya no estaba sola»

Emma se inclinó para besarla. Regina se secó las manos, se quitó el delantal y tendió los brazos.

«Dámela, por favor»

La tomó en sus brazos y la colocó en la parte derecha de su cadera.

«Entonces Anna, vamos a hacer algo para mami, vamos a hacer que sonría, a ti te gusta cuando mami sonríe, ¿no? Entonces, mira…» señaló a su mujer con el dedo captando la mirada de su hija «¿Quién es? Es…»

«Mami»

Las dos mujeres se quedaron paradas, asimilando el hecho de que la palabra había salido de verdad de su hija.

«Ha dicho mami» exclamó Emma.

«Mami»

«Ahhhhh, lo ha vuelto a decir. Sí, mi bebé, soy yo, soy mami»

Las dos mujeres estaban alegres como enanas haciendo repetir la palabra a la pequeña, sus sonrisas alargándose cada vez más.

«Henry ven a ver» llamó la alcaldesa

«¿Qué?» dijo él mientras hacía su aparición.

«Mira» dijo Regina comenzando la maniobra, señalando a Emma con el dedo.

«Mira Anna, enseña a Henry lo que sabes hacer. ¿Quién es esa? Es…»

«Mami» dijo la pequeña, riendo cuando su hermano comenzó a aplaudir felicitándola.

Los primeros pasos llegaron a mitad de sus once meses. La alcaldesa estaba en plena campaña electoral y esperaba una reelección. Aunque los sondeos estaban a su favor, la mujer no escatimaba medios y su trabajo le cogía mucho tiempo. Estaba en su despacho organizando sus próximos meetings cuando su teléfono sonó. Apenas hubo descolgado, la voz de su mujer le explotó un tímpano.

«Enciende el Skype enseguida, creo que está a punto de ponerse a caminar»

Hacía varios días que sentían que ese momento iba a llegar y cada vez que Anna intentaba ponerse de pie, ella contactaba también a la morena para que no se lo perdiera. Regina conectó inmediatamente el programa, y la llamó. Sonrió al ver a las dos mujeres de su vida.

Emma se alejó del ordenador y se sentó delante de su hija. Ayudó a Ann a ponerse de pie muchas veces, pero siempre caía sobre sus nalgas, el golpe amortiguado por su pañal. La alcaldesa tenía la nariz casi pegada a la pantalla y en ese momento se produjo. Anna puso un pie hacia adelante, tanteando. Emma separó un poco sus brazos y los tres pasos siguientes los hizo sin la ayuda de su madre.

«Síiiiiiiii. ¡Qué bien, mi bebé!» exclamó la alcaldesa delante de su pantalla.

Emma estaba en el mismo estado que ella, orgullosa como un pavo real. La tomó en sus brazos y la estrechó con amor.

«Es mágico» dijo mirando el ordenador

«Lo sé, mi amor. No apagues la cámara aunque os pongáis a hacer vuestras cosas. Quiero veros mientras trabajo»

Anna y Henry iban creciendo, una fuerte complicidad existía entre los dos. Anna estaba enamorada de su hermano mayor, sentía adoración por todo lo que él hacía, lo seguía por todos lados, era difícil mantenerla ocupada para que no lo molestara cuando invitaba a compañeros a la casa.

Cuando cumplió los tres años fue una prueba para Emma a quien le costó dejarla en la escuela la primera vez. Sin Regina, no hubiera logrado dejarla con la joven maestra que mantenía a su hija en sus brazos llorando y tendiendo sus bracitos hacia ella. La rubia volvió a su trabajo de adjunta del sheriff para gran felicidad de David. Regina, por su parte, había sido reelegida como alcaldesa.

El cuarto año fue señalado por dos grandes acontecimientos, la boda de David y Mary Margaret y el nacimiento de Anton, el hijo de Ruby y Graham que se habían casado dos años antes.

Anna tenía ahora seis años, era una pequeña llena de vida, traviesa y astuta. Respiraba alegría de vivir, reía sin cesar y hechizaba a todo el mundo con su carita de ángel. Sus ojos verdes esmeralda eran idénticos a los de su madre. De hecho, era casi una copia de su madre, a excepción de sus largos rizos morenos que daban la sensación de que poseía genes de Regina. Ya estaba en la escuela elemental y estaba feliz de tener a su tía como maestra. Henry tenía trece años y estaba en su último año antes de entrar en el instituto. Se había convertido en un joven confiado, siempre discreto, aún estaba aprendiendo a afirmarse y hablaba más fácilmente de su pasado. David y Graham estaban muy presentes en su vida, llenando esos momentos en que un padre es importante. Aunque iba a ver a sus madres en cuanto lo necesitaba, supo decirles, al entrar en la pubertad, que prefería hablar con sus tíos. Ya se había echado su primera novia y Emma tuvo que calmar a su mujer para impedirle que fuera desagradable con la pobre Grace.

«Mamá, mami, Henry y yo tenemos una cosa que deciros» declaró la pequeña entrando en casa

«Sí» confirmó su hermano

«A ver»

«Queremos un hermanito o una hermanita»

«Quizás pequeña para mí, grande para Anna, nos da igual. Solo queremos una hermana o un hermano, la edad nos da igual. Hermanita lo prefiero, me gusta ser el hombre de la casa y además las hermanas son fáciles de mandar»

«Eso no es verdad»

«Calla minimoy y deja que nuestras madres respondan»

«Pero…»

«Chu, chut, los enanos no hablan sino cuando se les autoriza»

«Eres idiota»

«Me quieres»

«Gran na…»

«Lenguaje» cortó Regina

«Perdón mamá…entonces, ¿podemos tener una hermana?»

Las dos mujeres se miraron un momento, no estando preparadas a un pedido tan repentino.

«¿De verdad veis bien la idea de que adoptemos?» preguntó Emma.

«Si» respondió Henry mirándola fijamente a los ojos, consciente de las emociones que acababa de provocar en ella. Él sabía todo sobre su vida desde hacía tres años, había comenzado a comprender poco a poco y ellas habían decidido contarle las cosas para no dejar esqueletos en el armario. Había hecho muchas preguntas sobre el sistema y la vida de una niña huérfana, acercándose mucho más a su madre al querer conocer todo de su pasado.

«Vamos a pensar en ello»

«Pero…»

«Anna» la cortó Henry «Te había dicho que no tendríamos una respuesta inmediata. Es necesario que ellas hablen. Hemos lanzado la piedra, no está mal»

«¿Podemos saber en cuánto tiempo tendremos la respuesta?» preguntó la pequeña morena dándose la vuelta hacia sus madres.

«Déjanos el tiempo de hablar sobre el asunto, ratoncito» dijo Emma besándola en la frente.

Por la noche, Regina se unió a la rubia en la cama. Se sentó a su lado, mirando cómo leía un informe que acaba de terminar para David. La miró durante un rato antes de finalmente tomar la palabra.

«¿Qué piensas?»

«No lo sé» respondió ella sabiendo muy bien de lo que hablaba. Dejó el informe y se giró hacia ella. «Creo que yo tengo ganas, pero no lo sé, yo…no…había pensado…»

«Yo también tengo ganas. Quiero otro hijo contigo»

«¿Un hijo…o un bebé?» preguntó la joven huérfana tímidamente.

«Un hijo»

Los ojos de Emma se nublaron con las lágrimas y brillaron de esperanza.

«Quieres decir…»

«Sí» la cortó ella sonriendo «Me gustaría que adoptáramos un niño»


	34. Chapter 34

Elisabeth

El proceso fue largo y tedioso. Tuvieron que rellenar muchos papeles, encontrarse con muchas personas y justificarse sobre muchas cosas. Al mismo día siguiente, Regina comenzó a preparar el expediente. Fotocopió sus carnés de identidad para demostrar que tenían más de 21 años, su certificado de matrimonio para probar que estaban casadas desde hacía más de dos años. Pidió cartas de referencias a Ruby, al Señor Gold e incluso fue, por todo el morro, a pedir una al gobernador con el que mantenía buena relación profesional. Sabía que esas cartas eran importantes para el expediente, y que las personas no debían ser todas próximas a ellas para que la candidatura fuera aceptada. Es por eso que una mañana apareció en el despacho del gobernador y se lo pidió sin muchos miramientos.

En un primer momento, el hombre se quedó sorprendido, después escuchó sus palabras, su situación familiar, sus ganas de ofrecerle a su mujer, salida del sistema, la posibilidad de adoptar. Rápidamente se dejó convencer por su seguridad y su determinación, y tres días más tarde, recibió su carta manuscrita.

Emma, por su parte, se lo había pedido a Mary, a David y a John, el padre de Rita. Rita y sus padres se implicaron en todo el proceso, Martha y John, sus padres adoptivos, compartieron su propia experiencia para abrirles más puertas a la posibilidad de adoptar.

Regina había hecho comprobar toda la instalación eléctrica, para confirmar que su casa era perfectamente segura. Hizo lo mismo con un fontanero e hizo verificar el estado del techo.

«¿No crees que te has pasado un poco?» preguntó Henry al ver a un trabajador subir por una escalera.

«Nunca es suficiente en temas de seguridad, ratoncito»

«Ya he pasado la edad de que me llames ratoncito, mamá»

«Puedes decir lo que quieras, serás siempre mi ratoncito»

«Ok…¿Cuándo es la cita con la señora del servicio de adopción?»

«Tenemos la cita con la asistente social mañana a las diez»

«Me enfada el tener clase, me gustaría ir»

«No hay problema, si al mediodía hemos acabado, vamos a buscarte para comer y te contaremos»

«Gracias mamá»

Cuando llegó el momento de irse a acostar esa noche, Regina encontró a su compañera muy callada en la cama cuando se echó a su lado. Estaba echada, girada hacia la ventana y le daba la espalda.

«Mi amor, ¿todo bien?»

«Hm, sí, sí. Buenas noches» respondió ella vagamente.

Regina se pegó a su espalda, acariciando sus formas y deslizó una mano por su vientre. Hundió su nariz en su cuello y besó delicadamente su piel.

«Emma, háblame»

Su mujer se tensó antes de entrelazar sus dedos a los de su mujer.

«Tengo miedo» murmuró

«¿De qué?»

«Mañana, la cita. Estoy segura de que mi antiguo trabajo lo va a echar todo a perder»

Regina inspiró profundamente. Hacía ya tres años que no habían vuelto a hablar de los años de prostitución de la rubia. Desde que le habían explicado todo a Henry cuando tuvo edad de comprender. Él solo tenía diez años cuando un hombre había abordado a Emma una noche cuando habían salido todos en familia al cine. Él lo había escuchado gritar que "una puta siempre será una puta" cuando ella lo había rechazado. Él se acordaba perfectamente de ese momento porque muy pocas veces había visto a su mami tan triste y a su mamá tan enfadada. No se había atrevido a decir nada ese día, pero al escuchar a los grandes llamarlo "hijo de puta" en el colegio, había preguntado qué era eso. Entonces se acordó de una antigua conversación que había tenido con Emma cuando había llegado a su vida, se acordaba de que ella le había dicho que tenía que hacer compañía a hombres y que su madre no era feliz con eso.

Esa misma noche, reunió el valor para hablar de ello, ellas se lo explicaron todo. El pasado de Emma, las malas elecciones que la llevaron a hacer ese trabajo, en qué consistía, la importancia del respeto y la diferencia entre eso y las verdaderas caricias de adultos. Después de haber escuchado todo, asimilado todo, y hecho todas sus preguntas, secó las lágrimas que corrían por las mejillas de su nueva madre prometiéndole que nada cambiaba y que la seguía queriendo de igual manera.

Como liberada de un peso, Emma había logrado dejar sus demonios atrás, y nunca más habían vuelto a hablar de ello, hasta esta noche.

«Por supuesto que no, mi amor»

«Por supuesto que sí. ¿Quién confiaría un niño a una ex prostituta huérfana?»

«Te prohíbo que digas eso» dijo severamente Regina obligándola a girarse en sus brazos «Te lo prohíbo firmemente. Eres mucho más que eso, SOMOS mucho más que eso, TÚ ERES…Mírame cuando te hablo» dijo ella captando su atención «TÚ ERES una madre formidable, una esposa perfecta, una hermana, una amiga, un sheriff. TÚ eres mucho más que una ex prostituta huérfana. Sí, la asistente social quizás quiera hablar de eso, pero nosotras le demostraremos que somos una muy buena familia para el niño que adoptemos»

«Gina, te amo» dijo la rubia llorando. Era raro que ella se derrumbara, que se dejara caer de esa manera. Pero cuando pasaba, eso tranquilizaba a la morena que sabía que bajo esos aires de dura, ella lo necesitaba. «Seis años contigo y casi me había olvidado de todo eso, de quién era, de lo que hacía antes»

«Emma, tú no eres tu pasado»

«Si solo estuvieras tú, la cuestión ni se plantearía, mientras que conmigo en la ecuación, nosotras…»

«Por supuesto que no. Mira mi pasado, el juicio de mi madre fue muy mediático, la asistente social conocerá todo mi pasado con Leopold, temerán que yo sea frágil psicológicamente a acusa de mi…de mis…a causa de lo que me hizo. También sabrá que fui yo quien le disparó. Emma, sé que, a pesar de todo eso, todo va a ir bien. Con nosotras la fase de evaluación psicológica solo será un poco más larga.

«Abrázame»

La alcaldesa la estrechó y se quedaron un momento así hasta que Regina rompió el silencio.

«Y además somos lesbianas…Hay que poner unas mínimas posibilidades de nuestro lado»

Emma se puso a reír, relajada finalmente gracias a su compañera.

A la mañana siguiente, Regina estaba lista desde hacía veinte minutos y esperaba a que su compañera se dignara a salir del baño.

«Emma, vamos a llegar tarde y eso no da buena…imagen…Oh, bueno, mierda» dijo ella mirando a su compañera de arriba a abajo.

La joven estaba vestida con traje chaqueta negro que pertenecía a su mujer. Había cambiado sus eternos vaqueros pegados por un clásico pantalón recto negro, y sus tops blancos y chaqueta roja por una camisa blanca con una chaqueta negra a juego. Sus largos cabellos rubios estaban perfectamente peinados y recogidos en una alta cola de caballo.

«Lenguaje, señora Swan» dijo ella haciendo resonar los zapatos de tacón, no muy altos, que llevaba puestos.

Regina acabó por cerrar la boca cuando ella se acercó y deglutió con dificultad.

«¿No…no tenemos tiempo de…?»

«No Gina, no tenemos tiempo»

«Mierda»

Ella le cogió la mano y la condujo hasta el coche, orgullosa de su efecto, dos palabrotas en cinco minutos, casi tanto como le había escuchado en seis años de matrimonio.

Al llegar a la cita, la pareja tuvo la agradable sorpresa de ser recibidas por la asistente social que había seguido el proceso de adopción de Henry por parte de Emma.

«Señora Tink, ¡qué placer volver a verla!» dijo Regina estrechándole la mano.

«El placer es mío, señoras Swan. Soy yo la encargada de su expediente. Sé que debería haberlas atendido mi compañera, la señora Blue, pero yo he pedido ocuparme de ustedes, ya las conozco»

«No sabe cuánto nos agrada eso» dijo Emma suspirando de alivio.

«Mi colega es un poco…digamos que antigua, tenía miedo de que su homosexualidad fuera puesta como un obstáculo, yo las aprecio mucho, y me da mucha alegría acompañarlas en este camino. Así que…» continuó ella sin dejarles tiempo de hablar «¿Está angustiada o ha cambiado de estilo de vestir en estos seis años?» preguntó a la rubia.

«Yo…heu…»

«Estoy bromeando, los futuros padres que vienen se ponen de punta en blanco siempre, me gusta a veces tomarles el pelo. No se ponga nerviosa, tiene enfrente a una amiga, vamos a hablar juntas de los pasos que habrán de seguir. En primer lugar, las motivaciones»

«Deseamos adoptar» dijo Emma precipitadamente

«Eso lo he podido adivinar» dijo divertida la joven.

«Deseamos tener un tercer y último hijo» comenzó Regina tomando la mano de su compañera «Sabemos que existe varias posibilidades para nosotras, pero…habiendo las dos vivido un embarazo, tenemos ganas de ofrecerle a un niño la oportunidad que Emma no tuvo»

«Oh» dijo la joven asistente social mirando a Emma que mostraba una sonrisa crispada «Comprendo perfectamente. Bueno…» dijo ella «Así es cómo van a ser las cosas, voy a pedirles cita con un médico y un psicólogo del servicio a la infancia para hacer un examen de vuestra salud física y mental. Si esos exámenes van bien, series declaradas aptas. Después vendrá el momento en el que yo iré a su domicilio para comprobar la casa, las instalaciones, las condiciones de acogida y seguridad»

«Estamos preparadas, ¿dónde está el psicólogo?» preguntó Emma

«Jajajaj. Paciencia, señora Swan, voy a pedirles cita en pareja e individualmente, será a lo largo de la semana»

Emma se relajó y resopló audiblemente y al darse cuenta de su gesto, se enderezó de repente.

«Heu…no resoplo por usted, solo estoy un poco impaciente…No es que no sepa ser paciente, sí, sí lo sé ser, es solo que me muero de ganas de adoptar…En fin, muero es una expresión…No muero…en fin…técnicamente todos morimos, somos mortales, pero…yo…Regina, mátame» dijo ella lanzando una mirada desesperada a su mujer.

La alcaldesa sonrió y le tomó la mano de forma tierna.

«Mi compañera está nerviosa, pero le aseguro que es una madre maravillosa»

«Oh, eso no lo pongo en duda, les recuerdo que estaba cuando firmó los papeles de adopción de Henry, ver un amor y una felicidad como aquella en los ojos de un niño es la más grande de las pruebas. Escuche, señora Swan, sea natural, es a usted a quien quieren evaluar. Su pasado de prostituta, porque sé que es eso lo que la pone en ese estado, no es un fin en sí cuando se ve su situación actual»

A continuación comenzó a llamar a los profesionales que debían visitar.

«Bien, las dos tienen cita con el doctor Archie Hopper el viernes a las 08:00 para la evaluación psicológica juntas, después por separado, y a continuación con el doctor Robin Dubois a las 14:00 para el examen médico. Mientras tanto, relájense»

La pareja agradeció a la joven y se marchó a buscar a Henry al colegio para ir a comer. A pesar de su edad, el joven las abrazó primero a una y después a la otra al verlas, si había algo a lo que de verdad no le daba importancia, era la mirada de los demás.

«Entonces, ¿cómo ha ido todo?» dijo sentándose a la mesa del restaurante de la abuela de Ruby.

«Entonces» dijo Granny al acercarse a la mesa «¿Cómo ha ido?»

«Muy bien…creo» dijo Emma «Aunque he sido una auténtica imbécil. Dejo que Regina os cuente mientras me voy a cambiar, no soporto más estas ropas»

Se dirigió rápidamente al baño y Regina al ver regresar exclamó

«No, Emma, ¿en serio?»

«¿Qué?»

«¿De verdad te vas a poner eso?»

Emma miró su camiseta negra sobre la que estaba escrito "Propiedad de Regina Swan"

«Por supuesto que sí, me encanta»

«Te la regalé para reírnos, para cuando…» se detuvo al ver que su hijo esperaba la continuación «Quiero decir…no para llevarla en público»

«Pero me encanta que todo el mundo sepa que soy tuya»

Regina se pavoneó ligeramente sonriendo y se inclinó hacia ella para besarla.

«A ver, después de vuestra sesión de ñoñerías» dijo Henry «¿Podemos saber cómo ha ido todo?»

«La señora Tink, la que se ocupó de tu adopción, es la que se ocupa de nuestro caso»

«Eso es una buena noticia» dijo Granny.

«Nos ha preguntado nuestras motivaciones para adoptar y nos ha explicado el proceso. Tenemos cita para el viernes para los exámenes físicos y psicológicos»

«Ay, pues vamos apañados si hacen una evaluación psicológica de mami» dijo divertido Henry.

«Henry, te acabas de quedar sin postre»

«Lo confirmo» dijo Regina sin prestar atención a la anotación de su mujer «En un momento de la cita, se puso tan nerviosa que incluso llego a pedirme que la matara»

«No los escuché Emma» dijo Granny «Son idiotas»

«Pero no, tú nos amas» dijo Henry

«Sí» refunfuñó Emma «Pero de todas maneras te quedas sin postre»

«No, era una broma…Mamá» dijo el al ver que la rubia hablaba en serio.

Regina se encogió de hombros

«Has escuchado a tu madre, no busques lo contrario por mi parte»

«Pero es injusto, solo era una broma»

«Lo sé» dijo la alcaldesa «Mira a ver con ella, hay que pensar antes de hablar»

«Mami, jo…»

«Lenguaje» le cortó la morena

«Perdón. Mi mamita de amor adorado, siento haberte hecho esa broma completamente falsa y tonta. Eres perfecta, genial y maravillosa. Tus cualidades de madre solo se igualan a tu belleza y a tu amabilidad sin límite. ¿Podrías aceptar mis excusas y autorizarme, a pesar de mi evidente ingratitud, a tener un postre en este día de fiesta post primera cita con éxito?»

Emma fingió ponerse a pensar por un momento.

«Acepto, y aunque tus cumplidos son solo motivados por tu estómago, las acepto»

«SÍ. Te quiero mami»

El viernes llegó rápidamente y ya estaban en la consulta del doctor Hopper. Regina miraba con un ligero asco los diferentes objetos decorados con grillos que estaban desperdigados por la sala de espera, mientras que Emma caminaba de arriba abajo, cuando el médico las hizo pasar.

«Buenos días, señoras, soy el doctor Hopper, soy quien las va a evaluar para su proceso de adopción»

Entraron saludándolo y se sentaron en el sofá. Les preguntó sobre sus motivos para adoptar, sobre sus pasados, ahondando en la vida de Emma en el sistema. Notó el apoyo silencioso de Regina que entrelazó sus dedos y acarició su mano, la miraba sin hablar, acercándose a ella para ayudarla a abrirse. El médico estaba tan completamente atento a las respuestas de la rubia como a los gestos entre la pareja. Emma se detuvo al verlo anotar.

«Continúe, cojo algunas notas para su evaluación, no tema, continúe» dijo él sonriéndole cálidamente.

A continuación la hizo hablar de su anterior trabajo, de los traumas que resultaron de ello, de la manera en cómo lo superó. Vio su rostro iluminarse en cuanto comenzó a contar cómo conoció a Regina, de su historia, sus hijos. A continuación, hizo hablar a Regina y volvió a remarcar las reacciones de la rubia. Notó la cólera en sus ojos cuando su mujer evocaba con gran esfuerzo los golpes y las violaciones que había sufrido.

«¿Esto es necesario?» dijo ella al médico cuando su mujer estalló en llanto.

La acogió en sus brazos y la acunó dulcemente.

«Sí, las dos hemos sufrido, tenemos graves cicatrices que podrían acarrear graves traumas. No vamos a mentirnos, tenemos esos traumas, es un hecho, pero juntas nos hemos restablecido. Juntas hemos echado para adelante y somos unas madres formidables para nuestros hijos. Podríamos conformarnos con lo que tenemos, tenemos más amor en nuestras vidas que mucha gente. Pero sabemos que podemos ofrecer esa felicidad a un niño. He vivido esa vida de nómada, convencida de que no merecía tener amor, sé lo que es, y nos gustaría dar su oportunidad a un niño, esa oportunidad que yo nunca tuve. No veo cómo le va a ayudar ver que somos buenas madres el hecho de que le contemos nuestros más oscuros recuerdos. Sobre todo cuando veo el estado en que eso pone a mi mujer»

El doctor le sonrió y cerró su bloc.

«Creo que hemos acabado. No voy a retenerlas por más tiempo»

«¿No quiere vernos por separado?» preguntó Regina secándose las lágrimas.

«No, he visto suficiente»

«No, espere» dijo Emma con angustia «No nos rechace por haber dicho eso. Solo es que no soporto ver a mi mujer sufriendo, yo…»

«Señora Swan» la interrumpió el médico levantando las manos «Aprenda a tener confianza en sí misma»

«¿Eso…eso quiere decir que lo hemos logrado?»

«Eso quiere decir que por mí está todo bien, haré mi informe para la señora Tink»

«Oh, gracias, gracias» dijo la rubia abrazándolo de repente.

Regina hizo lo mismo aunque con más contención, agradeciéndole calurosamente y se fueron a comer a la espera de la cita con el doctor Dubois. En cuanto fueron recibidas por el doctor, Emma sintió una especie de malestar en el cuerpo. El hombre les explicaba los exámenes que les iba a hacer solo dirigiéndole la palabra a la morena, ignorándola a ella completamente. Sonreía como un idiota a su mujer, visiblemente bajo su encanto. Emma se estaba conteniendo a pesar de los celos y del malestar que crecía en su interior. Sabía que Regina actuaba por el bien del proceso, pero no soportaba las sonrisas que ella le ofrecía, no soportaba que le riera los chistes malos que decía y sobre todo, no soportaba que la devorara con la mirada, perdiéndose cada dos por tres en su escote.

«Vamos a comenzar por sacar sangre. Señora Swan…» dijo él mirando a Emma «Puede seguir a nuestra enfermera que va a comenzar por usted»

Ella lo miró de arriba abajo antes de dejar la sala de mala gana.

«Lo haré rápido para pueda volver» dijo la enfermera colocándose.

«¿Perdón?»

«He visto su mirada, y sé que su mujer es perfectamente el tipo del señor Dubois. Supongo que solo se ha dirigido a ella, ha mirado su escote y le ha estado tirado los tejos a pesar de estar usted delante»

«Ha dado en la diana» dijo ella cerrando el puño

«Es un mujeriego, pero no creo que usted tenga nada que…»

«Oh, lo sé, no tengo ningún temor, tengo plena confianza en ella. Solo es que deseo ponerlo en su sitio. Parece que tiene mucho morro, ¿no?»

«Es lo menos que se puede decir. Porque es un seductor y está bueno, cree que todas las mujeres a las que acecha son accesibles»

«¿Seductor? No me haga reír, se diría una imitación, tiene aspecto de sucio con esa barba de tres días de falso chico malo»

«Tiene su estilo, yo lo encuentro seductor, pero la comprendo. Ya está»

«¿Ya?»

«Sí, corra con ella»

Emma así lo hizo y cuando entró de nuevo en la sala, notó la frustración en la mirada del médico, y la incomodidad de su compañera.

«¿Todo bien?»

«Sí, sí» dijo el hombre «La esperábamos, parece que su a mujer le cuesta desvestirse sin usted, incluso con un médico»

«Ah» dijo Emma luchando contra la inmensa sonrisa que luchaba por aparecer en su rostro.

Caminó con el paso orgulloso del vencedor y tomó las manos de su mujer para llevarla a la camilla de auscultación.

«¿Qué exámenes tiene que hacer?»

«Hm» resopló el médico «Tensión, escuchar el corazón, los pulmones, reflejos, ganglios, todo son exámenes rutinarios»

«Ok, mi amor, solo la parte de arriba para comenzar»

Regina inspiró profundamente y lo hizo. Delante de Ruby y de su médico de cabecera, que era una mujer, ya estaba acostumbrada y ya no sentía ese malestar. Sin embargo con él, había notado el deseo en sus ojos y los avances que hacía hacia ella. No había podido desvestirse sin Emma a quien ahora mantenía cogida de la mano firmemente.

«Bien, ahora sería necesario que se quitara la falda»

«¿Para qué test?»

«Debo palpar su cuerpo para ver si hay algún bulto»

Se quedó en ropa interior y separó sus brazos mientras que él palpaba todas las zonas susceptibles de tener ganglios de su cuerpo. Examinó la parte alta de su clavícula, sus axilas, detrás de las orejas, su cuello, por debajo de su mandíbula y finalmente la zona de la ingle. Emma carraspeó al ver que se detenía demasiado ahí y el médico se detuvo finalmente.

«Bien, todo parece correcto, su turno»

Comenzó el proceso con Emma que mantenía su mirada cada vez que sus ojos se cruzaban hasta que él cedió. Regina se fue a sacar la sangre mientras tanto y después se les unió.

«Perfecto para usted también. Voy a enviar mi informe a la señora Tink en cuanto salgan los resultados del laboratorio»

«Casi lo mato» dijo Emma cuando estaban en el coche

«Estaba pesado»

«Casi lo mato»

«Solo te amo a ti»

«Lo sé, pero él es un pedazo de cabrón, ¿con qué derecho te miraba de esa manera? Casi lo mato»

«Yo no estaba muy cómoda. Cuando te fuiste, insistía para que me desvistiera, yo decía que quería esperarte y decía que no era necesario, que estábamos perdiendo tiempo. Incluso me dijo que yo era muy seductora y que no debía sentir vergüenza. Estaba tan incómoda cuando él…»

«¿Él qué?» dijo la rubia enfadándose.

«Me colocó un mechón detrás de la oreja»

«Da media vuelta, lo voy a matar»

«Me gusta que estés celosa» dijo ella con voz grave

«Estoy celosa y enfadada, desafío a cualquiera que te mire con esos pensamientos. ¿Sabes que la enfermera lo encuentra seductor?»

«¿A él? ¿Bromeas? Sí parece una mala imitación»

Emma rio pensando que estaban hechas definitivamente la una para la otra.

A la semana siguiente, su asistente social les anunció que las evaluaciones psicológicas y médicas eran positivas. Igualmente había tenido acceso a sus antecedentes penales y había comprobado ese aspecto de su expediente. Pasó por su casa para volver a visitarla en detalle para completar el proceso. Finalmente las convocó a finales de semana.

«Buenos días. Les anuncio que, después de la investigación, su demanda ha sido aceptada. Habéis sido declaradas oficialmente aptas para adoptar un niño en el territorio americano. Felicidades»

La pareja saltó de alegría, tomaron a la asistente social en sus brazos, llorando lágrimas de felicidad. Cuando lograron calmarse, se besaron tiernamente y se volvieron a sentar con la sonrisa en los labios.

«Sé que a lo mejor les va a parecer rápido, pero hay una niña de la que me gustaría hablarles»

Las dos mujeres inmediatamente recuperan el sosiego y la miraron.

«Hay un orfanato con el que trabajo de manera particular. Usted conoce el sistema, Emma, en un primer momento, el niño va a una casa y es acogida antes de decidir si adoptar definitivamente o no»

La rubia asintió sin hablar.

«No sé si pensaban que esto iba a ir tan rápido, pero hay una pequeña, Elisabeth, tiene diez años. Su madre era una drogadicta, un día llegó al orfanato diciendo que quería vender a su hija. Solo tenía cuatro años, pero comprendía perfectamente lo que pasaba. Después de hablar entre nosotros, decidimos darle el dinero a esa mujer y le hicimos firmar un papel en que cedía su custodia al estado y que ya no tenía ningún derecho sobre ella. No es un método muy convencional, pero no podíamos dejar que se fuera. En seis años, ha pasado por diez familias de acogida. Ha perdido por completo la fe en la familia y en el amor»

«¿Por qué tantas familias?» preguntó Regina, ligeramente inquieta, a su pesar.

«En su primera acogida…algunas semanas después de su llegada, una familia se la llevó con ellos…parecía ser una buena familia, pero…el padre…tenía las manos muy sueltas con ella»

Emma cerró los puños y Regina se asombró ante tales palabras.

«¿La…?» dijo la alcaldesa temblando ligeramente.

«No. No la violó. Pero quedó traumatizada, se escapó y llegó al orfanato en plena noche, helada y temblando. En la familia siguiente, el hijo mayor no soportó bien su llegada y permanentemente le buscaba las cosquillas. Hizo de todo para que sus padres la devolviesen y fue lo que pasó cuando vieron que su hijo estaba completamente perturbado por su presencia. Fue el padre el que tomo la decisión de devolverla. En su tercera familia, el hombre empezó a desarrollar celos ante la complicidad que nacía entre su mujer y Elisabeth. Estaba celoso porque la pequeña no estaba tan apegada a él como a su mujer, vino a devolverla al orfanato un tarde a escondidas de su mujer»

«Decididamente, los hombres no han sido tiernos con ella»

«Ese es exactamente el problema. Ha desarrollado una desconfianza y un miedo hacia los hombres bastante importante, y es lo que ha hecho que la mayoría de las otras acogidas fracasara. Por eso os lo menciono a vosotras, sois dos mujeres, tendrá menos miedo. Y además tenéis un hijo de trece años, podría ganar confianza en vuestra casa. Vuestros respectivos pasados hacen que podáis comprenderla y ayudarla. Estoy segura que podéis ser esa familia que ella necesita desesperadamente»

Emma sentía unas ganas locas de gritar que estaba de acuerdo, pero se contuvo, consciente de que su mujer podía tener sus temores y que debían hablar de ello.

«Podéis pensar en ello y darme la respuesta más adelante cuando lo hayáis discutido»

Ellas asintieron y salieron.

«¿Qué piensas?» preguntó Emma cuando llegaron a casa.

«Para serte sincera, no lo sé. Me da un poco de miedo»

«Tienes miedo de que traiga inestabilidad a nuestra familia»

«No, Emma, te prometo que no es nada de eso. Tengo…tengo miedo…sobre todo de no estar a la altura» confesó ella bajando los ojos.

La rubia la abrazó y besó su frente.

«Mi amor, si esos son tus temores, destiérralos, estás más a la altura que las tres cuartas partes de las familias de este país»

«Tenemos que hablar con Henry y Anna. ¿Tú qué piensas? ¿Podemos ayudarla?»

«Yo creo que sí, si tú supieras cómo era yo de adolescente, y sin embargo tú me salvaste, podemos ofrecerle eso, estoy segura»

«¿Cómo crees que va a reaccionar ella?»

«Va a estar distante, nos va a probar, ver hasta dónde puede llegar, buscar nuestros fallos y querer comprender nuestras intenciones. Va a dudar de nosotras, quizás a tener miedo, necesita ver que puede confiar en nosotras, que no queremos hacerle daño»

«¿Es así como tú eras en tus nuevas familias?»

«Sí, a menudo. Tenía tanto miedo de sufrir que prefería encerrarme para no crear lazos. Entonces, yo ponía a prueba su paciencia, comprobaba hasta dónde podía llegar para hacer que se derrumbaran. Sé que era un comportamiento idiota. Pero las primeras veces me apegué a esas familias, no quería sufrir más cuando tarde o temprano fuera devuelta al orfanato. Me acuerdo de una vez, cuando me vino la regla por primera vez, estaba muy asustada, nadie nunca me había hablado de eso. Cuando pasó, pensé que iba a morir, no comprendía por qué sangraba ni de dónde. Ma…La madre de la familia me encontró llorando en el cuarto de baño, me hizo hablar, entonces me explicó, me tranquilizó. La quería como a una madre, ella me tranquilizaba, pensaba que ella me quería. Después de haber dejado a Rita y a nuestros padres, no había confiado en nadie como en ella. Y después un día, me devolvieron, la asistente social me dijo que no había habido química, eso es todo. Nunca comprendí, sufrí tanto, fue una traición, había querido otra vez a una familia, pensando que ellos también me querían cuando todo era falso»

Regina la besó largamente antes de hacer que la siguiera para hablar con sus hijos. Aunque Henry estaba inquieto ante la idea de la niña tuviera miedo de él y creara lazos con todos menos con él, las dos mujeres estaban felices al ver que lo único que deseaban era conocerla.

Contactaron con la señora Tink y ultimaron el expediente de familia de acogida. El siguiente viernes por la mañana, Regina y Emma esperaban con ansiedad a que la asistente social llegara con la niña. Las dos habían cogido una semana de permiso para acogerla con calma y correctamente permaneciendo junto a ella la semana entera, aunque solo fuera por estar presentes.

«No te angusties, todo va ir bien» dijo Emma

«Serías más creíble, si no estuvieras de aquí para allá y hablaras menos alto»

«Mi corazón va a explotar»

«El mío también»

Se estaban besando cuando el timbre sonó. Se precipitaron a la puerta, Regina se arregló el cabello por enésima vez y abrieron. Vieron a su asistente social que tenía las manos sobre los hombros de la pequeña ante ella. Elisabeth parecía ajena a la situación, una ligera sonrisa forzada en el rostro, seguramente pedida por Tink.

Era pelirroja con una espesa cabellera ondulada que le daba un aire salvaje. Su rostro estaba marcado por su pasado, cierta resignación molesta se podía leer en sus ojos azul claro, magníficos.

«Buenos días» dijo Regina «Yo soy Regina, y esta es Emma. Estamos felices de acogerte en nuestra casa» dijo la alcaldesa arrodillándose.

La pequeña miró a la morena y parecía bastante impresionada por su apariencia. Le mostró una ligera sonrisa, pero no dijo nada.

«Entrad» dijo Emma haciendo que su compañera se separase para dejarlas pasar.

Tink se quedó casi una hora explicándoles a las dos mujeres y a la niña cómo iban a transcurrir las cosas y finalmente las dejó.

«Hasta pronto» dijo Elisabeth después de haberla besado para despedirse de ella.

«Espero que para buenas noticias» replicó la asistente social.

Tan pronto como se quedaron solas, Regina cogió la maleta de la pequeña y le propuso subir a su habitación. Emma se divirtió al ver a su mujer tan angustiada y deseosa de hacer todo bien. Se había dado cuenta de que la niña estaba impresionada por su carisma, su belleza y su ropa, ella sabía que eso iba quizás a ayudar a que Elisabeth se apegara a ella, si podía ver en Regina un modelo.

Se acordaba de que a menudo había admirado a las mujeres de esas familias de acogida o del orfanato, y siempre buscaba llamar la atención para que se fijaran en ella. Cruzaba los dedos para que Elisabeth actuara así con su mujer.

«Esta es tu habitación» dijo ella abriendo la puerta del cuarto que habían preparado para ella.

«¿Tengo una habitación para mí sola?»

«Sí, la puerta de enfrente es la habitación de Henry, nuestro hijo de trece años, al lado de la tuya está la de Anna, nuestra hija de seis años, y al fondo a la izquierda, es la nuestra, la de Emma y mía»

«Entonces, ¿estáis casadas?»

«Sí. ¿Alguien te ha explicado ya lo que es la homosexualidad?»

«Oh, heu, sí, la señora Tink me lo ha explicado. Por mí está bien, ella me ha preguntado si me molestaba, y yo he dicho que no porque…no» dijo tímidamente la pequeña.

«Genial. ¿Quizás quiera deshacer tu maleta?»

«Oh, no gracias» respondió la pelirroja «No me gusta hacer la maleta, y prefiero no tener que deshacerla para cuando me tenga que ir»

Regina miró a su mujer con tristeza, sin saber cómo reaccionar.

«Si la deshaces, te instalarás mejor» dijo Emma con dulzura «Hagamos un traro, vacías tu maleta, te instalas y si, aunque sé que no pasará, debes marcharte, yo misma haré tu maleta bajo tus órdenes»

La niña miró su mano tendida dudando y finalmente la estrechó con una sonrisa, marcando ese gesto una primera victoria para la pareja en el camino hacia el corazón de la niña.

«Quizás hubiéramos podido acceder a que no la deshiciera de momento si eso la tranquilizaba» dijo Regina una vez solas en la cocina.

«No, Gina, hay que evitar que se encierre, mostrarle que está en su casa, hacerla sentir en un hogar. Dejar que no deshaga la maleta es dejarle creer que su paso por esta casa no será largo»

«¿Crees que debemos ir a verla?»

«No, dejémosla un rato, está perdida y en un entorno que la angustia y la pone nerviosa, donde no tiene ningún asidero. Va a familiarizarse con su habitación que será su santuario los primeros días. Si no baja, en una hora o dos iremos a verla para enseñarle el resto de la casa. Todo va ir bien, mi amor, estoy segura que llegaremos a su corazón»

Regina abrazó a su mujer, tranquila ante su confianza, su experiencia y su serenidad.


	35. Chapter 35

**Hola gente. Llegamos al penúltimo capítulo. ¿Os ha gustado el fic? Espero que sí. Estos dos último capítulos también estarán llenos de emociones y sentimientos y veremos algo que nunca hemos visto en ningún fic. Ya veréis. Un beso y nos seguimos leyendo. **

Adaptación

«Bueno, ya han pasado las dos horas, vamos a verla» dijo Emma cuando su compañera hubo acabado de preparar las cosas.

«¿Estás segura? Quizás si no baja es porque…»

«Hay tres posibilidades, se ha encerrado y se niega a bajar porque no quiere abrirse a nosotras, está asustada ante la idea de bajar porque todo le es desconocido o no sabe cómo actuar. En los tres casos, somos nosotras las adultas, nos toca mostrarle que no tiene por qué tener miedo, tenemos que tranquilizarla, y guiarla para se abra»

«Ok» dijo Regina quitándose el delantal y preparándose para seguirla.

«¿Qué? ¿Eso es todo?» preguntó Emma incrédula

«¿Cómo que si es todo?»

«¿No insistes? ¿No me dices lo que es mejor hacer según tu opinión, más reflexiva y sutil que mis métodos de cow boy? ¿No me argumentas para mostrarme que tienes razón en tu forma de actuar?»

«Oh, Emma, para con eso, te traté de cow boy solo una vez, hace dos años y ¿todavía no lo has asumido? Conducías demasiado rápido y tenía miedo…Te pedí perdón»

«Y después de dos años, corres en cuanto bromeo con eso. Es demasiado encantador» dijo ella pinchándola

«Eres tonta, y sabes que en cuanto a Elisabeth es normal que me deje guiar completamente por ti, estás tan segura de ti misma. Ella eres tú, vosotras…Tú puedes comprenderla»

«Entonces…¿Es eso tener la última palabra?» dijo Emma con expresión soñadora, ganándose un golpe por parte de su mujer «Había olvidado el efecto que tenía» continuó ella como si nada.

«Sí, bien…no le tomes tanto gusto, nuestros años de matrimonio han probado una cosa…siempre tengo razón»

«A mí me han probado sobre todo que si recibo nuestros ejercicios nocturnos, tengo todo el interés en dejar que lo creas»

Regina se giró hacia ella con una gran sonrisa en la que se mezclaban diversión y asombro.

«Miss Swan, ¿cómo se atreve?»

«Amo demasiado tu cuerpo, es mi debilidad»

«Siempre tengo razón, eso es un hecho»

«Por supuesto mi amor» dijo Emma con falsa hipocresía sobreactuada «¿Qué? De todas maneras sé que esta noche no haremos nada, ni en buena parte de la semana que viene a causa de la llegada de Elisabeth»

«Sabes bien que soy capaz de no hacer nada durante más de ocho meses, no tientes a tu suerte, mi amor» dijo ella comenzando a subir las escaleras.

«Sí» dio ella siguiéndola «Después de Leopold no hiciste nada en ocho meses…¿Debo recordarte que conmigo estabas cerca de la explosión hormonal tres meses después del nacimiento de Anna? ¿Y quién, no hace más de un mes, me montó un numerito porque yo llegaba tan destrozada del trabajo que no la toqué en diez escasos días?»

«…Tocada» confesó Regina dulcemente «Pero no es el tema, vamos a ver a Elisabeth»

«Mala perdedora» la picó la rubia mientras tocaban a la puerta.

«Entren» escucharon

Inmediatamente concentradas en la pequeña, las dos mujeres entraron despacio en la habitación.

«¿Te gusta tu habitación?» preguntó Emma al ver a la pequeña pelirroja sentada en el borde de la cama.

«Oh, sí señora»

«Puedes llamarnos Regina y Emma, ¿sabes?» dijo ella dulcemente.

«La habitación…es muy bonita»

Ella se mostraba muy tímida, parecía incapaz de mirar a la morena a los ojos.

«Es extraño tener una cama tan grande para ti y te preguntas cuando te van a decir que debes compartirlo con otro» dijo Emma entrando

La niña la miró a la cara, ligeramente perturbada ante esa mujer que había resumido perfectamente sus pensamientos.

«Tienes que saber que esta cama, estos juguetes, son solo para ti. Sé que no consigues creerme, piensas…»

«¿Qué sabe usted lo que yo pienso o creo?» la interrumpió ella secamente.

«Saber…no estoy segura de nada. Solo supongo que tienes los mismos sentimientos que yo cuando estaba en tu lugar»

«¿Usted estuvo en mi lugar?»

«Sí, fui una niña del sistema. Doce familias y cuatro asistentes sociales en mi haber»

«¿Fuiste lo suficientemente buena para una familia?» dijo ella tuteándola de repente.

«Sí, para la que he formado. En el sistema sufrí mucho, decidí que nunca más nadie me tendría y me escapé. He hecho muchas tonterías hasta que una mujer se convirtió en mi amiga, la conocerás, se llama Mary Margaret, ahora es como mi hermana. Y conocí a Regina, ella me salvó, hizo que saliera adelante, me enseñó a amar y a ser amada»

Le había dicho la última frase al oído, como un secreto, y la alcaldesa creyó morir de felicidad al escuchar a la niña reír tímidamente.

«Entonces…¿de verdad la habitación es para mí sola?»

«Sí, nada más que para ti» dijo ella acercándose también

«¿Puedo ver el resto de la casa?»

«Por supuesto» respondió Regina con alegría.

Elisabeth se levantó y deslizó su mano en la de Emma, como si nada, mirando hacia delante. La rubia actuó con normalidad, como si ese gesto formara parte de la cotidianidad, y las tres se encaminaron a hacer la visita de la casa.

La niña se quedó maravillada ante muchas cosas y se relajó sensiblemente, pegándose a ella como si ella fuera su punto de referencia en esa casa. Regina intentaba también darle confianza, le explicó que le gustaba cocinar y que podrían hacerlo juntas si ella quería. Que podía decirle sus platos preferidos y que sería un placer preparárselos. Ella les preguntó sobre sus trabajos y sobre lo que les gustaba hacer, enterándose de que a Emma le gustaba jugar a la consola, correr y hacer bricolaje, y que Regina tocaba el piano y el violín, le gustaba cocinar y montar a caballo.

A cada pregunta de la niña, esta se escondía más detrás de Emma, y la rubia vio, en la mirada de su compañera, que estaba perdida por la distancia que se instalaba entre la pelirroja y ella. Veía que Regina no comprendía que era la admiración lo que bloqueaba a la niña. Porque en verdad, en cuanto la morena se giraba de espaldas, la niña no podía desviar su mirada de ella, bebía sus palabras, observaba con celo sus cosas y sus gestos.

Cuando Henry y Anna volvieron de colegio, Elisabeth se tensó y se pegó a Emma en cuanto oyó sus voces en el hall de la entrada.

«No tengas miedo de ellos, te prometo que solo tienen un deseo y es acogerte en sus vidas, no te ven como una amenaza, ni como un chivo expiatorio ni como un problema. Fueron ellos los que nos pidieron una hermanita y ellos los primeros que nos dijeron que si queríamos adoptar, ellos estaban totalmente de acuerdo y se implicaron hasta el fondo en esta aventura»

Elisabeth la miró, la boca ligeramente abierta ante el asombro, y Emma sintió que disminuía la fuerza con la que se agarraba a ella.

«¿Dónde está ella?» gritó Anna llegando corriendo al salón «Hola Elisabeth» dijo al verla corriendo hacia ella.

La pelirroja se colocó detrás de Emma y Anna dio la vuelta para seguirla.

«Yo soy Anna» dijo ella sin darle la posibilidad de esconderse «Soy tu hermana pequeña, el grande de atrás es Henry, nuestro hermano mayor. Henry salió del vientre de mamá y yo de mami»

«¿Mamá, mami?» preguntó la pelirroja perdida.

«Ah sí, aún no lo sabes todo, bueno, pues para cuando estés lista, Regina es mamá y Emma es mami. Pero puedo contarte todo eso mientras te enseño mi habitación. Mamá, mami, ¿puedo enseñarle mi habitación?»

«Sí, por supuesto» dijo Regina «Pero…»

Su frase se perdió en su garganta porque Anna ya tiraba de Elisabeth a su pesar, mientras comenzaba a hablar explicándole todo. Los tres se quedaron sin decir nada hasta que la débil voz de la pequeña no estuvo bastante alejada.

«Pobre Elisabeth» dijo Henry mirando todavía hacia las escaleras por donde ellas habían desaparecido «Sus oídos son demasiado jóvenes e inocentes para eso»

«Hay que ver el lado bueno de las cosas» dijo Emma riendo «No le va a dar tiempo ni para estresarse»

Rieron de buena gana y Emma se giró hacia Henry.

«Vete tú también»

«Oh, hum…Sí, no, voy a dejarlas un rato solas»

«Sé que tienes miedo de que ella no quiera acercarse a ti por sus temores» dijo Regina «No te preocupes, bienvenido al club» añadió ella con tristeza.

«¿No ha ido bien?»

«Oh sí, parece muy apegada a Emma y es algo muy bueno, no esperábamos tanto el primer día. Sin embargo conmigo no ha ido muy bien»

«Oh, querida Gina» dijo la rubia pegándose a su espalda y abrazándola «No te entristezcas. Su apego es igual, pero a la vez diferente»

«¿Qué quieres decir?»

«Yo soy el mensaje de esperanza, ve que somos iguales, la tranquilizo porque puedo comprenderla cuando pensaba que nunca iba a conocer a un adulto que lo hiciera. Se pega a mí, se aferra a mí, porque compartimos el lenguaje del sistema y eso la apacigua. Por el contrario tú eres el ideal de mamá con el que siempre ha soñado, eres bonita, pareces cariñosa y dulce, tienes ropa bonita, un gran trabajo. A cada palabra tuya, los caballos, la música, la idea de cocinar juntas, sus ojos brillaban de esperanza y de adoración. Le gustaría agradarte sin saber cómo, ha sufrido tanto que no se atreve a creérselo y no quiere atreverse a creer en ello por miedo a sufrir todavía más. Una madre como tú no se interesaría por pequeñas rechazadas como nosotras»

«Pero, yo no soy…» dijo la alcaldesa con lágrimas en los ojos pensando en los sufrimientos de la niña, pero también en los que tuvo que padecer su mujer durante su infancia.

«Lo sé Gina» la interrumpió su mujer «Tú no eres así, ves más allá de la niña sin familia, como lo has hecho conmigo. Pero eso ella aún no lo sabe, muy a menudo amó y se llevó un golpe, así que ha erigido sus barreras para protegerse. Tú y yo ya sabemos lo que es eso. De momento, piensa que nunca estará a la altura, nunca será demasiado buena para una mamá como tú, así que se protege negándose a sí misma la posibilidad de creer en ello»

«¿Cómo le puedo demostrar que no pienso de esa manera?»

«Con tiempo y paciencia, hay que devolverle la confianza en la familia, no será cosa de un día. Soy optimista, se abrirá a nosotros, va a llegar a querernos. Pero en definitiva, no lo creerá de verdad hasta que no firmemos los papeles de adopción»

«Entonces, ¿por qué no lo haces en seguida?»

«Porque no está lista, y nosotras tampoco. La situación necesita de mucha paciencia y dedicación y el resultado será mágico»

«Te amo» dijo Regina abrazándose a ella.

«Yo también te amo. En cuanto a ti Henry» dijo ella mirando a su hijo que no había apartado los ojos de ellas «No tengas miedo de sus miedos, vete, sé tú mismo y ella solo podrá quererte, aprenderá a confiar en ti»

«¿Crees que puedo ir ahora mismo?»

«Por supuesto»

Henry se dirigió hasta la puerta de la habitación de Anna e inspiró profundamente antes de tocar.

«Hola chicas, ¿puede unirme a vosotras?» dijo él pasando la cabeza.

«Sí, entra» dijo Anna «Estoy presentándole a Anna mis animales»

Entró y vio a las dos niñas sentadas en el suelo en medio de una multitud de peluches. Al verlo, la joven huérfana se tensó y hundió sus ojos en los suyos, él pudo ver temor, curiosidad y sobre todo desafío. Parecía decidida a no dejarse intimidar por el joven.

«No me das miedo» dijo ella a pesar de un ligero temblor

Anna la miró, después a su hermano, no sabiendo muy bien lo que pasaba.

«De todas maneras, él no da mucho miedo» dijo ella finalmente

«No quiero darte miedo» dijo él ignorando a su hermana

Elisabeth retrocedió cuando él se acercó y Anna se levantó de repente.

«Espera, él es amable, es un gran hermano mayor, Henry. Mira»

Ella se acercó a su hermano, lo hizo sentar y le golpeó la cabeza.

«Me deja jugar con su consola, juega conmigo, nos contamos nuestras cosas, me protege en el cole»

«¿Te molestan en el colegio?» preguntó Elisabeth.

«Nos molestan a veces porque tenemos dos mamás, pero Henry viene a mi encuentro, yo le muestro quiénes son malos, y él los asusta»

«¿Les pegas?»

«No, la violencia no sirve de nada, mamá y mami no quieren que nos peleemos y ellas tiene razón, yo me acercó solo o con algunos compañeros y les hago comprender que no toquen a mi hermana. Si te pasa a ti, ya lo verás»

«¿Me protegerás?»

«Sí, ahora también eres mi hermana»

«Sí, pero tú proteges a Anna porque la quieres, a mí no me conoces»

«Eso no es un problema, no se molesta a mis hermanas, y punto. Y además no nos conocemos de momento, pronto eso cambiará»

La pelirroja sonrió de oreja a oreja colocándose cerca de él, cogiendo un peluche entre sus brazos.

«Oh, esto me ha hecho pensar, no te muevas, ya vuelvo» dijo él levantándose

«¿A dónde vas?» preguntó Anna

«A buscar una cosa a mi cuarto»

«¿Puedo ir a ver tu cuarto?» pidió Elisabeth, visiblemente nerviosa ante su propia pregunta.

«Por supuesto, ven»

Los tres niños cambiaron de una habitación a otra sin darse cuenta de la pareja que los observaba discretamente, conteniéndose para no empezar a bailar de la alegría al ver el talento para la integración de sus hijos.

«Hey, Henry, ¿qué estás buscando?» preguntó Anna a su hermano que estaba con medio cuerpo dentro del armario

Elisabeth no puedo evitar echarse a reír al escuchar el resoplido exasperado del joven.

«Algo que no es para los minimoys, así que si quieres quedarte, cállate»

Se enderezó finalmente con dos paquetes y tendió el más grande a la pelirroja. Ella lo abrió y descubrió un unicornio de peluche, idéntico al de Anna.

«Le compré uno igual a Anna cuando nació, y quería que tú también tuvieras uno. Puede parecer idiota porque tú eres grande y yo también, pero…Para Anna y para mí, el unicornio simboliza los cuentos de hadas y así es nuestra vida desde que mami está aquí»

«¿Antes no lo era?»

Anna miró a Henry con inquietud, sabedora de los demonios de su hermano.

«No» dijo él suavemente «Mi…mi padre era…violento, conmigo físicamente no, solo psicológicamente, pero muy violento con mamá»

Elisabeth abrió los ojos desorbitadamente, comprendiendo que esa familia atípica se había reconstruido gracias los unos a los otros y que…al igual que ella, también habían sufrido.

«¿Lo encuentras infantil?» dijo Henry rascándose la cabeza.

«No» susurró ella estrechándolo «Me encanta»

«Oh, genial» dijo él con entusiasmo. Contento por su primero éxito, le tendió el segundo paquete.

Ella lo abrió y descubrió un portarretrato en el que cabían cinco fotos. En los dos huecos de la primera fila se hallaban Regina y Emma, y encima, Anna y Henry. Justo el hueco en mitad de la segunda línea estaba vacío.

«He dejado el del medio porque yo tengo trece años, tú diez y Anna seis, cuando te sientas preparada, podrás poner tu foto ahí y será nuestra familia»

«Gracias» dijo la niña dividida entre sus temores y las ganas de saltarle encima. En su lugar, le dio un furtivo beso en su mejilla.

Se pasó la cena sin atreverse a hablar mucho, intentando comprender a esa familia que parecía que de verdad querían acogerla, y respondiendo a algunas preguntas de Regina y Emma. Después, cuando la niña dijo si se podía ir a acostar, ellas la acompañaron a su habitación para asegurarse de que tenía todo lo que necesitara. A continuación, ellas se fueron a su dormitorio y se acostaron en seguida de lo emocionalmente cansadas que se encontraban.

«Ha ido bien, ¿no?» preguntó Regina, al sentir a Emma pegarse a su espalda.

«Para una primera vez ha ido muy bien, sí»

«Vamos a conseguirlo, ¿verdad?»

«Por supuesto» dijo ella besando su cuello.

La alcaldesa suspiró de alivio antes de hablar

«Te amo»

«Yo también te amo»

Los tres días siguientes estuvieron marcados por la observación por parte de Elisabeth, que debía esperar al comienzo del próximo trimestre para integrarse en una nueva escuela. No habló mucho, pero no paró la pata con la pareja siempre con ella. Pasaron una tarde de tiendas, pero la niña no se atrevía a coger nada. Regina intentaba tranquilizarla sobre el hecho de que podía elegir lo que quisiera, pero nada. Cuando eligió una camiseta y un pantalón, Emma hizo una señal a su compañera para indicarle que eso ya estaba bien. Por la noche le explicó que Elisabeth debía temer parecer demasiado deseosa, y que se contenía para no incomodar a sus potenciales madres. Le explicó que había que ser pacientes y porque, aunque fuera sincera, años de decepción y sufrimientos eran duros de borrar y que la soltura y la confianza llegarían poco a poco.

El miércoles llegó, y la niña se abría cada vez más. Se dejaba ir, jugaba mucho con Anna y continuaba poniendo a prueba y observando a Henry, cada vez más convencida de la amabilidad del joven. Aunque estaba muy impresionada por Regina, se relajó rápido con Emma y, siguiendo su consejo, aceptó una tarde de cocina con la alcaldesa que le enseñó a hacer una pastel, mientras que Emma había salido a hacer unas compras. Esa tarde marcaba el primer y real cara a cara entre la morena y la niña que no conseguía creer que esa "mamá ideal" como ella la veía, quería de verdad compartir su pasión con ella. Cuando acabaron el postre, Regina se fue a atender el teléfono, pero escuchó ruido de cristal al romperse. Corrió hacia la cocina y descubrió a la niña, muy asustada, intentando recoger los cristales mientras pedía perdón continuamente.

«No lo he hecho adrede, lo juro, no lo he hecho adrede, no quería romper ese plato tan bonito. No me devuelvan por esto»

La morena se acercó y le agarró suavemente las manos para que parara y la mirara. Sin decir una palabra, agarró la tabla de la mantequilla, la rodó lentamente y la dejó caer al suelo. Le sonrió maliciosamente y sacó a Elisabeth de los cristales y con un golpe de cadera, tiró al suelo el cucharón lleno de crema de pastel.

La niña la miró incrédula un momento y se echó a reír cuando Regina hundió su dedo en el resto del chocolate fundido y le trazó una raya en cada mejilla.

«No pasa nada, cuéntame lo que ha pasado»

«Quería darle una sorpresa y limpiar la mesa mientras estaba al teléfono. Pero no vi el plato que estaba sobre la esquina del trapo. Y al cogerlo…se cayó y…y…»

Su voz se quebró cuando las lágrimas aparecieron en sus ojos.

«En primer lugar, puedes tutearme, ¿sabes?, en segundo lugar, no pasa nada, los accidentes suceden, no lo has hecho adrede, no es más que un plato»

«Pero usted…tú tienes cosas tan bonitas, y yo rompo todo»

«Solo has roto un plato, que yo sepa, está muy lejos de ser todo, además, mis cosas no tienen más valor que las de los demás»

«Entonces, ¿no estás enfadada?»

«No»

«¿Y no vas a devolverme al orfanato?»

«En la vida»

Elisabeth dejó escapar un sollozo y le dio un abrazo que apretó fuertemente. Regina se lo devolvió y se sentó en el suelo de la cocina sin soltarla.

«Pero, ¿qué ha pasado aquí?» preguntó Emma al llegar cinco minutos más tarde y descubrir el desastre.

«Hemos hecho un pastel» respondió con naturalidad su mujer, aún sentada en el suelo, con la niña en sus brazos «Venga, Elisabeth, ¿me ayudas? Vamos a limpiar»

«Ok» respondió ella levantándose y secándose las lágrimas.

«Con este trapo tú te encargas se limpiar la pasta, y yo me ocupo del cristal»

La pelirroja se puso a ello con ánimo.

«¿Todo bien?» dijo en voz baja Emma a su compañera cuando consiguió captar su mirada.

Ella asintió con la cabeza y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, y la rubia se unió a la limpieza con el corazón más ligero. El resto del día transcurrió sin el menor incidente y cada uno se fue a acostar. Alrededor de las cuatro de la mañana, Emma se levantó para ir a beber agua y pegó su oreja en la puerta de la habitación de la niña tras haber escuchado ruidos en su interior.

Pudo discernir con algo dificultad los ruidos que estaba escuchando y su corazón se encogió cuando comprendió que estaba llorando. Tocó a la puerta y entró despacio.

«Elisabeth, ¿todo va bien? Yo…»

Se detuvo al descubrir a la pelirroja en llanto, al levantar la cabeza de su almohada.

«Hey, ¿qué ocurre ratoncito?» dijo ella sentándose en el borde de la cama.

«He tenido una pesadilla»

«No tengas miedo, ya pasó» dijo ella acariciándole la mejilla

«No conseguía despertarme» confesó estallando en sollozos

Emma la atrajo hacia ella para estrecharla y la acunó dulcemente hasta que se calmó.

«¿Deseas contármela?»

«¿Puedes quedarte un poco?» preguntó la niña pensado que iba a enfrentarse con un rechazo.

En lugar de responder, la rubia se acostó a su lado, de cara a ella, sosteniéndole las manos.

«¿Sueñas con cosas que te han pasado?» preguntó Elisabeth

«Antes me pasaba todo el tiempo, ahora en muy pocas ocasiones»

«¿Al cabo de cuánto tiempo se van?»

«Depende, en mi caso fue cuando tuve a Regina y a Henry, y después a Anna en mi vida. Para ti también pasará, te lo prometo, y espero que podamos ayudarte en eso»

Se quedaron un momento en silencio de nuevo.

«Soñé con mi primera familia. ¿Algún papá te ha tocado alguna vez?»

«No, casi, pero yo era grande, entendí lo que pasaba y me escapé antes. Fue en mi última casa»

«En mi caso, fue la primera, y él…no sé por qué él hizo…eso»

«Hay gente que es mala, no hay que buscar el porqué, hiciste bien en escaparte de ellos»

La niña la miró con los ojos como platos.

«Es la primera vez que me dicen que hice lo correcto»

«La gente de los orfanatos no sabe lo que es jugar al escondite todos los días para evitar lo que nos da miedo. No saben lo que es acostarse con una bola en el estómago, no poder dormir porque estamos pendientes de los ruidos de la noche esperando que los pasos no se detengan a nuestra puerta. A veces son amables en los orfanatos, pero no es su culpa, ellos no pueden comprender»

La pelirroja se hundió en lágrimas y para gran alegría de Emma se acurrucó en sus brazos.

«¿No quieres quedarte a dormir conmigo?»

«Y ¿por qué no vamos a dormir con Regina?»

«¿No quieres?» preguntó ella inquieta de haber tentado demasiado su suerte.

«No es eso, ratoncito, por supuesto que estoy de acuerdo en dormir contigo si eso te tranquiliza. Solo es que Regina no duerme muy bien cuando está sola»

«¿Por qué?»

«Ella también tiene pesadillas»

«¿Por culpa del papá de Henry?»

«Sí»

«¿Él le hizo daño?»

«Sí, mucho»

«Pero, ¿por qué? Ella es tan hermosa»

«Tú también eres bonita, y yo también, y sin embargo, también a ti te han hecho daño»

«Sí, tú también eres hermosa»

«Tú también Elisabeth, y Regina está de acuerdo conmigo»

Ella sonrió de oreja a oreja y juntas se dirigieron al dormitorio de matrimonio. Al entrar, Emma sonrió al ver a su mujer sentada en la cama, con un libro en la mano.

«Pensaba que con el tiempo esto iba a parar, pero por lo visto cuanto más años pasó a tu lado, menos consigo dormir sola»

«Por mí está bien, pero esta noche no somos solas tú y yo, tenemos una invitada»

Regina vio a Elisabeth que estrechaba su almohada, los ojos fijos en el suelo, visiblemente turbada.

«Con gran placer, entonces es tu bautizo en nuestra cama»

La niña sonrió y se fue a colocar, más calmada por la acogida calurosa de la alcaldesa.

«¿Henry y Anna duermen a menudo aquí?»

«No, a menudo no» respondió Emma acostándose también «Pero a veces pasa, cuando vienen las pesadillas o una gran preocupación»

«¿Incluso Henry?»

«Sí» dijo Regina «Pero no le digas que lo sabes, él dice que un HOMBRE de trece años ya no debería dormir con sus madres»

«Prometido, no diré nada» respondió ella con entusiasmo «Henry es amable»

«¿Te gusta?» preguntó la alcaldesa

«Sí, no me da miedo»

«Se pondría triste si así fuera»

«Gracias por dejarme dormir con vosotras»

«De nada, ratoncito» dijo Emma bostezando

«Buenas noches Emma, buenas noches Regina»

«Buenas noches» respondió la alcaldesa

«Buenas noches» concluyó Emma bostezando de nuevo.

De forma mecánica, ella se inclinó por encima de Elisabeth y besó a su mujer como hacía siempre antes de dormir. La pelirroja rio ligeramente al verlas besarse por primera vez, y rio mucho más cuando cada una de ella le dio un beso en cada mejilla.

«Estoy contenta» dijo ella antes de cerrar los ojos.

Regina y Emma se miraron, una misma sonrisa en sus rostros, y se durmieron también.

La vida seguía su curso tranquilamente, y la muchacha iba hallando poco a poco su sitio. Jugaba con Henry ahora tanto como con Anna, descubriendo con pasión las alegrías de tener un hermano y una hermana para inventarse juegos, divertirse fuera y descubrir la Wii. También descubría la felicidad de tener dos madres amorosas. Sus angustias, relacionadas con la admiración hacia Regina, se iban calmando poco a poco a medida que pasaban los días, y se sentía cada vez más cómoda con la alcaldesa. A menudo salían los cinco, al restaurante, al parque, al zoo, y la pareja disfrutaba al ver a la pelirroja tan animada como sus hermanos. La gran victoria para Regina fue cuando Elisabeth se colgó de su brazo para pedirle un helado durante un paseo por el parque. Eso marcó un giro, ahora ella se atrevía, actuaba sin pensar y más espontáneamente.

Pero el gran giro se produjo un sábado por la tarde cuando nada presagiaba tal conmoción en sus pequeñas rutinas que se habían creado poco a poco. Elisabeth estaba tranquilamente en su habitación, Anna se estaba echando una siesta, Henry estaba en casa de su amiguita y Emma ayudaba a Regina con un problema informático. Aprovechó que nadie se ocupaba de ella para deslizarse en la habitación del matrimonio. Se dirigió inmediatamente hacia el joyero de la alcaldesa y se quedó maravillada ante su contenido. Con cuidado y poniendo atención a los ruidos de afuera, sacó los anillos y se los puso en los dedos, la mano tendida para que no se cayeran de sus dedos demasiado finos. Después se puso varios collares y pulseras y se miró en el espejo. Abrió a continuación el armario y se puso de puntillas para coger un vestido blanco con dos ribetes negros que pertenecía a la morena. Se lo puso y sonrió contemplándose de nuevo.

Queriendo hacerlo todo, se fue al cuarto de baño donde había visto a su madre de acogida guardar el maquillaje. Al querer coger la máscara de ojos, demasiado alta para ella, desgraciadamente hizo caer un gran número de productos de belleza produciendo un ruido impresionante.

Asustada, se quedó por un momento sin moverse y escuchó con horror como las dos mujeres y Anna llegaban. No tuvo tiempo de hacer nada cuando Emma entró, seguida de Regina, y después de Anna que se frotaba los ojos, aun adormilada por la siesta.

«No iba a robar, no iba a robar, lo prometo, no iba a robar» balbuceó llorando

«¿Qué ha pasado?» preguntó la rubia al ver a la niña en el vestido de su mujer.

Vio los productos de belleza esparcidos por el suelo, un frasco de perfume roto dejando su olor por todo el baño, y en la habitación, el joyero abierto sobre la cama.

«¿Has querido jugar con las cosas de mamá?» preguntó su hija.

Elisabeth la miró con horror y se puso rápidamente a quitarse las joyas y ponerlas en las manos de Emma. Se quitó el vestido también tan rápido que no dio tiempo a reaccionar, y se marchó corriendo a su habitación.

«¿Qué debemos hacer?» preguntó Regina perdida

«Hacerle comprender que lo que ha hecho no está bien, pero que no es grave, aun debemos explicarle las reglas de la casas y tranquilizarla diciéndole que una travesura no significa que la vayamos a devolver al orfanato»

«¿Crees que piensa que la vamos a devolver?»

«Estoy segura»

Y en efecto, cuando entraron en la habitación de la niña, la encontraron haciendo precipitadamente su maleta.

«No, no, no» dijo ella al verlas «Me voy a ir, me voy a ir, pero no estéis decepcionadas, no quiero haberos desilusionado, diremos que soy yo la que quería irse»

«¿Y marcharte a dónde, pequeña?» preguntó Emma amablemente

Regina no pudo evitar sonreír al ver que sujetaba el unicornio de peluche y el portarretrato que Henry le había regalado, dispuesta a llevárselos con ella donde quiera que fuera.

La pelirroja se detuvo antes de responder, perpleja

«Bueno…al orfanato»

«¿Regina?» dijo la rubia girándose hacia su mujer «¿Tú has visto que hayamos echado a nuestros hijos después de cada travesura?»

«Nop» respondió la alcaldesa siguiéndole el juego a su mujer. «No funcionamos así en esta familia»

«¿No vais a devolverme?» dijo ella entre lágrimas que corrían descontroladamente.

«Elisabeth, has hecho una tontería, eso pasa, cuando uno de nuestros hijos hace una, es castigado, a veces se queda sin postre, otras sin salir, otras sin consola, depende. Les castigamos y ya no lo hacen más. Es normal que los niños hagan estas cosas, y somos nosotras las que debemos enseñaros lo que está bien y lo que está mal. Lo importante es no volver a hacerlo una vez hayas comprendido que no está bien»

«Quería parecerme a Regina» dijo ella tímidamente

«Yo también lo hice» dijo Anna «Perdí un anillo de mamá bajo el mueble, me dejaron sin postre, pero ni mamá ni mami me han dejado de querer después de eso»

«Y tampoco esto va a hacer que te dejemos de querer» dijo Regina.

Emma contuvo el aliento, sabiendo muy bien el efecto que iba a producir esa frase en la joven huérfana.

«Vosotras…vosotras…» balbuceó

«Te queremos ratoncito» repitió ella arrodillándose, imitada por Emma.

Elisabeth se hundió en lágrimas y corrió hacia sus brazos. Ella las estrecho fuerte, un brazo alrededor de cada cuello, y rio al sentir a Anna pegarse a su espalda para participar en el abrazo.

«¿Estás de acuerdo en que llamemos a la señora Tink y…?»

Emma fue interrumpida por el grito de asombro de la niña. Estaba literalmente temblando delante de ellas, la mano sobre la boca, sin poder creerse lo que iba a escuchar.

«…que te adoptemos?»


	36. Chapter 36

Epílogo

En una bella tarde de Junio, sentada en un confortable sillón, Regina recordaba los grandes momentos que habían sembrado su vida. Acarició la foto de Elisabeth en la que salía sonriendo de oreja a oreja, levantando con orgullo los papeles firmados de la adopción. Cerró un momento los ojos para revivir ese momento.

_Acababan de anunciar a la niña que deseaban adoptarla, y Elisabeth se había lanzado, literalmente, a sus brazos, llorando._

_«¿De verdad?»_

_«Nada es más cierto» respondió la alcaldesa._

_«Así que por esta vez, no vamos a castigarte»_

_«Oh, no Emma, he hecho una travesura, debo quedarme sin postre también, o lo que vosotras decidáis»_

_«Pero estás loca» gritó Anna «Esto no pasa todos los días, aprovéchalo»_

_«Anna, he hecho una tontería, y si es así como funcionan en esta familia, estoy dispuesta a no comer postre un mes entero»_

_La pequeña la miró como si fuera un extraterrestre, haciendo reír a sus madres. El castigo fue decidido, nada de postre esa cena. _

_«¿Pensabas llevarte tu peluche y las fotos?» dijo Emma ayudándola a colocar en su sitio las cosas que había metido en la maleta._

_«Son regalos»_

_«Por supuesto, son tuyos, pero yo, cuando me iba de casa de las familias de acogida, no quería nada que me las recordara»_

_«Lo sé…También yo, normalmente…Pero con vosotros, no quería hacer como si no hubieseis existido» Se giró hacia Regina «Siento lo de tu frasco de perfume, puedo trabajar para…»_

_«No, no, ni se te ocurra pensar en eso» la interrumpió la morena «Lo has roto, tienes tu castigo, el asunto está cerrado. Lo importante es que no pasará más. ¿Sabes cariño? Anna es como tú, a ella le gusta ponerse mis cosas, mi maquillaje y mis joyas. Cuando lo desees, vienes a verme y cuando yo pueda, iré con vosotras dos para ayudaros a elegir, a maquillaros, y desfiláis para mí si eso te agrada. Pero cuando yo no esté aquí, queda prohibido tocar nada__, __¿de acuerdo?»_

_«Prometido Regina»_

Regina sonrió al pensar esa misma tarde cuando la sonrisa de Elisabeth había poco a poco desaparecido al darse cuenta de que la alcaldesa había preparado una tarta de manzanas que olía divinamente.

También se acordó de la sonrisa de su asistente social cuando fueron a anunciarle que deseaban firmar los papeles y quedarse definitivamente a la niña. A continuación, la pareja había presentado oficialmente a la niña a sus diferentes amigos, poco a poco, para no turbarla demasiado. Después prepararon una gran fiesta durante la cual Elisabeth se había pavoneado enseñando a todo el mundo sus papeles de adopción. Si había que ir a buscar algo a la cocina, ella corría demostrando que se encontraba a gusto en esa casa, su casa. Aún temerosa ante tanta gente, fue junto a Anna y Henry a su lado, que ella fue mostrando las firmas a todo el mundo.

Ella se acordó de que le preguntó a su compañera si ese comportamiento era normal, y que ella le había respondido que no lo sabía, ya que nadie nunca la quiso adoptar, pero que fuera lo que fuese lo encontraba encantador. También había visto cómo su nueva hija había hecho llorar a la asistente social al abrazarla y murmurarle lo agradecida que estaba por haber sido su hada madrina.

Regina pasó algunas páginas y se detuvo en otra foto. En esta, la pequeña familia estaba reunida sobre un mantel de pic-nic, durante una hermosa tarde soleada. No podía recordar quién había sacado la foto, ni la razón por la que habían decidido hacer ese pic-nic. Habían adoptado a Elisabeth hacía poco más de un año, y ese día, sobre ese mantel, en ese parque que les gustaba tanto ahora, la pelirroja las había llamado mamá y mami por primera vez. Llegó como si nada, Anna se había caído mientras jugaba y Elisabeth las había llamado de esa manera, asustada. Un poco más tarde, cuando comían, después de haberse asegurado de que su hermana estaba bien, la pelirroja había continuado llamándolas así, sin atreverse a mirarlas a los ojos en un primer momento, con su corazón latiendo fuertemente. La pareja no había reaccionado, adrede, actuando con naturalidad con ella, como si no hubiese pasado nada, hasta que ella levantó la mirada y vio sus inmensas sonrisas. A eso le siguió un gran abrazo, mucha euforia en la pequeña familia, plasmada en esa fotografía que probablemente fue sacada por alguien que pasaba por allí.

La ex alcaldesa suspiró y dio vueltas, de forma mecánica, a la alianza que no se había quitado desde hacía tantos años. Pasó algunas páginas con la sonrisa en sus labios y se detuvo de nuevo ante una foto en la que salían sus tres hijos, con sus mochilas, preparándose para subir en un autobús.

Era la primera vez que los tres salían de viaje, Henry tenía dieciséis años, Elisabeth, trece y Anna, nueve. Grace, la novia de Henry, les había propuesto que la acompañasen al campamento de verano al que ella iba desde que tenía ocho años y que quería compartir con su novio y sus hermanas con las que se llevaba de maravilla. Rio pensando en el duro trabajo de persuasión que tuvo que hacer Emma para tranquilizarla lo suficiente, para que los dejase marchar lejos de ella durante dos largas semanas.

_«Solo se van dos semanas, corazón, y va a ser una gran experiencia, van a bañarse, estar con otros niños de su edad, descubrir Canadá. Es una oportunidad»_

_«Me sentiría mejor si conociera bien a los que los dirigen»_

_«Gina, ya has hecho un interrogatorio, qué digo, una inquisición en toda regla a la pobre responsable. Sabes que ese campamento es perfectamente seguro, se lo van a pasar de miedo»_

_«Nunca hemos estado separado tanto tiempo…»_

_«Lo sé» dijo ella pegándose a su espalda, apoyando su cabeza en el hueco de su cuello «Pero imagina…tú…yo…la casa solo para nosotras durante dos semanas. Dos semanas que vamos a poder pasar desnudas, haciendo el amor en todas las estancias y en todas las posiciones posibles e imaginables»_

_«Oh, mierda, mami, eres asquerosa» gritó Henry que acababa de entrar justo en ese momento._

_«Lenguaje Henry» dijo inmediatamente Regina con tono severo._

_«Perdón mamá»_

_«Es lo que se llama un mala llegada» rio Emma_

_«Voy a cerrar mi habitación» gruñó el adolescente_

_«No te preocupes Henry, la última vez prometimos no utilizar más tu habitación, se nos hizo raro»_

_El joven se giró hacia ella, una expresión de asco pintada en su rostro, y vio a su madre reír a carcajadas._

_«¿Estás de coña, no? ¿De verdad no te lo has creído?»_

_«Lenguaje Emma»_

_«Perdón, corazón. Henry, francamente, ¿te lo has creído?»_

_«Viniendo de ti…francamente sí» dijo él molesto porque le habían tomado el pelo._

_Emma comenzó a reírse a carcajadas mientras lo seguía para seguir pinchándolo. _

_A pesar de sus temores, la alcaldesa finalmente había aceptado que ellos se iban, y ajustaba sus ropas por enésima vez delante del autobús._

_«Henry, ocúpate de tus hermanas, no te quedes siempre con tu novia dejándolas de lado»_

_«Mamáaaa» resopló él «Sé lo que debo hacer, y habrá mucha gente para ocuparse de ellas además de mí, y niños de sus edades»_

_Regina murmuró una respuesta incomprensible antes de decirle que lo quería y girarse hacia su hija._

_«Lizi, cuida bien de tu hermanita si tu hermano no lo hace»_

_«Prometido mamá»_

_«Y tú cuídate, si te molestan o te pegan, habla con tu hermano o con los monitores»_

_«Prometido mamá, pero eso no pasará»_

_«Sabes que no soy estoy enfadada, sé que querías proteger a tu hermana, pero pelearse no es una solución»_

_«Lo sé mamá» respondió la muchacha con cariño_

_«Te quiero cariño»_

_«Yo también te quiero»_

_Se giró hacia Anna que espera su turno._

_«Pórtate bien con tu hermano y tu hermana, no te escapes sin decirles a dónde vas, escucha lo que te digan»_

_«Sí, mamaaaa» suspiró ella._

_«Y no le lleves todos los animales heridos que encuentres a tu hermana»_

_«Pero mamá, ella quiere ser veterinaria, tiene que practicar»_

_«Tu hermano quiere trabajar en la ayuda a la infancia, sin embargo, tú no le llevas todos los niños que encuentras»_

_«Vale, vale, no lo haré»_

_«Te quiero mi pequeña»_

_«Yo también te quiero, mamá»_

_Emma sonrió acercándose a su vez._

_«Sobre todo, diviértete» le dijo a Henry abrazándolo_

_«Sobre todo, diviértete__» __le dijo a Elisabeth abrazándola_

_«Sobre todo, piensa que te he metido tu cámara de fotos en tu mochila y que debes inmortalizar a tu hermano y a Grace y a Lizi en algún flirteo»_

_Anna se rio estrechándola en sus brazos y Emma se enderezó temblando ante la mirada que vio en el rostro de su mujer._

_Después de ver cómo el autobús se marchaba y ya no verlo en diez minutos, Emma logró hacerla entrar. Aprovecharon plenamente esas dos semanas como dos recién enamoradas. Hicieron el amor en todos lados, gritando sin contención. Aprovechando su estado permanente de desnudez, Regina decidió cumplir una fantasía que andaba por su cabeza desde hacía algunos años._

_Después de comer, dejó que la situación se calentara como cada tarde desde que tenían la casa para ellas. Se besaron en el sofá, desnudas, envueltas en los apasionados preliminares cuando la alcaldesa se levantó suavemente. Sonrió cuando su mujer gruñó mientras la seguía, poco dispuesta a dejar que se alejase. Emma estaba perdida en sus besos, dejándose hacer, casi inconsciente del hecho de que se estaban moviendo. Solo cuando sintió una fresca brisa sobre su piel ardiente, se separó de sus labios para ver que estaban en el jardín._

_«Gina, tú…»_

_«Un día» comenzó Regina recordando lo que le había dicho a su mujer algo antes del nacimiento de Anna «Yo estaré tan cómoda que tú me harás el amor contra mi manzano, después me acostarás sobre la tierra y sentiré la hierba fresca sobre mi cuerpo desnudo. Nos quedaremos dormidas ahí, nuestros cuerpos tan unidos que será difícil decir dónde comienza una y dónde acaba la otra»_

_«Prometido» respondió Emma con naturalidad, acordándose también de ese día._

_Siguió a su mujer hasta el manzano, se tomó el tiempo de acariciar su cuerpo recorrido de espasmos. Podía leer su deseo, su excitación y su temor de estar tan expuesta en el exterior. A pesar de esas trazas de miedo, estaba lejos de ser la Regina avergonzada de su cuerpo y llena de incertidumbres. La rubia se lamió el labio superior y la besó con ternura para tranquilizarla. Deslizó sus manos por su espalda, trazando la línea perfecta de sus riñones y apretó sus nalgas con deseo. La morena gruñó mientras saltaba para pasar su piernas alrededor de la cintura musculosa de la sheriff._

_Emma la apoyó contra el manzano y fue bajando sus besos por su cuello, sus pechos. Regina sentía la corteza arañarle ligeramente la espalda y las nalgas, pero estaba lejos de ser desagradable. Se movía, frotando su sexo contra su vientre y se mordía el labio para no gemir muy alto. Se sintió presionada contra el árbol hasta el punto en que su amante pudo liberar una mano. Le masajeó un pecho mientras que acariciaba el otro con su lengua._

_Regina exclamó cuando le mordisqueó su pezón, y llevó su mano a su boca para ahogar sus gritos. Emma continuó bajando su mano hasta alcanzar la intimidad caliente de su mujer y deslizó un dedo por entre sus labios, acariciándola en todo lo largo. La alcaldesa propulsó su pelvis hacia delante para tener más, y gruñó de placer cuando sus esfuerzos fueron recompensados por dos dedos que se introdujeron profundamente en ella. La rubia alternaba entre penetraciones más o menos rápidas y giros de sus dedos hacia arriba y hacia abajo, volviendo loca a su compañera._

_La morena tenía sus dos manos en su boca, y a pesar de eso, sus gritos eran audibles tras esa barrera. Mientras continuaba con las penetraciones, Emma comenzó a succionar delicadamente uno de sus pezones y eso fue ya demasiado para la alcaldesa. Sus paredes comenzaron a contraerse alrededor de los dedos de su amante que redobló sus esfuerzos para llevarla al séptimo cielo. Regina comenzó a temblar, su vientre se tensó y el orgasmo liberador la sumergió en olas de placer. Se derrumbó sobre su mujer que la colocó suavemente en el suelo impidiendo que se cayera. La acostó sobre la fresca hierba y entrelazaron sus piernas. La estrechó contra ella y la vio dormirse antes de dejarse ella también vencer por la fatiga._

Regina dejó su cabeza caer sobre el respaldo del sillón y rio acordándose de que fue una lluvia torrencial la que las había despertado algunas horas más tarde de improviso.

Continuó pasando páginas y como siempre, su corazón se hinchó de orgullo ante los retratos de sus tres hijos el día en que recibieron sus diplomas.

Después de grandes dudas, un número incalculable de conversaciones con sus madres, sus hermanas y su novia sobre el mejor trabajo para él, Henry se decidió hacerse abogado, especializándose en derecho penal, y más específicamente en el derecho de los niños. Matriculado por sus madres en los mejores centros, y apoyado por el procurador Gold, consiguió llegar a la prestigiosa Facultad de Derecho de Harvard.

Después del orgullo de verlo sacar adelante sus estudios, la pareja se tranquilizó al ver que solo lo verían partir a Massachusetts. Grace marchó a Cambridge, se prometieron el día en que Henry se tituló y se casaron un año más tarde cuando Grace de quedó embarazada de su primer hijo. Henry se especializó rápidamente en derecho infantil, pero no solamente en eso. En efecto, durante sus estudios, se interesó en los derechos de las mujeres, y más específicamente en el derecho de esas mujeres maltratadas por sus maridos. Deseoso de luchar por esa causa que le era tan cercana, pudo, orgulloso de su éxito y de su talento durante los alegatos, consagrarse únicamente en esos dos frentes. Montó su propio buffet con dos compañeros de promoción y comenzó a hacerse un nombre en la profesión. Ahora tenía dos hijas, una de diecisiete años y otra de veintiuno, se ve que estaba destinado a solo tener mujeres en su vida.

Elisabeth, por su parte, había dudado durante mucho tiempo sobre a qué dedicarse. Soñaba por encima de todo convertirse en veterinaria, pero se había echado para atrás a causa de los gastos escolares. Regina y Emma se habían cansado de repetirle que el dinero no era un problema, pero la antigua huérfana se sentía mal todavía pensando que sería una carga para sus madres. En esa época Elisabeth tenía diecisiete años, y sus madres le contaron sus vidas en detalle. Le hablaron de Leopold, de Cora, del secuestro de Regina y del juicio. Le hablaron del millón de dólares que Regina había recibido después de la condena de su madre. La pareja había decidido guardar ese dinero para los estudios de sus hijos y sus instalaciones futuras.

Tranquila, y orgullosa de pertenecer a esa familia, Elisabeth sacrificó un buen número de años para finalmente ingresar en la Facultad de Veterinaria de la Universidad de Pennsylvania en Filadelfia. Ante la angustia de sus madres al verla ingresar en una de las escuelas veterinarias más competitivas del mundo, ella acabó por confesar que estaba dispuesta a darlo todo para licenciarse en esa escuela, en vez de tener que alejarse más de ellas. Para ella, Pennsylvania ya estaba lo suficientemente alejada de sus madres, y le permitía no estar muy lejos de ellas y tampoco muy lejos de Henry.

Fue una gran emoción para las dos mujeres ver hasta qué punto la pelirroja se había aferrado a ellas. De sus tres hijos, era ella la más encariñada con la familia, mucho más que los otros dos que ya lo estaban bastante. Ella no dejaba de intentar reunirlos a todos los fines de semana, las vacaciones y en grandes ocasiones en las que todo el mundo se encontraba, ellos cinco, Ruby, Graham y sus dos hijos, Mary Margaret, David y sus cinco hijos e incluso Rita y su familia.

Su relación con los hombres fue durante un tiempo conflictiva hasta que a los veinticinco años conoció a Hansel. Conoció con él el amor de un hombre, la confianza en el otro en el interior de una pareja y el deseo de comprometerse. Él era originario de Storybrooke y la siguió a Filadelfia hasta que acabara sus estudios, trabajando en un taller como mecánico. Con su título en mano, volvieron a instalarse en la pequeña ciudad de Maine. Aquí han tenido a sus tres hijos, dos niñas y un niño, que Regina y Emma estaban contentísimas de tener a su lado.

Anna, por su parte, era la más veleta de los hijos Swan, ella iba de actividad en actividad, sin instalarse de verdad. Cambiaba de opinión sobre sus estudios dependiendo de sus últimos descubrimientos. No tenía una gran pasión hasta que descubrió la escritura. Poco dada a los estudios, había peleado mucho con sus madres que habían aceptado dejarla marchar a ayudar en África a condición de que acabara el instituto. Había pasado dos años en Benin trabajando en la construcción de varias escuelas, antes de regresar a Storybrooke por nostalgia de la familia. Había descubierto la escritura al lado de uno de sus novios poeta a quien ella servía de musa hasta que se cansó de su carácter demasiado ocioso.

Ella amaba sin barreras, orgullosa del ejemplo de sus madres, y con naturalidad llevaba a casa a chicas y chicos, incapaz de elegir, enamorándose de personas independientemente de su sexo. Amaba la vida, amaba las artes, amaba la literatura y finalmente eso la llevó a entrar en el Instituto de Bellas Artes de Chicago. Allí encontró a Scarlett, una joven pintora que compartía con ella los mismos valores, el mismo entusiasmo por la vida.

Scarlett fue quien desveló su talento para la escritura y la empujó a continuar, a publicar. Con su apoyo, conoció el éxito contando la atípica historia de sus madres. Viviendo como nómadas de un país a otro, alternando estancias entre los Estados Unidos y numerosos viajes, ellas se casaron, pero decidieron no tener hijos, siendo las tías atentas y cariñosas en cuanto tenían ocasión.

Regina sacudió la cabeza acordándose de la boda pic-nic en la hierba que ellas habían querido, y volvió a pasar las páginas hasta dar con una foto de ella y de Emma ante la vitrina del restaurante de Granny.

Después de varios mandatos, Regina había abandonado finalmente la política cuando la abuela de Ruby anunció que deseaba retirarse. Ayudada por la familia y sus amigos, había cogido el restaurante, mantenido el nombre de la antigua propietaria en su honor, y se dedicó plenamente a la cocina.

Emma, por su parte, se había mantenido fiel a sí misma. De adjunta pasó a ser sheriff al lado de David, y nunca quiso cambiar de trabajo, subir escalafón. Esa vida era su paraíso y no lo habría cambiado por nada del mundo.

Con la marcha de los niños, habían llegado sus primeros animales de compañía, un gato para Regina, un perro para Emma. Habían llenado el vacío de la casa con sus maullidos y ladridos.

«¿Qué haces ahí, mi amor?»

Ella levanto la mirada y observó a su mujer. Emma tenía los cabellos blancos, pero aún era, a sus ojos, la mujer más hermosa del mundo. Tomó su mano y la besó afectuosamente.

«Pensaba en nuestra vida»

«¿Y qué veías?»

«Todo el amor, la felicidad y las alegrías que me has dado»

«Nos quedan bellos años ante nosotras, Gina, muy bellos años con nuestros hijos y nietos» dijo ella sentándose a su lado y abrazándola.

«¿Te acuerdas del día en que Henry nos dijo que íbamos a ser abuelas por primera vez?»

«Oh, Dios mío, sí, dije que aceptaba el bebé, pero me negaba a que me llamarán así, estaba lejos de sentirme tan vieja como para eso»

«Se puede decir que fue una dura revelación de la realidad de nuestros años»

«No, estábamos de acuerdo, no era que nosotras fuéramos viejas, era Henry que tuvo un hijo muy joven»

«Evidentemente» dijo divertida ella.

«Venga, ven conmigo, todo el mundo se preguntaba dónde estabas, ¿cómo continuar la fiesta sin una de las invitadas de honor?» dijo ella besándole la frente.

«Voy» respondió ella mientras se levantaba, su mano buscando naturalmente la de su mujer.

En ese bello y soleado 20 de junio celebraban sus cuarenta años de matrimonio. Cuarenta años de risas, de felicidad, de lágrimas, de disputas, de emociones, de ternura, de sexo, de descubrimientos, de fiestas. Pero en toda circunstancia, dadas de la mano, enamoradas como el primer día a pesar de las diferencias, los desacuerdos, las peleas que Emma provocaba un poco a propósito para enfadar a su compañera y después reconciliarse sobre la almohada. Un amor que crecía de forma exponencial, como si no pudieran dejar de amarse cada vez más. Incluso después de cuarenta años, Regina se despertaba a veces con un ramo de rosas sobre la mesilla de noche y una nota de amor.

Cuarenta años de amor a dos y cuarenta años de amor a cuatro, después a cinco. Ella miró a su mujer que le sonreía mientras caminaban hacia su familia, pensando en esa noche lluviosa en la que había tomado la mejor decisión de su vida. Un simple contrato, que había tenido como consecuencia su cuento de hadas.

«Te amo Emma Swan»

«Te amo Regina Swan»

**FIN**

**Bueno, aquí acaba este fic. Este epílogo siempre me ha hecho llorar porque fue el primer fic que leí en que se veía a Regina y a Emma tan viejitas, celebrando su vida juntas. Espero que os haya gustado esta historia tanto como a mí leerla de nuevo y traducirla para vosotras. **


End file.
